But We Just Meet
by Ben Firebird
Summary: It goes on in the origanle gundam seed just after Kira found Lacus near Junius Seven, it is a Lacus/Kira, Murrue/Mu and Cagalli/Athrun story, but there will also be a few other pairings like Miriallia and Dearka.
1. Chapter 1

This is my vision of Gundam Seed, I changed some things in it, the biggest difference is that I took Flay Allster out of the story and Lacus never left the Archangel, the first time she got on it, I may kill some of the people who didn't die in the original, or some of them who died may stay alive.

I will also jump over the episode where Flay is importen.

But We Just Meet

Chapter 1

Kira slowly flew the Strike Gundam back to the Archangel, being very careful with the life pod he had found in the debris belt near Junius Seven. "Miss Murrue" he called out as he got close to the ship, the bridge came up on the monitor.

"Yes Kira, what is it?" Murrue asked as the boy.

"I found a life pod in the debris belt," he told her.

Natarle stepped forward. "Then leave it, we are not some cab, someone else will come by and pick it up" the woman said hard.

Kira looked angry at the second in command. "No way I'm leaving it, if it goes then I will go too" Natarle was about to protest, but Murrue cut her of.

"Ok Kira bring it on board, but wait until we are down there before you open it" Kira gave a smile to the captain.

"Yes ma'am, and thank you!" the boy said in a happy tone.

Kira put the life pod down with great care, and got the Strike back to is right place, he open the cockpit and crawled out. As Kira got down to the liftpod, he saw a great deal of the crew down there, he walked over to Murrue and Mu. "I let Natarle stay on the bridge" the captain said to him, he just nodded.

"Ok I'm opening it now" Murdock said, as the soldiers there got ready to shoot at who ever might come out of the pod.

The pod open and. "HARO! HARO! WE GOT A PROBLEM!" A little pink robot yelled, as it flew out of the pod.

It reminded Kira a little of Birdy, but he soon got other things on his mind. "Thank you very much" a kind voice said, Kira turned and saw a beautiful pink hair girl who also came flying out of the pod.

As she flew over him Kira reach out for her and pulled her down to the floor. "Thank you" she said and gave him a smiled that made Kira blush, but he couldn't stop looking in to her blue eyes, as the girl looked back at him. 'He is handsome' Lacus thought, as she looked at the boy, the next thing she heard was him saying welcome.

Mu leaned over to Murrue. "I think he likes her" he whispered. Murrue just rolled her eyes at the blond man and walked over to the two teens. "I will like very much to know how you ended up out there, young lady." Lacus finally turned away from the boy, and looked at the person who had talked to her, it was then she saw. "Oh my, is pretty clear that this is not a Zaft ship"

Murrue turned and looked at Mu then back at Lacus. "Will you please come with me?" Murrue asked.

Lacus gave her a nod, then turned to look for Haro, he was up on the platform near the Strike. "Mr Pink come over here!" she called out to the robot.

"NO TALK TO BIG ROBOT!" Haro yelled as he continued hopping around close to the gundam.

"I will get him" Kira said, turned and walk of to get the Haro.

"Thank you" Lacus said to the boy.

As Kira got down with the Haro in his hand, he handed it back to the girl, who took it grateful. "Ok lets go, Mu, Kira please come too" Murrue said.

They enter one of the empty rooms on the ship. "Ok please sit down" Murrue said, the pink haired girl sat down and looked at the three people before her, first the women, then the man, then last the brown hair boy.

She couldn't help herself, she just continued looking at him as he looked right back at her. Murrue looked at the two teens, she turned and looked at Mu, who had a big grin on his face. Murrue knew that he was no help. "Ok what's you name?" Murrue asked.

Lacus turned back to her. "Ohh my name is Lacus Clyne, is nice to meet you, and this is my friend Haro" she said and looked again back at the boy.

"I'm Kira Yamato" Lacus smiled, got bigger as she finally got his name.

"How old are you?" She asked forgetting about, Murrue and Mu who could only watch as the teens began talking as if Lacus was new in school and Kira want to know her better.

Mu put his hand on Murrues shoulder. "Lets go, we won't get anything out of her, as long as they are like that" he said.

"But" Mu took her arm and pulled her out of the room. "Why did you do that?" She asked angry.

"You will not get any answer out of her as long as they a like that, is pretty obvious that the kid has a crush on the girl."

Murrue looked confused. "But he just meet her" Mu ran his hand over the captains cheek.

"Things like that happens" he said and walked off.

Murrue enter the bridge of the Archangel she walked to her seat and sat down.

Natarle turned and looked at her. "Good news captain we just got a message from the 8th fleet, they will rendezvous with us in a two to three hours" the black hair woman report, to the captain.

Murrue jumped up from the seat. "Excuse me" she said and left the room in a hurry.

Murrue walked down the hall with hard steps, she was on her way to Mu's room she need to talk to him, as she got to the room she opened the door and walked in, she found the Hawk of Endymion fast asleep, she was a little surprise at that, it was only 20 minutes since she part ways with him.

Murrue looked down at the blond man, he looked really cute sleeping like that, she almost felt bad about having to wake him up, she took a step closer and bent over.

She smiled to herself as she carefully tickled his nose, he just turned over, away from her. Murrue blinked, then her grin grew a little, she pinched his nose shut. Mu began waking up, the first thing he saw was the beautiful captain of the ship and she was holding his nose.

Mu pushed her hand away and sat up. "Did you come her to spend the night with me, shall I go see if I can find some wine, and what else we might need?" He asked, as he looked at her.

Murrue sigh then turned serious. "No I need to talk to you." Mu sat up and looked at her. "Ok what's up?"

Murrue told Mu about the 8th fleet. "Hmm that's not good, if they find out we have Siegel Clynes daughter on board, you can be sure that she will be used as a tool against Zaft, and I don't think the kid will like that" Mu said quietly, as he looked up at the ceiling.

"So what do we do?" Murrue asked, she didn't really want to see the girl as hostage and a tool for war, and there was no way to get her back to Zaft.

Finally Mu looked down. "Ok I think I got it, but you may not like it." Mu said, he began telling Murrue his idea.

"We can't do that" Murrue said in chock at the blond mans idea.

"But what else can we do, you know as well as I do, they will take her to Luna base if they find out she is on board, and if she is not Lacus Clyne, then there won't be a problem. The two of us and the kid are the only ones on the ship that knows who she is."

Murrue walked over to the window and looked out at the stars as she thought about Mu's words. "Ok lets go talk to them" she finally said.

Mu took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It will be ok"

Murrue and Mu walked full speed down to the room where they left, Lacus and Kira.

Murrue opened the door and then walked in. Kira and Lacus turned and looked at them. "Ok you two, we need to talk, and it has to be now," Murrue said.

"Ok Miss Murrue what is it?" Kira asked. Mu rubbed his eyes, Murrue had said he needed to tell them.

"Kira, the 8th fleet will rendezvous with us in about and hour or two. If people find out that Siegel Clynes daughter is on the Archangel, there will be hell, so we got the..." Murrue slapped him at the back of his head.

"Ok I got the idea..." he stopped, as he looked at the teens. Mu really cares about Kira, the kid was nice, a good pilot and a good friend. "I found away to hide your name girl, if you and Kira here, got married then we could change you name to Lacus Yamato and..."

"WHAT?! We can't just get married, we just meet a half hour ago!" Kira yelled looking angry at the blond man.

"Is either that kid or she will be taken to Luna base," Mu said calmly.

"He is right Kira, it is the best way to hide who she is, and there is no way we can get her back to Zaft" Murrue said.

"I understand, but only if is ok with Kira" Lacus said, she would rather stay with the cute boy that was so nice to her, than taken to the moon and not to know what people there will do to her.

Kira just sat looking at Lacus, he liked the girl, but marry someone he just meet didn't seem right, but something inside himself said he had to protect her, and there was no way he would let her be taken to the moon. "Ok I will do it" he said and looked at the floor blushing.

"Ok you may kiss the bride" Murrue said and looked at the teens, both Lacus and Kira looked at each other. 'I just married are complete stranger, what will my father and Athrun say, but I never loved Athrun as someone I want to marry, he was more like and older brother, and I can't help feeling happy about marry Kira.' She leaned over to kiss her husband, but just on the cheek.

Kira got ripped out of his thoughts, as he felt his pink hair wife lips on his cheek.

Kira just stood there looking at her, she was blushing and so was he. He was about to lean over to kiss her back, but was interrupted. "Level 1 battle station, I repeat Level 1 battle station!" Sai voice yelled out of the speakers. Murrue ran for the bridge.

"Damn why now, of all times!" Mu yelled he was about to run for the hangar but stopped, as he saw Kira and Lacus just stood there watching each other.

It was obvious that, they wont move anytime soon, Mu grabbed Kira's arm. "Come on kid, we have to get out there, you need to protect your wife." Those words immediately got the boy out of his thoughts. "Your right lets go!" both men turned and ran for the hangar.

"Be careful Kira!" Lacus call after him.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

One thing I forgot to mention in the last chapter was that I may make mistake about the mobile suits and the others maschines, if I do make mistake I'm sorry about it.

Chapter 2

Kira jump in to the Strike. "Kira the enemies are the Duel, Buster and Blitz, we are attaching Aile Strike pack" Miriallia told him.

"Roger, Kira Yamato Strike Gundam heading out!" He yelled and followed Moebius Zero out of the Archangel.

The first thing Kira saw as he got out of the Archangel, was the three enemy gundams coming at them, Kira was wondering for a second, where the Aegis was, but got other things on his mind as the Duel fired at him with it's beam rifle. Kira fired right back at the enemy mobile suit, his shoots hit the Duels shield noting more.

Yzak looked at the blue, white and red MS. This time he would take it down for sure, he continued shooting, but the Strike moved fast out of the way and shoot back at him.

The Strike and the Duel, moved closer both pulled out there beam saber, and slam them together, Kira moved away and cuts out after the Duels left arm, trying to cut it of, but the enemy MS blocked with it's shield.

Kira pulled back to keep the Strike from getting hit by the Duels saber, while he did that, the machine guns in the head shut at the Duel, but missed.

The Duel moved forward again, and the two MS sabers meet again.

Meanwhile Moebius Zero gunbarrel was shooting at the Buster, and hitting it but it didn't really do any damage.

"Damn that phase shift!" Mu yelled angry and shut of the main gun at the MS, but the Buster evade it to the side and put it's weapons together and shoot after him. Mu let one of the gunbarrels take the hit, then called the three others back.

After the gunbarrels got back Mu flew off with the Buster after him. "Stay here and fight, you dumb mobile armor!" Dearka yelled. The Zero change direction and the gunbarrel flew of again and began shotting at the Buster, all three barrels hit the mobile suit.

Dearka cursed to himself, that did take some of the phase shift.

Kira and Yzak was still pounding there beam sabers together, the gundams moved back a little and Yzak thrust his saber forward trying to hit the Strikes cockpit.

Kira evade and gave the Duel a kick in the side. This was it, the Duels back was to him, Kira moved forward hoping to finish the mobile suit off.

The Duel turned and Yzak saw the Strike heading for him, he got out of the way in a hurry, and nearly avoid getting hit. "I will not lose to a Natural!" He yelled out, and charged the Strike, there sabers meet again.

Meanwhile the Archangel was trying to find the Blitz that had proven to be hard work. It kept using Mirage Colloid, finally the MS got to the ship defenses and landed right next to the bridge, Nicol smiled as he began shooting at the bridge, they could finally destroy the Archangel.

"DAMN IT, WE CAN'T HIT IT!" Natarle yelled, Miriallia turned in her seat.

"Kira the Blitz is right next to us!" She yelled almost crying.

Kira looked back at the white ship. "What Archangel! Lacus" he said and was about to take of to help them, but the Duel got in his way. Then he saw it, some kind of seed, he moved out of the way evading the saber, then flew over the Duel and slammed his own saber, in to the back of the Duel, but he didn't have time to finish the mobile suit of.

Kira flew full speed back at the Archangel, the Duel shooting after him, he evaded the shoots, then flew full speed in to the almost black mobile suit, throwing both himself and Blitz away from the ship. "I will not let anything happen to her!" he yelled out over the radio channel.

Nicol blink "Who?" he asked but then the Strike was at him again, his MS left arm was cut of, then Strike thrown away is saber and again slammed in the him.

Nicol heard the Strike pilot say "you will not hurt her", Kira was about to continued attacking the Blitz, but Duel came in from behind him. Kira pulled out both Armor Schneider, he slammed the left one in to Duels head and the right one at the place were the cockpit was.

Yzak moved away. The control panel had blown up in his face. "It hurts it hurts!" he cried as Nicol caught him. "Dearka we have to leave, the enemy fleet is coming, and we need to get Yzak to a doctor!"

Dearka cursed, he shoot one last time after the mobile armor, then flew of to get away from the battle, Blitz followed him carrying the Duel. Nicol couldn't help but thinking 'someone very important for the Strike pilot is on the legged ship, I hate this war.'

Kira landed near the bridge of the Archangel as Mu was looking after the three retreating MS, "Wow, good job kid, that was..." Mu stopped he didn't really know what to say, what the kid just did was amazing. "Lets get back inside." Kira said quietly.

Kira landed and got the gundam back in is place, as he got out Lacus jumped at him and hugged him. "I'm so glad you are ok" she said. "Thank you" he said and hugged her back.

"Hey Kira who is this?" sounds a voice next to them. Kira pulled away form Lacus and looked at his four friends. "This is Lacus she is my wife, we got married are few month back, it was something our parents decided." Kira said, he felt bad about lying to them but, Murrue, Mu, Lacus and himself, had decided that's what they would say if someone asked.

"It is nice to meet you." Lacus said and gave a bow.

"Wow Kira, you are a lucky guy, she is pretty," Tolle said. Miriallias hand flew up and grasped her boyfriends ear "what?" she asked angry.

"AWW, of course not as pretty as you Mir, Please let go!" Miriallia pulled him along. "Lets go talk" she said as they walked off.

Lacus laughed "they are a nice couple" she said, "yeah" Kira said as he looked at Lacus, he wondered if they will ever be like them.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but we have to get back to the bridge, congratulation you two" Sai said and walked off with Kuzzey following him.

Kira and Lacus entered the room, they got married in, it was there room now. Mostly because there was two beds in there. Kira laid down on the first and Lacus sat on the other. "Lacus now that we meet up with the fleet, what do you want to do now, do you want to get of the ship or what?" he asked as he looked at her.

"I don't know, what about you?" She asked back.

"I had planned to get of but... something inside me also want to stay, to try and end the war." Lacus gave him a smile.

"Do what you think is right Kira, only you can decide." Lacus said and laid back on the bed, it wasn't long before she was fast asleep. Kira looked at the ceiling he had planned to get of the ship, when they meet with the fleet, but now he didn't really know.

What Kira didn't know was that right now his friends was talking about the same thing, and all of them decided to stay on the Archangel.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it took a little time but my sister just got married, so I had to be there.

Chapter 3

Athrun was walking around the Vesalius in frustrations, they had been out looking for Lacus but now they were forced to give up the search to join up with the Gamow and the rest of the Le Creuset fleet to continued the pursuit on the Legged ship.

Not that he was really in love with her, it still hurts when Rau said she was must likely dead, and it hurt even more to know that he was probably right, they had looked everywhere for her, but haven't found a thing.

"Hey Athrun, are you ok?" sound a voice behind him, Athrun turned and saw Nicol there, "Ohh hey Nicol, yes I'm fine, but we couldn't find Lacus anywhere." He said quiet, "I'm sorry to hear that, but maybe someone else found her" Nicol said, he really did fell bad for Athrun, he had already lost his mother in the bloody valentine tragedy.

Athrun nodded, but he couldn't really worry about that now, they had to stop the Archangel and... Kira too, he maybe just lost Lacus, Athrun didn't really want to fight his best friend. "You know what, when Dearka, Yzak and Me fought the Legged ship, the pilot of the Strike kept yelling out, you will not hurt her, or something like that. It sounds like whoever it was, was really important to him." Nicol said trying to get Athrun to think about something else.

"Hmm, so Kira finally found someone." Athrun thought out loud, "what, who is Kira?" Athrun shook his head. "Amm nothing never mind" he said and walked of. Nicol just stood looking after him, "Kira, I wonder if..." then he took of after Athrun.

Kira was walking around the Archangel, he got to the mess hall, where his friends was talking about there plans to stay, "Hey guys what's up?" He asked and sat down next to Sai. "We were talking about staying, I felt bad about just leaving" Tolle said as he looked at the table, "Me to" Mir said and moved a little closer to Tolle, the others just nodded in agreement.

The Strike pilot, looked at all of them, could he just pack up and leave his friends, but what about Lacus he didn't want her to get involved in war, it was bad enough that he fought his own kind, could he ask her to do the same, he stood up and walked of deep in his own thoughts.

As Kira got to his cabin, he just stood outside and looked at the door, "Kira can I please talk to you?" The boy looked to his right. "Arr hello miss Murrue, what is it?" Murrue could see that something irritated the boy, "lets go in side and talk," Kira nodded.

Lacus was still on her bed fast asleep, as the two walked in, Kira turned and looked at the captain, "Kira I'm sorry that I got you mixed up in all of this, but you really did save us all, I just want to say thank you," She said and bow to the boy.

Kira looked down at the floor, "Is ok captain, but I feel bad about leaving, and my friends wants to stay to, is just that..."

He looked over at Lacus. "How can I ask her to stay, to fight her own people, if the two of us got of and down to earth. Then I'm sure that I can help her get back to the Plants." Murrue gave a nod and smiled at the boy.

"I'm glad to have meet you Kira Yamato" Murrue said, turned and left the room.

Lacus sat up one her bed, "Kira?" he turned and looked at her, "do you really want to stay?" she asked.

"No, I have to help you get back to the plants." she smile at him and clapped the spot next to her, Kira sat down next to her.

"Don't lie to me" She said a little hard.

"Ok I want to stay, I really fell like I can do something to help," Lacus continued watching her husband, he was so kind.

"That's ok I can always try to get home later, but are you really sure you want to stay?" Kira nodded.

"I can't just leave my friends here, but you could get of, on you own." Lacus shook her head, "I don't know why but I feel like I have to stay here," She said still smiling at him and looking in to his eyes, Kira looked back in to her eyes, then turned away blushing, 'She is so beautiful.'

On the Vesalius Athrun was sitting in the Aegis, it wont be long before the Le Creuset team would commence the attack on the 8th fleet and again tried to destroy the Legged ship.

They had 11 GINNs, Buster, Blitz and his own machine Aegis, he didn't know if Yzak was well enough to fight and a part of him didn't really care.

"Ok boys and girls we will begin the attack now." Rau voice said over the radio. The three Zaft ship began moving forward, "All mobile suits launched" Captain Ades said after him.

Kira was sitting in the Strike as the battle was going on around him, he had been talking to Lacus when the battle alert had sound she had said "go and protect your friends, and please come back." he had nodded and ran off.

Mean will on Archangels bridge, Murrue was watching the battle they couldn't really do anything to help.

Admiral Halberton had ordered the Archangel to stay in the rear and out of the battle, but deep inside Murrue really wanted to help. Mu had already been up on the monitor to complain about not getting to join the party.

After that she had requested the permission to descent and get away from the battle, hopeful Zaft was more interested in the Archangel than the 8th fleet.

"The Duel and Buster just got through the first line and they are heading for the Menelaos," Sai reported, Murrue heard Natarle cursed Zaft quietly, as Murrue continued watching the fight, Mu came up on the monitor again, "captain I have to get out there, those damn machines are at it again, please let's join the fight."

Murrue looked at the blond man "I'm sorry but we can't..." She was cut of "please captain, you know as well as I do, that the rest of the gundams, are powerful enough to destroy the Menelaos, and Strike can get to the atmosphere on it's own." Kira said over the monitor.

"Kira!" Murrue called out surprised, to see the boy, but a part of her was also happy about seeing him, "captain let's at least try to help!" Natarle stepped over, "ok we will call you back before we reach stage 3." Kira smiled a little "roger mam!" he said.

The Aile Strike pack was put on the Strike, "Kira Yamato Strike Gundam launching!" the boy yelled as the MS flew out of the ship, with Moebius Zero following him. The first thing Kira saw as he joined the battle, was the Duel and Buster heading for him. The Buster shoot of both it's weapons at him, Kira evaded to the side and shoot back at the Buster.

"Dearka mind your own business, he is mine!" Yzak yelled angry and shoot of all of the Duels new weapons at the Strike, but somehow the enemy MS got past the shoots and headed for him, Yzak pulled out a beam saber, and flew at the Strike.

Kira block the saber with his shield, then flew back and shoot at the Duel with his beam rifle, "The Duel is been upgraded" Kira told himself, as he continued fighting the blue MS.

In the meantime on the Archangel Lacus was watching the battle, more and more ships of the 8th fleet was destroyed, it sadden her that so many people was getting killed out there, she really wished that they would stop, she looked back after the Strike and saw it was still fighting the Duel or whatever is name was, she was really worried about the brown haired boy inside the Strike, she hadn't know him for long, but she already cared deeply for him, "Kira" she wispered.

Mu who had been fighting the Aegis saw one of the Laurasia moving forward, heading for the Archangel, "damn you" he mumbled as he left the Aegis and flew of after the Laurasia class. Arhrun blinked and then followed the orange Mobile armor.

"Kid the Laurasia class we have to stop it, they are going to kamikaze the Archangel!" Mu called out to Kira.

Kira looked one last time at the Duel, then flew of after the Laurasia class, as Kira got close to the green ship he targeted some of the weapons on the ship and destroyed them, he was about to continued attacking the Laurasia class, when Duel attacked him from behind and he was forced to defend himself.

Mu looked out after Kira and saw that he was again fighting the Duel, Mu knew that whoever was in the Duel had a personal thing against Kira, just like himself and Rau Le Creuset.

The Menelaos moved so it got in between the Laurasia class and is the route to the Archangel, both ships opened fire at each other, it was obvious that both ships would be destroyed here. No one really saw a lonely shuttle leaving the Menelaos.

Lacus was still watching the battle, she really felt she needed to do something, she stood up and walked of to the bridge.

On the bridge, "ok that's it, get the Zero and the Strike back here now!" Natarle ordered.

Mu was about to fly back to the Archangel when he saw Kira still fighting the Duel he knew that the kid couldn't leave that fight.

"Kira we need to get back to the Archangel!" he yelled out as both MS sabers was slammed together.

Mu really want to help the kid but his machine couldn't get to the atmosphere so he was forced to retreat back to the Archangel and just hope for the best.

"Kira please come back!" Miriallia yelled, the door opened and Lacus ran in, everybody there looked at her.

"This is not a place for you girl, get out!" Natarle yelled. Lacus ignored her and ran over to Miriallia "let me try" she said, Mir cast one look at Natarle then gave Lacus what she asked for. "Kira!" Lacus yelled.

Kira was really in to the fight with the Duel he hadn't heard anything that Miriallia and Mu had said, he was about to attack again when, "Kira please come back, I don't want to lose you! Please come back to me!" he heard Lacus yell.

"Lacus" he wispered, he turned the Strike and was about to fly to the Archangel.

But Duel wasn't willing to let him leave the party. "I can't get back!" He yelled out, as he shoot back at the Duel, "Kira!" Lacus yelled.

Kira flew forward and slam his shield in to the Duel, Yzak got pushed back, Kira then turned and flew back at the Archangel.

Yzak looked after him, then he saw a shuttle flying past him, the Strike was to fare of for him to get it, but the shuttle he could take his anger on the Strike out on it.

Yzak pulled out his beam saber and flew at the shuttle, as he got close enough he slammed his saber in to the shuttle, cutting it in two.

Kira had just landed on top of the Archangel and as he turned to look after Duel, he only saw the moment the gundam cut the shuttle in two. "NOOO!" Kira yelled out as Archangel flew to the atmosphere.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kira got Strike back in to is place he opened the cockpit and actually felt out of the Gundam, Lacus gapped him, she pulled of his helmet and hugged him tight, "If I hadn't run away, then he wouldn't had destroyed that shuttle!" Kira sobbed in to the girl's shoulder.

"No it wasn't you fault, Kira you could not have known that he would shoot it down" Lacus said to him and rubbed his back. "She is right kid, it wasn't you fault." Mu said as he looked at the couple, Kira rubbed his face in Lacus hair, it smelt really good, as he did that he past out. "Kira?" Lacus asked as he fainted in her arms.

Mu walked forward "Lets get him to your room, so he can rest, then I will get the doctor." Lacus turned and looked at the blond man, she gave him a nod, "thank you" she said quiet.

Mu picked up the kid, he looked at the boys face, it was pretty clear that the kid was still sad about what had happened to the shuttle, "I'll get you next time Duel" Mu mumbled to himself, as he walked of with Lacus following him.

Mu put Kira on the bed, and left to get the doctor, Lacus sat down next to him, she moved some of his hair of his face, as she looked at the boy, she moved in and kiss his forehead, as she moved back, the girl knew he had a fever, she stood up and got some water, she washed his face, then put the rag on his forehead. "IT'S no good! Lacus! Lacus!" Haro yelled as he came in to the room with Birdy following him.

"Shhh be quiet Haro, Kira is sick." Lacus tolled the little robot, Haro jump on her bed, and Birdy landed on her shoulder and looked at Kira.

Mu was on his way to get the doctor, when Murrue came running to him, "Ahh hello captain" he said and gave her his most charming smile, Murrue just rolled her eyes at the blond man, "We got a problem" she said in a voice that reminded Mu about Lacus Haro, he laugh quietly to himself. "This is series Commander!" she yelled in a voice that said not to mesh with her.

"Ok sorry" Murrue told him about how the Buster had shoot after them when they had enter the atmosphere and how that had forced them to change course she also told him that they had landed in North Africa and not Alaska.

"Well I don't see we have a choice, but to make our way to Alaska from here, but it will be best to wait until the kid is felling better," he said to the brown hair captain of the ship, "Yes your are right, I still can't belive that whoever is in the Duel just destroyed that shuttle like that." Mu gave her a sad smile then walked of. "I'm going to get the doctor to take a look at the kid, he past out as he got out of the Strike, after that I better take a good look at the two Skygrasper that we got from the 8th fleet." Mu tolled her and walked of he knew that Murdoch was already busy looking them over to get them ready for the next battle.

Meanwhile back in Kira and Lacus room, Lacus was still looking after Kira and she was getting are bit worried, his fever was very high. The door opened and Kiras friends walked in, "Is he ok?" Mir asked as she kneeled down next to the boy, "I don't know, he is covered with sweat and he got are high fever." Lacus said, as the door open and the doctor walked in, he immediately began examine the boy.

Down in the Archangels hanger the engineers was busy looking over the two Skygrasper and the Strike, when Mu entered he had just got the doctor for the kid, he walked over to Murdoch, "how is the kid, Commander?" Murdoch asked.

Mu looked at him, "I think he will be ok, the pink princess is looking after him, but he blames himself for what happened to that shuttle." Murdoch got a angry look on his face, "that was not his fault, it was that bastard in the Duel, if I ever see the Duel pilot I'll beat the carp out of him that I promise!" Murdoch yelled so everybody in the hanger could hear him.

"I'll help out chief!" someone yelled. "Me to! we'll beat him so bad that his own mother wouldn't recognize him, won't we guys?!" "YEAH!!" Everybody yelled lifting there fists to the ceiling. Mu laugh it was nice seeing all the engineers care about Kira even though the boy was a coordinator, and they were naturals.

"He will be ok, he just need a lot of rest, then he should be fine," the doctor said as Lacus sigh with relief, "thank you doctor" she said as the doctor left the room, "that's ok" he called back.

Lacus took on look at Kira then decided she better get some sleep to, she got in to her nightgown and was about to crawl in to her bed when, "Lacus I'm sorry, please don't leave me" Kira whispered as a tear and ran down his face, Lacus kneeled down

"I won't Kira, I will always be here for you." She whisper in to his ear, and took his hand and gave it are gentle squeeze.

"Lacus" he whisper as he continued sleeping. The pink hair girl gave him a kiss on the cheek "good night Kira, sleep well."

She tolled him, and went to bed.

A man was looking at the ship through some binoculars. "Hmm so that's the legged ship, it got to be a powerful foe to get past Le Creuset and his team, well shall we give it a try?" the man asked, "of course sir," another man answered, then the two men turned and walked off.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank you all for reviewing and have a merry christmas.

Chapter 5

"Hey boys are we ready to attack them?" the soldiers looked at the man, "Yes sir, we are all ready," Andrew Waltfeld smiled, "that's good, the ship is sleeping right now, it should be fun checking out is capabilities in battle, don't you think boys." Everybody there, looked at each other then back at the commander, "yes sir, but if we get the chance can we destroy it sir?" One of the solders asked. Andy looked at him, "what fun is there in that, now you boys go out and play like good little boys ok?"

He said and began walking of, "remember boys that Rau Le Creuset, could not take that white baby down, and that Halberton sacrificed his fleet to get the ship down here, so we will just check it out and see what it can do ok." he called back to them. "Everybody get in your machine" DaCosta ordered. "Yes sir!" the soldiers said and began crawling in to the four legged mobile suit and attack helicopters.

On the Archangel, there was mostly quiet, Mu and Murdoch was still working on the Skygraspers. Murrue was in her room trying to sleep, and there was a few people on the bridge talking about what there life had been like before the war, and the married couple was both fast asleep. No one on the ship was expecting trouble, this night.

"Mam I got something, three attack helicopters!" Natarle looked at the screen "Damn, Ok level one battle station!" she yelled.

The alarm sounded all over the ship as the enemy close in.

Kira and Lacus got awake from the alarm. Kira slowly got to his feet but he didn't got fare as he almost felt over, but Lacus got in the way of his trip to the floor. Kira leaned against her as the girl put a hand on his forehead, "Kira, you are still sick!" Lacus tolled him, Kira looked at his wife, "I know but I have to get down to the Strike." he said week.

"But Kira you are not well enough to fight." she protested, "I have to." Lacus nodded slowly.

The couple got to the hanger, as Mu was busy yelling at Murdoch to get just one of the Skygrasper ready, he turned as Kira and Lacus walked in, it didn't take a doctor to see that the boy was still looked like hell, Mu ran over to them "kid you can't go out there, you are not in any condition to fight." Mu said.

Kira looked up at him, "I will be ok, just get me in to the Strike" Mu got a angry look on his face.

"Kira you are sick, how do you plan to pilot the Strike like this." Kira looked right back at the man.

"But none of the Skygrasper is ready, right now? and I'm the only one that can pilot the Strike, isn't that right commander?" Mu gave are beep sigh, "just come back alive ok?" Kira nodded as Lacus helped him to the gundam.

Kira got in to the mobile suit he was about to close the cockpit when Lacus crawled in after him, Kira looked surprised at the girl "Lacus what?" he asked her "I'm going to, there is no way I'm letting you go out there when you are like this," she tolled him,

"But Lacus..." Lacus gave him a angry look. "No! I'm coming with you!" Kira could see there was no way to change her mind.

The Launcher Striker pack got put on the MS, "Strike gundam, going out!" he yelled trying not to cough, the MS flew out of the Archangel, Kira got the machine down and landed on the sand, then it happened, Strike sank down in to the sand as the helicopters fired missiles at them. Kira shook his head trying to clear the spots in his sight, when he could finally see again, he saw the helicopters coming in for another round, Kira shoot of the all the machine guns on the gundam trying to hit the helicopters, but they hide behind a sand bank, after a little time they show up again and attack them from behind. Kira used the truster to get out of the way of the missiles.

"Ok let the BuCUEs join in." Andy said as he watched the fight, five dog like mobile suit, began rolling forward.

Kira was still trying get the copters, but that was hard, he fund it very difficult to concentrate and he felt like throwing up. "KIRA!" Lacus yelled as the BuCUEs ran at them, Kira looked up again and saw the five MS they shoot after them, Kira try to get Strike out of the way but it was still hit.

"What the heck is he doing out there!" Natarle yelled angry at the boys bad fighting against the BuCUEs, "Prepare to fire, try to take out the BuCUEs!" she order. "Kira get out of the way." Miriallia called out to him.

"Kira did you hear her." Kira nodded slowly, and the Strike jumped out of the way, he shoot after one of the BuCUEs with the Agni but he missed as the Strike got back down to earth, it again sank down in the sand.

"Kira try to take are deep breath and try to relax." Lacus tolled him, Kira did what she said. Strike again jumped out, one of the four legged MS way, Kira shoot of the big beam cannon, at one of the BuCUEs, meanwhile programming the OS for this kind of fighting, as Strike got down on the sand again it did not sink in. "You did it Kira, you really did it," Lacus said, Kira nodded he was about to attack the BuCUEs, but he again got spots in front of his eyes.

"Ok commander is ready to go!" Murdoch yelled as Mu jump in to the first Skygrasper, "Mu La Flaga Launching!" he yelled as the Skygrasper flew out of the Archangel.

As Mu got out, he looked down at the Strike, Kira wasn't fighting as he normally did, the kid was still sick and he knew he had to help him, so he decided to take out the helicopters hoping that the kid could handle the BuCUEs that long.

"Kira!" Lacus screamed almost crying, as the gundam got knock over on is back Lacus was really scared now, "Lacus" he whispered back, then he saw it, the seed just like that time with the Duel, Buster and Blitz. One of the BuCUEs was coming at them, Kira lifted the leg and kicked it away, then he got the gundam back on is feet, another attack from behind, Kira turned and slammed his right hand in to the MS, it landed on is back. Kira step forward and steeped on the mobile suit, he used Agni to shoot of the BuCUEs head, another attack from the front. Kira jump over it, turned and shoot the BuCUE in the back and it blew up.

Kira was about to continued fighting the last BuCUEs when, "Kira the power!" Lacus yelled, he looked down there was not much time left, "damn" he mumble to himself. Suddenly missiles flew in hitting the four legged mobile suits, "what now!?" Kira heard Mu yelled over the radio.

Trucks came in shooting at the BuCUEs, one stopped next to the Strike, "Try and see if you can get the BuCUEs to the target place, there is a trap waiting for them there," The Strike jumped away from the fight and the Zaft pilots followed it.

It didn't take long to get the MS to the place mark, the last three BuCUEs landed. Strike got out of the way just as the place blew up.

Lacus turned in Kiras lap and hugged him as the boy took a deep breath, Lacus pulled his helmet of, as her husband hugged her back, they continued sitting there hugging sometime.

On the Plants Athrun Zala was sitting in his car on his way to Siegel Clynes house he felt like he had to talk to Lacus father about her, as he got there he rang the doorbell, it was Siegel Clyne himself that open the door, "Ohh hello Athrun" the man said as he looked at the boy with a sad look on his face, "Mr Clyne I'm sorry we could find her anywhere, Le Creuset said that she was probably dead." Siegel looked down at the floor, as any father he did not like the idea that his child might be dead, "I never liked that man," he mumble quiet, but Athrun still heard him.

"What do you think Athrun?" he asked after a little while and still looking at the floor. "I don't know sir, but I really want to belive she is alive, she is to strong to be dead." Siegel Clyne nodded to himself, he also belived that his daughter was alive. "Do you want a cop of coffee?" Siegel asked the blue haired young man.

"Yes I could really use it" Athrun answered as both entered the house.

As they got inside Athrun was attacked by Lacus army of Haros "Athrun! Athrun! Athrun!" they yelled happy, Athrun tried to get away from them but he didn't get far as the Haros surrounded him, and for the first time since his daughters disappearance Siegel Clyne smiled.

To be continued.

Just for those who don't know Agni is the name of the Strikes giant beam cannon.

I have a requist could someone tell me the names of the guys on the bridge, the one with the glases, the gray hair one and last but not least the blue hair one, I can't find the name of them anywhere. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank you all for the help with the bridge crews names, it will be a big help in the future.

Chapter 6

Kira and Lacus was still sitting in the Strike hugging each other, Kira was almost a sleep on her shoulder, as Lacus ran her hand up and down Kiras back. Lacus could hear Miss Murrue and Mu La Flaga talking to the people who had helped them out, she was not so worried about that right now, she was more worried about Kira, how could he continue being so sick, she asked herself as she hugged him. Suddenly "Ensign Yamato please come down here!" sounded Murrues voice.

Kira began moving to get out of the machine "Kira are you sure you should?" he gave a small nod.

"I'll be ok Lacus, but you better stay up here ok" Lacus looked at him she really wanted to go down there with him, but no one knew she had been in the Strike with him.

Kira opened the cockpit and somehow got down on the ground, as he walked forward he could hear people talking, as they saw him but he couldn't make out what they were saying, suddenly one of them ran over to him, "It is you!" Kiras eyes was again blurred, as he try to make out the persons face, finally he could see who it was. "Ohh you are that person I meet back at Morgenroete" he said just loud enough for her to hear him.

Cagalli squeezed her fist together, then she hit the boy in front of her, everybody there was surprise that he collapsed like are house of cards and stayed down, some of the gorillas laughed, as Murrue ran over, she pushed Cagalli away as she kneeled down next to the boy and put her hand on his forehead, "KIRA! you are still sick!" she yelled, the gorillas stop laughing as they watched the captain worrying about the pilot. No one but Mu saw Lacus come down from the Strike and ran to her husbands side.

Kira reached up and took the hand that was still on his forehead, "can i please get some water." Murrue blinked as Kira asked her this, they hadn't taken water out with them and it was obvious to all there, that the heat of the desert was really getting to the boy, Sahib walked forward and throw his water bottle next to her, Murrue pick it up, she got it to Kiras mouth.

"Here Kira drink" Murrue said, as she emptied the bottle in his mouth, "thank you mom" he mumble.

Murrue could help but blush at being called that. "Lacus?" he asked, "I'm here Kira" she said and squeezed his hand, when he was sure she was there he slowly fell asleep.

Mu walked over to them, "I think we better get him inside and try to cool him down, it is to hot out here for that," he said the two women nodded as Mu picked up the boy and carried him back to the Archangel with Lacus following him.

Murrue turned back to the gorillas, "thank you for the water" she said and gave a little bow.

"That's ok, I don't like to see people sick, but I think it was stupid to let him pilot when he is like that, but I can see that you care very much about him, so my guess is that he did not say he was still sick, so he could still go out." Sahib said.

Murrue slowly nodded, she really hopped that Kira would get well soon, "I would like to talk more to you" Murrue said, Sahib nodded "Is fine by me." Murdoch and the other mechanics was all ready busy getting the Strike back on the Archangel.

Archangel lifted off and followed the gorillas back to there base, Cagalli sat in one of the cars, Kisaka next to her driving, and her friend Ahmed behind them, "Was it really necessary to hit the boy?" Kasaka asked as he glanced over at the blond girl next to him.

Cagalli got a little angry, "I didn't know he was sick." she said back, turning away and looked out over the desert ignoring both people looking at her, Cagalli did fell bad about hitting the boy, he most likely saved her life and she repay by hitting him, she knew she had to talk to him when they got back to base.

Kira was fast asleep in his bed, with Lacus next to him watching over him, she again dried of the sweat on his forehead, "Kira."

She took a beep breach, then she slowly began to sing, Kira mumble her name in his sleep and she gave his hand are squeezed, as she continued singing.

As they got back to the Desert Dawns base Cagalli entered the Archangel, both to take a look around and to apologize to the MS pilot, after walking around most of the ship, she saw a brown haired girl. "Hey do you know where I can find the pilot of the Strike?" Miriallia turned and looked at her, Mir hesitated a little, all of the crew knew that the blond had hit Kira, "why, do you want to know?" Miriallia asked still trying to be polite.

"Because I need to talk to him and say I'm sorry," Mir nodded mostly to herself, "ok he is down the hall in that room where you can hear singing from. "Thank you" Cagalli said and walked of, "your welcome" Mir said back.

Cagalli found the room, and could hear a female voice in there, she lift her hand and knocked, "come in" the voice called, Cagalli open the door and walked in. Lacus turned away from Kira and looked at the blond, Lacus couldn't help but felling a little angry, "I just want to say sorry," Cagalli said as she looked at the floor, Lacus anger left her "I think he will be ok" the pink hair girl said trying to hide how worried she really was.

Cagalli looked over at the boy, "What is wrong with him?" Lacus too looked back at him, "I think it's mostly stress for piloting the Strike, he haven't really had a break since we got onboard," Lacus said as she removed some of his hair on his forehead.

Cagalli looked at both of them, "what are you to him?" Cagalli asked, Lacus turned back to Cagalli.

"Ohh I forgot I'm Lacus Yamato, I'm his wife" Lacus said as she again turned back to Kira. Cagalli blinked.

"You mean you two are married?" for her it was hard to belive, they were both her age, but the pink haired girl looked quite happy taking care of her husband, "Yes we have to be married, for me to be his wife." Lacus said with a very big smile on her face. Cagalli felt a little jealous she want's someone to care for the same way and have that person care for her to.

"I will se you later" Cagalli said and left the room in a hurry, before Lacus could answer.

The blond girl continued walking around the Archangel, when she saw her friend Ahmed looking around.

"Hey Ahmed, what are you doing?" she asked, he turned and looked at her, "just taking a look around, it's quite a interesting ship, and the Mobile Suit is really cool, but what about you Cagalli did you see the pilot?" She gave a small nod.

"How do you know him?" Ahmed asked as he watched the girl.

"We meet at Heliopolis, just after Zaft attack he tried to help me, he pushed me in to a escape pod," The boy smiled.

"Hmm ok, lets go outside and get something to eat, I think the others are out there too" he said, "Ok" she answered and followed him out of the ship.

Back in Kira and Lacus room, Kira slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Lacus smiling face looking back at him, "Hey how are you feeling?" she asked, he blink as he laid, he did fell better not 100 procent, but better, good enough to get out of bed. He sat up as she sat down on the bed next to him, "I was so worried about you." Kira gave her a smile.

"I'll be ok, but I'm a little hungry and thirsty." He said, Lacus smile got bigger as he said that, if he want food that was are good sign that he was getting better, she stood up "I'll go get you some, be right back" she said and left the room, with Kira looking after.

'I'm so lucky she is so nice, and even though I got her mixed up in all of this, she is still kind to me, I like being with her so much, and her smile is so cute and she is the most beautiful girl I meet, I think I'm...' he sock his head, 'No is to early for that or is it?'

Lacus was on her way to the mess hall when she ran in to Mu. Mu steep back and looked at the pink hair girl, "hey what's the big hurry" he asked, "Kira just woke up and he asked for food, so I'm on my way to get some" Lacus said as she walked past the man, Mu smiled as he head that, "well that's good news" Mu said as the girl ran of. Mu continued on his way he had hear that there where some kind of party outside.

Kira was still deep in his own thoughts, that he did not see the door open and the captain of the ship walked in, "Hey Kira how are you feeling?" Murrue asked as she entered, she had meet Mu on the way and he had said that the boy should be up. Kira didn't answer, he was fare away in his own thoughts, Murrue waved her hand in front of his face, "Kira" she called out play full and snapped her fingers.

Kira blinked as he looked at the captain, "Ohh hello, miss Murrue" he said.

"Hello Kira, are you felling better?" she asked, Kira gave a small nod as answer, then he was back in his own thoughts.

Murrue blinked she wondered what he was thinking about, "Kira what are you thinking about?" she asked before he disappeared back to his own world, "nothing" he answered as Lacus smiling face came in to his head, Murrue looked at him sceptic, she did not belive that for one second, "really?" she asked again play full, "you are not thinking about a certain girl with pink hair?" Kira blushed and looked at the floor this was really embarrassing.

Murrue was about to continue the torture, when the door opened and Lacus entered with a tray in her hands and Haro jumping around behind her, "Hello captain" she said with a big smile on her face, Murrue stood up.

"Hello Lacus, we will talk later Kira" she said and gave him a small wink.

Kira's blush got a more deeper red as Murrue left the room. Lacus looked after her then back at Kira, was the captain flirting with him? Lacus couldn't help but felling a little jealous, "she hang out with Mu to much" Kira said as he looked at Lacus with a big smile, Lacus steep back and she felt her face turn red, as Kira looked at her, "here is the food." she said and handed him the plat, Kira took it "thank you."

Lacus could help herself "What do you think about the captain?" she asked as Kira began eating his food, Kira looked back at her "Hmm she is like the big sister I never had, she is always kind to me, and is nice that she is more worried about me then the Strike." Kira said as he took a spoon full soup. Lacus nodded she was happy with the answer. She watched quietly as Kira continued eating the food she had brought him.

"Shall we take a walk outside?" Kira asked as he put the plate down, Lacus got to her feet "yes that would be nice" the two of them left the room and got out of the ship, they walked around and looked at all the happy people that was there.

Lacus took Kira's arm and leaned in to him as they walked around there where some of the ships crew outside also parting. They saw Mu, Murrue and Natarle talking and laughing with some of the gorillas they also saw the blond girl out there, she was talking to some of her friends she didn't see the two as they walked past her.

Kira and Lacus sat down away from the other's both looked up at the stars it was are really nice night so peaceful and both just sat quietly enjoying each other company. But the peace and quiet didn't continue long, suddenly the battle alert sounded.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

I jump over the episode where Kira slapped Cagalli at the end, I could not find an idea to what to change in it.

Chapter 7

"Hmm so they are off?" Murrue asked the blond man walking next to her. Mu looked over at the captain, "yes I really think the kid need it, fighting so much can be really stressful, you know first he was sick, and when he finally got better he had to fight the Desert Tiger again." Mu took a beep breath then continued, "it's a good thing he got the pink princess to look after him, I don't want to think about how he would have handled all of this if she hadn't been here, she really cares about him." He said and looked up at the ceiling. Murrue nodded, "You are right, they are really cute together," Mu looked away from the ceiling and over at the captain, "yes it was a really good idea I got to get them married," He said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Murrue gave him a teasing smile, "well even you deserve to get at least one good idea in your life, don't let it go to your head baka." She said and walked of. Mu grinned as he looked after her, "women can be so mean! I like that." Murrues voice came down the hall, "I can still hear you, commander." Mu just kept smiling as he walked to his room.

Kira and Lacus was sitting in a car side by side on there way to town, Cagalli in front of them, and Kisaka driving, another car was in front of them, with Natarle and some of the other bridges crew. Kira looked over at Lacus, she did not have her hair pin on and her hair was in a long ponytail, she also had on a pair of fake glasses, and she was dressed in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt Kira couldn't help but find her cute like this.

Lacus could fell Kiras eyes on her, she glanced over at him and she gave him a small smile, she saw Kira looked away blushing. Lacus herself did fell a little strange dressed like this.

But Mu had said to her she should try to hide that she was Lacus Clyne, and after all this was Zaft territory. Some people here was bound to know who she was. She leaned over and laid her head on Kira's shoulder, Kira looked down at her then moved his hand up to her other shoulder holding her close.

Cagalli who had been watching them turned and looked back out on the road, she was still sad that her friend Ahmed had been killed in the last fight. Finally they were there, Kira got out first, then help Lacus out of the car, "well I'm counting, on you Ensign Yamato, please take care" Natarle called out to them, the two cars took of, leaving the three teens there, two of them holding hands. "Come on you two lets go" Cagalli said trying not to sound to demanding.

Lacus and Kira walked after her, as they began getting the things they needed, Cagalli also showed Kira and Lacus some of the things that Zaft had done to the town.

Finally about an hour the three youngster was sitting down to get something to eat, not knowing someone was watching them, The two girls began talking as Kira was looking around, the first thing Lacus did when the plate was put in front of her was to cover the kebab with yogurt sauce. Cagalli who was watching looked at her with a look of disgust, "Lacus what are you doing, kebabs taste much better with chili sauce," Cagalli said as she pure, chili sauce over her meal.

Lacus took a bite out of her kebab, "hmm I think this taste pretty good" Lacus said after swallowing her first bite.

"Is much better with chili sauce," Cagalli said hard and took a bite of her own food.

Lacus blinked "I really don't like chili" she said back, both girls turned and looked at Kira trying to make him decide.

Kira felt a chill ran down his spine, "What do you think?" both said at the same time. Kira blinked he had just got his food, "hmm I...I..." Kira looked at both girls. The blond looked really demanding, and Lacus looked somewhat sad and hope full.

"He wants the yogurt sauce!" someone said loudly behind them, the teens turned and looked at the person behind them, "It's that right kid, you want the yogurt sauce" the man said and pick up the bottle, he was about to pure it over Kira's kebabs.

But Cagalli was not the kind of person to give up with out a fight, "NO he wans the chili sauce!" She used her own bottle to push, his bottle away, "No yogurt! just because you want to ruin you stomach doesn't mean he have to!" The man yelled as he fought back against her, "You have no right to decide what people put on there food, go away!" Cagalli yelled back.

Kira looked over at Lacus for help, she had a small smile on her face and she looked like she found the two of them fighting over the sauce really amusing, "here" she said and handed him a bottle of Tabasco sauce. Kira took it and put some of the sauce over his food, he began eating as the two continued fighting about witch sauce was best.

"Ok then we will let, Kira decide" Cagalli said, as both turned and looked at him, both was about to say something, when they saw Kira eating his kebab with something other then there chosen sauces. Cagalli put her bottle down and pick up, the one Kira had used, "Tabasco sauce!" she said loudly.

The man sat down next to Kira "fine choice, is not as good as yogurt, but it will do" he said with a big smile on his face, Cagalli just continued looking angry at the boy, but Kira choice to ignore her.

"Hmm you guys sure brought a lot of stuff, is there a party somewhere I wasn't invited to, who would dare to do such a thing and not invite me to a party, it just can't be true!" the man said sounding like he wasn't fare from crying.

"That's none of your business what we need that stuff for," Cagalli said still looking mad.

"No we just need a lot of stuff" Lacus said, as she looked at the somewhat strange man. Deep inside Lacus couldn't help but finding him funny, and she could see Kira felt the same way. The man looked over at her, "does that mean there is no party?" he asked, sounding like a 4 year old, who just found out there was no Santa Claus. "No sorry" Lacus said trying not to laugh. "Damn it!" the man cursed.

Up on a roof nearby two man were talking, "Hmm that guy is so strange, I wonder who those kids are?" one of them said, "I don't care, I just want to get that guy," the first nodded, "you are right, lets blow that, disgusting coordinator back in to space."

Back down on the street, the four was still sitting at the table when, the man suddenly jumped up, he gave the table a hard kick. "HIT THE DECK!" he yelled as Kira jump over Lacus and Cagalli.

"We are going to destroy you, you rotten space invader!" Someone yelled as four man ran out on the street, with machine guns firing, "For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" another yelled, the man pulled out a gun and shoot back at them. As Cagalli said loudly "Those guys a Blue Cosmos!"

"Ok let them have it!" The man yelled and shoot of his weapon back at them hitting one of them, more people joined and the Blue Cosmos found themselves out numbered.

Kira suddenly saw something out of the corner of his eye, one of them was aiming at the strange man.

Kira hurried picked one of the sauce bottles, he jump out "KIRA!" he heard Lacus yell, he throw the bottle as hard as he could into the face of the man, then the boy ran forward and gave the man a hard kick in the face, he felled over as Kira stood over him breathing hard.

"KIRA!" Lacus yelled as she ran over to him and graphed his arm, he turned and looked at her. "I'm ok Lacus, no need to worry" he whisper, as he slowly reached up to her face and softly rubbed of the yogurt sauce that was there. Lacus felt her face go red, as Kira licked the sauce of his fingers, she pressed her face in his shoulder to hide her blush, Kira moved his arms around her and hugged her.

Cagalli got to her feet she looked at the couple, she was a little mad that no one seemed to care if she was hurt when,

"Are you Ok Cagalli?" Kira asked the blond as he was still hugging Lacus, "I'm fine I just got covered with sauce" she said and turned her back to them.

"Commander!?" someone yelled and a red hair man ran over to the strange man, "are you ok sir?" The strange man took of his sunglass and hat, "I'm fine DaCosta, thanks to this guy" he said and walked over and slapped Kira on his back, like they were long time friends.

Kira looked at the strange man, when he heard Cagalli say "we were talking to Andrew Waltfeld." Andy turned and looked over at Cagalli, he couldn't help chuckle at the sight of her covered in sauce, that earned him an angry glanced in return.

He hurried turned back to the boy and the pink hair girl, "well you did save my life, my boy and for that I thank you."

"So what do you think, this is my home sweet home" Andy said as they drove up to his house, the teens looked around as the car stopped, none of them found the place that nice, there were Mobile Suit everywhere BuCUEs and ZuOOTs was standing guard, none of the teens liked being here, "well it does look nice, but we better get going" Kira said.

Andy turned and looked at him with a smile, "you can't do that, the blond over there got covered with sauce, lets at least get her cleaned up first," he said and pointed at Cagalli.

As they got inside a beautiful women was there she looked over all four of them and stopped at Cagalli, she smiled a little. Then looked back to her boyfriend "hmm Andy, you were out eating kebabs again, right?" she said and lift one of her eyebrows. Andy looked at her "you know me to well, can you please help the blond girl get cleaned up she's got sauce all over her." he said, she nodded and put her hand on Cagalli's shoulder and led her off.

Both Lacus and Kira looked after her, "hey you two come in here," Andy called out to them, they looked at each other, then walked in to the room, Andy walked over to them and handed them both a cup first Kira. Then he stop in motions as he got his first good look at Lacus, when he first had talked to the teens, he had been more forced on Cagalli, then Blue Cosmos had attacked him it was only now he got a really good look at the pink hair girl.

He handed her the coffee, then walked over to the window. "So what do you think? Is it one of my better brewers" he asked as he looked out. "It taste fine" Kira said, as he drank his coffee. Lacus nodded she was not much of a coffee person, but it did taste ok.

Kira looked around the room, as Andy turned and looked at the teens, or the teen, "you do know that your father is worried about you Miss Clyne" Lacus lift her head and looked at the man, as Kira spit out his coffee on the floor.

"Yes I know he is worried, if you talk to him please tell him I'm ok" Lacus said and walked over to Kira, "hmm my guess is that the Archangel found you near Junius Seven, and you been on it since." Lacus took Kira's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to calm him down, "yes that's right, Mr Waltfeld." the man took a big mouth full of coffee before he continued.

"Many people at the plants will be happy to hear that you are still alive." the girl looked down at the floor, Kira took a step forward to the man, "can you get Lacus back to the plants?" Kira asked as he looked at the man.

Andy looked right back at the boy, he glanced over at Lacus then back at the boy, "are you sure you want her to leave, is obvious that you care very much about her, right Strike pilot?" Kira got a look of shock on his face, one thing was that the guy knew that Lacus was on the Archangel, but how the hell did he know that he was the pilot of the Strike.

"I have seen you in battle two different times, but don't worry I'm not going to hurt any of you, even though I'm still wondering why you are fighting against your own kind. Now tell me do you really want her to leave?" Kira looked over at Lacus, even though no other could tell, he knew she was mad at him.

"You could at least ask me Kira, if I want to leave," she said hard, Kira looked at the floor. "I'm sorry Lacus I just thought, you wanted to go home if you got the chance," Lacus gave him a small smile but was still looking somewhat mad, "next time ask first."

"Boy what do you think about this war?" Andy asked after a little time, Kira looked away from Lacus and back at the man, he was a little confused about the change in subjects, "I actually hate it, is such a sad thing war," Andy nodded.

"But how do you end it, when all of you enemies have been destroyed, will it end then? Or will we simply look for new enemies to fight and destroy?" Andy asked as he looked at the boy.

Kira looked over at Lacus for help, "I meet many Naturals on the Archangel many of them are really nice. I think that both Zaft and the Earth Alliance are fighting because they don't really know each other, I don't think is right to kill just because you are something others are not." Lacus said as she moved a little closer to Kira, who laid an arm around her.

Andy smiled as he looked at them, miss Lacus was right, he was about to say something when the door opened and Aisha stepped in with Cagalli behind her, "hmm she looks nice in that dress " Andy said as he looked at Cagalli in a beautiful green dress that looked like it was made for her.

Cagalli was about to yell at the man, when DaCosta came running. "Sir there a two people here to see you" he said as he saluted. Andy looked at him, "damn, ok Aisha show my guest out the other way." Aisha nodded and the teens began walking off Lacus and Cagalli was out, when Andy graphed Kiras arm, "the next time we meet in battle then play along ok, berserker" he whispered to the boy. Kira looked confused then he gave a small nod, 'what is a berserker?' he thought.

Aisha said goodbye to the teens as they got outside then she left. The three had not gotten far before Kira stopped, two familiar Mobile Suits was standing there, "Duel, Buster" he whisper to himself as he looked at the two machine.

The picture of the Duel cutting down that shuttle, ran repeatedly over and over in his head. Lacus walked over to him and took his hand "come on Kira lets go home." He looked away from the enemy Mobile Suit, he gave Lacus a sad smile then they walked off.

They were long over the time that they had to be at the meeting place, when they finally got there they saw Natarle and Kisaka there, "Where the hell have you been!?" Natarle yelled as she saw the teens.

"We are not in this town to play tourists!" she continued.

Kira looked at her, "I'm sorry mam, is a long story, but can we please wait with it, till we get back to the Archangel?" he asked trying not to show how tired he really was, he knew that both Cagalli and Lacus also could use a goodnights sleep.

The woman continued looking angry at him, "He is right miss Badgiruel, we should get out of here" Kisaka said next to her, the woman cast a glanced over at the man then she gave a small nod, and walked of to the car the others following her.

As they sat quietly in the car it did not take long before Lacus was a sleep on Kira's shoulder he rubbed her pink hair as he slowly drift of soon he to was in dream land using Lacus hair as a pillow.

Cagalli looked back at them as they slept like that, she could not help but smile a little as she watched them they looked really cute like that, as every other girl she did like romantic and she had to admit they were a really nice couple.

She turned back and looked up at the night sky as she sank down in her seat.

She let out a big yawn, it had been morning when they got to town and now it was night, if someone asked her, she didn't have any idea of what the three of them had used the day for, but the start of the day had been fun, until they had meet the Desert Tiger good she hated that man.

She took another look at the pair, she was happy that they both were ok, that man hadn't hurt them, she turned back in her seat where she continued watching the stars.

As the cars got back to the Archangel and the gorillas base Cagalli jump out of the car and walk over to Kira, "Kira" she whisper in to his ear, he just continued sleeping, she tried again calling his name in his ear this time a little louder, still no movement on his part. Cagalli could fell she was getting mad, she graphed his ear and gave a sharp whistle in to it.

Kira gave a small jump, but he didn't get far as Lacus was still holding on to him, he turned and gave the blond girl an angry look, she just smiled back at him.

Kira crawled slowly out of the car trying not to disturb the girl sleeping on his shoulder, as he got out of the car he gentle pick her up like a bride, he began walking to the Archangel. When he heard Cagalli call after him, "You two look like you just got back from your honeymoon."

Kira almost tripped over his own legs as he heard that, but lucky he stayed on his feet, he didn't want to drop the girl in his arms, Kira could hear Cagalli walk off, he knew he had to get Lacus to bed. Then he had to talk to Miss Murrue, Miss Natarle, and maybe Mu to, but the boy could not move he just stood there looking at Lacus face, it felt so right with her in his arms, like she was meant for him to carry her like this and the more time he spent with the girl the more he cared for her, 'maybe I'm am falling in...'

"Hey kid, hurry up you know how Natarle can be when you are not on time" Mu said as he came walking over to him.

Kira gave a small nod, "yes, I just need to put her to bed," Mu just smile at the boy. Kira walked of still with Lacus in his arms, 'the captains right, they are cute together. I wonder if me and the captain will look good like that' Mu thought as he began walking to Murrue's room, still with many ideas about him and Murrue, some of them perverted and some of them not.

When he got there, he just walked in he saluted Natarle who saluted back, but Murrue got his most charming smile, if Natarle hadn't been here he would had kissed the captains hand. Murrue sighed and rolled her eyes as she saw his smile, that smile was not going to work. "Where is Kira?" she asked, Mu was a little disappoint that Murrue hadn't at least blush a little, this woman is tough.

"He is putting the pink princess to bed, then he should be right down here" Mu said still aiming his smile at her.

Kira somehow got the door to his and Lacus room open, "Kira Kira!" Haro yelled as the pink robot saw him, Birdy also took of from where he had been sitting, and landed on Kiras shoulder, "Shh you two, Lacus is asleep" he told them, after they had quiet down, Kira walked over to Lacus bed and laid her on it, then he took of her shoes and then the fake glasses.

After that he pulled the covers over her, he sat back on the floor and looked at her face, he slowly moved in and gave her a gentle kiss on her for head, "goodnight Lacus" he whisper to her, he took one last look at her face then he walked out of the room with Haro jumping after him and with Birdy still on his shoulder.

When the door closed, Lacus slowly opened her eyes, she looked at the door as a smile spread on her face, "goodnight Kira" she said as she moved a little to get more comfortable, it didn't take her long till she was again was fast asleep.

Kira knocked on Murrue's door, "come in" sounded the captains voice, Kira open the door and walked in with Bridy still on his shoulder and Haro behind him, "Hello captain" he said and gave a somewhat lazy salute. "Hey Kira I'm glad your back, could you please tell me what happened to the three of you today?" Murrue asked as she looked at the boy.

Kira gave a small nod and sat down, he began telling about what had happened today as good as he could. He told them about the attack by Blue Cosmos and how they meet Andrew Waltfeld and how he saved the Desert Tigers life. "WHAT! YOU SAVED HIS LIFE!" Natarle yelled, making Kira jump in his seat.

"Yes mam I didn't know who he was at first, and even if I had known it, I think I would have helped him anyway." Murrue nodded she could understand that she may had done just the same thing, had she been in Kira place, "continue Kira" the captain said, Kira did as she said and told them more about what had happened in the town, but the more he told the more tired he got, finally he couldn't help it any longer and let out a big yawn.

"Ensign Yamato, show some respect!" Natarle yelled at the boy. "Is ok Natarle, Kira why don't you go get some sleep we will wait with the rest till tomorrow, OK." Kira nodded his thanks to the captain and walked slowly to the door.

"Oh I almost forgotten, we saw the Duel and Buster in town."

"Damn!" Mu mumble as the boy walked of with the two small robots following him, "I was hoping it would take some time before we had to meet any of the other G-weapon again." Murrue nodded from behind her desk.

"Well there is nothing we can do about it now so we might as well get some sleep" Murrue said and stood up and stretch.

"Captain Ramius, I have a single question before we turn in." Murrue looked at the other woman. "What is it Natarle?"

"Well I been wondering one thing, what is miss Yamato a natural or a coordinator?"

Murrue blink as the black hair woman asked her that, Kira, Mu and herself hadn't talked about what to say if someone asked that, "she is natural, Kira told me after he found her in the debris belt. There marriages was something there parents sat up, he said that they had only meet a few times, before they were married and that's all he told" Mu said and smiled at the woman, Natarle gave a nod "Hmm I see thank you commander, now if you will excuse me, I will go to bed. Good night" she said and left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind the black haired woman. Murrue turned to the blond man "how can you lie like that?" she asked. Mu smiled at her, "you should hear what I said to get out of school as a child" he said.

Murrue smiled as she thought about him as a child "you most have been cute as a child, it is a shame it didn't hang on as you got older." She said. Mu laughed "yeah you right, now I'm more charming and handsome" Murrue rolled her eyes again at the man but she was still smiling to him, "goodnight Mu" Mu smiled back he turned and walked to the door, "goodnight" he said as he left the room.

Kira opened the door to his and Lacus room, he took one look at the pink hair girl who was still fast asleep, she looked really cute sleeping like that her hair laid lose around her and she was smiling in her sleep.

Kira put Haro on the small table at the end of her bed, as Bridy flew over and landed next to the pink round robot, it wasn't long after that, before Kira also laid in his bed fast asleep.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

About the Shinn/Stella thing one of you asked about. I haven't really thought about it, but I will look in to it when we get so fare but I wont promise anything. Also the thing with Lacus pink hair give her away as a coordinator, there a some Naturals that have strange colored hair, try to take a look at Yuna Roma Seiran, and Shani Andras just to name some.

Chapter 8

The next day Lacus slowly opened her eyes, she looked around the room, Haro and Bridy was on the table at the end of her bed, she looked over at Kiras bed and found him still fast asleep a smile spreads on her lips as she watched him, then she slowly crawled out of her bed she stretch as she got to her feet.

Lacus took two steps over to Kira's bed, she looked down at him, and saw that he had a smile on his face, it seemed like he was sleeping well for a change, she was happy about that. After watching him a bit, she turned and left the room.

Lacus opened the door to the shower room there was only one other person in there. Miriallia Haw, "Hello miss Haw" Lacus said and gave a small bow.

Miriallia looked at the pink hair girl, she had really wanted to talk to Kira's wife more since she got onboard but there hadn't really been the time, after all she and Lacus was the only girls there age onboard the Archangel.

"Hello miss Yamato, how are you doing?" Mir asked as Lacus began to undress to take a shower.

"I'm doing fine, there a so many nice people especially the captain and La Flaga, and Kira is so kind to me." Lacus said as she turned on the water.

"Yes Kira is always nice to people, If I didn't have Tolle then maybe..." Mir stop and let it stay in the air, Lacus looked over at the other girl from the shower. "Then I'm happy that you got Tolle." Mir smiled as she washed the shampoo out of her hair "yeah me to, but I most admit I'm happy that we found you in the debris belt, Kira is more happy now then before you got onboard, me and the others really tried to support him as much as we could, but you do a better job then all of us put together, and I think Kira deserved to be at least a little happy."

Lacus nodded to herself, she was happy to know that she was helping Kira, "can I ask you a favour?" Lacus asked while enjoying the water running down over her body, "of course what is it?" Mir asked and turned off the water she shaked her head to get some of the water out of her hair. "Well me and Kira are married as you know, but I don't really know much about him, so I was wondering if you could tell me a little about him, you know some of the more happy times?" Lacus said as she rubbed some shampoo in to her long hair.

Miriallia smiled as she used a towel to dry the water of her body, "Yes that could be fun, I got many stories about how stupid, Kira and Tolle can be." Mir said.

Lacus was on her way out of the shower, she got a towel and began drying of the water "Yes something like that" Lacus said, soon after both girls were dressed and walking down the hall, talking and giggle about ones boyfriend and the others husband.

Meanwhile on the plants, Athrun Zala was in his fathers office, "I think is time we gave up the search on Lacus Clyne, I will see if I can find another girl for you too marry is that clear Athrun?" Patrick said in a hard voice. Athrun blinked as he heard that, "But she maybe not be dead father she can still be out there and I..." Patrick slammed his hand down on the table hard knocking over the picture of his wife and son.

"I will not use more people to look for a dead person, she is gone Athrun accepted it and another thing, didn't you say sometime ago that you didn't want to marry her."

Athrun looked at the floor as his thoughts ran, "well yes I did say that, but I still care about her...father" Patrick just rolled his eyes at his son, there were many other women out there, "you will find someone else, Lacus Clyne will be buried in a few days you can go to that if you want to, now get out of here!" Patrick said and turned his chair away from his son.

"Yes sir" Athrun mumble and left the office, 'why do he have to be like that, I still don't belive Lacus is dead, but so many other people belive it, I will not go to her funeral, till I know she is dead, I really wish mom was here now, she could talk some sense in to father, I really miss you mom.' Athrun gave a deep sad sigh as he looked up at the blue sky, so many things was going wrong right now.

Lacus was missing and then there was Kira, Athrun did not want to fight him, the thought of that he maybe had to kill his best friend was something that send a shiver down his spine, but what else could he do Kira was an enemy of Zaft.

He opened the door to his home and walked in, he stop and looked at the picture that was there, "Kira, Lacus I hope where ever you are that you are at least a little happy" he continued deep in to the apartment, he trow himself down in a chair, still thinking about Lacus and Kira.

After a little while Athrun picked up the remote, as he turned the tv on, he heard a voice saying "And the main news today is the declaration of Lacus Clyne's dead, we try to get a comment from, her farther put he won't talk to the press."

Athrun turned off the tv in a hurry and trow the remote on the floor, he stood up and decided to take a walk, he left the house in a hurry, 'maybe if I get the chance I can try to talk to Kira again.'

"So you are saying that she is alive and well?" Siegel Clyne asked, the other person on the monitor.

"Yes mister Clyne, she is alive and onboard the earth alliance ship Archangel, and she was not a hostage" Siegel looked down at the floor deep in his thoughts, "are you sure about that Andy?"

Andy gave a small nod "yes I'm sure, the pilot of the X105 Strike asked if I could get her home, but she did not want to leave, it seemed like she had deeper feelings for him."

Siegel nodded, he knew his daughter had never really been in love with Athrun Zala, but he never expected her to maybe fall for a soldier from the other side, Andy had already told him that the pilot of the Strike was a coordinator, not that he had anything against naturals, "Ok can I asked a favour of you?" Andy gave a nod.

"Please make sure that they both stay alive?"

Andy gave a small laugh "yeah well I plan on it, but it maybe a little difficult with Rau Le Creuset lackeys here, the silver hair one is almost obsessed with the thought about destroying the Strike and the Archangel, but I will look out for them." Andy said and took a sip of his coffee, "thank you, I will talk to you later" Siegel said.

"Ok mister Clyne, you take care don't do things I would do" Siegel smiled a little at that and turned off the monitor, that was one of the things he like about Andrew Waltfeld he could always get him to smile no matter what, after standing there some time he walked slowly out of the room deep in his own mind, 'I will keep that Lacus is alive a secret, if Patrick found out she is on the Archangel, she will be condemn as a traitor to Zaft and used in someway to heat up the war'

Andy sat back in his chair still with the cup of coffee in his hand, "you do know that chairman Zala will kill you if he ever found out about this," Aisha said next to him Andy turned and looked at her.

"yeah I know, but something smells really bad in this war I don't like where is heading, the world is big can't we all live in it?" Aisha giggles and gave a small nod, "God you sound a lot smarter then you look, I guess that's why I love you" she said and sat down in his lap and hugged him, he hugged back as the two kissed.

In the Archangels mess hall, two girls was talking, Mir was busy telling Lacus about some of the more embarrassing moments she had know Kira and Tolle, both girls was laughing as Mir was finishing her story.

Tolle was about to enter the mess hall when he heard them, after listing a little he turned and ran of, 'I better tell Kira about this, girls can tell the things about guys that all guys will rater forget.' Tolle open the door to Kiras room and ran in he was a little surprised to find him still fast asleep, "Kira wake up!" he yelled.

Kira gave a small jump as he sat up "what what?" he looked at his friend.

"Tolle what's wrong, are we under attack?" he asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"No is much worst, Mir and Lacus are down in the messhall and Mir is telling stories about us!" Kira blinked as Tolle said that "You woke me up for that?" Tolle nodded hastily.

"Well yes" Kira sigh and shaked his head at his friend.

"Girls will always tell stories, Tolle you know that as well as I do, and I'm happy that the two can be friends, I think is good for Lacus to get friends onboard, there haven't really been time for her to get to know any of you, so I say we'll let them talk." Kira said and crawled out of his bed.

"You really think that's smart? The stories can be really embarrassing" Tolle said as he rubbed the back of his neck, Kira smiled "Well I can handle some embarrassment, if it makes Lacus happy, if she is happy, I'm happy" Kira said and left the room leaving Tolle alone.

"Arrr damn he is right, Miriallia's happiness comes first." he was about to leave the room when something suddenly jump out in front of him "WE GOT A PROBLEM!" Haro yelled, as the boy jump back with his fist out ready to fight, as he saw the pink robot he lowered them, as Haro continued rolling on the floor yelling at him, he reach out and Haro jump in to his hand, "LACUS!" it yelled, Tolle smiled as he looked at the robot.

"Ok I'll help you find her" he said and left the room.

As Tolle walked in to the mess hall, the first thing Haro did was jump of his hand "Lacus! Lacus! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT!" the pink robot yelled as it jump around on the table.

"Good morning mister pink did you sleep well?" Lacus asked as she pick him up.

"Lacus!" was the only answer she got, she looked at Tolle.

"Thank you for bringing him here."

"Well I was down talking to Kira when it began yelling at me" Tolle said and sat down next to Miriallia.

"I told you he was so sweet sometimes" Mir said to Lacus. Lacus put Haro on the table then continued eating her breakfast, "yes you are right" the pink hair girl said, Tolle looked between them, as they again began talking about him and Kira.

"excuse me but I got stuff to do" the boy said and left in a hurry both girls giggle.

"That was fun, I better say sorry to him later" Mir said.

Kira was sitting in the Strike programing the OS, but his thoughts where another place 'the next time we meet in battle then play along ok' what did the Desert Tiger mean by that, and what was a berserker maybe he should asked someone about that but who, 'Lacus' he did not want to put to many of his problems over on her, someone else 'Murrue' no she maybe have to tell Natarle and he did not want the black hair women to know, then there is only Mu left to talk to. Kira finished up and crawled out of the cockpit, he walk of to look for the Hawk of Endymion.

It didn't take him long to find the blond man, Mu was in the mess hall busy eating a big plat full of food, it look like he was eating his last meal. Lacus and Mir where gone, "hello sir, can I talk to you?" Kira asked as he walked in. Mu looked up from his plate at the boy, "of course Kira what is it? having trouble keeping the wife happy in the sack?" Mu asked in a sarcastic tone. Kira rolled his eyes, "at least I have someone to keep happy" he said back in the same tone.

Mu glanced at the boy looking both sad and hurt "that kid was just plain mean."

Kira laughed "sorry sir."

Mu rolled his eyes and gave a small laugh, "is ok, so what's up?" Kira took a look around when he was sure that there were no one else there, he sat down and began telling Mu the things that he had left out last night.

"Are you sure he said that to you?" Mu asked the boy.

Kira nodded "Hmm kid I'm not really sure what he meant by it but if he is a friend of Lacus father then maybe he is not so bad, maybe he just want you to play along as he said, to make it look like a real fight" Mu said and looked up at the ceiling think about what to tell the boy, Mu did not want anything to happen to Kira but could they really trust that Tiger guy, "But promise me that you will be careful the next time you fight him Kira, I don't want to have to tell Lacus that something happen to you" Kira nodded, the two pilots continued talking as they both eat there breakfast.

Sometime later the Archangel left the area heading north to try and break to the Zaft force there, the gorillas was driving in front of them ready to help where they could.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry it took so long, but here is the next capter.

Chapter 9

Athrun was on his way onboard the Vesalius, he had a sad look on his face it was are few days since Lacus supposed funeral, but something was strange about it he had heard that Siegel Clyne hadn't shown up at the funeral and Athrun had see him just yesterday, he seem more happy than a man who just supposed to have lost his daughter should be.

Athrun was getting more and more convinced that the pink hair girl was still alive somewhere out there, but where could she be, and if Mr Clyne knew, why did he kept quiet about it, what the heck was going on.

"Hey Athrun, how are you?" Athrun turned and saw Nicol coming to him.

"I'm fine Nicol" he said as the two flew down the hall on the Vesalius.

"I'm sorry about Lacus" Nicol said next to him, Athrun looked over at his friend, then nodded slowly.

"I never been down on the earth before" Nicol said thing to get Athrun to lighten up.

Athrun smiled a little "yeah well is my first time too."

Kira and Mu was still in the mess hall eating and talking, Kira couldn't help but wonder where the commander was doing with the all the food he was eating, "Sir haven't you had enough to eat?" Kira asked as Mu began eating a kebab.

"Well we are soldiers and soldiers should eat when they get the chance, hmm this taste great with yogurt sauce" Mu said as he eat his kebab.

Kira blink as he saw the face of the Desert Tiger saying the same thing, Kira could help but smile as he thought about Cagalli and the Tiger fighting over the sauce, actually that had been really funny.

Mu looked over at the kid as he was still stopping his face with all the food that got to close to him, "what so funny? Do tell" Mu said, Kira looked back at him, he was about to tell him what he was thinking about, when to hold place shocked, and the sound of a giant explosion could be heard. "Damn it, I was not done eating!?" Mu yelled as he jump to his feet, Kira just rolled his eyes at the blond man, "hey kid I saw that, is three days in the brick for insulting a higher rang!" Mu told him, Kira just rolled his eyes again as they both left the room in a hurry.

On Andrew Waltfelds ship the Lesseps, Andy was busy getting ready to fight the Archangel again, but now after he found out that miss Lacus was on board he had changed his plans, he zipped up his piloting suit, as Aisha walked over to him also in her suit, "are you sure we are ready for this?" Andy smiled at her as he looked her up and down in the body tight suit.

"It's not like we can asked them to come back later, but all of us who support Mr Clyne is ready and DaCosta know what to do" he said as he took another look at her in the suit, "you look really good in that suit, it shows you body really well" he said as she looked at him, "hentai" she whisper to him as she walked of.

Andy followed her, they got to the hanger where a silver hair boy ran over to them, "MR Waltfeld why the heck are we stationed on the top of the Lesseps deck, I have something I need to pay back!" Yzak yelled angry at the man.

Andy looked at the boy he may be Ezalia Joules son but there where no special trement on this ship or from him. Andy know that it was Kira and the Strike that had give the boy that scar on his face "is all of the Le Creuset team like this, yelling at there commander?"

Yzak didn't answer he just continued looking at the man, "we fought the Legged ship many more times then you people" Andy rolled his eyes, "and how did it go did you get the ship?" Andy asked not really hiding that he was mocking the boy.

Yzak squeezed his hands together in anger as he looked at the man.

The other boy came over to them he put a hand on Yzak's shoulder "Yzak let's go" they turned and walk of.

"Don't worry we will get the Strike this time" Yzak smiled as he heard that. He knew Dearka was right this time he would get the Strike for sure.

Kira was in the pilots locker room on the Archangel and had his helm in his hand, Mu was also there talking in to the speakers, "Yeah you got it, Launcher on the first Skygrasper and Sword on the second!" he yelled in to the speaker, someone at the other end asked something, "because the kid want's the Aile, and is faster for me to just switch aircraft!" He turned away from the speaker and looked at Kira, "It's really just up to the two of us, those gorillas can't do much against Zaft" Mu said looking down at the floor, but he did see Kira give a small nod, "yeah I know."

"Kira whatever the Tiger guy has planed, you look out for yourself ok!" Mu said as he walked to the door.

The door opened and, Haro jumped in the the room, with Lacus following it "KIRA! KIRA!" Haro yelled, Mu smiled and left the room.

Both Lacus and Kira looked at each other not knowing what to say finally "be careful" Lacus said in a low voice, so Kira almost didn't hear her, he steep closer to her and took her hand and gave it a gentle squeezed, Lacus look up at him.

After just a second she pulled him in to a hug, she needed him close right now to make sure he was there, she did not want to lose him. She felt Kire hugging her back and she felt his hand ran through her hair, "please be careful I don't want to lose you now" she whisper in to his ear.

Kira nodded, "I will be right back" he whispered back as he continued rubbing her hair, the two of them stood there till they heard Miriallia's voice "Ensign Yamato and Commander La Flaga, Please go to your machines."

Kira moved away he was still holding her, he looked in to her eyes, "I have to go" he said Lacus nodded she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I will be here waiting." Kira smiled at her then left the room and ran for the hanger.

Kira jumped in to the Strikes, "Ok kid are you ready?" Murdoch asked

"Yes, Kira Yamato Strike going out!" Kira yelled as the gundam left the Archangel. As he got outside he was attacked by a helicopter, he got the shield up then he shoot it down with the machine guns in the Strikes head, he got the MS down on the ground and where he saw a BuCUE coming at him with full speed. Strike jumped back and shoot of the rifle at the BuCUE, that jumped to the side.

Kira felt an angry look ran over his face as he looked at the BuCUE, two more joined the first and the three dog like MS rolled around him, Kira looked confused it was like they where waiting for something, suddenly one of them stopped and attacked him from behind with it's beam sabers out.

Kira turned around fast and slammed his shield in to the MS, as it fell to the ground he was about to shoot it but the two other's was coming at him, he jumped out of the way as the BuCUEs landed where he had just been, he shoot of his beam rifle, and hit one of them and it blew up.

The Strike got back down on the ground, Kira saw the two BuCUEs running at him they shoot of there missiles at him, the Strike jumped to the side and he used the rifle to shoot another BuCUE, the last one stopped and just stood watching him, as Kira looked at the MS he had it like it was a big dog or wolf that was looking for a weeknees.

The pilot looked at the Strike he had expected that the three of them could take it down, "I will get you" he whisper as he got ready to attack.

After a half minute where the two mobile suit had just stood looking at each other, the BuCUE ran over at him, Kira dropped the rifle and pulled out his beam saber he ducked under the BuCUE as the MS was over him he slammed the saber up in to it, where he cut the MS in half, he jumped out of the way as it blow up.

As he got his MS back down on the ground he picked up his beam rifle then he took a deep breath, and ran of to look for other enemies, it didn't take him long to find some.

Mu La Flaga was right now having the time of his life, he was flying around all over the place destroying all the ZuOOTs he laid his eyes on. They did not have a chance against him, some of them was trying to shoot him down but the Skygrasper was to fast for them, and having the Launcher Strike on the plane was just heaven, "I don't get why the kid don't use this thing more often" he whispered to himself as he shoot of the giant beam cannon at the Lesseps, destroying more of the ships weapons.

Suddenly something shoot after him it was first now that he saw the Duel and Buster on the ships deck, "you two again" he said and shoot back after them, Buster jumped to the side and the shoot missed.

The Archangel was in trouble another Zaft ship was attacking them from behind and the ship was stuck on something outside, "get us lose" Natarle yelled, at Arnold.

"I'm trying" the blue hair man answered back.

"THIS IS IRRITATING LIKE HELL!!" Yzak yelled as he shoot after some of the enemies, Dearka didn't answer he was still looking after the fighter plane, he could see it was fighting near the Legged ship suddenly "THERE HE IS!" sounded Yzak voice as the Duel jump of the Lesseps.

Dearka blinked as he looked down at his friend who was trying to get his MS to walk on the sand, he did not get fare before he tripped, he heard Yzak course loudly, he tried hard not to laugh as the Duel tripped again.

"Ok Aisha are you ready?" Andy asked the women.

Aisha nodded, "yes I'm ready, I just hope that the boy understood what you meant..." she said as the two of them got in to the LaGOWE, "Yeah me to" Andy said. Soon after they where of, and out looking for the Strike.

It did not take long for them to find the kid he was in the center of the battle, fighting all those BuCUEs that got to close to him.

Cagalli was mad like hell those damn BuCUEs why the heck was they so hard to take down, she shoot of her bazooka at the one behind them, she hit it but it was not really damaged, the BuCUE gave a jump and tripped the car over.

Cagalli slowly lifted her head as the BuCUE ran of not really checking if they where alive or dead.

Kisaka come over to her "are you ok Cagalli?" he asked.

As the girl jump to her feet. "Yes I'm fine" she said and looked around as she saw the Archangel.

It was obvious to all there that the white ship was in trouble. "Danm it the Archangel!" she yelled and ran of.

"CAGALLI!" she heard Kisaka yell after her.

The blond girl got in to the ship and ran to the other Skygrasper that was there, luckly she had tried the simulator on this thing, "hey!" yelled the chief engineer and ran to her.

"What do you think you are doing?" he yelled as she jump in to the plane.

"I'm taking this thing out!" she yelled and began to start it up.

"NO way!" he yelled, but it was to late as the girl was already warming up the engine, and he was forced to open the hanger door and let her out, the Skygrasper left the Archangel and join the fight.

Kira just destroy the last BuCUE that was in site, he looked around for something else as the crontrole began bibbing, he got out of the way as a orange MS jump out of no where at him. "There you are boy" sound the voice of Andrew Waltfeld over the radio. "Are you ready for our play?"

Kira blinked as the man asked him that, he didn't know what to say, as he looked at the new four legged MS,

"well yes I hope" he finally said softly.

"Good lets go!" the tiger yelled as the LaGOWE jump forward. Kira jump back and shoot of his beam rifle after the MS, it moved to the side and shoot back with the cannons on is back.

Kira used the shield to defend himself from the shoots, he jump back and again shoot of his beam rifle, but the MS got over the shoot and ran at him, Kira got the shield back up but he was still knocked over. Kira gave a scream as the Strike landed on it's back, he opened his eyes and saw the orange thing coming at him.

He let go of the rifle and hurried pulled out a beam saber, he thrust the saber out, he hit the MS on it's left side then he gave it a kick away from him.

As Andy landed, he looked at the Strike, that kid was good in that machine, "Wow I can see why you like that kid so much Andy, he is good." Aisha said to her lover.

Andy smiled to himself "yeah I know, he was much better when we where serious" he said.

"Well we better let him win the next time" he said, as they ran forward with there beam sabers out.

The two MS was about to meet in mid-air when suddenly five missiles came out of no where, Strike got knocked over on it's back but other wise it was not hurt, but the LaGOWE was not so lucky it had taken the most of the missiles hit and many parts of the machine had blown out, "Aisha are you ok?" Andy asked week as pain ran all over his body, he got no answer.

"Aisha!" still no answer.

He tried to move foreward to see her but he was stook in his seat, as he looked up he saw the back of the Duel standing infront of him, "I hope you will be ok kid" he whisper as pictures of Aisha and Kira's faces ran through his mind after that he passed out.

Kira was really confused as he looked at the Duel, he knew that this was not part of the play as Mr Waltfeld had said, he took another look at the LaGOWE, as he heard a voice over the radio "I will get you this time Strike! this time I will destroy you!" the voice said. Kira looked down at the energy, he was almost out of power, then he looked back at the Duel it was up to is knees in sand, it had a beam saber in the right hand and it was obvious that who ever piloting the gundam was ready to fight and kill. Kira slowly bite his lower lips and a little blood ran from his lips as he looked at the machine.

Suddenly the Duel jumped out of the sand and slashed it saber forward after the Strike, Kira easily got out of the way, he ran forward and was about to hit the Duel with his own saber when the last of the power left the Strike, "ARR damn it" he whisper as his MS turned gray he hurried, jumped back and nearly avoided the Duels saber. "HA you are finished today!" the voice said.

Yzak shoot of the rail gun on the right shoulder trying to hit the Strike but it jump out of the way, "he can't keep this up" Yzak whispered happy to himself, he was about to move forward when his MS again tripped in the sand.

Kira looked at the Duel as it fell, he took the time to drop the Strike pack, he kept the shield and pulled out one armor schneider.

The Duel got back up it was still up to it's knees in sand and it still had a beam saber in is right hand, Yzak charged or at least tried to, but it was really hard to move in the sand and he almost tripped again in his attempt to get to the Strike.

Kira ran forward and slammed his shield in to the Duel, knocked it over on it's back, it sat back up and shoot of the railgun trying to hit the Strike, Kira moved to the side he shoot of the machine guns in the head and hit the Duel, that was again trying to get up.

As Yzak got up he put away the saber and pulled out his beam rifle, he shoot both the rifle and rail gun after the Strike, Kira used the shield for the first two shoots then he took of running, as the Duel continued opening fire at him, Kira ran around trying to avoid the shoots. "You can't avoid me forever!" Yzak yelled over the radio.

Kira coursed to himself, he knew that whoever was in the Duel was right, then he saw it the seed, he ran behind a sand bank, trying to hide from the enemy MS, after a little time trying to keep away from the Duel he saw a Skygrasper flying around destroying the Lesseps weapons with the Sword Strike pack, "hey Mu is it you that's using the sword?" he asked.

Cagalli blinked as she heard Kira's voice, "No is me Cagalli" she said and was almost shoot down but luckily avoided it.

"Hmm do you think you can drop the pack directly over me?" Kira asked. Cagalli was confused why did he need that but if he asked she thought that she better do it "Ok I will try" she said and flew away from the battle.

It did not take long for the blond to see the Strike it was obviously that Kira was hiding from something, she got over him "Ok Kira, here!" she called as she drop the pack. Strike jumped up and the melee weapons was put on the gundam, Kira landed and activeted the Phase Shift Armor.

Kira ran over the sand it did not take him long to see the Duel, he jumped forward and attacked with the sword. Yzak blinked as the Strike came out of nowhere and attacked him, he was choked to see that it again was heavy armed, he shoot of the beam rifle but the Strike jumped over the shoots and trusted the sword after him, Yzak moved to the side to avoided the sword, but he couldn't move well in the sand so the right arm of the Duel was cut of.

Kira was about to attack again, when he heard another voice, "leave him alone" it said, Kira jumped away as the Buster attack him, Kira looked at the two MS as he hold the sword in front of him, still ready to fight.

"Come Yzak let's go, we already got the retreat signal and there is no way we can beat him with our suits half covered in sand" Dearka said as he moved over to the Duel, "DAMN IT!" Yzak yelled as the two of them turned around and left the area.

Kira really want to follow them, but there was other things to do, he turned the Strike and ran for the LaGOWE.

As he got to it, he saw a red hair man and a few others trying to open the cockpit, "Mr Waltfeld, Is he ok?" Kira asked, DaCosta looked up at the Strike, "I don't know yet, but I really hope so" DaCosta said, trying not to cry but deep inside he really want to. Two of his best friends may just be dead, killed by a soldier on there own side.

When he saw what the guy in the Duel did. He had immediately given the order to retreat there was only a few else on the Lesseps that had seen what had happened.

"Get back to the Archangel" DaCosta said to the boy. Kira didn't say anything he felt tears running down his face, he claw back in to the MS and slowly walked back to the Archangel, as he got his MS inside the ship he got out of the machine.

Tears was still running, he felt two arms around him, hugging, he opened his eyes and saw something pink. It took him a second to find out who it was, "Lacus" he whispered as he moved his arms around her.

Lacus slowly ran her hands up and down Kiras back as the boy cried, "It will be ok, everything will be ok" she whisper in to his ear, she heard him said her name again, "I...I...did not want it to end like this" he said and pressed his face in to her hair it was so soft, she nodded "I know Kira, I know" she said as she continued rubbing his back.

Murrue was sitting quietly in her seat on the bridge, she didn't understand why the ship didn't have more damage than it had, a more confusing thing was that suddenly the Lesseps had shoot the thing that the Archangel was stucked on why the heck will they do that, she didn't get it at all. "I need coffee" she said and left the bridge.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm very sorry that it took such along time, but here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it.

Chapter 10

"I want that ship!" Yzak said loudly, Rau Le Creuset smiled at the boy.

"Have patience Yzak, is no longer our job to get the legged ship" Rau said to the boy,

"but commander I got a personal thing to settle with the Strike and that ship" Yzak protest, Rau rolled his eyes under the mask the boy was so easy to control and what Yzak want Dearka want to, "I agree commander we have to destroy that ship" Rau was about to answer when the door opened.

Athrun Zala and Nicol Amarfi entered, they saluted Rau, who saluted back, then they turned to the two other boys, "Hey long time no see" Dearka said as he raised his hand and waved at them, neither Athrun or Nicol said anything back they where busy looking at Yzak.

"Yzak that scar" Athrun said as Yzak sent him are very angry and bloodthirsty look.

"It was the STRIKE that did it, I need to destroy it!" he yelled and clinged both of his fist together, he didn't notice that everyone in the room was looking at him as he stood there looking almost insane.

Nicol looked away from Yzak and took a small steep back he wouldn't admit it but the look on his face scared him, he took a glance over at Athrun who had a worried look on his face. Nicol then glanced over at Dearka who also looked like he was deep in thought, the last person he looked at was the commander, he had are smile on his face like he found the way Yzak was behaving amusing or something like that. Nicol then decided that the best thing to look at was the floor.

Dearka sat there looking at Yzak, it was the third time in just are few days that he had that insane look on his face, if someone as much as mentioned the Strike he looked ready to kill anything in sight, it was creepy as hell. Another thing that was on Dearka's mind was commander Waltfeld. Dearka hadn't said anything about that it was Yzak that had killed the man, and what worried him more was that it looked like Yzak didn't care at all, like nothing else other then the Strike mattered anymore.

Rau smiled this was good "Ok you can try, to take down the Legged ship, Athrun you are in commander, you will go as soon as all four of you are ready" Rau said still smiling at the four pilots. Athrun blinked as he was ripped out of his thought about Kira. "Yes sir" Athrun said quietly as he looked at the floor, Rau turned and left the room.

Athrun looked at the three people left in the room, it was only Yzak that looked happy about going after the Archangel, and Athrun could hear him mumble that he would get it this time, he was in no doubt talking about Kira and the Strike.

Even Dearka had a look on his face that said there where something wrong. "Ok lets go you three" Athrun said as he walked out of the room with Nicol and Dearka right behind him.

Now he know something was wrong Yzak and Dearka always walked together, and now it was like Dearka couldn´t get out of the room fast enough and away from the silver haired boy. 'What the hell is going on, I really hope that I will get the chance to talk to Kira before something happens to him.'

The Archangel was slowly flying away from Africa and out over the Indian Ocean on it's way to Alaska, the captain had said that the crew that was not on duty, was free to do as they wish. Lacus and Kira was up on the deck, Kira was reading a book or at least trying to but he could help but think about Andrew Waltfeld, he could still see the missiles coming out of no where and hitting the orange four leg mobile suit.

Lacus was at the side looking down in to the water to see the dolphins that was jumping out of the water, the looked so cute, she really wish she could pet one of them, "Kira come see" she called as she looked back at him. Kira slowly stood up and walked over to her, "see" she said as are dolphin jump out of the water, Kira blinked as he looked at the creature it was are nice sight.

Lacus moved closer to Kira and leaned against him, in her mind this was really romantic, and she was so happy to be with him like this. Kira looked away from the ocean and at the girl next to him Lacus looked back, they moved slowly close together, they lips was just about to meet.

"Lacus! Kira!" Someone called and the door open.

Cagalli and Miriallia came walking out "there you are!" Cagalli yelled as the two girls walked over to them, Kira couldn´t help but feel are little angry, "hello you two" Lacus said happy, with are big smile on her face.

"What are you two doing up here?" Mir asked as she looked at them.

"We where just relaxation" Kira said as he walked back to his book and sat down he leaned back against the wall, the girls looked after him, then turned back to look over the ocean.

The three girls began talking, mostly about the ocean and the things in it, Lacus continued looking over her shoulder to make sure Kira was ok. She knew that he was still feeling bad, about what had happened to Mr Waltfeld, but as she looked over at him she found him fast asleep she smiled, then she got back talking to the other girls.

After sometime the discussion turned to the sleeping boy, "he looks cute sleeping like that, he's in really much need it" Miriallia said as she looked at him. Lacus nodded as she also looked at him, "you right he need it a lot. Since Mr Waltfeld got killed he has been sleeping bad." Cagalli looked at the boy.

"hmm I don't see why he is sad over that guy getting killed" she said turning back to watch the ocean.

Lacus turned to the blond, "Kira may be a coordinator, but he is still human and I too is sad about Mr Waltfeld's death" Lacus said to the blond, "you mean Kira is a coordinator?" Lacus nodded as she looked back at her husband, ha was still fast asleep. "Kira is a coordinator, but he is also one of me and Tolle's best friends" Mir said she had keep quiet up until now.

"Hmm ok I get that, by the way Lacus how did you and Kira meet?" Cagalli asked the pink hair girl. Lacus looked at Cagalli, she didn't knew what to say to that. Finally after a few minutes think about it she began telling the story that miss Murrue, Mu, Kira and herself had them made up when she and Kira got married. Lacus never like the idea lying and deep inside she felt really bad about what she was telling them, they where her friends, she just hope that one day she could tell them the true and say sorry.

After a little time Lacus finished the story and began walking to Kira with her head down, she could see by the way he was moving that it would be long before he wake up, as she kneeled down in front of him, he open his eyes as he saw her are smile ran over his face, but he soon looked sad again "come lets go get something to eat." Kira nodded and stood up hand in hand they walked of to the mess hall.

After the couple left Cagalli and Miriallia also walked inside. Mir took of to look for Tolle, and Cagalli walked around the ship looking for something to do. After a sometime Cagalli admit to herself that she was a little bored, so she went down to the hanger. As she walked in she saw Mu La Flaga and Murdoch working on the two Skygraspers.

As Cagalli got near the two man turned and looked at her, "hey girl" Mu said as took are mouthful of whatever it was he was drinking After that he walked slowly back to the plane. "It is not girl, my name is CAGALLI!" she yelled after the blond man. Mu just looked back at her "whatever you say girl." Cagalli send him an angry glance, Mu just kept smiling at her as he got back to work.

Cagalli continued looking mad as she walked over to the simulator machine that was in the hanger, she had already tried it a few times, but who know what else that could happen on this trip so she thought that it was better to practice, now that she had the chance.

Mu smile to himself as he looked after the girl, it was fun to piss her of, he did not really get why she had insisted at coming with them, but just maybe she could be helpful in the end, she did save Kira from the Duel by dropping the Sword Strike to him, even though she was shoot down after that.

As Mu worked on the Skygrasper his thought's turned somewhere else, or more exactly to someone else, he knew that the weather was nice outside and the idea of the captain of the ship, sun bath up on the beck in are small bikini was something he really liked, maybe he could help out by rubbing sun block on her back, the smiled that he already had on his face got big with that thought.

"Wake up commander!" someone yelled. Mu gave are small jump as Murdoch yelled at him, he looked up at the chief engineer. "What is it?" Mu asked trying not to be angry at been interrupted in his daydream about Murrue.

"You where just setting there looking out in to space, what where you think about?" Murdoch asked.

"Nothing never mind!" Mu said and got back to his feet he was about to continue working when.

"Yeah right, you where think about the captain? I can understand that, she is a beautiful women one have to be really stupid not to see that." Murdoch said.

Mu turned back to the engineer "what the heck are talking about?" Mu said, it was true that he liked the captain it was fun flirting with her, but he didn't know how much he liked her, so for now he decide to play stupid till he could find out just how much he liked her. Murdock smiled at him "just be careful out there, I'm sure she likes you too"

Mu didn't answer he just went back to work on the Skygrasper. Murdoch just sigh and rolled his eyes as he also got back to work, he really hoped that he had given the commander something to think about, even true it was none of his business, but the looked on the blond mans face had been worth it.

Cagalli smiled to herself, as the two man finished their talking and continued working on the Skygraspers now she finally had something to tease the blond man with. He had been quite irretating since she met him, and what she just heard could be used for something good. She was about to leave the simulator when the alarm went of.

If there was one thing that could describe what Cagalli was feeling right now it was angry as she laid tied up on the beach, how the hell had that guy defeated her, the first thing he did when she had shot after him was to drop his gun, she had all the advantages and still here she laid looking after the blue haired guy.

Another thing Cagalli was angry about was just as the blue hair bastard was about to kill her, she had let out a big scream and after that the guy had used that stupid comment 'you are a girl.'

Cagalli rolled her eyes, was it really that hard to see that she was are girl. Kira had said the same thing the first time he saw her, what the heck was wrong with man now are days, did she have to where are sign that said that she was are girl or maybe just and arrow point down to her breasts. Cagalli promise herself yet again that if she got loose she would kill the blue hair guy.

Rain slowly began falling down over the girl as she lying there she lifted her head and looked after the Zaft pilot, he was busy playing around in his MS. It began raining hard and Cagalli felt that she was getting even more angry, the blue haid guy was nice and dry in his mobile suit and she just lying there getting wet from top to bottem.

Athrun looked out from the cockpit of the Aegis as the raing began falling outside. He got up and jumped out of the machine, he looked at the blond girl that was lying in the sand, she sent him an angry look, he could help but smile a little as he walked over to her, "hey are you ok?" he asked.

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "Oh I'm fine, this is the best day of my life, I got shoot down, beat up, allmost killed, and last but not least tied up on the beach by a guy who could be the worlds biggest pervert" she bit after him. Athrun couldn´t help but feeling are little insulted as he looked at the blond girl but deep inside he admited that she did look cute, "I'm not are pervert" he said.

"All guys say that" Cagalli said and rolled over and away from him. Athrun´s smile got bigger as he looked at her, then he took are step forward and he used his knife and cut off the robs. "Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry" he said and walked back over to the Aegis.

Cagalli got on her feet but she didn't get far as she steeped on are small round rock. Athrun looked at the blond girl as she fell into the ocean, he tried not to laugh as he walked over to help her up, he reached down to her. Cagalli looked at his hand, she hesitated then she took it and the boy pulled her up. "You are a little clumsy, are you not?" Athrun asked. Cagalli looked angry again "I'm not clumsy!" She said as she walked past the boy, "yeah right" Athrun said and followed her.

In the meantime on the Archangel, Kira was in the Strike ready to go out and look for the blond girl, "you will come back in two hours ok Kira even if you don't find her" Kira nodded and was about to close the cockpit when his wife crawled in to the machine also in are spacesuit. "I'm coming too Kira, she is our friend" Lacus said as she got comfortably on his lap.

Kira couldn't help but smile as he closed the cockpit, after that the Strike took off from the Archangel, and was soon down in the water on it's way to the close small island.

The Strike slowly walked over the sandy grove at the bottom of the sea, Lacus was looking at the monitor, happy to see what was out there, some of the fish out there didn't care about the giant machine, Kira made the Strike jump he didn't take it out of the water, "stop jumping around Kira I want to see what is out there" Lacus said as she continued looking at the monitor, the gundam got back down on the ocean floor and kept walking slowly.

Kira could help but look at Lacus, she was leaned foreward in his lap to be as close to the monitor as she could, he had never see her act like this before, it was ratter cute the way she kept looking out in to the water, to see the life that was out there.

Suddenly Lacus leaned back against him, "Is so romantic, don't you think so Kira?" she asked as she snuggled a bit closer to the boy. Kira almost moved his hands away from the controls, so he could hug her but he decided against it.

Deep down Kira really wanted to spent some more time with the pink haired girl, there had not been many times since she got on the Archangel, where they could be along like this.

But as Lacus had said before that she had never seen the ocean as she grow up at the Plants so it was her first time at sea, and they where down on the ocean floor, he could undstand that she wanted to see what was out there. He to would like to look around just are little. "Lacus I like this too, but we have to look for Cagalli, remember?" he asked.

Lacus looked back at him. "I know Kira, but please lets just enjoy this a little longer, is so nice just the two of us." She said and moved close to her husband, Kira felt his heart beat faster and his face turned red as he let go of the controls so the gundam stood still, he slowly put his arms around the girl hugging her, they where quiet sometime "I don't think you have to worry about Cagalli, I have a feeling that she is in very good hands" Lacus said, she was really enjoying being with Kira like this it was so peaceful and it made her so happy.

At the sametime Cagalli had just finished eating the food the Zaft pilot gave her. Now she was waiting for her clothes to dry, she had a blanket over her, the girl continued sending angry glances over at the blue haired guy.

Athrun was really having are hard time not to laugh at the blond girl, but he couldn´t help but find her attractive, he just wished she would stop looking angry at him it was not his fault that she fell in to the water. He leaned back against the wall of the cave, he was so tired and the stress he had been under lately was really wearing him out and this place was just so peaceful.

'I just need to sleep a little, just are little' he thought as his eyes fell shot, the last thing he heard was the girl saing not to fall asleep, but he couldn't help it and was soon off into dream world. Cagalli just sat looking at the guy, she had to admit that he was are nice guy, he did give her food.

She looked at his gun then out at the Aegis, she stood up and walked over to the gundam, where she looked in to the sleeping giant eyes, then she walked back in to the cave she stood watching the guy then her eyes moved down to the gun. She walked close to him, she lifted her hand and was about to take the weapon when she saw a tear ran down his face and she heard him mumble something, she couldn't really hear what he said but it was in are very painful voice. Cagalli lowered her hand then she sat down next to the boy, and was soon too fast asleep.

Athrun slowly opened his eyes as he felt something on his shoulder, he looked down and saw the blond girl sleeping there, 'what is she doing, I thought she didn't like me, and now she is sleeping against me, I wound where she is from and why was she piloting that plane, if she is not with the earth force but Kira isn't with them either and he is still using the Strike, I really need to talk to him...' Athrun thought as he fell back to sleep, still with the girl next to him.

Back at the Archangel Lacus and Kira crawled out of the Strike, "You two have been gone a long time, the captain said you should return after two hours and they are long gone" Mu said as he looked at the two they where holding hands, he smiled are little "yeah sorry sir I will go back out looking for her" Kira said and turned back to the Strike.

Mu was about to protest it was obviously that the boy could sleep standing up, "No Kira lets get some sleep first, as I said before I'm sure Cagalli is ok" Lacus said and pulled Kira with her, the boy had no choice but to go with the girl.

Lacus and Kira enter they room, "Ok now laid down and sleep Kira, we will go out and look for Cagalli when it gets light outside ok?" Lacus said and gave the boy a push over at his bed. Kira looked over his shoulder at the girl, she gave him as small smile "I will get some sleep too" she said. Kira nodded and threw himself on his bed and was soon fast asleep, Lacus smiled as she looked at him he looked so cute when he was sleeping. Haro came jumping in to the room, he had been with Miriallia up until now, "Haro do me are favor wake us up when it is light outside ok?" Lacus asked the small pink robot

"Lacus, Lacus!" Haro said, the girl knew that ment yes, soon she too was fast asleep in her own bed.

Are few hours later Athrun slowly opened his eyes, he looked around the first thing he saw was that the sun was up, the next thing was the girl, she had moved even closer to him and was hugging him in her sleep. He had to admit it felt nice with her next to him like she belonged there with him, and maybe now that Lacus was gone he should try to find a new girlfriend.

Athrun shook his head then tried to stand up, but he didn't get far as the girl tightened her grip on him making sure that he did not go anywhere, "don't want to move" she mumble in her sleep. Athrun blinked there was are few things he needed to do and he couldn't do it with this girl hanging on to him, he tried again to get away from her, but she moved closer to him as he tried to get away she moaned something in her sleep that sound like stay still.

Athrun stoped trying to get away from the girl then she relaxed on his shoulder 'how do I get away from her?' he asked himself as he heard a bip from the Aegis 'maybe I should just wake her up' he thought as he looked down at her, she looked really cute but he had to get up, "Hey girl wake up!" he called out to her, no movement on her part, he tried to shake her are little, still no response from her.

Athrun stoped as he looked at her thinking about what to do next, when the girl opened her eyes. Cagalli stretched as she looked around when she saw where she was she jumped away very fast, "I knew you where a pervert!" she yelled as she pointed a finger at him and had a angry look on her face. Athrun rolled his eyes as he looked at her, how could it be that he was the one that got to be the pervert when the girl was the one that was hugging him in her sleep. Athrun stood up and walked over to the gundam still with Cagalli watching his every move.

Cagalli sighed it was first now that she thought about it that she realised that she was the one sleeping against him, not that she would say that, he finished whatever he was doing in the gundam and came back out of the machine. Athrun walked over to her, "well a friend of mine is one his way here, so you better get going, something is on it's way from the destination where your aircaft is." he told her.

Cagalli nodded then turned and was about to walk of when she looked back at the boy "hey was your name?" she asked, Athrun looked at the girl then smiled "I'm Athrun and you?" he asked. "Cagalli" she said and walked of with Athrun watching her till she was out of side, well it had been are nice little vacation on the island, but it couldn't take long before Nicol was here to pick him up, he walked slowly back to the Aegis to wait for his friend, he leaned against the gundam. Athrun did not know that someone he wished to talk to was close by.

Cagalli got down on the beach next to the Skygrasper, she stood looking out over the water when the head of the Strike came up from the ocean, "STRIKE! KIRA!" she yelled as she gave are jump on the spoot, the blue and white MS came up on the beach and stood in front of her. The cockpit open and she saw Kira in his blue spacesuit, the boy came down from the gundam and walked over to her. "Hey Cagalli did you have are nice time here?" he asked as he pulled of his helmet.

Cagalli was about to answer when she saw another person come down from the machine she was in are pink spacesuit Lacus pulled of the helmet as she walked over to the blond hair girl, "hey Cagalli, sorry it took sometime to find you" Lacus said with are big smiled on her face as she pulled her friend in to are hug, Cagalli hugged back "we where worried about you" the pink haired girl whispered as she moved away from the blond.

Cagalli smiled at her friends "I'm ok, it was not so bad being stuck here, is very peacefull. But now I really want to get back to the ship and get a long hot shower" Cagalli said as she took are steep closer to them, both the husband and wife nodded.

Athrun just got the Aegis in to the transport, he joined Nicol in the cockpit and sat down in the other seat next to his friend, Nicol got the transport airborn and Athrun saw something very family where the girls aircaft was, there was no doubt about it, it was the Strike. Athrun decided not to say anything to Nicol as he looked at his friend mobile suit "Kira" he whisper as they flew away from the island.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry about the long wait, I hope all of you like this chapter, and thank you all for the reviews.

Chapter 11

The husband and wife was in their room, Lacus was playing with Haro and Birdy and Kira was playing a game on his laptop, the ship was mostly quiet as it was getting late must people on the ship was in there room relaxing, after a hard day.

Kira looked up from the laptop as he heard Lacus giggle, as he looked at her she gave a jump to try and catch Birdy, who was flying around under the ceiling, the girl reach out after the robot bird but she missed and landed back on her bed.

Kira smiled as he looked at her, she was so beautiful when she was smiling like that, ok she was beautiful no matter what, but right now she was like a goddess that had come to life.

Lacus was about to jump after the bird again, when she saw that Kira was watching her she felt a small blush come over her face as he continued looking at her, "what are you looking at?" she asked playful still with the smile on her face. Kira smiled back "you" he said back also playful.

Lacus jump down from her bed and walked over to Kira, "really?" she asked as she stood next to the boy.

Kira nodded as Lacus jump at him pushing him down on the bed, she let her fingers ran over his sides as she tickle him.

Kira laugh as he grab her arms and pull her down on the bed next to him, "why you" he said as he tickle her back.

Lacus laugh as she felt his fingers ran over her sides, she try to get away from him, but he made sure she didn't get fare.

After are little she gave up. Instead she grab his pillow and hit him playful on the head with it.

Kira stop tickling as he looked down in to her eyes, she still had that big smile on her face as she hit him with the pillow again, Kira grab the pillow he pull it out of her grasp and gave Lacus a small hit back.

The two of them continued pillow fighting on his bed both laughing like they never done before and it was obvious that both of them where enjoying the contact they had with each other right now.

After about ten minutes they finally stop, both very breathing hard but they also had big smiles on there faces.

Lacus lean in against Kira resting her head on his chest, she felt Kira moved his fingers to her hair where he began coming it. They laid there sometime before Lacus moved, she claw up and looked in to Kira's purple eyes as he looked back in to her blue ones, "you are so beautiful" Kira said just loud enough for her to hear.

Lacus got a little red glow on her face as she bent down and gave him are gentle kiss on his lips, the kiss only last are few seconds before Lacus moved away.

Kira didn't even have time to kiss her back as she moved back down to rest on his chest, the boy slowly put his arms around her holding her to him. "Kira this is nice" the girl whisper.

Kira nodded as he slowly fell asleep still hugging her, Lacus looked up at him it was good to see him sleeping normal for are chance and not having nightmares, it wasn't long after that before Lacus to was fast asleep.

It was morning on the Archangel Cagalli, Miriallia and Tolle was having breakfast, "So Cagalli what was it like on that island?" Tolle asked, as he looked at the girl.

Cagalli looked up from her meal, "it was are nice place and the island was beautiful" Cagalli said as she continued eating.

"Morning you three" Mu said as he sat down next to the blond girl.

"Good morning sir" Mir said and smiled at the blond man he smiled back and began eating his own food.

"So what was you three talking about?" he asked as he look at the three teens.

"Not much sir, just what it was like on that island Cagalli was stock on" Tolle said back.

Mu nodded "I didn't really see the place myself, but Kira said it was a good place to spent some free time and just relax isn't that right girl?" Mu asked. Cagalli looked at the blond man with and angry look in her eyes, she really had to control herself not to yell at the man for calling her girl. "Well it was are good place, I won't mind going back there to throw you of" she said and gave the man a evil smile.

Mu blink as he looked at the girl, "ok girl, by the way do any of you know where the couple is?" he asked as he looked over at Miriallia and Tolle, "that dependent on who you are talking about, if it is Mir and Tolle they are setting right in front of you, but if you are talking about yourself and the captain, well I think she is on the bridge and you are setting here looking stupid. But if is Kira and Lacus you are asking about, well I will bet on that they are both still asleep?" Cagalli said still with that evil smirk on her face.

All three people just sat there looking at her, Mu stood up "ok thank you GIRL" he said. Took his sandwich and left in are hurry, as he walked down the hall he couldn't help but wonder how the blond know about the Murrue thing, how could she found out about that.

Back in the mess hall, Tolle and Miriallia looked at the blond girl, she still had that evil smile on her face and she was rubbing her hands together she looked like some kind of cartoon supervillain. Both want to ask her about the Murrue and Mu thing but none of them could get a word out.

Mu was still walking around the ship, thinking about what Cagalli had said, "good morning Mu did you sleep well?" someone asked behind him, he gave a jump then turned to the person that had talk to him.

He saw the captain of the ship "yes ma'am it was ok" he answer.

Murrue smiled at him "well that's good, do you want to come with me to get some breakfast?" she asked.

Mu blink at one hand he want to go with her but he was not really in the mood to see the three teens he just left in the mess hall, so he just stood looking out in to the blue thinking about what to do. "Mu?" Murrue called out as she wave her hand in front of his face. Finally he snap out of his thoughts "well I was actually on my way to the kids room to see what he was doing, do you want to come?" He asked, trying not to sound to hopeful.

Murrue thought are little about it. 'It maybe a good idea to see how Kira and Lacus is handling the married's' she nodded to the blond man then walked of with him following her.

The two of them got to Kira and Lacus room, Murrue lift her hand and knock on the door, there was no answer, she knock again this time hard but the door stay close.

Murrue look over her shoulder at the man behind her, "are you sure they are in here?" she asked.

"I don't know where else they could be, maybe they eloped or something like that, ran of in the middle of the night and now they are together on an island drink champagne" Mu said with a big smile on his face.

Murrue rolled her eyes at the man "you are an idiot" she told him and open the door and walked in, Mu walked after her.

As they got inside they saw Lacus and Kira sleeping peaceful in each other arms. Murrue looked around the room lucky there was no sign that said that they had sex.

She turned and looked at Mu, he had a big smile "well I was almost right" he said as he stood looking at the two sleeping people. Mu couldn't help but be happy for Kira the boy really deserve some happiness and the pink princess was doing are really good job, keeping the boy in a good mood, and that smile that was on Lacus face also show that she was happy being next to the boy.

"They look cute like that" Murrue said as she watch them.

"Yeah he is are lucky one, it should be someone else there had someone to sleep next to" Mu said and gave Murrue his charming smile. Murrue felt her face get a little red, but she hurry shook that of as she turned back to watch the boy she thought of as a little brother, it was nice to see Kira happy like this.

Murrue turned back to the blond man "lets get out of here I think is better to let them sleep" she said as the man nodded.

They began walking to the door, when Haro woke up the pink robot jump out in front of them. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Haro yelled at them. Both Kira and Lacus sat up and looked around the first thing they saw was the two other people in their room. "Miss Murrue, Mu what are you doing in here?" Kira asked as he use one hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

Mu smiled at them "we where just here to see if you where ok, but when we where about to leave..." Mu stop and looked down at Haro that was still jumping around and yelling at him and the captain. Lacus smiled as she looked at Haro "Mr Pink please be quiet" Lacus said and reach out so the small robot could jump in to her hand, it did that.

Murrue sat down on Lacus' bed as she looked at the couple on the other bed "so how are you two handling the married's?" Murrue asked, Kira and Lacus looked at each other, both had a small blush on their face as they turned back to look at the captain. "I think is going fine" Kira said as he looked down at the floor.

Lacus nodded "me to" she said and lean it to her husband resting her head on his shoulder as Kira put his arm around her.

Murrue was about to say something when the alarm sounded "Level 1 battle station we got Aegis, Duel, Buster and Blitz coming in fast!" Sai yelled over the speakers, Murrue jump to her feet and left the room running for the bridge, Kira was also up he could hear Mu mumble something about just to get one lousy day to relax, "lets go, commander" he said as the two of them ran out of the room, Kira heard Lacus yell after him to be careful.

Kira and Mu got in to the hanger, both in they space suit. Kira ran to the Strike as Mu jump in to his Skygrasper, the Aile Strike pack was put on "Strike gundam going out!" he yelled as he flew out of the hanger, he land on the deck and saw Mu's Skygrasper coming out after him.

Kira looked at the four enemy machine the Archangel was already shooting at them try to keep them away. Kira saw Aegis coming in. He aim his rifle at the red machine trying to shoot it down, but he miss. It wasn't long after that before the battle was in full gear. Kira shoot at anything getting to close the the white ship defending himself, his friends and most important his wife.

Athrun continued moving from side to side evading what he could, he used the machine guns in the head to shoot down the missle that the Legged ship shoot after him, mean while using the beam rifle to destroy some of the machine cannons that was on the ship. Athrun could see the other three Zaft pilots flying around destroying what they could, "try to take out the engines!" he order.

Suddenly a shoot come out of no where, he got the shield up to defend himself as he low it, he saw Strike standing on the deck, "Kira" he whisper as he looked at the MS he try to open a channel to the Strike, but as his friend MS shoot after him he got other things on his mind, like staying alive.

Kira was really getting in a bad mood why could they just leave them along, was that so hard, he shoot the rifle trying to take out the black MS that was now closed to him. Kira had read up about the four other gundams and the Blitz should be the weakest the black MS evade to the side and shoot back at him, Kira block the shoots with his shield.

"Kira destroy those things they are flying on" he heard Miriallia say, "roger!" he said and shoot again after the Blitz aim at the Guul it was standing on.

"Nicol go away! he is MINE!" Yzak yelled, as Athrun yelled out for him to not to do something stupid, but Athrun could droop dead for all he care. Yzak wanted the Strike and he want it now, he was smiling happy as he flew in to destroy the blue MS, he shoot of his beam rifle trying to hit the Strike.

Kira lowed the shield and looked at the Duel, it was time to some payback, he aim his rifle at the Guul and shoot it so it explode, but the Duel jump away and was now falling down at him. Kira was surprised when it pull out is beam saber "that guy is crazy!" Kira said while lying the beam rifle on the deck and pull out his own saber.

He used the thrusters to get the Strike air born heading up to meet the enemy, as the two machine got close, they both thrusted out they sabers. Yzak aim at the Strikes cockpit and Kira aimed at the Duels saber cutting it over before it could touch the Strike. "Why you BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU!" Yzak yelled over the radio so everybody there heard.

Kira ignore him, and saw the Blitz coming in to attack him, Kira knew that the Duel was directly under so he landed on the back of the gundam "excuse me!" Kira said and took of from the back of the Duel using the enemy gundam to get his own machine heir up. The Duel shoot after him with it's rail gun but missed, it landed in the water after that and was out of the fight.

As Kira got close to the black MS, he used his shield to knock the Blitz of the Guul and slammed his saber down in the flying machine, "NICOL!" Athrun yelled and shoot of the beam rifle after the Strike trying to take it down, but Kira evade the shoots and landed back on the deck, where he pick up his rifle and shoot back at the Aegis.

In the ship Cagalli was on her way to the bridge, when and explosion rock the ship, she ended up with her hands against the wall, she stood there a second waiting for the ship to stop shaking, as she stood there Kisaka came running to her "are you ok Cagalli?" he asked the girl.

Cagalli nodded "yes I'm fine but we have to get to the bridge, if we don't do something we will end at the bottom of the sea!" she yelled as the ship again shock with and explosion, they got in to the elevator, "damn it!" the girl yelled as the battle continued outside.

In the Skygrasper Mu was trying to take down the Buster, Kira had already take out both the Duel and the Blitz why couldn't the last two just get lost or something, he again shoot of the Agni aiming at the Guul it was riding on he missed as the Buster evade to the side and shoot of both beam cannos after him.

Mu got the Skygrasper up side down and got over the shoots he flew full speed at the Buster where he shoot of all the machine guns that was on the plane trying to hit the Guul, he had no better luck this time and the Buster stay in the air and shoot of it's beam weapons after him.

Mu got the Skygrasper away from the gundam and saw the Strike and the Aegis shooting at each other, the kid was really doing are good job defending the ship. But the man knew that it was much likely the pink princess he was fighting so hard for, he turned the plane and flew at the Buster determent to take it down. "I'm going to make you regret that you ruined the day I want to relax!" the blond man said and shoot of the Agni. None of them out there saw a fleet of battles ship coming at them, all of them where to busy trying to shoot each other down.

Cagalli and Kisaka just arrive on the bridge as Dalida said "There is and Orb fleet heading our way" Natarle blink as she heard that what was going on now, "don't you think they are coming to help us?" Kuzzey asked hopeful from his site.

"No we are to close to the border, Neumann get us out of here, they will open fire if we get to close!" Murrue said loudly.

"But captain?" Arnold said as he turned to look at the woman, she had and angry look on her face.

"Orb is not with us they will properly shoot us down, so lets get away from here!" she said making sure that all there heard her.

Cagalli ran over to the brown haired woman, "No head directly in to there territory, they won't shoot us down!" she yelled as everybody there looking at her. Suddenly someone began talking over the radio demanding that the Archangel and Zaft should leave the area immediately or they would be shoot down.

Kira didn't really get what was going on, he heard Cagalli began talking over the radio as he saw Athrun coming at him again, Kira got the Strike in the air ones again, when he was close enough to the Aegis he try to shoot the Guul it was on but he missed as Athrun shoot back at him. Kira got the shield up and the shoots hit it, he lowed it and again shoot back at his friend as he got the Strike down back down on the deck.

Dearka was looking around after the plane but right now he couldn't see it that was are good chance to destroy more things on the Legged ship, he shoot of both beam weapons trying to hit the white ship, one of the shoots miss and he almost hit one of the Orb ships that was in front, "Dearka stop that! you don't want to hit the Orb ships!" Athrun said.

Dearka blink and was about to asked something, when he saw the Skygrasper coming at him, the Guul was shoot away from under the Buster, he jump away and put the beam weapons together and shoot it of directly in to where the Archangel had it's engines a great deal of them blow up and the ship began falling down.

Kisaka put Cagalli down, she had jump in to his arms when the Buster shoot out the engine, "captain we don't really have a choice now but to enter there territory, but we will be ok" he said.

Murrue nodded as the ship slowly moved over the ocean. The Orb ships there open fire at them but miss them on purpose. Athrun who was still on his Guul lowed the beam rifle and looked after the Archangel he couldn't get close as the Orb fleet was now surrounding the ship, so maybe it was best to retreat for now and with that the Aegis left the area.

Kira got the Strike back in the hanger as the Archangel slowly followed the Orb ships as he got out of the cockpit, he pull of his helmet, "KIRA! KIRA!" sounded the voice of Haro as it come jumping to him with Birdy right behind him.

He grab Haro with his right hand and the bird landed on his left shoulder "hey you two" Kira said as Haro continued yelling out his name so all the people in the hanger could hear it.

When the two robots finally quiet down he saw his wife walking to him "are you ok Kira?" she asked as she stood in front of him. Kira nodded and gave her a big smile "I'm ok Lacus, what about you? The ship shock quiet hard when it was hit!" she didn't answer she just reach out and took his hand "come lets go outside and have a look" she said and pull him along.

As Mu and all the mechanics looked after them, "he is are lucky guy" one of the young ones said as they left.

Mu looked over at him. "Yeah the pink princess is really good for him" he said as, another one step up.

"We should all have our girlfriends on board, then we would all be just as happy as the kid" he said as some of the other mechanics nodded in agreement and went back to work, still talking about the women in their lives.

Up on the deck Kira and Lacus was watching the ocean as the Archangel was sailing to Orb, Kira was still holding Lacus hand as they saw land, "this place is beautiful" Lacus said as the got closer to land, Kira looked over at her, 'she is one to talk about things that are beautiful' he thought, as Lacus let go of his hand to try to control her long pink hair that was waving around her face in the wind.

Kira couldn't help himself "you look even more beautiful Lacus." Lacus looked over at him she could feel a small blush ran over her face, as she turned away to hid it, but she still had a smile on her face, after a little she reach behind her so Kira could take her hand. Instead of doing that he step closer to her and laid his hand on her waist pulling her close. Lacus rest her head on his shoulder as they stood together enjoying the view.

On the bridge Murrue turned in her chair and looked at Cagalli and Kisaka "don't you think is time you tell me who you really are?" the captain said in a hard voice as Natarle walk over next to the captain also looking at the man.

Kisaka smiled are little "you right I'm Ledonir Kisaka, I'm her bodyguard" he said and nodded to Cagalli.

Who just looked more angry at that, "so this mean that Cagalli is a really princess?" Miriallia asked.

"Yeah it looks like that's the case" Sai said and looked over at the blond girl, actually much of the bridge crew was looking at her, as the Archangel slowly enter a giant hanger. "Do you think we should be grateful for this?" Murrue asked as she watch Kisaka, the man looked back at her "I don't know but maybe you can decide that on you own when you meet lord Uzumi" he said as the captain gave a small nod.

At the bottom of the sea in a Vosgulov class submarine, four people were talking or ratter one of them was yelling at the three others, "You got a be kidding! Is this there response we know that the Strike is in there!" Yzak yelled as the three others sat looking at him.

Athrun stood up "take it easy Yzak, it won't do any good yelling at us" Yzak send Athrun and angry glance.

"And why should I yell, if I just got the Strike the last time we wouldn't be here commander Zala!" the silver hair boy yelled and left the room in angry.

Athrun gave a deep sigh as the door to the room close, after that he turned back to the other two.

Nicol had a confuse and worry look on his face and Dearka was playing with his can of soda, but Athrun could see that the Buster's pilot was deep in his own thoughts. "I don't really know what to do, I don't think it will be long before he'll do something that we will all regret!" Athrun said in are sad voice.

Both Dearka and Nicol looked up at him, "yeah I think you are right, it's like the only thing he got on his mind now is the Strike, like nothing else matter anymore" Dearka said from his site.

As Nicol nodded in agreement, "It's like we not team mates any longer, if it continues like this he may even shoot at us just to get to the Strike, I don't feel safe with him around" the green hair boy said looking back down at the table.

Athrun nodded as Nicol finished speaking, he knew that both, of them where properly right and that worried him, but what could they do it was not like they could get him of the team.

He knew that all three of them was nervous with him around and Athrun was also worry about Yzak and Kira's next meeting, it was not the Archangel Yzak want it was the Strike and nothing else. "Do you guys have any ideas?" Athrun asked as he looked between the other two pilots.

"I think the only thing we can do is to keep and eye on him and make sure that we don't get in between him and the Strike" Nicol said. Dearka empty his soda in his mouth and slammed the can hard down on the table, the other two looked over at him as he slowly crusted the can in his fist. "I think I better tell you" he said and took a deep breath. Both Nicol and Athrun glance at each other as Dearka began telling them about what had happened to Andrew Waltfeld.

"And that's it..." Dearka finished and sank back in his sit, he looked up at the other two. Both where silence and was looking out in to space lost in their own thoughts.

One thing Athrun was sure of was that if Yzak would kill his own commander to get to the Strike, he wouldn't have any trouble turning and using the Duel on them just to get to Kira. "I have are question" Athrun said as the two other's looked up at him.

"I know it may sound stupid, but would the two of you give up your life just so Yzak destroy the Strike?" both pilots look at each other, then back at their commander.

"No I would not, I think we could take it down if we work together" Nicol said still with that worried look on his face.

"Good luck with that Yzak is determent to destroy the Strike on his own, the three of us is just in his way, but no I would not give up my life just so he could destroy it." Dearka said still playing with the crushed soda can.

"I wouldn't give up my life either" Athrun said and sat down next to Nicol.

"So we do as Nicol says and keep and eye on him, just to be safe" the blue haired boy said and open his own soda, the others nodded in agreement and the three of them just sat quietly think about what they just agreed on.

"So what do we do about the Legged ship?" Dearka asked quietly after some time.

"We will sneak in to Orb and see if we can locate it, then we can decide after that what to do" Athrun answer also quietly and with that the conversation ended.

Back at Orb on the Archangel, Kira sat looking at Lacus she was talking to his friends and she had a big smile on her face as she giggle at something Miriallia said.

The two girls was really getting close, the other boys in there was also watching the girls as the two of them talked.

Kuzzey looked over at Sai "I know we can't stop and go home now, but do you think we could meet our parents?"

Kuzzey asked as Arnold looked at the teens "well I don't know but it should be possible, I will asked the captain the next time I see her" the blue hair man said and took a drink of his coffee. "Ok thank you" Kuzzey said and looked back at the others.

"It would be so cool if we could see them," Sai nodded and looked up at the ceiling.

"Maybe I can see my fiancée to" he said hopeful as the others looked over at him and saw a dreamy look on his face,

"you haven't seen her since Heliopolis right?" Tolle asked as Sai nodded yes to the question, "I really look forward to see her."

As they continued talking Kira was deep in his own thought mostly about the pink hair girl next to him 'I really want to do something for her, but what?' suddenly Murrue's voice called out of the radio, "Kira please come to my room I need to talk to you" she said.

Kira stood up, he walked over to Lacus, "I will come back as fast as I can" he whisper in to her ear. Lacus nodded with a smiled on her face she moved over and gave him are small kiss on his lips, he try to kiss her back but it was over to quick. After Lacus pull away Kira left the mess hall with an embarrassed smile on his face and his cheek's red to, that was the first time Lacus had kiss him in front of all of his friends, but he couldn't help but be happy about it.

When Kira was gone Lacus turned and saw all people there watching her, Miriallia with a smile on her face, happy for her two friends, the boys however look both shock and confuse at what they just witness.

Lacus blush a little then she looked at Sai "you where telling us about your fiancée" she said. Sai blink as the girl said that, then he continued talking about the girl he was going to marry.

Kira stop at the captain's room, he lift his hand and knock hard on the door, "come in" Murrue's voice said, Kira opened the door and enter the room. Murrue was setting at her desk with a sad look on her face. Mu was leaning against the wall looking down at the floor and Natarle was standing next to Murrue looking series as always.

Kira salute them the boy still had a small smile on his face, "Kira, are woman name Erica Simmons want to see you and the Strike and she wants you help with something" Murrue said in a sad tone.

Kira nodded slowly that did ruined some of his good mood but he could see that the brown hair women was feeling bad asking him this.

After standing there a little "miss Murrue can I ask you something? Could it be possible that me and Lacus could go on a date, before we leave Orb?" he asked hopeful. Murrue blink as he asked her that, she also saw Mu looking up from the floor and he was now watching the boy with a small grin on his face.

Natarle was about to say something but Murrue beat her to it "I think that would be ok Kira I will even pay for the date, I will asked Kisaka if is ok for the two of you to go out and have dinner or something like that" Murrue said. Kira nodded grateful "thank you, I will go get the Strike" he said and left the room.

"Are you sure is a good idea to let them go out like that?" Natarle asked the captain with and angry look on her face.

Murrue turned to the black hair women "I think it will be good for both of them" the captain said.

Natarle got even more angry at that and was about to yell at the captain but Mu cut her of "the two of them will have a great time together!" he said happy and gave Murrue his charming smile, but she just ignored him.

Natarle looked between the two "Hmm I will mention this to when we get to Alaska" the women said, then she turned on one foot and left the room. With the two of them looking after her, both of them knew that it was more then just the Lacus, Kira thing she was angry about.

Murrue rested her head on the table and gave a deep sigh "don't worry I think you a doing a great job" Mu said and walked over next to the captain. Murrue didn't say anything she just kept resting on the table "maybe the two of us can join them on a double date sometime" he said and rub her back.

Murrue glance up from the table and looked at the blond man "yeah that could be nice" she said as Mu gentle began massaging her stiff shoulders. The captain knew that she should stop him but it felt nice and she couldn't help but enjoy it, as the blond man slowly work out the tension in her shoulders finally after a few minutes he stop and step back.

Murrue looked back at him she saw that he was smiling at her not the charming one that he always used but one that show that he care about her, "thank you Mu that was nice" she said and smiled back.

"That's ok" he said and stretch his arms over his head "do you want to get some coffee?" he asked.

Murrue nodded and they left the room together both still smiling, they couldn't help feeling that they just got a little closer to each other.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the next chapter hope you guys like it!

Chapter 12

Kira open the cockpit of the Strike and got down on the ground, the first thing he saw was a brown hair women walking to him, "hello Kira Yamato, I'm Erica Simmons, it is nice to meet you" she said and lift her right hand so the boy could shook it.

Kira did that as he looked around, "is nice to meet you too, what is this place?" he asked as the woman step back.

Kira looked back at her and saw, that she was still smiling at him, "we will repair your Strike here, please come with me" she said and walked of. Kira hesitate a second then he walked after the woman, still looking around trying to see as much as he could.

They walk through a big open door, Erica turned and looked at the boy, he stop in his track and looked at what was standing in there, some kind of red and white mobile suit "what are those things?" He asked trying to see just how many of them there where, "they a something that shouldn't be here!" Another person yelled as she walked over to them.

Kira turned and looked at Cagalli. Kira could only watch as the girl and the woman began arguing about the mobile suit and Cagalli's father, he didn't really listen he used the time they where talking to count all the mobile suit's in there.

"Come Kira lets go and leave this foolish girl" Erica said and walked of not looking back. Kira took another glance at Cagalli, then walked after the brown haired woman.

They got in to the next room, where three girls was talking loudly to each other, "hey you three why a you not in the M1's yet?" Erica asked as she looked over the three girls. "Well we didn't know when you would show up" Mayura said as she gave Erica her most innocent smile. Erica rolled her eyes and was about to yell at the girls to get moving when Kira enter the room.

"Who is that handsome guy?" Asagi asked and walked over to the brown haired boy.

"Hey are you new here? Do you want me to show you around?" she asked and took his arm.

The two other girls and the woman looked at the blond, all three had a confused look on their face.

Kira was also confused, he wasn't really that smart when it came to girls but he somehow knew that Lacus would be mad at him if she saw this, "no thanks" he said and try to get his arm free from the blonds grasp, but she just tighten her hold on the arm. "could you please let go of me?" he asked as he looked at the blond, she just gave him a cute smile.

Kira blink and looked over at the other three for help. "Asagi let go of him and get in to your M1!" Erica order when she saw the look on his face, "Arrr damn it" the blond cursed and walked away from the boy.

"By the way, I'm Asagi Caldwell and you are?" she asked as she gave him a smile that remind Kira of the one he had seen Mu give Murrue a few times, "Kira Yamato" he answer.

She nodded "well it was nice to meet you Kira Yamato" she said and ran of after her friends.

Kira couldn't help but sigh in relief as the girl was gone, "you two would make a cute couple" Erika said and smile at the boy.

Kira looked at the woman "I'm already married" he said.

Erika blink not sure if she heard him right "what?" she asked and took a step closer to the boy "I'm married" he said again and looked around the room, "what is it you want me to see in here?" he asked.

Erika got out of her shock, "that" she said and walked over to a big window. Kira walked after her and looked at the three M1's standing there, "ok you three begin" Erika said, the three mobile suit began walking around in a slow speed.

Kira blink as he looked at them "they a slow" he thought out loud.

"Kira how can you say that!" Asagi yelled sounding a little hurt, "well...sorry" he said and looked at the floor.

"That's why you a here, we want you to make and OS for them, like in the one in your Strike" Erika said as she looked at the boy. Kira didn't know what to say about that so he just stood there looking at the three mobile suit.

Back at the Archangel, Lacus was playing cards with Miriallia and Tolle in the mess hall, the three of them didn't say much they just concentrate on the game.

Murrue and Mu sat at another table talking quietly and drinking coffee.

Lacus looked over at the watch that was hanging on the wall, it was getting late, she couldn't help but wonder where Kira was and what he was doing, 'I hope he will be back soon' she thought and drew a card.

"Maybe we should think about turning in, we got a busy day tomorrow" Murrue said ending the silence that had be over them sometime, "yeah you are right captain" Tolle said and trow his cards down on the table.

Miriallia looked at him and smile, "you just want to stop because you a losing" she said and laid her own cards down.

"No is not that, I'm really tired and I could really use a good nights sleep, this day have been hectic" he said and let out a big yawn, "At least cover you mouth when you do that" she said, he just gave her a tired smile.

"Well I'm going to bed, goodnight" he said and walked of, Mir rolled her eyes then ran after him, yelling back to the last people in the mess hall to sleep well.

Lacus took another look at the clock 'where is he, I'm getting worry' she thought, she turned her attention to Murrue and Mu who was still talking, "Miss Murrue, when will Kira be back?" She asked as the brown hair woman looked over at her.

"I don't know Lacus, but I don't think it will be much longer" she said and smile at the girl.

Lacus nodded as she looked at the table. "I don't think you have to worry, it's not like he is out in battle or anything like that" Mu said as he watched the pink haired girl. Lacus lift her head and looked over at the blond man.

"I know that, I just don't feel like sleeping if he..." she stop and a blush spread on her face.

Both Murrue and Mu looked at each other then back at the girl, "what?" Mu asked curious. "I don't feel like sleeping if Kira's not there" she said looking really embarrassed.

"Ahh so that's it!" Mu said loudly, he was about to say something else when Murrue grab his ear.

"I think is time for us to leave" she said and pull the pilot along.

"OW let go! I Need that to hear!" Mu yelled, Murrue just smile and looked back at Lacus

"Goodnight Lacus don't stay up to late" Lacus nodded trying hard not to laugh at the scene, Murrue turned and walked of, still holding Mu's ear, so he was force to go with her.

Lacus giggle the look Mu had on his face when he was pull away from to mess hall was really funny, Lacus again glance over at the clock "Kira" she whisper. Finally after waiting a little long she decide to go to their room and wait for him there, she stood up and walked out of the mess hall.

The girl slowly walked down the hall, looking around but there was not much to look at right now, the ship was mostly quiet now, not that it was strange there was no way they could be attack in here.

So most people on the ship was properly using the time to get a goodnights sleep, she got to the door to their room, she open it and walked in. As she got in Haro began jumping around yelling her name and Birdy flew over and landed on her shoulder "hello you two" she said as she pick up the pink robot that was jumping around in front of her.

Finally after they quiet down she got undress to get in to her sleeping clothes, when she got that on she crawl in to her own bed, resting her head on her pillow, she looked over at Kira's bed 'where was he, Kira' as she thought that, the door open up and the boy she was waiting for walked in.

Lacus sat up and looked at him, he had a sad and confused look on his face, "what's wrong?" she asked, Kira smiled a little at her then sat down next to her, where he began telling her about what Erica Simmons had asked him.

After he was done he just sat there looking out in to space. Lacus couldn't help but feel sorry for him she pull him in to a hug,"it will be ok, I know you will do the right thing" she whisper in to his ear.

Kira moved his arms around her and hugged her back, "thank you it means a lot for me that you are here" he told her.

Lacus pull back and smiled at him "lets get some sleep" she said.

Kira nodded and stood up and walked over to his bed, Lacus looked away so he could get in to his own sleeping clothes, when she looked at him again he was in his own bed.

They both just laid there sometime looking over at each other finally Lacus couldn't help it any long she got out of the bed and took two steps over to him. Kira lift the cover and she clawed in to the bed next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"This is so nice Kira, just laiding here like this" Kira nodded as he slowly ran his fingers through her hair, she liked that and snuggled closer to him. After sometime they both slowly fell asleep in each others arms.

Another place in Orb three people was walking through a forest, "do you have any idea where to look for the Legged ship?" Dearka asked as he look over at the blue hair guy walking next to him.

"Not one, is not like I been here before" Athrun said and looked up at the dark sky.

Nicol who had been a little behind ran up to the others "Athrun! are you sure it was wise to leave Yzak behind on the Cousteau?" the green hair boy asked.

Athrun turned his attention away from the starry night and over at his friend, "he said he want to stay behind to garde the sub, Is not like we could just force him in to a diving suit" Athrun said, but he couldn't help but be a little worried about it.

"Ok I get that but I still think it was stupid leaving him behind" Dearka said scratching the back of his neck.

Athrun glance over at the Buster's pilot, "I don't like it either" he said back then walked a bit faster to get ahead of the others, he really want to get out of the forest in a hurry it was scary as hell and it wasn't helping that it was slowly began raining.

"Ahhh damn it" Dearka yelled as the water hit the three of them with full force, the two other didn't say anything but they both felt the same way, soon all three of them was running full speed through the rain, trying to find a place with just a little cover. Finally they ended up standing next to a giant tree waiting for the rain to stop, the tree took most of the rain as they stood next to it. All three was looking around trying to see in the now almost dark forest.

"Well this is just great" Dearka said after sometime, the other two just glance over at him, not really knowing what to say to that "well it has to stop sometime" Nicol said as he looked up in to the dark sky, but it didn't seem like it would end anytime soon, the green hair boy gave a deep sigh and lean back against the tree.

"STOP it all ready!" Dearka yelled up at the sky as loudly as he could, surprisingly enough the weather didn't listen to him.

The two other's looked over at him, both of them could understand why he was getting impatient they had been standing by the tree for nearly an hour, and it was not the most entertaining thing to do.

Just standing there looking in to the darkness and waiting for the rain to stop, "this is so boring!" Dearka complained loudly and hit the tree in frustrating."Oh really I got the time of my life" Athrun said his voice full of sarcasm.

"Well Athrun, I for ones are ready to agreed with Dearka, this is not very amusing" Nicol said in a boring tone.

Athrun turned his attentions to the Blitz pilot, "well it got to stop sooner or later, so we just have to wait" Athrun said as he ran his hand through his wet hair trying to get some of the water out of it.

"But it's boring" Dearka complain again, noon of the other's said anything.

"I got it! we could tell jokes!" Dearka said sounding like a small child.

Athrun and Nicol looked at each other, both with a sceptic look on their face, then they turned and looked at the Buster's pilot, "do we haft to?" Athrun asked, Dearka smiled a little.

"It's not like we got anything better to do" Dearka said.

Both Nicol and Athrun rolled their eyes "we could also play hide and seek, Dearka you go hide then me and Athrun will come find you when it stops raining" the green hair boy said.

Dearka looked at him it was very rare that Nicol joked around like that. Dearka gave a small laugh and scratch the back of his neck, "well if you don't want to then you can just said no" he said.

"Ok, NO!" the two other's said at the same time, after that silence again fall over the three Zaft pilots.

Finally after standing by the tree for nearly two hours the rain slowly stopped, "that was about time!" Dearka yelled as he again began explain to the other's how boring it had been standing there.

"Dearka" Athrun said, the black boy turned and looked at the leader of the team, "yes what is it?"

He asked, "be quiet!" Athrun said and walked of with Nicol following him.

Dearka blink then ran after his friends. Soon they could see light from the city they all stop and stood there looking at the city. "So what now?" Nicol asked, before Athrun could say anything Dearka declare loudly that he was hungry.

Athrun rolled his eyes and gave a deep sigh, "actually now that you mention it I'm hungry to" Nicol said as his stomach rumble. "Ok lets find a place to eat, after words, we can look for the Legged ship" Athrun said as they walked the rest of the way to the city.

On the Archangel Kira gave a small jump as he woke up from his nightmare, he remember the dream clearly, it had been about the shuttle being cut down and something with Andrew Waltfelds mobile suit being hit by the Duel.

Kira tried to get up but Lacus was still holding him tight, finally he somehow got out of her grip and out of the bed, after that Kira left the room he need something to drink after that nightmare, the boy slowly walked down the hall not really, care about if anyone saw him in his pyjamas. He expect that the hold ship was asleep by now, it was completely dark outside.

Kira enter the kitchen and walked over to the closet where he got a glass.

After filling it with water he empty the glass in one mouthful, when he was done drinking he put the glass down and slowly rube his forehead, as he was standing there he didn't see a person walking up behind him.

"Kira are you ok?" someone asked, the boy gave a small jump he turned and saw Miriallia behind him.

"God, Mir you almost gave me a heart attack" Kira said as he looked at the girl, Miriallia was also in her sleeping clothes.

Kira couldn't help but think that she looked cute in that green pyjamas and with that smile on her face, Kira could understand why Tolle loved her so much "what are you doing here Mir?" Kira asked.

"I was on my way to the bathroom when I saw you walking by, I was a little worry about you, so I followed you" she said still smiling at him, "you don't have to worry Mir I'm ok" Kira said as he again filled the glass with water.

Mir just continued watching him as he began drinking, "you had a nightmare right" Kira took the glass away and looked at the girl, "how did you know?" he asked.

Miriallia smiled a little, "I have nightmares sometime to, it's time likes that where I'm happy to have Tolle, he is always there for me just like Lacus is there for you Kira" she said.

Kira nodded slowly and took another mouthful of water "I know Lacus is there, but I feel bad putting all of my problems over on her" he said looking down at the floor.

Mir laugh a little at that it was one of the things she liked about Kira was that he always thought about other's before think about himself, but sometime like now he could be really dense "I don't think you have to worry, I think Lacus is happy helping you with all the problems you got, it is what us girlfriends do, I sometimes helps Tolle to with his problems and I like helping him, it makes me happy" she said as a small blush ran over her face.

Kira nodded slowly "so you think I should tell her everything that's nagging me?" he asked as Mir nodded.

"Yes I do, but it is up to you to decide" the girl said and walked to the door she turned and looked back at him.

"Don't stay up to late, I'm sure Lacus miss having you next to her" she said and walked out.

Kira smiled a little, then he also left and walked back to Lacus and his room, when he walked in he saw Lacus still fast asleep, it wasn't long after that before he to was asleep next to his beautiful wife.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the longest chapter yet I hope you people like it.

Chapter 13

It was early the next morning on the Archangel, Cagalli was in her bed on the ship fast asleep, she didn't notice that the door to the room opened and someone walked in, "Miss Cagalli!" the person called and shook her hard.

Cagalli didn't do much she just turned over and continued sleeping, "Cagalli wake up!" the person yelled loudly, so the young girl jump up and looked at the person, "oh hello Rosie, what is it?" the blond girl asked the older women.

Rosie just looked angry at the girl "why are you sleeping on board this ship when you got you own bed at home!?" Rosie asked in and angry tone. Cagalli sat up in the bed, she rubbed her eyes "I don't really know, I just felt like sleeping here" the teen said and stretch her arms over her head.

"Ok, now get out of that bed" Rosie said and pull the cover of the girl. Cagalli got a little angry at that then she laid back down on the bed, "I don't feel like getting up jet" she said and pull the cover back over herself.

Rosie grab the cover and pull it force full of the girl, "get up now!" she said as the teen looked angry at her.

Finally after looking angry a little she sat up on the bed.

Cagalli was about to get in to her shorts and T-shirt, when Rosie pushed a dress in to her hands "put this on instead."

Cagalli looked down the green dress in her arms, it didn't take long for the young girl to decide that she did not like the dress.

"But I hate this dress!" Cagalli complained loudly not caring if she woke up the people in the room next to hers. Rosie gave her a look that told her she didn't have a choice.

After a little she was walking down the hall of the Archangel with Rosie next to her. Cagalli couldn't help but hope that they didn't ran in to Kira and Lacus, it was bad enough that Tolle, Sai and Miriallia saw her in this dress, but they didn't see the married couple. 'both of them is properly still asleep' Cagalli thought as they walked past the three people looking at her.

"She looks nice in that dress, she looked like a real princess" Miriallia said as Cagalli walked past them.

"I really wish that I could get a dress like that" she said. Tolle looked at her.

"Yeah me too, you would look really good in that" he said, as Mir blushed a little, as a small smile spread on her face, she lean over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "you are so sweet" she whisper in to his ear and walked of.

Sai who had been watching them up until now smiled "you are more lucky then you deserve to be" he said. Tolle got an angry look on his face and took a step closer to the other boy, "what is that supposed to mean?" he asked Sai just smiled.

"I'm just kidding" he said and took of down the hall before Tolle could get out an answer. Tolle blink then he took of after the other boy "get back here!" he yelled.

As the two ran pas the mess hall someone called out to them "hey you two get in here!" both Sai and Tolle stop when they heard the captain's voice, both of them walked in to the room.

Miriallia and Kuzzey was already there looking at the captain with expectation.

"Ok we made it so you all got to meet your parents. You will have are few hours to talk to them." Murrue said smiling at the children "that's just great!" Kuzzey yelled as the four of them began talking.

"I hope I get to meet my fiancée" Sai said as the four talk loudly together.

Murrue watched them a little then she turned and slowly walked out of the mess hall. Deep inside she couldn't help but feel bad. Children like them was not supposed to fight in a war, it would be so much better if they could just get of here and stay with their parents, but it could not be help, they had to stay on board the ship, they where a part of the Earth Alliance.

But she hoped that are few hours with their parents would make them happy.

"You look sad captain" someone said next to her, the women looked up and saw a blond man next to her.

"Oh hello Mu" she said still with a sad look on her face.

Mu lean closer and looked in to her beautiful but sad eyes "what's wrong?" he asked concerned, he did not like seeing her look so sad. Murrue sigh. "I just feel bad about getting those children mixed up in all of this" she said and looked down at the floor.

Mu blink as he heard that, the man didn't really know what to said to the woman, "is not you fault" he said softly.

"I was the one that pushed Kira in to the Strike" she said still looking at the floor. Mu put both of his hands on her shoulders to get her to look at him, "I don't think he blames you, if you hadn't push him in to the mobile suit, he would have been kill. I think he really cares about you."

Murrue glance up at the man, and smiled a little "but what about the other children?" she asked still sounding sad. Mu couldn't stop himself he slowly pull the sad woman in to a hug, "it was their own choice to stay on the ship, they could have gotten of when we meet up with the 8th fleet, but they choose to stay on board." he said and ran his hand over her hair.

Murrue slowly lift her arms up around the man hugging him back, "thank you, Mu" she said, as the two of them stood there hugging each other, both of them smiling. "that's ok, I'm always here for you" he whisper in to her ear.

Murrue tighten her grip on the man when she heard that, those words made her feel warm inside, it was such a long time since anyone had said something like that to her, and it made her happy.

"You two looks really cute like that" someone suddenly said behind them, both of them jump back turned and saw Erica Simmons there she had a small smile on her face as she looked at the two of them.

"Oh hello miss Simmons, what are you doing here?" Murrue asked smiling at the other woman.

"Well I came to talk to Kira Yamato about the OS to the M1 Astray, but I can't find him" she said.

"well the kid is properly still in his room asleep, with the pink princess next to him" Mu said.

"Hmm I see can one of you go get him for me?" she asked.

Murrue nodded "I will get him, I need to talk to him anyway" she said and walked of down the hall.

"I'm sorry about interrupting you two" Erica said when Murrue was out of sight. Mu just smiled a little, then he walked of to.

Murrue open the door to the married couples room, she was not surprise finding both of them asleep in each other arms, and both with a smiled one their faces, "hey you two wake up!" she called out to them.

It didn't take long before Lacus slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the captain, "good morning miss Murrue" she said and sat up next to her husband who was still fast asleep. "Good morning Lacus did you sleep well?" Murrue asked the girl, Lacus nodded as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I sleep fine, thank you for asking" she said and looked down at Kira, he looked so peaceful sleeping like this.

"Will you please wake him up Lacus I need to talk to him?" Murrue asked and sat down on Lacus bed. Lacus nodded as she shook the gundam pilot, Kira open his eyes and look up at the girl next to him, "what is it Lacus?" he asked.

Lacus smiled at him "miss Murrue wants to talk to you" she said. Kira sat up and saw the brown hair women on Lacus bed, "what is?" he asked and stretch.

"Erica Simmons is asking for you, she needs you help with the Astray's OS" Kira nodded and crawl out of the bed, leaving Lacus along in it. "Well I just have to get dress first, then I will go talk to her" he said and walked over to the small closet to find some clothes. "Another thing Kira, your friends is going to meet their parents today, I think it would be good for you if you saw your parents to" Murrue said still watching the boy.

Kira stop in motion when he heard that, he had thought about that since they got to Orb and he had decide that he did not wish to see them, so he just stood there looking out in to space think about what to do, "I will leave the two of you alone" Murrue said as she got up from the bed and left the room.

Lacus sat quietly in the bed watching her husband, "what's wrong Kira?" she asked softly, Kira looked over at her.

"I don't want to see them" he said and looked down at the floor.

Lacus got out of the bed and walked over to him. "Why Kira? why don't you want to see them?" she asked as she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Kira just stood there looking at her, "because I feel a shame for what I been doing, what kind of people would want a murderer as a son. I kill so many people and I have to fight Athrun too!" he yelled as tears ran down his face.

Lacus grab him and pull him in to a hug holding him tight, "you a not a murderer Kira you only fighting to protect your friends and I'm sure your parents loves you no matter what." she said as the boy press his face in to her pink hair.

"And I would like very much to meet my in-laws." she said still holding him, with Kira holding her back. 'I wonder if the Athrun he mention could be?' she shook her head that was not important right now, it was more important to make Kira feel better, she could always talk to him about it later.

Finally after some time he clamed down "Kira are you ok now?" she asked and pull away so she could see his face, he nodded "yes Lacus I'm ok, but I still don't know about my parents" he said still with a sad look on his face.

"At least think about it ok?" Kira smiled a little.

"Ok Lacus I will do that, well I better go see miss Simmons" he said and pulled away from the hug.

Lacus nodded "I will come to" she said and pick up her hairpin she was about to put it in her hair.

"Lacus maybe is better that you dress like that one time in the desert" the boy said as Lacus turned and looked at him.

"There may be some people here that knows who you are" Kira said, Lacus nodded and put the hairpin down and pick up the fake glasses. Soon after that the couple left the room walking down the hall next to each other. Kira couldn't help but reach over and take Lacus hand, as they looked for Erica Simmons.

They found the woman in the hanger, she was standing by the simulator watching Tolle practice, the two of them walked over to her. "Hello miss Simmons" Kira said as the woman turned and saw the two of them there.

"Hello Kira, so is this you wife?" she asked looking at Lacus.

Erica still couldn't get over that a kid his age was married and the girl next to him seem to be the same age.

"Yes this is my wife" he said and glance over at Lacus.

"It's nice to meet you" Erica said as she nodded to the pink hair girl, before Lacus could say anything back the brown hair women walked over next to them.

"Kira there is still much we need to talk about with the OS" she said as the boy nodded slowly.

"I will do it, but I don't like it" he said and gave the woman a angry glance.

Erica nodded she could understand why this was hard for the boy but it looked like the pink hair girl was going to support him as much as she could. "Then lets get going" Erica said as the three of them all left the hanger.

The three of them arrive at another hanger the first thing they saw was the Strike it was lying on the floor with Murdock and some of the other engineers working on it. "I will be right back" Kira said and walked away from the two women and over to Murdock who was busy yelling at some people in Orb uniform.

"Hey Mr Murdock how does it look?" Kira said interrupting him in his yelling. Murdock turned and saw Kira behind him. Murdock immediately smiled when he saw the boy, "it looks ok, some of those people do know how to work on a mobile suit, the rest of them is just in the way" he said and glance over his shoulder at the people he had been yelling at.

Kira nodded "well that's good, I don't really know when I need the Strike again, but it is always nice that it is in top from" the pilot said. Murdock nodded as he slapped his hands together.

"I can understand that, just leave it to me" Murdock said and turned away from the boy.

"Ok you idiots you heard him, get back to work!" He yelled at the same people as before, then he looked back at Kira.

"I will see you later" he said and walked of glancing around to make sure that everybody there was doing what they was suppose to do.

Murdock did know that he shouldn't be yelling at the Orb people but he couldn't help it. The engineer really care about the kid and for him the best way to make sure that Kira came back alive was to make sure that the Strike was in top form, so the Orb staff just had to live with his yelling.

As the Strike pilot got back to the women "sorry" Kira said and stood next to Lacus, Erica nodded.

"Is ok lets..." suddenly she was interrupted.

"NO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" all three turned and saw Murdock yelling at some pure kid,

"he is kind of rude" Lacus said as she looked at the chief engineer.

"You said it" Erica said and scratch her neck.

Kira looked over at the two women "he is always like that when is about repairs to the Strike or the Skygraspers, he just want to make sure that everything is right with the machines" Kira told the two women.

The two of them looked at each other, both of them knew that there where some sense in what Kira just said, but they still didn't understand why the chief engineer had to be so rude about it. After a little time, Erica slowly began walking away.

"Lets go look at the M1's" she said back to them, as the man and wife walked after her.

The three people enter another room, Erica opened her mouth and was about to say something to the boy when, "KIRA!" someone yelled. Lacus turned and saw a blond girl she didn't know, coming running at them, as the girl got closer she grab Kira's arm, "hey Kira I missed you" she said in a sweet voice and smiled at the boy.

Kira blink and looked at the blond, "hello Asagi" he said, the Strike pilot could feel a pair of angry eyes looking at him.

He turned and saw his wife with and angry look on her face and she was looking directly at him and the blond that was still holding his arm. Kira hurry try to get his arm away from the blond, but she hold on tight, "could you please let go?" he asked, "but why? After you are done here, would you like to go on a date?" Asagi asked still with the sweet voice.

Ok that was it "NO he won't!" Lacus yelled and grabed his other arm to try to pull him away from the blond.

"He is mine!" Lacus yelled at the blond, Asagi blink as she looked at the pink hair girl, then she pull back at the other arm.

"No way!" she yelled and soon both girls where yelling at each other and both still holding one of his arms.

Kira didn't get this, he never try to have girls fighting over him before, it was a completely new thing for him. Another thing he didn't understand was why Lacus didn't just say they where married that would ended the fight.

The boy try to say something but every time he opened his mouth the girls cut him of, he slowly pull away from both of the girls, but they didn't seem to notice they just continued yelling.

As Kira got away he looked back at Lacus, he never see her act like this before somehow he couldn't help but find her cute like that but also a little scary, he shook his head and looked at Erica for help, the older woman had a smile on her face like she found the hold thing amusing. When she saw the boy looking at her, she step forward.

"Ok you two, that's enough" Erica said as both girls stop and looked at he woman then they glance back at each other.

Then Lacus turned away and walked back to Kira and took his hand she still looked a little mad. "Hey what are you doing? You book worm!" Asagi yelled mostly referring to the fake glasses.

Lacus just glance at her "I can hold his hand if I want to. He is my husband!" Lacus said back in a calm voice.

Asagi stop and blink "what!?" she asked and looked at Kira.

"Is true I'm her husband" Kira said in a small voice and looked down at the floor. Asagi grumble and trow her hands up "AAhhh all the good ones a always taken!" she yelled and walked of but she did sent Kira and angry glance before she left the room.

Immediately after Asagi was out of the room Lacus turned and looked angry at Kira, "where do you know her from?" she asked, Kira blink "I meet her yesterday when I was talking to miss Simmons" he said back.

Lacus just continued looking at him, for some reason the look she was sending him made him feel really guilty, even true he hadn't done anything. "I'm sorry Lacus" he said. Lacus keep on looking angry at him.

"Ok what shall I do, for you to forgive me?" he asked, Lacus grin happy about what he just said.

"Meet you parents" Kira looked up from the floor he saw his wife with a cute smiled on her face and a look that said he had no choice "fine I will meet them" he said and looked at the floor, as he did that he heard Erica laughing at what just happened.

Lacus too gave a small giggle as she step closer to her husband, she lifted his head and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Kira." she whisper and saw a small blush ran over his face, he was so cute like that.

"When the two of you are done with your flirting can we talk about the OS to the M1's?" Erica asked a little demanding but still smiling at the couple. Kira nodded and walked over to the woman.

After talking it over Kira knew he could do much of the work on the Archangel, so it wasn't long after that before Kira and Lacus left, "can we see your parents now?" Lacus asked as she took Kira's hand. Kira glance over at her, "I think so" he said and gave her hand a squeeze.

On another street three people where also looking around, "we been searching for the legged ship for hours" Dearka complaint, he didn't really get an answer the two other just continued walking ahead of him, "hey did you hear me?" He asked and ran up to them.

"Yes Dearka I heard you, but I wasn't really expecting to see it in the harbor" Athrun said back to the black boy not looking back at him. "Well, what should we do?" Dearka asked, Athrun sigh and looked back at Dearka.

"If is here is here, but if is not it's not" Athrun said then continued down the street.

Dearka blink and looked down at the ground, what the hell was that supposed to mean he didn't get it as he looked up again he saw Athrun and Nicol was almost out of sight, "hey you two wait up!" he yelled and ran after them.

"You could at least wait for me" Dearka said when he finally cut up to his friends. Athrun stop and looked at Dearka this walking around didn't get them anywhere, "lets find a place where there is no people" Athrun said, the two others looked confuse "why Athrun?" Nicol asked.

Athrun looked around then back at his two friends "we wouldn't find it like this, is like looking for a needle in a haystack, so lets find a place to think it over" Athrun said as the others nodded. It didn't take them long to find a park where they could talk in peace.

Yzak was walking back and forth in his room the sliver hair boy was in a really bad mood, where the hell where they, how could it take so long to find that damn ship Yzak stop.

He pick up his watch and looked at it, his three 'friends' had been gone for hours. "THAT'S IT!" Yzak yelled and trow the watch as hard as he could at the floor destroying it completely. "I will go myself" he said and left the room.

Soon he was in his space suit and on his way to the hanger, as he got down there he stop and looked at the four gundams, then he slowly walked over to the Duel, he got inside the machine and began powering it up after that he activated the radio. "Captain let me out!" he said demanding.

The captain come up on the monitor, "Yzak what's going on?" the man asked with a confuse look on his face.

"You will let me out!" Yzak said coldly. The captain blink not sure he heard right. "What?" he asked.

Yzak got a more angry look on his face, "let me OUT!" the boy said in the same cold tone as last time.

The captain looked at the people close to him, all of them had a scared look on their faces.

He couldn't help but be scared to, but he had to do something he looked back at the boy, "Yzak please stop this, just get out of the Duel and go back to you room" Yzak look hard at the captain, the man had to fight not to look away.

"You will let me out or I will destroy this thing!" Yzak said.

The captain nodded, he knew he had no choice there was no way he was going to let the boy kill them all, he turned away from the monitor, "let him out" he said to the crew, noon of them answer but he could see they where doing what he asked.

"When I get out you will send me a Guul or I will shoot you!" the captain looked at the boy.

"Are you sure about this Yzak? Is not to late to stop!" The captain said in one last attempt to stop the boy.

"LET ME OUT!" Yzak yelled, making all that could heard him shiver.

It wasn't long after that before the Duel flew away from the sub and was flying full speed at Orb, Yzak was really looking forward to see the Strike again, this time he would destroy it for sure, no matter what, but it would take some time before he would get there.

At Orb on the Archangel, Murrue and Mu was on the bridge drinking coffee, the two didn't say much, they where just happy being in each others company. "Do you think Kira went to see his parents?" Murrue asked ending the silence that had been over them sometime.

Mu looked at her from his site, "I think the pink princess talked him in to it" Mu said, he for ones was happy to be in Orb, it meant that they could loose up a little and kick back, "when is the ship done?" The blond man asked.

Murrue thought it over, "well we took quiet a beating in the last battle, so it should take some time" Murrue said and smile at the man. Mu smiled back at her "that's fine by me" Mu said and sank back in the chair.

Murrue rolled her eyes, "is a good thing Natarles not here to see you being so laze" Murrue said.

Mu just grin "yeah I knew, but it is nice to relax from time to time." Murrue nodded as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yes your a right" she said back.

As the two of them sat there Natarle enter the bridge, "Captain I have my report" she said as she gave a small salute.

Murrue salute back as she looked at the black hair woman, it was not hard to see that she was still angry about letting Orb borrow the Strike and Kira. "Ok go on" Murrue said and took another sip of her coffee. Natarle took a deep breath and was about to tell how far the repairs was on the ship when Kisaka came up on the monitor.

Kira and Lacus enter a room and saw a man and a woman waiting there, as they got in to the room, "KIRA! My little boy!" The women yelled as she jump up from her sit, a second before she was hugging the boy, with tears running down her face.

"I missed you so much! And I was so worry!" the women sob in to his ear, the boy hug her back.

"I'm ok mom" Kira said, the woman finally pull back and looked at the boy. "Is good to see you are safe!" his father said as he put his hand on his sons shoulder. "Is good to see you too dad" Kira said and pull away from his mom and gave his father a small hug, it was only then that Caridad notice a young girl with long pink hair watching them, why was she here?

She thought as she looked at the girl, "who are you?" Caridad asked curious. When Haruma heard his wife asked that he turned and saw the pink hair girl.

Kira walked past them and over to Lacus, "mom, dad this is...this is...I..." Kira said as Lacus took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kira looked over at her she gave him a small smile then he looked back at his parents they where both watching curious, "mom, dad this is my wife" Kira said and close his eyes waiting to heard what they had to say about that.

"Your what?!" His father yelled loudly, Kira looked at both of them, both had a look on their face that said he better explain. "Mom, Dad this is Lacus" he said and smiled a little.

Lacus took a step closer to them "It's nice to meet you, I'm Lacus" she said and gave a small bow.

Caridad was the first to return to her sense, she looked the girl up and down, the pink hair girl looked really nice and calm

"Is nice to meet you to" the women said and smiled a little at the girl, Lacus smiled back.

"Kira could you please explain this to us" Haruma said his son in a hard tone.

Kira nodded "ok dad I will explain, but could we please sit down first?" The boy asked and step closer to Lacus and took her hand, "yes come over here" Caridad said and walked over to the table.

The woman couldn't help but be happy for her son, he looked so happy just being next to the pink hair beauty, Caridad could see her husband hadn't notice it yet. The four of them sat down, Kira and Lacus began telling the story about how the two of them meet and why they got married and what else that had happened while they where on the Archangel.

"Wow Kira, it seem like you two have been through a lot" his father said when the story was over. Kira just nodded as he looked at the table. "I'm proud of you Kira" Caridad said and smiled at him.

"Yeah me to" his father said.

Kira looked up again "I wouldn't have made it this fare if it had been for Lacus" Kira said and smiled at the girl setting next to him. Lacus smiled back and moved a little closer to him.

"Miss Lacus, I want to thank you for helping our son and welcome you to the family" Caridad said. Lacus stood up and bow for the woman "thank you very much, mother-in-law" Lacus said.

Caridad gave a small giggle, "there is no need to call me all of that, mother is just fine" she said and pull the girl in to a hug.

"Ok mother" Lacus said and hug the woman back.

"She is a nice girl Kira" his father said as he smiled at the boy, Kira nodded he couldn't help but feel happy that Lacus talked him in to see his parents he was also happy that both his mom and dad seem to like Lacus.

Kira open his mouth to say something when his mobile phone began ringing, he pull it out from his pocket and put to his ear "Kira here" he said.

"Kira we just got word that the Duel is on is way here!" Murrue told him loudly. Kira blink and got a hard look on his face. Only his father notice it, the two women hadn't heard the phone ring they where to busy talking. "Are you sure Murrue?" Kira asked, "yes Kira it already shoot down two Orb fight planes" she said back.

Kira pull the phone away from his ear and stood there with strange look on his face, he didn't even see Lacus walking over to him "Kira what's wrong?" Lacus asked she didn't know what was going on but that look on Kira's face said that something was wrong and it worried her "Kira?" she asked again.

Kira didn't answer he just put the phone back to his ear. "Murrue, he is not coming here to look for the Archangel or fight Orb the only thing he wants here is ME!" Kira said in a series tone.

On the Archangel Murrue blink when she heard that, "how do you know that Kira?" she asked back.

"I fought him enough to know what he wants, I'm going to get the Strike" the boy said.

"Just a second Ensign Yamato!" he heard Natarle yelled.

"This have nothing to do with us, just let Orb handle it" Kira looked angry at the phone.

"Miss Natarle, Orb don't have anything strong enough to take it down, the M1's ain't done yet and look at it this way if we destroy it now, then there is only three left" Kira said.

Natarle was about to say something when Murrue cut in "are you sure this is what you want Kira?" The captain asked, it took a second before the boy answer. "Yes miss Murrue" he said and took Lacus hand he could feel the girl and his parents was getting very worried about what was going on.

"Mu can I get you to come with the Aile Strike pack?" Kira asked somehow he knew that the blond man was there.

"Of course Kira I will get ready right away" Mu said and left the bridge. "Thank you" Kira said and turn off the phone.

"Kira was going on?" Lacus asked, she have of course heard everything that Kira had said, but if he was going to get the Strike and asking Mu for the Aile Strike pack this had to be bad.

Kira didn't say anything he just stood there looking out in to space, Lacus step in front of him and looked directly in to his face, he had a fare away look in his eyes, "Kira!" she called out to him and reach up and touch his hair "Kira!"

Kira blink as he heard Lacus voice, "Lacus" he whisper just loud enough for her to hear.

"Kira what's going on, what do you need the Strike for?" She asked trying hard to hide how worried she was. Kira looked in to her blue eyes, he could easy see how much this worried her, he took a deep breath.

"The Duel is on is way here" he said, and glance over at his parent both had a confuse look on their faces.

"What is the Duel?" Haruma asked his son, he had never seen Kira act this way before.

Kira didn't answer he just looked back at his wife and saw a single tear running down face, "Kira he..." she said but stop when Kira slowly reach up and rub her cheek "I know Lacus, he is coming here to kill me" he said and hugged the girl, he also heard both his parents gasp.

"What? But why would he want to kill you?" Caridad asked almost hysterical. Kira looked at his parents his mom had a look of panic on her face and was holding on to his father who had a series and angry look in his eyes.

Kira continued hugging Lacus who was holding on to him now like her life depend on it, "the Duel is a mobile suit, I don't know who the pilot is, but I know he wants me dead no matter what" Kira said, the boy was a little surprise when Lacus tighten her grip on him, he didn't think she could hold him tighter.

"Are you absolutely sure that is you he wants?" Haruma asked and put his hand on his wife shoulder holding her close trying to calm her down, "yes I am, the last time we fought he kill his own commander to get to me."

Haruma nodded even true he hate the idea that someone want to kill his son he knew that this was something Kira had to do, there was no telling what a guy who would kill his own people would do if he didn't get what he want.

"I understand. Kira I want you to promise me and your mother that you will come back alive" he said looking directly in to the boys eyes. Kira nodded "I will dad, I will" he said and pull away from Lacus so he could see her face.

There was a few tears on her cheeks "Kira I...I.." the girl already hear him promise his parents that he would be back so she didn't know what to say, so she just stood there looking in to his purple eyes, she could feel her heart beating faster then normal.

Kira slowly leaned in and kiss her gentle on the lips, the kiss only last a few seconds before he pull away. "I will come back" he said then turned and ran of. "KIRA!" Caridad yelled and was about to ran after the boy, but her husband grab her arm and pull her back, she turned and looked at him, he slowly shook his head, "he will be ok" he said as he looked at his wife.

Caridad wanted to protest she really want to help there son, but deep inside she knew there wasn't much she could do, after a little she walked over to Lacus the woman saw that the pink hair girl had a sad look in her eyes, she slowly pull her in to a hug trying to make both herself and Lacus feel better about all of this.

While that was going on three people was setting in a park talking about there next move, "ok so we all agree on that we find someone that look like he knows what's going on around here and force him to talk" Athrun said and took a sip of his soda.

"I think is the best choice" Nicol said and looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Then lets get going" Dearka said and trow his empty soda can in a trash can.

All three of them stood and was about to leave the park when the air alert began ring over the park and a voice call out over the speck telling them to evacuate the area "what is going on?!" Nicol yelled as he looked around.

"I don't know but we better...oh NO!" Athrun yelled angry as he saw the Duel flyed over their heads.

"Well this mission just went straight to HELL!" Dearka yelled as the Duel jump of the Guul and land in the middle of the park.

"What is that idiot doing here!?" Athrun yelled, even true he already knew the answer.

"I don't know Athrun, but we better get away from here!" Nicol said loudly, Athrun looked at him still with that angry look on his face, then he gave a small nod, he turned and ran of with the two other's following him.

After they got away from the park they stop, they could still see the Duel it was just standing there waiting, "what will happened if the Strike don't show up?" Nicol asked, both Athrun and Dearka looked at him, then at each other.

"He will properly run amok until the mobile suit ran out of power." Dearka said he was after all the one that knew Yzak best.

"Damn him" Athrun mumble still looking at the MS.

"Well if the Strike do show up we will at least know that the Legged ship is here" Nicol said in a sad tone and sat down on the grass. "Yeah maybe, but I don't like it..." Dearka said and sat down next to Nicol.

Athrun didn't say anything he just continued watching the Duel, hoping that if Kira did show up he could handle it.

Kira enter the hanger where the Strike was, as he got to his MS he saw a few people standing there talking. "Cagalli! miss Simmons!" he called out to them, they turned and looked at him. "Kira is good to see you" Erika said and took a step closer to the boy.

Kira nodded as he look at the Strike, "how is it?" He asked, Erika looked away from him and at the mobile suit.

"Luckily Is ready to go" she said, Kira nodded and walk over to the machine. "Kira wait" Cagalli yelled as she grap his shoulder. Kira looked at her "please let me borrow the Strike, then me and the girls will take care of the Duel!"

The blond girl said confident and with a determent look on her face. "I'm sorry Cagalli but you can't pilot it and the M1's ain't done yet, it would be suicide for you girls to go out there and fight now" Kira said and look over at the three girls that was also there.

"BUT Kira we have to stop him, right now he is just standing there but who knows how long that will last!" Cagalli yelled directly in to Kira's face as she grab his collar and shook him hard. Kira push her hands away "Cagalli please stop, he is only here to fight me" Kira said in a sad tone.

All the people looked confuse when they heard that, "why the hell would he come here just to fight you?!" Cagalli yelled angry. Erika was wondering the same thing when her mobile phone rang, she pull it out of her pocket and put to her ear, it didn't take long before she was done. "It seems like Kira is right, we just got a transmission from the MS that he wants the Strike to meet him in the park." Erika said looking a bit worried.

Kira who was looking at her gave a small nod and walk slowly to the gundam, "KIRA! Are you planing on fighting him with the Strike as it is now?" Cagalli asked still using that angry tone. Kira turned and looked first at her then around at the four other women, they where all looking at him.

Kira looked back at Cagalli, "Mu is on his way with the Aile Strike pack, so I will be ok" he said and walked the rest of the way to the gundam, "Kira I hope for your sake that you come back alive, or else..." Cagalli said as she lift her fist at him and letting her threat hang in the air.

Kira looked down at her then gave a small nod then he crawl in to the Strike and closed the cockpit, 'I have to come back for Lacus sake and my parents I just have to' he thought determent as he got the Strike up on is feet.

As Kira got the Strike outside he saw Mu's Skygrasper flying over his head, "hey kid a you ready?" Mu asked and turned the Skygrasper and flew back to the Strike. "Yes I'm ready" Kira said as Mu drop the Aile Strike over him.

Kira jump up and the weapons was put on the Strike, he got back down on the grown, "ok that should do it, I will fly back and get the Sword Strike pack if you should need it." Mu said over the radio.

"Thank you" Kira said as the Strike took of, begin is journey to the park where his 'friend' was waiting for him.

When Kira finally got to the park he saw the Duel just standing there, is Phase Shift Armor wasn't activated. He got the Strike down on the grown and both machines just stood there looking at each other, Kira was a bit surprised that the Duel didn't attack him immediately. "So you finally show up Strike, I was began to lose my patience waiting for you, are you ready to die Strike pilot?" a cold voice asked over the radio.

Kira didn't answer he just continued looking at the Duel, "I really own you for all the things you did too me" Yzak said still using that cold voice. Kira blink as he heard that, "what I did to you! I was not the one that destroy a shuttle full of civilians! And neither was it me that kill my own commander!" Kira yelled angry.

Yzak feel he was getting even more angry at what he just heard, "I only did that because you made me do it, if you just had died the first time we meet, then none of those things would had happened!" Yzak yelled as the Duel took a step closer to the Strike.

Kira saw that and got the Strike in to a ready stand and put his finger on the button to the Phase Shift, "I did what I had to do there is people I want to protect, friends that I care about!" Kira said and took a deep breath then he continued.

"And there is also someone I promise to come back too, someone I want to be with always!" Kira yelled while Lacus face ran through his head.

Yzak smiled a little "Ahh how cute! I will make sure that you have to break that promise!" The silver hair boy said, and with that both pilots activated the Phase Shift Armor, both raise their beam rifles and let out one shoot at each other both evade to the side, then they ran forward and slammed there shields together.

As they stood there trying to knock over the other, Yzak shoot of the rail gun trying to hit the Strike's head, Kira jump back avoiding the shoots, he lift the rifle and shoot back at the Duel, but his shoots only hit the Duels shield as the Zaft gundam again shoot of the rail gun that was on is right shoulder.

Kira evade the shoots and they hit a playhouse that was in the middle of the park. Kira ignored that and shoot of the machine guns that was in the Strikes head, the Duel moved back and shoot of the five missiles that it had in is left shoulder.

The Strike flew back full speed trying to get out of the missiles way, but they still hit really close to the gundam. The Strike was throw back by the explosion and Kira let out a scream as his mobile suit land on it's right side in a small lake.

Kira shook his head as he got the Strike over on is back, the first thing he saw was that the Duel was directly over him with is beam saber out, the saber was aim so that it would hit the cockpit.

Kira activated the Strikes thruster and just got out of the way before the beam saber was slammed down at the place where he had just been, Kira got the Strike up on is feet then he also pull out a beam saber he had drop the rifle in the lake.

Up on a hill a little away from the fight, three people was watching the battle, two of them didn't really know who to root for but Athrun was getting really worried about his friend, suddenly he saw the Strike got knock over and the Duel jumping in to the air and pulling out is beam saber.

"NO KIRA!" Athrun yell forgetting about the other two Zaft pilots that was also there. Both Nicol and Dearka looked over at him so they didn't see how the Strike got out of the way. "Athrun you know the Strike pilot don't you?" Nicol asked and took a step closer to his friend. Athrun glance over at the green hair teen then he gave a small nod as he turned back to watch the fight. "I will tell you both about it later" Athrun said.

Back at the park both the Strike and the Duel slammed there sabers together again and again trying to hit each other, anything that was to close to the gundams got knock over, trees a play grown and many other things that was in the park got destroy as the two giants fought.

Finally Kira jump away from the Duel he couldn't help but breath hard, they had not been fighting long but still this was hard, who ever was in the Duel was not a reckless as he used to be, the Duel just stood there looking at him with is beam saber in is right hand, Kira glance down at the power then back out at the Duel.

Yzak continued watching the Strike waiting for it to make a move, finally he couldn't take anymore waiting, he jump forward and trust his saber out after the blue mobile suit, the Strike move to the side and got is shield up to defend itself.

Yzak tried to push the shield away but couldn't "I hate YOU!" Yzak yelled as he gave the Strike a hard kick the blue machine took a few steps back, Yzak charge again this was it, he was going to end it now.

As the Strike was almost knock over. Kira got the MS right on is feet again, after that he saw the Duel coming full speed at him, obvious ready to finish him of.

Then he saw it the seed, as Yzak got close Kira jumped to the side and somehow got past the Duel, as the Duels back was turned through him Kira slammed his shield as hard as he could in to the back of the Duel making it fall forward.

The Duel somehow stay on it's feet as it turned back to look at the Strike, "I will kill you" Yzak said in a cold voice over the radio. Kira didn't say anything he just stood there, then it happened both mobile suit charge each other again, as they got close Kira drop the shield and pull out the other beam saber, then they meet.

Yzak used his shield to defend himself against the left beam saber, as he tryed to hit the Strike cockpit with his own saber, but his hand got knock away, by the Strike right arm and he only scratch the Strike's right shoulder, not that it really matter for the Strike right beam saber got thrust full speed in to where the Duel's cockpit was, killing the silver hair boy before he could even let out a scream.

Kira sat quietly in the Strikes cockpit breathing hard, sweat was slowly running down his face as he tried to get over the battle, he had finally killed the Duel pilot, but he didn't feel happy about it, not one bit.

It was not like the civilians in that shuttle or Mr Waltfeld would come back to life just because he had killed whoever had piloted the Duel.

Kira step away from the now grey gundam, the boy couldn't help but feel empty inside, he didn't feel like he just done something good or anything like that. So now he just stood there looking at the enemy machine he had fought so many times. After a while he pull of his helmet and laid it on the floor, then slowly closed his eyes and sank back in the cockpit resting his head in the sit.

As Kira sat there he didn't see Mu Skygrasper flying over his head with the Sword Strike pack, "hey kid are you ok?" Mu asked as he looked down at the rest of the park, Mu didn't get an answer. "Kira say something! are you OK?!" Mu asked again. Kira blink when he heard Mu's voice, "yes I'm ok, sorry about that" Kira said.

Mu smiled a little. "Anyway, I'm glad you are ok kid, it was also a good thing that the park was empty, when the two of you fought, you two really made a mess of this place" Mu said still looking around.

"Yeah that was a good thing" Kira said as he open the cockpit so he could get out. The Strike pilot got down on the grown and looked around, he couldn't help but feel bad, seeing all the things that him and the Duel pilot had destroy in their fight.

Up on the hill Athrun and the other had just witness one of their own getting kill, none of them knew if they feel happy or sad about it. Athrun just stood looking at the Strike and before he could think it through he took of full speed down at the park.

He need to talk to Kira.

He didn't even see his two other friends running after him as they got close to the park, they saw a few military cars driving up to the Strike, "lets hide" Nicol said he knew his friend need to talk to the Strike pilot, but now was not the time.

Athrun glance at him, then nodded he knew it was better that not to many people saw the three of them, after a little they where out of sight, but still close by.

The cars stop and a great deal of people came out of them some of them ran over to the Duel, but the first one Kira saw was a pink hair girl running through him as she got close she jump in to his arms hugging him tight. "I'm so happy you are ok!"

Lacus yelled as a few tears ran down her face. "I'm ok Lacus, so please stop crying" Kira said, but he did feel better just seeing Lacus "I'm crying because I'm happy," she whisper in to his ear.

Kira smiled a little as he slowly ran his hand up and down her back trying to make her feel better, as he stood there holding his wife he saw his parents walking through them, he could se that his mom was also crying and she was hanging on to his father arm, he also saw Cagalli and a man he didn't know walking behind his parents.

As the people got close Lacus pull away so Kira's parents could get the chance to hug him, even true she did not want to let go of him, "I'm really proud of you Kira" his father said as he hugged his son.

"Thank you dad" Kira said and moved over to give his crying mother a hug. "Is ok mom, I'm ok" he said, as the woman smiled at him, "I know Kira" she said and rub her eyes.

"I want to thank you Kira Yamato" the man next to Cagalli said, Kira looked at him he wonder a second who he was.

Kira gave the man a small bow then he walked over to Lacus and took her hand, "Is ok, It was my fault to began with" Kira said as he looked at the man.

"No it was not, it could not be help, and we did get a word from Zaft that one of there pilots had ran of and was on his way here and you help stop him, for that I'm grateful" Uzumi said as he smiled at the boy.

Kira gave a small nod at the man, as the man turned and began walking away. "I'm glad you are ok Kira!" Cagalli called back to him, then she turned and ran after her father.

In the meantime Athrun and Nicol was looking at what was going on, Dearka sat a little away from them, he couldn't help but be at least a little sad that his crazy best friend was gone deep inside he had hoped that Yzak would get over his obsession with the Strike. But now it was to late, he slowly lift his face and looked over at the other two, at least they where still his friends, he moved over next to them to try and see the Strike piloted.

As Dearka sat down next to them he saw a pink hair girl hugging a boy in a space suit, was that the Strike pilot? Suddenly the girl pulled away. "Hey Athrun it's that?" Nicol asked as he looked at the pink hair girl.

Athrun blink as he looked at the girl and his best friend, there was no mistake, it was Lacus but what was she doing here, he could also see by the way she was acting that she was really happy that Kira was ok.

Athrun had to stop himself to not walk over and talk to the pink hair girl and his friend. "I don't get it what is miss Lacus doing here?" Nicol asked as they saw her talking to what Athrun knew was Kira's parents.

After a little the blue hair boy stood up "lets get out of here" he said and walked of away from all the people.

"But Athrun what about miss Lacus?" Nicol asked as he ran after his friend.

Athrun looked back at him, "well we can't help her now with all those people there, and she didn't look like she was capture or anything like that, so lets get out of Orb we know that the Legged ship is here, so now all we have to do is wait for it."

Athrun said as he thought back too how Kira and Lacus had hugged each other, somehow he couldn't help but be a little happy. He knew that Lacus was alive and Kira had looked well to, he turned and looked back at the Duel, "hmm rest in peace Yzak!" he mumble quietly to himself, as he looked over at Dearka who was looking down with a sad look on his face.

Athrun could understand why the Buster's pilot was sad "Are you ok Dearka?" Athrun asked as he put his hand on Dearka's left shoulder. Dearka looked up at the blue hair boy, "I don't know" he said as he looked down again.

"You know you can always talk to us if you need to, right Nicol" Athrun said and took a glance over at the green hair boy.

Nicol nodded "he is right Dearka we a all friends" Nicol said. Dearka looked at both of them, what they just said made him feel a little better about what had just happened, "I think I will be ok" he said and smiled a little at the two of them, then he looked back down at the grown.

As the three of them got out on the street Nicol could not help but think back to that time where Yzak, Dearka and himself had attack the Archangel, 'I will not let anything happen to her!' 'you will not hurt her' that was what the Strike pilot had said back then.

Now he was wounding if the person, he had talk about was miss Lacus, could it had been her, he had tryed to protect back then. Nicol took a glance over at Athrun he look like he was deep in his own thoughts but he also had something that looked like small smiled on his face, 'I will talk to Athrun, about miss Lacus when we get out of Orb' Nicol thought as he walked next to his two friends.

Back at the park Kira was walking over to Erika Simmons still holding Lacus hand, "miss Simmons, can I take the Strike back to the Archangel?" Kira asked as the woman turned and looked at him.

"I would like to repair it before you leave Orb, so could you please take it back to Morgenroete?" Erika asked as she smiled at the boy.

Kira nodded as he and Lacus walked back to his parents "mom, dad me and Lacus have to go now but it was nice seeing both of you" Kira said as they got close to them. Caridad blink as she heard that, then she pull him in to a hug.

"Please be careful Kira I look forward to the day you come back home and look after Lacus ok" Kira nodded and pull away from his mother. "I will mom" happy with the answer, she moved over and gave her daughter-in-law are hug "you be careful to Lacus, and don't let Kira do to many stupid things." She whisper to the pink hair girl.

Lacus smiled are little then she nodded "I will look after him" Lacus whisper back as she moved away from the woman, she saw Kira talking to his father, "we have to go now" Kira said as he took Lacus hand.

"You two be careful, you hear!" Kira's dad called after them as the two of them walked over to the Strike, both of them got in to the MS and then they flew of with the man and women look after the blue machine. "I hope they will be ok" Caridad said and looked over a her husband, "I think they will be fine, both of them a strong and they work well together" Haruma said and smiled at his wife, "lets go home it's been a long day" he said as the two of them slowly walked of.

To be continued.

Well that's it I was actually planning on killing Yzak from the start, I'm sorry all you Yzak fans out there, I hope you will continued reading the story.

I got a future question for you guys out there, what is it called when that round thing jumps up in the Freedom and Kira shoots of all the gundams weapons? I heard someone called it HiMAT and a few called it Full Burst Mode, but I'm not completely sure if that's the right name for it. So would someone please tell me what is REALLY called?

Thank you all in advance for the help.


	14. Chapter 14

I want to thank you all for the help with the question about the Freedom, even true it left me a bit confused, but I think the way is going to be, is that HiMAT will be when it's wings a unfolded and is flying full speed, and Full Burst Mode, is when Kira use target lock to hit as many enemies as possible.

I would all so like to apologize to all of you who said something different, but I am really greatful for all you help.

Chapter 14

Lacus was resting in her and Kira's bed, waiting for her husband to come back, she knew he was of talking with miss Murrue, and miss Natarle about the battle with the Duel, but he had said he would hurry back, so now she just had to wait. Lacus felt her eyes close she couldn't stay awake even true she wanted to talk to Kira before she turned in, but she was just so tired, it had been such a long day, finally the girl was of in dream land.

It wasn't long after that before the door to the room open and Kira enter followed by his and her mascot's, Haro jump up on the bed and yelled Lacus name, but the girl was used to the pink robot yelling so she could sleep over it.

"Haro, Lacus is asleep, so please be quiet, I'm sure she will play with you tomorrow" Kira said and pick up the robot and laid it down on the small table at the foot of the bed.

He then started up his laptop to do some work on the OS to the M1 Astray, as he began write he didn't see Lacus opening her eyes and was now looking at him, he just continued working.

Lacus could not help but smiled as she watched him, he was so handsome and he was always trying so hard to make her happy, another thing Lacus also like about him was that he was always trying so hard to help other's.

'I'm so happy just being with him, I never want to leave him' she thought as she feel a small blush run over her face.

Lacus moved a little to get a better look at him, but then the bed gave a small sound not enough to wake somebody up but it was still enough for Kira to stop working and turned to look at her, Lacus hurried closed her eyes so it looked like she was still fast asleep, it was really hard for her to hide that big smiled she had on her face.

No normal person could sleep with a smile like that. Kira of course didn't notice the smile, he just watched her a little then he turned back to his laptop where he continued working. Lacus made sure he was well in to his work before she again open her eyes so she could continued watching him.

As Lacus laid there looking at him she couldn't help but feel a little amazed at how fast he could type, she wonder a little how he had learn that, suddenly he stop and it looked like he was think hard about a problem.

Lacus opened her mouth and was about to ask what was wrong when he again went back to work, Lacus smiled and turned her head a little as she watched him. "LACUS!" Haro yelled loudly as the small machine saw that she had her eyes open, both Kira and Lacus gave a small jump at Haro's outburst.

Kira almost fall of his chair but luckily for him he stay on the sit, after Lacus got over her shock, she hurried close her eyes as Kira turned and looked first at Haro who was still on the table rolling slowly back and forth, then he look down at the supposedly sleeping girl, it wasn't hard for him to see that she was awake.

Kira slowly stood up and walked over to Lacus with a smile on his face, he kneel down next to the pink hair girl and looked at her face as he did that, he saw her smile get a little bigger.

Kira slowly reach up to her face then he softly rubbed her nose and her cheek, Lacus gave a small grasp and moved a little back from his hand, but other then that she didn't do anything. So Kira continued running two of his fingers over her nose.

Lacus tried really hard to look like she was still fast asleep, but finally she reach up and took his hand in her own, "Kira" she said in a low voice as she opened her eyes. Kira just smiled at her and gave her hand a squeezed, Lacus squeezed back as she looked at him she could see there was a little sadness in his eyes, "Kira are you ok?" she asked.

Kira gave a small nod, "I'm fine Lacus is just that I never expect for him to follow me here, I know he hate me, but still to go so fare..." he stop and sat there quietly looking in to Lacus eyes.

The girl gave him a small smiled and sat up in the bed, "Kira I think you did the right thing, there was no telling how many people he could have kill if he got the Duel in to the city. You did a good job and I'm sure both your parents and miss Murrue and Mu think so too" she said as she slowly pulled him in to a hug.

Kira hugged her back "thank you Lacus, I'm happy that you are here with me" he whisper softly in to her ear.

Lacus pull back and looked at him, "I'm happy being here" she said and laind forward and kiss him, Kira blink as that happened then he kiss her back, the kiss was soft and tender and it last long then any of the other times they had kiss.

Finally after sometime they slowly pull away from each other, looking in to the other's half close eyes both there hearts was beating really fast "Kira get some sleep, you can finish the OS tomorrow" Lacus said as she continued looking it to his purple eyes.

Kira gave a small nod then he stood up and walked back to his laptop where he saved his work, soon after he was laid next to the girl holding her close as Lacus was resting her head on his chest, "good night Kira" she whisper quietly.

Kira looked down at her and ran his fingers through her long soft hair, "good night Lacus."

While that was going on three people was busy talking in another room on the Archangel, "I still think it was a stupid idea, we didn't have anything to do with the Duel coming here, and we could have lost the Strike, what would we have told high command if that had happened?" Natarle yelled looking angry at the other two people.

Murrue gave a deep sigh she was not really in the mood to argue with the black hair woman, "Natarle, the Strike is ok and..." Natarle didn't wait for the captain to finish before she interrupted "but it could easy have been the Duel that had won the fight! What would we have done then?" She said and glance angry between the two people.

"The kid, did ok in my eyes, and look at it this way we now know that the three other G-weapons is near by, there is now way he could had come from someplace fare away on a Guul" Mu said as he gave the women his charming smile.

Natarle looked angry in to his eyes, but after a little she step back.

"Well I guess you a right commander, but I will mention this too when we get to Alaska" she said still looking at Mu. The man himself couldn't help but give a small sigh "we know Natarle" he said still using his charming smile.

Natarle stood quietly think it over then she turned on one foot and walked out of the room not saying another word, "God when we get to Alaska all of us is going to walk the plank" Mu said as he turned back to look at Murrue.

"Yeah I know, I wonder how that will work out when we get to Alaska, there is so many things Natarle's wants to tell high up's" Murrue said as she look down in to her table. Mu grin a little "yeah you are right, she is one stubborn yet beautiful woman" he said in a joking tone and looked up at the ceiling.

Murrue lift her head when she heard that, she was so tired that she didn't heard the joking tone that had been in his voice. The women had and angry glance in her eyes as she looked at the blond man.

Mu didn't notice the angry look he was still busy looking up at the ceiling, "well I don't know about you commander, but I could use some sleep, so good night" she said in and mad tone.

Mu blink when he heard that tone he looked back down at the captain of the ship, one thing he knew was when a woman used that tone it meant he had done something wrong and that look she was sending him, made him feel very uneasy, so for now he decide to retreat, he took a step closer to the door "well good night captain" he said and left the room.

When the door close after the man, Murrue felt her angry leave her and it was replace by sadness, she slowly laid her head back on the table, she didn't understand what just happened, why did she feel jealous and angry when Mu had call Natarle beautiful, she shouldn't be jealous, she had no right to be jealous because of that.

But deep inside she couldn't help but be angry at the blond man, but why it wasn't like she had feelings for him, she didn't feel anything for him, did she. Murrue shook her head trying hard to get the blond man out of her mind, she stood up and walked over to her bed where she trow herself on it.

'I don't have any feelings for him' she thought hard yet tired, as sleep slowly took over her "Mu" she mumble softly just before her eyes closed.

Mu was slowly walking to his room, he didn't get why the captain had been angry at him, what had he done to make her mad, he scratch the back of his head, he thought a little about to go back to talk to her but she was properly already asleep, the blond man stop in front of his door, 'I will talk to her tomorrow' he thought as he opened the door and walked in.

As he got in he sat down on his bed, still think about the brown hair women, why was he so attractive to her, it was not like he hadn't see a woman before.

What was it that made her so special that he couldn't stop looking after her when he saw her and sometimes he couldn't stop think about her, he knew that he liked her, it was getting hard and hard for him to keep her out of his mind.

The man gave a deep sigh as he sat there, some part of him didn't know what to do about it, he didn't know if she feel anything for him at all. Now that he really thought about it he realize that this was the first time in years that he had so many people to cared about.

There was Kira who he treat like a little brother, there was the pink princess she got to be the sister that he never had, and then there was Murrue the beautiful captain of the ship who he didn't know if he was in love with.

"Ahhhh damn it, I'm going to sleep" he said, kicking of his shoes then he laid down, not caring about change in to his nightclothes. But Mu still had a hard time fall asleep because he couldn't stop think about the captain.

Down in the hanger Tolle was standing looking at one of the Skygraspers, as he did that he didn't see Miriallia walking up behind him, "there you are I been looking all over for you" she said as she got close to him, Tolle turned and looked at her.

"Oh hey Mir" he said and gave the girl a small smile.

"Hey yourself what a you doing down here?" she asked, Tolle looked down at the floor.

"I was just thinking" he said in a quiet voice.

Mir blink when she heard that "the time of miraculous is over us" she said with a big smile on her face.

Tolle looked up at her again "funny" he said and let out a small laugh, "actually I was think about when we leave Orb, one of the Skygraspers will be empty and I been training in the simulator a lot, so maybe I should asked if I could piloted it" he said.

When Mir heard that, a look of shock ran over her face. "Tolle you...you never try piloting one in really life, you could get kill, I don't want anything to happened to you!" Mir yelled loudly as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

Tolle looked down at the floor he did feel really bad about making Mir cry. But the young man couldn't help but feel bad that it was always Kira that had to protect them, he wanted to help out, he took a deep breach as he looked back up at the girl.

"I will be ok Mir, is not like I will be out there on my own, Kira will be there and commander La Flaga will be there to." He said and pull the girl in to a hug.

Miriallia hesitate a second then she trow her arms around his neck hugging him back, she hate the idea that he would be out there but she knew that he wanted to help out their friend. "You idiot!" she cried, as he ran his hands up and down her back, "my stupid idiot! If you do go out in battle then you better come back to me do you hear me!" She yelled still crying.

"Yes Mir I hear you" he whisper in to her ear.

"I love you idiot" Miriallia whisper back. Tolle pull away and looked in to her face.

"I know, Mir I love you too" he said as they hugged again.

After standing there sometime Tolle pull away and looked back in to Miriallia's face "are you ok now?" he asked in a soft voice, Mir blink the rest of the tears away she did feel better being with Tolle like this, "I'm ok" she said and looked down at the floor.

"By the way Mir how was you talking with your parents?" Tolle asked. Mir looked up again think a little about the question. "It was really nice seeing them both again. We had a good long talk about everything that has happened since Heliopolis.

Both of them have been really worry about me and want me to come back home, but they did understand why I had to stay." She said and took a deep breach, then she continued.

"But I can't help feel bad about making my mom cry, she was so sad when I had to go back to the ship" she said. Deep inside the young women knew that both of her parents, very proud of her and that they always would be.

Tolle nodded, both of his parents had pretty much said the same thing. Not that he could blame them, he knew that they would properly worry about him.

Till the day he got back home, after standing there a little he reach over and took Miriallia's hand, she looked up at him "we better get to bed, we have a early day tomorrow" he said and gave her a small smile. Mir nodded and together they left the hanger hand in hand.

It was early the next morning when three people slowly crawl onboard the Cousteau, the first thing they saw when they got up on the sub was the captain of the ship, all three of them salute him and he salute back, "I'm glad to see you three are all right I was worried about you when Yzak ran of, by the way what happened to him?" the captain asked as he lowed his hand.

Athrun took a deep breach "he got killed by the Strike" Athrun said and took a step closer to the captain. "But one thing the three of us have been wondering about is how he got out of the sub, so could you please tell us what happened?" Athrun said as the other two pilots step up next to him.

The captain look over the three pilots, all of them looked like they could sleep standing up "let's go inside first then I will tell you everything" he said and walked over to the hatch where he crawl down in to the Sub, with the three teens following him.

"And that's what happened" the captain said and lean back in his sit, looking over at the teens, the three of them just sat there looking quietly in to space, think about what they just heard. "So the short version of it is that he got in to the Duel and threat to destroy the ship if you did not let him out?" Nicol finally asked in a quiet tone while looking over at the captain.

The leader of the ship nodded "yes and after he got out, I thought it was best to contact Orb to tell them that there was a rogue pilot heading their way." The man said as he tired rubbed his for head.

The three pilots looked at each other then back at the captain all of them had the same expression "well I think you did the right thing captain, if you hadn't told them there was no telling how Orb would have seen Zaft, and look at it this way, we did find out that the Legged ship was still there." Athrun said as he stood up from his chair getting ready to leave the room.

The captain nodded "yes you right, but I can't help but feel a little sad that Yzak had to get killed, just to find that ship" the captain said as he looked over at them.

The three of them was looking back at him, all of them had a sad expression on their faces, "yeah I know what you mean captain" Dearka said as the three of them turned and walked slowly out of the room.

As the three of them was walking down the hall. Athrun was think really hard about what they had see in Orb and what to do now, suddenly he stop he turned and looked at the other two, "I need to talk to both of you" he said, both Dearka and Nicol nodded "yeah we know, but lets go somewhere else so we can talk in peace" Nicol said.

It wasn't long after that before they where in and empty room, "ok what should we do now?" Athrun asked as he looked at his two friends, Nicol sat up straight as he looked at Athrun.

"Well it didn't look to me like miss Lacus was a hostage, I have never see a hostage hugging their capture before, and she looked quite happy when she hug the Strike pilot" the green hair boy said in a thoughtful tone.

Athrun nodded to what Nicol had just said, now that he thought back to it, he couldn't remember the last time he had see Lacus being so happy, maybe it was a good thing that she was with Kira, but he didn't know before he had a chance to talk with them.

She could have lost her memory or something like that, he shook his head 'ok Athrun that's jumping to conclusion, I really need to get some sleep' he thought. "Athrun! could you please tell us about the Strike pilot?" Dearka asked interrupting Athrun's thoughts. Athrun looked over at him, then he gave a small nod as began telling them about how he knew Kira.

After Athrun was done telling them about Kira, they talked a bit more about Lacus, finally the three of them just sat quietly think about what to do next, "so what are we going do about the Legged ship?" Dearka asked, as both Athrun and Nicol looked over at him.

"I think it will be best that we follow the orders we got. The ship is our enemy and we need to take it down, but when we fight it lets make sure not to blow it up I don't want Lacus getting killed, and another thing let's keep it between us that Lacus is on that ship" Athrun said and lean back in his sit where he took a deep breach.

The other two nodded in agreement, "well now that's decided I think I will go to bed, good night you two" Dearka said and stood up and left the room before the other's could answer, a little after both Athrun and Nicol also left the room and walked slowly down the hall to their own rooms to get some sleep to.

After a quick shower, Athrun laid in his bed again think back to Kira and Lacus, they had both looked so happy next to each other, but how had they meet? How had Lacus ended up on the Legged ship? Was that why her father hadn't come to her funeral because he knew that she was still alive? Even with all the those questions running through his mind, not a single answer came up to any of them.

Finally Athrun turned over determined to think about something else, other then Kira and Lacus, and before he knew it a certain blond hair girl enter his mind.

Since Athrun meet her back on that island, he had a very hard time keeping her out of his mind, and that small glint he had caught of her in Orb, when she had talked to Kira and Lacus didn't help.

He angry turned over again, "forget about her, you are never going to see her again" he whisper sadly to himself, 'why the heck dose that thought make me sad is not like she means anything to me!' The blue hair teen shook his head and rolled over ones again.

It took almost and hour for him to get the blond hair girl out of his mind, but finally in the end he fell asleep.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't really have much to say today, other then enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think.

Chapter 15

Kira and Lacus was in a park, another one than the one Kira and the Duel pilot had destroy, when Murrue had woke the two of them this morning, Murrue had told them as fare as the date Kira had asked about this was all they had time for a small walk in a park.

Kira had been a little angry about it, but when he had seen the big smile that was on Lacus face when she saw the park it all left him. "Here you go" Kira said as he got back to the bench with their ice cream.

Lacus took it and it wasn't long after that before she was eating it happily, Kira to was eating his ice cream, as he looked around everything looked so peaceful, children where playing and grownups was sitting talking and eating lunch.

"I like this Kira is so nice just the two of us" Lacus said as she continued eating her ice cream.

Kira looked over at her, "well it wasn't what I had planed I was thinking about a lunch then maybe see a movie" Kira said and looked sadly at the grown, "this is ok Kira, I like it, it's so nice seeing all those people happy even with all that is going on around them, and we can always do what you want the next time we go on a date" she said as she finish of her ice cream and began licking her fingers clean like a small child.

Kira couldn't help but smile as he looked at her she was so cute like that, when Lacus saw him watching her a small embarrassing blush ran over her face and she stop licking her fingers. "Do you want more ice cream?" Kira asked still smiling at her.

Lacus looked back up at him, he was always so thoughtful, "yes please" she said as Kira stood up and walked back over to the ice cream shop, with Lacus looking after him, 'I like being here, is much better being outside in this nice weather, then sitting inside in a dark movie theater, this is a nice date' Lacus thought as she saw Kira getting the strawberry ice cream that she liked so much and was now walking back to her.

As he got back, he handed her the ice cream "thank you" she said as he again sat down next to her. Lacus glance over at him while eating her ice cream, he looked happy as he was watching all the life around them. Lacus knew that this helped him forget all the fighting. She also knew that she would do anything in her power to make him happy.

While they sat there a small girl walked over to them with a pink thing in her hands, "hey is this yours? He is really cute, I wish I had one of them" the girl said, "I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT!" the pink robot yelled as he saw her.

"Yes that's mine, thank you" Lacus said as she took Haro and put him on the bench next to her.

"Where did you find him" Lacus asked as she looked at the brown hair girl, who turned and pointed over at the play grown. "Over there he was scarreing some of the small children with all his yelling and jumping around, so I thought it was best to find his owner" the girl said as she sat down next to Lacus, "are you two on a date or something?" she asked.

Kira looked over at her as Birdy landed on his shoulder "yes we are" he said and smiled at the girl, she looked at him then she smiled right back, "well that got to be great, so have you two been going out for long?" the girl asked with a curious express on her face. Kira blink as he heard that he wasn't used to complete strangers asking him stuff like that, "we been going out for a while" Lacus answer nicely.

"I wish I could get a handsome boyfriend like that" the girl said as she looked at Kira. When Kira heard that he looked away with a red face. Lacus giggled a little at Kira's embarrassment he was always so cute like that. "Someday I'm sure you'll will find the right one" Lacus said as she took Kira's hand and gave it a small squeezed.

"Hmm I hope so" the brown hair girl said and lean back on the bench resting her back.

As the three of them sat there enjoying the sun the silence was broken when a mobile phone began ringing, the girl pull out a pink phone and flipped it open then she press it to her ear. "Hello is me, oh hey big brother, ok yes, I will come home now" she said and stood up and turned off the phone. "Well I have to go now, but it was nice meeting you two" she said and was about to ran of.

"Oh wait, what's your names?" she asked curious.

Lacus smiled at her "I'm Lacus and this is my husband Kira" she said as she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. Both of them saw a shock look ran over the girls face.

"Wow! you two are a bit young to be married, but I think it's really romatic if the two of you really love each other," she said as a big blush ran over both Kira and Lacus faces.

"Well I will see you two later, oh by the way I'm Mayu Asuka" she said right before she took of.

As the girl left, both Kira and Lacus sat think about what she had said, just before she left. 'I think it's really romatic if the two of you really love each other' that sentence continued running to Lacus head over and over again, but did they love each other? Lacus knew that she care a great deal about Kira, but they haven't got married because of love, they got married so they could hide who she really was.

But after spending all that time with him things had change, she knew that no matter what, she didn't want to lose him ever, she want to be with him the rest of her life. 'I love him,' Lacus thought as a deep red ran over her face.

'I am in love with Kira.' She thought as she looked up from the grown and glance over at Kira, who at the same time glance back over at her, as they got eyes contact they both looked away fast.

Kira too was deep in his own thoughts, he had knew for some time now, that his feelings for Lacus had grown quite much since he meet her. But what that small girl had said really made him think things through. Lacus was the most important person in his life now, he would do everything in his power to protect her and to make sure that she was happy.

'God I love her so much' he thought as he glance over at her, the same time she glance back over at him as he saw her eyes he hurry looked away, not seeing that she did the same thing.

Both of the teens just sat there quietly think about their feelings for the each other, after sometime Kira slowly stood up.

"We better get back to the Archangel" he said in a soft voice, while looking down at the grown. Lacus nodded as she stood up, they slowly began walking out of the park, not holding hands like they had done when they had walked to the park, both of them where to embarrassed to even look at each other right now.

They where both still thinking about their feelings for each other. The only one who said anything on there way back to the ship was Haro who was jumping around behind them yelling both of their names loudly, that just got the two teens even more embarrassed, because every person they walk past turned and looked after them. But finally they got back to the ship.

"Well I have to go work on the OS to the M1's" Kira said in a soft voice as he looked at his wife with a red face. Lacus nodded as she glance up at him from the floor, her face was just as red as Kira's if not more. "Ok Kira I will see you later. I'll go talk to Miriallia or something like that," she was about to walk of when she turned back to him.

"By the way Kira I really liked our date it was fun, thank you!" she said as she pick up Haro then began walking of holding the pink robot tight. "I enjoyed it to Lacus, I will be back as fast as I can!" Kira called after her as he again left the ship.

It was much later that day when Kira was sitting in the Strike typing away he had just finish up the OS to the M1 Astray's, the three girls was already busy playing around in their mobile suit, showing what they could do now that the OS worked as it should. As the young man sat there working on his own MS many thoughts enter his mind, most of them where about his wife and what that small girl had said back in the park, but there where also some thoughts about the last battle.

As he sat there he suddenly saw the head of Mu La Flaga looking down at him. "Hey kid how was the date with the pink princess?" Mu asked with a big smiled on his face as he looked at the boy.

Kira looked up at him and smiled back, "it was great it was nice to go out and do what normal couple's would do" Kira said as he went back to work.

Mu nodded mostly to himself he could understand that, he was also happy that the kid had a good time with his wife. The blond man really wish that he could get himself together to talk to Murrue, he still didn't get why the heck she had been so angry at him yesterday.

"Sir can I ask you something?" Mu heard Kira ask after a little time, he looked back down at the boy. "Yes of cause Kira" Mu said as he smiled at the boy.

"Well it's about the Duel pilot, I feel bad about killing him, even with all the things he had done, so I was wondering if you ever felt the same way?" Kira asked as he looked down in to his lap.

Mu stood there quietly think about what the kid had just asked. "Well of cause I do Kira, now that I think about it, I don't really like the idea of take another persons life, take that person away from friends and family. But we are at war here kid, and that guy in the Duel is not worth feeling guilty about, with all the things he did, if anything he was the one who should had felt guilty, not you, you did the right thing kid" Mu said and smiled and at the boy.

Kira nodded as he looked up at the man, deep inside Kira knew that the blond man was right, he had done nothing wrong, and the boy did feel a bit better after talking to the blond man, "thank you Mu" Kira said as he went back to typing.

"That's ok kid, I'm always here to help" Mu said loudly, as he walked of and crawl down from the gundam that was, laid on it's back.

While that was going on Lacus was in the mess hall talking to Miriallia, even true she was still think about Kira and what that little girl had said, "I can't help but be worried, when he told me that he want to pilot the last Skygrasper" Mir said as she looked over at her pink hair friend, Lacus was looking back at her.

"Both Kira and Mu is out there to, so I think he will be ok" Lacus said as she looked down at the table. Mir thought a little about that, Tolle had said the same thing but she was still worried she didn't like the idea that he would go out and fight and maybe get killed, but Lacus properly felt the same way every time Kira went out in the Strike.

Both of them sat quietly sometime, before Miriallia looked up again, the first thing she saw was Lacus with a fare away look on her face. "Lacus what a you thinking about?" Mir asked. Lacus lift her head and looked at her friend.

"Nothing much, just something that happened on me and Kira's date" she said as she gave Haro a small push he had been laid quietly on the table all this time, "what happened?" Mir asked in a very curious voice.

Lacus didn't say anything she just gave Haro another push, "did Kira do something?" Mir asked this time in a small angry tone. Lacus looked back at her she thought a little about what to say, then she decide to tell her friend everything that had happened on the date.

"Wow that's some date you two had!" Miriallia said loudly as she looked over at her friend. Lacus nodded while looking at the table with and embarrassed look on her face, "so that girl really gave you something to think about?" Mir asked in a happy tone.

"Yes she did, I know that I care for Kira very much, but I..." she stop and looked down with a red face after a little she pick up Haro and just sat there looking at him. Miriallia who was still watching her friend smiled, "you are in love with him, you are in love with Kira, isn't that right?" Mir asked almost in a whisper, but still with are happy tone.

Lacus got on her feet in a hurry her face was completely red, "I have to go now" she said and walked fast out of the mess hall still carrying Haro. Miriallia just sat there looking after her she had gotten the answer to her question.

By that way her pink hair friend had react, she really wish she could help them, but she knew that this was something between Kira and Lacus, 'I hope, they tell each other soon, the two of them could be so happy together' Mir thought as she stood up and walk slowly out of the mess hall.

Lacus was slowly walking down the hall to hers and Kira's room she didn't understand why she had ran of like that when Miriallia had asked her that question, she knew that Mir had been right she was in love with Kira, but she had just been so embarrassed that she couldn't help but ran of.

All of those feelings that was running through her right now was just so nice and at the same time so confuse. 'I never tried to be in love before, the only other man that's ever been in my life is Athrun. I knew that I cared about him, but I was never in love with him,' she stop and just stood there looking at the wall with Haro jumping around her feet, after a little she bent down and pick him up.

"What am I going to do Haro?" she asked her little pink friend, Haro just yelled her name loudly as she stood there holding him. "Kira" she whisper in a soft voice as she walked the rest of the way back to their room.

Another place on the ship Mu was walking towards the captain's room with two cups of coffee one in each hand, as he got there he somehow knock on the door, "come in" sound Murrue's voice on the other side of the door.

Mu got the door open and walked in, "hello miss Ramius" he said as he saw the women sitting at her desk. Murrue looked up from her paper work and over at the blond piloted, "hey Mu, how is it going?" she asked as she smiled at him.

Mu blink he had expect that the women was still angry at him. But just one look at her was enough to tell him that she was in a good mood, "here you go, coffee" he said and put one of the cups down in front of her, "thank you Mu" she said and took the cup and took a sip of it, then she put the cup down. "This coffee is cold Mu" she said as she glance at him.

Mu took a step back that was not part of the plan, he did come here to be friends with her again and the coffee was supposed to be a peace offer, but it wouldn't work if the liquid was cold, "but it was a nice thought Mu, so thank you very much" Murrue said as she smiled at the man.

Mu smiled back and sat down on the other chair and before he could stop himself he took a big sip of his own coffee, only to spit it back in the cup. Murrue gave a small giggled as she saw that "where you expecting your coffee to be warm, when mine was cold?" she asked in a teasing tone.

Mu just smiled a little at the captain, "I forgot" he said as he scratch the back of his neck while putting the cup on the table. Murrue laugh loudly when she heard that "Baka" she said and gave the man a big smile.

Mu grin back as he laid back in his sit, the blond man couldn't help but be relieved that the captain was no long angry at him, even true he was still wonder a little why she had been mad at him in the first place.

But he know that it was a stupid idea to asked her about it. That could properly get her mad again and that was the last thing he wanted, they where friends again and that was all that matters.

After a little while Murrue continued her work, as Mu just sat there looking around there wasn't really much to see in the captain's room so finally he close his eyes and just sat there half asleep, he didn't do that for long, before there was another knock on the door.

"Come in!" Murrue said as the door open and Natarle walked in, she salute both of them and they salute her back, "I just want to tell that we are finish with the repairs to the ship and ensign Yamato just got back with the Strike, so we are ready to leave now" Natarle said.

Murrue nodded as she thought about what the black hair women had said, they had been in Orb along time and she knew it was about time to continued the trip to Alaska. Murrue stood up "ok then lets get ready to go." she said as she began walking to the door, "just one thing you two" Mu said as both women turned back and looked at him, "what is it commander?" Natarle asked.

Mu looked thoughtful "I just want to say that I think there is a big chance that we will run in to the last three gundams, when we leave Orb so we should do all we can to be ready for them." he said as he looked between the two women.

Natarle and Murrue looked at each other then back at the man, "you are right commander, I will go make sure that everybody on the bridge is ready" Natarle said in a slightly angry voice as she turned around and walked out the door with Murrue following her. The blond man also left the room to go down to get the two Skygraspers ready for battle, when he enter the hanger he saw Kira talking to Cagalli.

"I really wish I could go with you guys, but there is no way that my father wouldn't allow it" Cagalli said as she thought back to the argument she and her father had not long ago.

Kira gave her a small smile "that is because your father cares about you" Cagalli glance at him with and angry look.

"I know that but, I just got so many friends onboard the Archangel, you, Lacus, Miriallia and all the other's, and I really want to help you guys out" she said as she looked around the hanger.

"I know Cagalli, you and Kisaka was a big help. But can I ask you for one last thing?" Kira asked. Cagalli turned her look back to him, "what is it?" she asked.

Kira looked down at the floor "could you go say good-bye to Lacus, I think that would make her very happy." Cagalli rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Of cause you baka! I was planing on doing that anyway!" She said and was about to walk of, when she suddenly turned and pull the boy in to a hug, "you better look after yourself Kira and Lacus to?" He nodded as he put his arms around her hugging her back, after a little while she pull away.

"I will see you later Kira" she said with a sad look on her face, she was really going to miss the boy and his wife.

When the blond girl was gone Kira walked slowly over to Mu to help out with the Skygraspers, he had a sad look on his face. It had always been hard for him to say good-bye to people he liked and cared about, as he work on the first plans he didn't see Tolle sitting in the other one, talking loudly to Mr Murdoch.

Many people was running around the Archangel trying to get the big white ship ready to leave Orb, as all of that when on. Cagalli reach the married couple's room, she lift her hand and knock on the door but no one answer.

After waiting a little she knock again this time much harder, but there was still no answer, finally in the end she decide to just open the door. The first thing she saw was Lacus fully dress and fast asleep on one of the beds, Cagalli could also see that she was holding the pink annoying robot in her hands.

Cagalli let out a big sigh, she really wanted to talk to Lacus, before the Archangel would leave Orb, after think it over a little she decide to just wake the pink hair girl up, there was no telling if she would ever see Lacus again, and she want to at least to say good-bye to her friend.

Lacus was slowly beginning to wake up, she could heard someone calling her name, at first she thought it was Kira, but a after getting a little more awake, she knew who the voice belong to, she sat up on her bed. "Hello Cagalli, is nice to see you" she said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "hey Lacus" Cagalli said and looked down at the floor with a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong Cagalli?" Lacus asked when she saw the sad look that was on the blond's face.

Cagalli looked up again "the Archangel is getting ready to leave Orb, so I just came here to say good-bye." Lacus blink when she heard that, she knew that she was going to miss the blond girl, but she also knew that Orb was Cagalli's home and she had to stay there.

Lacus stood up from the bed and gave Cagalli a small hug. "Don't worry, we will see each other again" Lacus said, Cagalli smiled and hugged back after that both girl step away from each other, both of them where smiling. "You look after that idiot ok" Cagalli said in a small sarcastic tone.

Lacus nodded as she let out a small laugh "I will, good-bye Cagalli, I look forward to that day when me and Kira will meet you again" Lacus said as she bent down and pick up Haro.

Cagalli nodded as she turned away from the pink hair girl and walked back over to the door, "good-bye Lacus, you take care" Cagalli said in a sad voice, "please don't worry about me and Kira we will be ok" Lacus told her, just before Cagalli walked out the door, the blond girl was still sad as she walked rest of the way to the exit of the ship, as she got there she turned and took one last look around, finally the girl let out a big sigh, just before she turned away and walked out of the ship.

Soon after the Archangel was ready to go, the door to the big hanger that the ship had been hiding in open up and the ship began moving forward, a fleet of Orb ship's followed them to, as that was going on Kira was down in the pilot ready room.

He had just finish getting in to his space suit, as the door open and his wife walked in with Haro in her left hand and Birdy on her right shoulder, "hey Lacus" Kira said in a small tone as he looked at the floor with a big blush on his face.

Lacus to was embarrassed, they haven't talk since their date and none of them knew what to say to each other, but finally Lacus lifted her head and looked at him. "Kira I want to talk to you, after the next battle." As all the other's on the ship she knew it wouldn't be long before they had to fight again, "I know Lacus, is about what that girl said right?" Kira said as he reach over and took her right hand.

Lacus nodded as she looked in to his eyes, "yes there is that to, but there is also some other things" she said as she glance down at Haro who was still in her left hand, she knew it was about time, that she told him that she had been engaged.

When the two of them where married, and a few days ago Kira had mention a guy name Athrun she was still wondering if it was the same guy she knew. So there was a lot of things the two of them need to talk about, but the most importen thing of all was to tell Kira how she felt, but she had decide to wait, with that until after the battle.

Kira to was deep in his own thoughts, think about how he felt about the girl in front of him. As both of them stood there looking at each other, none of them knew that they where both think almost exactly the same thing, telling the other how they felt after the next battle.

After just standing there sometime both moved closer, still looking in to each other eyes. Kira pull his hand away from her grip and reach up to softly cares Lacus right cheek.

A small blush came over her face as her heart began beating faster, they moved closer again and finally there lips meet in a gentle kiss, after kissing sofly sometime Kira moved his hand away from her face and reach down and wrap both of his arms around her waist pulling her closer and began kissing her more passionate. Lacus let out a small moan as she let go of Haro, to wrap her arms around Kira's neck, as she heard Kira moan back she push her tongue forward and ran it over his lips.

Kira slowly open his mouth when he felt his wife's tongue he push his tongue back against hers and ran his hands up and down her back and through her long soft hair.

Lacus moaned loudly when their tongues made contact and she felt a small shiver ran down her spine as Kira hugged her, both of them continued exploring each others mouth and the kiss just keep getting more and more hot.

As the man and wife stood there making out, none of them saw the door open and the two other pilot's of the ship walking in. Both Mu and Tolle stop in the door when they saw the scene in front of them, "do this happen every time we are going in to battle?" Tolle whisper to the blond man next to him.

Mu looked away from the kissing couple and over at the boy, "I don't know, but they always talk before we go in to battle" Mu said and look back at the husband and wife, "damn, if Mir do the same thing, I should have been a pilot a long time a go" Tolle whisper while looked up at the ceiling, thinking about Miriallia.

Mu just nodded at what the boy next to him had just say, even true he didn't really listen, he was busy thinking about the captain of the ship and how he felt about her. He hurried shook those thoughts out his head, this was not the right time to be think about that.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but it wouldn't be long now, before we go in to battle!" Mu said loudly.

Making Kira and Lacus jump apart both of them looked over at him, and the blond man could see that both had big blush on their faces.

Mu just smiled at the angry look he was getting from both of them "you should get down to the Strike, Kira." Mu said as he gave both of them a small wink that made the two of them feel even more embarrassed about getting cut in what they had been doing.

The only thing Kira did before leaving the room was to pick up his helmet and taking Lacus hand, after that they where out of the pilot ready room and was walking down the hall to the hanger, "that was embarrassing" Kira said in a quiet voice and with a red face. Lacus just looked over at him, "we are husband and wife so we got the right to kiss like that" she said and gave his hand a gentle squeezed.

Kira glance over at her and saw a small but happy smiled on her face, "yes you are right." he said and smiled back. Soon after they enter the hanger and walked the rest of the way to the Strike. "I will see you when you get back, I will be here waiting for you" Lacus whisper as she leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Kira blush a little then he gave her a kiss back, "I will be back as fast as I can" Kira said as he looked in to her eyes, Lacus gave a small nodded in response as she watch Kira getting in to the gundam.

"Captain the Orb fleet is turning away and we are now getting a message from their flagship, they a wishing us the best of luck" Kuzzey said from his sit. "Send back that we were grateful for the escort" Murrue said as the Orb fleet began moving away from the Archangel, "ok full battle speed, and leave two battle stations" Murrue said as Sai began talking over the Archangel speakers.

Murrue took a look around at all the people on the bridge, everyone was on their post, the last person the captain's eyes landed on was Miriallia the girl had a worried expression on her face, not that Murrue could blame her, she just hoped for the girl's sake that Tolle would get back after this, but something inside Murrue got her a bit worried. "Are all the pilots in their machines?" Murrue asked as she leaned forward in her chair.

"Yes captain, everything is ready" Natarle answer in a hard tone. Murrue glance over at the black hair women then she looked back out the window.

Down in the hanger of the Cousteau, Athrun had just gotten in to the Aegis and was now waiting, it wasn't long since they detected a big Orb fleet, and one thing all the three pilots was sure of was that the Legged ship was between them it wouldn't be long now. "You two remember the plan right?" Athrun asked the two other pilots.

"Nope not one bit, can we go over it one more time" Dearka said with a great deal of sarcasm in his voice.

Athrun rolled his eyes as he choose the ignore the Buster's pilot. He was however glad that Dearka was in a better mood, he had been a bit down since Yzak got killed. "Yes Athrun we are ready" Nicol said from the Blitz.

"The Orb fleet is turning away, and there is a ship separate from them, is the Legged ship!" someone yelled over the radio, it wasn't long after that before the three gundams was in the air each on a Guul. "Ok you two lets do it" Athrun said as he and Nicol headed directly for the Legged ship. As for Dearka, he flew of in another direction trying to get behind the white spaceship.

"Captain, we just got the Aegis and the Blitz on the radar, they are heading right for us" Jackie said from his sit. Murrue got an angry look on her face. "What! where is the Buster!?" Natarle yelled.

Jackie looked over at her "Just are second, ok I got it, it's heading in another direction" he said loudly. Murrue couldn't help but be a little confuse, what the hell was the idea with that, what where they up to.

"Ok, they will properly try and attack us from two angles, we will concentrate on the Aegis and the Blitz, but keep and eye out on the Buster, and get the Strike ready to go!" Murrue order.

After that Natarle took over, "laid out a smokescreen on both sides, that will give them a hard time" the black haired women yelled loudly making sure that everybody on the bridge heard her.

The two Skygrasper took of and the Launcher Strike was put on the Strike and Kira moved the mobile suit to the open hanger door. "Ok Kira can you hear me? I got the enemy in sight, I'm sending you their target data now" Tolle said as he flew a little away from the two gundams. "Roger that Tolle, be sure to be out of the way" Kira said back as he aim the Agni at the place from the data, then shoot of the big beam cannon.

Both Nicol and Athrun looked surprise when red shoots began coming out from the smokescreen. "Nicol look out, we can't be hit by that!" Athrun yelled as he evade to the side as one of the shoots flew right past him, he was about to shoot in to the smoke when one of the Skygrasper attack him from the side he got his shield up to take the shoots, "damn you!" Athrun yelled as he shoot of his beam rifle after the plane.

Mu evade to the side as the Aegis shoot after him, "damn" the blond man mumble who ever was in that red mobile suit was good, he turned the plane back to the Aegis this time he would try and take out the Guul that it was on.

"Hey Tolle try and get the Aegis attention!" Mu yelled over the radio.

"Yes sir" Tolle said as he steer directly down at the red mobile suit, as he got close the Blitz began shooting after him.

"I can't sir, the black one is after me!" Tolle yelled as he hurried flew away from the Blitz.

Down on the Archangel, Kira pull the energy cable out of the beam cannon, and got the Strike airborne as the blue mobile suit got out of the smoke, he shoot of the Agni trying to hit the Blitz, but he missed as the black MS jump of the Guul and activate the Mirage Colloid.

Kira blink when that happened, "what the!" he yelled loudly as he aim the Agni after the Aegis but suddenly red MS also jump of the Guul and transform in to is mobile armor mode. Athrun shoot of the beam cannon that the Aegis had in this mode.

Kira shoot back with the Agni and would had hit his friends mobile suit if not something had slammed in to the back of the Strike. Kira didn't even have time to think as the Strike began falling down to earth, the boy couldn't help but let out a big scream as the gundam crash chest down in to a small island.

"KIRA! ARE YOU OK?!" Mu yelled as he shoot of all the weapons the Skygrasper had trying to hit the Aegis as it was about to land on the Guul again, but the red MS evade to the side and the shoots missed, but he did take out the Guul so now the Aegis was also falling down to earth but with is legs first.

"KIRA SAY SOMETHING!!" Mu yelled again as he evade the now attacking Blitz. "I'm ok!" Kira said in a groggy tone while getting the Strike back on is feet, "I swear kid if you ever do that again! I will..." he stop as the Blitz again attack him, Mu was almost hit this time but Tolle made the black MS missed as he attack it from the other side.

In the Aegis, Athrun looked up after the Blitz to make sure Nicol was ok, but seeing him fighting both the planes, it was time for the next part of the plan. "Hey Dearka are you ready?" Athrun asked as he land on the same island that Kira had crashed in to. "Yep Athrun I'm ready!" Dearka said over the radio.

"Good then take out the engines" Athrun order, "you got it!" Dearka said back.

Athrun took a deep breach, he really hoped this was going to work, but as he sat there looking up at the Blitz fighting the two planes a red beam flew up from the island destroying the Blitz's Guul. "Damn it! I had hope Kira was unconscious, after his trip down here" Athrun mumble as he took of, to look for the Strike.

Mu looked after the Blitz as the black mobile suit again used Mirage Colloid. "Damn is gone again!" he mumble as he made sure to keep the plane moving so the mobile suit couldn't hit him, now that he didn't know where it was.

"Commander La Flaga the Buster is attacking us, get back here right now!" Natarle yelled out over the radio. The blond cursed to himself as he flew full speed back to the Archangel, to fight the Buster "Tolle you stay here and help Kira ok!" Mu said.

"Yes sir!" he hear the boy answer.

On the Archangel, Lacus was leaning against a wall as the ship was again hit by the Buster, after the ship stop shaking she continued on her way to the bridge, for some reason she feel that something was wrong and she was getting very worried about Kira, finally she got to the bridge and open the door, as she step inside no one looked at her they where all to busy trying to keep the Buster away from them.

She saw Mu's Skygrasper fly over the bridge heading for the enemy machine, she really hoped that the blond man would be ok, she took a step closer "is Kira ok?" she asked as the ship was ones again hit by the Buster.

Natarle turned to her and gave her and angry look. "This is no place for you, go back to your room!" she yelled loudly at the pink hair girl, after that she turned to the captain, "this is not good captain he stays right out of our weapon range and it's obvious that he is trying to destroy the engines!"

Murrue glance over at the black hair woman "then we just has to hope that Mu can beat him!" the captain yelled back, as she looked over at Lacus the expression on the girls face said it all, it was obvious that the girl was very worried about her husband and it look like she wasn't far from crying, "where is the Strike!?" Murrue yelled.

Miriallia was the one that answer "is still down on that small island!" she reported, Murrue looked over at Miriallia.

"Get him back here now!" Mir looked back over at the captain.

"I can't get through to him" she said as Natarle gave the order to again shoot at the Buster that had gotten a little to close.

"Kira!" Lacus yelled she looked down at the island trying to see the Strike.

Back down on the island Kira jump out of the way as both Aegis and Blitz shoot after him with their beam rifles as he was in mid-air the black machine shoot of the three missile that was on is right arm. Kira turned around and used the small gatling gun on the right shoulder to destroy them just before they hit him, as he got back down on the grown he shoot of the Agni at the Blitz but it disappear again, "damn that thing!" Kira mumble.

Athrun looked at the Strike, it's back was to him now it was time to get Kira out of the fight, he activate the beam saber and ran full speed at the blue gundam as he got closer he jump in to the air.

Back in the Strike something began ringing as the Aegis attack him, Kira turned and saw the Aegis almost in front of him he lift his left arm and use the Agni as a shield, but as he did that the beam cannon was still cut in two. Kira hurried throw the cannon away as it blow up, both the Strike and the Aegis was thrown on their backs by the explosion.

In the red MS Athrun shook his head trying to get over at what just happened, he looked around but the Strike was no where to be seen, after a little he activate the radio. "Kira please stop this, there is no way you can win this!" Athrun said still looking around for the blue gundam, but he still couldn't see it, as he stood there one of the Skygrasper flew up over his head and shoot after him, he got the shield up and was about to shoot back when he saw the Strike coming at him with the Sword Striker, Athrun got his shield up to defend himself.

Kira jump away from the Aegis and hold the sword in front of him ready to fight, "Athrun please go away I don't want to fight you any more!" Kira yelled out over the radio. Athrun looked angry as he charge the Strike "shut up!" he yelled as he shoot of the rifle at the Strike.

Kira hurried jumped out of the way and shoot of the machine guns in the head as he landed he saw the seed ones again, after that he slowly lift his head and ran full speed at the Aegis. Athrun tried to get the rifle up, but it was cut in half before he could do anything.

After that Kira gave him a hard kick in the chest and he land a little away from the Strike, as he laid there he looked up at the Strike "Athrun please go I don't want to..." that was all he got out as he was knock over by something he couldn't see.

As Kira land on his back he saw the Blitz coming at him, Kira got the Strike out of the way as the black MS shoot of is beam rifle at the place where the Strike had just been. "I will not let you hurt my friend!" Nicol said and activate the Blitz beam saber, Kira stood with the sword in front of him and the two machine charge each other as they got close Nicol thrust out his saber trying to hit the Strike but he missed.

When Kira saw the Blitz's saber heading for him, he throw himself to the grown and slammed out the beam sword using it to cut of both the Blitz's legs, making it crash chest down in the sand but still close to him. After that Kira slowly stood up and got over to the Blitz he stood there looking down at the machine, maybe now Athrun would go away.

As Athrun saw the Blitz fall and Kira standing over him, something happened he saw some kind of seed, as that happened he ran full speed at the Strike as he got closer he jump in to the air and the Aegis transform in to is mobile armor mode where he grab on to the Strike and making both of them fall over and away from the Blitz.

Kira had just turned to look at the Aegis when he was knock over, he looked down at the red machine and could see it was about to shoot of is beam cannon when it ran out of power. "I will not let you kill Nicol!" Athrun yelled in a loud angry voice.

Kira blink when he heard Athrun say that, he was about to answer when he saw Tolle's Skygrasper attacking the Aegis. "I have to protect Nicol" Athrun whisper to himself as he press a button and began type in some kind of code, when he was done he open the cockpit and jump out, Kira looked after him as he saw his friend fly away he realize something.

"TOLLE GET AWAY IS...!" he yelled out just before the Aegis blow up taking Tolle's Skygrasper with it and killing the pilot in the process.

"NO KIRA!" Lacus yelled as she saw what just happened on the monitor. Murrue looked over at the young girl, tears was running down her face as she stood by the window looking at the place where the Strike had been last, but she couldn't see the machine "Kira" Lacus whisper as she fell to her knees where she began crying loudly.

Miriallia was doing the same thing crying loudly in to her own hands. "The Blitz is down there!" someone said as this was going on, Natarle looked over at the captain she just sat in her chair looking out in to space, "ok lets go down and get it, there is no way we are leaving that thing here!" Natarle yelled loudly.

"What about Kira and Tolle?" Sai asked from his sit, Natarle looked over at him, "they a both KIA!" she said, at those words both Lacus and Miriallia storm out of the bridge.

As the Archangel got down on the island, Mu's Skygrasper enter the hanger and landed, it had been a hard job getting rid of the Buster, but finally in the ended he had destroy the Guul and it had fallen in the ocean and was out of the fight, when he was about to go back and help Kira he had seen the Aegis blow up while holding on to the Strike.

Now the blond man was just standing there as are few tears began runing down his face as he thought about the boy he saw as a little brother. "Kira!" he whisper to himself, not to loud but still loud enough for Murdoch who was standing next to him to hear.

The engineer put his right hand on Mu's left shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Mu looked over at the engineer, but Murdoch didn't say anything he just gave him a sad look, then he moved his hand away and began walking over to look at the Skygrasper still looking sad. While that was going on the Blitz and Nicol was brought onboard.

Back up on the bridge, "there are five DINN's on there way here, they will be on us in about fifteen minutes!" Kuzzey reported from his sit, "we have to get out of here now!" Natarle yelled loudly.

Murrue looked over at her "send a signal to Orb with the location of this island, maybe they can find Kira" Murrue said a little hopeful, then she feel Natarla's angry glance on her, "but captain!" the black hair women protested in her eyes it was a stupid idea to look for someone that was already dead.

Murrue just looked at her angry, "if there is a chance that Orb can find Kira, then I will take IT! you can put it in your report with the rest of the things, you are not happy with me about!" the captain yelled loudly at the other woman.

Natarla was a bit shock by that and was about to say something back. When Sai told them that the Blitz and is pilot was onboard and that they where ready to leave. "Ok get us out of here Neumann!" the black haired women order in are bossy tone, while looking angry over at the captain, but Murrue just looked away ignoring her completely. The Archangel slowly lift of from the island, when the white ship was high enough up, it went to full speed, and flew as fast as it could away from the area.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

Next chapter up please enjoy.

Chapter 16

It wasn't long since the Strike and the Skygrasper had been destroy, Mu was still standing in the hanger think about what had happened, the blond man really had to push down those feelings that told him to get in the Skygrasper and go back and look for Kira, but he knew that he had to stay here and look out for the ship, he just hoped that Kira somehow had survive the explosion and that someone with a kind heart had found him.

He wonder a second how the pink princess was taking this she had to be crushed, the blond man had known for sometime now, that both Lacus and Kira had feelings for each other and that kiss he had witness just before the fight had really shown just how close the two of them had got since they meet. As he stood there think about Kira and Lacus another sad person enter the hanger.

Miriallia enter the hanger, when the sad girl saw the flight simulator she ran full speed over to it, "Tolle" she whisper as tears ran down her face. "Hey there?" someone said behind her, she looked away from the simulator and saw Mu.

"Where is Tolle?" she asked the blond man, when Mu heard that question he took a small step back and a shock look ran over his face.

How the hell was he suppose to answer that question what could he say to make her feel better. As he stood there thinking, the girl fell on her knees and began crying loudly. Mu looked down at her, he really want to say something to her, but what?

What could he say, he reach down and almost touch her hair, then he pull his hand back and slammed it as hard as he could in to the simulator "DAMN IT ALL!" He yelled loudly.

Another place not to fare away, someone was walking through the heavy rain, with a unconscious teenager on his back.

Lowe Guele glance back over his shoulder at the boy to make sure that he was still breathing, but at what he could see right now the boy was ok for the time being, but there was no doubt in his mind that the kid need medical attention.

"Just hold on a little long kid, I will not let you die out here, do you hear me kid?!" Lowe said in a hard tone, as he tried to walk just a little faster but that was difficult with all the rain, it made the ground muddy and it was hard to see what was just in front of him.

Why the hell did Red Frame have to ran out of power at a time like this, now that he need it most of all.

In the middle of the slow walk Lowe suddenly tripped over something, on his way to the ground he hurried made sure that he took the fall so the kid wouldn't get even more hurt.

A little after that Lowe lift his face from the mud and took a look at the kid but he seem on hurt at what had just happened, Lowe couldn't help but give a small sigh of relief, he pull the boy back up on his back and continued through the rain.

Lowe knew that it couldn't be much longer before they would reach a house. Hopefully there would live someone there that could help the boy, he did not want to see even more people die in this damn war.

Back on the Archangel, Nicol was being lead to the ship, even true he wasn't hurt, he still had a hard time walking straight on his feet, the Blitz pilot was both sad and confused, the last thing he had seen in his MS was the Aegis blowing up taking the Strike with it.

When that had happened he was about to get out of the Blitz to look for Athrun, but then the Archangel had landed next to him, he knew he couldn't fight them, now that the Blitz was missing both it's legs so he thought it was best to surrender, he did not want to die now, not till he found out if Athrun was still alive.

After walking a little he lifted his head and took a look around, there was some people watching him, but Nicol choose to ignore them, that was until he saw a brown hair girl standing next to a guy with glasses, the girl had a sad look on her face and it looked like it wasn't long since she had been crying.

The kind heath part of Nicol really want to asked why she was crying, he had never like seeing a girl cry, and it didn't help that the guy with the glasses was send him and angry look, but Nicol force more on the girl, "hey are you..." a gun was push in to his back "just keep walking" someone behind him said.

Nicol look over his shoulder at the guy then he continued walking slowly down the hall, while think about what could have made the girl so sad, he thought a little about asking the guy behind him what was wrong, but he hurried shook that thought out of his head.

Suddenly out of no where a pink little robot jump out in front of him, "I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT!" Haro yelled loudly at the green hair boy. Making Nicol jump back in shock till he again felt the gun in his back, "hey keep going" the guy behind him said, trying to hide that he to had just gotten the shock of his life, when the pink robot had done that.

The guy couldn't help but thank whatever God was watching this that he didn't have the finger on the guns trigger. Even true this boy was from Zaft he did not want to shoot him down in cool blood, but when Haro had jump out, he had tighten the grip on the gun and it would no doubt have gone of, if his finger had been on the trigger. He took a few deep breach trying to clam his nerves.

Nicol didn't move he just stood there looking at Haro, he knew that robot, it was miss Lacus'. Athrun had told him sometime ago that he had made all those small robots that miss Lacus had in her house. "Get moving!" the guy behind him said in a somewhat nerves tone. Nicol took one last look at the robot then he continued walking down the hall, as he was lead the rest of the way to the ships prison, he couldn't help but wonder where miss Lacus could be on this ship.

In the meantime in Lacus and Kira's room, Lacus had finally stop crying. Now she just sat there looking in to the wall think about her husband and about all the things they had been through together, she let out a few sobs as she thought about how they had meet and how Kira sometime had looked at her with a look in his eyes that said that he care about her a lot, and now that she finally decide to tell him how she felt he was gone, another sob shook her body and are few more tears ran down her face. "Kira" she whisper as she laid back down on his bed and press her face in to his pillow, taking in the scent of the person she was in love with.

As she laid there, something landed on her shoulder, she look up from the pillow and saw Birdy looking at her, she sat up again and Birdy jump away, she reach out and the small robot landed on her hand. "BIRDY!" it said as it looked right back at her, she reach up with the other hand and touch the green bird, it gave a small jump back but it stay on her hand.

After looking at the bird sometime, while still think about the own of the small robot, she took a look around the room to see if her own small robot was there to, but Mr Pink was no where to be seen. Then she look back at Birdy "I was going to tell him how I felt after the battle!" She told the small bird, as yet another sob ran through her body.

Birdy just jump away from her hand and land on top of her head. Lacus looked down again as more tears ran from her eyes and down her face, after setting there sometime just looking out in to space, the girl slowly laid back down on the bed resting her head on Kira's pillow while tears continued running slowly down her face.

"I want you back Kira" she whisper as she moved her arms around the pillow holding it close, it did comfort her a little but not much. "I want Kira to be here with me" she cried as she rubbed her face in the soft pillow, still from time to time mumbling out for Kira.

It took the pink hair girl a few hours before she finally cried herself in to a somewhat restless sleep. She toss and turned many times that night as she was having nightmares about the red mobile suit blowing up and killing Kira in the process.

"Kira" she whisper in her sleep as a single tear ran from one of her closed eyes and down her face. A little time after that she again turned over trying to find her husband but he of cause wasn't there, so the only thing she found was the pillow again, she grap it in her sleep and pull it closer, hugging it tight as if the pillow was Kira. While she was sleeping Birdy was setting on the table at the end of bed still watching over her.

It was very early the next morning when a Orb aircraft land close to the island where the Archangel had been forced to left the Strike and one of is Skygrasper. Cagalli step on to the island and stop as she saw the Strike, the giant was resting peaceful on is back and Cagalli could see what she guess was the rest of the Sword Strike pack. The machine it self look like it had jump in to a volcano spend sometime in there, then gotten out just before the Phase Shift Armor ran out of power.

Cagalli walked a little closer to the Strike as she continued looking at her friends mobile suit, what had happened to Kira was he dead, he couldn't be, there was no way that the boy could have gotten kill like that, she felt someone next to her.

"It look like the red one self detonate and took the Strike with it!" Kisaka said as he looked at the young girl.

When Cagalli heard those words she ran full speed to the Strike, luckily the machine laid in such away that she could get on is arm and get the rest of the way to the cockpit, she push one of the man that was there out of the way and looked in to the machine "KIRA!" she called out but the gundam was empty.

Cagalli blink and took a small step back "Kira" she said again in a sad quiet voice.

"A shame he was a good kid" Kisaka said next to her, Cagalli glance over at him.

"He is not there, the cockpit is empty" Cagalli said as she look around trying to see the boy.

"KIRA!" she yelled loudly as she jump down from the Strike and was about to ran of to look for the boy he had to be somewhere on this island, "hey Kisaka over here!" someone yelled.

Cagalli looked over at some of the crew, they where standing next to something, "KIRA!" she yelled again and ran over to the crew she got between them and call out the boys name one more time, but it was not the one she was looking for, the young girl's eyes widen when she saw who was laid there on the beach.

The up part of his body was resting on the beach while the rest of him was down in the saltwater. "Athrun" she called out in a somewhat worried tone, then she looked back too the crew. "Ok guys let's get him out of the water and in to the plane, so he can get some medical attention!" she yelled loudly. Two man step forward and carefully pull the boy out of the saltwater, after that they walk slowly back to the aircraft being very careful with the boy.

Cagalli just stood there looking after them for some reason she really want to go with them, to look after Athrun, but there was no telling when the blue hair guy would wake up, so she thought it was best to continue looking for Kira. She did not want to tell Lacus that her husband was no where to be found, he just had to be somewhere on this damn island, and Cagalli was determined to find him no matter what.

Are few hours later Cagalli was setting in the same room as Athrun waiting for him to wake up. She had looked all over the beach for Kira but he was no where to be found, she really hoped that the Zaft pilot knew what had happened to her friend, many thoughts was running through her mind as she sat there think about Kira. Could he had fallen in the ocean and drown, or maybe he got capture by Zaft, but if that was the case why didn't they take Athrun with them, no something else much had happened to him but what.

The only way she could find out about what had happened on this island, was to get Athrun to tell her, but he was still fast asleep. The Doctor had told her not to wake him up no matter what, and to let him rest until he woke up on his own, but there was no telling how long that would take. "Damn it, you better wake up soon" Cagalli mumble quietly to herself, as she look up at the clock in the room.

It took about another haft hour, before Athrun began moving around a little it wasn't long after that before he opened his eyes, he sat up on the bed and looked around. The first thing he saw was the blond girl he had been trap on that small island with. She step forward and point a gun at him and he could also see that she had and angry look in her eyes, "so you finally woke up, right now you a onboard a Orb aircraft, we decide to take you in when we found you on the beach." She said stood there looking at the guy.

Athrun blink and look up from his left arm, "why would a country like Orb help me?" he asked as he looked at the girl.

Cagalli just ignored the question. "I need to know, where you the one that destroy the Strike?" She asked as she looked hard at the blue hair guy.

Athrun looked down again, "yes it was me" he said as he feel a single tear ran down his cheek.

Cagalli eyes wind in shock and she hurried the rest of the way over to the Zaft pilot and grab the collar of his T-shirt.

"WHAT happened to the pilot? did he get out like you did? We couldn't find Kira anywhere, tell me where he IS?!" Cagalli yelled as she push the guy down in the bed and point the gun in to his face.

Athrun looked up at the now crying girl and he felt even more tears running down his face, "he is dead, because I kill him, I can't see how he could have gotten out." Cagalli moved away from him and stood up.

"ARR damn it!" she yelled crying and slammed her hand in to the wall.

Athrun sat up again "but how did I survive?" he said in a sad quiet voice "I guess is because I got out just in time"

Cagalli turned back to him and point the gun at him. Athrun just sat the watching "or maybe is just so you could finish me of" Athrun said as he looked at the gun. "How could you, Kira did many stupid things and he was always crying, but he was such a nice guy."

Athrun gave a small laugh when he heard that, "it sound like he hadn't change at all, he was always like that" Athrun said as he cried even harder now. "What you mean that you knew him?" Cagalli asked as a sob ran through her body.

"Yes I knew him since we where kids, he was my best friend" Athrun told her as Cagalli again grab his shirt.

"If he was you friend then why would you kill him!?" Athrun blink as he went over the battle with the Strike in his head.

"He...he was about to kill Nicol!" He said with a great deal of uncertainty in his voice.

Cagalli blink as she cried even more "you said about to kill, so you didn't knew for sure if that was what he was going to do?" Athrun sob loudly when Cagalli said that, it was true he didn't know what Kira was going to do when he stood next to the Blitz for all he knew it could have been away to get him to retreat.

"How could you, how could you kill your own best friend? And what about Lacus do you have any idea how much this must have hurt her and how sad she must be right now!" Cagalli yelled loudly.

Athrun looked up at her "What...what do you mean, I...I know she was on the Archangel, but why would she be sad about this?" he asked.

Cagalli grab him again and shook him hard, "you mean you know Lacus to!?" Cagalli asked, Athrun gave a small nod. "but I don't understand why would she be sad?" Athrun asked as he looked in to the blond girls face.

Cagalli tighten her grip on his shirt, "you...you idiot! is because Kira and Lacus are married and in love with each other!" the girl yelled loudly in to Athrun's face.

Athrun moved back in shock, "But...but...I..." that was all he got out, now he was just setting there, think about what Cagalli had just said. If it was true how would he ever be able to face Lacus again to look her in the eyes with out shame, knowing that he had kill Kira his best friend the one Cagalli said Lacus was in love with, would Lacus ever forgive him for this, for killing her husband?

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Athrun sob quietly, when Cagalli slowly pull him in to a hug. Athrun hugged back and began crying loudly on the girl's shoulder.

In all of Athrun's life he had only felt this bad one time before and that was when his mother got killed that almost destroy him. And this was at some point much worse because this was his own fault. He never thought, when he blow up the Aegis that he would lose both Kira and Lacus at the same time.

Another sub ran through his body and he feel Cagalli's hands move up and down his back, he could also hear that she was crying loudly too, so he tighten his grip on her and hold her even closer as both of them cried their eyes out and at the same time trying too make each other feel at least a little better about all the things that had happened.

At the same time on the Archangel. "Captain we just enter, Alaska's air space now" Kuzzey said from his sit, all of them on the bridge gave a small sigh of relief. "I'm surprised that we didn't saw more to those DINNs" Sai said.

Dalida looked over at him, "even Zaft would be stupid enough to attack Alaska with just five DINNs" he said.

Natarle looked angry, "enough talk we are still on level two battle station!" she said in a hard voice.

"Oh sorry, it should be ok now, so go down to normal" Murrue order as she looked over at the second in command she knew that the black hair women was still angry at her, those glances she had been sending her was fare from friendly.

Murrue let out a small sigh and looked away again. She really wish that Natarle would stop being angry, it was not like she was turning the ship over to Zaft, she just want Orb to look for Kira that was all.

If the teen was still alive he was going to need someone to look after him till all those wounds he got in the last battle where fully healed and Orb was the best choice.

Murrue was sure if they found him he would be treat well, that country would always try and save lives and Kira did help them out, both with the defeating Duel and making the OS to the M1 Astray.

And Cagalli was there too, the blond girl would surely look after him until he got better. 'You are thinking ahead Murrue, you don't even know if Kira still is alive' she through sadly as she looked down with a single tear running down her left cheek.

As she sat there thinking Murdoch came up on the monitor, "captain will you please come down here and talk to the commander, he want to go back to look for the kid" he said.

"What?" Natarle yelled loudly, Murrue just blink then she stood up and left the room.

Soon after the woman enter the hanger the first thing she saw was Mu standing next to the Skygrasper in his space suit. "Mu what are you doing?" she asked as she ran over to him, Mu just looked at her then he turned back to the plane.

"Have you heard anything from Orb?" he asked as he continued working on his machine.

"No nothing yet" Murrue said as she took a step closer to the blond man.

"I see, then I will go back, I need to find the kid" he said trying to hide how sad he really was.

Murrue lifted her hand and put it on his shoulder, Mu looked back at her. "Mu you need to stay here!" she said as the dam finally broke and the woman began crying loudly.

Mu hesitate a second then he pull the woman in to a hug. "Please stay here Mu I don't want to lose you to, I'm sure that Orb will contact us immediately after they find him!" she said as she cry in to his shoulder.

Mu ran his hand through the woman hair, "but the girl she got to be so sad right now, and is all my fault, it was my idea to get the two of them married" Mu said as he also began crying slightly.

"That may be true but it was the best way to hide who she really is and I don't think she blames you for what happened."

Murrue said as she took a deep breath before she continued. "And another thing is the way her and Kira act together they really a in love with each other and that's why I think you should stay here, I'm sure Kira would want you to protect Lacus in his place!" The woman said as she hugged the man a bit tighter.

Mu just stood there holding the captain close as he through about what she just said. She was right he need to stay here and protect the pink princess and the other people on the ship, he own the kid that much. "Ok I will stay" he said as she pull away from the hug. Both of them just stood there looking at each other, "let's go see how Lacus is doing" Murrue said after a little time.

Mu gave a small nod, and together they slowly walked out of the hanger heading for Kira and Lacus room. As the two of them where walking down the hall Murrue was thinking about the two girls, she couldn't help but feel bad that both Lacus and Miriallia had been left alone all night just after their loved one's had died, it had worried her a great deal, that there was no one there to look after the girls and to comfort them.

It didn't take the two of them long to get to Kira and Lacus's room, both of them glance at each other, before Mu step forward and gave a small knock on the door, but there was no answer. Mu looked back at Murrue before he again knock this time a little hard, but there was still no sign of life from the room. "Lets just go in" Murrue said behind him.

Mu nodded and opened the door. The first thing they saw was the pink hair girl sleeping on Kira's bed it didn't take a genius to see that the girl was sleeping bad the bed cover was laid on the floor obvious kick away by the sleeping girl and she was hugging the pillow tight. Another thing was that she was fully dress she even had one of her shoes on and the other was laid at the end of the bed and she had a very sad look on her face.

"She don't look too good" Murrue said quietly while watching the girl. Mu didn't said anything he just sat down on the chair in the room still looking at the girl. Murrue looked back at him he also had a sad look on his face, Murrue let out a sad sigh then she sat down on Lacus bed. "What now?" Mu asked as he looked away from the sad girl and over at the captain.

Murrue looked back at him, "let's just stay here a bit, Natarle can handle the bridge" Murrue said as she lean back on the bed still looking at the girl, it didn't take long before the captain too was asleep resting her head on Lacus pillow.

Mu let out a sad sigh as he looked around the room soon after Birdy landed on his shoulder. "Birdy!" the small robot called out. Mu smiled a little as he watched the robot bird, then he looked around trying to find Haro but the pink noisy robot was no where to be found.

"Kira" someone suddenly called out in a sad voice. Mu's eyes immediately fell on the pink hair girl, that look she had on her face now was even more sad then the one she had when the two of them had first enter the room.

"Damn it! everything is just going wrong right now!" he said and lean back in the chair, still watching the two women sleep.

"You better come back kid" he whisper quietly as he looked down at the floor and still think about Kira and the two sad women.

About ten minutes later Lacus suddenly sat up in shock. "Kira!" she yelled loudly, but there was no answer, tears began running down her face when she thought about what had happened yesterday. "Are you ok?" Murrue asked as she sat up on the bed and looked over at the pink hair girl. Murrue had woken up when the girl had called out for her husband.

Lacus looked at the two people that was in the room, "miss Murrue, Mu what are you two doing here?" She asked in a very sad tone while looking between the man and woman "we where worried about you so we came to see if you where ok" Mu said quietly.

She looked down "I don't know...I...I...feel so tried and empty inside I want to go back to sleep and just continued sleeping forever, I feel even more tried now then I did last night" Lacus said as a sob ran through her body.

She felt very bad right now, she missed Kira so much, she missed being with him, she missed holding his hand, she missed hugging him and sleeping next to him. "I want him back, I want Kira back!" she yelled as she sob loudly.

Murrue stood up from Lacus bed and sat down next to the girl and slowly pulled her in to a hug.

Lacus hugged the woman back and began crying loudly, "why did that have to happened?" Lacus asked against the woman shoulder. "I don't know, I'm so sorry" Murrue whisper in to Lacus ear.

"I love him" Lacus whisper back as she cried her eyes out on the older woman shoulder.

"I know, I know, both of you always looked so happy when you where together." Murrue whisper and ran her hand up and down the crying girls back trying to make her feel at least a little better about the hole thing, but Murrue knew it would take a very long time for the girl to get over this. She herself had tried it and it was the most difficult thing she had ever experience in her life even now from time to time she still missed him terribly.

Mu had been sitting quietly watching the two woman, before he finally stood up, "I will go find you a little breakfast" he said and walked slowly out of the door heading for the mess hall, Murrue looked after him then back at the girl, "he is right, you should try to get at least a little food down" Murrue said.

Lacus looked up at her "I'm not really hungry" she said back as she looked down again. Murrue knew that the girl would say that, "Lacus you need to eat, none of us want you to starve to death, so please eat just a little food" she said and gave the girl a small gentle smile.

Lacus looked at her for some time, she didn't really feel like eating. Murrue watched as the girl looked away again, "Lacus?" she asked as reach over and gave the girls hand a gentle squeezed. "I will try, but I'm not really hungry right now."

Murrue gave a small nod "that's all I'm asking" she said after that both of them just sat quietly waiting for Mu to return with the food.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT! WE GOT A PROBLEM!" Haro yelled loudly. Kira slowly open his eyes, he had been fast asleep for sometime now, he tried to sit up so he could ask Haro to be quiet but he soon found out he couldn't move much.

Every thing in his body hurt like hell right now, he closed his eyes and rest his head on the pillow, but he could still hear Haro jumping and yelling around next to him, he lift his left hand out from under the cover trying to find his wife annoying round robot.

Andrew Waltfeld was setting next to the bed reading a book, it was a little hard to do with just his right hand, but he had pretty much gotten use to it by now. He somehow turned the a page in the orange very used book that he had found a little while back and was about to continued reading, when he saw the boy's left hand come out from under the cover searching for something. "Lacus?" Kira called out in a small voice.

The Desert Tiger almost didn't hear what the boy said. "Hmm I'm sorry kid, but she is not here" Andrew said but the boy continued moving his hand around still trying to find the noisy robot.

Andrew blink what was the boy looking for, he had thought a first that it was Lacus hand, but by the way the hand move it was obvious that it was something else. "Lacus I want to sleep" Kira said.

Andrew gave a small laugh when he found out what the boy was looking for, he had been at Mr Siegel's house since the kid was brought here and he had learn from the start that it was a pretty good idea to just ignore Lacus army of Haro's.

But now the green one was jumping around right next to the bed yelling loudly. Andrew reach over and took the small robot after looking at it a second he put it in the kid's hand.

When Kira finally found what he had been looking for he pull, it closer and looked right at it, "Haro be quiet, me and Lacus want to sleep!" Kira told the small robot just before he let it go of it and again fall back asleep.

Andrew smile a little then he continued reading his book, Icha Icha Paradise. Think about what kind of pain kills the boy was on right now for him to not to notice that the Haro he had just seen was green and not pink. He really hoped that the boy was better the next time he would wake up.

At the same time back on the Archangel, Lacus was setting on her bed using a fork to play with the rest of the food Mu had brought her, ones in a while she took a small bit of the now cold food.

The captain and Mu had left just after he had got back with the food. Murrue had to return to the bridge and Lacus had no idea where the blond man had ran of to. 'I wonder what will happened now that we finally got to Alaska, what do I do now...maybe I should try and get home.'

She thought as she used her fork to push a piece of meat to the end of the plate then back to the other side. 'It's just that if I do get home how will I know if Kira is still alive, Murrue said Orb would contact us when they find him...' The girl thought a little hopeful, but when the next through enter her mind it made her sad again and a small sob ran through her body, 'if they find him...'

While that was going on. Nicol was laying in a bed looking up at the ceiling, there wasn't much else to look at because the curtains on the medical bed was pull almost all the way around him so he could only see what was right next too him.

The boy let out a big sigh he knew that he was in this room to be looked over and he wonder yet again how long he was supposed to just wait there. He had been there for sometime now and it was really getting boring, but there was not much else he could do, both of his hands was tie behind his back, so he couldn't move much.

'I wonder if Athrun is ok.' He had been think about his blue hair friend many times since he got on the ship, it was hard for him not to know if his friend was alive a not, but right now he could only hope and wait.

As he laid there he heard the door to the room open. "You just wait in here, I will be right back with the doctor" someone said as the door closed once again, there where silence a little, then someone began walking over the floor to the small chair there was in the room, when the person got in to sight. Nicol could see it was the same girl as yesterday, she still look like she had been crying a lot, actually she look even worth now then the last time he saw her.

The girl didn't moved at all, she was just sitting quietly on the chair looking down at the floor. And Nicol was quite sure that she didn't know that he was there.

Nicol continued looking at her for sometime. She looked like she was in so much pain, what could have happened to make her so sad. It had to be something with the war but what? He finally couldn't help himself any longer. "Are you ok?" he asked in a worried tone, the girl gave a small scream and jump up from the chair knocking it over in the process.

Miriallia just stood there looking at the Zaft pilot, she couldn't help but be a little scared. But he didn't look like he was going to do anything, actually now that she was looking closer she could see that he was tight up and couldn't get out of the bed.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?" Nicol asked look right in to her two somewhat red eyes.

"My...my..." was all she get out as Tolle's face again enter her mind and new tears began running down her already sad face.

"If there is anything I can do to help I will" Nicol said not thinking about that the two of them where enemies and that he was a prisoner on the ship.

The girl blink a few times when she heard that, why would a guy like him help her, he didn't even know her. Miriallia continued looking at him for sometime, she could see by that kind look he had on his face that he was very concerned about her and that he really want to help her. "Why...why would you help me?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Because my mom always said that I should help people when they are sad" Nicol said as he thought a little about his mother. "She sounds like a nice person" Miriallia said as she look down at the floor. He really was a nice guy and she felt a bit better just talking with him like this.

Nicol nodded "yes she is, she is always kind to people, even them she don't know" he said as the girl again looked at him. "What's her name?" Miriallia asked after a little silence, she didn't really understand why she want to know that, but the sadness over losing Tolle made her want to talk to someone no matter who it was and what subject it was about. Nicol smiled a little "Romina" he answer.

"Hmm that's a nice name" she said quietly as she pick up the chair and sat down on it again.

Mean while back in Lacus room, the pink hair was still just setting there looking and playing with her food. But finally she stood up and put the plate down on the table at the end of her bed. "I will go take a look around, maybe see how Miriallia is doing" she said to herself as she opened the door and walked through it.

Just before the door could close Birdy land on her shoulder, she took one look at the robot then she began walking slowly down the hall, heading for her friend's room.

As Lacus was walking down the hall, she saw Sai walking towards her as he got closer, he stop and looked at the girl. She was looking just as bad as Miriallia her eyes was red and her hair was quiet messy and she was missing her hair pin, it was obvious that she had spent a great deal of time crying.

Sai couldn't help but feel bad for the girl, he knew if he lost his fiancée he too would be crushed. "Hey how are you feeling?" he asked concern.

Lacus looked at him, "I...I...don't really know...but thank you for asking" she said and looked down at the floor.

"I got to get going" Sai said and was about to walk of.

When the girl called out after him "do you know where Miriallia is?" She asked still watching him.

Sai looked back at her "yes she in the doctors office, I'm out looking for him so he can give her something to sleep on" Sai said just before he left the pink hair girl too continue his search for the doctor.

After the boy was out of sight. Lacus slowly continued walking down the hall heading for the room where her friend was supposed to be, she didn't get fare down the hall before she heard a familiar yelling. "WE GOT A PROBLEM! LACUS! LACUS!" Haro yelled as he jump up and down heading for the girl, as he got closer Lacus kneel down and looked at him.

"Hello Mr Pink where have you been all night?" She asked the little robot.

Haro didn't say anything he just yelled her name loudly and rolled slowly back and forward. Lacus let out a small sigh. "Mr Pink please be quiet and go to sleep now" she said to him in a soft tone. The robot again yelled her name, but soon after he was quiet.

Lacus looked at him a little then she pick him up and put him down next to the wall so nobody would step on him, she could always pick him up when she was heading back from the doctors office. After making sure Haro was safe she stood up and continued walking the rest of the way to the doctors office. As she got there she could hear somebody talk on the other side of the door, she slowly lift her hand and gave a small knock.

Both Miriallia and Nicol had stop talking when someone knock on the door. "Miriallia are you in there?" A female voice asked just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"Yes I'm in here, please come in" Miriallia said back using the same tone Lacus had used. The door open and the pink hair girl step in to the room.

The friends looked at each other, both of them had the same look on their faces. "How are you Mir?" Lacus asked even true she already knew the answer. Miriallia looked away from Lacus and in to the wall, after a little she glance back at her friend.

"The same as you Lacus" she said and gave her a sad smile. Lacus nodded and push a hair lock away from her eyes.

In the bed Nicol tried to sit up. When he heard the girl he had been talking too call, the new one Lacus he had immediately tried too get out of the bed to see if the new girl was miss Lacus. But he was still tied down so he couldn't move much and in the end he had no choice but to stay in the bed and listen too what the two of them where saying.

"I don't really know how I feel, I can't get the picture of the red mechanics blowing up and taking Tolle with it out of my head, I have seen the guy I love die so many times. I want to forget IT, but I can't forget it, I miss him so much Lacus! I want him BACK!" Miriallia yelled loudly in a hysterical voice as tears began running down her face.

Lacus moved over and hugged her friend, running her hands up and down her back. "Why did this happen Lacus! Why did I have to lose Tolle like that, and Kira too he was one of my best friends. Why did the two of us have to lose the guys we love at exactly the same time?" The brown hair girl sobbed, as she cried loudly on her friends shoulder.

"I don't know Mir, I really don't know why any of this happened!" Lacus said quietly as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

As she sat there hugging Miriallia. Lacus couldn't help but think about Kira smiling face he always looked so cute when he was smiling and it always made her happy, but right now it only made her feel even more sad.

In the bed Nicol was looking up at the ceiling, he still couldn't see the two girl so he didn't know if it was the real Lacus that was talking right now, but he was quite sure that it was her. He also understood now why the brown hair girl he had been talking too had been so sad, it was obvious that she had lost her boyfriend in the last battle. And miss Lacus too had lost someone, and it was clear now from what he had just heard that she was in love with the Strike pilot.

What the hell had the three of them done, they had tried too save miss Lacus, but in the end they had only made things worse. "Arr damn it" Nicol whisper as he looked away from the ceiling and in to the wall.

"What have we done Athrun?" He asked himself, still listening to what the girls was saying to each other.

A little later the door open, Sai and the doctor step in to the room, both of them looked at the two girls. Lacus step away from her crying friend, and the doctor took a step over to the brown hair girl where he put his hand on her forehead, she didn't have a fever or anything like that, but he could see that she really need some sleep.

He walked over and open one of his drawers and pull out a few pills and hand them too the girl. "When you get too your room take one of them it will help you sleep" he said. Miriallia nodded slowly to the man then she looked back at Lacus.

"I will talk to you later" she said as she walked slowly out of the room, with Sai next too her.

"What about you, do you want something to sleep on too?" the doctor asked her.

Lacus shook her head "no thank you" she said as she looked down at the floor.

"I see, but if you do have trouble sleeping then please come back ok" he said.

Lacus nodded "I will doctor" she said the man gave her a small smile then he turned and left the room, leaving the girl alone.

Lacus looked down when the door closed after the doctor, she let out a deep sigh. "Kira" she mumble and was about too leave the room too. "Miss Lacus is it really you out there?" someone asked, Lacus turned and looked at the curtains covered bed, she took a step closer and pull the curtains away from the bed.

Nicol blink as the light from the room shine in too his face, but finally he could see the girl looking down at him. "Miss Lacus, I'm happy to see you again!" Nicol said from the bed.

Lacus just stood there looking at him think about where she knew him from it took her about a minute to remember. "Your names Nicol right, you are one of Athrun's friends" she said as she looked away from the boy and down at the floor.

"Yes that's right miss Lacus" Nicol said as he looked at her sad face he had never seen the pink hair celebrity look so sad before and it really hurt inside to know that he had been one of the people that had help make her so sad.

He had always been a big fan of hers, he could still remember the day that Athrun had take him to meet her, she had been so happy back then, the three of them had talk for few hours about her concerts and his piano playing and many other things, it had been a great day.

"Miss Lacus I...I know that it doesn't really mean anything now, but I'm really sorry about the Strike pilot" Nicol said as he looked away from the girl and in to the wall.

Lacus just stood there looking at him sometime she could see that he was really feeling bad about all of this. "I don't blame you Nicol" she finally said.

Nicol looked back at her. "Thank you miss Lacus" he said quietly.

Lacus nodded and was about to leave the room again. "Can I ask you something before you go?" Lacus turned back at the boy, "yes go ahead" she said back.

"Why are you here? How did you get on this ship?" he asked as he moved a little on the bed.

Lacus took a deep breath. "Kira found me in the debris belt near Junius Seven, after I got onboard they talk about trying too get me back to Zaft but there was no way they could do that, so to make sure that I didn't become a prisoner of war Mu got the idea that...that Kira and I...should get...!" She stop and just stood there breathing deeply and looking out in to space.

"I...I...have too go now!" she cried out after a few seconds, then she turned away and left the room so fast, that Nicol could only sit on the bed looking after her.

But finally when the door close he lean back down resting his head on the pillow. "I'm so sorry miss Lacus." He said quietly to himself while watching the ceiling. But after resting there sometime his thoughts turned to someone else, to the first girl he had been talking with.

She had been so kind to him and he wonder if she was already asleep, she had looked like she could really use a good long nap. "I hope she sleeps well," he mumble as he close his eyes, still think about the brown hair girl and all the other people he cared about.

At the Orb aircraft, Athrun was setting along in a room still think about Kira and Lacus, he really didn't know what he was going to do now, as he sat there in his own thoughts, the door to the room open and Cagalli walked in. "Athrun they are here for you now!" she said as the blue hair teen looked up at her.

"I see, I'm grateful for all the help, you gave me" Athrun told the blond girl as he stood up from his sit.

"You really are a nice girl, you are a bit strange, but still nice" Cagalli felt and angry look ran over her face at being call strange, but the angry left her immediately when she saw his sad face.

"I will go now, I hope to see you again one day!" He said and was about too walk out of the room.

"Wait a second" Cagalli said and walked over too him. Athrun turned back to her and look right in to her eyes.

'God, her eyes a so beautiful' Athrun thought as are small blush ran over his face, he hurried shook that of, as the two of them stood there looking at each other, the young man didn't notice that the girls cheeks was also a little red.

After just standing there a little Cagalli slowly pull of her necklace. "Please keep this, it will protect you" she said as she handed it too him. Athrun looked down at the green jewel, then back at her. "Are you sure after what I did to Kira and Lacus?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli nodded as she put the necklace around his neck "yes please take it I don't want any more people I care about too die" she told him as she looked down at the floor. Athrun smiled a little "thank you Cagalli I look forward too see you again someday" Athrun said quietly, as he pull the girl in to a hug.

Cagalli hugged back for some reason she felt so happy being in his arms like this, it was like she belong in his arms, what she didn't know was that Athrun felt the same way.

"Please stay alive out there" Cagalli whisper in too his ear. Athrun nodded as he slowly pulled away from the blond girl, he took one last look in to her eyes then he turned away and walked slowly out of the room, after a little Cagalli walked after him the least she could do was to see him of.

Athrun got escort down to the hatch where he saw a small boat that was supposed to take him over to the Zaft airplane. Athrun slowly crawl down in to the boat when he got down there he turned, to take one last look at the Orb aircraft, but instead his eyes landed ones again on the blond girl. "You take care now ok!" Cagalli said in a hard demanding tone.

Athrun smiled a little then nodded to what she had just said. "I will" he said back.

Athrun could see that she was happy with the answer as a small smile ran over her face, and he couldn't help but think about how cute she looked with that smile on her face. But he really didn't have time to think it through before the small boat power up and sailed away from the Orb Aircraft and the blond girl.

Soon he was over by the Zaft plane, the first person he saw was Dearka. "I'm glad you are alive Athrun I was worried about you!" Dearka said in a happy tone as he reach down for his friend. Athrun took his hand and Dearka pulled him in to the plane. "Is good to see you too Dearka!" Athrun said as the two of them walked in too the plane.

Soon after they where setting down next to each other, as the plane was taking of. Athrun looked around the plane he was a bit surprise that Nicol wasn't there. "Where is Nicol?" Athrun asked as he looked over at Dearka.

Dearka looked down and let out a big sigh. "He disappear right after the last battle, we couldn't fine him or the Blitz anywhere!" Dearka said in a sad tone, as he looked out the window that was next to him.

"You don't think he is dead do you?" Athrun asked almost in a whisper. Dearka looked back at him "I don't think so, but we should keep and eye out for the Blitz, if anybody else should end up using it. Nicol is much likely the same place as his machine." Dearka said as he gave Athrun a can of soda.

Athrun nodded as he took the can, he could see the logic in what Dearka had just said, that may be the best way to find Nicol, after thinking about it a little the blue hair boy open his soda and took a big mouthful. It wasn't long after that before Athrun was fast asleep in his sit.

Back up at the Plants, Kira was slowly waking up ones again, he sat up in the bed with a little difficulty and looked around, the room he was in was mostly empty. The only things in there where three chairs and the one bed he was in, as he sat there looking around the door open and he heard a familiar voice.

"I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT!" Kira looked at the door with great expectation. "Lacus!" he called out. But when the Haro enter the room he got confuse this robot was green and not pink like Lacus's Haro use to be, he took another look around, where was he. "Arr is good to see you awake youngster!" said another familiar voice.

Kira's eyes widen when he saw the Desert Tiger enter the room. "Mr..Mr Waltfeld!" he called out truly happy seeing the man ones again. Andrew just smiled at the boy and sat his cop of coffee down on one of the chairs and sat down on the chair next too the boy. "So kid how are you feeling?" Andy asked as he looked at the boy.

"I think I'm ok" Kira said as he continued looking at the man, he had a scar over his left eye and his left arm was gone. "I'm sorry about what happened" Kira said as he looked down in to the bed.

Andy just continued smiling. "Is not you fault kid, I should just have keep my eyes on that guy in the Duel, but I didn't think he would do, what he did!" Andy said as he grab his coffee and took a ship of it.

"But he was trying too hit me not you!" Kira said back as a few tears left his eyes.

"I know kid but you can't change what happens, so stop trying too take the blame for something you didn't do kid!" Andy said as he put his coffee back on the chair. Kira just sat there looking at the man for sometime "Thank you Mr Waltfeld!" He finally said as he rubbed the tears away from his eyes.

"By the way where am I?" Kira asked as he look down at the green Haro that was resting in the food of the bed.

"You are at you girlfriends home" Andy said with a big grin on his face.

"You mean this is where Lacus lives?" the boy asked as he looked around the room.

"That's right kid, there is someone here that would like to meet you, it shouldn't be long now before he is home!" Andy said as he took a look at his watch.

"Who do you mean?" Kira asked as he reach down too pick up the green Haro. Andy didn't answer just sat watching the boy as the kid sat there looking at the small robot. "Lacus" Kira whisper as he thought about his wife, he really missed her right now and he was also very worried about her.

"Don't worry to much youngster, you will see her again" Andy said as he grin at the boy. Kira slowly put the Haro down, then he looked over at the man "how did I get here?" He asked.

"A man named Lowe Guele brought you to me and I took you here so you could be treated!" A kind voice said over from the door. Kira turned his head and saw a obvious blind man standing by the enters of the room. "So you were the one who took me to the Plants?" Kira asked as he looked down.

"Yes that is correct young man" the Reverend said as he smiled at the teen.

"I see, thank you for saving me" Kira said quietly as he sat there looking in to space. He didn't really hear what the man said after that, because his head was filled with so many thoughts about his beautiful wife and her smiling face.

He had finally realize that he was in love with her and he had promise himself that he would tell her after the last battle, but it had end up with him getting his mobile suit destroy by his best friend. So he had been gone from her sometime now, he just hope that she would be ok until he could fine away to get back to her. "I will return Lacus! I promise you that I will come back!" He mumble quietly so nobody but him could hear it.

"Hey kid are you listing?" Andy asked as he saw that the boy was fare away in his own thoughts no doubt think about are certain pink hair girl. "Hey kid wake up!" Andy said and snap his fingers in front of the boys face.

"Ohh did you say something Mr Waltfeld?" Kira asked as he sat there looking at the man.

"Yes I did, the good Reverend asked if you want something too drink or eat kid?" Andy said as he again grab his coffee and took another ship of it.

"Ohhh sorry, I could use some water" Kira answer quietly, as he looked back down at the Haro while still think about his wife. "I will go get you some" the blind man said as he turned away from the boy and walked slowly out of the door.

"Thank you" Kira called out after him.

A while later the blind man again enter the room, this time together with a blond man with a small mustache. "Here you go" the Reverend said as he hand Kira a glass. "Thank you" Kira said as he took a big mouthful of the water.

"It's good to see you awake my boy, so how are you feeling?" the blond man asked as he stood looking at the boy.

"I'm find Mr..." he stop and just sat there looking at the man.

"Ohh where is my manners, I'm Siegel Clyne my boy" the man said and smiled at the teen.

Kira almost drop the rest of the water in the bed when he heard the mans name, "you mean you are Lacus father?" Kira asked as he looked with big eyes at the man, this man was his father-in-law. "That's right, I'm her father" the man said as he sat down on the last empty chair.

"Andrew here, has told me a little about you Kira Yamato and you sounds like a nice young man. But if you don't mind I would like very much to knew how my daughter is doing? And I'm really curious about how the two of you meet and what kind of relationship there is between the two of you. Because Andy also told me that the two of you where dating" Siegel said still smiling at the boy.

When Kira heard the dating part he glance over at the coffee drink man, he just sat there trying to look as innocent as he could, but when he felt Kira looking at him he lift his hand and point at himself, then he hurried shook his head, like he had nothing to do with what Mr Clyne had just said.

The boy took a deep beach. "Well you see Mr Clyne..." Kira said as he began telling the girl he loves, father about what was going on between him and Lacus.

Needless too say the man was quite shock too learn that the boy he was talking with right now was his son-in-law, he had never really thought about what the crew of the Archangel did to keep who Lacus really was a secret, and now he got told that the only ones that knew who she really was. Was Kira himself, the captain of the ship and some guy name Mu who apparently was the one that got the idea, that his daughter and this young man, should get married to hide who she really was.

But after thinking it through, Siegel Clyne could see the logic in this Mu persons plan and he was grateful that she did not end up in a military prison, there was no telling what could have happened to her if the Earth Alliance knew who she really was.

The blond man let out a big sigh as he glance over at Andrew Waltfeld. That big grin that was on the mans face told Siegel that the Desert Tiger found the whole marries thing highly amusing, he rolled his eyes and looked back at the teen who was busy looking down in to his bed.

One thing Siegel had notice while listing to Kira was that every time the boy had talk about Lacus his voice change, it got much softer and kinder, just like what he himself did when ever he was talking about his wife.

It was also obvious by the talk, that the boy missed Lacus a lot and that he cared very much about her. Siegel couldn't help but smile a little, the whole thing may not be so bad the boy was a kind fellow and even true he would have like too been at his daughter wedding there was nothing that could be done about that now, and if this boy made Lacus happy he had nothing against their relationship.

Siegel took a deep breach then he stood up. "You better take good care of her...son" he said in a fatherly tone as walked slowly out of the room with the boy looking after him. "I will! I will make sure nothing happens to her!" Kira said back in a determined voice just as the door closed behind the blond man.

Siegel did hear what the boy said and he was satisfied with the answer, he really did want to talk more to teen, but he didn't have the time too do that right now.

Another thing he was very worried about, other then his daughter was this Operation Spitbreak that Patrick had been talking about under their last meeting, he just hoped that the whole thing didn't turned out to be a big mistake, he really did try and talk Patrick out of it but in the end it had been no use. Patrick was determined to go ahead with the attack on Panama no matter what.

When the door closed Kira looked over at the other man in the room, Andy just smiled at him. "Wow kid I never thought when I meet you and Lacus the last time that the two of you where married, but it had to be a slow wedding, you didn't even get a bachelor party, no liquor and no stripper, that's just sad I thought that's why most man got married was so they could get drunk and see a hot woman dance for them." Andy said in a joking tone as he drank the last of his coffee. "But you did find a nice girl kid, congratulations!" He said as he put the empty coffee cup back on the chair, then he stood up and stretch.

Kira smiled a little at the man. "Thank you Mr Waltfeld, I'm going to rest for a while!" Kira said as he lean back down in the bed determined to rest so he could get well as fast as possible, that way he could hurry back to Lacus.

"Rest well youngster." Andy said still smiling at the boy then he turned and walked slowly out of the room, heading for the living room and the TV so he could see what was going on in the world.

When the light was turned off Kira just laid there looking up at the ceiling, while thinking about what Lacus was doing right now, he really looked forward too the day, where he could see her again and hold her in his arms. As he laid there resting and think about Lacus another person enter his mind and tears began running down his cheeks.

"Tolle" he mumble as he thought about his now dead friend, he could still see it clearly the Skygrasper blowing up together with the Aegis. "Why did you have to be so close to the Aegis, why didn't you stay away from the battle?" Kira asked as he took a glance around the empty room, after a little time he slowly rolled over on his right side, as many of the more peaceful times he had spent with his friends ran through his head.

"Tolle I'm sorry" Kira mumble as a few more tears left his eyes.

Back at the Alaska base. Murrue and Mu was walking next to each other down a hall, they had just finish their meeting with the high ups about the Archangel and it's trip here. The woman took a small glance over at the blond man next to her, he had a look on his face that could kill and the way he was walking was like he really want to run back to beat the living crap out of the high ups not that she didn't know why.

The high ups had spent much of the meeting asking about Kira, and every time she, Mu or one of the others had answer a question, the high ups did every thing they could to insulted the boy and trying to make him look as bad as they could while at the same time blaming him or her for everything that had gone wrong on the trip.

They had also asked a few about Lacus, and Murrue couldn't help but be happy that Mu had lie to Natarle about Lacus being a Coordinator. But even when they heard she was a Natural one of them had said that it was deeply disturbing that her parents would allow their daughter to marry such a disgusting creature as a Coordinator. That was one of the times she had seen Mu being ready to run up there to kill the one who had said that, not that Murrue would be fare behind him.

If it hadn't been for Kira the ship would have made it to Alaska. The boy had save both her live and the lives of her crew so many times and she really care about him and it was hard for her to be told that he was the enemy and that she should have killed him the second she knew what he was, not that she would ever have done that, she took another glance over at Mu who was still looking angry.

To say Mu La Flaga was angry was a understatement, he was angry as hell, the high ups had spent much of the hole meeting insulting the boy he saw as his little brother. And all the things Natarle had told them about Murrue did not help on his anger.

He took a small glance back at the black hair woman, who was walking behind him and Murrue, but she didn't notice his angry look, after glaring at her a little more.

He looked away from her and let his eyes ran over the rest of the bridge crew members, that had been at the meeting, all of them ether had a sad or angry look on there faces and Mu couldn't help but wonder what they where thinking about, but it was much likely Kira.

The boy did saved their lives a few times and it had too be hard on them. To hear that their saver where some kind of monster that should have been kill from the start.

Mu knew that none of the four man hate Kira and that they all saw him as one of them, a part of the Archangels crew, one that had fought beside them since the ship left Heliopolis. After watching them a bit he looked away and his eyes finally landed on Murrue.

That look she on her face right now was one that said that she wasn't fare from crying, he continued watching her for sometime, when she suddenly looked back at him after a little she gave him a small but still sad smile before she turned her head away again and continued looking down at the floor still with that sad look on her face.

That made Mu even more angry, first they had continued insulting Kira and in the end they had made the woman he was in love with so sad, how dare those old morons do that. "Damn them!" he mumble so it was only himself that could hear it.

Another thing that he was mad about was his new posting he had want to stay on the Archangel, at least until he could help the pink princess get back to Orb there he was sure, that Kira's parents or Cagalli could get her back to the Plants.

But when he had said that to the high ups they had just say that she should stay on the Archangel for the time being, he didn't understand why she had to stay, now that Kira was gone it would be much better for her to get back home where she belong.

"I don't get it!" he mumble again this time loud enough for Murrue to hear him and look over at him, when the man felt her eyes he looked back at her. "Do you want to get something to drink when we get back to the ship?" She asked a bit hopeful.

Mu smiled a little at her as he nod just a single time. "Sure" he said back as they continued walking the rest of the way back to the Archangel.

Back on the ship Lacus was in Miriallia's room setting on the other bed and watching over her now fast asleep friend, it was quite obvious that the brown hair girl wasn't sleeping well, from time to time she rolled over and called out Tolle's name.

After looking at her a little Lacus let out a small sigh and looked down at Haro who was resting on her lap, she had pick him up when she had left the medical room, after looking at him a little she looked over at Birdy who was setting on the back of a chair.

She continued watching the robot bird for sometime, when her friend again called out after her boyfriend. Lacus looked back at her and saw a pained look on her face.

That made Lacus even more sad, but suddenly the other girl turned over and away from her, after watching her back a little Lacus pick up Haro and lean down on the bed she was on. She didn't really do anything else she just laid there resting quietly while thinking about Kira and listening to Miriallia call out after Tolle.

It really hurt the pink hair girl inside to know that her friend was so heartbroken and that she couldn't do anything to help her, even true she really want to, but for now it was best that Miriallia got some sleep, and when she woke up Lacus was going to be there so the other girl had some one to talk to.

The pink hair girl could only hope that someday Miriallia could get over what had happened, not that she was one to talk she felt almost as bad as her friend.

Lacus didn't know if she would ever get over it if Kira was dead, it's been a while now and they still hadn't heard anything from Orb, it was not like the girl had lost all hope that Kira was still alive, it was just that it had been such along time since they had left him and the Strike back on that island and she was getting more and more worried that she would never see him again.

After thinking about Kira sometime the girl slowly fell in to a light sleep, still with Haro in her hands and Birdy on the chair.

To be continued.

I want to thank you all for the reviews, I never thought I would get so many. Another thing if any of you have something against that Naruto joke in the start of this chapter then please tell me in a kind way, then I will remove it. It's just that when I thought about it, I could imagine Andy Waltfeld reading something like that, him and Kakashi do have the same type of humor.


	18. Chapter 18

Have a merry Christmas and a happy new year all of you, I will see you all next year.

Chapter 18

At Zaft Capentrai base, Athrun Zala was sitting in a hospital bed looking out the window at all the mobile suits that was being made ready for Operation Spitbreak.

It wasn't long since Dearka had left, he had been by shortly, but then he had to go down and get the Buster ready for the attack.

As he sat there thinking about Kira and Lacus and the marries thing that Cagalli had mention, he still didn't understand how the two of them could be married, he just hoped that someday he could ask Lacus about it, but he was afraid that it was going to take a very long time, before he could even talk to the girl again, with out feeling guilty.

Suddenly he was ripped out of his thoughts when someone knock on the door. Athrun looked away from the window and over at the door, "come in!" he called out after a second, the door open and in step his commander.

"Hello Athrun, is good to see that you are ok!" Rau said as he smiled at the boy. Athrun blink a few times, he couldn't help but be a bit surprise seeing the mask man.

Athrun had expect that he was to busy with Operation Spitbreak to come and visit him, "hello sir" Athrun said back, then he took another look out the window, where he saw two DINN's taking off.

"I'm sorry that it took me so long to check up on you the base is ratter busy right now" Rau said calmly to the boy.

Athrun again looked back at him, "the attack on Panama right?" he asked. Rau didn't say anything he just nodded, still with the smile on his face as he walked over next to the bed.

"That's right Athrun, but it was not why I came here" Rau finally said as he looked down at the boy.

"You really did a good job by taking down the Strike Athrun, so many people tried to take it out but they all failed in the end, it really shows just how good that friend of yours was" Rau said still smiling at the boy.

Athrun looked up at him and he was a little freaked out by that smile that was on the mans face, "well I..." Athrun said as the picture of Lacus hugging Kira after the battle with Yzak enter his mind.

"You should really be proud" Rau said as he began telling Athrun about the new mobile suit he was going too get.

Athrun didn't really listen he was now think about the time where he gave Kira Birdy, his friend had been so happy back then, and it was one of those memories, that Athrun cherish most. "Athrun are you listening?" Rau asked ripping the boy out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry sir, what did you say?" Athrun asked a little ashamed that he had been of in his own world.

"Is ok, your been through a lot the last few days" Rau said as he again began explaining how Athrun was going to be reward with the Order of the Nebula for taking down the Strike.

That was a bit of a shock for Athrun he did not want to be reward for killing one of the people he cared about and making another one sad, he was about to tell the mask man that.

But Rau made sure that the boy couldn't get a word in, as he began telling the boy that he was going to be a part of the special force reporting directly to the council and that he was getting a new mobile suit and that he had to return to the Plants for it

"But sir!" Athrun protest when the man was done talking, but Rau just continued smiling at the boy.

"Don't worry, you are going to be just fine, you a are top gun now Athrun! You will return to the Plants as soon as you are ready" Rau said as he looked away from the boy and out of the window.

Athrun really didn't know what too say about it all, there was so many things he had want to do, the first thing was too try and find Nicol he didn't want to lose any more of his friends, but he also knew that he couldn't tell his commander that, finally he took a deep breach. "Yes sir" he said quietly as he looked away from the blond man and down in to the bed.

Rau just stood there watching the boy then he turned away and was about too leave the room, "just one thing sir!" Rau again looked back at the blue hair teen. "Is there any news about Nicol?" Athrun asked as he glance up at the man. Rau just shook his head.

"I'm sorry Athrun but I haven't heard anything yet" Rau said as he smiled one last time at the boy before he turned and left the room.

Athrun let out a small sigh as the door closed, after that he crawl slowly out of the bed, he might as well leave for the Plants as fast as he could, the only thing that hurt now was his left arm, so he really didn't have a reason to stay here any longer, he somehow got in to his clothes and soon after he walked slowly out of the room.

While that was going on Rau was walking down the hall with a big grin on his face everything was going just the way he want it and he was really looking forward to the attack on Alaska, if everything work out as he had planed it, the war would soon heat up and with that even more people would die.

It should be long now before all those things that called themselves humans would destroy each other. Just the through about what was soon going too happen, made the mask man smile, this was going to be so good and interesting.

000000

Up at the Plants Kira was taking on the clothes that had been left for him, after getting in to it he walked slowly out of the room with the green Haro jumping after him.

He got down to the living room where he saw Mr Waltfeld and the blind man both of them where setting on the couch, the blind man lift his head when Kira enter the room. "It's good that you are finally up my child" the Reverend said as he smiled at the boy.

When Andy heard that he turned and looked at the boy "hey youngster, it was about time you got out of that bed, what would the wife say if she knew that you sleep so much!" Andy said with a big grin on his face.

Kira rolled his eyes as he looked at the man "she wound say much, she like sleeping long too" Kira said back as he sat down in one of the chairs that was in the room. "Do you want something to eat?" The Reverend asked as he stood up from his sit.

Kira looked at him "Yes thank you" he said quietly as the blind man walked slowly out of the room, after he was gone Kira looked over at the Desert Tiger who was now busy looking at the TV. "Mr Waltfeld can I ask you something?" Andy looked back at the teen.

"Of course kid ask away" Andy said as he lift a cup of what Kira would bet on was coffee, he had never seen the man drink anything else. "The last time we meet you called me a berserker, what did you mean by that?" Kira asked as he watched the man.

Andy put his cup down as he continued looking at the boy "it is simple boy, you got the seed right?" Andy said in a serious tone.

Kira blink a few times, "the seed what is that?" He asked.

"You know what it is kid, it have already happened many times right, but don't worry about it to much, you are a good kid" the man said as he smile a little at the boy.

Kira looked away from the man and down at the floor, he did knew what the man was talking about, he remember it had happened many times when he was fighting especially when his friends and Lacus was in danger and he need to protect them.

"Here drink this" Andy said ripping the boy out of his thought while pushing another cup over to the boy, Kira looked at the cup as he pick it up and took a mouthful of the coffee, it taste a bit strange not as good as the last time he had tried the mans coffee.

"So what do you think?" The man asked curious.

Kira looked at him as he put the cup down, "it taste a bit strange not as good as the last time" Kira said.

Andy just sat there looking at the boy then he looked away and down at the floor, "you break my heart kid, saying that you don't like my coffee" Andy said sound like he wasn't fare from crying.

Kira just rolled his eyes while at the same time taking another sip of the coffee, as he looked out the window at the rain that was coming down hard outside.

As he was sitting there looking at the rain, the Reverend walked back in to the room with a plate in his hand, "here you go, enjoy!" He said as he put the plate down on the table in front of the boy.

Kira looked over at him "thank you" he said as he slowly began eating the food that was on the plate. The blind man nodded "you are welcome" he said while setting back down on the couch next to the Desert Tiger, who now again was watching the television.

While the boy was eating his food he looked back out at the rain, and his thoughts wonder back to the pink hair girl that was waiting for him on earth, he really missed her right now and he was looking forward to see her again.

000000

On the Archangel in Miriallia's room, the brown hair girl was slowly waking up when she finally got the sleep out of her eyes she saw Lacus sleeping on the other bed with Haro in her hands.

Miriallia sat up on her bed and stretch her arms up over her head, she couldn't help but wonder just how long Lacus had been there, she got out of the bed where she took of her sleeping closed after that she slowly put on her uniform and put her hair up as it use to be, when she was done with that she looked down at herself.

"God I'm a mess" she mumble as she sat back down on her bed, looking over at Lacus who was still asleep.

As she sat there thinking, Lacus began moving around, she slowly sat up on the bed and looked over at Miriallia. "Good morning Lacus did you sleep well?" Mir asked the other girl.

Lacus nodded "Yes I guess it was ok" she said as she stretch her arms up over her head. "What about you?" Miriallia smiled a little, "it was not the best night in my life" she said back.

After that both of them where quiet, Lacus was about to say something when the door to the room open and Sai step in with a plate in each hand, "hello you two I brought you some breakfast" he said as he put both plates down on the table.

"Thank you Sai that was kind of you" Miriallia said as she took one of the plates and hand it to the other girl. Lacus took the plate "yes thank you Sai" Lacus said as she took a bit of the food.

"That's ok I'm just happy seeing both of you getting something to eat" he said as he sat down on the chair that was in the room, "so how are you two?" he asked in a gentle tone, after watching both girls slowly eating their food.

Both Lacus and Miriallia looked over at each other, then back at the boy, "I think we are better, right Lacus?" Mir asked, as she took another bite of her food chewing it slowly. "Yes we are fine" Lacus said as she smiled a little at the boy.

Sai looked between the two of them, he knew it was not completely true and that they where both still sad, but they did look are little better then they did yesterday. "I see, I'm happy to hear it" he said as he smiled at both of the girls.

All three of them where quiet after that, the girls continued eating as Sai sat there watching the two of them, "just so you know it would not be long now before, Lieutenant Badgiruel and Commander La Flaga will leave the ship" the boy said as both girl looked over at him.

"What! But why?" Miriallia asked, as Sai began telling them that both of them where getting a new post.

Lacus didn't say anything as the boy told them that, she just sat there think about what she just heard, she had never really talked to Natarle Badgiruel so she badly knew her.

But on the other hand, she really liked and cared about Mu, he act like the crazy big brother she never had and she knew that she was going to miss the blond man ones he left the ship.

Another thing about it was that he had help Kira many times both in battle and by talking with him after the battles and she knew that Kira cared about him too.

And maybe it would make the man happy to see her, she knew that he blamed himself for her sadness, it was after all his idea to get Kira and herself married, so it would be a kind thing to go down there and say goodbye to the man, to show him that she wasn't mad at him at all.

After decide that, she stood up and put the plate down on the table. "I think we should go see them off, don't you Mir?" Lacus asked as she looked over at the other girl.

Miriallia nodded a single time then she stood up too, "lets go Sai" she said as the three of them left the room heading for the exit of the ship.

000000

Another place on the ship, Mu was slowly walking through the ship with his backpack over his left shoulder, when he got to the exit of ship, the first person his eyes fell on was Murrue she was talking too Natarle. "Well captain I will be going now" the black haired woman said as she salute the captain.

Murrue salute back "It was good too have you onboard Natarle, I hope that we will meet again someday when this war is over" Murrue said as she lowed her hand.

Natarle nodded as she took one last look around at the crew then she turned away and walked slowly out of the ship.

When the black hair woman was gone Mu step forward, it did help a bit on his mode too see both the pink princess and Miriallia there he had been worried about both of the girls, but both of them did look a little better now, he smiled at both of them before he looked right at Murrue.

The captain had a sad look on her face, he did not like seeing her like that, he took a step closer to her and reach down and took her right hand, "well this is it" Mu said quietly as he looked right in too her eyes.

Murrue looked up from the floor and right back at him, "yes I guess it is" she said also quietly, after looking at her sad face a little and angry look ran over Mu's face "this is just so ridiculous!" he complained loudly.

Murrue couldn't help but smile a little, "yes, but and order is and order and look at it this way we will get many fine new pilots when your are the one training them" she said and looked away from him again, trying hard not to cry.

Something that really hurt the woman was that she still didn't know what she felt for the man, but one thing she was sure of was that she liked him more then just a friend.

"Well I better be going" Mu said after just watching the captain of the ship a few seconds, Murrue nodded as she let go of his hand and took a small step back, Mu tight his grip on his backpack, as he looked at the sad woman. Finally he looked away from her and step over next to Lacus.

"I'm sorry about what happened" he whisper to her, he was still angry at himself for making the girl so sad, but when he didn't get an answer he took a small step away from her, after that he took one last look over at the captain before he began walking slowly out of the ship.

"You take care of yourself, Mu" Lacus called out after him in a soft tone.

He took another look back at the pink hair girl, where he saw a small but caring smile on her face. Mu smiled back then he nodded "I will, please look after the captain for me" Mu said back just before he left the ship.

When Murrue heard him say that a few tears ran down her face as Lacus step over next to her and took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Murrue looked over at the girl.

"I got a feeling that you will see him again someday" Lacus said as she smiled a little at the woman. Murrue nodded grateful, "thank you Lacus" she said as she smiled back at the girl.

After standing there sometime Murrue turned to the adults of the bridge crew "we better get up on the bridge, I don't think it would be long before we get new orders." She said, none of them said anything they just walked after the brown hair woman as she walked slowly to the bridge.

"What do you think will happened now?" Kuzzey asked as he looked at the rest of the people there.

Sai just looked over at him "I don't know, we just have to wait and see what the captain says" he said as he took of his glasses to rub his eyes after that he put them back on and walked of with Kuzzey right behind him.

After the boys where out of sight there where only the two girls left, "do you want to go take a shower?" Miriallia asked as she looked over at the pink hair girl.

Lacus looked back at her then she nodded. "Yes that sounds nice, I will go get my towel then I will meet you down in the shower room" Lacus said as she walked of with the two small robots following her.

Miriallia looked after her then a small smile ran over her face, it was really nice to have a friend to help her through all of this, after standing there a little she turned away and began walking slowly back to her room to get her own towel.

000000

Sometime later on the Cousteau, Rau La Creuset was walking through the sub with a small smile on his face, a little later he enter the bridge and walked over to the captain of the ship.

"Is everything ready?" He asked in are serious tone.

The man turned and looked at him, "Yes sir everything is ready, we are just waiting for the order to began Operation Spitbreak" the captain said as he looked away from the man.

"Good! I'm interest in seeing just how much the Naturals left behind" Rau said as a smile ran over his face.

The captain turned and looked back at the mask man "what do you mean sir?" the man asked.

Rau just grin at him "just wait and see" the mask man said, the captain couldn't help but look a bit confused.

"Sir we just got the order, but the target is JOSH-A Alaska!" One of the crew members said loudly, more then are few turned and looked surprised at the man, "did you said JOSH-A?" Another one asked, but before he could answer the captain step up.

"Enough talking, Lets get to it! This is really going to hurt those Naturals most of their force is at Panama!" The captain yelled making sure that everybody could hear him, the crew cheer loudly as the ship began moving forward, together with a whole fleet of Vosgulov class submarine.

Down in the hanger of the ship Dearka looked up when he heard that they where going to attack, "did he say JOSH-A?" he asked the person next to him.

"Yes he did! we are really going to get them this time!" the man yelled loudly as he continued walking to the Buster. Dearka didn't follow him he just stood there looking down at the floor.

Alaska was where the Archangel was, so maybe now they could finally put and end to that ship, but a small part of him couldn't help but feel bad about it, because miss Lacus was on that ship and maybe Nicol too, his green hair friend did after all disappeared after the last battle with the Legged ship, so it was only logical that he to was onboard the Archangel, but he was not completely sure about that.

Nicol could have been capture by someone else, but one thing he was sure of was that he did not want any more of his friends to die, it had been bad enough losing Yzak.

"Hey Dearka what are you doing? The Buster is ready to go!" The man yelled making sure that the boy could hear him over all the other mobile suits that was being made ready to launch.

Dearka looked up from the floor and over at the man, he let out a small sigh then he ran over to his mobile suit. Soon after he was inside the machine ready for battle, even true he still felt bad about the whole thing.

000000

Back up at Siegel Clyne's house Kira was sitting by a table playing chess with Andrew Waltfeld, while the Reverend was sitting one the couch drink tea and listening to the violin music that was on TV.

"That's are nice tone" Andy said as he moved one of his Knights out trying and trap the kid. Kira took a small glance over at the television where he listen to the purple hair older woman playing the instrument are few seconds, before he looked back at the chessboard.

"I guess it's ok" he said as he took one of the mans Pawns.

"Yes she plays very well" the Reverend said in a soft tone, as he took a small ship of his tea.

After that all three of them where silence as Andy thought about his next move, suddenly the door open and Mr Clyne walked in "hello you three" he said, as the three of them said hello or nodded back.

Siegel smiled a little as he looked around his living room at the people there, finally his eyes landed on the chessboard he could easily see that Andrew was about to trap the kid.

Finally Andy lift his hand and moved one of his Bishop now the trap was set, "you turn youngster" the man said as he looked back at the boy, who was looking right back at him, he just gave the boy a small smiled before the brown hair teenager looked away and back down at the board.

Kira lift his hand and was about to move one of his piece, when suddenly are videophone began ringing. Siegel walk over to it and press a button, "Siegel Clyne here" he said as a blond woman came up on the screen.

"Mr Clyne I got bad news, Zala he tricked us, Panama is not Spitbreak target, it's Alaska!" The woman said, as the man looked shock at her but before he could say anything someone else did.

"WHAT! But that's where Lacus and the other's are!" Kira yelled loudly as he stood up knocking over both his chair and the chessboard in the process.

Siegel looked over at the boy, who had a sad and angry look on his face, after watching him a bit he looked back at the woman. "I need to do something here, I will tell you everything later!" he said, as he turn off the videophone before she could answer.

After that he just stood there breathing deeply, while thinking about his daughter and what he could do to try and stop this war, he knew that there was no way he was going to let her die down there, when he was finally done thinking it thought, he walked slowly over to the boy.

"Son who do you want to fight in this war?" He asked.

Kira blink when he heard that he looked up from the floor and right back at the blond man who had serious look on his face "I been think about that since I was brought here" He said in are slightly sad tone.

Siegel took a small glance over at Andrew Waltfeld who was busy playing with a chess piece, but it was obvious that he was listening deeply to the conversation.

Siegel then again looked back at the boy "And what did you find out? Do you now know who your enemies are in this war. Who do you want to fight, Zaft or the Earth Alliance?" He asked as he stood there looking at the boy.

Kira looked determined at the man, "none of them, I finally know what I'm fighting for, what I want to do, I want to stop this war and make a peaceful world for all of us!" He said, as he saw both Andy and Siegel smiling at him.

"You are a good kid, youngster!" Andy said as he stood up.

Siegel nodded in agreement, "son if I find you are mobile suit, are you well enough to use it, to stop this war and to save my daughter?" He asked after a little while.

Kira blink when he heard the man ask him that, he lift his head and just stood there watching the man, while thinking about what he had just said, not that he really need to think it thought.

If there where a chance that he could get down there to help Lacus and the others he would take it no matter what, finally after standing there a few seconds, he gave are small hard nod.

"Yes of course sir, I already promise you, that I would make sure that nothing happens to her, and I will do anything I can to stop this war!" He said still with that determined look on his face.

"Good answer! But there is one thing your are going to need if, we are going to pull this of, I will go get it for you!" Andy said loudly as he walked slowly out of the room with the boy looking after him.

When the Desert Tiger was gone, Kira looked back at his father-in-law, he could see that he still had that worried look on his face, not like that was a big surprise, he too was concern about Lacus and the other's. "Thank you for all of this" he finally said while giving the man a small bow.

"Is all right son, all we have to do now, is to wait for Andy to get back, then we can get going" the man said as he smiled a little at the boy.

After waiting a little, Andrew Waltfeld again step in to the room, with a Zaft red uniform over his right shoulder. "Here you go youngster, put it on" he said as he drop the uniform in front of the teen.

Kira hurried pick up the uniform, after looking it over, he walked fast out of the room, a few seconds later he was back again dress in the Zaft red uniform. "Good it fits you, now lets get going" Siegel said as he began walking out of the room.

Kira looked after the man, then back at the Desert Tiger and the Reverend, "Thank you, both of you, for all the help" he said quietly. The Reverend just smiled a little at him, while Andy lifted his hand and gave a small wave.

"Ahh don't mention it kid, now get going there is someone on earth you need to save, we will see you later!" The man said as Kira turned away and ran off after his father-in-law.

000000

At the same time Lacus and Miriallia had both just enter their own showers when the alarms began ringing all over the ship. "What's going on?" Lacus asked as she step out of the shower, where she grab her towel and began drying the water of her body.

"I don't know, but we better hurry to the bridge!" Miriallia said as she picked up her own towel. When both of them where dry, they hurried got their clothes back on and left the room, soon after they where running full speed down the hall, heading for the bridge.

"What's happening?" Lacus asked, as the two of them step in to the room.

Murrue looked back at them, "we are under attack, it looks like Zaft change their target the last minute, the high ups where expecting them to hit Panama so most of our force is there! But that don't really matter now, we can not afford to lose headquarters! So we have to hold them off until reinforcement comes back, everybody lets get going!" The captain yelled loudly.

"YES Ma'am!" Some of the crew said back, as they began working as fast as they could on get the ship ready for battle.

"Captain, Are we really going to fight them with out the Commander or Kira?" Kuzzey asked from his site in a nervous tone.

"It's not like we got a choice!" Jackie yelled loudly at the boy as Miriallia sat down in her usual site and Lacus walked over and sat down in what use to be Tolle's site.

A few minute's later the Archangel flew slowly out of the giant hanger it had been resting in, and soon after they where under attack by three DINN's.

"Hurry! Take them out!" Murrue yelled, as the ship open fire on the purple mobile suit, they hit one of them and it explode, but the last two flew of in different directions, one of them try attacking them from the side, but it was shoot down by the machine guns that was on the ship.

The last one got away in a hurry and join up with six other mobile suit that was also heading for the Archangel.

"Aim the Gottfrieds, FIRE!" Murrue yelled as both cannons open fire on the GINN's and DINN's that was coming full speed at the ship, three of them where shoot down while the rest of them evade the shoots, not that it really matter because even more mobile suit continued coming at them.

"Damn it! There are so many of them!" Romero yelled as the ship evade and again shoot of both it's Gottfrieds and Valiants taking a few more of them out.

000000

Inside the base, Mu was running as fast as he could through the halls, it wasn't long since her had said goodbye to Natarle, but when he was about to get on a ship, he had began thinking about Murrue, he need to tell her how he felt there where no telling when he would see her again, after decide that he had ran off.

After running a little he had notice one thing, the base was almost completely empty, where the hell where everybody, something didn't feel right here and he couldn't help but worry about it. He jumped on to a lift and took it up, soon after he was running down another hall.

Another explosion shook the base and he almost trip, but luckily he stay on his feet. "Ahhh to hell with it!" He mumble under his breath and was about to continued running when and all too familiar feeling ran through him.

"Rau Le Creuset!" After that he drop his back pack and pull out his gun, if there where anyway that he could rid the world of that man he would take it, soon he was again running full speed down the hall to where he could sense the mask man presence.

A little later he found him, he was standing by a computer looking at the screen with a big grin on his, he act like he was home in his own living room like he didn't care at all about the battle that was going on outside.

Mu slowly lift his gun and aim at the man's back, if it had been any other person he would never had shoot them in the back.

But Mu knew better then anybody else just how dangerous this man was, so now would be his best chance to get rid of him, now that his attention was on something else, and another thing about it, was that he knew that Rau wouldn't hesitate a second about shooting him in the back.

He was about to press the trigger, when Rau suddenly grab his own gun turned and shoot two times after him.

Mu hurried moved back behind his cover as one shoot hit the door frame and the other hit the wall out in the hall. "Arr Mu it's always so good to see you!" Rau said with a great deal of sarcasm in his voice.

"I most admit, I'm a bit surprise that you are still here, don't the Earth Forces have any need for you any longer? Or maybe the Hawk of Endymion finally got his wings clipped!" Rau said still using that sarcastic tone.

"I apology, that I don't have time play around with you right now! I'm a little busy!" He said as he shoot one last time after Mu, before he ran off.

Mu was about to ran after him, when a small blink from the screen Rau Le Creuset had been looking at, caught his attention. He took a step closer and looked at the monitor, his eyes widen and he gave his lower lip a small bit when he saw what it was.

"But this is! Ahh those bastards!" He said, as he turned away from the screen and ran out of the room from the same door he had enter from.

"I have to get back to the Archangel! There is no way I'm going to let them destroy her" he whispered as he ran down the hall thinking about Murrue and Lacus and all the other people he cared about, that was on that ship. "Damn them!" He mumble as he began think about all the ways he want to kill the high ups.

000000

Rau shoot of his gun in to the head of one of the soldiers that tried to stop him, the next one was shoot in the heart, after that he continued down the hall. "Hey you stop!" Someone yelled after him, he turned and saw a black hair girl standing there with a gun, a small smiled ran over his lips.

"Well are you going to use it?" He asked as he looked at her, the girl didn't do anything but he could see that she was shaking, "you should not be here, why don't you come with me, if you stay here you are going to die, but I will help you, I will save you!"

He said as he reach out his hand for her, the girl still didn't do anything she just continued standing there with the gun, "do you like being here?" He asked in a gentle tone, the girl slowly shook her head.

"If you come with me, I will give you a peaceful life, the life you want" He said, still smiling at her. The girl finally drop her gun and took his hand, "good girl, now lets get going" he said, as they where about to leave, another soldier come running at them.

"Let go of that GIRL!" The man yelled, but the only thing Rau did was lifting his gun and shooting the soldier directly between his eyes.

After that he looked back at the girl, she had a scared look in her green eyes and on her face, it was obvious that she wasn't fare from crying. "What's you name?" He asked in a soft tone, the girl look away from the dead soldier and over at the mask man.

"Mina Eldo" the black hair girl said in a shaking tone, as yet another explosion could be heard, that made the girl hold his hand even harder.

"Ok we should be getting out of here now Mina, don't worry I will protect you!" Rau said still smiling at her, after that he walked of with the girl right behind him, she was just what he was going to need for his plan, this was just so perfect.

000000

While that was going on Kira was setting in a limousine, "how long will it take before we get there?" Kira asked his father-in-law, who had just finish telling what he should do when they got to their destination. Siegel looked over at the boy and smiled a little.

"We are almost there!" He said as he looked back out the window.

A few minutes later the car stop the doors open and Siegel crawl out, with Kira right behind, soon after they enter a giant building.

Kira looked around as Mr Clyne lead them down the hall, there really wasn't much to look at, all the walls where grey, so in the end he just concentrate on fitting in and saluting the few soldier they meet, "here we are" Siegel said as he glance back at the boy.

Kira didn't say anything he just stood there waiting to see what was behind that big door.

Siegel looked back at the two guards that was there, both of them where looking at him to see what he would say, it was a good thing that he had made sure that it was people loyal to him that was guarding what was behind that door.

"Please open up" he said as both guards turned away and ran their key cards through the locks at the same time.

Kira watched as the big door open, "this way" Siegel said as he flew in to the room. Kira followed him, the room was almost completely dark but Kira could see that there where something in there.

Finally the light was turned on and he could see two mobile suits standing directly in front of him. His eyes winded a little as he looked at the two machines, "gundams!" He called out in a surprised tone.

Siegel looked away from the machines and over at the boy, smiling a little at the look that was on his face then he looked back at the mobile suits.

"The left one is ZGMF-X09A Justice" Siegel said as Kira looked at the left one it had some kind of strange backpack and two beam sabers and a single beam rifle it looked really powerful, not that you could tell much by just looking at it. "And the other one is ZGMF-X10A Freedom" the man explain while taking another glance back at the boy.

Kira looked away from the Justice and over at the Freedom, that one too looked powerful, it also had a beam rifle and two beam sabers on it's hips, there where also some other weapons just under the sabers, "which one do you like best?" Siegel asked as he continued watching the boy.

Kira looked between the two machine then back at his father-in-law, "I don't know what they can do?" Kira told him.

"We don't really have time for me to explain that, just pick one" he said, as Kira looked back at the two mobile suit, while standing there looking at them his eyes landed on something else in the corner of the room, it was missing both arms and it's head and by looking it over it he could see that there where a few other things missing too.

"What about that one over there?" He asked as he point at the haft finish mobile suit.

Siegel looked over at the machine "I don't really know much about it, but I think they a planing on calling it Providence or something like that, but never mind that, just pick one of the other two!" he said.

As Kira ones again looked at the two mobile suit, it was only now that he notice that the Freedom had yellow eyes just like the Strike had, he took one small glance over at the Justice to confirm that it had green eyes.

"The Freedom, I like the Freedom best!" he finally said, as he looked back in to the grey machines yellow eyes.

"Good, lets get you inside it, then you can get out of here" Siegel said as both of them flew slowly to where the Freedoms cockpit was, when they landed Siegel turned and looked at the boy. "Please take care of Lacus and yourself, my boy" the man said as he smiled a little at Kira.

The teen gave a small nod, "I will sir and thank you. But are you sure this is ok? Won't you be in trouble for giving me this? I have no idea what I should tell Lacus if anything happens to you" the boy said as he looked down.

"I'll be just fine, now get going" Siegel said while reaching over and gave the boys right shoulder a small squeezed before he jump away from the machine and flew back to the door.

Now there where a few other things he need to take care of, he just hoped that Andy was ready for the next part when he got back to his mansion, after that it was best for him to laid low for a while.

Kira took one last look after the man before he got in to the mobile suit, immediately after the cockpit was closed he began powering up the mobile suit. "Neutron Jammer Canceler" he whisper as he continued programing the OS.

"Wow cool! It got four times more power then the Strike!" He said as he finish with the OS and activate the Phase Shift. "Lacus! Everybody just hold out a bit long I will be there as fast as I can!" He said determined as alarms began ringing around him.

"Hey who is in there? Get out of that machine right now!" Someone yelled over the radio, but Kira just ignore him as he flew full speed out of the colony just before the hanger doors could be shut again.

Soon after he was out in space heading for earth, but he didn't get fare before he was attacked by three GINN's that was shooting at him like crazy.

"I don't have time for this, just get out of the way!" He yelled as he pull out a beam saber, he used the HiMAT and flew full speed at the GINN's while evading their shoots, when he got in between them, he hurried cut of the head of one of them and the right arm of another one after that he flew away turned and used the beam rifle to shoot the head of the last one.

And then he was gone before the GINN's pilot's even knew what had happened, flying as fast as the Freedom could against the green and blue planet in front of him.

"What...what was that? I never seen anything move so fast before?" One of them asked in a slightly scared tone.

"I...I...don't know, but we where really lucky" another said as he sank back in the cockpit.

"What do you mean?" the last one asked confused.

"You saw how he handle that thing, he could just as easy had killed all three of us!" Silence was the only thing that follow after that, as they sat think about what had just happened.

Back in the Freedom Kira was still heading full speed for earth, when he suddenly saw a small Zaft shuttle coming right at him. He hurried moved the mobile suit to the side so he wouldn't fly in to the small space ship and it was only a few seconds later before he flew past the shuttle, that was on is way back to the plants.

Inside the shuttle Athrun looked with big eyes at the mobile suit just before it disappear. 'What in the world was that?' He thought in wonder but he couldn't find and answer, so he just sank back down in his sit as he thought a bit more about what he had just seen.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey people! I'm back I hope all of you had a happy new yeah.

Chapter 19

Still in the middle of the battle at Alaska, Dearka was flying around on a Guul, he had already destroy a few of the ships there and now he was busy shooting at another one, he put the beam weapons together and shoot of the Anti-Armor Shotgun in to the bridge of the war ship he was close to, after that he flew back and shoot of the rest of his missile in to the side of the ship destroying it completely.

With that they had free access to one of the gates, he shoot off both beam cannons at the gate, it blow up and he saw four DINN's flying past him heading straight towards the gate, a few Spearheads tried to stop them but the mobile suits had no trouble getting rid of them. "I better go resupply" He mumble as he looked down at the power, there wasn't much left.

While flying back he looked at all the others Zaft machine that was destroying whatever they where close to, he saw a GOOhN coming out of the water, where it shoot of is missile in to the hall of one of the ships there, after that it disappear back down in to the ocean.

Soon after he was back inside the ship, so his MS could get made ready for another run, he got the Buster down on the floor and crawl out of the machine. "Dearka you have to wait a few minutes ok?" Someone yelled loudly.

"Ok but try hurry up, there a still got some gates left out there!" Dearka yelled back as he walked off to find a monitor so he could see what was going on outside, when he finally found one the first thing he saw was the Legged ship fighting a bunch of mobile suit.

"I really hope that the Legged ship, gets away from here, I don't know what I should tell Athrun if miss Lacus gets killed here" he mumble quietly so nobody but himself could hear it. After watching the ship fighting a bit more he sat down on one of the chairs that was in the room still looking at the monitor.

000000

Up on a cliff nearby, Rau was looking through some binoculars at the fight that was going on under him. "Hmm interesting, so they plan on sacrifice the Eurasian force and the Legged ship" He said with a small smirk on his face.

"What are you looking at?" A curious voice asked behind him. Rau turned and glance back at the Mina girl, who he had picked up inside the base.

"Just a white angel fighting for it's life, we must hope that it gets away from here!" He said as he grin at the girl, who had a confuse look on her face it was obvious that she did not understand what he was talking about.

"We should get going" Rau said as he walked over to his white DINN, with the girl following right behind him.

When they got back to the ship, Rau step out of the mobile suit first, "hey commander!" Dearka said as Rau looked at the boy.

"Hello Dearka are you resupplying?" He asked as Dearka gave a small nod.

"Yes sir, I will be back out there soon" Dearka said as he smiled a little at the man.

Rau looked a bit thoughtful as Mina step up next to him. 'Who is that girl? And why was she in his mobile suit?' Dearka thought, as the mask man again spoke to him. "We still haven't got the main gate yet, because the Archangel is in the way. I would like you to help take it down!" Rau said as he smiled at the boy.

When Dearka heard that he hurried looked away from the girl and back at the blond man, with a shock express on his face.

"What..but sir..I...!" he protested, but Rau just laid his hand on his left shoulder cutting him off. "Dearka go take it out" Rau said in a cold tone that could make even hell itself freeze over, as he looked directly in to the boys eyes while still smiling at him.

Finally Dearka gave a small nod, "yes sir" he said quietly as he step away from the man and began walking slowly back to the Buster. It rarely happened but from time to time he could not help but be a bit afraid of the mask man, for some reach this had been one of those times, the way he had talked to him right now made the teen feel both very small and unimportant.

"Who was that?" Mina asked next to him when the boy was out of sight.

Rau just smiled at her, "something that's not useful anymore, so we will get rid of it" he said as he walked of heading for the bridge. Mina blink a few times she didn't understand what he meant by that, after think about it a seconds she ran off after him.

000000

On the Archangel Lacus was looking out at all the fighting that was still going on around them, it was a terrible thing to see all those people getting killed out there and it sadden her even more when she thought about all their love ones that they where leaving behind, just so they could fight each other. How many children was losing their father's or their mother's right now, this was not right, it was wrong in so many ways, humans should not be fighting each other like this.

"Incoming missiles!" Jackie yelled loudly.

"Evade!" Murrue yelled immediately after him. They tried to get out of the way but the ship was still hit everybody on the bridge grab on to their sit until the ship stop shaking, "hangar door 1 have just been destroy!" Dalida reported.

Lacus slowly lift her head where she continued watching the battle outside, she really wish that Kira was here right now, she always felt so safe when he was close by. "Kira" she whisper quietly to herself, of cause no one else could heard her as the ship was ones again hit by a few missiles.

"Gottfrieds FIRE!" Murrue yelled as the two cannons was shoot of after about five GINN's that was trying to attack them, all of them where shoot down.

"Move forward, try to push them back just a little!" The brown haired woman yelled as they saw another one of their ships being destroyed.

"Captain we can't hold them back like this for long" Arnold said from his sit. Murrue didn't answer she just yelled out a few more orders as the ship continued fighting.

000000

Inside the base Mu was driven full speed on a motor cycle he had found not to long a go, finally he saw a big hanger door in front of him. 'I need to hurry, there is no telling how much time we have' he thought as he stop the motor cycle and jump of it, then he ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the door, where he open it.

When the blond man got inside he saw a few soldiers running around in a panic as the base began shaking even hard because of the battle outside. "Can't we do something to hold them of!" Someone yelled loudly.

Mu took a glance over at the man who had just spoken, then he ran over to him. "Are you in command here?" Mu asked loudly, the man turned and looked at him. "Yes...yes I am" he said.

Mu gave him a serious look, "good then get everybody out of here and away from the base!" The blond man yelled directly in to the commanders face.

"We can't do that we need to hold them of until the reinforcement gets here, then we will beat them!" The man said back.

Mu got a angry look in his eyes, just before he grab the mans collar. "They wont come back, those bastard left us all here to die, now get everybody out of here and as fare away from the base as possible!" Mu yelled as the few people there looked over at him.

Mu took a look around at the people, "you heard me get moving!" He said as he throw the commander on the floor.

After that he ran over to a Spearhead, "I'm taking this!" he said as he put on the helm from the bike and got in to the plane, he close the cockpit and began powering up the small machine, everybody there just stood looking after him as he flew full speed out of the hangar and in to the battle that was still going on outside.

Mu had only been in the air a few second before he was attack by a single DINN, he hurried got the small planed up side down and flew directly over both the shoots and the purple mobile suit, he hadn't gotten very fare, when he was ones again attack by the same MS as before.

"Damn you!" he mumble as he manoeuvre the Spearhead to the side so the shoots flew right past him, after that he got the plane up to full speed heading directly for the Archangel that was still fighting every mobile suit that got to close to it, but whoever was inside that the DINN obviously didn't plan on letting him get away that easy.

"Why can't you find someone else to annoyed?" Mu asked as he ones again tried to got away from the DINN, but whoever it was continued shooting after him with the mobile suits machine gun. "Ok, have it your way, I will get rid of you first" he said as he again flew for the Archangel, with the DINN right behind him and still shooting after him like a complete lunatic.

Finally when he reach the Archangel he flew past the ship in such away that the mobile suit behind him would be easy to hit, and luckily for him, it went as he plan it, the DINN was shoot down by the Archangels left Valiant. "What an idiot" Mu whisper quietly to himself as he tried to contact the big white ship.

"Hey Archangel can you hear me?" He asked over the radio, but he got no answer from the ship, he tried one more time but he still didn't get a answer.

Suddenly he was attack again this time by a GINN on a Guul, he tried to evade, but the plane was still hit by are few shoots. "Damn you!" Mu cursed loudly after the mobile suit, trying hard to keep the Spearhead under control.

That was when he notice that the Archangel was missing one of is hangar doors, he only thought about it a second before he made up his mind "WELL here go's nothing!" He said determined, as he flew the small damage plane directly at the ships open hangar.

Inside the ship, "There is and aircraft on is way in, it looks like it's been hit" Miriallia said, as Murrue looked over at her then out at the Spearhead, that was heading right for them. "What the hell is he doing? Is he coming in for a landing?" The captain asked in a shocked tone, just before she grab the phone next to her.

"Hangar crew take cover! We got some idiot in a Spearhead trying to land!" Murrue yelled loudly over the speakers.

Back out in the Spearhead. "Ok boys get out of the WAY!" Mu yelled as the plane enter the hangar. When the plane finally got to a hold he open the cockpit, jumped out and ran off before any off the mechanics there could say anything to him.

A little later he enter the bridge "Murrue!" he yelled as everybody there looked over at him.

"Mu what's going on? What are you doing here?" The captain asked surprised as she looked at the man.

"Never mind that, we need to get out of here right now!" He yelled in a serious and angry tone.

Murrue was about to ask why, when Mu grab both of her shoulders and look directly in to her eyes. "Listen up, there is a large Cyclops System under the base, that thing have so much power that everything in ten kilometers of the base will be destroyed when they activate it!" The blond man yelled, as he hurried took a deep breath before he continued.

"I don't know how much time we have, but when the base falls, those bastard will blow up the whole place, killing both us and all of those Zaft soldiers out there in the process, that's the whole idea with this plan! So we need to get out of here right now!" He yelled even louder then before, as he continued looking at the woman in front of him.

Murrue blink a few times when the man was done talking, could that really be true. "But it can't be..." Murrue said as she looked away from the blond man and down at the floor in shock, after a little she felt Mu squeezed both of her shoulders a little hard, that made her look back up at him.

"It's true I saw it with my own eyes" Mu said as he took a small step back and looked around at everybody there, all of them had a shock express on their face as they tried to get over what they had just heard.

"So that's it, they just going to kill us all, but maybe that's our duty as soldiers." Miriallia said from her sit, as she began crying softly.

"No we can't die here! I want to live, I want all of us to live!" Lacus said in a hard tone as she stood up from her sit.

"Miss Murrue, I think Mu is right we need to hurry and get away from here!"

Murrue gave a small nod, "you right Lacus lets get out of here, give the orders to the other ships to follow us!" She yelled as Mu again put his hand on her shoulder. "I will go out too, is going to be tough, but I'm sure we can make it" Mu said and was about to ran off, but he was stop by the next words.

"I think we should warn Zaft too!" Lacus said as everybody there looked over at her.

"They wont listen to us!" Mu said back.

"No, but I'm sure at least some of them will listen to me" She said in a determined voice as she looked at the blond man. Mu looked right back then he smiled a little and gave a small nod, before he ran off.

"May I captain?" Lacus asked as Murrue looked over at her and nodded.

"Yes Lacus do what you can, we will all do what we can!" Murrue said as she again yelled out a few orders. That was when Lacus began to speak over every radio channel there was. "Everybody please listen to me, this is Lacus Clyne there is a Cyclops System under the Alaska base and it won't be long now, before it will blow up, so please stop fighting and get out of here everybody, don't leave you friends and family, go live with them and..."

000000

At the same time on one of the Zaft ship, many people where still listening in disbelief to the girl talking. "What do you think sir? Is that really miss Lacus?" Someone asked, the commander looked over at him like he was stupid.

"Miss Lacus is dead we all know that! This is just some cheap trick, they are trying to fools us with and we can't let them get away with it, we will make them pay for using her name like this, am I right people?!" He yelled as cheers ran through the ship.

"Those Naturals are going to regret doing this, FOR ZAFT!" Another one yell right after the captain.

"Have all the mobile suit teams continue their attack!" The captain order.

000000

Back on the Archangel everybody was looking at the pink hair girl who was still talking when suddenly she was interrupted by the ship getting hit again. "We got more mobile suits heading straight for us!" Dalida said loudly as the machines began attacking them.

"Keep them away!" Murrue yelled as the Archangel was again hit by a missile, and it was like a small earthquake ran through the ship.

Finally after a little time the Archangel stop shaking and everybody looked up again and saw even more mobile suits coming at them. "Shoot them down!" Murrue yelled as every weapon on the ship was shoot of after the mobile suits, some of them where shoot down, a few seconds after that they saw Mu's Skygrasper heading out to fight them.

Lacus again tried talking to them but no one was listening, most of the Zaft soldier didn't belive that it was really her all of them thought she was dead so they continue attacking both the base and the Archangel. "Lacus, maybe you should stop they are not listening!" Murrue said as she looked over at the girl.

Lacus looked back at her, "but miss Murrue we..." she was again interrupted this time by Jackie.

"The Buster is coming in from behind!" He yelled out as they all looked over at him.

000000

Out in the Buster Dearka was thinking about what miss Lacus had just said, would they really blow up the whole base.

He had already been told that it was a trick that it was not really her, but he knew the true, he knew that it was really her.

As he sat there he saw a great deal of mobile suits heading for the Archangel trying hard to destroy it.

But somehow the ship and a single fighter plane kept all the mobile suits away, as the ship continued moving forward shooting at everything around her.

When the Buster was in firing range of the Archangel he put his two beam weapons together and aim at the Legged ship, but he did not shoot he just flew right past the ship still aiming the cannon at it the whole time.

Miss Lacus words continued running through his mind again and again. '...before it will blow up...what the hell am I supposed to do?!' He thought angry as he again turned and flew back at the Archangel trying to hard to decide what he should really be doing right now.

000000

Inside the Archangel all of them looked confused after the Buster that just flew right past them with out doing anything, "why isn't he attacking us?" Kuzzey asked as it flew past them one more time, no one had an answer, not much later Murrue yelled out even more orders.

Lacus however continued looking at the brown gundam out there, maybe if he talks to someone he trusted he would help them, after seeing him fly past them one more time she stood up. "Miss Murrue what is the code to Nicol's cell?" Lacus asked as she looked over at the captain.

Murrue took a glance over at the girl, "what?" She asked the pink haired girl.

"I'm going to let the other Zaft pilot talk to whoever is in the Buster, none of us here wants to die!" Lacus said.

Murrue only hesitate a few seconds before she told Lacus what she need to know. "Ok I will go get him" Lacus said and ran full speed out of the room heading for the brig, not much later she open the door to where all the cells was on the ship, the first thing she saw was Nicol sitting on his bed, "miss Lacus was going on?" The green haired boy asked in a confused tone.

"You heard what I said before right?" Lacus asked as she saw the boy give a small nod as answer.

"Yes, but can that really be true?" He asked, Lacus didn't say anything she just stood there looking at him, finally she open her mouth again.

"Is true Nicol they really are going to kill us all, and we could use your help Nicol!" She said.

Nicol blink when he heard that, "what can I do miss Lacus?" He asked still confused.

"The Buster have been flying around us for a bit, but for some reason he is hesitating in attacking us, so I thought that maybe you could talk to him!" She said as she looked directly in to his eyes.

"They really are going to kill us all?" He said as he looked at the girl.

Lacus nodded, "yes Nicol they are!" The boy looked away from her and down at the floor, he did not want to die here, he want to see both of his parents again and he want to play his piano again, and another thing was that he did not want Dearka to die he was after all his friend. "Ok I will help you!" He said determined as he stood up with an angry look on his face. "Thank you Nicol" Lacus said as she press in the code to the lock.

When the door was open, she immediately grab his arm and pull him with her the whole way back to the bridge, soon after both of them enter the room. "Is he still out there?" Lacus asked loudly.

Miriallia was the one to answer "yes he is still flying around out there not doing a thing" she said as she looked over at Nicol.

"I will talk to him" the boy said in a hard tone. "Ok go ahead!" Murrue said.

"Hey Dearka can you hear me? Dearka said something!" Nicol said over the radio.

"What Nicol is it really you, where are you?" Dearka asked in a happy tone.

"I'm on the Archangel Dearka, but never mind that did you hear what miss Lacus said?" Nicol asked the other boy. "Yes but I..." he said just before Nicol interrupted him.

"Dearka it is true they are going to do it" Nicol said and was about to continued talk to the other boy when suddenly a DINN drop down right in front of them aiming it's weapon directly at the bridge. "DEARKA!" Nicol yelled loudly as everybody else on the bridge began to panic, running away from their sits, closing their eyes or covering their heads.

Outside in the Skygrasper and the Buster both of the man and the teen, turned and looked over at the Archangel and saw the DINN right next to the ship. Dearka was to fare away to help and Mu couldn't get away from the four other mobile suits he was fighting. So both of them could only watch as the ship was about to be destroyed. "No wait!" Mu yelled out just as the weapon began glowing.

Lacus just stood there looking with big eyes at the purple machine she could feel her heart beating faster then ever before in her chest. "Kira" she whisper quietly as she closed her eyes, while think about the one she loved and missed so much, but just as the mobile suit was about to killed them all.

A beam flew down from above destroying the head of the mobile suit, making the DINN move away from the ship, everybody there looked confused and with big eyes at the black and white mobile suit, with the blue wings that was now in front of them, "what is that?" Nicol asked from where he was standing.

"This is Kira Yamato!" A familiar voice called out over the radio, all of them immediately had some kind of reaction. Miriallia lifted her head from the controls and yelled out his name, with Sai looking over at her "is really him!" He yelled.

Murrue was the next one to talk, "Kira!"

The only one that didn't react immediately was Lacus she just stood there looking out at the back of the mobile suit, he was alive he really did come back to her, a few happy tears ran slowly down her face as she finally yelled out her husbands name, "Kira!"

"Miss Murrue please get the Archangel out of here, I will cover you!" He said, while activating the seed. The gundam moved away from the ship and the target system jump up in the Freedom where he began targeting all the closes mobile suits, when it was done he shoot of all the Freedom's weapons destroying either the heads or the right arms on the mobile suits.

When the closes of them where gone he again contact the Archangel, he was about to say something to Murrue, but suddenly the battle was almost forgotten as his eyes landed on a specific person on the bridge. "Lacus!" He shouted out in a happy tone, as the pink hair girl took a step closer to the monitor, looking directly back in to his purple eyes. "Kira!" she said as they continued watching each other a few seconds.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to get away from here!" Mu yelled as he shoot down another mobile suit. Kira gave a small shook with his head to get his thoughts back to the fighting, as he again began targeting all the closes mobile suit, soon after the Freedom was again shooting of all is weapons, while Murrue began telling him what was going on.

"Damn it, and they are not listening?" He asked while using the two plasma cannons to destroy both arms of a GINN.

Then he hurried got his shield up to defend himself, making it take the few shoots that was fire at him, after that he got out of a few missiles way, while he used the beam rifle to shoot the head of yet another mobile suit. "That's right we tried to warn them, but they just continued attacking us!" His wife answer back in a sad tone.

Meanwhile in the Buster, Dearka had finally made a decision he knew what he want to do. "Hey Kira can you hear me!?" Dearka asked over the radio, he had heard everything the Archangel crew had said, so he already knew who was in the strange mobile suit. "Yes, but who is this?" Kira asked back slightly confused.

"I'm Dearka Elsman the Buster's pilot, I will help out!" He said flying as fast as the Guul could carry him at about three mobile suits that was trying to get past Kira. When he got in reach he shoot of both beam cannons destroying the wings of the closes DINN, then he hurried attack the GINN that was coming in next.

"Thank you I'm grateful for that, but I think you should get down to the Archangel, we need to get away from here!" Kira said as he again used Full Burst Mode, shooting even more heads and arms of the Zaft mobile suits.

Dearka did what the other boy suggest, by jumping away from the Guul after that he used the gundams thrusters to get down to the ship and land careful at the destroyed hanger, he immediately turned and shoot a Guul away from under one of the GINN's making it fall in the ocean.

"The Cyclops have just been activated!" Sai yelled in a slightly panic tone, Murrue took one glance over at him.

"MAXIMUM THRUST ARNOLD! GET US OUT OF HERE!" She shouted as the Cyclops was blown up behind them taking everything with it, on it's pass.

Arnold didn't answer he just did what she said and got the Archangel up to full speed piloting the big ship as fast as it could away from the base. Even true they couldn't see the explosion it was still a terrible thing to know just how many people that was getting kill right now, both of the Earth Alliance that had been left behind back there and all the Zaft soldiers that had been in or around the base.

Outside Kira and Mu was flying next to each other away from the base, finally when they where fare enough away Kira stop and turned to see what was going on back there, not that there was much to see, other then a big black cloud of smoke.

Kira felt a sad look ran and over his face as he squeezed the controls a bit harder. "Kira we are landing on that small island just in front of us!" Miriallia said over the radio, but Kira didn't answer he just continued watching the smoke from the now destroyed base.

In the end he finally turned the Freedom away and flew slowly down to the island landing next to Mu's Skygrasper, after that he began powering down the machine and got ready to get out of it, to go down and see all the people he cared about.

On the Archangels bridge everybody where pretty quiet all of them think their own thoughts, Murrue had a sad look on her face as she sat there looking down at the floor. Nicol was leaning against the wall next to the door, he couldn't help but feel a bit out of place right now and he really want to leave the bridge, but he knew it was a stupid idea to just ran off, and it was properly best to stay here for now.

Lacus was sitting in her sit looking out of the window thinking about all those people that had just gotten killed, but after a few seconds her thoughts turned somewhere else and she slowly stood up. "I'm going to see Kira!" She said while walking in a fast speed out of the room, just as the door closed behind her, the girl ran as fast as she could down the hall, to the exit of the ship. She could hardly wait to see him and to be with him again.

Murrue looked up from the floor and after the pink hair girl, just as the door closed, the others there where begin to move to all of them want to see the boy again, she too stood up. "We should also go see him!" She said loudly as they all walked to the door and out of the room in a hurry, the last one to leave was Nicol he just followed the crew a few steps behind them.

Kira had just gotten down on the ground and was taking his helmet of, when Lacus came running full speed out of the Archangel. Both of their eyes immediately land on each other and they stood there a few seconds just watching each other.

Then Lacus ran the rest of the way over to him and tackled him making them both fell to the ground with her on top of him, hugging him tight while nuzzle her face in to his neck. "KIRA! I missed you so much!" Lacus sobbed out, as tears began running down her face.

Kira moved his arms around her holding her close, "I missed you to Lacus!" He said moving his arms up and down her back and through her long soft hair.

After a little she pull back and looked down in to his eyes, with him looking back up in to hers. "Kira" she whisper quietly, it feel so nice being in his arms like this again and she never want to leave him.

"Lacus!" He whisper back just as she bent down bring her lips together with his, when their lips meet Kira tighten his grip on the girl holding her as close as possible while the two of them kiss passionate, soon their tongues where dueling playful with each other, making both of them moan softly, they didn't even notice that the other crew members where all standing there watching them, make out.

While looking at them Murrue walked slowly over to Mu who was standing next to the Skygrasper. Mu smiled a little at her and she gave the same type of smile back, before they again looked back at the still kissing couple. "I'm glad that he came back alive" Murrue said quietly.

Mu gave a small nod, "yeah me too" he said while taking a step forward, slowly putting his hands around her waist and pull her backwards in to a gentle hug.

Murrue glance over her shoulder at him, but his attention was already back at Kira and Lacus. Murrue felt herself blushed a little as she lean back against him.

Then she too looked back at the two teens, enjoying the sight of the two of them together again.

At the same time the others too was watching Lacus and Kira with great interest as they finally pull away from the kiss, but they where still on the ground hugging each other tight. Miriallia had a small smiled on her face as she stood next to Sai and Kuzzey, "I'm so happy for Lacus that Kira's back" The girl said.

"I know what you mean!" Sai said while taking in a deep breath. Kuzzey didn't say anything he was still trying to get over the near death experience they all had just had, while at the same time trying to hid how afraid he had really been.

"Is good to see you again Nicol, me and Athrun was worried about you" Dearka said as they stood by the entrance to the Archangel, also watching the happy couple. Nicol looked over at the other boy, "so Athrun is ok?" Dearka smiled a little.

"Yeah he is just fine" The Buster piloted said, Nicol let out a big sigh of relief.

"I'm very happy to hear that, I was worried about him!" Nicol said as he again looked at the Strike pilot and miss Lacus.

"What do we do now?" Nicol asked quietly.

Dearka glance over at him, "I think we should wait and see what happens, is not like I can just leave, I did shoot down Zaft mobile suits, so I have no where to go" Dearka said as he looked down with a sad expression on his face. "I know Dearka, I'm sorry!" Dearka smiled a bit at the other boy.

"Not your fault, I did what I want to do" he said as he sat down.

Lacus slowly pull away from the hug and sat up, Kira sat up to, as both of them continued looking at each other, "there are so many things I want to tell you" Lacus finally said in a quiet tone.

Kira nodded a bit while reaching over to take her hand, "yeah I know Lacus, I also have many things to tell you" He said as he gave her hand a gentle squeezed, while think about how he was going to tell her that he loved her, but for now he decide to wait until they where alone, after looking in to her blue eyes a bit more he slowly pull her back in to one more hug.

"We will talk later ok?" He whisper softly in to her ear as Lacus gave a small nod against his shoulder, she was already looking forward to be along with him so she could tell him how she felt.

After that both of them slowly stood up and walked together over to the others, the two of them couldn't help but smile a bit, when they saw the way Mu was holding Murrue they looked really cute like that.

"I'm glad I made it, miss Murrue" Kira said, when they reach the other pair. Murrue took a step away from the blond man, "I'm happy that you are back Kira!" Murrue said as she pull the boy in to a small hug. "Is good to see you again kid!" Mu said loudly as he smiled at the boy.

Kira smiled back over Murrue's shoulder. "Thank you miss Murrue and you too Mu" He said as the captain step away from him, while his friends and the rest of the crew ran over to him. "Kira!" He heard Miriallia yelled as she to hugged him.

"We all really missed you" She said just before the other crew members began talking loudly to him, asking him ton of question.

Kira looked around at all of them while still holding Lacus hand. "Where did you get that machine?" Someone asked, that made the boy look down.

"Lacus father gave it to me, so I could use it to stop this war!" Kira said as he glance over at his wife, he saw a small shock look on her face when he mention her father and he gave her hand a small squeezed, before he continued talking.

"But I can't tell you more then that, because the Freedom is equip with an N-Jammer Canceller and I want to make sure that NO one get their hands on that technology, I hope that you all can understand that, if not I think Lacus and me would have to leave" Kira said determined.

"Ok Kira you got my word that we will leave the machine and everything in it along!" Murrue said as she looked around, "That's an order" She yelled out after that. "Lets get inside, there a some things I want to talk with you all about!" Kira said as he walked over to the Freedom so he could get the mobile suit inside the Archangel.

Just as the door to the cockpit closed, Lacus turned and looked back at him. "My father gave you this?" She asked a bit curious, Kira nodded as he start up the gundam, "yes he did, him, Mr Waltfeld and reverend Malchio where the ones that help me get better" Kira said as he sat there looking at the girl, who nodded softly.

"I see, I'm glade to hear that Mr Waltfeld is ok" She said in a happy tone while resting her head on his chest.

"So what did my father say to the two of us being married?" She asked quietly as she slowly shot her eyes enjoying the closeness she and Kira share right now.

"Not much, just that I better take care of you" He said as the gundam began walking slowly to the Archangel, while Lacus let out a small giggle.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Up on the plants Athrun was walking slowly down the hall heading towards, his father's office, it wasn't long since he had just gotten the news from Nicol's father Yuri Amalfi that Operation Spitbreak had fail and that Siegel Clyne had help a spy steal a top secret mobile suit.

He got to the office door, where he lifted his hand and gave a small knock. "Come in!" A angry voice called out from inside the room.

Athrun open the door and enter the almost dark room, "father?" He asked as he got inside.

Patrick lift his head from his work and glance angry at his own son. "So you are back Athrun, I guess that you have heard the news about Spitbreak and the Freedom?" Patrick asked still using that tone.

Athrun gave a small nod, "yes I heard, but I still can't belive that Mr Clyne would do something like that, are you sure it was really him?" Patrick turned the chair away from his son and press a button on the wall.

"This is the video footage of him give the spy, the Freedom!" Patrick said. Athrun didn't say anything he just continued looking at the screen, watching as the guy in a red space suit got in to the mobile suit as Siegel Clyne flew away from the machine and out of the room.

Finally when the video was over Athrun looked back at his father, "but why would he do that?" Athrun asked with a fare away look on his face.

Patrick didn't answer he just sat there a few seconds watching his son, before he again continued talking. "We already got people out there looking all over the place for him, but you don't have to worry about that, your next mission will be to find and recapture the Freedom and if you can't do that, then you most destroy it, so it can't be used against us" Athrun gave a small nod while his father continued.

"There where a few reports that it was seen at Alaska, so that would be the best place to start looking for it, now get out of here. Go down and see your new mobile suit!" Patrick yelled before he went back to work.

Athrun nodded as he turned and walked over to the door, and was about to leave the room. "Ohh one more thing!" Patrick yelled after his son.

Athrun turned and looked back at him again. "If you happen to run in to Dearka Elsman, then kill him!" Patrick said in a cold voice.

Athrun blink a few times and took a step forward towards the man, not really sure if he heard right. "What?! You want me to kill Dearka?" He asked loudly in a shock tone.

"Yes that's right, after what Rau told me, he shoot down a few of our own mobile suits at Alaska and that makes him a traitor, so if it happens that you come across him, then you have to kill him, got that?!" Patrick said while looking back down at his work.

The boy didn't do anything after that he just stood there looking out in to space, thinking about what his father had just asked him, there was no way he could do that, he did not want to kill even more of his friends, it had been bad enough that he had killed his own childhood friend.

Patrick lift his head and looked back at his shock son, "what the hell are you still standing around here for, get going!" The man yelled angry at the boy. Athrun blink a few times, then he turned and walked out of the room.

Soon after he was walking slowly down the hall, how could his father ask him to do that. Dearka had after all been on his own team, they had fought together many times, there was no way he could kill him.

Another thing Athrun was wondering about was why Dearka had done it, what reason had he had to shoot down Zaft mobile suit? 'I have to find out what really happened at Alaska, so if I do see Dearka I will just talk to him, then he can tell me what's going on, I will not kill any more of my friends!' Athrun thought determined while continued on his way down to see his new machine.

A little later he got down to the hanger where his new mobile suit was under going it's finally check up.

The first thing Athrun's eyes fell on was the radioactive symbol that was on one of the mobile suits parts, "hello Athrun!" Someone called out to him.

Athrun looked away from the symbol and over at Nicol's father that was walking towards him. "What is this? I thought the Plants didn't want to use nuclear technology, so why the hell is it in this machine?" Athrun asked as he looked angry at the man in front of him.

"You don't have to worry Athrun, the Justice is completely safe and it will be a great help in protecting the plants!" the man said while looking proudly at the mobile suit.

Athrun didn't say anything he just continued glancing at the man while thinking about if something like that was really necessary, after a little Athrun looked away from the man and over at the Justice. "Come let me tell you what else it can do!" Yuri said as he walked of with the young man behind him.

Soon the man was telling him everything he knew about the machine, Athrun didn't say much he just asked a single questions from time to time. Which the man proudly answer.

"By the way sir have you heard anything about Mr Clyne?" Athrun asked interrupting the man.

Yuri got and angry look on his face while he turned back and looked at the blue hair boy. "No I haven't heard anything, but it is still hard to belive that he would betray us like he did, by giving something like the Freedom to a spy!" Athrun didn't say anything, he just took a small glance back at the radioactive symbol on the Justice, before he look down at the floor.

'I really wish that I could have a talk with Mr Clyne, there has to be some reason to why he did it, but I have no idea where to even look for him,' Athrun thought quietly to himself, while Yuri finish up his complaining about Siegel Clyne and ones again began talking about the mobile suit, not that Athrun was paying any attention.

Finally the man was done talking, he turned and looked at the teen, "so what do you think?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

Athrun blink a few times as he got riped out of his thought, "It sounds powerful!" The teen answer as he looked up at the Justice face.

Yuri nodded, "that's good I'm happy to hear that you like it, by the way I hope that you can get the Freedom back with out destroying IT!" The man said smiling a little at the boy.

Athrun glance away from the mobile suit and over at the man. "I will do what I can, but I wont make any promises. But if you will excuse me, I would like to go home and get a little rest, if that's ok with you, there is nothing else you need to tell me about the mobile suit, right sir?" Athrun asked while looking back at the machine.

"Ok Athrun you take care of yourself, I will see you tomorrow ok!" The man said. Athrun salute him, then he turned and walked slowly out of the hanger.

Heading for his apartment to get some rest, he first had to leave for earth tomorrow morning, so tonight he hoped that he could get at least a little sleep. Ever since he had killed Kira he had a very hard time falling asleep, it always end up with just a few small naps doing the day.

000000

At the same time back down at earth, on the Archangel's bridge, some of the crew where busy talking about what they where going to do now.

"Ok we all knew that we can't go to Panama, if we do that we will all be charge with treason, so any ideas to what we are going to do now?" Murrue asked as she looked around at the bridge crew.

The only one that was missing was Kuzzey, he had asked if it was ok for him to go to his room and Murrue had said it was ok, she knew he always got more stress out after a battle then any of the other teenagers and that the whole trip had been very hard on him.

No one really said anything at first, they all just stood there thinking it over. "I think Orb is the best choice, that's the only place we are sure that they will listen to us" Lacus said while holding on to Kira's arm, all of them looked over at her.

"I agree with Lacus, that is the best place for us to go right now!" Kira said as he tighten his grip on Lacus arm while smiling at her at the same time.

Murrue looked over at them and smiled a little then she glance around at the rest of the crew all of them look like they where thinking hard about what Kira had just said. "Ok then we will head to Orb as soon as Murdoch is done checking the engines for any damages!"

"Miss captain can I ask something?" A quiet, but polite voice asked. Murrue look away from the crew and over at the two Zaft pilots that was standing by the door. "Yes what is?" She said back as she looked at the green hair boy. Nicol looked a bit at the woman, she looked like a really nice person.

"Ok well, Dearka and me would like to knew what's going to happened to us now, we are after all from Zaft!" Murrue look down at the floor thoughtful, thinking about what the boy had just asked her.

"Why don't you come with us for now, you could both be a really big help, in stopping the war" Kira said while glancing a bit at the pink hair girl next to him, he really want to be alone with her right now, but they couldn't just leave. "The kid is right, there is no way you can go back, after what happened at Alaska" Mu said as he looked over at Dearka.

Who nodded a bit, "yeah I know, will it be ok if we stayed onboard for now captain?" He asked looking down at the floor.

"Yes I think that will be fine, for the time being we are not really enemies, you can't go back Zaft and we can't go back either" Murrue said thoughtful as she look between the two of them. "Thank you miss captain!" Nicol said as he gave a small bow to the woman.

That was when Mu step up next to Murrue, "there is only one thing, I will like to ask you in return?" Mu said as he looked directly and very serious at Dearka, who looked back a bit confused. "I would like you to hand over your gun!"

The blond man said as he lift his hand, "Ok I understand" Dearka said as he pull out the weapon from his pocket and put it down in the mans hand.

"Good I will make sure that the two of you have a nice room tonight" Murrue said smiling at the two boys. Who both nodded their thanks.

"Well if that's all, I think we should get ready to go!" The brown haired woman said as she looked around at her crew.

"Captain if is ok, there is a single thing I would like to ask Lacus" Miriallia said loudly, making all of them look over at her, Lacus took a step away from Kira and over next to her friend, "is about what I said, back at the base right?" She asked softly.

Miriallia looked up in to her eyes then she gave a small nodded, "yes thats right" The brown hair girl said as she looked back down at the floor.

Miriallia had felt that she and Lacus had gotten really close after Tolle die and Kira disappear, so when her friend had said back in the battle that her name was Lacus Clyne, it had confused and shock the brown haired girl greatly.

"That's because my real name is Lacus Clyne, I'm the daughter of Siegel Clyne one of the Plant Supreme Council" Lacus said as she took a small glance around the bridge, seeing a shock look on most of the crews faces "so why did you call yourself Yamato?" Arnold asked curious from where he was standing.

"Because Mu got the idea, that me and Lacus should get married to better hide, who she really was. So she would ended up being used as a tool in this war" Kira said as he step up next to Lacus, where he took her hand and gave it a soft squeezed.

"I'm very sorry that I lied to all of you, I hope that you all will be able to forgive me" Lacus said while giving a deep bow to the crew.

All of them where quiet as they all look at the pink hair girl, but finally the silence got broken, "it's ok Lacus we don't blame you!" Miriallia said in a happy tone as she step over and gave her friend a small caring hug.

"She is right miss Yamato, it was the best thing to do under those circumstance!" Dalida said haft joking from his sit, which made all of the crew smile a bit.

"Thank you, all of you!" Lacus said with a smile on her face.

"Ok then I think is time we got going, it will take sometime before we will get back to Orb." Murrue said, as the crew began working on getting the ship under way.

"Miriallia will you please show our guests to and empty room and make sure that they get something to eat?" Murrue asked the young girl.

"Yes captain" she said while walking over to the Zaft pilots.

"Would you two please come with me?" Both of them nodded and follow the girl out of the bridge.

"We will be going back to our room too miss Murrue." Kira said as the door closed after the three people, while he again took Lacus hand.

"Ok see you later, you two" Murrue said as she sat down on her sit.

"When we get back to our room there is something I need to tell you" Kira whisper softly in to Lacus ear, which made a small red glow form on both of her cheeks, then she leaned closer to the boy. "Me too Kira" she whisper back while at the same time giving him a small peck on his right cheek, which made him blushed a little too, with that they both turned away and walked together hand in hand out of the room.

"I did not think that miss Lacus and the Strike pilot was married!" Nicol said as he got over his shock about what they had just heard, while they continued walking slowly after Miriallia on their way to the mess hall.

"He is not the Strike pilot anymore, he is the Freedom pilot now!" Dearka said like that was very important issue, that made both Nicol and Miriallia look over at the Buster pilot.

Nicol just rolled his eyes at the other boy, but Miriallia let out a small giggle while she looked over at the green hair boy. "He is right you know, that new machine of Kira's is really cool, but I understand what you mean, I did not think that Lacus was such and important person back at the Plants!" The girl said as she smiled a little at the boy, who smiled right back.

"Yeah well most people back home think she is dead, that's why they continued attacking the ship, even when she was still talking, they all thought it was some kind of trick!" Dearka said as he looked at the brown hair girl, he couldn't help but like her even true he had just meet her.

"Here we are, we got a great chef here on the ship, he makes food almost like my mom makes it" Miriallia said as the three of them enter the mess hall

Miriallia sat down on one of the sits, with Dearka taking the sit to the left of her and Nicol taking the sit to the right, "ok you three what do you want?" The chef asked as he looked at the three teens.

He had of cause heard what Miriallia said before and that had really made him happy to hear that the girl liked his food, he just hoped that the two boys would like his food too, "just what you got out there ok, it always taste good" Miriallia said smiling at the man.

"Ok I got just the right thing!" He said loudly as he walked back to the kitchen.

000000

At the same time Kira and Lacus was just entering their own room, "WE GOT A PROBLEM LACUS! LACUS!" Haro yelled immediately as they step inside while Birdy flew over and land on Kira's shoulder, "hello you two!" Lacus said as she kneel down and picked Haro up, just when she was about to stand.

Kira kneel down in front of her and looked directly in to her two beautiful eyes, while at the same time taking both of her hands. "Lacus" He whisper as he leaned over and gave her a small tender kiss on her lips.

Lacus did not even have time to kiss back before Kira moved away. "I really missed you Lacus" he whisper in a gentle tone as he reached up and softly caress her right cheek, making a small blush ran over her face as she looked back in to his purple eyes.

"Kira!" She said as she let go of Haro and throw both of her arms around his neck hugging him tight, while at the same time pressing her face in to his shoulder.

"Kira I'm so happy that you came back to me, I thought I would never see you again!" She cried as are few tears left her eyes.

Kira pull back just a little so he again could look in to her blue eyes. "I know Lacus, I'm sorry" He said as he gentle rubbed her back while running his fingers slowly through her long hair it was still as soft as he remember, it was just so great being back with her again, if there was one of the thing Kira had missed, it was having her in his arms like this and feeling her long soft pink hair.

Lacus was enjoying this too it was just so nice like this, after hugging like that a few more seconds, she pull away and looked back in to his eyes, "Kira" She whisper quietly, just before they slowly moved their lips together again, kissing each other softly.

They continued kissing gentle for sometime, both of them holding each other close it never got out of hand it was soft and tender the whole time, it was like they tried to make sure that the other was there and at the same time telling the other that they where together again, finally Kira moved his face a little to the side and deepened the kiss just a bit more.

Which made Lacus moan softly in to his mouth.

But in the end they, finally broke the soft kiss and moved slowly away, while they continued looking in to each others eyes, and with their foreheads resting against each others.

Both of their hearts was beating harder then ever in their chest, as they sat there holding and looking at each other, "Kira." The girl finally whisper softly while giving him another peck on his lips. "Lacus I...I...love you!" Kira said back as he glance away from her eyes and down at the floor with a red face.

Lacus was so happy hearing what Kira had just told her, she had wait so long to hear him tell her that and now it had finally happened, she was almost crying out of happiness, as she hurried throw both of her arms back around him and pulled him back in while resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Kira!" hhe whisper back in to his ear.

Kira moved a little away from her and looked in to her eyes, his heart was beating even faster now then before, he had finally told her how he felt and it made him so happy, knowing that she felt the same way, that she loved him back.

"Lacus" he mumble as they again moved closer and share another big kiss, soon their tongue where again fighting playful with each other, which made both of them moan softly, but finally after kissing passionate for a few minutes.

Lacus broke the kiss and moved slowly away with her eyes half close, she always enjoyed the kisses, that she and Kira share and this had been one of the more nice ones, it had been so passionate and sweet.

But as the young woman sat there looking at her husband, she saw something in the corner of both of his eyes, something she knew by now, all to well what was. "Kira lets get some sleep, you look so tired and I miss sleeping in your arms" She said while standing up, to find her night clothes.

The young man just sat there a few seconds, watching the pink hair beauty, before he to stood up to find his own night clothes, soon after they where both lying in their bed, with Lacus resting her head on Kira's chest. "Good night Lacus" he mumble as he hold her close.

"Sleep well Kira" Lacus mumble to as the both slowly drift of to sleep in each other arms.

000000

Another place on the ship, Miriallia had just show the two Zaft pilots to a empty room, "here you go, I hope is ok for now" the girl said as she looked back at the two boys, "yes it looks fine miss Miriallia, thank you!" Nicol said while bowing to the girl.

"Yes it's really cool, I call the left bed!" Dearka declare loudly, making both the boy and the girl look over at him.

"Ahh damn that was the one I want" Nicol said with a little sarcasm in his voice.

Miriallia let out a small giggle as she looked at them. "I have go now, sleep well you two!" the girl said as she turned away and left the room leaving the two boys alone. "Damn I'm so tired!" Dearka said as he throw himself on the left bed.

Nicol looked away from the door and over at the Busters pilot, "yeah me too, it's been a hard day" He said while sitting down on the bed to the right.

"They a actually quite nice here on the Legged ship, don't you think so?" Nicol asked the other boy, who glance over at him.

"Your got that right, the food we just got was much better, then what we use to get back on the Vesalius" Dearka said while resting his head on the pillow and pulling the cover over himself.

"Hmm yes it was a nice meal" Nicol said as he laid down on his own bed, he tried one more time talking to Dearka, but the other boy didn't answer, he was already asleep.

"Good night Dearka" He mumble quietly, while he closed his own eyes, to get some sleep too, but it did take sometime for him to fall asleep, he couldn't help but think back to all the things he had heard and seen today, it was still hard for him to belive that the Earth Forces would go so fare, to even kill their own, just so they could kill the Zaft forces that had been at Alaska, how could they do it?

He turned over and looked in to the wall, still think hard about the war and all the things that had happened in it. "We need to stop this war, before even more people gets killed, is to terrible a thing to let it continue on like this, I just hope that mother and father will be able to forgive me someday, for what I'm going to do" He whisper determined.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will" Dearka said quietly over from his bed.

Nicol glance over at him, but the other boy didn't say anything else after that, he just laid there quietly like he was still fast asleep. "Thank you Dearka" Nicol said while closing his eyes again, this time he did fell asleep, as the Archangel continued flying slowly through the darkness heading back to Orb.

To be continued.

I got another question for you guys. We all know that Kuzzey leaves the Archangel when the ship gets to Orb, but a there anybody else, from the bridge crew that leaves too?

Thank you all in advance for the help.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all for the help, with the question about Kuzzey and the bridge crew.

I apology that it took so long to get this chapter up, but I had a few things I need to think through. You guys can read about that at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 21

It was early the next morning when Murrue step in to the mess hall, the first person her eyes felled on was Mu, who was busy talking with Sai, Miriallia and Murdoch. The woman couldn't help but smile a little as she stood there looking at the blond man, think about how happy she was that he had come back to save them.

Finally after standing there a few seconds she walked over to get a tray of food and sat down next to the blond man.

"Good-morning miss Murrue, did you sleep well?" Mu asked as he smiled at her.

"I guess it was ok, considering what happened yesterday" she said in a slightly sad tone while taking a bite of her food.

"Yeah I now what you mean!" Mu said as he too took a bite of his food chewing it slowly.

"What do you think will happen when we get to Orb captain?" Sai asked while looking over at the brown hair woman.

"I don't really know Sai, I think we just have to wait and see" She said smiling a little at the boy. Sai just nodded as he took a sip of his water.

That was when Nicol and Dearka enter the mess hall, "good-morning!" Nicol said in a cheerful as he walked over to get a tray of food, with the other boy walking slowly behind him. "I still don't get how you can be so damn happy, this early in the morning Nicol" Dearka complained in a tired tone as he sat down on and empty sit. "Not a morning person, are you?" Miriallia asked as she looked at the boy.

"The only reason I'm up is because Nicol said 'lets go get some breakfast Dearka!'" The boy said with a great deal sarcasm in his voice, as he glance somewhat angry over at the Blitz pilot, that just smiled back at him. "You can't sleep the whole day away Dearka" Nicol told him as he sat down next to Miriallia.

"You could at least, have let me try" Dearka said while resting his head on the table.

"Is he always like that in the morning?" Miriallia asked as she looked away from Dearka and over at Nicol.

"Yes it always take him about and hour or two, before he really wakes up" Nicol said as he smiled at the girl, who was again looking at the half asleep boy.

"By the way miss captain, where is miss Lacus and the Strike pilot?" Nicol asked while looking over at the brown hair woman, who had been talking with the blond man, "the pink princess and Kira are properly both still fast asleep in each others arms" Mu said as he lift his glass and swallow the rest of the orange juice in it.

"Why is it that they are allow to sleep the whole day away and I'm not?" Dearka asked while looking up from the table.

No one there answer him so he was soon again resting his head on the table, while the others continued talking. "I think it will take sometime before we see them today, they properly want to sleep as long as possible. And I think both of them really deserve it" Mu said as he got up to get his glass filled up again.

"That's a bit of a shame, I would like to take a small look over the Freedom together with the kid" Murdoch said from where he was sitting.

"Murdoch we promise Kira that we would leave everything in the Freedom along!" Murrue said in a hard tone while looking very serious at the man.

"I know captain, it's not like I want to take it apart, but as a mechanic I find the kids new machine very fascinating" Murdoch said as he took a big sip of his coffee.

"If you want to you could always help me look over the Buster!" Dearka said while looking up at the man. Murdoch turned his attention away from the captain and over at the boy, "that sounds ok too, we will begin working on it when we done eating!" the man said while smiling at the boy. Dearka nodded as he stood up to get his own tray of food. Soon he was again back at the table talking with the chief mechanic about what need to be looked over on the Buster.

Finally they where all done eating, so it was time to get back to work, Murdoch and Dearka left to go down to work on the Buster with Nicol joining them. Murrue and Mu headed back to the bridge. That left Miriallia and Sai along in the mess hall, "ok what do you want to do now Mir?" Sai asked while chewing down the rest of his food.

"I really want to talk to Kira and Lacus, but I don't want to wake them up" the girl said as she thought about what they could do now.

"Ohh I got it, we havn't seen Kuzzey at all today, maybe we should bring him some food, he got to be hungry by now." Miriallia said as she stood up and walked over to get another tray of food. "Ok that's a good idea lets go" Sai said loudly, as they together left the mess hall.

Soon after they got to the door to their friends room, Miriallia lift her hand and knock hard on the door. "Kuzzey wake up, we got breakfast!" She called out loudly, but there was no answer. After waiting a little she knock again, but there was still no respond from inside the room. Miriallia turned and looked back at Sai, "what now it don't seems like he is in there, should we just leave the food by the door?" She asked.

Sai step up to the door and knock on it, even harder then Miriallia, "Kuzzey are you in there?" He yelled but there where still no answer from inside the room.

"Lets just take a look inside, if he is not in there we can look someplace else for him" Sai said as he open the door to the room before Miriallia could give a replied.

The first thing they saw in the room made them both gasp in shock as Miriallia drop the tray she had been holding. "KUZZEY!" Sai yelled as he ran over to his friend that was laying quietly on his bed, his eyes where both wide open and he was shaking all over like he was freezing, even true the room was hot as hell. "Kuzzey say something" Sai said as he kneel down next to his friend, but the boy didn't move at all.

Finally Miriallia got over the shock and ran in to the room "Sai! WE have to get the Doctor and the captain down here right now, you go get some cold water!" she yell as she presse a button on the small monitor in the room, while Sai ran full speed out of the room to get what the girl had asked him.

Murrue and Mu had just enter the bridge when Miriallia face came up on the monitor. "CAPTAIN will you please hurried and come down to Kuzzey room, there is something wrong with him!" She yell loudly while a few tears ran down her cheeks.

Murrue blink when she heard that, "what's going on Miriallia?" She asked in a very serious tone.

"I don't know captain, he is shaking and sweating all over and we can't get through to him, it's like he doesn't know we are there, even true we a talking right next to him. I already called the Doctor and he is on his way here, so if you would..." the girl didn't get anything more out, before Mu interrupted her.

"Don't worried, we will be there as fast as we can" He said as he took Murrue's arm and pull her out of the room, soon they where running full speed down the hall heading for Kuzzey's room as fast as their legs could carry them.

Not much after that they enter the room and saw the Doctor looking over the boy while, Miriallia and Sai was watching both with a very worried expression on their faces.

"What happened to him doctor?" Murrue asked while the man was taking the boys blood pressure, the man didn't answer immediately he just continued looking over the boy, while the four of them where watching.

But finally he stood up and turned to look back at them, "it's some kind of nervous breakdown, properly cost by what happened in the last battle, the pure boy really had a hard time with all this fighting, the best thing for him now, is that he gets off this ship and home to his parents"

He said while looking back at the boy, "back there he should be able to get some real help, whatever he is going through it's not really my field, we just have to make sure he is ok, and someone should stay with him the whole time until we get back to Orb, I will go se if I have something that can get him to relax" the doctor said while walking out of the room leaving the four of them along with the boy.

None of them said anything for sometime, they where all to shocked right now to talk, but finally the silence was broken after a few minutes. "Damn it! why didn't we notice early that it was so bad?" Mu said as he took a step closer to the boy in the bed, looking sadly down at him.

"It is my fault, I should have seen that something was wrong!" Murrue said while looking down at the floor.

Mu open his mouth and was about to say something to the woman, when Sai beat him to it, "no is not captain! none of us knew and we are his friends, he really did a good job hiding, just how bad he was really feeling, so there was no way that you could have known captain!" The boy said loudly still using a sad tone as he looked away from the woman and down at their friend.

"He is right captain, it's not you fault" Miriallia said as she sat down on the empty chair there was in the room.

"Me and Sai will stay with him until we get to Orb, and when we get there we will get him of the ship immediately and back home ok?" Murrue nodded softly, after standing there a few seconds longer just looking at the boy, she slowly turned away and walked out of the room with Mu following right behind her.

"They are right you know, there was no way you could have known that he was feeling so bad" Me said as he walked quietly behind the brown hair woman.

Murrue stop and turned to look at the man, "I'm the captain of the ship, it is my responsibility to make sure that the crew don't have problems like this" She said using a angry and sad tone, when Mu heard that he took a step closer to her, where he slowly put both of his arms around her hugging her tight.

"That may well be Murrue, but you can't do everything, and neither I, Natarle or anybody else on this ship had notice that something was wrong with the boy, the only way you could have known he felt so bad, was if he had told you, but he didn't, so please stop blaming yourself, I think you are doing a great job!" the man said as he ran his hands up and down her back trying to make her feel better.

Finally Murrue moved her arms up and hugged him back, "thank you Mu, I'm so glade you came back" She whisper in to his ear as she stood there enjoying the hug that the two of them where now sharing. "And I'm glade I came back" He said back while running his hands through her long soft hair.

"We better get back to the bridge so we can tell Arnold to hurry!" Murrue said after standing there hugging for sometime.

Mu nodded slowly against her shoulder "you are right, we should hurry, but are you ok now?" He asked as he took a small step away from her and looked directly in to her eyes. Murrue smiled a little at the mans concern, "I'm find Mu, we should worry more about Kuzzey" Mu nodded while at the same time taking her hand and together they walked the rest of the way to the bridge, holding hands the hold time till they got there.

Soon after they both enter the bridge, "Arnold how long is there before we get to Orb?" Murrue asked as she sat down in her sit. Arnold looked over at her, "hmm about and hour or two captain" he said while looking back out, concentrate on piloting the big ship. "Ok I see, please hurry up, we need to get there fast."

Arnold again looked back at her, "yes captain" he said then he got the Archangel up to full speed.

"Captain what was wrong with Buskirk?" Romero asked a bit curious from his sit. Murrue looked over at him while thinking about what she should tell them, but before she could decide. Mu began talking instead, while at the same time setting down next to Arnold, "the boy had a nervous breakdown, that's why we need to hurry and get to Orb, so we can get him of the ship and home to his parents!" The blond man said in a very serious tone.

Everybody there immediately looked over at him, "what you can't be serious!?" Dalida asked in a shocked tone, from behind Murrue. Mu looked away from the window and back at him, "I am!" He said while looking back out again, not saying anything else.

"Damn it, I'm getting really tired of all those bad things that keeps happening, why the hell can't something just go right for ones?" Jackie complained loudly while giving the control box in front of him a small light kick not hard enough to break anything, but still enough to show the others there that he was in a bad mood.

None of the others there said anything, even true they all agreed with him, they all just sat quietly in their sits, each of them in their own thoughts, thinking about either Kuzzey or the thing that happened back at Alaska, the only thing that had gone right the last few days, was that Kira had came back alive. All of them hoped that things would get better when they got back to Orb.

000000

At the same time another place on the ship.

Kira Yamato was slowly waking up in his wife's arms and with her head resting on his chest, after laying there a few seconds just looking up at the ceiling, he tried to sit up, but the grip Lacus had on him made sure that he didn't get fare, he looked down at her sleeping face and smiled a little then he slowly tried to lift her of him, but that idea didn't work either, it only made her tighten the grip on him while at the same time rubbing her head deeper in to his chest, where she let out a small happy sigh.

While she did that, Kira just laid there looking down at her also with a small smiled on his face, she was so cute and beautiful when she was like this, it was almost like she was a real angel, and the boy couldn't help but ran his hand down over her hair.

He did feel a little bad that he was trying to get out of the hug, but there where a few things he need to do, such as going to the bathroom and after that he would like a little to eat. But when he was done with that, he really wouldn't mine spending the whole day, just laying in bed next to her, hugging her the whole time.

"Lacus, I have to get up!" he called out softly, but the girl didn't move at all, she just continued sleeping.

"Lacus please I..." He didn't get out more as she moved a bit and got even more comfortable on top of him. Kira blink a few times in confusion what was he supposed to do now, after think a little about it he again tried to move her of, he just success in moving her arms away and was about to get out of the bed, when she suddenly throw both of them back around him and pull him back down next to her, holding him even more tight.

As the boy again laid next to her, he slowly turned and looked back at her, the first thing he saw was a big smile on her face. "Lacus I know you awake!" He told her as he softly tickle both of her sides.

The pink hair girl let out a small giggle when he did that as she open her eyes and looked right back at him still with that big smile on her face, "how long have you been awake?" he asked her after hugging her a little.

"Since you first tried to get out of the bed" She told him in a very happy tone, while she moved over and gave him a small peck on his left cheek, which made a small blush ran over both of his cheeks, while he continued looking back in to her two sky blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Lacus, but I need to get up" the boy said quietly after watching her a bit, he could not help but feel a little bad that he was ruin the romantic mood, but he hadn't gotten anything to eat since he left Siegel Clyne's house and that was many hours ago.

Lacus looked at him a bit more, when suddenly his stomach growl loudly. The pink hair girl giggle softly when she heard that, then she moved slowly away from him and sat up on the bed. "It's ok Kira, I'm also hungry, lets go get something to eat" she said still using that soft tone.

Kira smiled as he sat up next to her "thank you Lacus" he whisper in to her ear while hugging her gently from behind.

Lacus glance over her shoulder back at him and saw a small caring smile on his lips, she smiled back while at the same time turning around in his arms, looking right in to his purple eyes, after watching him a bit she lean over and kissed him softly.

Kira immediately kissed back, it wasn't really that deep a kiss and it only last a few seconds before Lacus slowly pull back, "lets get going" She said smiling happily at him, Kira nodded just a single time before he step out of the bed, where he reach down to help her up.

After getting in to their normal day clothes they walked together hand in hand out of the room, with their two robots, jumping and flying around behind them.

A little later they enter the mess hall, the first person they saw was Miriallia who was in the kitchen making tea. "Good morning Miriallia!" Lacus call out to her friend, the brown hair girl turned and saw the married couple, both of them where smiling to her, "good morning you two" Miriallia said trying not to show how worried she really was right now, but of cause Lacus immediately saw right through it, "what's wrong Mir?"

Miriallia looked between the two of them, they both looked so happy right now, and she knew that they haven't heard what had happened to Kuzzey yet, after think it over are bit she decide that it was properly best that she told them.

"Mir are you ok" she heard Kira asked, as Lacus walked all they way over to her, she looked one last time at the two of them before she took a deep breath.

"Kuzzey had a nervous breakdown" she said in a quiet tone, while looking down at the floor.

"What!?" Kira asked loudly while taking a step closer to the brown haired girl, he wasn't really sure if he heard right. But just one look at Miriallia's face was enough to confirm that it was true what she had just said, he took a small glance away from Mir and over at Lacus, where he could easily tell that she was as shocked as him.

"What happened?" Lacus finally asked.

Miriallia looked up from the floor and over at both of them. "I don't really know, me and Sai went there to give him some breakfast, but we found him past out and shaking all over, the doctor told us that the best thing for him was to get him back home to his parent and out of this war, so as soon as we get back to Orb he will immediately be taken of the ship. Me and Sai will be watching over him until we get back there" She said quietly while getting ready to go back to Kuzzey's room with the tea.

She again took one last look at the two of them and saw a worried expression on both of their faces, "I'm sure Kuzzey would be happy to know that you both stop by" Miriallia said while walking out of the room caring the tea.

"Ok Mir, me and Kira will come by in a bit" Lacus called out after her friend.

When Miriallia was gone Lacus walked over and took Kira's hand, "lets hurry up and eat, after that we can go down and see him" She said as both of them sat down by a table.

Soon both of them where slowly eating their breakfast, each of them in their own thoughts, even true Lacus didn't know Kuzzey all that well, she was worried about him, but there where also something else on her mind, something she need to talk to Kira about, she lifted her head and looked over at her husband.

When Kira felt Lacus eyes on him he also looked up, which made their eyes meet, "Lacus are you ok?" He asked as they sat there looking at each other.

"Yes Kira I'm fine, but there is something I need to tell you" she said in a quiet, but still determined voice.

After looking at each other a bit more, Lacus again opened her mouth. "Kira you know I love you right?" The boy blink, he was a little confused about where this was going, but after looking at her a bit more he could see by her expression, that it was very important that he answer. "Yes Lacus I know and I love you too."

She smiled a little when she heard that, then she began talking again. "Kira do you know a guy named Athrun Zala?" Kira looked shock when he heard that name. "Yes...yes I do he is my childhood friend, it was him who gave me Birdy and he was also the one piloting the Aegis" He said while taking a small glance over at the robot bird, before he again looked back at Lacus.

Who just sat there quietly watching him, "Kira before the two of us meet, Athrun and I use to be engaged" She said looking away from him and down at the table.

"What! you did!?" Kira asked in shock.

Lacus looked back at him again, then she nodded softly, "yes we did, it was something our fathers sat up, I never really wish to married him, I always saw him like a brother, one that could relate to the pain of losing your mother" She told him in a soft tone.

Kira didn't say anything for sometime, he just sat there thinking quietly about what Lacus had just told him, the girl he was in love with, had been engaged to his best friend he couldn't help but feel a little jealous, but she did said that she only saw Athrun as a brother, he looked up at her again and he could easily tell by her expression, that she worried about what he was going to say, to what she had just told him.

When he saw that look most of the jealousy left him, he slowly stood up and walked around the table where he sat down next to her looking directly in to her blue eyes, soon after he reach up and softly caress her left cheek. "Lacus I admit I'm a bit jealous, it is just that I love you so most and I don't want to lose you."

"You wont lose me Kira, I will always be with you" Lacus said just before she throw her arms around his neck pulling him in to a hug.

Kira immediately hugged her back, "I'm so happy to hear that Lacus" He whisper while giving her ear a small kiss.

Lacus snuggled her face deep in to his shoulder as both her cheeks got a little red, "I'm happy too Kira" she said quietly while enjoying the hug. After hugging like that for sometime Kira took a glance to the side and down at the table, at his wife round robot that was still laying there, he couldn't help but smile a little, as he looked at it, then he slowly pull back just a bit so he could see in to Lacus' eyes, "so I guess it was Athrun who gave you Haro?"

Lacus smiled as she nodded, "yes that's right he gave me the first one as a gift, but when I told him how happy it made me having Haro he just continued giving me more and more of them" she said while looking away from Kira's eyes and down at her robot.

Kira let out a small laugh, "yeah I know I saw them all when I was at your fathers house."

Lacus again looked back at him "don't you think they are cute?" She asked while thinking about her small army of Haro's back home.

"That's not really the word I would use for them, I think they where more noisy than cute, not that it really matters just as long as you are happy Lacus, I'm happy!" He told her just before he gave her a small kiss on her lips.

After he pulled away, Lacus continued looking at him a few more seconds before she tight her grip on him. "Thank you Kira" she said in a happy tone while she slowly pulled away from the hug. "We better hurry up and finish eating, then we should go down and see Kuzzey, before we get to Orb" she said ones again looking a bit worried.

Kira nodded and together they went back to eating their food.

While Kira was eating his food Lacus couldn't help herself, but glance over at him from time to time, she was so happy that the conversation about Athrun had gone so well, he had been so understanding and at the same time so caring. And that made the love Lacus had for him grew even harder.

Finally they where done eating and left together for Kuzzey room to see the boy before the Archangel reach Orb.

When they got to Kuzzey's room Kira lift his hand and knock softly on the door, "come in" sounded Miriallia's voices from in side the room.

Kira opened the door and walked in with Lacus right behind him, both of them immediately looked at the boy in the bed, "how is he?" Lacus asked as she sat down next to Miriallia who was sitting on the other bed. Sai looked away from Kuzzey and over at Lacus, "there is really not most change, he did stop shaking a bit when the doctor gave him something to calm down on, but I agree that the best thing for him is to get off the ship" Sai said while taking a big mouthful of tea.

"We should be in Orb soon" Kira said as he walked over and sat down next to Lacus where he took her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"I just hope that he will be ok, ones he get of the Archangel" Miriallia said in a quiet tone while still looking at the boy.

Lacus turned her head and looked at the other girl "all of us here on the ship, are hoping that he will get better" Lacus said as she gave her friend a small hug. Miriallia nodded, "yes you are right Lacus" She said while pulling away from her, to again look over at Kuzzey.

Silence was the only thing that followed after those words, while the four teens just sat quietly waiting for the ship to get to Orb.

000000

About a half-hour later up on the Archangel's bridge.

Everybody there just sat quietly in their own thoughts doing what they need to do. When suddenly a big air plane flew right past them, "attention Archangel this is Ledonir Kisaka, is good to see you again but what brings you back here?" The man asked over the radio.

Murrue lift her head and look out at the plane, "hello Kisaka, will it be ok for us to landed? Then we will explain everything!" The woman said trying not to sound to sad, "yes it's ok please follow us to the same hangar as the last time you where here!" the man said back.

"Ok we are right behind you" Arnold said as he piloted the big ship towards the giant hangar.

"By the way Ledonir, Kuzzey Buskirk got a nervous breakdown just after what happened back at Alaska, so we where hoping that you could get a hold on his parents so we could get him back to them as fast a possible, and we also need to explain to them what happened" Mu said from his sit.

"I understand we will try and contact them as soon as we land, oh and another thing you don't have to worry about the explanation, I will find someone that can do that for you, if want me too" Kisaka said, just as Arnold turned the ship around and backed it slowly in to the big opened hangar.

"Ok Kisaka and thank you, I really don't know what I should say to them!" Murrue said sadly from her sit, just before the big hangar was closed around the Archangel.

Just as the Archangel enter the hangar a certain blond hair girl moved away from the crowd and ran to the entrance of the ship.

She press a button there, to get the door open. Soon after Cagalli was walking as fast as she could through the ships halls, looking around for Lacus.

Finally she caught a glint of the other girls long pink hair, "Lacus!" she called out and ran after her, it was first when she turned around the corner that she saw who Lacus was walking next to.

"KIRA!" She yelled out in a happy tone, as she ran as fast as she could towards the boy, and brought him to the floor, with herself on top of him.

"Kira you big moron have you any idea how worried I was about you!" she yelled loudly directly in to his face while a few tears ran down her cheeks.

Kira looked down at the blond girl that was crying on top of him, both Lacus and him had left Kuzzey's room just when the Archangel had enter the big hangar.

"I'm sorry Cagalli" he said quietly.

The girl didn't answer him she just hit his chest a few times. "You stupid idiot how could you do that to me and Lacus?!" She mumble while hugging him tight.

Lacus smiled a little as she stood there looking at them then she kneel down beside them and ran her hand slowly up and down Cagalli's back. "Is ok Cagalli both Kira and me are all right, so please don't cry anymore" Lacus said softly to the other girl.

When Cagalli heard Lacus voice she immediately moved away from Kira and sat on the floor next to the boy, "oh sorry about that Lacus, I was just happy seeing him again" The blond hair girl said as she used her sleeve to get rid of the rest of the tears, before she moved over and gave Lacus a small hug too.

"It's all right Cagalli, we are also happy to see you" Lacus said smiling at the other girl. Cagalli smiled back as she looked between the two of them, she couldn't help but noticed that both of them did look happy, but at the same time she could easily tell that something was not right, that there was something that was bothering the two of them, they both looked somewhat sad. "What's wrong guys?" She asked a bit curious.

Lacus and Kira looked at each other, "if you will come with me, I will explain it to you" Lacus said while standing back up.

Cagalli looked at the pink hair girl, then she nodded slowly and stood up too. "Kira! when me and Cagalli are done talking I'm going to take a shower, I will see you after that!" She said, while her husband to got back on his feet after Cagalli had knock him over.

"Ok Lacus, I will be down in the hangar working on the Freedom" He said while leaning over and gave her a small kiss on her lips.

Cagalli couldn't help but smiled as she saw Kira slowly moved away from the kiss, she could also see that Lacus was smiling and blushing at the same time. "I will talk to you later" Kira said as he turned away and walked of heading for the hangar.

"Where do you want to go talk Cagalli?" Lacus asked as soon as her husband was out of sight.

Cagalli immediately looked over at her friend, "hmm how about the mess hall then we can get a soda or something like that" Lacus smiled a bit at her then she nodded "that's a good idea, lets go" she said and together the two girls walked slowly down the hall.

At the same time up on the Archangels bridge, "you don't have to worry about anything miss Murrue, I will make sure that you and your crew are well taking care of" Uzumi said smiling at the woman.

Murrue nodded slowly "thank you sir, we are really grateful for all you help" she said while looking down at the floor.

"Kisaka have all ready contact the Buskirk so they should be here soon and I will personal make sure that the boy gets the best help he can get" The man said while looking around at the crew all of them looked like they could really use a few days to just rest and relax, not that he could blame them.

"I know that all of you a tired, but tomorrow I would like to hear what really happened at Alaska, if that's all right with you miss Ramius?" He said still looking at the captain of the ship. "Yes of cause sir, Mu, Kira and myself will be there as early as we can" Murrue said.

"That's ok just take you time and get a good nights sleep, then we can talk about it, when you all wakes up on you own. But for now I think all of you should just relax." He said as he turned and walked slowly to the exit of the room.

"Thank you sir!" Murrue said smiling a bit at the man just before he left the room.

"That went well" Mu said as he sat down in a sit and let out a big sigh.

Murrue turned and looked at the blond man, "yeah I think so too" she said while setting down in her own sit.

"Ok all of you are free to do what you want now" Murrue said while looking the bridge crew over.

"Thank you captain" Dalida said as him and the rest of the crew all left the room.

"Well I should be going too, there is a few things I need to talk with the kid about" Mu said while smiling at the captain. Murrue looked over at him and smiled back just a little. "Ok Mu I will talk to you later" she said and walked out of the room, before Mu could even answer.

When the door closed after the brown hair woman. Mu let out an even big sigh then before, why the hell didn't he tell her just now. He had finally realist that he was in love with the brown hair woman and when he finally got a change to be alone with her and to tell her he blow it, but maybe it was better considering the circumstance to wait till she was in a better mood, he just hoped that wouldn't take to long.

After think about it a bit more he stood up, even true he would have like to tell Murrue how he felt, there was nothing he could do about it right now, so he might as well go down and talk with the kid.

It did not take long for the blond man to find the boy, down in the hangar working on the Freedom. After watching the boy a few second he smiled a little and took a step forward. "Hey kid I need to talk to you!" Mu said loudly.

Kira didn't say anything at first he just stood there looking down at the man then he walked slowly down and over next to the man, neither of them said anything they both just stood there looking up at the Freedom. "Why ain't they saying anything?" Dearka asked from his sit on the simulator while taking a big mouthful of soda.

"I don't know Dearka" Nicol answer quiet while looking at the two pilots they had fought so many times in the past.

"So kid what are your planing to do now?" Mu finally asked in a quiet tone while glancing over at the boy.

Kira looked over at the man, "I'm going to do the best I can to stop this war. So many innocent people have die both of coordinators and naturals. I want all of us to live peaceful together. I don't think I will ever really understand why we have to fight, I don't hate naturals and I'm hundred percent sure that those natural friends I have don't hate me, Lacus or any other coordinator" Kira said as he looked away from Mu and up in to the Freedom's eyes.

Mu didn't say anything for sometime he just stood there looking at the teen, before he smiled a little.

"I will help out as most as I can Kira and I think Murrue and the rest of the crew will do whatever they can too!" Mu said loudly and took a look around the almost dark hangar, seeing both Murrue standing at the door together with Cagalli and the pink princess all three of them where listening to what him and Kira was saying, then he looked over at the two Zaft pilots, he did not completely trust them yet, but it was going in that direction.

"I'm going to help them out too, as long as the military back home wants to kill all naturals, then I can't follow their orders anymore, I can't live with myself if I have to help out with that" Dearka said quietly next to Nicol.

Making the green hair boy look over at him, "then both of us will help out" Nicol said back in a determined tone, while looking back at Kira and Mu.

Both of them where just standing there looking at the mobile suit, not saying anything, but suddenly the silence was interrupted by a mobil phone, they all look over at Cagalli who pull one out from her pocket and press a button on it, "hello this is Cagalli!" she said as she got it up to her ear.

"Ok i will bring him over right away!" She said turning the phone off again and putting it back in her pocket.

"Kira!" Cagalli yelled loudly, as she ran over to her friend with Lacus and Murrue following right behind her.

"Erica Simmons wants to see you, she says she have something to show you!" Kira nodded slowly and smiled at the girl.

"Ok then lets get going" he said while taking Lacus hand as she got over next to him.

"Hey can we come to?" Dearka asked loudly sound a bit like a small child as he ran full speed over to them, with Nicol walking slowly behind him.

"Yes of cause" Lacus said as she smiled at the two Zaft pilots.

"Thank you miss Lacus" Nicol said and with that, they all left the Archangels hangar.

As they where walking over to meet Erica Simmons. Mu glance over at Murrue who was walking next to him. He could easily tell that she was even more sad then before, "what's wrong?" He asked concerned. Murrue looked back at him.

"Kisaka have just told me that Panama have fallen to Zaft!" She said a bit sad, while looking down at the floor.

Everybody there stop and looked shock over at the woman. "Are you sure about that miss captain?" Nicol asked as he took a step closer to the woman.

"Yes I am, apparently the whole base was completely destroy, even true there a some rumours that the Earth Force used a new mass-produced mobile suit." Murrue said, while looking down at the floor.

"Damn it! it's only a few days since Alaska was destroy and they are already at it again!" Mu said loudly as he reach over and took Murrue's hand giving it a gentle squeezed.

"We have to stop this war no matter what, and make sure that no more people will get killed!" Lacus said while looking around at the people there, none of them answer her, but she knew by their serious expressions that they all agree with her. "Lacus is right, but for now lets go see what miss Simmons wants to show us!" Kira said determined, while walking off still holding Lacus hand and with the others behind them.

Soon after they meet up with Erica Simmons, "hello Kira is good to see you again, me and the girls where worried about you" she said while smiling at the boy.

"Thank you miss Simmons it's nice to see you too" Kira said and smiled back at the woman.

Erica turned away and began walking towards a big door at the end of the room, when she got there she again turned and looked at Kira. "Now that you are back, I think is best I give you this back to you" she said while opening the big door. All of them walked inside and the light was turned on and they could all see the Strike gundam standing in front of them.

As Kira stood there looking at his old machine a big smiled spread on his face, "after all the repairs was done, I install a new OS system" Erica said proudly while still looking up at the machine. It was only when Mu began talking that she looked over at him. "It's the OS that Kira made right, the OS for a Natural?" Mu asked as he looked over at the woman, with a big smiled on his face, he already liked where this was going.

"That's right commander, we only need to find someone to piloted it."

Mu was about to say that he was going to do it when Cagalli began talking, "I will do it!" She said as she took a step closer to the machine.

"I'm sorry Cagalli, but I think is better that Mu piloted it" Kira said while looking over at the blond man.

"And why is that!" Cagalli asked in a slightly angry tone.

"Because Mu have piloted the Skygrasper most longer then you have Cagalli so he knows better what the Striker Packs can do" Kira said as he again looked back at his old machine. Cagalli really want to arguing back, but unfortunately she could see the logic in what Kira just said. "Hmm...ok!" She said clearly not happy.

"Is all right Cagalli you can always take the other one when it's finish" Lacus said as she put her hand on Cagalli's shoulder.

Cagalli looked at Lacus a bit confused. "What do you mean Lacus?" Cagalli asked, while they all look at the pink hair girl.

Lacus turned and pointed over at something in the corner of the room, "that one over there" She said as they all looked over at what she was pointing at.

"It's that the rest of the Duel?" Dearka asked a bit surprise and shock at seeing his old friends mobile suit again.

"Well...yes it is" Erica said in a quiet tone while looking down at the floor.

"Kira I thought it was almost whole after your battle with it, what happened to it?" Murrue asked as she looked away from it and over at the boy. Kira didn't answer he just walked a little closer to the machine and looked it over.

"Well true be told it was almost completely intact after Kira's battle with it, but I tried to see if i could find someway to make something like the Assault Shroud to the M1 Astrays!" Erica said trying hard to hide her embarrassment.

"And let me guess you couldn't do it right?" Cagalli asked, while looking angry at the woman.

Erica slowly shook her head, "well no I couldn't" She said as she again looked down at the floor.

"How long will it take to put it back together again miss Simmons?" Lacus asked from where she was standing next to Kira.

Erica looked over at the pink hair girl. "A couple of weeks maybe, but enough with that, lets get Commander La Flaga in to the Strike!" the woman said as she walked of with great haste, before any of them could come with even further comments, about her playing mad scientist.

Not much time after that Mu was setting in Kira's old machine, he slowly move the mobile suit around getting use to how difference this machine moved compare to the Skygrasper, but finally after a little more training he stopped and looked at the Freedom in front of him "Ok kid lets do it!" Mu said as he got the mobile suit in to a ready stand.

Kira smiled a little as he looked at the Strike, "I still think it's to early for you to be sparring against me" The boy said with a great deal of humor in his voice.

"Why you! I'm going to make you regret saying that!" Mu said as he charge full speed at the Freedom and thrust out the training saber.

Kira hurried got his shield up to defend himself. Mu immediately tried to push the shield away so he could hit the Freedom, but he was force the move back as Kira slammed his own saber out trying to hit the Strike left side.

Mu glance a bit angry at the kids machine as he got a little distance from it, how the hell was he supposed to beat the kid. But finally after thinking it over a bit more he made a decision if he could take out the Freedom's legs then he was sure to win.

He again ran forward this time holding his shield up in front of him, so the kid wouldn't see what he was going to do, as he got closer Kira slammed his saber out and hit the shield.

When that happen Mu hurried let go of the shield and thrust his saber down full speed trying to hit the Freedoms legs, but unfortunately the kid was to good to fall for a trick like that, as he immediately jumped back when the shield started falling.

"Damn you kid!" Mu said, while laughing loudly at the same time, it was clear that the blond man was enjoying this.

"Sorry Mu but I wouldn't go down that easy!" Kira said also laughing loudly as he gave the Strike's shield a small kick back over to the other machine.

Mu bent down and pick it up and got the Strike in to a ready stand, "ok ready for the next round kid?" The blond man asked still sound like he was having the time of his life.

"You just bring it Mu" Kira said back using the same tone, while he got the Freedom ready.

In the meantime up in the control room a great deal of people where watching the battle. "I thought this would be over by now, with the Freedom being so much stronger then the Strike" Dearka said as they saw the Strike again charge forward and hitting the other mobile suit's shield.

"Yeah me too" Nicol said next to him as he looked in wonder at the two machine.

Lacus looked over at them and smiled, they could of cause all hear what the two of them where saying, "it's because they are not really training any more" she said as she looked back out at the two machines still with that happy smile on her face.

They all looked over at the pink hair girl, "if they are not training then what the hell are they doing!?" Cagalli asked loudly as she again looked out at the two fighting giants. "Yes I would like to know that too miss Lacus?" Nicol said curious.

Lacus looked around at the people there and smiled at all of them, "it's more like they a playing like a couple of small kids that just got new toys" Lacus said as they heard Kira and Mu again began insulting each other while at the same time laughing loudly.

"I think Lacus right" Murrue said as she smiled to at what the two of them where saying to each other, you could really hear just how most the two pilots cared about each other. "That's just stupid!" Cagalli complained as the two of them ones again began fighting in their little game.

"Don't say that, I think it's good for both of them, the two of them have really been under a lot of stress lately and if acting like small kids helps get some of it out, then I'm happy for both of them" Murrue said as she glance over at Cagalli.

"Every thing will be all right Cagalli, we all still need to have some fun from time to time and not always worry about the war, so I think it's best to let them play till they are finish" Lacus said as she again looked at the mobile suits.

The blond girl didn't answer she just let out a small sigh as she too continued looking at the Strike and the Freedom.

While that was going on Mu was think hard about how he was going to beat the kid, finally he got a new plan, he slowly took a step forward and got ready.

In the Freedom Kira watch the Strike careful trying to find out what the blond man was up to now when suddenly out of no where Mu lift both arms and throw the shield as fast as he could at the Freedom, Kira hurried got his own shield up to defend himself, just as he knock the shield away Mu was on him, Kira immediately got out of the way from the first thrust, then he got his own saber up too take the next attack.

As they stood there in a lock, Mu tried to find someway that he could get the Freedom down, but as he stood there trying to keep the other mobile suit back.

Kira gave a hard powerful push with his own saber making him lost his balance, on the way to the floor Mu hurried kick out, hitting the Freedom's left leg not enough to make it fall over too, but still enough make it take a small step back.

As the Strike land on the floor Mu laugh loudly again, "ok kid, we will just say that this was a tie!" The blond man said as he got the mobile suit back on is feet.

"You are a bad loser Mu!" Kira said over from the Freedom also still laughing.

"Hey I didn't lose I just said it was a tie" Mu said as he again pick up the Strikes shield.

"If you say so Mu, but don't you think is best that we quit now?" Kira asked back.

"Hmm ok kid, lets do that, I'm getting a bit hungry over here, but one last thing kid, this it's not over yet!" Mu said with a great deal of humor in his voice as the Strike lifted it's right hand in a threatening way.

In the Freedom Kira smiled as he looked at the Strike. "Ok Mu but just so you know I will beat you every time!" Kira said using the same tone as the blond man.

"We will just have to wait and see" Mu said as the two mobile suit walked slowly together to the exit of the room.

Some time later the Archangel crew and the two Zaft pilots ones again enter the big white ship.

The first thing they saw when they got inside was Sai and Miriallia walking towards them, "we been waiting for you to get back captain, we just want to tell you, that it's not long since Kuzzey parent where here to get him" Sai said in a sad and quiet tone, while looking down at the floor.

"I see how did they take it?" Murrue asked as she looked over at Miriallia for answer.

"Not that well both of them where quite angry, at what happened to their son, they even suggest that me and Sai should hurry and get of the ship. But on the other hand I can't help but be grateful that Mr Kisaka was here to talk to them, he was a really big help in calming both of them down" Miriallia said, as she let out a sad sigh.

Murrue nodded as she thought about what Miriallia had just said, but after thinking it over she again looked up at the two teens. "Ok you two I'm really happy that you looked after him until we got here, but why don't you both go down and get some sleep, the two of you most really need it!" Murrue said as she smiled a little at them.

"Ok we will captain, goodnight!" Sai said as they walked of.

When the two of them where out of sight, Dearka turned and looked over at Kira and Lacus. "Who is this Kuzzey they where talking about?" He asked a bit curious.

The married couple both looked over at him. Lacus was the one that answer, "he was one of the bridge crew, but unfortunately he got a nervous breakdown after Alaska, he was shaking and sweating all over!" The girl said as she slowly grab on to Kira's arm.

"Ahh pure guy" Dearka said in a quiet tone while looking sadly down at the floor. He really did feel sorry for that Kuzzey person someone who was effect that badly by all the fighting really shouldn't be in it to begin with. This of cause wasn't the first time for him to hear about something like that happening, he had heard a few stories back home about how some Zaft soldier really went over the deep end, because of all this fighting and killing.

The boy took a deep sad breath and took a small look around, before he continued looking down at the floor. As he stood there thinking about what he heard back home his thoughts turned some where, else to the brown hair girl.

She had looked so sad about what had happened to her friend and for some strange reach Dearka really wanted to comfort the girl, even true he didn't know her all that well.

Dearka was suddenly ripped out of his thoughts when Kira began talking next to him. "Lets all go get something to eat" the brown hair teen said, as him and miss Lacus slowly walked of, still with the pink hair girl holding on to her husbands arm.

The rest of the people there looked after them a bit, then they all slowly followed the couple to the mess hall.

To be continued.

As you guys properly already guess by reading this chapter Cagalli is going to be the one piloting the Duel, the choices on who to put in that mobile suit stood between Mu and Cagalli, but in the end I think it will be more fun with Cagalli in that machine.

Now I know all of you are thinking about what I'm going to do with the Strike Rouge. After think long and hard about it I have decide to take that mobile suit out of the story. I'm sorry about that, you Strike Rouge fans out there, but I think the good guys have enough mobile suits already. Now I only need to fine out if I should call it 'Duel Rouge.' Hmm decisions, decisions, decisions...!

Ohh by the way what would you guys call that round thing? The Raider keeps throwing around.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you all for the help, with the question about the Raider. I hope all of you will like this chapter.

Chapter 22

Athrun Zala was slowly flying over the rest of the Alaska base in his new Justice gundam, looking down at the giant crater that was left after the explosion. He wonder a few second how the Earth Force could do something like this.

Was it just him or was this war getting more and more violent it seem like every where he went the only thing he found was trace after a lot of people getting killed.

After looking around a bit more he began think about where to go next, it was not like there where signs saying that the Freedom and Buster went that way, but it was not like he was in a big hurry to find them, finally he made up his mind and left the area, before any of the Duel like mobile suit down at the crater could notice that he was there.

000000

At the same time back in Orb four people where leaving after their talk with Uzumi Nara Athha, they had all been shock to learn that if the small country didn't join the Earth Alliance it would be consider a support of Zaft and a enemy of them. But lord Uzumi had told them there was no way that the country would do that.

Murrue and Arnold was walking in front talking loudly about what still need to be de done on the Archangel.

While Kira and Mu was walking quietly behind them, listening to the conversation, finally Mu looked over at Kira. "Why isn't the pink princess with you today?" He asked as he smiled a little at the boy.

Kira looked back at the man, "when it was time to go, I tried to wake her up, but she just rolled over and continued sleeping, so I left her a small note saying where I was and that I would hurry back" Kira said as he looked up at the light blue sky.

Mu nodded to what the boy said as he looked forward again at the gorgeous brown hair woman there. God she was just so beautiful and he loved speeding time with her so much. He continued looking at her for sometime, while thinking about how he felt about the woman. "Hey Mu!" Kira called out next to him.

Mu gave a small shook with his head and looked back at the teen, "yes what is it?" He asked as he took another small glance back at Murrue.

"You are drooling" Kira informed him with a big smiled on his face. Mu blink when he heard that, he could not help but be a bit annoyed that he had been caught doing something like that. "Shut up kid" Mu whispered as he looked away again.

The next thing he heard was Kira laughing quietly to himself. Mu turned and glance angry at the kid that was still busy laughing.

Mu was just about to tell Kira to shut up again when something caught his attention. "Hey miss Murrue me and Kira here need to do something, we will meet you back at the Archangel after that!" Mu said loudly as the woman turned and looked back at them.

"What is so important that you need to ran off now?" Murrue asked as she looked hard at the blond man.

"It is nothing to worry about, we will be back before you know it" Mu said as he turned away and grab Kira's collar and walked of dragging the boy with him.

"What is going on Mu?" Kira asked confused while the man pulled him over the street not answering.

"Here we are!" Mu said as they arrive at their destination. Kira turned and looked at what Mu had pulled him to.

"Mu this is a jewelry store" Kira said, like the man didn't already know that.

Mu rolled his eyes at the kid, "yes I been think about it some time now and I know I'm in love with her and I want to do everything I can to make her happy so when this damn war is over, I'm going to ask her!" The blond man said determined, while smiling a bit at the kid.

"I'm happy for both of you, Mu. I really am, but what has this got to do with me?" Kira asked confused as he look at the store.

"You are the only one I know right now that are married, so I want you help in finding the best ring" Mu said.

Kira again looked back at the man. "Ok I understand that Mu, but you do remember that me and Lacus was married in out space, so we don't have any rings"

Mu smiled at the boy, "yes I remember kid, but just help a friend out here ok, maybe you can even find something for the pink princess" the blond man said as he walked over to the door of the store and opened it.

Kira stood there a few seconds thinking about what Mu had just said, then he slowly walked over to the door and enter the store together with the blond man.

As they got inside both of them looked around and saw many jewelers in there and a few paintings on the walls, they also saw the shop own talking to an older woman. "So what are we looking for exactly?" Kira asked after he was done looking around.

Mu walked over to a display case and looked down at some rings that was safely hidden behind a wall of glass. "I need one that makes it clear for her just how exactly I feel about her!" Mu said as he looked over the rings.

Kira nodded, he could understand that he took a step closer and looked over another display of rings, "but do you even know what kind of ring miss Murrue would want? I don't think I ever have seen her with any kind of jewelry before" Kira said while glancing over at the man before he continued looking at the rings.

"I know the right one, when I see it" Mu said back in a determined voice, while walking over next to the teen.

"Hey that's the one!" The blond man yelled loudly in a happy tone, making Kira give a small jump next to him and the man and woman look over at him. When Kira finally got over the small shock, Mu had just given him, he looked down at the ring that the blond man was still pointing at with eager.

Kira had already seen that ring, but he of cause had no idae what kind of ring Mu was looking for, and the one they both where looking at now was really pretty not that Kira knew much about jewellery, he didn't even know what kind of ring it was, but he was quiet sure that any woman would love that one Mu had his eyes on right now.

Finally the woman was done shopping and was leaving the store with whatever she had just brought, when the door close after her the old man walked over to them. "I'm sorry about that gentleman, what can I help you with?" He asked in a kind voice.

"That ring down there!" Mu said still using the same tone as before.

The old man looked down at the ring and smiled, he then open the drawer and pull it out and laid it down in front of Mu, who immediately pick it up to looked it over. While the old man began telling him what he knew about it. "How much is it?" Mu asked when the old man was finally done talking.

Kira almost got the shock of his life when the old man said what he want for the ring, he took a look over at Mu to see his reaction to the price. But the blond man still had a big smiled on his face as he nodded slowly, "ok I will take it" Mu said happily it was just the perfect one for Murrue.

The ring was expensive, but money wasn't really a problem for him, he still had most of his salary from working for the Earth Alliance and he had been in out of space most of the war, so he hadn't really spend any of it, even when he brought this he would still have some money left.

After the blond man was done paying for the ring, he put it in his pocket then he turned and walked over to Kira who again was busy looking at a few other rings.

"Something you would like for the pink princess?" Mu asked curious.

Kira looked back at him for a second, before he looked back at the blue ring he had been looking at it would stand really well with Lacus eyes. "Yeah kinder, but I don't have any money" Kira said quietly, still looking at the ring.

"If you want to I could pay for it, I don't really mind" Mu said and smiled when Kira looked back at him in shock.

"But Mu I couldn't ask you to do that, beside I would like to pay for it with my own money!" Kira said while again looking back at it.

Deep inside he really want to do something nice for Lacus and that ring was just right. "Are you sure?" The blond man asked. Kira nodded slowly then he turned and smiled a little at the man, "we better get back to the Archangel" The boy said in a slightly sad tone as he walked over to the door.

Mu followed him just as Kira opened the door the man stop, "oh wait I need to ask the ring guy something about Murrue's ring why don't you go get us both a soda?" Mu said loudly.

Kira nodded and left the store to do what Mu had asked him, just as the door close Mu walked back and look at the ring the boy had been looking at, it was a beautiful one too and he could see why it had caught Kira's attention it would go pretty well with the pink princess eyes.

The blond man thought back to all the times the boy had saved the Archangel and by doing that saved the woman Mu loved and cared about, they all really did owe Kira a favour or two, and Mu was the type of guy who would like to return at least some of them.

He could always give the ring to the boy the next time he save his skin or something like that, "hey can I get that one too?" Mu asked with a big grin on his face.

Not long after that Mu left the store with the two rings he had just spend all his money on, it wasn't long before he saw the boy, who was walking towards him with a soda can in each hand, "here you go" Kira said as he gave Mu one of the cans.

"Thank you kid" Mu said still with a big smiled on his face while he opened the soda.

000000

While that was going on Lacus was walking back to her and Kira's room, she had just finish taking a shower.

The pink hair girl finally got to the room and opened the door, she was a bit disappoint that Kira was still not back, she picked up the note and looked it over one more time, before she sat down on the bed where she began to comb her hair.

It of cause took sometime to get her hair, just the way she liked it, now that she had so much of it, but finally she was done, she pick up her hair pin and put it in her hair just the right place, then she stood up again and got ready to leave the room.

Soon after the pink hair girl was walking down the hall with Haro jumping around behind her yelling her name loudly.

After walking around for sometime the girl reach the mess hall, when she got inside she saw Miriallia talking with Nicol and Dearka. "I still can't help but wonder what will happen now?" The green hair boy said.

"I don't know either we just have to wait and see what the captain says when she gets back" Miriallia said while smiling at the two boys.

"I really wish something will happen soon I'm getting edgy with all this waiting around" Dearka said in a quiet tone as he looked up at the ceiling thinking about all the things that had happened the last few days.

"I understand what you are saying, but I think we should be grateful for the time we can relax, is not something we do often on this ship, before we reached Alaska we where under attack by the four Zaft gundams the whole time, they just wouldn't leave us alone!" Miriallia said as she glance at both of them.

The two Zaft pilots didn't say anything, both of them looked down at the table, "we are sorry about that miss Miriallia" Nicol finally said in a quiet tone.

Miriallia let out a small giggle, "is ok you two, I was only kidding" She said as she smiled a little at the two of them.

They both looked back at her and saw the teasing expression she had on her face, but before they could say anything someone else did.

"That was not nice Mir" Lacus said over from the door, all three of them looked over at the pink hair girl and saw that she too had a smile on her face.

"Ahh they will be ok Lacus, but by the way where is Kira?" Miriallia asked curious.

"I think he is of with miss Murrue and Mu, to talk about what's going on" Lacus said as she walked over and sat down beside her friend.

"So that means it wouldn't be long now before we will know, what's going to happened next, right!?" Dearka asked, in a loud exciting tone.

"I think that's the case" Lacus said as she looked very seriously at the Buster's piloted. "But I do think Miriallia's right, you should relax when you got time for it"

Dearka nodded to what the girl said, he did understand what she meant. "I know miss Lacus and it's not like I look forward to get in battle. I'm just a bit nervous and I don't really know what I should do with myself right now, I already looked the Buster over two times" the boy said, as he let out a big sigh.

"All of us here is nervous Dearka, just try and relax at least just a little" Nicol said next to him in his normal kind tone.

Dearka looked over at the other boy as he through about what they all had just said to him. He of cause knew that they where right after thinking it over just a bit more he nodded slowly. "Ok I will try" he said as he lean back in his sit.

"That's all we are asking Dearka" Nicol said back.

000000

In the mean time Cagalli and Kisaka was entering the ship, Cagalli immediately looked at the four mobile suit that was standing there.

They really would be a big help, as she stood there looking at the machine, Murrue Ramius came towards them, "hello you two, how is it going?" She asked.

Cagalli looked away from the gundams and at the woman, "hello miss Murrue, you said that you where going to tell the crew about the Earth Alliance and what they where planing, right?" Cagalli asked, in a very serious tone.

Murrue nodded slowly, "yes I am ready, but the thing is that Mu and Kira disappear on our way back from your house, I'm very sorry that the two of you had to come all the way here" the captain said as she looked down at the floor.

"What do you mean they disappear!?" The blond girl asked loudly making Murdoch and the rest of the mechanics look over at her.

"Well we where on our way back here when both of them suddenly ran off" Murrue said as she thought back to the scene.

Cagalli didn't say anything at first she just stood there in her own thoughts thinking about where the two of them could be, how could they ran off like that when Orb was in so much danger. Finally she opened her mouth and was about to ask where the two of them had disappear so she could go look for them, that was when both of them enter the hangar.

The blond girl immediately ran full speed over to them. "Where the hell have the two of you been!?" She yelled loudly making them both take a small step away from her. "Answer me HOW can you run of like that!?" She yelled even louder then before.

"Please stop yelling Cagalli" Kira said as he slowly moved his hands away from his ears, while looking at the angry blond girl.

"Yeah seriously girl, you'll get all wrinkly, if you keep being so angry" Mu said as he rubbed both of his ears.

Kira took a small glance over at Mu, before he looked back at the girl, he swore that he could almost see smoke coming out of her ears and it looked like she was just about to blow up, he hurried took yet another step away from her.

It had been along times since Cagalli had been so angry, not since the battle with the Desert Tiger had she felt this mad. She slowly opened her mouth and got ready to yell at the blond annoying man, to give him a very big piece of her mind and to tell him that she wouldn't get wrinkles and if she did it was certainly none of his business.

But just as she was about to began, Kisaka put his hand on her shoulder. "Easy there Cagalli, we did not come here so you could fight with the pilots of the ship, we came here because miss Murrue are about to tell her crew everything that's been going on, so please take a deep breath and calm down." The man said.

Cagalli looked back at the big man, before she glaring one last time at the blond man, then she walk of to the other end of the hangar. "God Mu, I think Mr Kisaka just saved you life" Kira said from behind the man, while whipping the sweet of his forehead.

Mu turned and looked back at the boy, "ahh don't you worry about it, I had everything under control" He said as he turned away again and walked over to Murrue.

Kira rolled his eyes as he stood there looking after him, he knew it would be long before the crew would be gather down here so he just had to wait, he was quite sure that Lacus would come down here too.

And he was right, soon after Sai's voice ran through the Archangel asking all crew members to gather in the hangar. It wasn't long after that before he saw Lacus enter the hangar together with Miriallia and the two Zaft pilots. Immediately when Lacus saw him she ran over to him and pull him in to a small hug. "I missed you when I woke up this morning" She whisper in to his ear.

"I'm sorry Lacus, it was just that when I woke up, you where just laying there you looked so cute and beautiful, that's why I couldn't get myself to wake you up, I thought it was better to let you sleep a little more." Kira whisper back in to her ear, while at the same time giving it a small kiss.

Lacus pull back just a little and smiled at him. "Is all right Kira just as long as you keep coming back to me." Kira gave her a gentle smiled, as he pull her back in to the hug "of cause Lacus, I will always be right back."

"Ok you two, this is very cute and all that, but the whole crew is here and miss Murrue is about ready to began, so could you put you flirting on hold, until she is finish!" Cagalli said in a angry tone, while taking a small glance over at the blond man next to the captain and got and even more angry expression on her face.

"Ohh sorry about that Cagalli" Lacus said as she smiled at the other girl.

Cagalli didn't say anything she just walked back over to Kisaka. "What is she so angry about?" Lacus asked in a wondering tone, while she looked away from her retreating friend and back at Kira. "I will tell you later, I promise" He said just as Murrue began talking loudly to the crew.

"As you all know the Archangel is now a runaway ship, and that means I no longer have command over any of you. But all of you should know that an Earth Alliance fleet is on it way here to Orb, we been told the reason for that, is because Orb refuse to join force with the Earth Alliance and because of that it would be consider a support of Zaft!" Murrue said loudly.

"But that is just so crazy!" Jackie said loudly making Dalida and Sai look over at him, before the captain continued speaking.

"The Orb government is doing every thing it can to stay neutral, and is even right now trying for a diplomatic solution. But giving the way the Earth Forces have reacted up until now, we think that the chance to avoid a battle a rather slim. Orb is already getting their defense force ready for battle and have ask all civilians to evacuate the city. And all of us here have to make a very big decision as well, to either stay here and fight to protect Orb or leave and go back home to your family. And one last thing it was a really big honor to have lead all of you!" Murrue said as she gave the whole crew a deep bow.

While the captain was standing there talking, Kisaka was looking around at the crew, most of them had a shock expression on their faces at what the captain had just told them, not that he could blame them, he too would be shock if he had been in their shoes.

After looking around a bit more his eyes finally land on the two red Zaft uniform at the end, it did look a bit strange seeing them together with all the Earth Alliance uniforms that the Archangel crew was still wearing. He continued looking at the two Zaft boys for a bit, before he heard the captain finish up her speech and bow deeply to the whole crew.

Soon after the crew was leaving the hangar, some of them in deep thoughts about what they where going to do, but most of them already knew and was walking back to their post, and a few of them where heading to their rooms to begin packing.

Cagalli lift her head and looked around at all the retreating people, it didn't take long before her eyes land on Lacus and Kira walking through a door at the end of the hangar, the blond girl immediately decide that she want to talk with the two of them. She hurried ran full speed for the door hoping to catch up to the married couple.

"Kira! Lacus! wait up!" The blond girl yelled loudly, when she finally saw them walking next to each other, holding hands. Both of them stopped and turned around to look at her, it wasn't hard for either of them to see that the blond girl was in a bad mode. "Are you ok Cagalli?" Lacus asked in a worried tone.

"No Lacus if it continues like this Orb will...Orb will...!" that was all she got out, before tears began running slowly down her face. Lacus took a step closer to the other girl and pull her in to a hug. Cagalli immediately began crying loudly on the other girl shoulder. After calming her down a bit, Lacus open he mouth.

"I'm sure everything will be all right Cagalli. All of us here are doing our very best to help out, isn't that right Kira?" The pink hair girl asked, as she took a small glance over at her husband. "Lacus right Cagalli, me, her and everybody else, will do everything we can to protect Orb" Kira said determined, while smiling a bit at the blond girl.

Cagalli slowly pull away from Lacus and looked between the two of them, they both had small but caring smiles on their faces. And Cagalli couldn't help but smile back just a little. She was happy that both of them where here, they really where good friends.

"Thank you, both of you!" the girl said as she let out a small sob. Lacus nodded as she again reach over and took Kira's hand.

"Is ok Cagalli, why don't we go down and get something to drink?" The pink hair girl asked in a gentle tone while looking over at he husband.

"That's sounds like a good idea, don't you think so Cagalli?" Kira asked as he looked away from Lacus and back at the blond haired girl.

Cagalli didn't say anything she just nodded slowly and together they walked of heading for the mess hall. As Cagalli was walking behind the couple she looked down at their hands that was still holding on to each other in a tight grip.

For some reach while looking at them she could not help but imagine herself and that blue hair Athrun guy she had meet a few times, walking together like Kira and Lacus was doing right now, his handsome face continued running through her mind as she thought back to the time where she gave him, her necklace, a small blush ran over her cheeks, when she began thinking about the hug the two of them had share the last time she had seen him.

For some strange reason she missed him right now, she really want him to be here next to her, holding her hand the same way Kira was holding Lacus hand, it was easy to tell that the two of them had gotten even closer since the last time they had been in Orb and that they loved each other very much.

She wonder if she and Athrun would look just as happy as Kira and Lacus looked right now. After thinking it over a bit more, she began thinking about what Athrun maybe was doing at this exact minute, she really hoped where ever he was that he was all right, that he hadn't got himself killed.

000000

At the same time another place, the person that was on Cagalli's mind was walking around looking at all the parts from his old mobile suit.

Finally Athrun stop when he got to the Aegis's head, he stood there a few seconds looking in to it's eyes, as he thought back to the battle he had the last time he had been on this island, the battle where he had killed his own best friend. "Kira" He mumble as he let out a big sad sigh.

While he stood there think about Kira, he suddenly heard something behind him, "who do you think that is?" A small voice asked.

"I don't know, but he sure do look scary!" another voice said this time a bit more loudly. Athrun turned and looked over from where the voices was coming from and saw three children hiding between the Aegis's fingers. Immediately when he got eye contact with them, they ran off as fast as their small legs could carry them.

Athrun confuse blink as he looked after them, it was not like he was going to hurt them or anything like that, but he didn't really have time to think about before he again heard a voice. "What are you three running from!?" It asked loudly.

Athrun looked over at the place where the children had ran of to and saw them come walking back this time together with a small girl their own age. "We can't go back, there is some scary looking guy down there!" One of the boys warn.

When the girl heard that she stop in her tracks and looked back at the three boys. "I don't care what's down there! We just found that cool playground a few days ago and we are not going to lose it!" The girl said determined.

When Athrun heard the girl say that he let out a small laugh, that was when he saw a man walking slowly towards the four of them. "What's wrong children?" The man asked in a kind tone.

All four of them turned and looked back at the man and smiled. "Reverend Malchio!" They all yelled happy as they ran over to the blind man.

"There is some guy down at our playground!" one of the boys said loudly as he took a look back down at the destroy mobile suit, only to see the blue hair guy walking towards them. When he saw that he immediately tried to hide behind the blind man.

When Athrun got close to them he smiled at the four children, before he gave the blind man a small bow to show his respect. "It is an honor to meet you reverend Malchio!" the boy said polite.

"The honor is all mine, will you please tell me your name young man?" The Reverend asked as he reach down and took the hand of the child behind trying to clam him down. "Of cause sir, I'm Athrun Zala!"

The Reverend didn't say anything for sometime he just stood there thinking it over, after a little while he again open his mouth. "So you are Patrick Zala's son?" The blind man asked.

Athrun look down at the ground. "Yes that's right" he said in a quiet tone.

"Hmm I see, why don't you come with us and get a cup of tea and something to eat" the man said as he turned away and began leading the children back to his house. Athrun looked after the five of them for a few seconds, before he slowly follow them.

It didn't take long before they where back at the Reverend's house, "now children ran of and play while I talk to our guest and don't go to far ok?" the blind man said in a kind tone, while smiling at the four children. "Ok reverend Malchio!" they yelled loudly, then they ran of doing what they where told. As soon as they where gone, the man turned back to Athrun. "Lets go inside so we can sit down, ok?" the man asked.

Athrun nodded slowly to the man only to realize a half second later that he could not see it. "Yes thank you sir" He answer in a polite tone, while following the man inside the house. When the two of them got to the living room the Reverend slowly walked over and sat down in a chair.

Athrun just stood in the door opening watching the blind the man for a bit, before he too step in to the room and over behind the Reverend. "So Mr Athrun can I ask why you where down there on that beach?" The Reverend asked, ending the silence that had been over them since they step in to the house.

"Well I was just taking a look around, the mobile suit down there used to be mine" Athrun said quietly while again thinking back to the battle.

"Hmm ok I understand, the children have told me that they like playing around down there by that machine" The man said as he smiled back at Athrun.

"That's good! I think it's most better, that it's used that way, then me using it for war" Athrun said as he too smiled a little.

The Reverend nodded as reach over and picked up the remote to the television, then he turned it on. The person on the screen immediately began talking about what was going on between Orb and the Earth Alliance. Athrun just stood there watching the screen in shock, finally he looked away from the screen and back at the blind man.

"It looks like it can't be avoid now, it wouldn't be long before they start fighting" The blind man said sadly.

"But why Orb and the Earth Alliance?" Athrun asked.

"War is a very easy thing to start, but it is so much hard to end" The Reverend said still in that sad tone. Athrun was about to answer, when two boys come up to him he looked at both of them in wonder. "So you are a part of Zaft right?" One of them asked.

"Yes that right" Athrun answer quietly, that earned him a very hard kick on his leg.

"I hate Zaft and when I'm old enough I will come and beat you all!" The boy declare loudly, before he ran off together with his friend.

"I'm sorry about that, is not a long time since he lost his both of parents in this war" the Reverend said quietly.

Athrun didn't say anything, he just turned and looked in that direction that the two kids had ran off in. After a little he walked slowly over and sat down on the couch, was all of this really right, if the war continued on like this even more people would end up suffering just like that boy, finally he let out a big sigh as he sat there thinking about what he was going to do now.

000000

In the mean time back on the Archangel's bridge, Murrue was standing by the window deep in her own thoughts. "You do know, that the captain shouldn't look that depressed right?" Mu asked as he walked over next to her, Murrue turned and looked at the blond man for a few seconds, before she look back out the window.

"They say only ten of them left the ship, that's amazing right? I think that the rest of them want some payback after what happened back at Alaska" Mu said, as he smiled at the woman.

Murrue again looked over at the blond man, "now that you mention Alaska I have something I want to ask you" the woman said quietly.

"Ok ask away" Mu said loudly.

Murrue watched him for a few seconds before she open her mouth, "why did you come back, you where just about to be transfer, isn't that right?" She asked.

Mu just took a step closer to her, "yes that's right, but there was no way I would let the ship be destroyed, I could not bear the thought about losing the woman I love" Mu said next to her.

When Murrue heard what he just said she turned and looked directly at him with big eyes, "you mean..." that was all she got out before, Mu grab her arm and pull her in to a deep kiss. I didn't take long before Murrue join in, kissing the man just as deeply as he was kissing her, she could not help but let out a small moan when he slowly moved his arms around her waist pulling her even closer.

After kissing a bit more like that they moved a part, "I really love you Murrue."

The woman didn't answer she just stood there with her arms around his neck looking in to his eyes. "I love you too Mu" she finally said in a quiet tone, as a few happy tears left her eyes and ran down her face. "Please don't cry" he said, as he slowly moved in and began gentle kissing the tears away from her two red cheeks, while at the same time running both of his hands softly up and down her back.

Murrue just stood there a few seconds enjoying all the small kisses that he was leaving all over her face, when suddenly just as the blond man was about to kiss away yet another tear from her cheek. Murrue turned her head a little to the side and found his lips again, kissing him even more passionate, then he had kissed her before.

As the man and woman stood there holding and kissing each other, Mu reach down and touch the two rings that was still in his pocket, thinking about if he should ask her now, but that was when Murrue pulled away from him. "I really like this Mu, but we have no idea about what's going to happened tomorrow so don't you think is about time we go down and get some sleep?"

Mu looked at her a bit more, then he nodded just a single time, "yes let go" he said quietly, as they together walked over to the door and left the bridge, soon after they where walking slowly down the hall, holding hands the whole time, finally they got to Murrue's room. "I will see you tomorrow" She said in a happy tone, while still holding his hand in a tight grip.

Mu smiled a little at her, as he lean in and gave her another kiss, "count on it!"

Murrue immediately smiled back as she pulled the blond man in to one last hug, before she opened the door to her room and walked in.

After the door closed, Mu again reach down and touch the two rings, he had really want to ask her just now, but he knew that it was better to wait until things got at least a little more peaceful. "Goodnight Murrue" He said just loud enough for her to hear it through the door and with that he turned away and walked off.

Inside the room, Murrue stood quietly thinking about what had just happened between her and Mu, it had been a very long time since she felt so alive and happy, she walked slowly over and sat down on her bed where she reach up and touch her lips.

"He is a good kisser" she mumble as a small blush spread on her face, she was already looking forward to see the blond man tomorrow, after a few seconds just sitting there she again stood up and began getting ready for bed.

It wasn't most later before she was in her sleeping clothes and under the cover, still think about the handsome man she was in love with.

"I really hope whatever happens tomorrow that he will be ok" she whisper quietly as his smiling face continued running through her mind. While laying there deep in her own thoughts, she began slowly drifting off and it did not take long, before she was fast asleep.

000000

Another place on the ship Dearka was walking back to his and Nicol's room, that was when he saw that brown hair girl he had been talking with a few times, "hey girl, what are you doing out here so late?" Dearka asked loudly from behind her.

Miriallia turned and looked at the boy, "my name is Miriallia, please call me that instead of girl" she said in a slightly angry tone.

"Ok, ok what are you doing out here Miriallia?" Dearka asked while giving the girl a kind smile. Miriallia look at him for a few second before she smiled back.

"I was just thinking" she said as she looked down at the floor.

"Hmm I see, but I most admit I'm a bit surprise that you didn't leave the ship too" Dearka said as he walked up next to the girl.

Miriallia looked over at him before she let out a small sigh. "To tell you the true a small part of me want to leave and go back home to my mom and dad, I really miss them, but I don't like the idea of leaving, Lacus, Kira and all my other friends and let them go off fighting on their own, I want to help out as much as I can" The girl said determined.

"Wow you really are a brave girl!" Dearka said loudly while still looking over at her, in his eyes she was truly amazing.

Miriallia took a small glance over at the boy and felt a small blush ran over her face, because of the compliment, "why thank you my good man" she said in a haft teasing tone, while still giving him a small smile.

"Hey! that's ok my lady" he said back, using the same tone she was using.

"Ahhh here we are, it was nice talking with you" Miriallia said as they stopped in front of her room.

"The pleasure was all mine, my lady" Dearka said as he gave her a deep bow.

Which finally made Miriallia laugh loudly, "this was fun I will see you tomorrow" She said still smiling at the boy.

Dearka nodded, "of cause my lady!" he said as he turned away and walked off, still with a big smile on his face and with the cute girl looking after him.

It didn't take long before Dearka got back to the room that he share with Nicol, he open the door and enter the room, the first thing he saw was Nicol setting on his bed reading in a newspaper that he had picked up somewhere, "hello Dearka welcome back" Nicol said not even looking away from the paper.

"Thank you Nicol" Dearka said just before he throw himself on his bed.

"You been gone for sometime now, what where you doing?" Nicol asked a bit curious, still looking down at the paper.

"Not most, I was just talking to that Miriallia girl, she is really cute" Dearka said quietly while looking up at the ceiling, not notice that small angry glance Nicol was sending him.

"By the way Nicol what have you been doing today?" Dearka asked while stretching both of his arms up over his head and letting out a big yawn.

"I looked over the Blitz to make sure that it was ready for battle" Nicol said as he put the paper down on the floor and laid back down on his bed to go to sleep.

"I don't think you have to worry about the Blitz, that Murdoch fellow really knows what he is doing, when working on a mobile suit" Dearka said, while again yawn loudly.

"Hmm I guess you are right, but never mind that, lets get some sleep" Nicol said in a quiet tone, as he turn his back to Dearka and looked in to the wall.

Dearka looked over at Nicol, he could of cause easy tell that his green hair friend was mad about something, he wonder a few seconds about what could be wrong, but in the end he decide that he was perhaps just tired. "Goodnight Nicol" Dearka mumble, before he fell asleep.

Nicol didn't answer immediately, he just continued looking in to the wall for sometime, before finally he turned and looked over at the other boy. "Goodnight Dearka" he said quietly, then he turned away again and looked back at the wall.

Thinking hard about the brown hair girl he had meet on board this ship. "Damn it" He mumble before he closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was very early the next morning, the sun haven't even risen yet. Muruta Azrael slowly enter the bridge on the Powell, "hello captain are things ready for us to begin?" He asked while sitting down in his sit.

The captain turned and looked at the blond man, "yes Mr Azrael everything is ready, you just give the order and we can begin the attack" the captain said, with a small smile on his face.

"Excellent, but what about those three?" He asked while thinking about those three new machines that was on this ship, and the three morons that was going to pilot them, he really hoped for their sake, that they wouldn't screw up. "They are just about to get in to their machines now" the captain answer.

Meanwhile down in the hangar, three people had just finish drinking their share of Gamma Glipheptin and was now walking to their mobile suits, soon all three of them where inside their machine powering them up, "hey boys!" Sound a familiar voice over the radio.

"Yes what is it?" Clotho asked loudly not showing the blond man one hint of respect.

Not that Azrael care about what the three of them thought about him, "it is extremely important that you don't damage the mass driver or Morgenroete, you got that!" he said in a very hard tone.

"But we can destroy everything else we want right?" Shani asked, but he didn't get an answer.

"Why the hell don't you two just shut up and lets get going!" Orga yelled as he got the Calamity ready to leave.

"Yeah your right, this will be fun!" Clotho said in a happy tone. Soon after three different colour gundams left the Powell heading full speed towards Orb ready to destroy everything that could get in their way, the Calamity riding on top of the Raider and the Forbidden in front of them.

Back on the Powells bridge, Azrael looked over at the captain "Ok let's begin the attack!" He said as all the warships began moving forward.

000000

Meanwhile on the Archangel, Kira and Lacus was fast asleep in each others arms, when the alarms began ring all over the ship.

Both of them sat up in a hurry, "what's going on?" Lacus asked tired, while at the same time trying to get the sleep out of her eyes.

"Level 1 battle station! the Earth Alliance have start their attack much early then expect!" Sai's voice call out over the speakers.

The two of them where immediately out of the bed, "I have to get down to the hangar!" Kira said as he gave Lacus a small kiss on her lips before he left the room still dressed in his pyjamas. "Be careful Kira!" Lacus yelled after him just as the door closed after him.

It didn't take long before Kira enter the hangar in his space suit, the first thing he saw was the Aile Strike pack being put on the Strike, after that his old mobile suit was launched from the ship.

Kira didn't waste any time and ran full speed to the Freedom soon after he was inside the cockpit, "Kira please be careful we are detecting three stranger mobile suits out there!" Miriallia said over the radio as the Freedom was put on the catapult.

"Ok I will! Kira Yamato Freedom heading out!" He yelled loudly as the mobile suit left the ship.

The first thing he saw when he got out there, was a great deal of mass-produced mobile suit fighting the M1 Astray's down on the ground. He immediately activate the target lock system, shooting both the heads and the right arm off some of the mobile suits.

He was about to continue fighting the mobile suits when he saw a Orb ship blow up, he flew full speed at the explosion and saw a blue mobile suit flying around on top of some strange black thing. The two plasma cannons jump over the Freedom's shoulders and he shoot of both off them trying to hit the blue machine, but unfortunately he missed as the blue one jumped away, from the black one and land down on the ground where it immediately began destroying M1's.

Just as Orga got rid off the closed M1's he turned and looked up at the strange machine that had just shoot after him, "what is that thing!?" He asked loudly.

"How the hell should I know, but never mind that I just want to destroy it!" Clotho yelled as he flew full speed at the white mobile suit.

Back in the Freedom Kira was just about to follow that blue one when the black thing began attacking him, he got in between the two yellow shoots and use his beam rifle to shoot back, that was when the black plane transformed in to a mobile suit where it throw off the mace that it had on it's left arm.

Kira hurried got out of the way just as the thing flew right past him, he again shoot of his beam rifle trying to hit the black machine.

That was when he was attack from behind by a green gundam. "Damn it!" He yelled loudly as he evade the red shoots that the green one was firing at him. As he got out of the way he shoot of his beam rifle at the green one, but just as the beam was about to hit it flew of in a different direction. "It deflect the beam" Kira mumble as he again shoot at the green mobile suit getting the same result as before.

000000

While Kira was fighting up in the air, Mu was doing everything he could to hold of the Strike Daggers, the Earth Alliance had really caught them with they pants down, they all knew that they where going to attack today but none of them had expect it to be this early. "Damn it" he mumble as he destroy yet another one of the Earth Alliances new machines.

"Commander look out!" Asagi yelled over the radio, Mu immediately jumped out of the way just as a single red shot hit the place where he had just been. When he got down on the ground he turned and saw a really well armed blue mobile suit.

That was about to attack him again, when it was suddenly knock over from behind by something they couldn't see. "You are not the only one who can attack from behind!" Nicol said as the Blitz got in to their sight.

Orga looked up at the black machine, "why you! I'm going to rip you to pieces!" He said as he got the Calamity back on it's feet. Just as he was about to attack the black one, it disappear again. "What the hell! get back here you coward!" he yelled loudly while looking around for the black thing, but couldn't see it anywhere, that was when he again began shooting at the red and white machines that was all over the place.

"Are you ok commander?" Nicol asked as the Blitz show up next to the Strike. Mu looked over at the black machine, "yes thank you kid, but we need to try and slow that blue thing down, the M1's can't handle it!" He said determined.

Nicol turned and looked down at the blue mobile suit. "Ok then lets get going I will try and knock him over one more time, then you can attack from the front"

"You got it!" Mu said as the two gundams took of heading back towards the blue mobile suit, that was busy firing at everything that was too close it.

Just as Nicol got closed to the shooting lunatic he flew full speed in to the back of the Calamity, but unfortunately this time it only took a few steps forward.

Just as Orga got his mobile suit steady on is feet again he turned and shoot of all the Calamity's weapons at the place where he had just been.

That was when he was attack from behind by that other mobile suit it was shooting at him, with it's beam rifle trying to hit him, "You two a really annoying!" He yelled as he shoot off both shoulder cannons after the Strike, but he missed as he was attack by a third machine, this one had two cannons, one on each arm.

Orga looked around at the three machines, he could now see the black one too, after a few seconds just looking at them he shoot off all the weapons the Calamity had, but the Strike and Buster jump out of the way and the Blitz disappear again. But it was only a few seconds later, before all three of them attack him again, this time all at ones.

000000

Inside the Archangel Lacus was on the bridge looking out after the Freedom who was busy fighting against the two other mobile suit. She really hoped that Kira would be ok, she could easily tell that those two machines was very dangerous. "Kira!" she mumble as she saw the green one deflecting yet another one of the Freedoms shoots.

"Aim Gottfrieds FIRE!" Murrue yelled loudly, as the two cannons was shoot of at one of the Earth Alliances ships destroying it completely.

"We got six more Spearheads at two a clock!" Miriallia report loudly.

Murrue immediately yelled out a few orders as the ship began firing at the incoming air crafts, shooting five of them down, witch made the last one flew away from the ship in a hurry, but it didn't get fare before it was shoot down by a single missile from the Archangel.

000000

Outside in the battle Kira again evade the mace from the black machine, and got the Freedom up side down where he shoot of both plasma cannons, but the black one transformed back in to a plane and flew full speed away from the two red beams. That was when the green one attack from the side, Kira hurried got his shield up just as one yellow shoot was about to hit him.

Then he immediately shoot of both rail cannons, again hitting those damn deflectors, that was when he saw the green one heading straight for him with it's scythe ready for attack, he hurried pulled out a beam saber and got his shield up to defend himself, just as the scythe was about to hit him. After that, he thrust the saber full speed forward, trying to cut the arms off the green mobile suit.

But unfortunately he missed as the mobile suit backed away from him, just before the saber could hit it, Kira hurried grab his beam rifle and again shoot at the machine, but just like last time the beams where deflected, that was when he again was attack by the black one, it came flying in shooting after him like crazy.

He evade to the side, then he shoots of the two plasma cannons and the beam rifle after the black one, then he flew full speed after it, while again pull out a beam saber, just as he got close enough to cut of one of the black ones wings off, it transformed back in to a mobile suit mode, where it immediately shoot of a red beam from it's mouth.

Kira got the shield up to take the shoot, then he flew away in a hurry just as the green one again began attacking him. "Damn!" He mumble as he looked at the two machine, that again was coming at him, maybe it was better to try and get some distance between him and the two of them, with that he shoot off all the Freedom's weapons at the two mobile suits, then unfolded the wings and flew away full speed.

"Hey! where the hell is he going?!" Clotho asked loudly.

Shani didn't say anything he just lick his lips, he really liked fighting this guy, he was a real challenge. After looking at the white machine for a few seconds, he took of full speed after it, determined to destroy it. "Shani wait up you bastard!" Clotho yelled as he again transformed and followed the Forbidden as fast as he could.

"There he is, game over pal!" Clotho yelled as he began shooting at the white machine, Shani just flew in trying again to hit it with his scythe, but it evade to the side and shoot of the two shoulder cannons at him which he again deflected making the shoots hit the ground.

Back in the Freedom Kira turned and shoot of his beam rifle after the black machine, but it again transformed and throw the mace after him.

Kira immediately activate the seed and pulled out a beam saber, just as the mace past him, he slammed the saber out cutting the cable to the round weapon, making it fall straight to the ground. After that he shoot of both the plasma cannons and the rail cannons at the black machine, but it transformed ones again and evade the beams, then flew full speed at him.

In the Raider Clotho had to try really hard to control his temper. "I hate this guy!" he yelled loudly as he shoot of the cannon that was in the Raiders mouth.

"I like him, he is fighting really well" Shani said in a very crepy tone while at the same time shooting at the white machine, trying to hit it with everything he got, but it was really fast and it evade all of the shoots making them hit the ground instead.

Kira continued moving, trying hard to keep the green machine from hitting him, finally there was a small break in the shooting. Which Kira immediately used to get back out over the ocean, still with the two machine after him. Both of them shooting at him like crazy.

000000

Meanwhile just above all the fighting a red mobile suit was flying around looking down at what was going on underneath him, the first thing that caught Athrun's attention was the Freedom fighting both a green and black mobile suit, but as he got a little closer he saw the Blitz and the Buster fighting a blue machine. "Dearka, Nicol!" He whisper as he looked down at them.

Down on the ground Dearka jump out of the way from another shoot from the blue mobile suit, in mid-air he shoot of both beam cannons trying to hit the machine but he didn't have time to aim properly so he missed, when he got back to the ground he immediately jump away again, to not get hit by two green beams from the blue mobile suit.

That was when the Strike again attack the enemy, shooting it's beam rifle at it, but as Mu got in close to the blue machine he was force to get out of the way in a hurry, just as the Calamity shoot off the cannon it had in is chest, and the beam rifle in the Strike's hand was destroy, the Calamity took a step forward and was about to shoot at him again, when three missiles was shoot at it. Orga hurried moved out of the way and saw the black one coming at him.

Nicol activate the beam saber that the Blitz had in is right arm, just as he got close to the blue machine, it shoot of the two shoulder cannons at him, he hurried got the left arm up to defend himself, as one shoot flew right past him, but unfortunately the other shoot hit the left arm directly blowing it completely off the Blitz and made the black machine land hard on the ground.

Inside the Blitz, Nicol shook his head trying hard to get the dots away from his eyes, when he finally success in that he saw the Calamity standing directly in front of him, he immediately closed his eyes as the weapons on the blue machine began glowing. "NICOL!" He heard Dearka yell loudly. Just as it was about to kill him a red thing flew down from above slamming directly in to the chest of the Calamity getting it away from the Blitz.

Nicol slowly opened his eyes and looked at the red machine that was now in front of him, he saw that thing that had saved him land on the back of the mobile suits, "Nicol, Dearka are you two ok?" Asked a very familiar voice.

"Athrun!" Nicol called out as he got his black machine back on is feet.

"Is good to see you again Nicol" Athrun said in a happy tone.

"Never mind us Athrun go help Kira I don't think he can handle those two much longer!" Dearka said loudly while shooting at some of the Strike Daggers that was coming at them, "what do you mean?" Athrun asked a bit confused.

"Kira is in the Freedom go help him!" Nicol said as he too began fighting the Strike Daggers.

Athrun looked at his two friends machines for a few seconds, as they fought together with the Strike.

After that he looked up at the Freedom, that was still fighting the two other machines, was that really Kira, if it was he need to help him, if there was anyway he could make up from what happened last time the two of them meet he would do it, and with that the Justice took off full speed, heading as fast as it could towards the three fighting mobile suits.

Kira again got out of the way from another shoot from the black mobile suit, then he hurried shoot two times back at it, before he flew full speed straight up, nearly avoid getting both of the Freedoms legs cut of by the green ones scythes. The melee weapon flew right under the Freedom, only missing the legs by a half metre.

Immediately after Kira got above the green mobile suit, he shoot of both rail cannons down at the it, again hitting the two beam deflectors.

That was when the black one choice to attack from behind, shooting off the red beam it had in is mouth and it would have hit the back of the Freedom if not the shield of a certain red machine took the shoot. "What the hell is going on now!?" Clotho yelled angry as he looked at the red mobile suit that had stop him from destroying the white one.

"Don't know, don't care, I just want the first one!" Shani laughed as he flew as fast as he could, towards the two mobile suit, with the scythe ready to fight.

"Fine with me, I'll take the new one!" Clotho said determined, just as the Raider transformed.

Just after saving his friend, Athrun lowed the shield and shoot of the beam rifle at the black machine that was also coming at them, it got out off the way in a hurry just before the beam could hit it. Athrun immediately got the shield back up as the Raider now in mobile suit mode began firing back at him.

Inside the Freedom Kira looked with big eyes at the red machine, that he had only seen ones before, when he got the Freedom. "The Justice!" he mumble in wonder, as he saw it putting together it's two beam sabers, then flying full speed towards the black one, thrusting the staff out after it, but he missed as it again transformed and flew away in a high speed, just before the weapon could hit it.

"Kira? Kira Yamato can you hear me?" Athrun asked as he again got his shield up to take the shoots that the Raider was now firing at him from it's right arm. After that he flew between two other shoots and slammed the staff down at the black mobile suit, that defend itself with is right arm.

After a few seconds being locked like that the Raider throw itself back and shoot off both the mouth cannon and the two on it's right arm, but it missed as Athrun moved to the side and all three shoots flew right past him as he again flew at the black mobile suit.

"Athrun! what are you doing here? Zaft has nothing to do with this battle" Kira said as he evade two yellow shoots from the green mobile suit, while at the same time shooting off the two shoulder cannons at it. After they where deflected, he pulled out a beam saber and charge the Forbidden that got out of the way in a hurry, while at the same time shooting of it's plasma cannon.

Kira evade the red beam as he again thrust the saber out after the mobile suit.

"I'm not here because I was order to, I'm here because I want to make up for what happened last time, both to you and to Lacus, but also because I made the decision to be here!" Athrun yelled as he pull out a beam boomerang and throw it after the Raider, that rolled to the side, while still shooting off the two energy cannons that it had in is flight mode, which made Athrun response, with the two beam cannons that was on the Justice backpack.

000000

On the Archangels bridge the crew was looking with big eyes at the red mobile suit that was now helping the Freedom. "What is that thing?" Dalida asked, but no one had an answer. "Never mind that now people, just concentrate on the battle!" Murrue yelled at the crew, as she again gave them a few orders.

Lacus could not help but look at that red machine, whoever it was inside it, she was grateful that he had show up just as the black machine was about to kill Kira, she did not want to lose Kira one more time, the last time had been one of the most painful experience in her entaire life. "Kira" She mumble as she saw him fighting together with the red mobile suit.

000000

In the meantime down on the ground Mu finish off yet another Strike Dagger, he sat quietly for a few seconds breathing hard then he was about to continue, when something not that fare from his mobile suit caught his attention, he had a little difficulty seeing what it was because it was cover with branches, he thought about the battle a few seconds and he did remember seeing Kira fly over this area with the two enemy mobile suits after him.

That was when the two Zaft pilots land next to him, "hey commander are you ok?" Nicol asked over the radio.

"Yes I'm fine, but will the two of you please cover me there is something I need to do!" Mu said as he opened the Strikes cockpit, where he began lowing himself to the ground. "What? Don't tell me that he is going on a bathroom break!" Dearka said loudly.

"Lets just cover him!" Nicol said as he began shooting at some incoming Strike Daggers.

"Ok! but he have better hurry, there are many of them!" Dearka yelled while firing both of the Busters cannons.

When Mu got his feet on the ground he ran as fast as he could over to what he had seen, but it was a difficult because of all the trees that had been knock down and all the other things that had was laying in this area, but finally he got over to it where he pull away a few small branch and saw a small brown hair girl just laying there, she was bleeding a little from a scar on her forehead and her face was a bit pale.

Mu hurried pulled his glove off and reach down and touch her neck, it took a half second before he felt a pulse, the girl was still alive.

He let out a big sigh of relieved as he push the rest of the branch away from her and pull her in to his arms where he looked her over from other injuries, but she did look ok, he was ripped out of his thoughts by an explosion he hurried looked up and saw more Strike Daggers coming this way, he immediately began making his way back to the Strike. "Just hold them back a few seconds more boys" Mu mumble as he carry the girl over a few trees.

Finally he was back next to the Strike, and it wasn't much later before he was back in the cockpit with the girl resting beside him, "ok boys I'm back now!" Mu said over the radio while breathing hard. "It's about time!" Dearka said loudly as he again shoot after the Strike Daggers.

"What where you looking for down there commander?" Nicol asked.

"It was a little girl!" Mu said as he used a beam saber to cut down one of the Strike Daggers that was now all the way around them.

"What? is she still alive?" Nicol asked in a worried tone, while thrusting his saber in to one of the machines.

"Yes she is ok, for now! but it will be better both for her and us that we get away from here and join up with the Astrays!" Mu yelled as he gave another one of the Daggers a hard kick, before thrusting his saber in to it's cockpit. "Then lets go!" Dearka yelled as he jump straight in to the air, where he put the two cannons together, then shoot it off down at the Strike Daggers, where a great deal off them blow up.

Immediately after Dearka got back down on the ground the three mobile suits took off, away from the still incoming Strike Daggers, it didn't take long before they saw three M1 Astrays fighting against the Earth Forces mobile suits. Nicol jump down and shoot of his beam rifle at one of them just before it could reach the Astrays, Dearka also land next to them and began shooting at ever enemy mobile suit in sight.

"Hey girls are you ok?" Mu asked over the radio as he land next to Juri's Astray still with the beam saber ready to fight.

"Yes commander we are ok, but I really wish that those Earth Forces guys would take a hint and get lost!" Juri said in a slightly angry tone as she got her shield up to take a shoot, before she began shooting back at the closed Strike Dagger.

"Yeah tell me about it!" Asagi yelled as she thrust her saber in to one of the Daggers and jump away just before it explode.

"Maybe they are just to stupid to take a hint!" Dearka said as he destroy two more of the Dagger.

"Then lets continued give them even more HINTS, until they get the message!" Mayura yelled as she land next to Mu and Juri, where she began firing of her beam rifle. "Ahh you got to love a woman who can take charge!" Mu said, while at the same time evading the beam from one of the Daggers, then flew full speed at it and cut it's rifle in half, just as it was about to shoot at him again.

The Dagger got back in a hurry and reach up to take it's own beam saber, but just as it was about to pull it out, Mu jumped forward and thrust his saber in to the cockpit killing whoever was in it.

Just after seeing the Dagger collapse at his feet, Mu took a look over at the unconscious girl, she did have a bit more colour on her cheeks now, but the scar on her forehead was still bleeding. "Damn It! I have to find someone that can give her some medical attention!" He mumble as he jumped away from one of the Daggers that was coming at him.

Mu land right beside the Buster who immediately shoot down the following Strike Dagger. "Damn those bastards there are so many of them!" Dearka yelled loudly.

"Yeah we know Dearka, but we have to hold them back!" Nicol said as him and the three girls continued fighting the Daggers.

"I hate to ask this, but I need to get out of here!" Mu said while shooting of the machine guns in the Strikes head.

"What don't tell me that you are going to the bathroom again!" Dearka said loudly.

"Don't be stupid Dearka, you are worried about that girl, it's that right commander?" Nicol asked while landing next to the Strike.

"Yes that's right! but I do feel bad about just leaving you boys and girls here!" he said in a angry tone.

That was when the three Astrays land next to the gundams "I don't really get what you guys are talking about, but you just get going commander, we will take care of everything here!" Asagi said.

"Yep she is right, we don't want her to get even more hurt!" Dearka said, Mu took a fast look at the five mobile suit, then he turned away and took off.

"Thank you I will back before you know it!" He said as the Strike disappear from the battle.

"Ok girls here they come are you ready?!" Nicol asked as the saw a new group of Strike Daggers coming their way.

"Ha! they wont know what hit them!" Mayura said and the fight was on.

000000

At the same time another place on the ground Orga was looking up at the four fighting mobile suits above him. "Hey boys are you still awake in there!?" He yelled as shoot of both shoulder cannons at the red and white machine, that both evade the two shoots, witch resolute in that he almost hit the Raider and the Forbidden instead, not that he really care if he did hit them.

"Orga you idiot! watch where you a aiming those things!" Clotho yelled out over the radio, as he maneuver out off the way from the red mobile suit that ones again tried to hit him, with it's beam staff.

He immediately transformed where he began shooting at the red one with the weapons on the right arm, but most off the shoots either missed or hit the shield, as the mobile suit came at him with that damn staff.

That was when two green beams flew past him, from down on the ground. Clotho took a small glance down at the blue mobile suit, as it ones again shoot up here this time hitting the Forbidden that deflected the beams, so they almost hit him instead.

"Shani! you big moron!" He yelled as he again began fighting the red mobile suit, while at the same time mumbling every cursed word that he could find about his two 'friends.'

Orga could of cause hear everything that Clotho was calling him, how dare that guy do that, he was surely going to make him regret it, he took aim up at the Raider and was about to shoot when the white one got in his linie of fire, "why you bastard get out of the way!" he yelled while firing both cannons up at the white mobile suit.

In the Freedom Kira again evade the giant scythe and shoot of his beam rifle at the Forbidden that of cause just like early used it's deflectors, but Kira continued shooting at it a few more times, then he stop and wait a few seconds until he saw it low both deflectors, he immediately used Full Burst Mode and shoot off all the weapons that the Freedom had at the Forbidden, but just as they where about to hit, it got the deflectors back up again making all the beams flew of in different directions.

"Damn! I thought I had it!" Kira mumble as he again began shooting his beam rifle at the Forbidden making sure that the green mobile suit couldn't do nothing else other then defend itself.

As Kira was fighting the Forbidden, he could not help but be glad that Athrun was fighting the Raider so he did not have to worry about being attack from behind, he had only just finish that thought when suddenly he was attacked from below, he hurried out of the away, just before the two green beams could hit him and got over beside Athrun, the next thing the two of them saw was the blue mobile suit taking off from down on the ground, heading straight towards them.

Or so they thought, but instead it flew right past them and shoot of both it's beam cannons after the black one, that immediately began fighting back with everything it got.

Athrun and Kira was both shock and confused as the two enemy mobile suits continued fighting with each other, "what the heck is wrong with those guys?" Athrun finally asked.

"I Don't know, but be careful with the green one Athrun is not fighting like the other two" Kira warn, as he looked away from the still fighting mobile suits and back at the Forbidden, but it wasn't moving at all, it was just hanging there when suddenly it turned and flew full speed away from the battle.

Kira looked back at the other two just as the black one transformed and grab the other one, then it too flew away still caring the blue mobile suit and with Kira and Athrun looking after them, "what just happened?" Kira asked quietly over the radio.

Athrun didn't say anything for sometime, he just continued looking in that direction the three mobile suits had take off in. "That was strange I wonder was going on!" Athrun said in a wondering tone while still thinking about why they had suddenly began fighting each other.

000000

Back on the Powell Azrael was getting really impatient why the hell was this taking so damn long, there should be no thing in Orb, that could hope to stop his three new mobile suit, finally he looked up and over at the captain. "Why is it taking so long taking over their military headquarters?" He asked in somewhat demanding tone.

The captain looked over at him and was about to answer, when someone else began talking instead "the Forbidden, Calamity and Raider are coming back!" both the captain and Azrael looked shock at the man, "they what?" The captain asked loudly.

Azrael just looked down at the floor, 'those useless fools, even with all the work done on them they are still not good enough!' he thought angry as he stood up.

"Ok captain get the rest of the force back here, we are leaving for now" the blond man said in a somewhat calm tone.

"What! you want us to just retreat?" The captain asked.

Azrael nodded as he smiled at the man "don't worry, it is just temporarily, we wont beat Orb with just Strike Daggers alone!" he said, the captain looked at him a few seconds, then he turned away with an angry expressing on his face. "Fire signal flares we are retreating for now!" the man order even true he didn't like it.

000000

Back at Orb they all watched as the Earth Forces retreated. "Damn! that was one hard day of work" Dearka said as pulled of his helmet and took a few beep breath trying to get over the battle. "Yeah you right" Nicol said as he too tried to get air back in his lungs.

"Lets go meet up with the others" Asagi said over the radio, before she and the two other girl began walking back to the place where the Archangel was on is way down, "we are coming too" Nicol said as he and Dearka walked after the girls.

Not fare from there, Mu was putting his beam saber back in is right place he didn't get very fare when he was attacked by four Strike Daggers, but just as he was about to fight them they had ran of with their tails between their legs.

"Lets get out of here and down on the ground, so I can find someone to take a look at you" Mu said as he looked over at the girl, but there where no response from her.

He opened the cockpit and began lowing himself and the girl down on the ground, immediately after his feet touch the ground he looked around for someone that could help the girl and it wasn't long before he saw Cagalli and Kisaka. "Hey you two wait up!" he yelled as he ran over to them, being very careful with the girl.

Both Cagalli and Kisaka turned to look at the blond man, both of them where shock when they saw what he had in his arms. "Where in Gods name did you find her?" Kisaka asked, as he looked at the brown hair girl.

"Out on the battlefield cover by a few branches, but never mind that, just find someone that can look her over!" Mu said in very demanding tone.

"I will go right away!" Kisaka said as he took the small person out of Mu's arms and ran back in the same directions, he and Cagalli had just came from.

Up in the air, Kira turned and looked over at the Justice. "Thank you for the back up, but I'm still wording what you are doing here and what your intentions are" Kira said.

"I know Kira, actually to tell the truth, I was order by my father to get back the Freedom or destroy it, but I have no intention of fighting you or any other people here, I just want to talk with you and Lacus!" Athrun said as he got ready to landed.

It wasn't long before the two gundams got down on the ground, Kira open the cockpit and was soon walking towards his blue hair friend, that was also on his way over to him. "Athrun" Kira said quiet.

"Kira I'm happy that you are alive" Athrun said, as he smiled a little at him.

Kira was about to answer when someone suddenly called out his name loudly and jump on to his back hugging him tightly from behind, he immediately turned and saw the two blue eyes of his beautiful wife. "I was worried about you" Lacus told him, just before she pulled him in to a deep kiss.

Athrun blink in confusion as he stood there looking at the person that was his best friend and the one, that was ones been his fiancée, kissing like it was their last day alive. He still didn't understand how to two of them had gotten together and how they had ended up getting married of all thing, he was really hoping that the two of them would explain it all to him, if they ever finish that kiss they where in right now.

Finally after watching them a bit more he opened his mouth and was about to ask when they where going to finish, when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw a certain blond hair girl smiling at him, "hey you, it's good to see you again" Cagalli said in a slightly happy tone, before she pulled him in to a small hug. "It's good to see you too Cagalli" Athrun said, as he put his arms around the girl hugging her back.

The hug only last a few seconds, before they pulled away from each other and looked back over at Lacus and Kira that was now standing in each other arms.

Athrun took a small step towards them, "hello Lacus, it's been a long time!" he said while smiling warmly at the pink hair girl.

Lacus moved away from Kira and looked over at her blue hair friend, after a half second she smiled too.

"Yes Athrun you are right, it's been a very long time, but I'm really happy that you show up when you did, Kira could have been killed if you hadn't help him, so thank you very much for that" Lacus said as she step over and gave him a hug.

"I'm just happy I could help Lacus, I'm sorry about what I did back on that island" Athrun said in a quiet tone.

Lacus step back from him and took Kira's hand, "I know you are Athrun, but don't worry about it, Kira did come back to me so everything is all right" Lacus said as she glance over at her husband, that gave her a small smile, before he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Athrun looked between the two of them and smiled a little, "there are many things I want to talk with the two of you about. I'm especially very curious about the whole marries thing" Athrun said loudly.

Which made Lacus and Kira look back at him, both with a surprise expression on their faces, "how did you know me and Lacus where married?" Kira asked in a quiet yet curious tone.

"Cagalli told me when she found me back on that island" Athrun said.

Kira nodded in understanding. "I see, but if is ok with miss Murrue I would like us to go to the Archangel and talk, that way the mechanics can began working on the damage mobile suits immediately, so they are ready if they should attack again" Kira said, while looking over at the captain of the ship.

"That's fine Kira we will meet you onboard" the woman said as she and the crew began walking back to the ship.

Kira looked back at Athrun "you just follow me and Lacus onboard" He said as he took Lacus hand and walked slowly over to the Freedom. Athrun looked after them and smiled a little, the two of them looked really well together.

After watching them get in the Freedom he looked over at Cagalli, who was looking right back at him. Immediately when their eyes meet, a small blush ran over Cagalli's face and she looked down at the ground in a hurry. "I'm really glad that you showed up to help us" she said just loud enough for only him to hear it, with that she turned away and walked of towards the Archangel.

At the same time inside the Freedom, Lacus turned and looked back at Kira.

"It was a nice surprise, that Athrun show up" Lacus said, while smiling a little at her husband.

Kira nodded a bit, "yes you are right, I'm happy that I didn't have to fight him again" Kira said while putting both of his arms around her, pulling her a bit closer. Lacus moved back and rested her head on Kira's chest, after laying there a few seconds just thinking her own thoughts, she again open her eyes and looked up in to his purple ones.

It was not hard for Kira to see by the expression on her face that something was troubling her, "what's wrong Lacus?" he asked in a slightly worried tone.

"I'm a bit concern about how Miriallia will react, when she finds out that Athrun was the one, that use to piloted the Aegis" Lacus told him quietly while looking away from him and down at the floor.

Kira blink when he heard that, with everything that had been going on, he hadn't really had much time to think about that, but he knew Lacus was right there was no telling how Miriallia would react when she found out who Athrun really was.

After thinking it over a few seconds, Kira let out a big sigh and began walking slowly back to the Archangel, being very careful not to step on anything or anybody.

"I think the only thing we can do is hope for the best, and when she do find out who he is, we have to make sure that there are someone with her, that she is not alone" Kira said, as the Freedom enter the hangar with the Justice following right behind him.

As Kira got the Freedom back in is right place. Lacus ones again looked up at him, "that's a good idea, I think she likes Nicol and Dearka, she have been speeding some time with them since they got onboard" Lacus said.

Kira looked down at her and smiled a little, "then lets leave it to them, but we better hurry up and get down there, I think is only us they are waiting for" he said, just before he opened the Freedom's cockpit.

To be continued.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys sorry this took so long, but for some reason I can't explain this was the hardest chapter yet to write, there for I really hope you guys out there like it.

Chapter 24

"And that's how me and Kira meet" Lacus finished in a friendly tone while smiling a little at the blue hair guy, who in turn gave her a small nod.

"Hmm I see, it seems like the two of you have been through a lot" Athrun said as he thought about all the things Lacus had told him, while looking between the two of them. "Yeah you could say that" Kira said as he laid his arm around Lacus.

"So what are you planing on doing now?" Athrun asked still looking at them.

"I'm going to do everything I can to protect Orb, even truth I would ratter not fight at all, but I do belive that Cagalli's father is right, if Orb joins force with the Earth Alliance, then Zaft will no doubt attack them and if they join Zaft then the Earth Alliance will attack, the only difference would be which country, that are the enemy" Kira said determined, while taking a small glance around at the people gather there.

Mu had his arm around Murrue's waist holding her close and with her head resting on his shoulder. Kira smiled a little before he looked over at Cagalli that was standing next to Athrun listening deeply to the conversation, finally his eyes moved over and landed on Miriallia that was standing with Dearka and Nicol.

"What you are saying makes a lot of sense Kira, but with all the things that have happened I'm not sure I can help, I really did try and kill you back then" Athrun said, as he looked sadly down at the floor.

"I know Athrun, but you did it because you thought I was going to hurt Nicol right? I just wish that you didn't end up killing Tolle in the process" Kira said quietly, but still loud enough for all of them there to hear it.

When Miriallia heard that she took a small step back as she continued looking at the blue hair guy, he had been the one that had been in that red mobile suit, he was the one that killed Tolle. Tears slowly began running down her face, as she finally turned away and was about to ran off, when Nicol put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I guess it was my fault after all, so please don't blame Athrun" the green hair boy said, his voice full of shame.

"Shut up you! I don't blame anybody! Is not like doing that will bring Tolle back to me, so just leave me alone!" She cried, as she ran full speed out of the hangar.

With the green hair boy looking after her, as he stood there someone gave his shoulder a hard push, ribbing him out of his sad thoughts. "What are you standing around here for? Lets go after her!" Dearka said determined, then took off in the same direction Miriallia had disappeared in.

Nicol only looked after the other boy a half second, then he followed him out of the hangar.

"I really hope that those two can cheer her up, at least just a little" Lacus said, quietly while holding Kira's arm tight and resting her head on his shoulder.

Athrun looked up from the floor and over at the pink hair girl. "I'm sorry! I didn't even know before now, I was so focused on the Strike back then" Athrun said also using a quiet tone, while his thoughts turned to that boy that had kick him back at reverend Malchio's house, and told him that he hate Zaft. Athrun could not help but wonder about how many people out there that felt the same way, just how many people hate each other, because of this war.

Lacus and Kira continued watching Athrun for some time, before Lacus finally opened her mouth again.

"Please try not to blame yourself Athrun, you can't change what have all ready happened and Miriallia did say that she did not blame anybody" the pink hair girl said, making Athrun looked up at her and Kira ones again, where he saw Kira nodded slowly in agreement.

"I think Lacus' right Athrun, we can't do anything about the past, but we all need to work hard on making a peaceful world for all of us, would it be great if we could all live together in peace?"

Athrun nodded slowly with a fare away expression on his face, "yeah that would be nice, if it's ok with you, could I please stay on the Archangel? I want to help all of you and make that world you are talking about happen Kira" Athrun said in a determined tone.

Lacus looked over at the captain, "that's for you to decide miss Murrue, can Athrun stay?" Lacus asked.

The brown hair woman opened her mouth and was about to answer, when somebody else cut in, "of course you can stay Athrun, you have already helped out a lot!" Cagalli said loudly from where she was standing, all of them there immediately looked over at the blond girl and saw her with a small smile on her lips and determined look in her eyes.

"Please be quiet girl, the grown-ups are talking right now" Mu said in a tone that would certainly make Cagalli mad.

Cagalli immediately turned and looked angry at the blond man, the first thing she notice was that big teasing smile he had on his face, and just one look at the smiled was enough to get her even more angry. "I have already told you to stop calling me girl, my name is Cagalli...CA-GA-LLI...!" she yelled loudly at the man.

"Hey girl! be quiet down there, we are trying to work and it's hard with all of your damn shouting!" Murdoch voice called through the hangar, from wherever he was.

The girl was about to yell back for him to mind his own business, when someone suddenly put a hand on her left shoulder. She turned to look at the person behind her, immediately after seeing who it was, she got a most calm expression on her face and a small blush rose over both of her cheeks, as she continued looking in to Athrun's two green eyes.

"I'm really happy that you want me to stay Cagalli, but it should be the captain, that makes that kind of decision, if she wants me on her ship or not" Athrun said smiling at the blond girl.

After looking at him a bit more, Cagalli finally looked away and over at Murrue with a look of great expectation on her face.

Murrue smiled at the young woman, before she gave a small nod. "You a more then welcome to stay, both Lacus and Kira seem to trust you, so I have no problem trusting you either" Murrue said in a kind tone.

Athrun's eyes moved away from the blond girl and over at the brown hair woman, "thank you captain" he said, before he look back at Cagalli and gave her a small but caring smiled. Immediately after seeing him looking at her like that, a blush again spread on her face and she hurried looked away from him and down at the floor, trying hard to hide her embarrassment.

Both Kira and Lacus smiled as they sat there resting against each other, while watching Cagalli and Athrun. "How serious do you think it is?" Lacus asked in a dreamy tone, making sure that Kira was the only one that could hear it. Kira looked away from Athrun and Cagalli and down at Lacus seeing a very cute, yet curious expression on her face.

Kira smiled at her and ran his hand through her long soft hair, before taking a small glance back at his two friends, seeing Cagalli still with both of her cheeks a little red and looking down at the floor, while at the same time answering all the questions, Athrun was asking her.

Athrun on the other hand, had a some what calm look on his face as he stood there talking with the blond girl, in a friendly tone. "I'm not sure Athrun have notice, from time to time he can be kinda slow" Kira said while looking back at Lacus, who let out a small giggle and snuggled a bit deeper in to his chest.

Finally Athrun was done talking with Cagalli, he turned his attention towards the married couple, after looking at them for a few seconds he open his mouth. "Kira do you mind telling me what it is I haven't notice and why I'm suddenly so slow?" He asked, while sending the two of them a half angry glare, that unfortunately lost most of it's power, because of that smile he still had on his face.

Lacus again giggle softly while looking up at the blue hair boy. "I'm sorry Athrun, but I don't think is mine or Kira's place to tell you, you just have to find out yourself" the pink hair girl said, while taking a small glance over at Cagalli, only to confirm that both of her cheeks, still had a slight red glow of embarrassment.

Lacus smile got a little bigger, before she looked away from the girl and back at the blue hair boy, giving him her most innocent look.

Athrun blinked in confusion as he stood there watching Lacus. Finally he looked up at his friend, hoping that he would give him some answers, but Kira just looked back at him then slowly shook his head. "Don't look at me Athrun, I'm not telling" Kira said determined, as he hugged his wife a bit tighter.

Athrun continued looking at the two of them for some time, still with a confused expression on his face, but it was pretty clear that they would not tell him anything. Finally he let out a big sigh, "I really don't understand what the two of you are talking about!" he said, as he walked over and sat down on a empty crate next to Cagalli, still keeping a close eye on the grin married couple, to see if they would give up some clue, about what they had just been discussion.

But because his attention was so focus on Kira and Lacus, he didn't notice all the small glance Cagalli keep stealing of him and neither did he notice that embarrassed expression she had on her face, it was after all her feelings for the blue hair boy, they had been talking about.

As Athrun sat there watching Lacus and Kira. Kisaka enter the hangar and walked straight towards the group, as he got close to them, he took a small look around at the people gather there, finally his eyes landed on Cagalli and he wonder a few seconds about why her face was so red, but in the end he decide that it was properly best not to mention it. He knew Cagalli well enough to know, that she would get very angry if he said anything about it.

So he just turned away and looked over at the blond man next to the captain. "Commander La Flaga I got some good news for you, the doctor have just finish looking over that girl you save and she should be ok, she just need a lot of rest" Kisaka said.

When Mu heard that he couldn't help but let out a big sigh of relief, he was really happy to know that the girl was ok, he had been very worried about her since he found her. "That's good news, can I see her?" He asked, while taking a step close towards the big man.

"I think that would be all right, but remember she is still fast asleep" Kisaka said while smiling a little at the blond man.

"That's ok, lets get going" Mu said loudly.

Just as the two of them where about to walk off, someone took a hold on Mu's arm. "I would like to come too, if that's ok?" Murrue said next to him.

Mu looked over at her and nodded. "Of course is ok, it's always nice to walk beside a beautiful woman" Mu said while giving her his charming smile.

Murrue just rolled her eyes at the man, as he reach down and took her hand. "We are leaving now, if any more wants to come" Mu said as they turned away and walked off towards the exit of the ship.

"Lets go too Kira, I would like to see that girl Mu saved" Lacus said loudly, as she moved away from her husband and got on her feet.

Kira looked up at her and smiled a little, then he too stood up, "ok Lacus, we better hurry before they get to fare, we will talk to you later Athrun" Kira said while reaching over to take Lacus hand. And before Athrun could even get out an answer, the two of them turned around and walked off, heading in the same direction as Murrue and Mu, and holding hands the entire time.

Both Cagalli and Athrun sat quietly on the crate looking after them. "Well I guess this meeting is over" Athrun said as he lean back against the even big crate behind him. Cagalli turned and looked at him, "is not like you where left completely alone, I'm still here!" she said in a hard tone.

Athrun opened his eyes and smiled at the blond girl, "I know, but you can go, if you want to" he said quietly.

"No I'll stay here, someone needs to keep watch over you" Cagalli said determined.

Athrun let out a small laugh. "I see, but you don't have to worry, I'm just going to stay here until Kira and Lacus gets back, so there is no need for you to guard me, if you also want to see that girl" He said fighting hard not to yawn loudly.

"I have already seen her, beside I think it's a stupid idea, if there are too many people around her, so if is ok I would like to keep you company?" She said while reaching down for the bottle of water at her feet.

"Thank you, it would be a bit lonely just sitting here by myself" Athrun said, while watching the blond girl taking a big mouthful of the liquid.

When she was done satisfying her thirsty, she put the bottle back on the floor and ones again looked over at the blue hair boy. "You must be happy that Kira is alive" She said, while she thought about, how sad he had been back then, when he thought he had killed his own best friend and ruined his friendship with Lacus.

Athrun nodded slowly, thinking back to how relieved he had been when Nicol told him, that Kira was the one piloting the Freedom. "Yeah I'm happy, both that he is alive and that Lacus forgave me for what I did" he said quietly.

After that both of them where silence a few minutes, finally Cagalli opened her mouth again. "Can I ask you something?" Athrun looked over at her and could immediately tell by that expression on her face, that it was something she really want to know, after watching her a few seconds, he nodded slowly.

"I know Kira is your best friend, but I have been wondering how do you know Lacus?" She asked in a curious tone, while looking straight in to his eyes.

As he sat there looking in to the blond girls beautiful eyes, Athrun thought hard about what he should tell her. Ever since he meet her, he had a very tough time keeping her out of his mind. Even now when he was thinking about other things, she had nothing to do with, her smiling face would suddenly enter his mind and when that happen it always took a lot of time, for him to stop thinking about her.

Athrun knew that he liked her, he liked her a lot, and she did deserve to know the truth, not that he would ever lie to her.

"Hey are you there? Athrun say something!" Cagalli said in a slightly worried tone, while giving his shoulder a small push.

That snap Athrun right out of his thoughts and again looked up at the girl, he couldn't even remember when he had looked away from her. "Hey are you ok? It seem like you where fare away" She said.

"Yeah I'm ok, sorry that I worried you, I was just thinking about what you asked" Athrun said and smiled a little at her.

"If you don't want to tell me, then you don't have to, it's not really any of my business" Cagalli said, as turned away from him and looked down at the floor.

"No is alright, I don't mind telling you, actually I think it's better that you know" he said in a somewhat thoughtful tone, while looking away from her and down at the floor.

Cagalli continued watching him a few more seconds, before she reach over to take his hand, where she gave it a small squeezed. Which made Athrun look back at her. "What is it Athrun?" She asked slightly curious.

"Back at the Plants before she disappear, Lacus use to be my fiancée" Athrun told her in a quiet voice.

Cagalli blink a few times in confusion, while letting go of his hand. Of all the things she had expect Athrun to say, that had not been one of them, she had only thought that he and Lacus had been closed friends and nothing more.

After watching the floor a few minutes, she slowly lifted her face and took a small glance back up at him, only to see a concern expression on his face, it didn't take long before she looked away again, trying hard to hide her jealousy. "I...I...see, so the two of you where engaged?" She asked quietly.

The blue hair teen nodded slowly, "yes that correct, it was something her father and my father sat up" Athrun said in a soft tone while at the same time reaching down to take her hand again.

Immediately after feeling his gentle grip around her hand, Cagalli ones again looked up at him. "If it was your fathers idea, do's that mean that you don't love her?" Cagalli asked in a hopeful tone, while looking in to his eyes the entire time.

"I do care about her, but not in the same way Kira do's, I'm actually quite happy seeing the two of them together like this" Athrun said, while thinking back to how the two of them had acted when Kira got out of the Freedom, and he could not help but let out a small laugh at that thought.

"Hmm I understand, I'm really happy to hear that" Cagalli said while leaning over and rested her head on his shoulder, where she let out a deep breath and relaxed.

Athrun looked down at her, seeing both of her eyes closed and a happy expression on her beautiful face, it was quite obvious that she was enjoying the closeness that the two of them where sharing right now. And just being with her like this was enough to make Athrun smile too, finally after watching her a bit more, he slowly moved his arm around her and put his hand on her shoulder, holding her even closer.

000000

Meanwhile another place on the Archangel, Nicol had finally found Dearka and Miriallia standing by a big window. "Are you all right?" He heard Dearka ask from beside the girl.

"I...I...don't know! a small part of me can't help but hate him a little bit. It's just that I never through I would end up meeting the guy that killed Tolle." Miriallia said and let out a big sub before she continued. "When ever I thought about that person in the Aegis, I always pictured some really evil looking guy, and then he end up being such a kind person" she cried, as even more tears left her eyes.

"Yeah I know what you mean!" Dearka said in a sad tone, while watching the floor. Miriallia lift her head and looked over at him, seeing the sad look in his eyes.

"How can you possible know what I mean?" She asked slightly confused and with a few tears still running down her face.

Dearka turned and gave the girl a sad smile, while thinking about what he should tell her, finally he made up his mind. "It's not a long time since, I meet the guy who killed one of my best friends, not that I blame him"

The brown hair girl blink a few times to get some of the tears away. "Who was that friend of yours, and who was it that killed him?" She asked in a quiet voice, while taking a small glance over at him.

Dearka got and even more fare away expression on his face, as he stood there thinking about his old friend. Finally after a few seconds he took a deep breath then he looked back at the brown hair girl. "He use to be the one that piloting the Duel, so you should already know who killed him" he said in a sad tone.

Immediately after he told her, that his friend had been the Duel pilot, Miriallia know who killed him. "So it was Kira then?" She asked quietly.

"Yes that's right, it was Kira, but as I said before I don't blame him. It was Yzak choice to come all the way to Orb, for no other reason then to fight the Strike and I'm actually quiet sure he realize that it could be him, that end up dead" Dearka said, still thinking about his silver hair friend.

Miriallia continued watching him for some time, trying to see if he was really telling the truth, "and you don't hate him, not even just a little bit?" She finally asked.

Dearka slowly shook his head. "No, the two of us are fighting for the same thing now, and it's pretty stupid hating a guy, that could end up covering you back in the middle of a battle, I actually wouldn't mind being friends with him" he said thoughtful, while giving the girl a small smile.

The girl slowly nodded she could see the logic in what he just said, now that she thought about she should at least try and get to know the blue hair guy, both Nicol and Dearka had been very kind to her since they got onboard. "I will try and get to know him, but I can't help but be a bit afraid of him, when I think about what he did."

"I can understand that and I'm pretty sure that Athrun can understand too" Dearka said back.

Miriallia just glance over at him one more time, before she turned away and again looked out the window. Thinking both about what the two of them had just been discussing, and how glad she was that there had been some one, she could talk things through with. She again took another glance over at the boy next to her, seeing that he was also looking out of the window. "Thank you" She said, just loud enough for him to hear it.

"That's ok, you can always come to me if you need to talk" he said back, before a deep silence fell over the two of them, as they continued looking out the window.

000000

At the same time just out in the hall, Nicol was leaning against the wall, it hadn't been his intention to eavesdrop on the two of them, it was just that if Dearka couldn't get her in a better mood, he had hope that he could talk to her and make her feel better. Finally he took one last look at the two people by the window, before he let out a small sigh.

Then he turned away and began walking slowly down the hall, he might as well go down and help with the Blitz. "Damn" he mumble quietly to himself, why was it that every time he like a girl someone else had to like her too, it was not that he was angry at Dearka for getting close to Miriallia, there was no way his friend could have known. It was more himself that he was angry at, why did he always had to be so shy around girls he liked.

Finally he enter the hangar and walked slowly towards his one arm mobile suit, as he got over to the machine he saw the a group of mechanics working hard on his mobile suit, and he could not help but smile just a little as he stood there watching them.

"Hey Mr Murdoch how dose it look?" He asked loudly over all the noise in the hangar.

Murdoch turned and looked at the boy, "it should be fine, if all of us works hard, it wouldn't be long before it again have two arms" the man said, smiling at the boy.

"Thank you Mr Murdoch" Nicol said as he bow to the man.

"Ahh don't mention it boy, we are all just doing our job" he said, before he turned away again, to continued his work on the mobile suit.

Nicol continued standing there for some time, watching the mechanics work on his mobile suit, "hey is that your machine?" Some one suddenly asked in a loud voice behind him.

He turned around and looked directly in to a pair of curious blue eyes, immediately after seeing how close she was, he let out a small scream of surprise and jump back, as soon he got a little distance between them, he ones again looked at the girl.

Seeing that she had short red hair and a big smile on her face, properly because of that way he had just reacted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" she giggle.

"It's all right, I was just a bit surprised that you where standing so close to me" He said back while giving the girl a small smile. Who nodded in understanding before she ones again looked back at his mobile suit.

"You did not answer my question, was this your machine?" She asked while looking up and down the grey mobile suit.

Nicol blink a few times in wonder, he could not understand why she was so interested in the Blitz, but he figure that it was best to answer her. "Yes the Blitz is mine" he said, as he too looked back at the mobile suit.

"That got to be great, I really like this machine!" the girl said loudly.

"Why? It's not nearly as powerful as the Freedom and Justice" Nicol said, still watching the red hair girl with growing interest.

"Maybe so, but I think that whole invisible thing is really, really cool. It got to be so useful in battle, just disappearing like that, only to show up a new place. I would love it, if my Astray could do something like that!" she said even louder then before.

"That's the reason you like the Blitz, because it can use Mirage Colloid?" Nicol asked in wonder.

"Ohh so that's what it is called! who the hell came up with a name like that? They should just had called it invisible device, that's much easy! but anyway it is still cool, don't you think so?" She asked in a exciting tone, while finally looking away from the mobile suit, and over at the green hair boy, as she stood there watching him a part of her could not help, but find him a little cute.

"Well I guess so..." the boy answer in a small tone.

First the girl blink in confusion, then she got an angry expression on her face, "you guess so? What kind of answer is that? Now tell me do you think it's cool or not?" She asked while looking straight in to his eyes.

Nicol gulp loudly, as he stood there looking at the angry red hair girl. He really had to fight hard not to take a big step away from her, finally after a few seconds, he decide that it was better to tell her, what she want to hear, before she got even more mad at him. "You right it's cool!" he said loudly, trying to use the same exciting tone, she was using.

Immediately after hearing his answer, a really big smile came up on her face. "Good! I'm glad that you realize, just how awesome your mobile suit are!" the girl said in a loud, yet happy voice. As she took another small glance back at the Blitz, before she again looked directly in to his eyes.

"By the way do you want to go some where else to talk? I would like to know what you think about the Astrays"

Nicol blink then nodded slowly, "I don't mind that, truth be told I'm actually quite hungry" he said as his stomach growled loudly.

Making the girl giggle softly, "alright then, lets go down to the mess hall and get something to eat" she said and was about to walk off, when suddenly she turned and ones again looked at the boy, this time with a thoughtful expression on her face, it was quite obvious that she was thinking very hard about something.

"I just remember that you haven't even told me your name yet! my name is Mayura Labatt!" she said, in a proudly tone.

"I'm Nicol Amalfi, it is a pleasure to meet you miss Mayura" he said, while giving the girl a small polite bow.

Mayura raise her eyebrow when she saw him doing that. "Hey stop being so damn polite, you can call me Mayura, not all that miss crap, now lets get going Nicol!" she said loudly, just before she grab his left arm and began dragging the pure boy towards the exit of the hangar, giving him no other choice, but to follow her.

000000

While all that was going on, five people arrived at a certain hospital room, "she is in here" Kisaka said and took an small look around at the people behind him, before he opened the door to the room. "You can go in first" Kisaka said, as Murrue and Mu walked slowly in to the room with the married couple behind them.

When they got over next to the bed, all four people looked down at the sleeping brown hair girl. "Do you have any idea about who she is?" Murrue asked quietly, as she stood there looking at the child. "No not one, there was nothing on her that could tell us who she is and where she came from" Kisaka said in a sad tone.

Murrue nodded in understanding while reaching over to take Mu's hand giving it a small squeeze.

Mu took a look over at her. "I really feel sorry for her, both of her parents properly die in the fighting" he said, while looking down at the floor. None of them answer him, because they all knew that he was right.

"Lacus that girl look so familiar where have we seen her before?" Kira asked his wife in a small tone, making sure that nobody else but her could hear it.

Lacus did not answer immediately, she just stood there looking at the girl, thinking hard about where they could have seen her before, finally after thinking it through a few seconds, she suddenly remember how and where she and Kira had meet the girl.

"Kira it's the same girl we meet the last time we where in Orb, the one from our date" Lacus said trying hard not to be too loud.

The three other people turned and looked surprise at the married couple, "you mean you know her, pink princess?" Mu asked with a shock expression on his face. Lacus looked at the man, then she nodded slowly, while ones again looking over at the sleeping girl. "Kira and I meet her briefly when we where on that small date we had, just before the Archangel left Orb" Lacus told them.

Kisaka was about to asked if they could remember anything else about the girl. When Kira suddenly began talking quietly to himself, "Hmm Mai! no wait that's not right, what was it?" He asked himself quietly, clearly thinking very hard right now.

As all of them stood there watching the boy. A small grin ran over Mu's face. Even true he knew that situation was quite serious, he could not help but find that thoughtful expression on the teens face, just a bit amusing.

"Please try not to break anything in there Kira, we still need you to piloted the Freedom" the blond man said.

Which immediately got him an angry glare from the boy, "I was just trying to figure out her name, but I can't remember it!" Kira said in a very serious tone.

"I think her name was Mayu, but unfortunately I too can't remember anything more then that" Lacus said as she walked over next to the bed and looked directly down at the sleeping girl with a sad expression on her face, it was quite obvious that she felt very sorry for the brown hair girl.

"I see so her name is Mayu, but are you sure that none of you remember her last name?" Kisaka asked, while looking between Kira and Lacus.

"No! I'm sorry Mr Kisaka, but it was just after meeting the girl that Kira disappear, so I really didn't think much about her" Lacus said in a quiet tone, while Kira reached over and took her left hand, where he immediately gave it a small gentle squeezed.

Kisaka let out a small sigh, then looked away from the pink hair girl, and at the boy that was standing next to her, hoping that he had some answer, but Kira only shook his head slowly.

After that they where all quiet a few seconds, each think their own thoughts, finally Mu again opened his mouth. "Ok so now we got her first name that's better than nothing, the big question now is what are we going to do with her, she obviously can't stay here, there is no telling when they are going to attack again" the man said in a slightly high tone, making them all look over at him.

"Don't you know somebody that can look after her Kisaka?" Murrue asked slightly hopeful, deep inside she really want to do more for this pure child. She even consider taking her with them, but immediately after that thought enter her mind she hurried shook it away, there was no way they could do that, she did not deserve to get even more mix up in this war, they had to find some other solution.

"Unfortunately not, most of the civilians have all ready left the city" the big man answer in a sad tone.

"What about Reverend Malchio? When I meet him back at the Plants he told me that he was already looking after a few children, that had lost their parents" Kira told them.

"That's a great idea Kira, Reverend Malchio is such a kind man, we can be sure that she would be take very good care of with him" Lacus said while holding on to Kira's arm.

"You are right miss Lacus, I will immediately go find somebody that can take the girl out to him" Kisaka said before he turned away and left the room.

Just as the door close, Murrue step over next to the blond man and put her hand down on his left shoulder, making him turned to his attention away from the sleeping girl and back to her, "is that ok with you? I know that you are worried about her" she asked in a soft tone, while looking straight in to his eyes.

Mu smiled a little at her, then he nodded slowly, "yes it's fine, if Kira and the pink princess trust that Reverend guy, then I'm sure everything will be all right" Mu said, while he pulled the brown hair woman in to a tight hug. "I love you" he whisper in to her ear, just before he began nibbling softly on it. Making a red glow ran over both her cheeks and she immediately push him away, before he could say or do anything else, that made her feel even more embarrassed.

Just as she got out of the hug, she took a small glance over at the two teens, seeing that the two of them where watching her and Mu with a curious expression, and she could feel both of her cheeks get a bit more red. "We will be going back to the Archangel, when Kisaka returns" the woman said, as she moved back over next to the bed, ones again looking at the sleeping girl.

Lacus smiled while standing there watching the embarrassed woman, it was actually a bit funny seeing her act this way, she took a small glance over at Mu and could easily tell by that big grin on his face, that he was enjoying teasing her like this, she again looked back at the captain. Only to see her take a small glance back at the blond man, who didn't hesitate a second in both winking and blinking at her.

That immediately got a reaction out of the brown hair woman, she turned even more red and she hurried looked away again, making sure that he could not see her expression.

Kira who was also been watching this, rolled his eyes when he saw the grin on Mu's face get even bigger, from time to time he really wonder about, how the blond man could be so childish. After thinking about that a few seconds, Kira slowly shook his head, he already knew the man well enough to know that no matter what situation they where in, Mu could always fine the time to joke and play around, that was just the way he was.

While those thoughts ran through his head, Kira began wondering about if Mu had already asked her, but a small looked at the Murrue's left hand was enough to confirm that they where not engaged yet.

Kira couldn't help but let out a small laugh when he imagination the blond man down on one knee, asking the brown hair woman to marry him, that was a sight he was sure that most of the Archangel crew would like to see.

"What's so funny Kira?" Lacus asked next to him, in a small tone.

Immediately after hearing his wife's question Kira got out of his thoughts, he turned and looked over at her, seeing the curious expression on her face. "It's not really important, I was just thinking about more happy things then the war" he said in tired voice.

Lacus nodded in understanding as she lean up against him. "Please don't worry too much about it Kira, we are all doing everything we can to stop this war" the pink hair girl said, while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes I know Lacus" he said, while laying his arm around her holding her closer.

That was when Kisaka enter the room again, "sorry to keep you waiting, I found someone who can take the girl out to Reverend Malchio, she should be here in about twenty minutes" the big man said and left again.

"That's good, but I think is time for us to return to the Archangel" Murrue said in a slightly sad tone, while reaching over to take the child's left hand where she gave it a gentle squeeze, the thought about leaving a small child that had properly just lost both of her parents a few hours ago, almost made Murrue cry. "I really feel bad about just leaving her!"

Mu step over next to her and took her free hand, making her look away from the girl and at the blond man. "Trust me Murrue, none of us like doing this, but both Kira and Lacus say that she would be well taken care of at that Reverend guy's house, and I'm pretty sure that we will see her again, ones this entire mess is over" Mu said in a determined tone.

Murrue looked at him a few seconds, then she gave a small nodded in agreement, while at the same time letting go of the girls hand. "Yes you are right Mu, we will go visit her immediately, after the war is over, right?" Mu didn't answer at first he just continued looking straight in to her eyes for sometime, but finally a small smile spread on his lips. "Of course Murrue" he said, as he put his arm around her and together they walked slowly towards the exit of the room.

"Goodbye Mayu, please take care of yourself" Murrue said, just before the door close after them, leaving the two teens alone with the girl.

"We should be going back too, Athrun is properly still waiting for us, and now that I think about it, we have gotten anything to eat all day" Kira said, as his stomach made sounds that told Lacus just how hungry he was.

"Then lets hurry and go back to the ship, I could also use something to eat" Lacus said, just as the door to the room open and Kisaka and a strange woman step in to the room.

"Ohh hello you two, I thought you had already left" Kisaka said, as he looked between the two of them.

"We are sorry about that Mr Kisaka we where just about to leave" Lacus said, as she took a look at the strange woman.

Who had a small yet caring smile on her face, "it is nice to meet you two, miss Cagalli have talked a lot about you, I'm Myrna me and a few others will be taking this child out to Reverend Malchio's house" the woman told them, as she step over next to the bed and looking down at the girl.

"Thank you miss Myrna, that's very kind of you" Kira said while smiling at the woman, who turned to look back at him.

"I just want to help, and this is really the only thing I can do" the woman said in a slightly sad tone, while again looking back at the child.

"Please take good care of her miss Myrna" Lacus said as she gave the woman a small bow, before she and Kira turned away and walked slowly towards the door.

"Don't worry I will look after her" Myrna said as the two of them left. "Those two are really caring people, I can understand why miss Cagalli like them so much" Myrna said while looking over at Kisaka.

Who slowly nodded in agreement, "yeah me too" he said quietly, as the two of them began working together on moving the girl.

000000

It was much later that evening when Athrun left Nicol's and Dearka's room, he had just finish talking with the two of them about what was going on back at the plants. It had been a great shock for Dearka to hear that the military back home wants him dead and that Athrun had been order to kill him, but finally at the end of the conversation, he had said that he could understand why it had happened and that he would be all right.

The blue hair boy let out a small sigh, as he walked through the dark halls of the ship they had tried to destroy so many times in the past. Truth be told he had never thought that he would end up being a part of the legged ships crew, but on the other hand he was very happy about it, most of his friends where already onboard this ship, and he want to defend them and help them stop this war.

Another thing he was happy about, was that he had again seen the blond hair girl that had been on his mind since he meet her, the two of them had a nice quiet time down in the Archangel's hangar, when suddenly her mobile phone had began ring and she had been force to leave.

After she was gone, Athrun had asked one of the mechanics where the mess hall was, when he got down there he had found Nicol talking with a red hair girl about the Orb mobile suits, the girl didn't stay long, she had left shortly after he got there.

Right after the girl had left, the two of them continued talking for a bit, when Dearka had enter the room. The three of them had immediately decide that they need to talk, and had left the mess hall to fine a place that was a bit more private, they had end up in Nicol and Dearka's room discussion everything that was going on in this war, and their own personal feelings about it.

With all those thoughts running through his mind, Athrun arrive at what Nicol had said was Kira and Lacus room, after looking at the door a few seconds, he slowly lifted his hand and gave it a small knock. "Come in!" sound Kira's voice from inside the room.

Athrun open the door and walked in, seeing Lacus fast asleep on one of the beds and Kira sitting on the other bed reading in a comic book, with a few more laying next to him and with Birdy resting on his shoulder.

"ATHRUN! ATHRUN!!" Haro yelled loudly, as the pink robot jumped away from where it had been resting beside Lacus and over towards him.

Unbelievably enough Lacus did not wake up from all the yelling, she just turned over and continued sleeping like nothing had happened. As the pink robot got close to him, Athrun reach out and grab it in mid air. "Be quiet Haro, we don't want to wake up Lacus" he said in a small yet hard tone, as he walked over and sat down on the empty chair that was in the room.

"You don't have to worry about Lacus, she is actually very good at sleeping through all his noise" Kira said with a small smile on his face, as he sat there watching the beautiful girl he loved sleep, it always made him happy seeing her look so peaceful. "By the way Athrun where have you been? Me and Lacus tried to fine you, when we got back to the ship"

"I was off talking with Nicol and Dearka, the two of you took along time getting back, so I got tired of waiting for you" the blue hair boy said, while taking a small look around the room, before his eyes again land on his childhood friend.

"A you sure she would wake up if we talk to loudly?" Athrun asked, while taking a small glance over at the sleeping girl.

"Yes I'm quite sure, I been sharing this room with her since she got on the ship, and I know it takes a lot to wake her up, so unless we yell on top of our lungs, we should be fine."

A small smile ran over Athrun's face when Kira told him about the sharing part, "now that you mention it, I have been want to ask you about that, how long did the two of you know each other before you where married?" Athrun asked curious.

"Hmm about a small hour, at first I wasn't really happy with the idea, in my eyes she did not deserve to marry an almost completely strange. But now I actually think it was the best thing that ever happened to me, I love and care about her so much and I will do everything to protect her" Kira said in a determined tone and with a smile on his face.

"Ok that's great Kira! with all those things going on right now, the two of you really do deserve some happiness" Athrun said, thinking a few seconds about if he and Cagalli could be just as happy.

"Thank you Athrun, is nice to know that you are not angry at her and me being together, she told me while back that the two of you use to be engaged" Kira said, interrupting Athrun in his thoughts.

"Yeah we did, but she is so much more happy with you, then she have ever been with me, the two of us never really did loved each other, and considering how you and her act, I think everything worked out just fine" Athrun said. The two boys where quiet after that, both of them thinking their own thoughts, but finally after a few minutes of silence, they again began talking, this time about what their lives had been like, before they meet at Heliopolis.

The two friends continued talking quietly with each other, for almost a half hour, when Kira suddenly let out a big yawn. "Are you getting tired?" Athrun asked from his sit, even true he already knew the answer. "Yeah is been a long hectic day" Kira said, while stretching both of his arms up over his head.

"Actually I'm also quite tired, so we better get some sleep, there is no telling what will happen tomorrow, goodnight Kira" Athrun said, as he stood up and walked slowly over to the door, but just as he was about to leave, he turned and looked back at Kira with a half confused expression on his face. "What's wrong Athrun?" Kira asked, wondering what his friend was thinking about.

"I just realize, that I don't have a place to sleep on this ship" Athrun said, while scratching the back of his neck. Immediately after hearing what the problem was Kira's right hand flew up, to cover his mouth, fighting hard to hold back his laugh, he did not want to wake up Lacus. "It is not that funny" Athrun said in a slightly amusing tone, while at the same time rolling his eyes at his friends behaviour, which only made Kira laugh even louder.

"You could always sleep out in the hall, you are more then welcome to borrow a pillow" Kira said, while throwing his own pillow over to his friend, who immediately caught it. "Wow thank you Kira, you really are a true friend" Athrun said in a half sarcastic tone, just before he throw the pillow back in to Kira's face, with a big grin on his face.

Kira hurried remove the pillow and throw it back down on the bed, before sending his smiling friend a half angry glare. "Ok now that you are finally done laughing, could you help me find a empty room?" Athrun asked.

Kira nodded, while standing up from where he had been sitting the entire time Athrun had been in the room.

Not much later the two friends where walking quietly down the Archangel's almost dark halls, they hadn't been going for long, before Kira stop and reach over to open the room next to them. "Here you go Athrun, this one should be empty" He told his friend.

Who nodded before taking a look in to the room, not that there was much to see in it. "Thank you Kira, goodnight!" Athrun said, before he enter the room.

"Goodnight Athrun" Kira said just before the door closed, then he turned away and began walking back to his and Lacus room, he was already looking forward to crawl in to bed next to her and get a goodnights sleep with her in his arms. It did not take long before he ones again enter their room, seeing the girl still fast asleep.

Not much later he was in his night clothes, and getting in to the bed next to her, just as soon his head was resting on the pillow, the pink hair angel slowly turned over and snuggled her head in to his chest, where she let out a small content sigh.

"Goodnight Lacus, I love you" Kira whisper softly in to her ear and ran his hand down over her hair a single time, enjoying it's softness. It did not take long before Kira too was fast asleep, with the beautiful girl resting in his arms.

To be continued.

Ok truth be told, I do know one of the reasons why this took so long, I was having a bit of a hard time to decide who to put Miriallia with, but I actually do like her and Dearka together, so why mess with something good?

That on the other hand left Nicol somewhat alone so I decide to take the advice some of you have already given me and put him up with one of the Astray girls and I think Mayura was the best choice, by the way I hope you guys like her personality we don't really see much to her, so it's hard to tell what she is like.

Another thing if you want to read about how Lacus and Kira meet Mayu the first time, then that was all the way back in Chapter 15.

One last thing, I want to thank all of you for the help and reviews so fare.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was very early the next morning down in the Archangel's hangar, Murdoch and the other mechanics had just finish their work on the Blitz.

Thanks to Morgenroete and Erica Simmons, it hadn't been hard getting a new arm to the black machine. "Ok good work boys, now we will take a small check up on the other mobile suit, to make sure that they are ready to kick the ass, of whatever the Earth Forces can throw at us!" Murdoch said loudly, making the mechanics walk away from the Blitz to began what other work that need to be done.

The chief engineer smiled a bit while he stood there looking after his fellow mechanics, as they began working on the Strike and the Buster, he really hoped that everything would be all right.

The battle yesterday had been quite hard, especially because the Earth Forces had use those three new strange machines, those footages he had seen of the battle had show the Freedom fighting the green mobile suit and the black one, and how they had been just about to kill the kid, if that new Zaft pilot hadn't shown up.

Murdoch turned and look over at the Justice, that mobile suit and it's pilot would be a great help in stopping this war, that much the man was certain of.

The mechanic continued standing there in his own thoughts, when suddenly Sai's voice began talking over the speakers. "Attention all Archangel crew! the Earth Forces are beginning to move, so now we are on level two battle station! I repeat we are on level two battle station!" the boy said, ripping Murdoch out of his thoughts.

"Damn! I had hoped that they would wait a little longer" the man mumble, as he hurried walked over to a computer, where he could check the condition of all three Strike packs. They also need to be made ready for battle.

000000

Not much later the ship was full of activity as the crew began working hard on making the ship ready for battle.

While all that was going on three people where down in the pilot ready room getting in to their space suits. "I really hope Mr Murdoch and the other mechanics are finish repair the Blitz, I don't want to be left on the ship, when all others go out fighting" Nicol said, as he zip up his suit.

"I'm sure they are done by now Nicol, so no need to worry, and if you can't go out, then me and Athrun would just have to fight even hard to make up for it" Dearka said trying to sound cheerful, but it was quite obvious that he too was concerned about what was going to happen soon, but the boy was determined to defend that cute brown hair girl he had meet on this ship.

"I know Dearka thank you, but it's just that I meet one of the Astray pilots yesterday and I don't want anything to happen to her, I want to fight together with her and you guys too" Nicol said in a hard tone, as he thought about the red hair bossy girl he had talked with yesterday.

"Ahh how cute, are you getting a crush on her?" Dearka asked in a teasing tone, which got a small laugh out of Athrun and an angry glare from the green hair boy.

"Like you should talk Dearka, yesterday after Athrun left our room you spend a half hour talking about miss Miriallia, so I'm not the only one here with a crush!" Nicol said back, using the same tone as Dearka.

"Hey that's not fair, throwing what I told you yesterday, back in my face and I did not talk about her that much!" Dearka complaint loudly

"Ohh Yes you did, you talk about her until you fell asleep" Nicol told him back, still trying not to laugh at his friend.

Dearka opened his mouth and was about to argue back, when suddenly both of them hear laughing from the third person in the room, they turned and looked at their blue hair friend. "Would you please tell us what you find so funny Athrun?" Dearka asked.

Athrun stop laughing and looked between his two friends, it was clear by that look in their eyes that they want answers. "It's just that when I think about how many time we attack this ship in the past, it is quite funny seeing the two of you argue about girls, that you properly wouldn't even have meet if we hadn't join up with this ship" Athrun said, while smiling a bit at his friends.

The two other boys looked away from Athrun and over at each other for a few seconds, before they looked back at their smiling friend. "You are right Athrun it really was a good thing that we never succeed in destroying her, could you guys imagine what we will be doing right now, if we hadn't end up on this ship?" Nicol asked thoughtful.

"That's a good question Nicol, we would properly be back at the Plants or some other place fighting mindless with whatever natural we would get close to" Athrun said, while thinking hard about what they could be doing right now if they hadn't left Zaft.

"Not me I would properly be dead, commander Creuset did sent me out at Alaska, and from what La Flaga told us, I'm hundred percent certain that he knew that the Earth Forces was going to blow up the base, but I still can't figure out why he didn't get us out of there if he knew" Dearka said, trying hard to control his angry at the mask man.

"Hmm now that you mention him, you guys do realize that we could end up fighting him, don't you?" Athrun asked, while thinking about the mask man.

"Yeah I have thought about it a few times, that would be a very hard battle" Nicol said, in a slightly worried tone, while thinking hard about what kinda of event that would be, if he should ever end up fighting the mask man.

"You are right Nicol, even true I would not mind shooting one of the Buster's cannons off directly in to his face" Dearka said, while thinking back to what he knew of the mask man, it was only now that he was really thinking about it that Dearka realize, just how little he actually knew about the man, other then that he was a great mobile suit pilot, plus a brilliant strategist, but most of all he was a cold heart bastard.

"I agree with both of you, but I really don't think it is the right time and place talking about him, maybe after we are done helping out Orb we can continue to discourse what we know about him" Athrun said, just as the door opened, the three of them turned and saw the married couple come in to the room holding hands.

Athrun smiled at the two of them, "good morning you two, did you sleep well?" The blue hair boy asked in a polite tone.

"Yes Athrun we slept ok, thank you for asking" Lacus said, while taking a look over at the other two Zaft pilots, she could of couse not help but notice the slightly angry look in Dearka's eyes and she wonder a half second what he was so mad about. "What's wrong Dearka?" Lacus ask him, a bit concern.

Nicol was the one that answer, "it is not really important miss Lacus, we where just talking about Rau Le Creuset" the green hair boy said.

Lacus nodded slowly, she had no problem understand why Dearka was so angry, she thought back to how her father acted when he was around that man, or even if there where somebody just talking about him, he would always get a slightly angry glare in his eyes, almost the same glare Dearka had right now.

"Hmm I have heard Mu mention that name a few time's, but I still don't quite get who he is" Kira said.

Making them all turned their attention over at him. "It is hard to explain Kira, but do you remember that CGUE you shot the right arm off inside Heliopolis?" Athrun asked, while looking at his childhood friend.

Kira looked a bit thoughtful, before he nodded just a single time. "Yeah I do remember that" he said, while at the same time thinking about how he had made a big hole through Heliopolis. Back then when he shoot off the Agni he would never had imagine, that the weapon was powerful enough to do so much damage to the Plant.

After shaking off the guilty he again looked back at his friend. "Creuset was inside that machine Kira" Athrun told him.

Kira nodded in understanding, then walked over to his locker to get out his own space suit, "he is also the commander of that Nazca class Vesalius right?" Kira asked, as he throw the suit down on one of the sits that was in the room.

"That is correct Kira" Nicol said and was about to say something else, when suddenly the alarms began sounding thought the ship.

"Level one battle station! I repeat level one battle station, the Earth Forces are on their way here!" Sai yelled out over the speakers.

"Damn It" Nicol and Dearka yelled at the same time, as they ran over and open the door.

Dearka immediately ran off down the hall, while Nicol turned and looked back at Athrun. "What's wrong Athrun we need to hurry!" the green hair boy said loudly. Athrun looked back at his friend, "don't worry Nicol I will be there shortly, I just need to ask Kira and Lacus something" the blue hair boy said, as he again turned away.

"Ok! but both of you please hurry!" Nicol said, before he too ran off down the hall.

Immediately after he was gone, Athrun turned his attentions back towards the married couple. "I'm sorry to say this, but the two of you do realize that there is no way, that Orb can win this fight" Athrun said, while looking sadly between the two of them.

Lacus didn't say anything she just looked down at the floor trying not to show the sadness she was feeling right now.

Kira too was feeling bad, he just stood quietly a few seconds thinking about what Athrun had just said, but finally he took a small glance over at his wife. Immediately after seeing her expression, he moved over and hugged her from behind, holding her close, then he ones again looked back at his friend.

"Yes Athrun, I think we all know that, but that doesn't mean we should just give up, and let them do whatever they want, besides I already promise Cagalli that I would do everything I could to help out Orb" Kira said, while giving Lacus neck a few small kisses, before he let go and step away from her, then he turned and picked up his helmet.

"I'm really happy that we got to talk, like this again Athrun" he said, as he smiled a bit at his friend, before he again turned his attention back towards his wife.

"I will be going now Lacus, but please don't worry, I will be back before you know it" He said, as he moved over and gave her lips a small gentle kiss, after that he turned away and left the room. "Please be careful Kira" Lacus called out after him, even true he was already gone.

Finally after a few seconds, she looked away from the close door and back at the blue hair boy. "I will be going to the bridge now, I will see you later Athrun" she said as she walked out of the room, with the blue hair teen looking after her.

"Damn it! I should be going too, there is no way I will let anymore people die!" he said, determined before he grab his helmet, opened the door and ran full speed down the hall, heading towards the hangar and the Justice.

000000

While Athrun was arriving at the hangar, Kira was already out side busy fighting Strike Daggers, the target lock system jumped up and soon after the Freedom was shooting of all it's weapons, destroying both the heads and right arm of the closed Earth Forces mobile suit.

After that he flew full speed down to the ground where he used his beam saber, to cut off both arms of a single Strike Dagger, just before it could destroy a lonely M1 Astray.

Then he immediately flew full speed straight up, just before two green beams could hit him, after getting back in the air he saw the three mobile suits from yesterday heading directly towards him.

Kira narrowed his eyes just a bit, while thinking back to how it had been to fight those three, it had no doubt not been a nice experience.

"Damn it!" he mumble quietly, as he shoot of the beam rifle at the black one, hoping a bit that it was force to evade with such great speed, that it would drop the blue one that was still ridding on top of it.

But unfortunately that idea didn't work as plan, because the green mobile suit got in the way, using it's deflectors to send the beam of in a random direction.

Kira cursed slightly to himself, then got out of the way in a hurry, as the blue mobile suit jumped away from the black one where it shoot of the chest cannon after him, he evade to the side so the red beam flew right past him, then he flew down full speed, nearly avoid getting hit by the mace, that was ones again on the Raider, on his way down Kira turned and shoot off the two plasma cannons at the black machine, but he missed as it transformed in to it's flight mode again.

Inside the Forbidden Shani could not help but smile just a bit, as he sat there watching his two 'friends' fighting the enemy mobile suit.

He still hadn't forget just how great a fight this white machine had given him yesterday and he was already looking forward to continue it, he was just about to attack the Freedom when something else caught his attention, it was the red one coming full speed at them.

After watching it a few seconds, he again looked back at the Freedom, seeing it evading a few beams from the Calamity, while at the same time firing the two shoulders cannons after the Raider that was still in flight mode.

Shani could easily tell, that there was no way that he could get to fight the white one, on his own, and it might be just as entertain fighting the red one. With that decision made he took off, heading full speed towards the red mobile suit.

Athrun was just about to intervene in Kira's battle between the two other mobile suits, when suddenly a big scythe flew out after him, he hurried got his shield up to defend himself.

Immediately after the scythe hit the shield he shoot of both cannons on the backpack forcing the green mobile suit to move away from him, it was only just now that Athrun got his first really good look at that machine.

Kira was the one who had been fighting that mobile suit yesterday, while Athrun had been busy fighting with the Raider, so he did not get much of a chance to really look at it.

He again shoot off the beam cannons on the Justice shoulders while taking a small glance over at the Freedom, just to see it get out of the way from two green beams that came from down on the ground, then turned up side down and shoot off it's two plasma cannons at the black one, that was still flying around him, even true it didn't look like he need help at this exact moment, there was no way Athrun would let him fight those two alone.

Athrun again looked at the Forbidden seeing it lower it's deflectors and get ready to attack him again.

"If you want something to fight, then fight this!" Athrun yelled as the backpack left the Justice heading straight towards the Forbidden, as it got closer it began flying around the green mobile suit, shooting off it's weapons every time there was an opportunity to do it, now with the scythe swing mobile suit was occupied. Athrun didn't wast a second, before he flew full speed at the three other fighting mobile suits.

"Kira are you ok?" Athrun asked as he slammed out his beam staff after the black plane trying to cut it's left wing off, but he missed as it transformed back in to it's mobile suit mode, where it immediately began shooting after him with the weapon on the right arm.

He hurried got his shield up to take the first two shots, then he drop down just a bit, making the next few fly directly over him, while he continued heading straight for the black mobile suit, ready to show it, just what the beam staff could do.

But as he got close enough to hit it, the Raider hurried moved back and throw it's mace directly at him. But just as the round weapon was about to hit him, Kira fired the two rail cannons at the mace making it fly right past him.

After that Athrun didn't hesitate a second, in charging the black machine, thrusting the beam staff full speed forward, aiming directly for the head ready to cut it straight off, but just as the weapon was about to make contact, the shield on the right arm got in the way.

In the Raider Clotho cursed loudly to himself, who ever it was in that red mobile suit, Clotho hate him even more then he hate the guy in the white mobile suit, and he could already picture himself, beating and ripping the red machine in to very small pieces.

He again throw the mace out after the mobile suit, but he had no better luck in hitting it this time, so he hurried shoot of the cannon that was in the Raider's mouth, but there was no luck there either, as the shot hit the shield.

While Athrun was busy fighting the Raider, Kira was flying in a out between the green shoots that was coming from the Calamity, but while flying around like that he suddenly notice that the Raider's back was turned towards him.

He hurried pulled out a beam saber and flew full speed at the black mobile suit, hoping to cut a thing or two of it, but he didn't even get close, as two more green shoot came from down on the ground and a big scythe was thrusted out after him.

Kira hurried moved back and looked angry at the green mobile suit that was now in front of him. "Athrun the green one is here!" Kira said over the radio, as he put the beam saber back in it's right place, while moving over beside his friends mobile suit, still ready to fight.

"Yeah I know" Athrun answer, while the backpack landed where it belonged on the Justice, "but never mind that, lets kick their ass!" the blue hair boy said loudly, just before the mace was thrown out after them. "Look out!" he warn as they both flew up over the weapon.

After avoiding getting hit, Kira who was again up side down shoot off every weapon the Freedom had at the black mobile suit, but he missed as it transformed in to it's flight mode, flying full speed away from him.

Kira looked after it a half second, then he turned and shoot off his beam rifle at the Forbidden, that was in close combat with the Justice, then he flew as fast as possible towards the green mobile suit, while pulling the beam saber. Athrun too was charging the enemy machine, with the beam staff ready to strike, but as the two friends got close enough and was about to attack.

The Calamity left the ground and flew straight up towards them, shooting off the beam cannons that was on it's shoulders.

"Shani you big idiot! why the hell don't you watch what you are doing!" Orga yelled out in angry tone, as he again fired after the two mobile suit.

Shani just glare angry over at the Calamity a single time, then he took of after the two machines, with the Raider following closely behind him. "Hey you two bastards wait for me!" he call out after his companions, while he again shoot off the beam cannons, after the two enemy machines.

000000

While Freedom and Justice was fighting up in the air, Nicol had just finish taking down yet another Strike Daggers, he hurried took a few deep breath, then he looked around for a new target, that was when a M1 Astray landed next to him. "Are you all right Nicol?" asked a familiar voice.

"Yes Mayura I'm ok, but I got separate from Dearka and commander La Flaga!" the boy said as he throw off the Gleipnir on the left arm, at a incoming Strike Dagger, it defend itself with it's shield, but was still knock off balance and was force to take a few steps back to not fell over, immediately after it got it's balance back and was about to attack again.

Mayura planted first one shoot in the head and a second in it's chest, making the mostly grey mobile suit blow up.

After that threat was gone, Mayura turned her M1 back towards the Blitz, "you don't have to worry about those two, I saw them not fare from here busy taking out a great deal of unwanted trash!" Mayura yelled loudly, as she again began firing at a new Strike Dagger.

Nicol laugh slightly, "then lets help them out, we don't want to much junk in here!" he yelled back, as he also began shooting at another Earth Forces mobile suit.

Immediately after both Strike Daggers was destroy, Nicol took a quiet look around to make sure that there wasn't any more of them. "It looks like this place is cleared for now, but we better hurry and join up with the others!" Nicol said still keeping a close eye out for enemies.

"You are right let go!" Mayura yelled as the two mobile suit turned away and left the area, heading towards the place where the girl had last seen the Strike and the Buster.

Meanwhile not that fare away, Mu was using the Strike shield to cover the Buster, while Dearka was using the two cannons to take down every enemy mobile suit that got to close. "Damn it! this is annoying as hell! just how many of them are there?!" Dearka asked and cursed loudly, while he jump in to the air, where he fire off the rest of the missiles at four incoming Strike Daggers, which was enough to make them all blow up.

"Why are you asking me? Is not like I know!" Mu yelled, as he shoot off the beam rifle two times at a Strike Dagger, that some how had gotten past the heavy fire from the Buster. "There is nobody else around here I can ask!" Dearka said, as he again landed beside the Strike, where he hurried shoot of the two cannons, taking two more mobile suits out.

"Good point, lets just say that there is enough of them!" Mu said, as he got the shield up the take another shot that was fire at them, then hurried lowed it again a shoot off the beam rifle in to the chest of the mobile suit that was responsible, just before it could shoot at them again.

That was when the Blitz and a single M1 Astray landed next to them. "Hey you two, want some help?" Nicol asked, while he join the fighting, together with the two other gundams. "Not really, but since you are already here, then yes!" Dearka said as he put the two weapons together and shoot off the Anti-Armor Shotgun at a new group of incoming Strike Daggers.

In the Astray Mayura hurried took a look around the place, just to confirm that her M1 was the only one that was in this area. "I hate to interrupt you two, but do you guys know where Asagi and Juri is?" The red hair girl asked in a slightly worried tone, as she also began shooting at the Daggers, that was still coming at them.

"No sorry! I haven't seen them since the battle start!" Mu said, as he pull out a beam saber and hurried thrust it full speed in to one of the mobile suit, then hurried turned and slammed it in to the side of another one.

"I'm sure they are ok Mayura, both of them a quite good pilots, but if you want me to I can go look for them!" Nicol said as he fired the three missiles that was on the Blitzs right arm.

"No it's all right Nicol, you said it yourself they are both good pilots, I just can't help, but be a bit worried about them!" Mayura said as shoot the right arm off one of the Daggers, only to have the Buster finishing it off, a half second later.

That was when the Strike got down next to them. "The two of you can look for the other girls when we are done here, I don't think we have much time before even more of them will show up!" Mu said, just as a new group of Strike Daggers came charge at them, seeing that all three of them immediately join the Buster, that was already firing both it's weapons at the mobile suits.

000000

While all this fighting was going on, someone was watching the whole thing with great interest. "Hmm it looks like everybody in there are having a great time, Orbs really putting up quite the fight, I can understand why the Earth Forces when this fare to get ride of them, it will only be a matter of time now, before Orb will fall" Rau said as he step away from the periscope, and turned his attention towards the captain of the ship.

"Do you have any data on those three unknown mobile suits?" The mask man asked.

"No sorry sir, we are quite the distance from them, but we are doing our best to monitor them" The captain said.

Rau just nodded a single time, then turned and began walking slow towards the door, with the black hair girl following closely behind him. "Keep me inform of any new developments!" the mask man said, just before the door closed.

As the man and the girl was walking slowly down the submarines hall. The girl was watching the back of the man with a half curious expression, but finally after a few seconds she opened her mouth. "Lord Creuset? I have a question I would like to ask!" the girl, said making the man turned around to look at her.

"What is it Mina?" Rau asked, smiling a bit at the black hair girl.

"You said before, that it would not be long before Orb will fall, but I was wondering, who do you want to win sir?" The girl asked, while looking at the blond man.

"That is not something you need to worry your pretty little head with Mina, lets just say that things would be entertaining no matter who wins" Rau grin, as he again began walking down the hall.

"I understand, I'm glad to hear that sir, I don't want things to get boring around here" she said with a small smile on her face, as she hurried after the mask man.

000000

Meanwhile back in the battle, Athrun evade the Forbiddens scythe, then shoot of the beam rifle at the green mobile suit, while at the same time using the backpack to distract the Calamity that was flying around just over the water, shooting after it like crazy, but it was moving way to fast for him to get a clear hit on it.

At the same time Kira was using both the Freedoms beam sabers, trying ones again to cut the wings of the Raider that was flying around all over the place, finally he put one of them away and hurried shoot of the beam rifle after the black plane, but just as the beam was about to hit. It transformed in to it's mobile suit mode and defend itself with it's shield, immediately after that it shoot of the cannon it had in it's mouth.

Kira hurried moved out of the red beams way, then flew full speed towards the black mobile suit, evading in and out between the yellow shots that it was firing from the weapon on it's right arm, as he got close he pulled out the right beam saber again and was just about to hit the black machine, when suddenly it transformed again and flew away with great speed.

While that was going on, the Archangel had just finished destroying yet another Earth Forces ship, when Sai turned towards the captain. "Ma'am we just got an order that we are to fall back and head for Kaguya!" the boy yelled loudly.

"What? Are you sure about that Sai!?" The woman asked, as she looked back at him.

"Yes captain, the orders came directly from lord Uzumi" the boy answer.

Murrue looked down at the floor a few seconds trying not to show her sadness, but finally she lift her head again. "Ok Arnold you heard him, lets get out of here!" the woman yelled.

Arnold took a quick glance back at the woman, then he hurried turned the ship around and flew full speed away from the battle. "Make sure that no one is following us!" Murrue yelled, as the ship shoot down two Spearheads that was still attacking them.

While the ship was leaving the battle field, Lacus sat quietly in her chair with a sad expression on her face, deep inside she had really hoped that somehow they could had won this battle and saved Orb, but she already knew, that was mostly wishful thinking. Not much later she took a small glance around at the crew, seeing that all of them had a depression look on their faces.

Finally she looked back out the window, still deep in her own thoughts, but after a few seconds she opened her mouth. "How are Kira and Athrun doing?" She asked ending the silence that had been over them since Murrue's last order.

Miriallia was the one who answer, "they are both still fighting those three strange mobile suit, but the Strike and the Buster are retreating now together with a single M1 Astray, on the other hand I can't see the Blitz anywhere, so I think it's properly using Mirage Colloid!" the brown hair girl said loudly.

"Athrun we got the retreat signal!" Kira yelled out as he fired both plasma cannons at the green mobile suit, that immediately used it's deflectors to defend itself making the beams flew off in two different directions.

"I know Kira, but we better make sure that those three bastards don't follow us" Athrun said while getting the beam staff ready ones again.

"Ok lets go Athrun!" Kira yelled as the two mobile suits charge forward, determined to get ride off the three enemy machines, but they did not even get close to them, when suddenly the green one shoot after them one more time, then turned around and took off from the battle, leaving the two other mobile suits, that was also acting somewhat strange, the blue one was just standing down in the water not doing a thing, while the black one was hanging in the air not moving at all.

Seeing the strange behavior made Kira and Athrun stop and just look at them for a few seconds.

"I still don't understand what's wrong with those guys!" Athrun said, still ready to fight if the need should come for it.

"Me neither!" Kira said, just as the black one transformed and hurried drop down and grabbed the blue one, then turned around in a hurry and flew full speed away from the battle field, while at same time carrying the Calamity.

"We better get out of here and back to the Archangel, Athrun!" Kira said, while flying slowly down to where he could see the Freedoms shield was sticking out of the water and picked it up with the left hand.

Athrun continued watching the Freedom a bit more before he answer, "you are right Kira lets hurry!" the blue hair teenager said, as the two gundams turned away and took off in the same directions the big white ship had disappeared in, flying right next to each other the whole way.

000000

Meanwhile on the Powell, Azrael had a mad expression on his face as he watched the three mobile suits land. 'Ahh those idiot, how the hell can something be so completely useless!" He thought angry as he stood up from his sit.

"Captain immediately after those three fools are done being treated, we will attack again and this time it really will be the end to this damn country!"

"Yes sir, we already got information about where they are retreating to!" the captain said while he turned and looked over at the angry blond man who was ones again sitting down in his sit.

"That's good captain, make sure that everything is ready in just a few hours. I'm quite curious to see what Uzumi is going to do now, that they have no place left to run" Azrael said as he stood up again and began walked slowly out of the room.

000000

It was just about the same time that the Freedom and Justice was landing at Kaguya, both cockpits open and the pilots lowed them self slowly down to the ground, the two friends took a small glance at each other, before they walked with great haste towards the big building in front of them.

"Lord Uzumi are you telling us to run away?" Both heard Murrue asked, as they step in to the room where all the others where gather.

Athrun stop by the door and took a small glance at Nicol and Dearka that both nodded to him, before they continued listening to the conversation.

Kira on the other hand continued deeper in to the room and over next to Lacus where he slowly put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. The pink hair girl didn't say anything she just turned and looked back at him for a few seconds, then she lean in and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Yes miss Ramius there is no need for all of you to continue fighting here, Orb is already lost now and it will only be a matter of time before it will fall, but all of you need to continue on, you have to stop all this meaningless fighting and killing" the man said as he took a deep breath, before he began speak again.

"The Earth Forces present actions are being control by the leader of Blue Cosmos, Muruta Azrael and the plants a lead by a man who thinks that coordinators is a new race, because Patrick Zala leads them now, if things continue on like this, the world will be trap between two arm camps that refuse to accept each other existence" the man said, while looking over at his daughter who was standing beside the blue hair boy, that had enter the room together with Kira.

"We live in such cruel times!" Murrue said sadly, as she moved over next to Mu who immediately put his arm around her holding her close, while he slowly nodded in agreement. "Yeah it's a sad thought, that the world is like this" the blond man said in quiet tone, just loud enough for them all to hear it.

"Yes and that's why I want you all to go, and make sure that small light Orb made today don't disappear completely!" Uzumi said smiling a bit at the brown hair woman.

Murrue continued looking at him a little more before she finally nodded slowly, "that light may be small but it burns bright, and I'm sure everybody here will do their best to make that light shine even brighter!" the woman said in a determined tone, as she and the others got ready to leave and go back to the Archangel.

Uzumi took a quiet look around at the people, as they where leaving the room. He was really touch to know, that there where so many who wanted this terrible war to end, and live peaceful with each other.

"I would like to thank you all, from the bottom of my heart!" the man finally said, in a loud tone. While stepping over next to his daughter, where he gently place a hand on her head and softly rubbed her blond hair, before he turned his attention towards Kira who was still standing quietly holding the pink hair girl, that was resting her head on his shoulder.

When Kira felt someone looking at him, he immediately looked up and got eye contact with the Orb leader, who gave him a very kind smile.

The boy blink a few times in confusion then smiled back, before he looked away again, still wondering why the man was suddenly watching him, but he only got a few seconds to think about, before Lacus moved slowly away from him and looked directly in to his eyes. "Do you want to go for a small walk, before anything else happens?" The pink hair girl asked in a quiet tone.

Kira didn't say anything, he just nodded a single time, while reaching over to take her left hand and with that the two of them turned around and began walking slowly towards the exit off the room, still with Uzumi looking after them.

000000

It wasn't much later before the married couple was standing next to each other, looking out over the ocean and seeing the sun going slowly down in the horizon, even with the depression atmosphere it was still a very beautiful sight, and it didn't take long before Lacus was ones again resting against her husband, with his arm wrap softly around her waist.

"This is romantic Kira, I just wished it could have been under different circumstance" the pink hair girl said, still watching the sunset.

"Yeah me too Lacus, I really hoped we can end this war soon and maybe get a bit of quiet time just the two of us" Kira said quietly, while he gently began rubbing his wife's stiff shoulders.

"I would like that very much Kira" Lacus said, while she began thinking about all the things she would like to experience together with Kira, they could go out and get something to eat and maybe see a movie, or maybe go to the beach and swim together.

She had no doubt that her husband would look very handsome in swimming trunks, and just the thought was enough to make a small blush ran over both of her cheeks, luckily for her Kira didn't notice it, as he was still busy massage her shoulders. "Maybe someday we can go on a small vacation together" Lacus said, as she lean back in to his gentle hands.

"That sounds like a great idea Lacus, where do you want to go?" Kira asked softly in to her ear, as he stopped with the massage and hugged her gently from behind, holding her as close as possible.

"Just some place nice Kira, where we don't have to worry about war, and can act like newly-weds on their honeymoon" Lacus said in a quiet tone.

Immediately after hearing her say that, Kira let out a small laugh. "We are newly-weds Lacus, so we don't really have to act like it" he whisper in a small tone, in to her ear, while at the same time giving her neck a light peck.

Lacus again felt her cheeks get a little red, as she snuggled back a bit more in to the warm embrace, "you right Kira, I'm really looking forward to it" she mumble quietly, as the boy behind her gave her neck yet another small kiss.

While the husband and wife where standing there enjoying the quiet moment and each other company. Three people where slowly approaching them from behind, none of them made a sound, as they got up beside the couple, they all just stood quietly watching the rest of the sun disappear.

"This really is a nice country" Nicol finally said in a quiet tone.

"Yeah you are right Nicol, actually I would mind living here when all this is over" Dearka said also using a small tone, while thinking about the cute brown hair girl that was properly up on the Archangels bridge right now, doing her best to help getting the ship ready to leave Orb.

"No that wouldn't be bad at all!" Nicol said smiling a little at that thought.

While his two friends where talking about that, Athrun was watching the married couple, that still had their backs turned towards them, not showing any signs that they knew the three of them where there, it was quite obvious for the blue hair boy, that they where in their own little world right now, and he would actually had prefer to just leave them alone, but he was a bit worried about them.

"Are you two ok?" He asked just loud enough for him to break their small moment.

Lacus didn't react at all she just continued looking out over the ocean, while Kira turned attention towards his best friend. "Yeah Athrun we are both all right, so you don't have to worry, we just enjoying the sunset, while talking about what we want to do after the war" the brown hair boy said, as he smiled a little at the three other boys.

"Hmm I can understand that, if I had a really hot wife, I too would be making plans" Dearka said with a stupid smile on his face.

Kira just looked at the boy for a few seconds, then he slowly rolled his eyes, as he turned away from him and looked back out over the ocean. The other two boys where also rolling their eyes at the Busters piloted, some times it was really hard to understand what was going on in Dearka's head.

"Will you please stop with the naughty jokes Dearka? I serious doubt the thing they where talking about, is whatever you are thinking about right now!" Nicol said in a slightly hard tone.

Dearka gave a small shook with his head, then looked over at the green hair boy, "how do you know what I was think about?" He asked loudly.

Nicol just rolled his eyes again, without giving an answer. "Is not really that hard to figure out Dearka" Athrun said smiling a little at the blond boy.

"Yeah he is right Dearka, how do you think miss Miriallia will react, if she ever found out you where thinking like that?" Nicol asked, in a half joking tone.

The boy blink a few times, as he looked between Athrun and Nicol, while thinking hard about what Nicol had just asked him, there was no way he want Miriallia to know what he had just been thinking about right now, finally he decide that it was properly best to try and talk Nicol out of saying anything. But just as he opened his mouth, alarms began ringing loudly out over the area.

"Ahh damn it! Kira!" Athrun yelled loudly, as he looked over at his childhood friend, that only nodded a single time.

"We better hurry!" Kira said as they all began running back to their machines. Kira holding on to Lacus' hand the whole way, until they got to the Freedom.

"You better get to the Archangel, I will see you soon!" Kira said while giving her cheek a small kiss, before he grab the cable that would take him up to the Freedoms cockpit.

Lacus looked after him a few seconds, then she turned around and ran full speed towards the Archangel, not much later she enter the bridge, only to hear Kira's voice again. "You just go ahead Archangel, me and Athrun will cover you!" he said loudly.

Immediately after Kira was done talking, Athrun began, "it is going to be an aerial fight, Nicol! Dearka! you two get on the Archangel!" the blue hair teen, said as he too took off and follow the Freedom that was already in the air.

It did not take long before they saw the three strange machines ones again. "Are you ready Kira!?" Athrun asked loudly, as he fired off the beam rifle at the Calamity that was riding on top of the Raider.

Kira didn't answer at first he was already busy shooting at the Forbidden, with everything the Freedom had, while at the same time evading the beams from the green mobile suit, "we just have to keep them occupied until the Archangel and Kusanagi can get away from here!" Kira said, as he used the shield to defend himself.

000000

Meanwhile inside the base Uzumi was pulling his daughter down the hall, just as a voice ran through the speakers, "the Archangel is safely away, the Kusanagi is next!" Uzumi took a small look up at the ceiling and smiled a bit, he was happy to knew the Archangel was safe, a few seconds later he enter a very big room, where he saw Kisaka waiting for them.

"Lord Uzumi! miss Cagalli!" the man yelled loudly.

"Here Kisaka take my foolish daughter with you and get out of here!" the man said, as he thrown her in to the arms of the other man. Immediately after that Cagalli hurried turned around and looked at her father, just as a few tears ran down her face. "Don't give me that look, you most hold you head high my sweet Cagalli, for the sake of Orb!"

"But...but...father please come with us, we can both escape together" she said just as a big sub ran through her body.

Uzumi didn't say anything, he just stood there looking at her. "You are such a brave girl my daughter, and you will get through this, just remember you are not alone, you will be leaving your father, but you will always have you brother!" he said, while reaching in to his pocket where he pulled out a photograph and looked at it a half second, before he handed it over to her.

Cagalli hesitate reach out and took the picture with a confused expression on her face and looked down at it and saw a beautiful woman standing with two small infant one with blond hair and the other with brown hair, after a few seconds she turned it over and saw two names written on the back, one was her name and the other was one, she was very familiar with by now.

She again looked up at her father this time with a shocked expression on her face. "Is this...?" she asked hoping that he would confirm if this was true, but he just smiled a little at her, then nodded a single time, before he took a small step back.

"I'm very proud that I got the honor of being your father!" the man said, just as the door to the Kusanagi closed.

Cagalli was shock when that happened, she hurried called out for him, then jumped forward and began hammering on the door, while even more tears left her eyes.

"Please take good care of her Kisaka!" Uzumi said, as a single tear ran slowly down his cheek, then he turned around and walk off, just as the blue ship began moving slowly forward, he took one last look back at the small window, and got eyes contact with his crying daughter for a small second, then the Kusanagi was gone. "Be well Cagalli" he mumble, as he walked slowly out of the room.

000000

Back outside in the battle, "Athrun there is the Kusanagi!" Kira yelled loudly, as he shoot one more time at the Forbidden that again use it's deflectors to defend itself.

"Then let go Kira we don't want to be left behind down here!" Athrun yelled, as the two mobile suit turned and flew full speed after the blue space ship that was going fast and fast down the mass driver.

Luckily for Kira it did take long for the Freedom to catch up to the ship, and not much later he was close enough to the Kusanagi that he could reach out and grap a part of the ship and pull himself on to it, immediately after he turned and looked at the Justice that was still having some difficulty in catching up, he hurried reached out after his friends mobile suit, so he could pull it onboard when it was close enough, there was no way they could leave Athrun behind down here.

Finally the red machine was so close that Kira could reach out and take the Justice hand and with a hard pull, the red mobile suit was next to the Freedom, they both looked at each other a few seconds.

Then both pilots gave a small nodded and turned their attention towards the three fools that was still on their tail, shooting after them like crazy.

Immediately after the plasma cannons and the rail cannons flipped out on the Freedom, while the two beam cannons on the Justice's backpack did the same, and just as the three enemy machines got closer, all six weapons where shoot off, down in to the water in front of them making a very big splash, that caught the three mobile suits off, making sure that they could not follow them any further.

After that the Kusanagi was away and heading for out space.

000000

Meanwhile back inside the base, Uzumi turned away from the screen where they could see the Kusanagi, he slowly looked over the people gather there, some of them where giving him a sad smile while a few other where looking down a the floor, finally he turned away again and looked at the controls in front of him.

"We did it! we made sure our light got away from here, we can not leave the world or Orb in the hands of those bastards!" the man said, as he took single step forward where he press down on a big red button, and only a second later a big explosion could be heard, not much later the whole room was full with fire as Morgenroete and the mass driver blow up.

And even true he was standing in the middle of an inferno Uzumi Nara Athha did everything he could to stand up, as long as possible.

000000

Out on the Powell, Azrael was standing by the window looking out at the fire, with a shock and angry expression on his face, as the two things he had came all this way here for where destroyed. "Curse you to hell Uzumi!" he mumble, as he gave the controls he was next to a very hard kick, making sure that everybody on the bridge knew, that he was not happy with what had just happened.

000000

Still hanging on to the Kusanagi both Kira and Athrun where shock when they saw the base blow up, finally Kira looked away from the explosion and down in to his lap not want to see any more. "Mr Uzumi" Kira mumble sadly, while Athrun continued looking at the fire, for as long as possible.

Inside the blue ship even more tears where running down Cagalli's face as she hammer one last time, with all her might at the door, then a big scream could be heard all over the ship. "FATHER!" The blond hair girl cried loudly, just as the Kusanagi disappeared in to out space, leaving the earth and Orb behind.

To be continued.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

While the Kusanagi was slowly being put together Athrun and Kira was guardian the process together with about five M1 Astrays, none of the two boys said anything as they watched the last part of the ship being put in the right place.

"How do you think Cagalli is doing?" Athrun finally asked his friend in a quiet tone, as he thought about the blond hair girl.

"I don't know Athrun, but the faster we go talk to her the better and I think it would be best if Lacus was there too" Kira said, as he slowly began flying towards the Kusanagi, with the Justice following just behind him.

On the Archangel, "the Kusanagi docking process is complete" Kisaka said over the radio, with a sad expression on his face.

"How is miss Cagalli doing?" Murrue asked while looking at the man.

"She is alone in her room right now, properly still crying her eyes out, and there is no way I can get myself to tell her to stop crying" Kisaka said sadly, while looking away for a few seconds, before he again turned his attention back to the screen.

"I would like to ask you miss Ramius and you commander La Flaga to come over here and take a small look around the ship, and I would also like to ask you to come miss Yamato, I'm sure Cagalli could use as many friends as possible right now, both Kira and that blue hair Zaft pilot, is already over here!" Kisaka said.

"We will be over as soon as the shuttle are ready to leave!" Murrue said quietly.

"Thank you very much, I look forward to show you around the ship" Kisaka said smiling a bit, before the screen went black.

"Ok then lets hurry down to the hangar!" Mu said while taking a small glance between the two ladies, before he took Murrue's hand and began walking towards the door, with Lacus right behind them, who was holding on to Haro in a tight grasp and with Birdy sitting on her left shoulder.

As the three of them where walking down the Archangels hall, the blond man could easily tell that both Murrue and Lacus was very worried about the blond hair girl, and even true he didn't show it much he too was worried, of all the people he knew and cared about, she was the one he enjoy teasing the most, simply because she always got so angry.

It did not take long for the three of them to reach the hangar, "is the shuttle ready to go Murdoch?" Murrue asked loudly as they walked towards the chief engineer.

Immediately after hearing the captains voice, the man turned around and looked at them, "yes captain it's ready to take of" he said smiling a bit at the woman.

Murrue nodded slowly, "ok good work Murdoch we will see you when we get back" the captain said. as they all enter the shuttle.

It only took a few minutes, before the small ship enter another hangar where they saw the Freedom and Justice standing together with a squadron of M1 Astrays, soon after the three of them ones again step out of the shuttle.

"Lacus!" Kira called out loudly as he flew towards his wife.

When Lacus saw him, she jump away from the floor and up in to his arms and hugging him tight, the two of them only stay like that a few seconds before Lacus moved back and looked in to his eyes, "have you seen her yet?" The pink hair girl asked in a some what quiet tone.

Kira slowly shook his head, "no Athrun and I thought it was best that you where there too, before we enter her room, he is already there waiting for us" Kira said while reaching down to take her hand and together they flew slowly out of the hangar.

With Murrue, Mu and Kisaka looking after them. "I really hope they can cheer her up" Kisaka mumble as he turned towards the man and woman, "will the two of you please follow me?" He asked just before he took of from the floor.

While Kira was off getting Lacus, Athrun was standing quietly by the door to Cagalli's room waiting impatient for the two of them to get here, it was very hard for the young man to stand here like this when he knew the girl he cared about so much, was just on the other side of that door properly very hurt right now, finally he could not stand it any more and he slowly reach forward and knock hard on the door.

"Cagalli can I come in?" He asked just loud enough for her to hear him.

There was no reply from inside the room, after waiting a bit more, he reach out and was about to knock on the door again, when suddenly it got opened and just a small second later he found himself with a girl crying loudly in to his shoulder.

"Why did that have to happen?! Why didn't my father come with us?!" The girl sobbed loudly.

"I don't know Cagalli, I really don't know, I'm so sorry" he said in a sad tone while moving his arms around her, hugging her gently.

Cagalli did not do anything at first she just continued crying quietly in his arms a few seconds, before she finally moved her arms up and hugged him back, when she did that Athrun moved a hand up and softly rubbed her blond hair. "Cagalli" he mumble, as he tighten his grip on her trying his best to make her feel better.

As the two of them stood there hugging each other Kira and Lacus arrived, both of them stop and watched them for a bit, before Lacus looked back at Kira with a sad expression on her face. "Maybe it would be best if we just leave them alone, I think Athrun is doing well in trying to cheer her up" Lacus said quietly.

Kira just nodded in agreement, "lets go take a small look around the ship" he said, as he reach out for her hand again.

"No please wait, I don't want any of you to go, I want you all to be here!" Cagalli said, as she slowly moved away from Athrun and over to the couple.

"All of you please come inside, there is a few things I need to talk with Kira about" the girl said quietly, as she turned around and flew slowly back in to her room, with the three people right behind her.

When they got in there Cagalli grab something that was flying around directly in front of her. "I just need to wash my face, then I will be right back" she said, while she opened the door to the bathroom and disappear in there, with her three friends looking after her.

"Kira, Athrun do you two think she will be all right?" Lacus asked in a slightly worried tone.

"I'm sure she will Lacus, she just need sometime" Athrun said quietly still watching the bathroom door.

"Athrun's right Lacus, but I'm still wondering what it is she want to talk with me about" Kira said, as he walked over and sat down on one of the chairs that was in the room.

With both Athrun and Lacus looking at him, the two of them wondering the same thing, but they just had to wait until Cagalli was finished in the bathroom to fine out.

000000

Meanwhile another place on the ship, Kisaka was leading Murrue and Mu down the hall telling them everything he knew about the blue spaceship.

As they where looking around, the captain of the Archangel notice the three Astray pilots she had meet a few time before, playing around with a small boy, trying to teach him how he should move, now that there was no gravity, the woman could not help but be a bit happy to know that the three girls where all right, and a small smile spread on her lips when she heard the boy laughing loudly behind them.

Not much later the three of them got to the Kusanagis bridge, "this is just like the Archangel!" Murrue said loudly while looking around.

"It's more like the Archangel is like this, they where after all both made by Morgenroete!" Kisaka said smiling a bit at the two of them.

"This is quite impressive!" Mu said, as he looked out of the window at the Archangel that was in front of the Kusanagi.

"We just got the last M1 on board, so we should be ready to leave now" Erica Simmons said loudly, making them all turned to look over at her, immediately after seeing the woman Mu called out her name in a happy tone.

"It is good to see you too commander" she said smiling a bit a the blond man, before she turned away again, looking back at the controls in front of her.

"You will be using M1's out here and there is no way you could do that with out me!" she said, as she began typing on the keyboard.

Kisaka continued watching them for a few seconds, with a thoughtful expression on his face, thinking hard about what their next move should be.

"That's good Erica make sure they are ready to go out, if anything should happen, the question now however is where do we go, it's not like we can stay here forever!" the man said as he moved over next to a monitor that show a map of this entire area.

Murrue and Mu took a small glance at each other, before they moved over next to the man, also looking at the map. "So Kisaka what is our options? Where is the best place for us to lay low for a little while?" Murrue asked while letting her eyes ran over the map.

"It should be that kinda of place, where nobody want to waste their time to look for us!" Mu said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Kisaka turned and looked at the two of them, "that sounds logical, but the thing is I don't really know this area that well!" he said, as he again looked at the map.

"Hmm what about the Mendel colony? I'm sure one of the Zaft pilots could tell us, if the place is empty or not!" Murrue said while looking between the two man.

Mu smiled a bit, as laid his arm around the brown hair woman and pulled her close. "I like the way you think" he whispered to her, just loud enough for Erica and Kisaka to heard it too.

After looking at her a bit more he again turned his attention back towards the other man. "It's that blue haired friend of Kira's still on this ship? To tell you the truth, there is actually a few things, I would like to ask that guy" Mu said in a slightly determined voice.

Kisaka nodded slowly to what Mu had just said. "I think he is still down in Cagalli's room talking with her and the Yamato's, but if is ok with you two I think it would be best if we leave the four of them alone, just a little longer" he said while jumping over to his chair where he immediately sat down.

"Do you two want some coffee while we wait?" He asked, looking between the two of them.

"Yes that would be nice!" Murrue answer, it was only now that she was offer something to drink that she realize just how thirsty she really was, it had been a while now since she last got some liquid, the day had been so hectic that there really hadn't been any chances for her to go get anything. As those thoughts ran through her head, she moved away from Mu who again was looking out of the window, with a slightly tired look on his face, and over to the empty sit next to Erica and sat down beside the other woman who was still busy working on the controls in front of her.

000000

While that was happening on the bridge, Cagalli had just finished washing her face and was now using a towel to dry off the rest of the water, when she was finally done with that she throw the towel behind her, and looked at herself in the mirror, even true it wasn't as obvious as before it was still pretty clear that it hadn't been long since she had been crying, because both of her eyes where still slightly red.

After watching herself like that a bit more in the mirror, she slowly looked away and down at the floor, thinking hard about one of the last things her father had told her. 'You will always have you brother, could it really be?' she asked herself, as she reached over and took the photography again and looked at the woman that was holding the two small babies.

Most of her attention was on the brown hair one, it actually looked rather cute and she wonder if that baby was the same person that was waiting for her in the next room, together with his wife and his best friend.

Finally after a few more seconds she flipped the picture over and ones again looked at the two names on the back. 'I better go talk with him, I need to know what he thinks about all of this!' the girl thought determined, as she got ready to leave the bathroom.

As Cagalli step out of the bathroom three pairs of eyes immediately looked over at her, she could easily tell by their expressions that they where all very worried about her. "Are you feeling a little better now?" Lacus asked concerned, as she took a small step closer to the other girl.

Cagalli smiled a bit at her pink hair friend, before she gave her a small nod. "I think so Lacus" she said, while glancing over at Kira where she got eye contact with him. She continued watching him like that for a few seconds and could see a slightly confused expression come over his face, just before she took a single step closer and hand him the photo.

Kira took the picture with a bit of hesitation and looked down at it, seeing the woman holding the two babies. "What is this?" He asked as he turned his attention back towards the blond hair girl. Not noticing Lacus and Athrun moving over beside him, to also get a look at the photo. "Try turning it over" she said in a quiet voice.

The boy blink a few times, then did what she told him, seeing his and her name written on the back. "Wh...what does this mean?" he asked, while looking back in to Cagalli's eyes.

"My father gave me that photography just as we where leaving Orb, then he told me that I would never be alone that would always have my brother" Kira did not reply at all, he just stood quietly with a shock expression on his face, it was not every day that you got told that one of your close friends was actually sister.

He finally got out of the shock when Athrun began talking next to him, "but that means the two of you are twins" the blue hair boy said, as he slowly took the picture out of Kira's hand to get a better look at it.

"The two of you really do look like those baby's, I wonder which one of you are the oldest" Lacus said as she continued looking at the photo, in Athrun's hand.

"Is me! I'm definitely the oldest, I'm so much more mature then he is!" Cagalli said loudly, while pointing at Kira.

"Yeah right, if we ask around this ship, I'm sure most people here will say that you are the most immature person on it!" Kira said back, not seeing the angry look that slowly came over Cagalli's face.

Cagalli took a quick look around the room for something she could hit or throw at the brown hair boy, but she couldn't fine anything so in the end, she decide that her fist had to do the job, but just as she moved forward and was about to hit the boy, she was stop by Lacus.

"The two of you really shouldn't be fighting over something like that, it actually don't really matter who is the oldest of you, I think you both should be happy that you got a brother and sister, I for one is happy that I now have a sister-in-law!" Lacus said with a small smile on her face, as she moved over and gave Cagalli a hug.

The blond girl slowly moved her arms up and hugged Lacus back.

"You are right Lacus, I am happy that you guys are here, but I still don't understand why my father didn't tell me soon, that me and Kira are related, and do's that mean...mean that he is not really my father? And who in the world is that woman on the photo?" Cagalli asked, while crying softly in to Lacus shoulder.

That was when Kira moved over and put one of his hands down on his sister's left shoulder, she turned a bit and looked over at him, still with a few tears running down her face. "I don't know about the woman Cagalli, but no matter what Lord Uzumi will always be your father, he was after all the one who raised you" the brown hair boy said in a soft tone.

Cagalli thought a bit about what he had just said, finally she gave him a small nod as she pulled away from Lacus.

"You are right Kira, he is my father" she said smiling a bit at him, before she took a quick glance over at Athrun, where see saw a slightly concerned expression on his face. "You don't have to worry any more Athrun, I will be fine as long as I have you three" she mumble, as she used her sleeve to rub away the rest of the tears.

Athrun smiled a bit and was just about to tell her that he was glad to hear it, when suddenly the screen at the end of the room began ring with a small tone, telling the four teens that someone want to talk with them.

Cagalli slowly step away from her friends and presh a button next to the screen, "what is it?" she asked in a half irritating tone.

"I'm sorry to interrupted, but we would like very much to see you all on the bridge, there is a few things we need to discuss with you" Kisaka said in a loud tone.

Cagalli did not reply immediately, she just stood quietly a few seconds looking at the man with a small angry glare in her eyes, she did not really feel like leaving her room right now, she would much rather stay here and talk with the three people that had kept her company up until now. But finally she decide that what ever they want, it was properly very important, so in the end she gave him a single nod.

"We will be there shortly Kisaka" she said and turn off screen, before the man could say anything else.

000000

It did not take long before the four teenagers got to the bridge, as they step inside, the people there turned and looked over at them.

"Are you feeling better Cagalli?" Erica asked in a worried tone as she looked directly at the blond hair girl.

Cagalli just smiled a bit a the brown hair woman before she nodded slowly, "I think so Erica, but can we please not talk to long, I would like to try and get a little sleep" Cagalli said as she looked down at the floor.

"Of course Cagalli" Kisaka said smiling a bit a the girl before he continued talking, "we have been discoursing where we should go from here and we are agreed on the Mendel colony, but the thing is we don't know if anybody is there, so that's what we would like to ask you about" Kisaka said, as he looked over at the blue hair boy.

Who had a thoughtful expression on his face, "hmm well Zaft did do a few experiments there a little while back, but the place should be empty now" Athrun said while removing a few hairs that was in front of his eyes.

"Good then we will be going there" Kisaka said, while looking over at Murrue who immediately nodded in agreement.

But just before they could get the ship under way someone else began talking. "That's really great and all, but there is still one thing I would like to ask you about!" Mu said in a very loud tone making them all look over at him, just as he took a step close towards the Justice pilot.

"You where a really big help back in Orb, but things are completely different now, it will only be a matter of time, before we will end up fighting Zaft forces and I do trust the other two Zaft pilots, they have all ready proven that they want to help, but you on the other hand I'm not so sure about!" Mu said, as he looked directly in to Athrun's eyes.

"Athrun have all ready done enough to show that he can be trusted, so you should have no problem having him here!" Cagalli said as she looked very angry at the blond man.

Mu glance over at her a single time, looking just as angry as she was. "I was not talk with you right now girl! I want to know if I can count on you to cover my back when it's Zaft we are fighting against, you are after all Patrick Zala's son, can you fight your own father?" Mu asked, as he again looked in to Athrun's eyes.

Athrun did not answer immediately he just stood there a few seconds looking very thoughtful, but finally he opened his mouth again.

"I have been thinking about that since Orb, and I don't really have the answer to any of your question, but one thing I do know is that all the people gather here on the Archangel and the Kusanagi, all want the same thing for the world that I want, so I promise you that I will cover your back no matter what!" Athrun said in a serious tone.

Mu didn't say anything at first, he just continued standing there studying Athrun's face, for any signs that show that the boy was lying, but finally a small smile spread on his face. "You sound like a pretty determined fellow, unlike our Kira here" Mu said, as he gave the brown hair boy next to him a slap on his back, making him fly forward.

Luckily for him he did not get very far, before Lacus reach up and grab his hand and pulled him back down next to her.

Kira gave her a small grateful look, before he turned and send Mu a haft angry glance, but seeing that both the blond man and Athrun where now smiling at each other, it did not take long before he too was smiling.

"Athrun has always been like that, even when we where little!" Kira said as he looked at his friend.

"You are right Kira, I actually almost forget how serious Athrun can be, sometimes it can be a bit too much, but I guess that's is what makes him Athrun!" Lacus said while laughing a bit at some of the memories from back home, and it did not take long before Kira joined her.

Athrun just looked between the two of them, then he too let out a small laugh, even true really he didn't think he was that serious, but he could remember that Rusty had ones told him a very long time ago, that at times he was far too serious for his own good, and that he should try and relax now and then, he did however not get much time to think about it, before the conversation ones again continued.

"Ok now that we got all that out of the way, I think is about time we began heading for the Mendel colony!" Kisaka said loudly making them all turned their attention over towards him.

"I agree, so if there is nothing else we need to talk about, then Mu and I will be going back to the Archangel" Murrue said smiling a bit at Kisaka, who gave her a small nod in understanding.

"We should be heading back too, Lacus I could really use a few hours of sleep!" Kira said, as he stretch his arms up over his head.

Lacus let out a small giggle, he always looked so cute when he was tired like this. "I'm also quite tired Kira, but I think that I would like to stay over here tonight, to keep Cagalli company, so she is not completely alone" the pink hair girl said, as she looked over at her sister-in-law.

"Is that all right with you Cagalli?" She asked in a gentle tone.

Cagalli just looked at Lacus for a few seconds, then finally she nodded slowly, "yes it's fine, thank you Lacus!" Cagalli said quietly.

After hearing the answer Lacus turned and ones again looked at her husband. "I will be seeing you tomorrow then" she said, as she moved over and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

Kira smile at her before he gave her a small hug, "of course, I look forward to it" he whisper in her ear, then pulled away again and looked over at Athrun that was standing next to him.

"Lets go Athrun!" he said fighting hard not to yawn loudly, while seeing his friend nod slowly in agreement, with that the four people turned around and left the bridge saying goodbye, just as the door closed behind them.

"Lets go see them of" Lacus said as she gave Cagalli a small push towards the door, and it did not take long before the two girls where gone too.

With Erika and Kisaka looking after them, "it was a nice thing of miss Lacus to stay over here tonight" Erika said as she reached over and grabbed her coffee, and hurried swallow the rest of the liquid.

Kisaka looked away from the door and over at her, where he gave her a small smiled. "Yes you right, that was very kind of her, it's a good thing that Cagalli have so many friends that care's about her" Kisaka said, as he moved back over to his chair and sat down again.

While that was going on, Kira and Athrun had just arrived at the hangar and was just about ready to get in to their mobile suits, when they saw Cagalli and Lacus looking out at them from the a window, where one could observe the entire hangar, just after he notice the two girls Kira lift his hand and gave them a small wave.

Which immediately got Lacus to wave back at him, Cagalli however did not move at all she just stood quietly looking out at them.

"Kira wouldn't it be better that it was you who stayed over here? You are her brother after all" Athrun said, as he looked away from the two girls and over at the brown hair boy next to him.

"No Athrun I think is better that Lacus keeps her company, if I stay she properly use the entire time thinking about how the two of us can be twins, I'm sure Lacus have a much better chance of getting her to think about something else" Kira said, as he opened the cockpit to the Freedom.

Athrun used a few seconds to think about Kira's words, and he could see the logic in what his friend had just told him, finally he lifted his head and looked back at the two girls, where he could see them talking with each other about something, that made a small smile ran over his lips, he really hoped that the blond hair girl would be feeling at least a little better tomorrow.

"You are right Kira, now lets get back to the Archangel!" he said, as he jumped away from the Freedom and flew over to the Justice.

And it did not take long before the two gundams was leaving the blue space ship, still with Lacus and Cagalli looking after them. "Do you want to go down and get something to eat?" Lacus asked while looking over at the other girl.

"I'm not really in the mood to eat anything from the mess hall, right now" Cagalli said still looking out in to the hangar.

"Well if you are not in the mood for that, then what about some ice cream and maybe some cake?" Lacus suggest, as the next thing they could be doing, while taking a small step closer towards her blond friend.

Cagalli thought a few seconds about that, it did sound a bit more entertain then being down in the mess hall.

"Ok that could be nice, but we have to go to my room and eat it!" the girl said in a loud, yet slightly determined tone, as she smiled a bit at her sister-in-law.

Who gave her a small nod in agreement and together the two girls left the area, heading for the kitchen, so they could get whatever they needed.

000000

Meanwhile out in space, Freedom and Justice was flying next to each other, on their way back to the Archangel, "hey Kira do you think I can borrow the Archangels shuttle tomorrow?" Athrun asked quietly over the radio.

"What? Why do you want to borrow that Athrun?" Kira asked, as he looked over at the red mobile suit.

The blue hair boy was quiet a few seconds before he answer. "I need to go back home, so I can have a very serious talk with my father, I have to try and talk him out of all this fighting and in to a more peaceful way to end this war!" Athrun said in a determined voice.

Now it was Kira turn, to think for a bit, finally he lift his eyes and looked back out at the Justice. "I understand Athrun, I will ask miss Murrue about it, immediately after I get up tomorrow" the brown hair boy said, while the two gundams continued back towards the Archangel.

"Thank you Kira" Athrun mumble, as they got ready to landed.

000000

At the same time down in the Archangels mess hall, three people where quietly eating their supper, each of them in their own thoughts.

Finally Miriallia lifted her head and took a look at the two boys.

Nicol was sitting in front of her, mostly using his fork to play with his food, but from time to time he did take a small bit of it, chewing it very slowly before he swallow.

Miriallia continued watching the green hair boy a bit more, before she turned attention over towards the boy that was sitting next to her.

He too was eating in a slow speed, but it was still a bit faster than, the other boy, and he did not seem to be as far away in his thoughts as Nicol was, it was only when he reach out after his glass, that he notice that she was watching him.

"What's wrong Mir?" Dearka asked, while he lifted his glass, but he did not drink anything from it, he just kept holding it for a few seconds, before he put it back down on the table.

"I was just think about how Cagalli most be feeling right now" the girl said, as she looked away from the boy and down at the table.

"She is properly feeling very bad right now considering she just lost a parent" Nicol said, while picking up a piece of meat and put it in his mouth.

"Yeah no kidding it had to be terrible!" Dearka said a bit louder then he had actually intended, making the two other look over at him for a few seconds, but seeing the half fare away expression on his face the two of them continued their conversation.

"I could not even image, how I would feel if I lost one of my parents" Nicol said, while he thought about his mother and father, he wonder if they where worried about him, he had been gone for a while now, but there was really nothing he could do about it, finally after thinking about them a bit more, he again picked up a piece of food.

"I think I can image, it's always very hard losing a loved one" Miriallia said, as a single tear ran down her cheek.

When Nicol saw that, he could not help but be very ashamed of himself. "I'm...I'm...very..very..sorry miss Miriallia! I did not mean to bring up any bad memories!" Nicol said as he stood up and gave the girl a deep bow.

Miriallia looked up at him for a few seconds, and could not help but smile just a bit. "Is ok Nicol, I know you didn't bring it up on purpose, and I will be all right, I got so many people here that loves and cares about me, you, Dearka, Lacus, Kira and everybody else" she said in a sad tone, while looking down at the table.

As Dearka sat there watching the sad girl, he slowly reach out and took her left hand, where he gave it a gentle squeeze, making the girl look over at him.

"When you are done eating my lady, I will like to escort you to your room, so you can get a good nights sleep and be well rest till tomorrow" Dearka said, as he smiled a bit at the brown hair girl.

Miriallia let out a soft giggle, before she again got a sad look on her face.

"Thank you Dearka, that's kind of you" she said while letting go of his hand, then reached over to take her glass, where she swallowed the rest of the liquid in it.

"But of course my lady, I will always be here for you" Dearka said, not really thinking about what he had just told the girl, right now the only thing that was important to him, was getting her in a better mood.

He did not even notice the small blush that was on Miriallia's face and the surprised one that was on Nicol's. "If you want to walk me to my room Dearka, I'm going now, goodnight Nicol!" Miriallia said in a fast tone, while she hurried stood up and flew out of the room so fast, that the two boys didn't have any time to react or say anything.

"Hey my lady wait up!" Dearka yelled loudly, as he too jumped up from his sit and was out in the hall, before Nicol could even blink.

So now the green hair boy was left completely alone, thinking his own thoughts about what had just happened, and he could not help but smile just a bit.

Dearka properly didn't even realize what he had said, to make the girl ran off like that, but at least he got her to think about something else, other then her dead boyfriend. "Goodnight miss Miriallia" he mumble quietly, as he slowly continued eating his food.

At the same time Miriallia moved slowly down the halls on the Archangel, trying hard to figure out why she had ran of like that, she knew Dearka had only meant to cheer her up, but when he had said that he would always be there, it had made her feel both happy and sad all at ones, and it was so confusion that she just had to get out of there.

Miriallia didn't think it was right for her to already began liking another boy, it had not been that long since Tolle had died, but on the other hand a small part of her knew that he would never had wished for her to be alone, that he would always want her to be happy no matter what.

"Tolle I don't know what to do" She said quietly to herself, as she continued down the hall.

Unfortunately she did not get much time to straighten out her thoughts, when suddenly someone called out her name quite loudly, she turned around and saw Dearka coming towards her. "There you are, I was worried when you ran of like that, what where you doing by the way?" He asked, as he smiled a little at the girl.

"I...I...just need to go to the bathroom" she said, while looking away from him and down at the floor.

Dearka continued watching her for a second or two, then he nodded slowly in understanding.

"Ohh I see, now then do you still want me to walk you to your room?" He asked, making the girl look back at him, with a thoughtful expression on her face, finally she gave him a short nod, "yes please that would be nice" she said, as they flew next to each other down the Archangels halls, heading towards her room.

To be continued.

Now then please let me know what you think.


	27. Chapter 27

Ok I'm sorry this took such a long time, but this was a very long chapter, so I hope you guys out there like it, please tell me what you think when you are done reading it.

Chapter 27

The next morning the mechanics on the Archangel was busy getting the shuttle ready to leave for the blue hair Zaft piloted. While they where doing that Cagalli, Lacus, Nicol and Dearka was watching them work.

"I still don't understand why the hell he wants to go back!" Cagalli complained loudly.

"I think it's properly the best way for us, to get some information about just what Chairman Zala is planing" Nicol said, from where he was sitting next to Dearka.

Cagalli immediately glance over at the green hair boy, with a slightly angry look in her eyes. "Ok I get that, but what's going to happen to Athrun if he returns with out that!" the blond girl said in a loud tone, while pointing over at the Justice.

Before Nicol could get out an answer, someone suddenly plant a hand on her right shoulder, making her turned around, only to see the person she was worried about. Just as the two of them got eye contact, Athrun slowly pulled the girl in to a tight hug, holding her close.

"I'm sure everything will be all right Cagalli, but I need to go back there and talk with my father" He said, just loud enough for the people gather there to hear him.

"But Athrun if you go back with out the Justice, there is no telling what they will do to you!" Cagalli said as she rub her face against his shoulder.

Athrun pulled away just a bit and looked in to Cagalli's eyes a few seconds, then he took a quick glance over at his mobile suit.

"It's much better that the Justice stays here, I'm sure Kira will take good care of it" he said while giving her a light peck on her cheek, before he slowly moved away from her and over next to Nicol and Dearka. "If I really don't come back, you two can arm wrestle about who is going to piloted the Justice" Athrun said in a haft serious tone.

Dearka looked at his blue hair friend like he had gone crazy, "no way you can pilot your own mobile suit!"

"I agree with Dearka, Athrun you are the only one who should be inside the Justice" Nicol said using the same tone, as the Buster pilot.

Athrun looked between his two friends and smiled a little at them, "thank you I will see you when I get back" he said, while turning his attention over towards Kira and Lacus who where both standing a bit away from the other, talking quietly with each other about something he could not hear.

But if he should guess on what they where talking about, he was pretty sure that he already knew, they where properly just saying good morning to each other, now that Lacus had spend the night over on the Kusanagi, after watching them for a bit more, he moved slowly over towards them.

When they both notice him, they stop talking and looked at him. "I'm ready to get going now Kira" Athrun said in a quiet yet determined tone.

Kira gave him a small nod, before he again looked at his wife. "I will see you ones I get back Lacus" he said smiling a little at her.

"Ok Kira please be careful and look after Athrun, we don't want Cagalli to get mad at you now do we?" she asked while taking a small glance over at the blond girl, only to see her roll her eyes at her comment.

"You are right Lacus we can't have that happing, so trust me I will look after him" Kira laughed as he moved over and gave her a short kiss on her lips.

"You two makes it sound like I'm a small child" Athrun said, while he too rolled his eyes at the married couple.

Lacus looked over at him and gave him a small smiled, "we just don't want anything to happen to you Athrun" she said, while reaching over his shoulder where she hurried grabbed Haro, just before it could fly in to him.

Athrun continued watching the pink hair girl for a few seconds, as she slowly moved back, holding on to the small round robot, finally he nodded shortly in understanding. "I know Lacus thank you" he said, then turned around and began heading back towards the shuttle.

While watching his friend get in to the shuttle. Kira suddenly felt someone embrace him from behind. "I'll see you later ok?" Lacus mumble softly in to his ear.

Kira did not reply, he just nodded slowly in agreement, as turned around in her arms and looked in to her two beautiful eyes, it did not take long before the two of them where again kissing each other.

Luckily for Athrun that was watching them from inside the shuttle, it did not take long before they slowly pulled apart and with one last look in to her eyes, Kira began making his way towards the Freedom.

Just after the gundam and the small shuttle had left, the two girls turned around and slowly left the hangar hoping to get something to eat. "I really hope all of this turns out well" Nicol said, as he stood up from the crate he had been sitting on this entire time.

"Yeah me too, by the way what are you going to do now?" Dearka asked, looking over at the green hair boy, with a somewhat curious expression on his face.

Nicol on the other hand was a bit thoughtful, as he stood there thinking about the question, finally he made up his mind and looked back at Dearka. "I really want to talk some more with Mayura, so I think I'll go over to the Kusanagi and see what's she is doing" Nicol said in a determined tone.

Dearka didn't answer he just smiled a bit at the other boy, "ok then, have a good trip" he said while resting his back against the big crate behind him.

"Thank you, but what are you going to do?" Nicol asked.

"I actually don't really know, there is nothing for me to do right now" Dearka said while letting out a very big sigh.

That was when Murdoch landed in front of them, "well if you don't have something to do, we need just one more person for a game of poker" he said while pointing over at a few other mechanics, that was now sitting on an even bigger crate, hoping for a really good game of cards. Dearka looked at the man a few seconds, then he slowly nodded just a single time. "Ok I'm in, but it's been a while since I last played" he said.

"You don't have to worry about that, we are just playing for fun" Murdoch said loudly with a big smile on his face.

"Fine then get ready to lose" Dearka said determined, as he stood up and made his way over to the other mechanics.

Just hearing that was enough for Murdoch to let out a big laugh. "We just have to see about that, we will begin as soon as Nicol is gone!" the man said in a loud tone, as he turned his attention over towards the green hair boy, that was still watching them.

"Ohh sorry, I just need to get in to my space suit" Nicol said as he left the hangar in a big hurry.

"Just take your time!" Murdoch called out after him.

000000

At the same time down on earth, three mobile suit was slowly entering a ship that was big enough, to take all three of them to space. "Hey do you guys think, by going out there, that we will meet those two strange mobile suits again?" Orga asked in a tone that clearly told his 'friends' that it was wise choice to answer him.

Shani however didn't say a thing, he just concentrate on getting the Forbidden to the right place, he figure the faster he did that, the quick he could get out of the mobile suit and go fine a sit where he could listen to his music in peace from the two others.

Clotho on the other hand didn't hesitate a second in replying. "I hope so, those two where so damn irritating, I can already picture myself smashing the two of them up real good!" he said in a cold tone, as he opened the Raiders cockpit and slowly lower himself down to the ground, thinking the whole time about the last couple of battles they had with first the white mobile suit and then the red one, just the thought about how those fights had turned out was enough to make him very angry, he seriously hope that it wouldn't be too long, before they would meet up with them again.

"I know what you mean, but just so we are clear on one thing, when we do ran in to them, I'm going to be the one to destroy them, so you and Shani better stay out of my way!" Orga said while glancing over at the orange hair pilot next to him, with a dark look in his eyes, he had already a few idea's about, what he was going to do with those two machines.

Clotho stop a few seconds and looked at the Calamity pilot, "dream on, they are mine!" he said while squeezing both of his fist really tight, ready to fight if the blond guy wanted to settle it like that.

Just hearing the reply made Orga turned around in a hurry where he immediately glare angry at the Raider's pilot, who had almost the exact same look in his eyes, but that did not scare Orga at all, if anything it got him even more angry. "I am only saying this ones, they are mine, so you better stay out of it, if you know what's good for you!" Orga threaten in a very wicked tone.

Just before Clotho could get out any kind of answer, someone else cut in. "What the hell are you two fools arguing about?" Azrael asked loudly from behind them, making the two crazy pilots turn their attention towards him.

Both of them could easily tell by his expression that it was best to answer him. "We where talking about those two mobile suits we fought in the last battle and who of us that was going to destroy them" Orga explained, while again glaring angry over at Clotho.

Azrael looked between the two of them a few time's, then he got an even more angry expression on his face. "You morons, those two are not going to be destroy they are going to be capture, because I have a great interest in them, so when the time come's and we meet them again, you better not do anything stupid, I would very much hate for you guys not to get the Gamma Glipheptin, that you want so much" he said in a tone that told the two pilots not to mess with him.

After that he slowly moved away, but he did not get fare, before he again looked back at them. "Ohh and please tell Shani what I just said, I would also be very unhappy if he should do something stupid" the blond man said, just as he sat down in an empty sit, ignoring the two angry looks that was being sent his way.

Orga continued watching Azrael for a few seconds more, fighting hard not to tell the blond bastard that he could go to hell and stay there, but finally he got his temper somewhat under control, and began making his way over to an empty sit, where he couldn't see neither Azrael or Clotho. When he got comfortable there, he pull his book out of his pocket and began reading from where he had stop last.

Clotho however spent a bit more time glaring at the blond man, before he slowly made his way over to a sit beside a window, when he got there he pull out his small portable game system and turned it on, and it did not take long before he was far away in the game, trying hard to forget what had just happened, he had so been looking forward to meet those two machines again, so he could destroy them, but now Azrael had spoiled that too.

God he really hate that guy, it was already pretty clear for him, that if he hadn't been so damn addictive to the Gamma Glipheptin, he would had left a long time ago and maybe even tried to kill the Blue Cosmos leader, just the thought about stamping Azrael flat with the Raider did make him a bit more happy, as he continued playing his game.

000000

While that was going on down on earth, Nicol was already over on the Kusanagi, busy talking with Mayura and her two friends, it had been a nice thing to meet the two other Astray pilots, both of them seem very kind so fare, at this exact moment the conversation was about the invasion of Orb.

"I still can't believe that those Earth Forces bastards brought that many mobile suits, they really have to be crazy to do something like that" Juri said, as she took a big sip of her soda.

"Yeah you right Juri, and those three gundams they had too, it was a good thing that Kira and the Freedom was there to take care of them" Mayura said as she thought a bit about the battle. "I'm happy as hell, that it wasn't me who had to fight them!" the red hair girl continued, while looking up at the ceiling.

Asagi looked over at her friend a few seconds, then she slowly rolled her eyes at Mayura's bad language. "You really shouldn't talk like that Mayura, you might end up scaring Nicol away!" the blond girl said while taking a small glance over at the green hair boy, seeing the confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean by scaring him away, if he was that easy to scare I don't think he would have been a mobile suit piloted!" Mayura said loudly, while she too looked over at the green hair boy, who was began to feel very uncomfortably with the three girls looking at him like that.

"No it's all right I don't mind that she is cursing a bit" Nicol said, still not quiet liking all this attention the girls where giving him.

"Well to tell you the truth we actually mind it, from time to time her cursing really gets out of hand, and it would be a good idea for you to learn how to handle it Nicol and maybe even get her to stop it" Juri said as she finally looked away from the boy and over at the red hair girl, where she immediately notice the slightly angry glare that was now on Mayura's face, seeing that Juri hurried gave her friend her most innocence smile.

"What do you mean with that Juri? Why the heck is Nicol suddenly the one who should stop me from coursing?" She asked, while looking between her two friends seeing that they both had big smiles on their face, the last person she look at was Nicol, but for some reason he was busy looking down at the floor so they couldn't see his embarrassment.

"Actually Juri and me just think he would be the best choice for it, you know Mayura you could end up being the future miss Amalfi!" Asagi tease, while at the same time giggling loudly, together with Juri.

Mayura immediately felt a small blush ran over both of her cheeks, but she hurried shook that of and stood up from the place where she had been sitting this entire time. "Shut up you two! you don't know a thing about what you are talking about, is not like you know anything about romance, at least I never asked a guy out who was already married, right Asagi?!" The red hair girl asked loudly not caring one bit about, that the whole hangar could hear her.

Asagi however didn't answer she just continued smiling at her friend, seeing that her words had no effect on the blond girl, Mayura turned around on one foot and walked of, with the three people watching her until she was out of the hangar.

"It's not nice of you to tease her like that, especially when you already know, that it will make her so angry" Nicol said while looking between the two other girl, with a slightly angry expression on his face.

Both of them looked over at him and gave him a small smile, "you don't have to worry about her we always tease each other like this, you would be surprised if you knew just how many time she tease me about Ki...hmm about that married guy" Asagi said still smiling at the boy.

Nicol was slightly confused a few seconds then he again opened his mouth, "you mean it's totally normal for you girls to behave like that?" the boy asked.

"Yes that's right we do it all the time, but if you don't believe it then go ask Mayura" Juri said while taking a glance over at Asagi, who gave a small nod in agreement.

Nicol continued watching the two girl for a bit more, before he made up his mind about what to do. "Ok I will go talk with her then, it was very nice meeting you two" he said, while giving them both a small polite bow then turned around and took of in the same direction Mayura had disappear in.

"So what do you think about him?" Juri asked while looking over at her blond friend.

"Hmm...it is hard to say, I most admit I'm having a bit of a hard time imagine the two of them as a couple, Mayura is too loud and forward, while Nicol is more calm and shy, but because they are so different it would certainly be very cute if they actually did became a couple" Asagi said trying hard to imagine the polite boy together with their loud-mouthed friend, that actually got a small laugh out of her.

Juri continued watching her blond friend for a few seconds, thinking very hard about her words. "You are right they would be good together, it's a shame the two of us is not so lucky when it comes to guys we like" the blue hair girl said in a quiet tone, as she took of her glasses and began cleaning them, while her thoughts turned towards that certain person she liked.

"Do you mean Lowe Guele?" Asagi asked after a little while, also using a quiet tone, making sure that nobody around could hear her.

"Yeah and Kira Yamato" Juri answer back, as she took a small glance up from the glasses and over at Asagi only to confirm that her friends face was slightly red, not that she was doing much better, after observing her a bit more, she again began concentrating on getting the dust of her glasses, before she put them back on.

"Hmm...hopefully some day we will meet somebody that are not married, or are as dumb as a brick wall" Asagi said.

Hearing that Juri immediately glared angry over at the blond girl. "Hey! Lowe is not dumb!" she complained loudly.

Asagi just smiled a bit at her before she stood up, getting ready to leave the hangar. "Well if you say so, but from what I have seen and with all the things you have told me about him, it always seem like he does the most insane things, with out giving it a second thought, so no matter what you say, I stand by my words that he is as dumb as a brick wall!" the blond girl said, giving her friend one last smile before she turned around and began flying out of the hangar, with Juri following closely behind, telling her the whole way about how cool Lowe Guele was, not that Asagi was really listening anymore.

At the same time Nicol had finally found Mayura, she was in the mass hall talking with a brown hair woman, who was busy looking over a small stack of paper, and from time to time writing something down on her lab top.

The boy just stood quietly a few seconds watching the girl, it was quite obvious by her happy expression and her eager talking that she had already forgotten, what happened down in the hangar, and just seeing that big smile on her face, was enough for Nicol to also smile, finally he took a small step in to the room, still keeping his eyes on the red hair girl, who on the other hand was to far away in talking with the other woman to notice him.

Erica however had of course already seen the boy, and she immediately gave him a small yet caring smile. "You most be Nicol Amalfi the piloted of the Blitz, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mayura here have told me a lot about you!" she said, as she waved for him to come deeper in to the room.

Nicol didn't even get time to react, before Mayura turned around in her sit and looked over at him. "Hey Nicol what are you doing standing around there for, come over and sit down" she said, as she hit the place next to her a few times.

Nicol just nodded, as he moved over a sat down beside the red hair girl. Immediately after he got comfortable, Mayura gave him a big smile, "I thought you where still down in the hangar talking with Juri and Asagi"

"Well I was, but you seemed so upset when you left, so I was kindar worried about you" he said, while glancing down at the table.

Mayura looked a bit confused and it took her a small second, before she realize just what he was talking about. "Ohh you mean the teasing, you don't have to worry about that Nicol, it is nothing new, we do it all the time it is kindar like our way to show that we care about each other" the girl said, with a big grin on her face.

The boy smiled a bit at her, as he nodded a single time in understanding. "I see, I'm very happy to hear that you are all right Mayura"

"Of course I'm all right, Asagi and Juri are not nearly enough to get me down, they need to bring out the heavy artillery to do that, by the way Nicol this is Erica Simmons she is the one who have done most of the work in making the M1 Astray" Mayura said, obviously a bit proud that she knew the woman.

Just after hearing that Nicol again got back on his feet and gave the still working woman a small bow. "It is nice to meet you miss Simmons" the boy said in a polite tone.

Erica only took a small glance up at him, where she gave him a friendly smile. "You too" she said, just before she continued with her work.

Seeing that Nicol again sat back down beside the red hair girl, "what are you working on miss Simmons?" He asked a bit curious.

Erica again looked up from the work and over at the boy. "I was trying to figure out the fastest way to put the Duel back together, I haven't really had any time to do that, with all the things that happened in Orb" the woman said, as she reach over for her coffee cup and took a small mouthful from it.

"That's great it's really going to be a big help!" Mayura said loudly, as she thought back to what she saw of the fight between the Strike and the Duel, and she already knew that even true it lost back then, it was still a very powerful mobile suit. "Who is going to pilot it?" The girl asked slightly hopeful.

Erica could of course easily tell by the girls hopeful expression, that she really want to do it. "I'm sorry Mayura, but I think Cagalli is the best choice she already have much more mobile suit training than you have" the woman said, while again looking back at her work.

"Ahh damn it! that's not fair, I really, really want to try that thing out!" the girl complained loudly, while she stood up from her sit and began making her way over to the soda machine, that was at the end of the room.

While she was doing that, Nicol continued watching her with a small smile on his face, as she press a button on the machine, to get what she want from it, when she finally got it, she did not hesitate a second in opening the can and take a very big mouthful from it. "Ahh that hit the spot" she sigh, as she walked back over to them and sat down next to the boy.

"So Nicol what did you do back home, before all of this fighting began?" Mayura asked in a very curious tone, while looking straight in to his eyes.

"Well my favorite hobby is playing my piano" the boy said, getting a surprised look from both females, not that he really notice it, he was already far away in his own thoughts, thinking hard about the black instrument back home, truth be told he really missed playing on it, it had been so long since he last tried it, that he was actually began to doubt a bit, that he could still play it, as well as he use to.

"Hey Nicol are you there? Nicol please answer" a gentle voice called out next to him, getting him out of his thoughts.

"Ohh sorry about that Mayura, could you please repeat the last thing you said?" The boy asked while giving the girl a small smile.

Mayura just nodded a single time, as she told him, that she would never had expect for him to have a hobby like that. "So how long have you been playing and are you any good at it?" She asked slightly curious.

Nicol looked a bit thoughtful before he answer. "I actually think that I play ok, and my mom says so too, but take Athrun on the other hand he fell asleep the last time he heard me play" the boy said while letting out a small laugh, before he continued.

"Maybe someday when all of this is finished, I can play for you" he said, sounding a bit hopeful.

Now it was Mayura's turn to look thoughtful, "that's sounds fun, I look forward to it then" she said with a small smile on her face. Soon after that both teens where far away in their own world, as each of them told each other about all the things they liked to do, when they where not fighting in a war.

000000

Meanwhile another place, also in outer space Athrun was flying a bit in front of the Freedom, both of the two friends where pretty quiet at the moment, but finally Athrun broke the silence. "Kira we are getting close to Jachin Due's defense network, you should leave" Athrun said as he got the shuttle to a completely hold, waiting to hear what his friend had to say.

Kira continued moving forward until he was up beside the shuttle where he looked down at it. "I understand Athrun, I will wait for you, to return here" he said while taking a quick look around, to fine a place where the Freedom would not be so notable.

"No Kira you should leave, there is no point in you wasting your time sitting around out here waiting for me, there is no telling how long this will take"

When Kira heard that he could not help but smile just a bit. "It's all right Athrun, it wouldn't feel right going back with out you, beside I would be more at ease waiting for you here, but will you please promise me one thing Athrun, that you will come back, I'm quite sure many people on the Archangel would be very sad if we didn't see you again, especially Cagalli, Lacus, and me, so please remember that it is not you time to die yet!" Kira said in a very serious voice.

Athrun watched his friends mobile suits a few seconds, then he let out a small sigh. "Ok Kira, I promise that I will do everything possible to return, and I am seriously not planing on dying anytime soon, so I will meet up with you here on my way back" the blue hair teen said in a determined tone, as he began flying forward ones again.

"Ok Athrun I'm happy to hear it" Kira said as he continued watching the small spaceship until it was completely out of sight, after that he slowly flew over next to an asteroid where it would be very hard to see the Freedom, unless someone was actually looking for it.

"Good luck Athrun" Kira mumble while he leaning back in the cockpit, still keeping a close eye out for anything unusual.

While he was doing that, Athrun had now gotten so close to Jachi Due that he could see a few GINNs flying around. "Attention Jachin Due force, this is Athrun Zala of the special force please respond!" he said out over the radio making sure that every person near by could hear him, and it did not take long before, he was surround by three GINNs.

"Yo Zala what are you doing out here, piloting something like that?" One of the pilots asked, while looking wildly around for anything abnormal.

Seeing the way that one GINN was behaving, Athrun could not help but smile a bit to himself, as he thought about how they would react if they knew just how close they where to the Freedom. "Is a very long story, but never mind that, do you think there is a way for me to get back to the Plants?" Athrun asked, still watching the strange behaving GINN.

"Yes of course Mr Zala, we already got orders to take you back to Jachin Due, so if you would please follow us" the lead pilot answer, while he too looked over at the GINN. "Will you stop that already, you are making me nervous!" he said loudly, just before he turned away and began making his way back towards the big asteroid in the distance, with the small shuttle following closely behind him.

000000

A few hours later on the bridge of the transport ship Eternal, Andrew Waltfeld was sitting in his chair talking on a phone that was beside him. "Are you completely sure that information is correct?!" Andy asked loudly while squeezing the phone as hard as possible still with out breaking it, finally after getting an answer he slam the phone down in it's place.

"Damn you Patrick Zala!" he mumble loudly, so every person on the bridge could hear him.

"What happened sir?" One of them asked, making Andy looked over at him for a few seconds, then around at the rest of the people gather on the Eternal's bridge. Luckily for him they where all people loyal to Siegel Clyne, finally he let out a small yet sad sigh.

"Apparently on his way here master Siegel's car was attack and he was killed in the process" Andy said in a very sad tone and with a far away expression on his face, while he sat there thinking about the man he respect so much.

"Damn it! so what are we going to do now sir?" Another one asked in a slightly concerned tone, breaking Andy out of his thoughts.

"We are going to take things calmly until the Eternal is ready to leave, one thing I'm completely sure of, is that Mr Clyne would not want anything to happen to any of us, and we also better make sure that the information we got about him being kill don't get spread around the ship to much, we still got a few fans of Patrick Zala on board!" Andy said while again looking around at the crew, where he saw a few of them nod in agreement.

Just after that the phone next to Andy began ringing ones again, the one eye man immediately reached over and picked it up, "yes what is it?" He asked, while the person on the other end began telling him what was going on now.

"Ok are you serious about that? Hmm that do complicate things a bit more, but I don't think it would be right to leave the boy here, compared to his idiotic father, he actually does seem to have a brain in his head, so you just make sure that we get the boy with us, when we leave DaCosta!" He said, before hanging up.

000000

At the same time in Chairman Zala's office, Patrick had been in a good mood for some time, now that they had finally got ride of Siegel Clyne, but his mood had been spoil when he was contact with the message that his son was at Jachi Due and that he arrive there piloting an Earth Forces shuttle, so now he was wondering what the heck the boy was doing back here with out the Justice, he seriously hoped for his sake that he had a very good explanation for all this.

While those thoughts was running through his head he was suddenly interrupted, when someone knock hard on the door, the man immediately walked back to his sit and sat down so he was looking straight a head at the door, then he took a deep breath and answer loudly, "enter!" he said in a very loud tone, and not a second later the door was opened and in step two men that was holding on to both of Athrun's arms.

The first thing Patrick notice was the serious expression that was on his son's face, for some reason it made him feel even more angry at the boy. "Leave us alone!" the man order, as he again stood up from his chair. The two men both gave him a short salute, then turned around and hurried out of the room, leaving the father and son alone with each other.

"Athrun!" Patrick said as he walked around the table, so he was standing directly in front of his son.

Athrun however didn't answer, he just continued looking straight in to his father's eyes, where he could easily tell that the man was mad at him, not that he didn't know why, finally after a few seconds more like that, the question Athrun had expect since he arrive at the office left his father's lips.

"What the heck are you doing back here? Where the hell is the Justice? You better not tell me that you where beaten by the Freedom and lost that machine!" the man said loudly.

"No I didn't lose it, I just came back here, because I got a few questions for you father, that's all" Athrun said in a very determined tone.

Which was enough to make the man blink a few time's in confusion. "I want to know father how long you are planing to continue this war? Just how much longer do you want us to keep fighting? When will all of this be over?" Athrun asked loudly, making sure that his father knew that this was serious.

Patrick again blink a few time's then he got an even more angry look in his eyes, as he reach out with both hands and grab his son's collar pulling him as close as possible. "Never mind your dumb questions tell me where the Justice and Freedom is NOW!" the man threaten, while tighten his grip even hard on his son making sure that the boy couldn't move much.

"I'm not going to tell you a thing father! I want to know how long this will continue, just how many people are going to die, before all of this will end?!" Athrun yelled directly in to his father's face, only to see an even more angry look came over it.

"You already know the answers to all those questions, you little brat! we are going to continue fighting until there is not a single Natural left!" the man yelled loudly.

Not noticing the shock expression that came over his son's face. "Please tell me, that you where not serious about what you just said father, do you really want all the Naturals dead? You can't seriously believe that mom would want you to do something like that, she never ones mention anything about hating Naturals. I truly think she would have been more happy if we all lived together in peace and beside..."

That was all Athrun got out, before he was throw with full force down on the floor. "Don't you dare talk about your mother in front of me! we are going to kill them all that's the whole point of all of this, how the hell could you have forgotten something like that!" Patrick yelled loudly, as he slowly walked back around his desk and open the top drawer, where he saw the small black weapon that he always kept there, the man did not even hesitate a second in pulling the gun out from the drawer, then he walked back around the desk aiming the weapon at his son the whole time.

Athrun didn't move much, not even when he saw the weapon he just looked up at his father with a disappointed expression on his face. "A gun father?" he asked in a soft tone, slightly hoping that the man would somehow come to his senses and realize just what he was doing, but a single look in to his father's eyes was enough to tell Athrun that such a thing was not going to happen.

"I'm only going to ask you this one more time!" Patrick threaten as he press down a button on his desk, and just a second later the door to the room was opened and in came about eight men armed with machine guns.

"Where is the Freedom and the Justice?" Patrick asked while taking a single step close towards his son, still aiming the gun at him.

Athrun however didn't really listen to him anymore, he just sat there quietly looking down at the floor, as the faces of all the people he cared about ran through his head, but finally he again looked up at the man in front of him, now with a very angry expression on his face, as he heard the words Lord Uzumi had said shortly before they had left Orb. 'The world will be trap between two arm camps that refuse to accept each other existence!'

It was first when his father ones again called out his name loudly that Athrun reacted, he hurried jumped back to his feet and ran full speed at the man ready to hit him as hard as he possible could, but just as he got close enough and was about to do it, the sound of a gun going of could be heard all over the room, and Athrun ones again tumble to the floor, with blood slowly running from the wound on his left shoulder.

"Take this fool away from here and use whatever method you find necessary to get the location of the Freedom and Justice out of him and make it fast" Patrick order as he lower the still smoking weapon and looked down at his son, while two of the soldiers walked forward and picked him up from the floor.

"I would never had thought you of all people would betray me like this, I'm so disappointed in you Athrun!" the man said in a tone, that show clearly that he meant it.

Athrun just took one small glance over at him, before he again looked down at the floor. "Yeah I feel the same way, and I'm sure mom does too" the boy said, not seeing the murderous looked that came over his father's eyes.

"Get him OUT of here NOW!" Patrick yelled loudly at the soldiers, who hurried pulled the boy with them out of the room.

As Athrun was being lead through the halls by the soldiers, he could fell a great many people watching him with curious expressions on their faces, while at the same time talking among them self about what was going on, it was quite obvious that all of them where wondering about why the son of Patrick Zala was being treat like this, what in the world could the boy have done, but even with all those comments being said about him, Athrun did not ones look up from the floor.

Finally after walking a bit more they exit the building, where a truck was waiting to take the blue hair boy away, and it was only now that Athrun took a small look around, the first thing he notice where how many soldiers, there where gather around him, the next thing was the small alley to the left of him, it was a bit of a distance, but if he was lucky enough, he should be able to make it, he had walked through there many times in the past, and he knew that he would have a fairly good chance to disappear if he succeed in getting over there.

"Hey what are you doing get in there!" the soldier to his right order.

Athrun however still didn't move, he just continued standing there looking straight ahead.

It was first when the same soldier as before, reach out to take a hold on his right arm, that Athrun hurried slam full speed in to him, knocking the wind completely out of the pure guy, the soldier to the left immediately reach out to try and stop him, but Athrun did not hesitate at all in giving him the same treatment, as the last guy and even before the soldier could hit the ground, the teenager had ran off.

Out of all the things DaCosta had expect to happen while the picked up the young Zala, this had not been one of them, he hurried moved forward and slam his machine gun in to the neck of the closed soldier, just before the guy could began shooting at the retreating teen, then he quickly turned around and throw a flash grenade at the rest of the soldiers, making sure they could not shoot him in the back, as he too took of.

Luckily for him it did not take long before he caught up with the teenager, who had taken cover just around the corner of the same building he had just been leaded out of. "Hurry sit down and turned your back towards me, I'm going to shoot you handcuffs off" DaCosta said loudly.

Athrun looked at the strange a half second, then he did what the man asked him, not much later Athrun ones again stood up, with his arms free. "Damn kid you are really reckless, you even knock over one of my guys!" DaCosta told him, while giving Athrun his other gun.

"Well sorry, I actually didn't expect someone was going to help me, by the way who are you?!" Athrun asked, just as the last soldier he had knock down came around the corner, where he hurried gave Athrun a slightly angry glare, before he too looked over at the red hair man.

"I am with what is called the Clyne Faction, we thought it was a good idea, for us to get you with us, before we left this place!" DaCosta said, as he pulled out yet another flash grenade.

"DaCosta we need to get going now, there are already more soldiers on the way!" the other man shouted loudly, and with that said the three of them jump out from behind their cover, where they immediately began shooting at the enemy soldiers that was coming towards them.

000000

Meanwhile on a certain pink space ship, Andrew again took a small glance at his watch, before he looked around at the bridge crew, all of them where in their sit doing the last few check up's that need to be done. "Hmm I think it's about time for us to go on a little trip, but if my memory service me right, we still got a few unwanted guests onboard" Andy mumble, as he slowly picked up the phone next to him.

"Ok boys and girls the ship is almost ready for our picnic, so all of you get to work!" the man order loudly out over the speakers.

Down in one of the ships halls a man and woman looked at each other, both with a confused expression on their faces.

"What in the world does that mean?" The man asked still looking over at the woman, she was just about to tell him that she didn't know, when someone push a gun in to her back, the two of them immediately looked over their shoulders and each of them saw two other Zaft soldiers standing there.

"What are you doing?" The man asked, half thinking this was a joke.

"Trust me! you wouldn't like the answer, now get going we don't have all day!" the man said in a very serious tone, that made it clear that this was not fun and games, and it did not take long, before they got to the exit of the ship, where the man and woman immediately was push out.

"Are you completely sure that there is not any more of them onboard?" Someone else asked, just as the door to the ship was closed.

After getting confirm that every person that was not part of the Clyne Faction was off the ship, they hurried called the bridge and told them that everything was ready, and that they could leave immediately.

"Ok that's great! now then lets get out of here!" Andy said, just as someone began talking loudly over the radio, demanding him to stop whatever he was doing, but he only listen to it a few seconds, before he told the crew member by the radio to shut it off, but when they did that, something else happened. "The code to the main gate have just been change sir!" another one called out to him.

"Hmm seems like they want us, to give them something to clean up after, so ready the main cannon and target the gate!" he said, with a small grin on his face.

It did of course not take long before the weapon was ready to be used. "Ok fire!" he yelled out, as the beam cannon was shoot of at the gate, making a very big hole through it. "When we get out of here, make sure that we get DaCosta with us, before we go to full speed!" the man order, as the ship slowly left the hangar, using it's own home-made exit.

Immediately after they got outside, the ship began to accelerate building up it's speed. "Sir we got DaCosta shuttle closing in from behind, but we also got four GINNs coming from the left!" one of the crew members yelled out.

"Ok hurry up and open the lower hangar so we can get him onboard, as soon as he is inside we will go to full speed, and try to make sure that those mobile suit don't get to close to us!" Andy yelled out.

000000

At the same time DaCosta was flying straight at the Eternals lower opened hangar.

Athrun was sitting behind him holding on to his left arm, even true he had gotten a few painkillers, he could still feel the bullet wound under the bandage, he seriously hoped that this was the first and only time he would ever try to get shot, it hurt like hell, he was suddenly ribbed out of his thoughts by DaCosta's next words.

"And we are onboard!" the red hair man shout in a loud tone, just as the small shuttle enter the Eternals lower hangar.

Just as they got in side, the pink space ship went to full speed, leaving the place as fast as possible, before anybody could get the chance to attack them, but as they where doing that, they did fly past a few Nazca class and Laurasia class, and one of those ships just happens to be the Vesalius.

"So the Eternal is gone, and it took Athrun along for the ride" Rau said while standing up from his sit, where he walked over next to one of the crew members and lean down to take a look at the controls.

"We got orders to pursuit them sir" someone else said, while looking back at him.

Rau just stood straight up ones again and took a small glance over at that person. "Even the Vesalius is no match for the Eternals speed, so for now we just have to leave it to Jachin Due's defense force and hope they can stop it" he said while looking out of the window in front of him.

'This whole thing just keep getting more and more interesting, I really hope it continues on like this Patrick Zala!' he thought, not really trying to hide that smile that was on his face, as he walked slowly back to his sit, still thinking about all the things that was going on and what effect they would have on his planes, but for now it didn't really matter all that much where the Eternal was, he could always try and destroy that ship later.

It was just about the same time Mina enter the bridge where she walked straight over towards him. "What's going one my lord everybody seems so busy?" She asked in a small tone making sure that nobody could hear her.

"Nothing much Mina but you did miss a bit of entertaining that just left the area" he said, while giving the black hair girl a small smile.

Mina didn't really understand what he mean, but then she heard a few crew members talking about a ship named Eternal that apparently had just ran of, that of course made her a bit worried that it would somehow ruin her lords plans, but just one look at his face was enough to tell her, that it was nothing to be concerned about.

So in the end she just walked over and sat down in a empty sit, waiting impatiently to see what was going to happen next.

000000

Meanwhile back on the Eternal DaCosta and Athrun was entering the bridge, where Andy immediately turned and looked back at them, with a smile on his face. "Good work DaCosta, I was almost a bit afraid that you wouldn't make it, but you just keep on surprising me" Andy said clearly showing that he was just kidding.

DaCosta didn't answer he just rolled his eyes at the man, as he walked over and sat down in his sit.

Andy however just continued smiling, as he turned his attention towards the blue hair teenager. "So you most be Athrun Zala, it's nice to finally meet you, master Siegel have told me a lot about you, by the way my name is Andrew Waltfeld" the man said in a half loud tone, still watching the boy, that was busy looking around the bridge, obviously searching for something, but when he couldn't fine it, he looked back at the man.

"Where is Siegel Clyne? I was almost certain that he would be on this ship" Athrun asked, as he took yet another look around, before his eyes again landed on the Desert Tiger, but just one look at the mans sad expression, told Athrun everything he need to know. "Damn it" he mumble quietly, as Lacus' happy face enter his mind.

"We got incoming GINN's!" someone suddenly yelled loudly.

Those words immediately got Athrun to look up from the floor, "hmm got be the Jachin force!" Andy said in a very serious tone.

"I most admit, I had actually hoped that we could avoid them, but you can't always get what you want, so ready the main cannon and make sure that they don't get a lock on us!" the man order.

While Athrun took a single step towards him, "do you have any mobile suits onboard?" the boy asked.

Andy again looked back at the boy. "Sorry kid! but we didn't have time to swipe anything else other then the Eternal, truth be told this ship is made specific for the Freedom and Justice" Andy said, just as one of the crew members told him that they where in firing range.

Hearing that Andy hurried turned back around, where he immediately shout out one single order. "Open fire!" he yelled, as the beam cannon on top of the ship was shoot of after the mobile suits, hitting a few of them in the process.

But they just kept coming and it did not take longer, before the ship was using every weapon it had to try and keep the grey mobile suits away. "We got even more of them coming in!" someone yelled loudly.

"Make sure that they don't get time to fire their missiles!" Andy order, as the beam cannon again was shoot of, at the still incoming mobile suits, but unfortunately this time some of them evade the shoot and got a few missiles off, and to make things worse a new group was coming in.

"The missiles are going to hit us sir, we can't avoid them!" DaCosta yelled out, as the people on the bridge wait for the ship to be hit by the warheads.

But before that could happen, the missiles was shoot down and out of no where the Freedom flew in, where it immediately shoot down a few more missiles, that was just about to hit the pink space ship. "Is that Kira?" Athrun asked while looking out at the white mobile suit, that was flying around all over the place shooting the heads and arms of the GINN's.

Kira continued moving around in a fast speed, making himself very hard to hit, but finally he activate the target lock system, and it did not take longer before the rest of the mobile suits, where missing either the head or the arms.

When the brown hair boy was sure that there where no more threats to the ship, he began talking to it over the radio. "This is Kira Yamato in the Freedom" he said, as he saw the bridge of the Eternal. He was of course very happy to see that Athrun was on the ship, he had been out here for so many hours that he was actually began to get a bit worried that his friend wouldn't come back.

"It's good to see you again youngster, have you stay out of trouble?" Andy asked smiling at the boy.

Kira just let out a small laugh at the mans question, before he answer. "It is nice to see you too Mr Waltfeld" Kira said, as he looked at the people gather on the ships bridge. "Where is Mr Clyne?" He asked, only to see a sad look come over Athrun's face. Seeing that Kira had to fight hard not to show how upset he got at that exact moment.

"I...I...see, will you please follow me back to the Mendel colony" Kira said sadly, just before he cut off the communication to the pink ship. After that he slowly sank down in the cockpit with a few tears running down his cheeks. "Mr Clyne...Lacus" he mumble, while thinking about the girl he loved and the person she had just lost.

It only took about a small half hour, before they arrived at the Mendel colony, the whole trip here had been a somewhat quiet one, as each other of them had been in their own thoughts, but now there was a great deal of noise, as the Eternal slowly backed in beside the Archangel.

After watching this process Kira slowly made his way over to the white space ship. When he got inside, he heard Murrue telling him that they where all waiting for them up on the bridge, he hurried got the gundam to it's usual place, then got out of the machine.

It did not take long before he meet up with Athrun, Mr Waltfeld and a few others, of the Eternals crew, and soon after they got to the Archangels bridge.

Where Kira was the first one to enter, immediately after he got inside Lacus jumped in to his arms and gave him a short kiss, when she was done with that, she pulled back and looked in to his eyes, it was of course not hard for her to tell that her husband was upset about something, "what's wrong Kira?" She asked in her usual gentle tone.

Kira didn't answer he just stood there opening and closing his mouth a few times, trying hard to get some words out, but in the end he fail, he really couldn't get his mouth to work and tell her what was wrong.

Seeing that Andy took a small step over towards the couple and he put his hand on the girls right shoulder, making her turned her attention away from Kira and back towards the man that gave her a sad smile. "I'm so so sorry miss Lacus, we really did everything we could to get your father with us, but he was killed shortly before we left the Plants" the man said in a very sad tone.

Lacus blink a few time's not completely sure she heard right, "what my father?" She asked shocked, while looking straight at the man.

"I'm sorry" Andy said again as he looked down at the floor.

Lacus didn't say anything she just stood there quietly looking straight ahead, thinking about her father and how kind and caring he had always been, finally a few tears made their way down her face, then she slowly turned away and left the bridge with out saying a word.

Kira looked after her until the door closed behind her, "there is no way, I'm going to let her be alone at a time like this" the boy said determined, as he ran of after his wife, not looking back ones.

When the door closed after the boy, a deep silence fell over the rest of the people there, as each of them where in their own thoughts, but finally the ice was broke by a certain blond man.

"Damn, if we continue getting bad news like this, I might seriously consider taking up smoking" the man grumble, showing the people around him that he was clearly not happy, and even true it hadn't been his intention that anybody should hear the comment, it still got out a few small laugh from some of the Eternals crew.

"Yeah that may be a good idea, but there is no place around here you can't get anything to smoke" Andy said, smiling a bit at the mans humor.

"Ahhh I just said I didn't want anymore bad news" Mu complained, when someone place a hand on his shoulder making him turned around, only to see his beautiful girlfriend standing there. "Well anyway it's nice to meet you I'm Murrue Ramius" the woman said, as she gave the Desert Tiger a small bow.

Andy just looked at the woman a few seconds, then he gave a small nod in return.

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Andrew Waltfeld, but you properly already knew that" he said, as he looked around at the people gather there, only to end up looking at a certain blond girl, who he immediately gave a small smile, that obviously made her a bit mad as she hurried reached out and grab on to the free arm of the young Zala.

"Lets go see how Lacus and Kira are doing" she said, while pulling the boy with her of the bridge.

000000

At the same time Kira had finally found Lacus standing by herself, looking out at a few stars in the distance, the boy didn't say anything as he approach her, he just gently moved his arms around her, softly embracing her from behind, immediately after feeling that the girl hurried turned around in his arms and looked directly at him, but seeing that it was her husband, she visibly relaxed in to the hug.

"My...my father is dead Kira, I didn't even get to say good-bye" the girl cried loudly, with even more tears running down her face.

"I know Lacus, I'm sorry" Kira said while he tighten his grip on her, holding her as close as possible, while running his hand slowly up and down her back, trying his best to at least make her feel a little better, but as he was doing that a few tears also left his eyes, and it did not take long before the two of them where crying in each other arms, both of them seeking comfort by the other.

While they where doing that, Cagalli and Athrun was standing nearby, keeping watch over the crying couple, as they saw the two of them fell to their knees, still holding on to each other. "This it just so messed up! first I lose my father and now Lacus lost hers, it's so damn unfair!" Cagalli said in a sad tone.

Making Athrun look over at her, seeing the sad expression on her face, he slowly moved over to her and put his good arm around her.

Cagalli didn't react much to that, she just looked back at him a few seconds, then she lean in close resting her head on his shoulder.

Still watching the embracing married couple, but now it was a bit hard to tell if they where still crying because Lacus was pressing her face in to Kira's shoulder, while he was rubbing his against her hair, obviously getting comfort by it's softness.

"I want so much to stop all of this, I don't want the people I care about to lose anymore of their loved ones" Athrun said, only just loud enough for Cagalli to hear it. Making her looked back at him. "Trust me Athrun, we all want to stop this" the girl said while letting out a sad sigh.

Back at Kira and Lacus, the brown hair boy moved back just a bit, so he could look in to Lacus two slightly red eyes. "Kira! there was so many things that I was looking forward to, I really want the two of you to get to know each other better and I want for him to meet you parents, they where both so kind to me" Lacus sob loudly, as she again moved in and press her face in to his shoulder.

"I know sweetheart I know, I'm sure they would have been delighted to meet him" Kira said, as he again ran both of his hands up over her back and through her soft hair. He continued doing that for some time, when he suddenly notice that her breathing had change just a bit, hearing that he slowly moved back and again looked at her face, only to see that she had cried herself to sleep against him.

"Lacus" he mumble softly, as he stood up and gently moved her in to his arms, then began making his way back to their room, so he could put her to bed.

As Kira walked of carrying Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli was still watching them, until they where out of sight. "Do you think Lacus will be all right?" Cagalli asked in a slightly worried tone, while she again looked over at the blue hair boy beside her.

"I really hope so, at least she should be feeling a little better after getting some rest, good thing Kira is there to support her" Athrun said a bit thoughtful. "By the way how are you feeling?" The boy asked, as he took a small glance in to her eyes.

"Properly the same way as Lacus, but I will be all right, I really want my father to be proud of me, so I can't just sit around crying" Cagalli said sounding much more determined then she actually was.

Athrun of course saw right through that and tighten his grip on her pulling her just a bit closer. "I don't think you have to worry about that, I'm sure your father is proud of you no matter what!"

Cagalli looked at him a bit more, where she could clearly see the serious expression on his face, "thank you Athrun" she said as she moved in and gave him a light peck on his right cheek, making a small blush ran over his face.

"You are welcome Cagalli" Athrun said back, as the two of them continued looking out at the stars, not saying anything else to each other.

000000

It was much later that evening when Murrue was walking through the almost dark halls on the Archangel, she had finally finished talking with Kisaka and Andrew Waltfeld, both about the three ships they now had and what they where going to do now, in the end they all agreed on, that for the time being it was best to stay here, and get some much deserve rest.

She didn't really know about the crew of the Eternal and Kusanagi, but one thing the captain was completely sure of, was that her crew was tired, and could all really use a few days to get back in shape.

She herself could use a really good nights sleep, it had been a very long time since she could just sleep in and wake up on her own, there always had to be something she need to get out of her bed to do, she was after all the captain of the ship, but just because she had to get up early did not mean that she liked it, truth be told she actually prefer to sleep for as long as possible.

Finally she arrived at her room and open the door, when she step inside she was a bit surprised to find Mu asleep in her chair, she continued watching him a few seconds, then she moved over next to him and looked down at his face, it was quite obvious that he had been there for some time.

"Mu please wake up, you can't sleep in that chair all night!" she said, while giving his shoulder a small push.

Immediately after hearing her voice, the man slowly open his eyes and let out a very big yawn, not bothering at all to cover his mouth, when he was done showing just how tired he actually was, he looked up at the captain and smile a bit at her. "Hello my beautiful captain, good to see that you are finally back" he said, while stretching his arms up over his head.

"Thank you Mu, it's not like I'm not happy to see you, but I thought you ran of long ago to work on the Strike, so what are you doing here?" she asked, while taking a small somewhat longing glance, over at her bed.

Murrue had no doubt that she loved the blond man, but she really want to get in her bed and just sleep the whole night away, while trying not to worry about anything for a few hours.

"Well I did, but when I was done with that, I want to say good night to you, but to my surprise you where not back yet, so I thought I would wait a bit for you, obviously I fell asleep while I was doing that" he said, as he scratch the back of his neck few times, while still looking at the woman.

"That's sweet of you Mu it really is, but I'm so tired right now, that I could properly sleep standing up, so if we can please talk tomorrow instead?" the woman asked as she moved over next to her bed, and pull the neatly put cover away.

Then reached down and picked up her usual sleeping clothes, after that she again looked over at Mu only to discover that the blond man had ones again fallen asleep in her chair.

Seeing that Murrue could not help but smile just a bit. 'I guess I'm not the only one totally exhaust, he really do's look cute like that' she thought, while letting out a small yawn, before she stop watching him and made her way over to her small bathroom, where she opened the door and went inside.

It did not take long before she came back out of the bathroom, where she immediately looked over at her boyfriend, it was quite obviously by his expression that he wasn't sleeping all that well in that chair, after thinking about it a few seconds she moved over beside him and gently began shaking his shoulder, until he again opened his eyes, looking up at her.

"Mu you can't stay the whole night in that chair, and I actually don't mind sharing my bed with you"

At first Mu wasn't really sure that he heard right. "Are you completely sure that you a all right with that Murrue? I would never want you to do anything, that you are not ok with" Mu said, having a bit of a hard time keeping his eyes on her face, she really did look unbelievable gorgeous in those clothes, and just the sight of her in them was enough to ones again remind Mu, just how lucky he was to have a girlfriend like that.

"Is all right Mu we are a couple after all, and I think it would be quite nice sleeping next to you" she said smiling a bit at him, before she laid down on the bed and pull the cover over herself. "But if you would rather sleep on the chair then be my guest" she said, just before she closed her eyes and rest her head on the pillow where she let out a small sigh.

The blond man continued watching her for a bit, he didn't really want to go back to his room, it seem so far away right now and Murrue had already told him that she had nothing against sharing her bed with him.

He already did knew that the regular military would not accept such a thing, as two soldiers sleeping in the same bed, but neither him or Murrue was a part of the military anymore, so they could do whatever they want.

Just at that exact moment Murrue turned over, and he saw just how cute and beautiful she was when she was asleep.

"Why exactly am I arguing with myself about this?" He asked in a quiet tone, but there where of course no answer, after looking at her a half second more, he quietly made his way over to the bed and lift up the cover, so he could slide in beside her, after getting comfortable he gently moved his right arm around her holding her softly, and it didn't take long before the exhausted couple where fast asleep in each other arms.

To be continued.

Ok guys I got another question for you, what are the names of those pills Rau Le Creuset and Rey Za Burrel takes.

Thank you in advance for the replys.


	28. Chapter 28

Ok guys thank you all for the reviews, but I really hope there will be a few more with this chapter, it's been going really slow with the last few.

Chapter 28

It was very, very early the next morning when Lacus slowly open her eyes the first thing she saw was her husband sleeping beside her, after looking at him for a bit a small smile ran over her lips and she slightly tighten the grip she had on him still watching his face.

"I'm so happy that you always are here for me Kira" she mumble while she moved over and gave his forehead a gentle kiss, before she slowly moved her arms away from him and crawled out of the bed, "but please sleep a bit more, you most really need it" she said just before she pinked up Haro and left the room.

As the pink hair girl walked down the ships hall it was quite clear that most of the crew was still in their rooms, finally she enter the mess hall and was a bit surprise to see properly one of her best friends since she got on this ship. "Miriallia what are you doing up so early?" Lacus asked concerned, obviously ripping the other girl out of her thoughts and making her look over at her.

"I could asked you the same thing Lacus, but I would much rather know how you are feeling?" The brown hair girl asked, as she watched her friend walk over and sit down at the same table she was sitting at.

"I don't really know how I feel right now, but I guess it's mostly sadness and confusion" the pink hair girl said, as she put Haro down on the table, where he immediately yelled out her name loudly, but after asking him to be quiet, she again looked up at her friend only to see her nod slowly in understanding.

"Now it's your turn to answer my question, why are you up so early?" Lacus asked, with a slightly curious expression on her face.

Miriallia didn't reply at first she just sank back in her own thoughts, thinking hard about if she should tell her friend what was going on, finally she made up her mind and again turned her attention over towards Lacus, where she took a deep breath before she open her mouth. "Well it's Dearka he..." she stop and again looked down at the table.

Lacus study her friend for a bit, "what's wrong with Dearka?" she asked, while keeping a close eye on the other girls reaction.

Hearing the question Miriallia again looked over at Lacus. "Well there is nothing wrong with him, it's just that he have been so kind to me since he got onboard, and I most admit I like his attention and friendship, but are few days ago he told me that he would always be there for me, that made me both very happy and confused, so now I don't really know how I feel about him, but a part of me kinda feel like I'm betraying Tolle, so please tell me Lacus, what do you think I should do?" Miriallia asked, with her eyes turned back towards the table.

Lacus thought really hard about her friends question, trying to figure out what the best thing to say was, love was always such a complicated thing to advice other people about.

Finally after a little time she again looked over at her friend. "I can't tell what to do Mir, that's something you need to decide on your own, but one thing I can say is that you should always follow your heart" the pink hair girl said, thinking a few seconds about the one she loved.

"But what if my heart don't know what it wants?" Miriallia asked, really hoping that Lacus would have an answer for that.

Lacus only study the other girls face for a bit more, it was quite obvious that she really wanted a reply. "Then I think the only thing you can do is spend some more time with him, until you figure out how you feel" Lacus said, as she reach out and gave Haro a small push, making him roll to the other end of the table.

Miriallia continued watching her friend as she sat there playing with her round robot, while at the same time thinking about her advice, she was right there was nothing else she could do at the moment, other then get to know the boy better and hope that someway she could figure out, just how much she liked him.

While she sat there with those thoughts running through her head, she suddenly notice that Lacus again had a depressed expression on her face, seeing that Miriallia could not help but feel a bit ashamed of herself. Lacus was the one that had just lost her father and here she was talking about her own problems.

"I'm really sorry Lacus, I didn't mean to be selfish, but you and Cagalli are the only girls my age onboard this ship, and it's always so nice to have another girl to talk to about stuff like that" she said, as she moved over and gave her friend a small hug.

Lacus was a bit surprise by the hug, and it took her a few seconds to realize what the brown hair girl had just said. "It's all right Mir I actually prefer talking about your problems right now, it helps get my mind over on something else other then what happened to my father" Lacus said as she pulled out of the hug and smiled a bit at the brown hair girl, who immediately smiled back.

"I see, so how are you and Kira's relationship going?" Miriallia asked, now quite obviously trying to keep Lacus thoughts away from her father.

The pink hair girl could of course easily guess what Miriallia was up to, and was grateful for it. "It's great we are having such a nice time together" she said and told the other girl a few other things about their relationship.

Miriallia nodded slowly in understanding when Lacus stop talking for a few seconds. "I'm glad to hear it Lacus, by the way how good of a kisser is Kira?" She asked, sounding very curious. That got a small giggle out of Lacus and she began telling her friend about some of the kisses she and her husband had share and how good Kira actually was at kissing.

The two young women continued talking like that for a very long time, with no one disturbing them, it was after all still quite early.

000000

At the same time, in another room on the ship Athrun slowly opened his eyes and blink a few times trying to get some of the sleep out of them, after that he got ready to get out of the bed, when a wave of pain ran through his left shoulder making his right hand flew up to cover it. "Damn that hurt, I better go to the doctor's office and ask for a few more painkillers" he said, as he slowly sat up this time being more careful with his left arm.

After sitting there a little his thoughts turned away from his injury, and over to the person that had given it to him. "Father" he mumble, while thinking about the expression that had been on his father's face, just before he had shoot him, he couldn't even remember when and if he had seen so much detest and hate on the mans face before, not even when Junius Seven was destroy had he looked so hateful.

Which got Athrun to wonder just how many soldiers back home where fighting to make sure that something like that would never happen again, and how many that was now only using the space colony, as an excuse to continue fighting and killing the naturals. "This is getting so much out of hand father" Athrun said, in a slightly sad tone, while he stood up and made his way over to the door.

"But I will stop you no matter what" the boy said determined, as he reach out and pressed a button next to the door getting it to open up.

It didn't take longer for the boy to reach the doctor's office, when he got there he knock a single time on the door. "Come in!" the doctor called out from inside the room.

Athrun hurried opened the door and step inside, "good morning doctor" Athrun said in a polite tone.

The man looked up from his paper work and saw the teen he had meet yesterday when he got his bandage chance, "good morning boy, how did you sleep tonight?" The doctor asked, as he walked over and began removing the old bandage to take a look at the bullet wound.

"I slept fine doctor, but it hurts a lot right now" Athrun explain, while taking a small glance down at his left shoulder.

Finally the man was done removing the bandage, "hmm it looks ok, I'm just going to clean it a bit, then I will give you some painkillers" the doctor said, while he carefully began working on the wound.

"You a lucky that who ever shoot you didn't hit anything important, it should be fine, as long as you don't strain it" the man said, as he began putting a new bandage around the boys wound.

Athrun just smile a bit at the man, he really didn't feel all that lucky, but he knew that the man was only trying to help.

"There you go" the doctor said, as he finish with the bandage, "now I will find a few painkillers for you, then you can be on your way" the man said as he stood up and made his way over to the medicine cabinet that was in the room.

"Here you go" the man said, as he hand him two pills and a glass of water.

"Thank you doctor" Athrun said, as he swallowed both pills. "How long do you think it will take, before I'm completely healed?" He asked, while putting the now empty glass, down on the table that was in the room.

"It's hard to say, but I would advice to keep the bandage on, for at least a week and try not to use you arm too much, the more rest it gets the quick it will heal up" the man explain, while smiling a bit at him.

The boy looked a bit thoughtful over the mans words. "Then I seriously hope that it will take some time, before we go in to battle again" Athrun said, as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting on the entire time he had been in the room. "I will see you later doctor, thank you for the help" the teen said as he walked over to the door and left the room.

Not much later Athrun was walking slowly down the hall, not really having a destination in mind, it was only by share luck that he walked by the mess hall when he heard a familiar voice talking, which got him to take a small step back and looked in to the room where he saw, Lacus talking with that brown hair girl Dearka seem to like quite a lot.

He continued watching them for a few seconds, when suddenly Haro noticed his presence and just the sight of him was enough to get the small robot to yell out his name loudly, which got both girls to turned their attention back towards him.

Seeing him standing there made Lacus smile a bit at him, while Miriallia hurried looked away form him, she still didn't know how she should react around him, she could not help but feel a bit nervous in his presence.

"Good morning Athrun, I didn't think you would be up already with all the things you did yesterday, I actually thought you would sleep the whole day away" Lacus said.

Athrun smiled back at her, as he open his mouth. "Actually it would have been nice if I could have slept a few hours more, but I woke up because my shoulder hurts and I thought it was best to get the doctor to look at it before it got worth" Athrun explain, while looking between the two girl, where he of course notice that the brown hair one wouldn't look at him, not that he could blame her. He did after all kill her boyfriend, so it was no big surprise that she was a bit nervous around him, he didn't really get more time to think about that when Lacus began talking again.

"That reminds me how did that happen Athrun?" Lacus asked, while looking at his injure shoulder.

Athrun turned his attention away from the brown hair girl and over at Lacus thinking about if it was a good idea to tell, he really didn't know that Miriallia girl all that well, but in the end he decide that it didn't really matter if she knew what happened or not. "My father shoot me, because I wouldn't tell him where the Freedom and Justice was" Athrun said in a sad tone.

Just hearing that immediately got a reaction out of both girls, Miriallia hurried looked up at him. "What?! that's terribly!" she said quite loudly.

"Yeah I'm really sorry to hear that Athrun" Lacus said, while she stood up and moved over and gave him a small hug.

After the hug Athrun gave both girls a slightly sad smile, before he again began talking. "I will be ok, my father and I just didn't see eye to eye when we where talking about this war, I only wish there had been someway I could talk him out of it" Athrun said, while letting out a very big yawn.

Lacus continued observing him for a bit, seeing his tired expression. "Athrun why don't you go down and get a few more hours of sleep, it's quite obvious that you could really use them, I got the feeling today is going to be the first peaceful one, we had in a while, so why not take advantage of that Athrun?" the girl asked, with a worried look on her face.

The boy just nodded, "actually I think I will Lacus, but now that you mention it, I don't think I'm the only one here looking tired, you really looks like you could handle a few hours more too, by the way, you do know that Kira will be wonder where you are when he wakes up and discover that you are not there, he is pretty concern about you right now" Athrun said still looking at the pink hair girl.

"I know he is Athrun, but I would like to stay here and talk a bit more with Miriallia, but when you go back to your room, do you mind taking a small look in to mine and Kira's to see if he is awake, and if he is then tell him where I am?" The girl asked.

Athrun just nodded a single time, then turned around and walked slowly out of the room.

With the two girls looking after him, "he really is a kind person" Miriallia mumble just loud enough for Lacus to hear it, who gave a short nod in agreement.

"You still seem to be a bit uncertain around him" Lacus said, making Miriallia look away from the door and over at her.

"Yeah it will properly take me some time, before I will stop feeling nervous when he is near by, but I'm not so scared of him any more as I was when he first got on the ship, and I really do feel sorry for him that his own father would shoot him like that" Miriallia explain, while thinking about the sad expression that had been on his face when he told them what happened.

"Yes it most be really hard on him, I just hope Cagalli can get him in a better mood" Lacus said sounding a bit thoughtful, she did however not get much time to think about it, before Miriallia asked why Cagalli was the one who should cheer him up.

Lacus just smile a bit at her, as she began to explain why Cagalli was the one who need to do that.

While the two girls continued talking like that, Athrun had just arrived at Kira and Lacus room, he didn't waste anytime in opening the door and take a look inside, when he did that he immediately notice his best friend was still fast asleep. "Hmm he is properly as worn out as I am" Athrun whispered and was just about to close the door again, when he notice the comic books that he had seen Kira read in a few days ago.

"I wonder if there is anything humorous between them" he mumble, as he step in to the room, soon after he was sitting on the empty bed reading in one of them, but as he was doing that, he had a very hard time keeping his eyes open and in the end he did fell asleep with the comic book resting on his stomach.

000000

It was a few hours later when Kira woke up because someone was knocking quite hard on the door, and he could hear his sister voice telling him to get his lazy ass out of bed, after listening to her yelling a bit more, he turned over and notice two things, the first of course was that his wife was missing and second was that his best friend was fast asleep on the other bed.

'I wonder how long Lacus have been gone, and how did Athrun end up in here' Kira thought, just as Cagalli lost the last of her patience, the door was open and in step the angry blond hair girl, she immediately got eye contact with her brother and was just about to yell at him one more time, when she saw that Athrun was in the room too and that he was still asleep.

"I didn't know he was in here, if I had, I wouldn't have made so much noise, he really do deserve some rest" she said in a gentle tone, while still looking at the blue hair boy, he really did looked cute like that.

Kira continued watching her as she stood there watching Athrun. 'What about me? Why is it only him that deserve to get some rest?' The boy thought, a bit insulted.

Finally Cagalli was done looking at Athrun and turned her attention back towards her brother, and Kira could see her happy expression change over to a somewhat angry one. "Why are you still in the bed get up from there, you can't sleep the whole day away" Cagalli said in a hard tone, being very careful not to wake up Athrun.

Kira didn't answer her at first he just sat the looking at her, with a somewhat unreadable expression on his face. "What are you doing here Cagalli?" He finally asked while stretching his arms up over his head.

"I came to wake you up and to see how Lacus is doing, by the way where is she?" The blond girl asked, still looking directly in to her brother's eyes.

"Cagalli I just woke up a few seconds ago, so I have no idea where she is, but when you are done yelling at me, I will go out to look for her" Kira explain, as he stood up from the bed and walked over to the small closet that was in the room, to find a clean T-shirt and a pair shorts, after getting what he need from inside the closet, he turned back and ones again looked at his sister.

"Are you going to stay here while I change clothes?" He asked, obviously disturbing her, in watching Athrun sleep.

Immediately after hearing the question, she got an angry expression on her face. "Of course I'm not going to stay here while you change clothes, who in there right mind would want to see that!" she said loudly, as she turned around on one foot and left the room in a great hurry, with Kira looking after her.

Just as the door close behind her, Kira could not help but roll his eyes at his sister. "I really don't know, if I'm happy or sad that she is my sister" the boy mumble, as he began putting the clothes he had just found, when he was done with that, he turned around and looked over at his friend, seeing that he was still fast asleep.

"I will see you later Athrun, I'm going to find Lacus now" Kira said, as he quietly left the room.

When he got outside the first thing he saw was his sister standing by the wall waiting for him. "Sorry to keep you waiting" Kira said, smiling a bit at her.

Cagalli didn't say anything at first, she just looked at him for a bit, then she finally gave him a short nod. "It's all right Kira, now lets stop washing time and go look for Lacus" the blond girl said in a determined tone, and with that the two siblings walked of together down the hall.

It did not take long for the two twins to find what they had been looking for, she was in the mess hall talking with Miriallia and Sai, immediately after they got there Cagalli step in to the room, saying good morning quite loudly, to the few people gather there, who of course all answer her back, before they continued their conversation.

Kira however didn't move at first he just stood by the door observing Lacus talk with their friends, it was quite obvious for the boy that she was in a better mood now then she was when he put her to bed last night, after watching her a bit more he slowly step in to the room and moved over towards her. "Lacus" he called out when he was right behind her, making her turned around to look at him.

"Ohh good morning Kira" she said smiling a bit at him.

He on the other hand didn't say anything he just looked in to her, two beautiful eyes for a few seconds, then he took a single step forward and pulled her in to a gentle hug. "Good morning to you too Lacus" he whisper in to her ear, while giving her cheek a small kiss, at first the girl was slightly confused by the attention, but it did not take long, before she was hugging him back.

While the two of them where embracing each other like that, the people there where watching them, all with a small smile on their face, but finally after five minutes a certain blond hair girl thought it was enough.

"Ok it's not like you two are not cute like that, but the rest of us here would like to get something to eat, some time soon!" Cagalli said loudly, making the married couple pull away from each other and look over at the blond hair girl, where she gave them both a caring smile.

Seeing the caring expression on her face, the two of them could not help but smile back. "Now that you are done looking cute, lets get something to eat, I'm hungry" Cagalli said, as she made her way over to grab one of the trays of food, that the chef had just put out, both Lacus and Kira watched her, as she walked back to the table and sat down, where she immediately began eating the food in front of her.

It was at that point that Kira's stomach growl loudly, showing it's hunger to the girl beside him, who let out a small giggle. "Come Kira let get some food, I'm also quite hungry" Lacus said, as they walked over to get a tray each, soon after they where sitting next to each other, talking with the three other teenagers about the more nice things in life.

Not much later Dearka came in to the mess hall. "Morning boys and girls!" he called out in a happy tone, as he hurried over and grab the last tray that was standing out at the moment.

"Good morning Dearka, where is Nicol?" Lacus asked, as he sat down next to Miriallia.

Dearka of course couldn't answer at first because he need to gulp down the food, he had already put in his mouth, but when he was done with that, he empty half of his glass from liquid, then he answer.

"He is still asleep, I tried to wake him up, but he just told me that he want to sleep some more" Dearka said, as he took a small glance over at the brown hair girl next to him, for some reason he could not help but feel, that she was very quiet at the moment and he wonder what was on her mind.

"Didn't he spent most of the day yesterday over on the Kusanagi?" Cagalli asked, as she looked up from her food and over at the Buster pilot.

Who finally turned his attention away from Miriallia and over at Cagalli. "I think so, he said something about getting to know that red hair Astray pilot better, but I really don't know much about it, I was busy playing poker with a few of the mechanics" the boy said.

"Did you win any of the games?" Miriallia asked quietly from beside him.

"Well a few of them, but lets just say that it was a good thing that we where not playing for money" he said while letting out a small laugh.

Miriallia smiled a bit at the reply, before she disappeared back in to her own thoughts. Seeing her get that far away expression on her face again, of course made Dearka a bit worried and he was just about to ask what was wrong, when some else began talking.

"Red hair Astray pilot? You don't mean Mayura do you?" Cagalli asked, quite loudly.

Dearka again looked over at the blond hair girl. "I think that's her name, but I don't really know, overly much about it" Dearka said, as he again took a glance over at Miriallia.

"Hmm I guess it's always nice to get some new things to tease you friends with" Cagalli said as he return her attention back towards her meal.

Dearka didn't say anything after that, he just watch the blond hair girl for a bit more, half expecting her to ask him something else, but when she didn't he again looked over at Miriallia, where he got eye contact with her.

When that happened Miriallia immediately looked away from him and down at the table, with a slightly red glow on her face.

Dearka however didn't notice that because it happened so fast, and he wonder if he had done something wrong, he was just about to ask if she was ok, when she suddenly stood up.

"I think, it's about time I get up on the bridge, I will see you all later" she said, as she walked slowly out of the room, still having that far away look in her eyes, and with Dearka looking after her the whole time, until she was gone.

When she was out of sight, the boy could not help but let out a slightly sad sigh, while looking down at the table, still thinking about what could be wrong.

"You shouldn't worry too much, she just have a lot on her mind right now, and she just need a little time to figure it all out" Lacus whisper to him, making the Buster pilot look over at her, where she gave him a small gentle smile, before she again began talking with Cagalli.

Dearka continued watching the pink hair girl for a bit, he had no doubt that he could trust miss Lacus, when she said that he shouldn't worry. But a small part of him was still wondering what could be wrong, he really hope that she wasn't getting sick or something like that. Maybe he could check up on her in a couple of hours, but for now it was properly best to leave her alone, so she had some time to think about whatever it was that was bothering her.

With that decision made, he again turned his attention towards the food in front of him, where his stomach immediately call out, that it want some of that, so he slowly reach down and took a bit of the food only to discover that his bacon and eggs had gone cold, while he had been busy thinking about Miriallia.

He was a bit disappoint in that, it did not taste nearly as good cold as it did hot, but he continued eating it anyway, not letting the food to go to waste, he of course didn't know how much food that was on the Archangel, but there was no telling when they could get new supplies, and in Dearka's eyes it was always a stupid idea to throw food away on a space ship.

While he sat there slowly eating his cold breakfast, Kira apparently notice that he wasn't eating like he use to, and asked him if he didn't like the food. "It got cold, while I was busy thinking about other stuff" Dearka explain.

"Then why don't you just ask the chef to reheat it?" Kira asked, a bit confused.

Dearka immediately looked over at the Freedom pilot. "Good idea why didn't I think about that?!" he asked loudly, as he jump to his feet and made his way over to the kitchen. 'Maybe Dearka, because your mind was on a certain girl instead' the Buster pilot thought.

"Hey chef will you do me a favor and reheat this?" He asked, making the man look back at him.

"Sure just wait a few seconds, then it should be warm again" the man said as he grab the tray and disappear back in to the kitchen, with Dearka calling out thank you from behind him.

"That's ok, just make sure to eat while it's warm this time, it could be getting annoying if I had to reheated every five minute" the man said, just before he hand Dearka the tray again.

"Count on it, I'm so hungry right now that it wouldn't have time to get cold again" the boy said as he walked over and sat down next to Kira who was talking with Lacus about taking a small look over on the Eternal.

"That's sounds fun, if it's all right with you guys, I would also like to come" Dearka said, as he began eating his hot food at the same speed, he use to devour his food in. "Of course it's all right Dearka, the more the better" Lacus said, smiling a bit at the boy, before she looked over at Cagalli.

"What about you Cagalli do you want to come too" the pink hair girl asked sounding a bit hopeful.

Cagalli looked at her friend a few seconds, thinking about her answer, a part of her was curious about seeing the inside of the Eternal, but there was something else that had a great interest right now. "I'm sorry Lacus, but I need to go bother Erica, about how much work needs to be done on the Duel, before it can be put to use again" the blond hair girl said, with a small grin on her face.

"That actually sounds fun too" Dearka mumble, as he stood up to get another tray of food.

"Yeah I'm already looking forward to it" Cagalli said, as she walked out of the mess hall heading for the hangar, still with that small grin on her face, leaving the married couple alone with the Buster pilot, who was looking between them. "The two of you don't have to wait till I'm finished, you can just go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later" Dearka said, while taking a very big bite of his food.

Lacus only smiled a bit at him. "No Dearka it's all right, we will just wait until you are done, it's not like me and Kira are in a big hurry" the girl said, as Kira nodded in agreement. "Yeah take your time" the brown hair boy said, as he stood up and walked over to the soda machine that was in the room and got what he want from it, while Birdy jump around on his shoulders and head.

"Great thank you" Dearka said in a happy tone, as he took yet another bit of the food, chewing it slowly before he swallow it. Finally after about ten minute the boy was done eating. "Ok I'm ready to go now" he said loudly, while all three stood up and left the mess hall, as they where walking down the hall.

Dearka was watching the Freedom pilot a bit, there was actually something he had want to ask the brown hair boy for some time now. "Kira I have been wondering, did you hate Yzak?" He asked in a very serious tone, making the married couple look back at him.

Kira could not help but be a bit surprise by the question. "Who is Yzak?" He asked, even true he already had a pretty good idea who it was.

"He was the pilot of the Duel, and one of my best friends, other the Nicol and Athrun" Dearka said sounding slightly sad, while looking down at the floor.

Kira got a very thoughtful expression on his face as he stood there thinking about the question, but finally he again looked over at the other boy, where he got eye contact with him. "I just want to know if you hate him or not? But if you don't want to answer me then that's ok, I just really want to know" Dearka explain, still with a sad look in his eyes.

Seeing that was enough for Kira to let out a beep breath. "At one point in time I guess I really did hate him, it was very hard for me to see him destroy that shuttle full of civilians, without giving it a second thought. If I hadn't killed him and he had end up here on the Archangel together with the rest of you, I'm sure that I would have a very tough time being friends with him, but if Miriallia can forgive Athrun for what he did, then maybe I could do same with the Duel pilot" Kira said thoughtful, as he reached over to take Lacus hand, where he gave it a gentle squeeze.

Dearka continued watching the brown hair boy, while thinking a bit about his words, he got no problem understanding it from Kira's point of view, it had to be terribly to watch a bunch of civilians getting killed like that, and he wonder what Yzak could have been thinking about when he cut down that shuttle. "I see, I'm glad you told me the truth Kira" Dearka said in a quiet tone, while smiling sadly at the other pilot.

Who just nodded a single time. "I am really sorry to have kill your friend Dearka" Kira said also in a quiet tone, while looking down at the floor, to hide his slightly sad expression.

"It's all right Kira, I do get why you did it, there was no telling how many people could have been hurt or even killed, if he had gone amuck that time in Orb, so it was a good thing that you stopped him" Dearka said, while letting out a sad sigh, after that both of the two boys where pretty quiet, as they stood there in their own thoughts, but finally the silence was broken by the third person there.

"Now that you two are done with your conversation, how about we hurry over to the Eternal, I'm really looking forward to see that ship inside" Lacus said, smiling a bit at the two of them.

"You just lead the way miss Lacus" Dearka said loudly, as they continued heading towards the Archangels hangar, while the three of them, where walking together down the hall.

Lacus could not help but think about what she had just witness, it would be so much more easy if the Coordinators and Naturals could just talk with each other about their problems, like Kira and Dearka had just done now, it was quite obvious by their expression, that both of them where relieved to have this conversation about the Duel pilot of their chest, and it made Lacus hoped that the two of them could become good friends.

Not much later the three of them arrived at the hangar where they began getting ready to go over to the Eternal.

000000

While the three teens where leaving for the Eternal, Murrue Ramius had just finished taking her morning shower or what had turned out to be her afternoon shower. Now the woman was busy drying her hair, finally after a few minutes she got her hair just the way she want it, happy with the result she let the towel dropped to the floor and began getting in to the clothes, she had been smart enough to bring with her in to the small bathroom.

When she had her uniform on she took one last look at herself in the mirror, before she open the door and walked out of the room, immediately after she got out of the bath room, she got eye contact with Mu who was sitting on her bed, clearly waiting for her, and she could see a disappointed look come over his face.

"Ahhh my beautiful captain, I had really hoped that today was the day, I got to see you with nothing else on, then a bath towel" Mu said, sounding a bit like a small child that couldn't get the toy that it really wanted.

Murrue of course just roll her eyes at the mans behavior. "I'm sorry to disappointed you Mu" she said smiling a bit at her boyfriend.

"Yeah you can say that again" Mu said before he reach out for her hand and draw her gently down on the bed beside him.

Murrue was a bit surprised by that and was just about to ask what he was doing, when Mu slowly planted his lips over hers, kissing her softly.

It didn't take long before Murrue relaxed in to the kiss and began kissing him back, feeling that the man put his arms around her and laid both of them down on the bed, while slowly running his tongue over her lips, that immediately got a moan out from her as she opened her mouth, so their tongues could playfully fight with each other, the man and woman continued making out like that for a very long time, before they slowly pulled just a bit apart.

"Do you want to sleep in here tonight too?" Murrue asked in a small happy tone.

"Of course, I will sleep in here as many nights as you want me to" Mu said, as he again gave her lips a small kiss.

"I love you Murrue Ramius" He said, with a caring smile on his face.

"Mmm, I love you too, Mu La Flaga" the woman said back, as the two of them hugged each other tight.

A half hour went by, as the man and woman just laid there, looking in to each other eyes. "You are so beautiful" Mu finally said, while running two of his fingers gently over her right cheek.

"Thank you Mu" Murrue said, as the blush that had been on her face this entire time got a little deeper. "But we better get up, as much as I really want to, we can't stay here the whole day" she said, a bit sad that they couldn't spend any more time together.

Mu just smile at the woman. "A bit more wont hurt anybody, and if we actually do get attack while we are here, I'm almost certain that someone would be so kind to let us know" he said, as he again brought his lips against hers, kissing her softly.

Murrue didn't do much after that she just closed her eyes and turned her head a little to the side, so he could deep the kiss even more.

But after a few minutes she backed away and looked at the man. "I'm sorry Mu, but I really have to go see if the crew need me for something, it would be bad for the morale, if the crew didn't see the captain of the ship for an entire day" she said, as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up on her feet.

Mu didn't say anything he just continued watching her with a big smile on his face. "I guess you are right Murrue, but tonight I'm going to give you the best massage ever, you have been looking so tense the last few days" Mu said, as he too got on his feet.

"That sound very nice Mu, I'm already looking forward to it" she said, as they together left her room, heading for the mess hall, to get some breakfast.

To be continued.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

It was about a week after the Eternal had join up with the Archangel and the Kusanagi, and while the three ships was hiding out at the Mendel colony.

Another ship was busy doing combat manoeuvres close to the moon.

"Ok that's enough for now, all of you really do need to work on you speed you are way to slow!" Natarle Badgiruel said, as looked around at her crew with an angry expression on her face, while at the same time wondering a bit about how those teenagers on the Archangel could work so much faster.

She did however not get much time to think about it when on of her crew members inform her that a shuttle and three mobile suits was coming towards them and that they where requesting permission to land.

Not much later her commander and a blond man enter the bridge of her black space ship. "I'm sorry to interrupted captain, I know that you are busy training" the man said smiling a bit at her.

"It's ok sir" she said while lowing her hand and took a small glance over at the blond man that was busy looking around at the bridge, before he got eye contact with her. "I most admit this ship is something else, even her captain is very beautiful" the man said, smiling at her.

If Natarle was embarrassed by the compliment she didn't show it at all, "thank you" she said still keeping a straight face.

"Yes miss Badgiruel here will be a great help in getting what you are looking for, before she got the command over this ship she was the second in command on the Archangel" the commander said, making Azrael looking even closer at the woman.

"He is right, that will be a great help" Azrael said in a cold tone, as he thought a few seconds about those two strange mobile suits, he was really looking forward to get his hands on that technology that was inside the Freedom and the Justice. "Ok I'm glad that I can help, but do you mind telling me your name?" Natarle asked, even true she was almost completely sure that she knew what it was.

"Ohh sorry about that, I'm Muruta Azrael" he said, obviously a bit proud of that.

Natarle however just nodded a single time, "and why exactly is it a good thing that I was the second in command on the Archangel?" She asked, not really sure that she want to hear the answer, "because this ships first mission is to find and destroy that ship" Azrael said, still looking at the woman with a smile on his face.

"I see, do you have any idea about where the Archangel is?" Natarle asked, as she moved a bit away from the blond man.

"Yep, it should be hiding out at the Mendel colony, so the faster we get on our way the better" Azrael said, as he sat down in a empty sit that was next to him.

Natarle didn't say anything, she just stood there watching him a few second, before she let out a small breath. "Are you completely sure about that Mr Azrael?" She finally asked, making the man look back at her.

"There is no need for you to doubt me captain, my information says that is there, so I would be very surprised if is not, now lets get on our way" he said, as he looked away from her again and out of the window.

Natarle just rolled her eyes a single time, before she order her crew to get the ship to ready to head for the Mendel colony, after about five minutes of silence Azrael again looked back at her. "There is actually something I'm a bit curious about, I heard that the captain of the Archangel is also a woman, but what kinda of person is she?" The man asked.

"I would prefer not to answer that, but I will tell you this, the Archangel is an enemy ship and I will do my best, as the captain of this ship to take it out" Natarle said, as she looked away from the man, with a slightly faraway expression on her face, as she sat there thinking about all of her old crew mates.

000000

Meanwhile back at the Mendel colony, Mu was using the Strike gundam to move a few supplies from the Eternal over to the Archangel, the blond man was in a very good mode as he continued doing his work, he had spend the last few days sleeping in Murrue's room and one had to be pretty insane not to enjoy sleeping next to a gorgeous woman every night.

Finally he got over to the Archangel and land next to Juri's Astray where he hand her the big metal crate, who immediately after turned around and walked in to the white space ship. Mu only looked after her a few seconds then he jump away again, there was still many things that need to be put in the right place.

While all of this work was being done outside, Lacus, Kira and Athrun was talking over the monitor with Murrue and Andy about the Freedom and Justice. "So you are saying that the Eternal have two special weapons that are made specific for the Freedom and Justice?" Athrun asked, as he slowly took of the bandage on his left arm.

"Yeah the Meteor can only be used by those two mobile suits, and trust me boys you are going to love them" Andy said, with a grin on his face.

"Good, Lacus and I will be over there shortly, we just need to pack our things" Kira said, as he took a glance over at the girl beside him, who nodded a single time in agreement. "Great, I already got a room ready for the two of you, one where you can make as much noise as you want, you can literally scream your lungs out" Andy grin, getting a laugh from both Murrue and Athrun, who was still listening to the conversation.

Kira and Lacus however did not say anything, both of them just looked down at the floor with a red face, as the three other people laughed even hard at the married couple.

"Come Kira lets go" Lacus said, as she hurried grab her husbands hand a pulled him with her down the hall, trying not to show her embarrassment.

"Those two are as shy as always" Athrun said smiling, as the two of them got out of sight.

"Yeah, but they are such a nice couple" Murrue said, also with a smile on her face, as the two others agreed with her.

Not much later the conversation was over, as the man and woman went back to work, Athrun began making his way back to his room to get the few things he kept there.

000000

At the same time in the mess hall, Miriallia was busy sewing on Dearka's shirt, at some point while working on his mobile suit the boy had somehow succeed in ripping a very big hole through the shirt, when the girl had seen that, she had immediately volunteer to fix it for him.

"You are very good at that, I don't think there is any other soldier, that can sew as well as you can" Dearka said, as he sat there watching her.

Miriallia only looked up at him and smile. "Thank you, it was my mother who taught me it, while I was still little" she said, as she turned her attention back towards her work. "By the way do you want to play cards with me, when we get some free time?" She asked, while taking a small glance up at him.

Dearka only nodded, as he continued looking at the brown hair girl, for some unexplainable reason she had been spending a lot of time with him the last few days, always insisting that they should play games or do other stuff together. She even made him lunch a few time, not that Dearka was complaining he really did enjoy being around the girl, she was always so cute and the food she made was delicious, she even seemed happy if they where just talking with each other.

"There! now it's done" Miriallia said quite loudly, as she reached out for the scissors beside her and use it to cut the small thread.

"Here you go, please try it on" she said, while giving him the shirt back.

Dearka immediately took it from her hand, then he stood up and pulled it over his head. "It is as good as new, thank you Mir" he said in a happy tone.

"You are welcome always happy to help, now then I better get back to the bridge, I will see you later" she said, smiling a bit at him, before she slowly flew out of the door, with the boy looking after her. "Yeah I will see you later Mir" the boy mumble, as he reach up and touch the place on the shirt Miriallia had just been working on.

"I really wish I knew what was wrong with me, is been so hard the last few days to keep her out of my mind" he mumble, as he slowly flew out of the mess hall heading for the hangar, there was still a few things he need to help out with down there.

000000

As that was going on inside the Plant, Nicol and Mayura was flying around in there mobile suits outside the colony, keeping their eyes open for anything unusual. "Everything seems pretty quiet out here nothing out of the ordinary, I still don't get why we had to do this, there is not a single enemy close to this place" Mayura complained loudly over the radio.

"We don't know that for sure Mayura, that why we are out here, to scout on a head" Nicol said, as they began making there way around one of the big asteroids that was in the area.

While the boy and the girl was doing that, a certain black space ship was slowly approaching the area. "Ma'am we are getting close to the Mendel colony" one of the Dominions crew members told the captain. "We are detecting three space ship inside the colony, and two mobile suits not far from here" the man said.

"Maybe if we are lucky it's the two we came here to get" Azrael said hopeful.

Natarle didn't say anything, she just asked what mobile suits they where. "One of them is an Orb M1 Astray, while the other looks a bit strange, but I think it's the Blitz" he said, still looking at the screen.

"Hmm that make sense the Blitz is made for stealth combat, how close to us are they?" Natarle asked in a very serious tone.

"They are just on the other side of that big asteroid to our starboard side captain" the man said.

"You can just ignore them we didn't come here for those two mobile suits!" Azrael said, while looking a bit angry at the woman.

Who just looked right back at him, with a small smile on her lips. "I know that Mr Azrael, but you want to get your hands on the Freedom and the Justice right?" She asked the man, who immediately nodded yes to her question and told her that she was right. "I do know that the Blitz is not the one you want, but maybe it can be used to lure the two other mobile suits out here" the woman said, sounding a bit thoughtful.

"Ok that's does sound like a plan, but what exactly is it you want to do captain?" Azrael asked still looking at the woman.

Natarle didn't answer at first she just continued sitting there in her own thought, finally she again looked over at him.

"We are going to attack them with the Strike Daggers, that way we should get some kind of respond from the Archangel, and just maybe if we are lucky they will send out the Freedom and the Justice to help" Natarle said, as she asked one of her crew members, where the Blitz and the Astray was.

After getting confirm that they where still on the other side of the asteroid she immediately order the Strike Daggers to be made ready to launched from the ship.

"As long as they stay behind the asteroid they wouldn't notice us" the woman said, as she wait for the Strike Daggers to be made ready to leave.

Finally after a few minutes she was told that all of them where ready for battle. "Good, now tell the pilots that their mission is to fight the two mobile suits, until what we came here for shows up, then the Forbidden, Calamity and Raider will handle the rest" she said, as the Strike Daggers was launched from the Dominion heading towards the gundam and the Astray.

000000

At the same time the Blitz was landing slowly on an even small asteroid where he looked around for anything that could be hostile, but in the end he looked up at the Astray that was hanging directly above. "It doesn't seem like that there are anything out here, so we might as well go back to the ships, the Blitz is running a bit low on power" Nicol said, as he again looked around.

"Just like the last two days, but never mind that, lets hurry back I could really use a shower right about now" the girl said, as the Blitz jump away from the asteroid, they where just about to leave when suddenly a shoot from a beam rifle flew right past them.

"What the hell?" Mayura yelled, as she turned around and saw four Strike Daggers coming towards them.

She hurried got her shield up, just as another beam was about to hit her, then she low it again and shoot back, while Nicol was doing the same.

"Where the hell did those idiots come from!?" The girl asked loudly, as she shoot one of them in the chest making it blow up, she was just about to find another target when they where attack from behind by another group of Earth Forces mobile suit. "Nicol!" she called out, as she saw him take down one of the first Daggers.

"Yeah I know, we better call for some help or else both of us will be history!" he yelled, as he shoot of the three missiles on the Blitz right arm, trying to hit one of the Dagger but unfortunately it evade all three of them, making the warheads hit the big asteroid instead.

"I'm already calling for help!" Mayura yell out as she evade the shoots from two other Strike Daggers, that was using her for target practice.

000000

Back on the Archangel, Miriallia hurried turned around in her sit and looked at Murrue. "Captain! we just got an SOS from Nicol and Mayura saying that they are under attack by Strike Daggers!" the girl yell loudly.

"Ok get the rest of the mobile suits out there as fast as possible, we are not going to let those two die out there, and go to level 1 battle station!" the woman order, as the alarm began sounding all over the ship, while Sai began talking over the speakers telling the crew what was going on, when he was done with that.

Murrue hurried asked him if there was any ships near by. "I don't see anything captain, but that of course don't mean that it's not there!" the boy said, as he again tried to find out where the Daggers could have come from.

Down in the hangar, Kira and Lacus had been just about to get in to the Freedom so they could go over to the Eternal, when the alarms began sounding all over the ship, as luck would have it Athrun was there too also ready to leave. "Kira that sounds serious we have to hurry!" Athrun called out as he jump away from the floor and flew up to the Justice cockpit and got inside the mobile suit.

"I'm right behind you Athrun!" Kira called out, as he quickly moved over and gave Lacus right cheek a small kiss, then he hurried made his way up to the Freedom's open cockpit and got inside.

It did not take long before the two mobile suits left the Archangel together with the Strike and the Buster, Mu's machine with the Aile Strike on it's back, immediately after the four mobile suits got out of the colony, they all flew full speed at the fight, they could see in the distance.

At the same time back in the battle Mayura was still shooting at the Daggers and was just about to hit one of them, when suddenly the weapon and the right arm was destroy, after getting over that she quickly turned around and got a look at the Dagger that was responsible for the damage, only to see it shoot at her one more time.

But as the beam was about to hit her, Nicol hurried flew in and grabbed on to the back of her mobile suit getting her away from the shot and saving her life in the process, but as he was flying around with the Astray evading a few other attacks, the Blitz lost the last bit of it's power, so the Phase Shift armor went down making the mobile suit go back to it's usual grey colour.

"Damn it!" Nicol yelled out, as he looked around at the Daggers that was coming at them, the boy knew that he couldn't save both himself and Mayura, and with one look down at the mobile suits in his arms he began talking.

"Mayura you hurry and get out of here, while I keep the Daggers busy!" the green hair boy said in a very determined tone, as he moved the one armed M1 behind him ready to defend the girl no matter what.

"What you idiot! I can't just leave you here!" Mayura yelled out loudly.

"You have to or else we will both get killed!" Nicol yelled back, as he turned and gave the Astray a hard push towards the Mendel colony.

When she got her mobile suit to a hold, she immediately looked back at the Blitz, just as he took of towards the still incoming Strike Daggers, that was all firing their weapons at him, the boy did his best to evade the beams even true it was quiet obvious that it was getting harder and harder, the closer the mobile suits got to him.

Finally Mayura had enough of this, there was no way in hell she was just going to leave him, so after making that decide that, she throw her shield away and pulled out the left beam saber, but just as the girl was about to charge of to help him, a Strike Dagger attack her from behind, the only warning she got was the small sound from the controls.

She hurried tried to turned around so she could defend herself, but it was too late, the Strike Daggers beam saber was heading straight towards her cockpit and she could do nothing else, other then close her eyes.

But after a few seconds with nothing happening, she slowly took a small glance to see what was going on, only to see the back of the Freedom in front of her. "Are you two ok?" Athrun asked, from the Justice that was now over beside the Blitz.

"Yes both of us is fine Athrun, thanks to the two of you" Nicol said, while taking a few deep breath trying to get over what had just happened.

"That's good, now hurry up and get out of here!" Kira said, as he shoot the arm of one of the Daggers, that was trying to hit the M1 behind him.

Hearing that Nicol immediately moved over next to the one arm Astray, "lets go Mayura!" the boy said, as they flew of together towards the Mendel colony. Passing Dearka and commander La Flaga in the process.

Back with Kira and Athrun was the two of them where looking around at the few Strike Daggers that was left. "Where could those guys have come from?" Athrun asked in a slightly confused tone.

"That's hard to say, but we better get rid of them" Mu said, as he and Dearka got over next to the Freedom and Justice. But just as the four gundams was about to attack the Earth Forces machines they suddenly turned around and took off.

"Now was going on, why the heck are they running away?" Dearka asked from inside the Buster.

"Don't know, but lets follow them, maybe that way we can find out where they came from" Mu said, just before he flew of after the Daggers, with the three other gundams behind him.

000000

On the Dominion. "Captain the Daggers are retreating, as you order with our objectives following them" one of the crew shout loudly.

Making the black hair woman look up at him, "that's good, now are the Forbidden, Calamity and Raider ready to launch?" Natarle asked in a serious tone.

"Yes ma'am, all three pilots are in their machine and ready to go!" another crew member said.

"Well it looked like you planed worked" Azrael said, while looking up at the woman.

Who just took a single glance back at him before she again looked out of the window. "We haven't caught them yet" she said, as she order the Gottfrieds and Valiants to be made ready to fire. "Immediately after they get in to our sight try and take out the two other mobile suit that are with them" Natarle said, as one the crew told her that the Daggers was almost back.

000000

Back outside the four gundam was still keeping up with the Daggers, that obviously wasn't trying very hard to get rid of them. "There is something strange going on!" Mu finally said over from the Strike.

"Yeah I notice the same thing!" Athrun said, just as they got clear of the asteroid, but before they could say anything else, four green beams was shoot of directly towards them.

The four of them hurried evade the beams, just as a few missiles came flying towards, seeing that Kira immediately activate the target lock system, shooting the missiles down before they could hit any of them. "Ahh crap! I just knew this was a trap!" Mu course, as he use his beam rifle to shoot one of the Strike Daggers that was trying to get over to whatever it was, that was firing at them.

As the four pilots continued evading in and out between the beams that was still coming at them, it only took a few minutes before they could finally see what was attacking them. "But that's are....!" Kira called out, but was force to evade yet another salvo from the black Archangels Gottfrieds.

"Ahh hell! they most have made another one of them!" Mu yelled, as he used the beam rifle and the machine guns to take down a few missiles, that was coming his way.

"The bad news is not over yet, look at what it have just send out!" Athrun said, as he shoot of all three beam weapons at the green mobile suit that was heading towards him, but as back in Orb it of course used it's deflectors to defend itself.

Seeing that Athrun hurried put his beam sabers together, so he now had the beam staff, with that he flew of directly towards the green mobile suit, only to have the blue one firing all of it's weapons at him.

When that happened, he choose to turn his attention over to that one instead, getting the beam rifle from the Justice back.

"Why does it have to be those three again?!" Kira asked loudly, as he evade the mace from the black mobile suit.

While Dearka tried to shoot it in the back, but he missed as it transformed in to it's flight mode and flew away from the shoot. Seeing that Kira didn't hesitate at all, in shooting the beam rifle of after the black mobile suit, while Dearka was using the two cannons to do the same thing.

"At least now the others should be able to see the enemy!" Mu said, as he got out of the Forbiddens way, just as it tried to shoot him down, the blond man made sure to keep his distance from that machine, that scythe it was playing around with didn't look very nice and it was not something he want to get hit with, but that didn't mean he was running away from it, he just kept flying around it, shooting at it every time there was an opportunity.

000000

In the Raider Clotho looked out at the white machine that was still firing it's rifle at him, finally there was a small break in the attacks.

Which Clotho immediately used to get back in mobile suit mode, where he hurried throw the mace of after the Freedom, while shooting of the weapon on the right arm. But just as the mace was about to hit the white mobile suit, it was shoot away by that one with the long cannon.

Clotho glared angry over at the Buster. "How dare you interfering in my fun, you little bastard!" he yell out, as he fired of the cannon that was in the Raiders mouth trying to hit the Buster, but he missed when something was suddenly slammed in to his back, after getting a bit away, looked between the Freedom and the Buster a few times.

"I really want to destroy you!" he mumble, while looking at the Freedom.

"I know what you mean, I feel the exactly the same way" Orga said, as he shoot of the two beam cannons after the Justice, that responded with it's beam rifle and it's backpack. "Since the last time we fought them, I have so been looking forward to meet them again!" the Calamity pilot yelled out, as he shoot of the chest cannon after the red mobile suit, that hurried flew over the beam, still shooting back at him.

Meanwhile Shani was trying to hit the Strike with his scythe, he too was a annoyed that they couldn't destroy the red and white mobile suit, and had he truly want to kill someone in this battle, that actually was the only reason he had chosen to fight the Strike, he could kill whoever was inside the blue mobile suit, after again using his deflectors to take care of some of the shoots he again charge forward with the scythe ready to fight.

000000

At the Mendel colony both the Archangel and the Kusanagi was already heading out to help their fighting mobile suits, leaving the Eternal behind, as it was not quite ready to go in to combat yet. "How many enemy ships are there?" Murrue asked in a serious tone.

"Just one we are bring it up on the main monitor now!" Miriallia said, as the all looked up at the screen.

Murrue eyes widen, as she and the others on the Archangels bridge looked in shock at the sight before them, it was a black Archangel that was trying to take down their mobile suit. "Archangel!" Lacus finally said, while giving her head a small shook to get over the shock.

"What now captain?" Arnold asked from his sit.

Murrue just looked determined down at him, "we are going to take it out, no matter what it is, now full speed ahead, we are attacking that black Archangel!" the woman said, as Arnold did as she order.

As the two space ships was approaching each other, Natarle sat in her sit looking at the white one of the ships, while her thoughts turned away from the battle and over to all the people, she had fought together with so many times in the past, the last person her mind land on was Murrue Ramius.

Even true she and her old captain didn't always agreed on stuff, there was no way she wished for the other woman to die, after observing the Archangel a bit more, she reached out for the phone next to her. "Attention! this is the Earth Forces assault ship Dominion, Archangel do you read me?" Natarle asked out over the radio.

Back on the Archangel, the crew was listening in shock, as they heard the voice of their former second in command, finally Natarle's face came up on the monitor, and both of the two women looked at each other a few seconds before Natarle continued talking.

"Captain Ramius it's been some time" Natarle said, as she looked over the people gather on the Archangel's bridge, the last person her eyes land on was miss Yamato and even true she didn't show, she was a bit surprised to see the pink hair girl there, but she did not think much about it, before she looked back at Murrue, trying not to show her sadness.

Murrue however didn't do that, she just let out a sad sigh, while looking straight in to the black hair woman's purple eyes. "Yes Natarle, is been a very long time, this was not the way I had wished for the two of us to meet again" Murrue said in a sad tone.

"Yeah I know captain Ramius, I heard about what happened at Alaska, and even true that was a terribly thing, I would still strongly advise you to surrender, I don't have much influence, but I will do my best to help you all!" Natarle said in a determined tone. "I would rather not fight any of you if I didn't have to, and you all know just what this ship can do!"

Murrue didn't answer at first, she just sat there in her own sad thought, but finally she again looked back at the black hair woman. "Natarle! I'm truly grateful for your concern, but all us here have serious doubts about how the Earth Forces are doing things, so there will be NO surrounding and NO return to the military, and please trust me when I say this is not only about what happened at Alaska!" Murrue said, using a very serious.

"But captain Ramius....!" Natarle protest, but was interrupted when someone began laughing at her.

"Ahhh captain, I don't get why you are bothering, wasting your time talking with those people, they are enemies, and enemies you kill, it is as simple as that" Azrael said still laughing at the black hair woman.

Who however was glaring somewhat angry down at him. "But Mr Azrael you...." she yelled out. Getting another shock reaction from the Archangel crew, that was still listening to the conversation. "Azrael! but that's the..." Miriallia began.

"Leader of Blue Cosmos!" Arnold finished for her, as the terrorist leader again began talking loudly to their former second in command.

"Now get to it Badgiruel, we are destroying that damn pest of are ship!" the blond man said, just as the communication between the two ships was cut, and only a few minutes later the two almost identical ships was engaged in combat with each other.

000000

At the same time with the mobile suit, Dearka shoot of ever missile the Buster had after the Calamity, but unfortunately the blue mobile suit had more then enough weapons to make sure, that not a single missile got close to it, but as it was doing that. Dearka put his own weapons together and fired of the big beam cannon, after the mobile suit that just badly evade the shoot.

"Kira who was that woman, we just heard talking now?" Dearka asked, while he continued shooting after the Calamity, that of course didn't hesitate at all in trying to take him out with it's own weapons.

"She use to be the second in command on the Archangel, before she was transfer at Alaska" Kira said, as he evade a red shoot from the Forbidden, while at the same time shooting of both rail cannons down at the green mobile suit, where he of course got the usual reaction, after that he hurried backed away, to avoid getting hit by the Forbiddens scythe, then grab the right beam saber.

With that the two mobile suit charge full speed at each other, and just as they got close enough, the Forbidden thrust it's weapon out after him.

Kira on the other hand activate the seed and quickly dock under the scythe, just before it could hit him. Then he hurried slammed his saber up at the mobile suit, but as luck would have it, he only success in doing a bit of damage to the right leg, not enough to keep the green machine out from the rest of the battle.

"Was she any good at being the second in command?" Athrun asked, getting out of the Raider's mace way.

While shooting of the two beam cannons on his mobile suit backpack, trying to hit the black machine. "You could say that, one thing is sure I would hate to have her as an enemy, she is a very good strategist!" Mu said, as he attacked the Calamity from behind, helping out Dearka that was still fighting that machine.

"That does not sound good!" Athrun said in a very serious tone, while throwing the beam boomerang after the Raider, just as it ones again throw it's mace out after him.

None of the two weapons hit there target, they just flew right past each other, not that Athrun really notice it he was already heading directly towards the Raider, where he slammed the beam staff out after the black machine, but as the weapon was about to hit the mobile suit, it transformed in to it's flight mode and took of away from the battle, heading for the blue space ship that obviously had some kind of trouble moving.

"Kusanagi!" Athrun called out, as he followed the mobile suit without a moments hesitation.

000000

At the same time on the Kusanagi, Nicol had just helped Mayura out of her mobile suit when a big shook ran through the whole ship. "What the heck is going on?" The red hair girl asked loudly.

"I don't know, but lets hurry and find out!" the boy said, as he pull the girl with him over to a screen.

"Bridge! what was that just now!?" Nicol asked loudly.

Cagalli was the one that answer, "the ship got entangle in some cables, that was flying around out here, Asagi is already working on cutting us free!" the blond haird girl yelled, just as Kisaka called out that the Raider was coming directly towards them.

"Damn, I'm going out again!" Nicol said in a determined voice, as he let go of Mayura's hand.

"No you don't, the Blitz is not ready to fight yet, you wouldn't last long if you fight him now!" Mayura said, as he grab on to his hand again.

"But if I don't, then we will...." the boy said, but was interrupted by Cagalli, that was still listening to the two of them talking.

"Athrun is already fighting him, so I'm sure we will be all right, you just stay put for the moment Nicol!" the girl said in a serious tone, just before she disappeared from the screen.

Nicol just stood there looking at the black monitor a few seconds, before he looked down at the floor. "This stink! I really hate just sitting here not being able to do anything" the boy mumble loudly.

"Tell me about it, but at least you can join the fight when the Blitz is recharge, I have to wait until my Astray is repaired and that can take sometime with the right arm gone!" Mayura complained, as she turned back to look at her damage mobile suit.

"I'm sorry Mayura, I didn't think about it like that!" Nicol said, moved over and gave the girl a quick hug, before he hurried made his way over to his mobile suit, to help out with the resupply. Mayura just watched the boy for a second or two, then she let out a small sigh, as she followed him over to the mobile suit, she might as well give him a helping hand.

000000

While all this fighting was going on, two Nazca Class and two Laurasia Class was coming from the other direction. "Hmm is been some time now since we last saw the Legged ship" captain Ades said, as they watched the battle from the distance, making sure not to get detected by any of the two parties.

"What's with the black one of them?" Mina asked from where she was looking at the fighting.

Hearing that Ades took a small glance over at the black hair girl, for some reason ever since she got onboard, he didn't like her much, and it wasn't only because she was a natural, from time to time she act like someone who would give their mother away with out caring at all, the only thing she actually seemed to care about, was what the mask man beside him had to say, and that made Ades wonder just what his commander needed the girl for.

"That's a good question Mina, obviously the Earth Forces have decide to make more of them, but it don't really matter all that much, as long as they keep fighting like that, we are better of staying out of it. There is however something I need to check up on, so please call the hangar and tell them to get my mobile suit ready" the mask man order with a small smirk on his face, he was already looking forward to see a certain blond man again, it had been sometime since he had last seen the Hawk of Endymion.

"You are going out there by yourself my lord?" Mina asked, sounding a bit worried.

Rau just gave her a small smile. "There is nothing to worry about Mina, everything will be just fine, you just go find the key and get ready for what you need to do" the man said in a calm tone.

While the girl nodded a single time in understanding. "Ok my lord, I will see you when you get back" the black hair girl said, as she left the bridge.

Not much later, a white GuAIZ was launched from the Vesalius, immediately after getting out in to space.

Rau began making his way towards the old colony, with a small grin on his face, the mask man was completely certain that it wouldn't take long before, Mu would notice his presence and when he did, there was no doubt that the idiot would come running to him.

So all he had to do was wait for him to show, and if the whole thing went as Rau want it, he would soon be getting ride of the son, of the man that had given him so much pain in his life.

000000

Back on the battle field, Mu was still fighting the Calamity together with Dearka, when he suddenly stop and looked around a few times, obviously trying to find something.

"Hey pops what are you doing?" Dearka asked loudly, as he evade a few shoots from the blue mobile suit, while firing both cannons on the Buster back at it.

Mu hurried took a small glance over at the boys mobile suit. "Don't call me that! but never mind, do you two think you can handle those two alone for a bit?" The blond man asked as he again shoot of his beam rifle, at the blue machine.

"Ahh don't tell me that you are leaving again, it's really began to become a bad habit!" Dearka complained loudly.

Kira on the other hand, just looked at his old mobile suit for a few seconds, thinking about what the blond man had to leave for in the middle of a battle, while at the same time keeping away from the Forbidden that was still after him. "We can handle them Mu, but where are you going?" Kira finally asked, as he evade another red shoot from the green mobile suit.

"There is an old friend of mine nearby, I need to go make sure that he feels welcome" Mu said, just before he turned the Strike away and left the Freedom and the Buster to fight, the two enemy mobile suits by them self.

"This just keeps getting more and more fun" Dearka mumble in a slightly sarcastic tone, as he looked between the green and blue mobile suits.

"At least one of us think so, look out!" Kira yelled, as a new wave of missile came towards them from the Dominion, seeing that Dearka hurried fired of both cannons shooting a few of them down.

While Kira used the target lock system to take the rest of them down, immediately after that he was attacked by the Calamity that shoot of all it's weapons at him, he hurried got in between two of the beams, while using the shield to defend himself from a few other shoots, it was just about the same time that the Dominion began shooting it's Gottfrieds and Valiants at him, giving him an even tough time avoiding get hit, by any of the shoots that was coming at him.

"Kira!" Dearka called out, as he shoot of the Buster's cannon down at the Forbidden that was making sure to keep him busy, so that he could not help his friend in the white gundam. "Damn you, get the hell out of my way!" Dearka yelled, as he again fired the big cannon at the green mobile suit, again hitting it's damn beam deflectors.

On the Archangel, Lacus too called out Kira's name, as she saw him fly in and out between the beams from the blue gundam and the black space ship, while from time to time shooting of the beam rifle after the Calamity, not that he had many chance to aim properly, with all the beams still flying around him.

It was just about the same time that a big explosion ran through the ship. "We just lost one of the Gottfrieds!" Dalida called out, in a angry tone.

Murrue hurried shook her head a few times. "Arnold make sure that they don't hit us like that again, aim the Gottfried fire!" the woman yelled in a even angry tone, just as the last of the cannons was shoot of after the Dominion.

"Captain the Freedom, it's getting closer and closer to the Dominion!" Miriallia yelled, making the woman take a small glance back at her, before she looked out after the Freedom that was still busy trying not to get hit by all the heavy fire that was coming it's way, she finally looked down at the pink haird girl, just as she again called out after her husbands.

"Try and get some of the Dominions attention, away from him!" Murrue order, as all the Korinthos on the Archangel, was shoot of after the black space ship.

While that was going on, Athrun was busy keeping the Raider away from the Kusanagi, the pilot of the black mobile suit, properly did everything he could think of in the heat of the moment, trying to get past him and over to the blue ship, so he could destroy it.

But every time it looked like he was just about to succeed, Athrun made sure that either him or the backpack got in the way, that obviously annoyed the guy in the Raider quite a bit, as he continued getting more and more aggressive in the way he was fighting, but that also made him somewhat reckless.

Something Athrun was quick to use to his advantage, by shooting of the beam rifle at him, keeping him on the defense.

While he was fighting the black mobile suit, he suddenly heard Lacus call out her husbands name, which made Athrun take a quick looked over at the Freedom, only to see his friend, nearly avoiding getting hit by the blue mobile suit.

"Damn it, Kira!" Athrun yelled, as he again turned his attention back to the Raider, that just happen to came charging full speed at him.

Seeing that Athrun felt a angry look came over his face, there was no way he was going to continue fighting this machine, when his best friend was in so much danger. After deciding that, he hurried got in to seed mode, just as the mace was again thrown out after him, but just as the weapon was about to hit him.

The blue hair teen, moved a bit to the side, so the mace flew right past him, after that he use the left arm and throw the beam boomerang at the still incoming mobile suit, forcing it to evade with great speed, but as it was doing that. Athrun hurried put the beam staff together and grab on to it like it was a spear, then he shoot of both shoulder cannons at the mobile suit, forcing the guy to evade yet again.

Seeing that Athrun hurried throw the beam staff after him, hitting the Raider, precisely in the middle of it's face. But the boy was not done yet, he flew full speed at the damage mobile suit where he gave it a very hard kick in the stomach area, while ripping the beam staff out from the Raiders head.

Satisfied with all the damage, he had made on the black machine, Athrun hurried took of to help Kira, that was still having trouble.

Orga continued shooting after the Freedom like a completely lunatic, even true he had already been told many times that Azrael, want the white mobile suit intact, he could care least, if it was missing a part or two, it was just so much fun seeing the guy, trying to avoid getting hit by him and the Dominion, but it was actually began to get a bit boring, so maybe it was time to finish the guy of and take the mobile suit back to the Dominion.

He was just about to shoot of the chest cannon, when suddenly something slammed full speed in to the back of his mobile suit, making him miss the target.

After getting the Calamity to stop shaking, he hurried looked over at what had cost him to miss, only to see the red mobile suit lowing it shield. "Damn you Clotho! you can't even keep something like that busy!" Orga yelled and was just about to shoot of the two shoulder cannons at the Justice.

When the Freedom fired it's plasma weapons down at him, taking out one of them beam cannons, before he could even get a shoot of.

"I REALLY HATE YOU TWO!" Orga screamed loudly and was just about to continue attacking the mobile suits, when something began ringing in the cockpit making him look down at the controls, where he saw that the Calamity was almost out of power.

"To hell with it all!" he mumble, as he fired of the rest of weapons, after the two machines, which immediately got out of the way.

When the two of them got to a hold, Kira looked over at the Justice. "Thank you Athrun, but we better hurry and help Dearka, he is still fighting the Forbidden!" the brown hair teen said, as the two mobile suits left the Calamity, only to began shooting at the green one, that until now had been trying to hit the Buster, but when the Freedom and Justice began attacking him, he soon got other things on his mind.

It was just about the same time that Asagi succeed in getting the Kusanagi loose from the cables, it had been trapped in, and as the ship shoot of it's own Gottfrieds at the Dominion, the Blitz came out of the Kusanagis hangar, where it immediately activate it's Mirage Colloid, making the gundam completely invisible.

000000

On the Dominion, Natarle could of course easily tell where this was going, there was no way they could win as things where now. "Ok fire of the retreat signal we are leaving the battle field immediately and make sure that we get the Raider with us!" the woman order loudly.

"What are we running away?" Azrael asked, obviously a bit surprise by that.

Natarle only took a small glance over at him. "If we stay here any longer we are running the risk of losing all three of your machines, the Calamity got heavy damage by the Freedom, and the Raider can't even see where it's going, with the head destroy, so that means only the Forbidden can fight properly now!" Natarle said, as she watched the four enemy gundams ganging up on the green mobile suit, finally she took a deep breath, before she continued talking.

"And as I'm sure you can already see, there a not many chance that it can even do that, with those four mobile suits against it, and if we do end up losing all three of them, then I think you can forget your dreams, about on getting your hands on the Freedom and the Justice!" the woman said, in a tone that told everybody on the bridge, that she was deadly serious.

Azrael didn't say anything to that he just sat there with an angry expression on his face, looking at the black hair woman, as the retreat signals was shoot of from the black ship telling the mobile suits that it was time for them to leave.

"We will be coming back right?" The blond man finally asked, making Natarle look back at him again.

"Yes we will, as soon as the mobile suit are repaired" she said, just as the Calamity land on the ship, holding on to the Raider.

"I don't think it will take that long with the Calamity, but the mechanics may need a bit more time with the Raider" Natarle said, just as the Forbidden enter the ship, behind the two other gundams.

"Captain! all mobile suits are onboard, and we are ready to leave!" one of the crew members yelled loudly.

Natarle however just nodded a single time, as she took one last look over at white ship, that was still coming towards, while shooting of the one Gottfried it had left, after watching it for a half second, she hurried order her ship to retreat from the area, before the Archangel could do any more damage to it.

With that the Dominion turned around and flew full speed away from the battle.

000000

"Even when she is retreating, it's so neatly done" Murrue said in a quiet voice, as she watched the Dominion leave the area.

"Ok now that the battle is over we better hurry and get back to the colony so we can try and get the Gottfried fix up, by the way how are our mobile suits, any serious damage to any of them?" She asked, while looking away from the fleeing ship.

"All of them seems to be all right captain, but for some reason the Strike is missing!" Sai said, as the brown hair woman let out a shock gasp.

"Do you know where he is gone?" Murrue asked, obviously worried about her boyfriend.

But before anybody on the bridge could answer her, Kira's face came up on the monitor.

"He said something about an old friend, he need to go make feel welcome!" Kira said, while taking a small glance down at the pink haird girl, that was looking right back at him, after getting eye contact with each other, the two of them couldn't help but smile just a bit.

"I'm glad you are all right!" Lacus said in a soft tone.

Kira nodded and was just about to say something back, when Murrue cut in. "Are you really sure that's what he said Kira?" The woman asked, not looking away from the brown hair teen.

"Yes miss Murrue, I'm completely sure that's what he said, and Dearka heard it too" Kira answer, just as the Buster pilot who had been listening quietly to the entire conversation, came up on the monitor. "Kira's right captain, that's exactly what the old guy said" Dearka told her, as the woman finally looked away from the screen and down at her lap, where she disappeared a few minutes in to her own thoughts.

"If you want me to miss Murrue, I can go try and find him!" Kira said, making the woman look back at him again, where she could easily tell by his expression that the boy too, was worried about the blond man.

"Ok please do that Kira and thank you" she said smiling a bit at him, he just nodded a single time and was just about to take of.

"I will come too, you may need the help Kira!" Athrun said loudly.

"Me and Dearka are going too, I really didn't do much in this battle and I want to help out as much as I can!" Nicol said in a determined tone, just as Dearka yelled out that he agreed with the green hair boy.

Kira only looked between the three other mobile suits, before he smiled just a bit. "I'm happy that you want to help, but I think it's best that the three of you stay here, I got a feeling that the Dominion is still close by and can attack at any time" Kira said.

"Are you sure Kira? It's very easy for my mobile suit, to move around with out being seen" Nicol said, still feeling a little bad that he had just been sitting around on the Kusanagi, through this whole battle.

"It's all right Nicol, I'll be fine on my own, but thank you anyway" Kira said, as he turned the Freedom away and took of in the same direction that the Strike had disappeared in, with his three friends looking after him. "I really hope that wouldn't take to long for him to find the old dude!" Dearka said, as he began making his way back to the Archangel, with Athrun and Nicol following closely behind him.

000000

While all of this was going on Mu was inside the colony, getting closer and closer to where he could feel the mask mans presence, finally after flying towards it a few more minutes, he saw one single white mobile suit waiting just ahead for him, and as he got closer, he saw it slowly lifting it's head looking straight at him.

It was almost like the mobile suit was smiling at him, which he was pretty sure that the man inside the mobile suit, was actually doing.

But this was it, this was going to be the last time he would ever see anything that had something to do, with that creep inside that white machine, he was going to make sure of that. "Rau!" Mu grumbled, as he squeezed the controls as hard as he could with out breaking anything.

"Mu I been waiting for you" the man said in a humorist tone, that told Mu he had been right in assuming, that the mask man was smiling.

"I thought as much, but this will be the last time I will ever hear your stupid voice again!" Mu said, while lifting the beam rifle a bit, aiming it at a certain spot on the other mobile suit, ready to fight at any minute now.

Rau on the other hand just looked the Strike over, while letting out a small laugh at the blond mans words.

"Ahh Mu you and your threats, but I most admit I am a bit surprised to see you in that mobile suit, I actually thought Athrun had managed to destroy it, but it looks like that's something I need to do while I kill you" he said, in a creepy tone, that made it sound more like he was about to enter the best amusement park ever, and not at all like someone who was about to began fighting in a battle between life and death.

"Yeah right, just try IT!" Mu said back in a angry tone, as he prepare himself to attack the other mobile suit.

"Believe me Mu, I will do more then just try" Rau laugh.

Hearing those words, Mu had enough of the talking, it was not like he came here for that anyway, so with out any hesitation he shoot of the beam rifle, that he been aiming directly at the white mobile suits cockpit this entire time, trying to kill the mask man with one shot, but just as the beam was about to hit the GuAIZ, it got out of the way like it had nothing to worry about.

"A trick like that would work Mu, I'm disappointed in you!" Rau said now in a sarcastic tone, as he shoot of his own beam rifle at the Strike, that immediately got it's shield up to defend itself with.

"Is not LIKE I care!" Mu yelled, as the two mobile suits charge full speed at each other, while firing their beam rifles.

To be continued.


	30. Chapter 30

Ok guys I got a some bad news, don't worry I'm not going to tell you that I'm stopping this story, but because of the few reviews I have gotten for the last few chapters, I might seriously reconsider dropping the idea about writing a sequel, that goes on in Destiny.

Chapter 30

Mu was still trying to destroy, Rau's white mobile suits with the Strikes beam rifle, but every time the shot was about to hit, the mask man would somehow get out of the way, it was quite frustrating. "Damn it! this is not working, I have to come up with something else" Mu mumble, as he flew full speed at the other mobile suit trying to get behind it.

When Rau saw the Strike came directly at him, he hurried shoot of the beam rifle two times, forcing Mu to get out of the way from the first shoot, while using the shield to take the next one.

Seeing just how good the other man was in using that machine in long distance fighting, Rau decide that he was curious about how he would use it in close combat, with that decision made he activate the beam claw and flew straight at the Strike, thrusting the weapon out after it.

In the Strike, Mu saw the weapon coming right at him, when it was just about to make contact, he got the shield up, but that did not stop the other man in trying to push it away.

"To hell with you!" Mu yelled, as he began pushing back just as hard, the two of them continue to struggling like that for about a half minute, before Mu put the beam rifle away and hurried reach up and grab on to one of the sabers, then he immediately slammed it forward trying to cut the GuAIZ in half.

But just before Mu could kill the mask man, he backed away. "Careful with that Mu, someone could get hurt" Rau said, still using that damn sarcastic tone.

"Don't you ever shut up!?" Mu asked loudly, while shooting of the machine guns in the Strikes head.

"Apparently not" Rau grin, as he shoot of the beam rifle a single time at the Strike, while charge forward with the claw ready, just as Mu did the same only with the saber instead, and as the two blond men got close enough, they both slammed their beam weapons together.

"I'm impressed how well you handle that suit, but you can do better then that right?" Rau asked, while giving the other mobile suit a very hard kick on the right side to get it away from him, only to try a second later to take the head straight of the Strike but he missed, as the blue mobile suit flew full speed away from him gapping it's beam rifle in the process, where Mu immediately began shooting at him with the weapon.

"Hmm I guess that answer my question" Rau mumble, as he evade one of the beams and flew directly at the Strike ready to put the beam claw through the cockpit.

Mu on the other hand made sure to keep his distance from the white machine, there was no way he would allow the mask man to get him in to close combat again, that new model the bastard was in right now, was much tougher then a normal GINN. And even in the heat of the battle, Mu could not help but wonder, just how many Zaft, had already made of this mobile suit.

He seriously hoped that they wouldn't have as great a number of them ready for combat, as they had with the GINN.

If they did, he and his friends could be heading for trouble in the future, he was ribbed out of those thoughts when a beam flew right past him, and he quickly decide that he could always worry about that later for now he need to kill Rau Le Creuset, that was again coming straight at him.

"I have to take him out!" Mu mumble, as he again began shooting wildly at the white mobile suit, while backing slowly away at the same time, but the mask man just kept evading every single beam that was fired at him.

"Damn just one well place shot" Mu said quietly to himself, as again aimed and shoot one more time at the white machine, this time succeeding in scratching the left leg.

But as he was doing that Rau got a bit too close, so Mu hurried back away again, but he didn't get far when Rau suddenly shoot the beam rifle away from his hand, making it blow up directly in front of him. "Damn you Creuset!" Mu course, as he lowed the shield he had used to protect himself from the explosion.

Only to see the beam claw coming directly at him, when it was just about to hit him, he immediately let the shield go and caught the left arm of the white mobile suit, trying hard to keep it away.

"You know Mu, if it was my fate to be shoot down by you, I thought this would have been the best place, but it doesn't seem like there a many chances of that happening, with destiny quite obviously on my side!" Rau said, as he ribbed the claw out from the Strikes grasp, only to thrust full speed forward immediately after, trying to put it straight through the cockpit, but Mu hurried moved to the side so only the left arm was cut off.

After getting a bit of a distance from the madman, Mu pull out the beam saber still ready to fight, that was when he heard Rau laughing loudly from the other mobile suit. "Now fall Hawk of Endymion!" the man yelled, just before he shoot of the claw directly at him.

Mu tried to evade it but one of them hit the shoulder, while the other one hit dangerously close to the cockpit, making the Strike crash to the ground and some of the controls blow up.

When that happened Mu let out a small scream, just as one of the piece from the controls ripped right through his space suit and in to his stomach, which got him to gasp out loudly in pain.

But he really didn't have time to sit around and worry about that wound, so he hurried shook his head a few times, before he again looked up at the white mobile suit that was now hanging directly above him, aiming it's beam rifle at him.

"I most say that I have enjoyed all of our fights so far Mu, and I'm a bit sad that this will be the last one, please do me a favour and say hello to all of your friends, that you have already lost so far in this war" Mu heard, the man say just as the rifle began to glowing.

But just as Rau was about to kill his long timed 'friend' a beam suddenly flew down from above, destroying the beam rifle, before he could even get of a single shot, when that happened the mask man hurried turned his attention up towards what had done that, only to see a well known, stolen mobile suit coming straight at him.

"The Freedom!" he called out in shock.

"MU!" Kira yelled loudly, while taking a quick glance at the Strike, seeing the condition his old machine was in, was enough to get the boy even more worried about the blond man inside it.

He had to make sure that the white mobile suit couldn't do any more damage to the Strike, so after shooting it one time in the head, he flew full speed at it, while pulling out one of the beam sabers, and just as he got close enough, he cut of both the legs on the enemy machine, making it crash down not far from the Strike.

"Mu are you all right in there?" He asked over the radio, but he got no reply.

In the Strike, Mu was grateful that the kid had show up when he did, but he could always tell him that later. For now he need to get after Rau Le Creuset, that was already down on the ground, running away from his almost totally trashed mobile suit, he hurried opened the cockpit and fired a single shot from his gun after the mask man, before he jump down from the Strike and took cover behind it's arm, as Rau shoot two times back at him.

"This was not what I had plan Mu, but come with me I would like to give you are tour of this place!" Rau yelled, as he began making his way towards a big old factory building, that was in front of them.

"What is the bastard up to now?" Mu asked himself in a angry tone, as he took aim at the mans back, but just as he was about to shoot, the mask man disappeared in to the building. "Damn" Mu mumble, as he took of after him.

In the Freedom, Kira was watching Mu just as he ran after the other man in to that old building. "Mu!" he called out, while getting the Freedom down to the ground as close as possible, to the entrance of the building, that way it would be easier to catch up to the blond man.

Not much later the brown hair teen was standing in front of the building looking inside, it was almost completely dark in there, and if he had a choice he would actually had prefer to stay outside, but when he heard a gun shot from inside the building. He got a determined look in his eyes, there was no way he would let the man he saw as his big brother get killed in there, with that decision made he ran full speed in to the darkness hoping to catch up with Mu, before anything could happen to him.

000000

While Kira was of looking for Mu, Murdoch and some of the mechanics was busy trying to find a way to make the Archangel battle ready, now that they had lost one of the Gottfrieds. "Ok girls, we don't really have the time or the proper equipment to repair the Gottfried right now, so we are just going to make sure that it is at least somewhat safe!" Murdoch yelled loudly at the men gather around him.

"But Mr Murdoch, there is no way she would be able to take another shot in the same area!" one of the mechanics said, sounding a bit uncertain.

Murdoch immediately looked over at him, "that's why we are trying to repair it you moron, would you rather just let it stay like it is?" He asked loudly, while looking straight in to the mans eyes. "No sir, I'm just a bit nervous" he said, while looking down at the floor.

"I think you have to be pretty insane not to be nervous right now, but that's why we need to get to work, so you guys can get your mind over on something else, it certainly wouldn't do any of us any good just sitting around thinking about the next battle, so lets get to it boys!" Murdoch said smiling a bit at the other mechanics, as some of them nodded in agreement, then began gathering whatever they need to began their work on the destroy Gottfried.

"If you guys are still worried why don't you take a small walk around the ship and maybe get something to drink, but don't stay away to long" Murdoch said to the rest of the mechanics, before he turned around and flew of.

As the mechanics was doing that, Athrun and Dearka was watching them. "That was kinda cool, the way he got them to relax and not worry to much" Dearka said, while looking over at Athrun.

"Yeah you are right about that" the blue hair boy reply, as he took a quick look down at his watch. Seeing that Dearka reach over and place a hand on the other teen's shoulder, making Athrun turn his attention away from the watch and over at him.

"I don't think you have to worry about Kira, he got the Freedom and he is a very good pilot" Dearka said in a somewhat cheerful tone.

Athrun smile a bit at those words. "I know Dearka, but I'm still worried about him" Athrun said, as he looked over at the Justice, that actually seemed a bit lonely now that the Freedom was not standing beside it.

Dearka nodded a single time, with a thoughtful look on his face. "I know what you mean, but as Mr Murdoch said standing around being worried ain't going to solve anything" the Buster pilot said as he began making his way over to his mobile suit.

With Athrun looking after him, "from time to time, he actually does say something clever" the blue hair teen mumble with a small smile on his face, as he stood there watching his friend work on the Buster, finally after a few seconds he looked away and down at the floor, a part of him really did want to go over to the Kusanagi.

To see the blond hair girl that was over on that ship, but he knew that now wasn't the right time, there was still a lot of work that need to be done. "I will go over and see her immediately after we are out of danger" Athrun mumble determined, as he jumped up from the floor and flew over to his mobile suit where he could see a few mechanics busy working on it.

000000

"Have you heard anything from La Flaga or the kid?" Andy asked.

Murrue who slowly shook her head. "No we been trying to contact them for some time now, but we can't get through to them" the woman explained, looking both worried and thoughtful at the same time.

"Do you know what could have made La Flaga ran of like that?" Kisaka asked next.

Murrue looked away from the Desert Tiger and over at Kisaka. "I think maybe I have an idea about was going on, but is hard to tell at this point if I'm right, that's why I sent Nicol out to take a look around the place" the woman explain while taking a small look back at Miriallia, to see if they had heard anything from the green hair boy.

Guessing what the captain want to know the girl slowly shook her head. "We haven't heard from him either captain" the girl said, as she continued working on the controls.

"The only thing we actually can do is wait and hope that all three of them will hurry back" Lacus said from where she was sitting next to Arnold, doing her best not to show how worried she actually was for Kira right now.

"Yeah that's all well and good, but I don't want to lose that idiot of a brother of mine, I had enough of losing my family!" Cagalli yelled, as she came up on the screen with an angry look on her face. "So that idiot better come back and if he don't I'm going to kick his ass!" the blond hair girl threaten still using a loud tone.

Lacus giggled a bit at her sister-in-law's words. "I'm completely sure that both Kira and Mu will come back safely, so please don't hurt my husband Cagalli" the pink hair girl said. Cagalli didn't say anything at first, she just continued watching Lacus for a few second, before she finally let out a small breath. "I wont promise anything Lacus, if he is not back in the next half hour, he is going to be veeerrrryyy sorry" the girl grumbled, as she made a cracking sound with both of her hands.

"You a as violent as always girly" Andy said, while laughing a bit at the blond hair girl.

"Shut up! no one asked you Waltfeld!" Cagalli said loudly, as she send the man a angry glare, that just got him to lift his right eyebrow and take a small ship of his coffee.

Murrue couldn't help but roll her eyes at the two of them, it was just like watching her boyfriend teasing the young woman, finally before any of them could say anything else, she cut in. "Well anyway Mr Waltfeld, is the Eternal ready to join us in the next battle?" She asked, getting the mans attention away from Cagalli and over at her.

Where he gave her the thumbs up. "The Eternal is a hundred and ten percent ready for battle, all of us over here really looks forward to show you just what this ship can do" Andy said in a proud tone and with a big grin on his face.

Murrue nodded a single time, as she sat there looking at the man. "Yes, I'm quite sure, that will be an interesting sight" the woman said, as she took a small glance over at the pink space ship. "You bet it will, and as soon as the songstress join us over here, everything will be perfect" Andy said, as he looked down at Lacus.

Who was giving him a small smile. "Kira and I will be over there, when things cools down a bit" the pink hair girl said sounding much more calm, then she actually was, like miss Murrue she could not help but be worried about the person she loved, he had been gone for sometime now, and she wonder what he and Mu could be doing inside the colony, that was taking so long.

"Ok miss Lacus, we will see you then" Andy said, as he looked back at Murrue.

"I will talk with you later Captain Ramius, and you too Kisaka" the man said, just as he disappeared from the monitor.

Not much later Kisaka was gone too. "Sai, how far is the mechanics in their repairs on the Gottfried?" Murrue asked, now that both of the men, from the two other ships was gone.

"Murdoch told me a little while back, that all of them where doing their best, but it will still take a very long time before the cannon can be used again, so for now they are just concentrate on patching the hull back together" the boy explained.

Murrue nodded a bit as she sat there thinking, about what the brown hair boy had just told her. "Ok please tell them that we are all counting on them" the captain said, as Sai began talking over the speaker, while he was doing that Murrue turned her attention over on Miriallia, that was sitting in the other chair with her back towards the still talking boy.

"Please try again and get through to Mu and Kira!" she said, which got her a short nod from the girl, that right away began trying to get some kind of contact with the two missing people.

"Where do you think the two of them are right now?" Lacus asked, as she looked back at the captain, with a slightly worried expression on her face.

Seeing the look that the pink hair girl was sending her, Murrue let out a sad sigh. "I don't know Lacus, I really don't know, but where ever they are, I'm completely sure that they are doing something stupid and dangerous" the woman said, a bit angry at the teenager and the man that they would worry her and Lacus like this.

"If they are not back soon Mu will be sleeping in his own bed tonight" Murrue mumble, it was no big secret around the Archangel, that Mu had been spending the last few nights in his girlfriends room.

Lacus nodded a bit in agreement. "That sounds like a good idea, I think I'll give Kira the same punishment" the pink hair girl said, as she thought about how nice it was sleeping with her head resting on Kira's chest, deep down she knew that it was highly unlikely, that she would actually tell him that she did not want to sleep next to him tonight and that he could use his own bed instead.

"The two of us, is really bad at lying Lacus" Murrue said in a quiet tone, still watching the pink hair girl who nodded slowly in agreement.

"Yes we are miss Murrue, but it's really hard just sitting around waiting and hoping that they are ok" Lacus said, as she gave the other woman a sad smile, before she looked down at her lab still thinking about Kira.

While she was doing that, Murrue watched her a few seconds more, before she slowly lifted her head and looked out of the window, hoping to see the Strike and the Freedom enter the colony at that exact minute, but there was no sign of the two mobile suit. "Please hurry back you two" she whispered in a quiet tone, not loud enough for any of the people around her to hear it.

000000

While this was going on inside the colony, Nicol was outside looking around, he hadn't found anything that show, that there was any enemies nearby. "This place is actually kinda creepy when it's so quiet" the boy mumble, while getting behind the parts of a small destroyed ship that was in the area.

One thing he had learned from the last battle, was that he did not like being attacked all of a sudden with out warning, so it was a very good idea to at least be a little careful, finally after looking around a bit more from his hiding place, he slowly flew up over the ship and began making his way around the colony, but he didn't get very far before he notice two blue space ships accompany by two green ones.

"Damn it! hadn't expect to find something like that?" He mumble, as he hurried moved back and took cover behind the colony, before any of the Zaft force gather there could see him.

"It doesn't looks like they saw me, I wonder just how long they have been hiding out back here" he said, while taking a quick look back at the four Zaft ships, but seeing as none of them where moving, he was sure that they had been here for sometime now, and that made the boy wonder, just what they could be up to, but it was a bit hard to tell from this distance.

"Maybe if I get a little closer, I can get some clues about what they are doing" he said, while activating the Mirage Colloid.

It didn't take long for him to get in range of the first Nazca Class, where he watched at it a few seconds, trying to determined if it was about to do anything, but there was no movement at all to see on the blue war ship, actually it looked somewhat peaceful when it wasn't shooting of it's weapons and sending out mobile suits to kill people.

"I'm sure one of the Nazca Class is the command ship but which one?" he asked himself, while looking a few times between the two blue ships. But the boy already knew, that there was no way he could find out like that.

"If I take a small look at the bridge then maybe I can find out" he said, as he began moving forward over the Nazca Class, being very careful not to bump in to the ship.

There was no doubt if he did that, they would immediately know something was going on, but getting close enough to the ships bridge, to actually take a peep inside proved to be much harder then Nicol had first expect, the whole time he had to make sure not a single part of the Blitz was touching the Nazca Class, while at the same time trying to get as close to the ship as possible.

His gundam may turn invisible, but there was no way to camouflage the sound.

But somehow he did get in a position where he could see the entire bridge of the Nazca Class, the first thing he notice was a black hair girl looking out in to space and right through his mobile suit. For some unknown reason he found her kinda out of place on the ships bridge, she just didn't fit in there, and that cold expression on her face, actually made him feel a bit nervous, even true she couldn't see him.

"I didn't come here to look at girls, good thing Mayura is not with me, she would properly have hit me by now" the boy mumble, while letting his eyes ran over the people gather on the bridge, finally the last person his eyes landed on was one he knew very well, but hadn't seen for a long time.

"Captain Ades! but that means this is the Vesalius" he said moving a bit away from the ship, almost making one of the legs hit the hull, luckily he hurried got control of the machine again, before he did something that could cost him his life. Fighting four Zaft ships was dangerous enough on it's own, but with all the mobile suits they no doubt had on board made the idea even less appealing.

"I better hurry back to the Archangel and tell the others what I found, there is no reason for me to test my luck out here" he said determined, while taking a small glance down at the power, he still had about half left which that was a good thing, but it was properly best not to spend to much time out here together with four enemy ships, and there was really nothing else for him to stay out here for, he had already gather all the information he could at the moment.

And he was certain Mayura was getting a bit worried about him, he really didn't like having the red hair girl mad at him. With that he slowly moved away from the ship still being a very careful not to touch it, finally after getting clear, he turned back towards the colony and went to full speed, leaving the Vesalius and the three other Zaft ships behind.

It didn't take long before Nicol enter the Mendel colony, where he immediately began heading towards the white space ship.

"Miss captain can you hear me?" He asked, just as the Archangels bridge came up on the screen.

"Yes Nicol what is it? Did you find anything out there?" Murrue asked, while looking at the green hair boy, the woman could easily tell by his serious expression that something was up, and when he gave her a short nod, she didn't hesitate a second in asking him what was going on.

"I found four Zaft ships outside, two Nazca Class and two Laurasia Class, one of them where the Vesalius, Commander Creu...Ohh sorry, what I meant to say was that it was Rau Le Creuset's ship" Nicol said in hard tone, just as the woman looked away from him and down at the floor, with a very thoughtful look on her face.

"That explains why Mu took off, like he did" the woman said, still sounding like she was thinking the whole thing through.

Hearing that Lacus looked away from the boy on the screen and back at the brown hair woman. "What do you mean by that miss Murrue? Have you figure out why Mu suddenly had to leave?"

Murrue slowly lifted her head and got eye contact with the pink hair girl. "Yes Lacus I have, Mu told me a little while ago that he always knew when that man was near by, for some inexplicable reason he can sense Rau Le Creuset" Murrue said in a very serious voice, while taking a quick look around at the people on the bridge, all of them where pretty quiet, as they sat there thinking about what they had just heard.

"That's not an ability I envy him, that guy is such a terribly person!" Nicol said, as he got the Blitz ready to land at the Archangels open hangar.

"I agree with you on that Nicol, but if it was really Creuset, Mu went out to search for, you didn't see him or Kira out there did you Nicol?" Lacus asked in a worried tone, obviously getting the question out, that both her and Murrue really wanted to ask.

"No I'm sorry miss Lacus, but there was no sign of either of them out there, and there was nothing that shows that any of the ships had been in combat recently" Nicol explained.

When he was done talking Murrue nodded a single time in understanding. "I see, well ones you get out of the Blitz try and get a little rest Nicol, you had a very busy day since you and Mayura first got attacked" the woman said, smiling a bit at the boy.

"Thank you miss captain, it truly would be nice to relax for an hour or two" the boy said, as he disappeared from the screen. When the green hair boy was gone the brown hair woman again looked down at Lacus. "I had really hoped, that he had seen them somewhere" Murrue said, as she sank back in her sit and let out a very big sigh.

Lacus however didn't say anything she just looked back out the window in her own thoughts. 'Me too miss Murrue, Kira what are you doing?' The girl wonder, as she reach over and took Haro that was floating quietly in front of her.

000000

At the same time the person in question was slowly walking through the dark halls, he had follow Mu in to, but he still hadn't found the blond man.

"Damn why does it have to be so dark in here? I can badly see what's in front of me" the teen mumble, as he slowly looked around a corner, for any signs of Mu, and that other man Mu had chase after in here, but there was not a single thing to see.

He was just about to continue when he heard two gun shots in the distance, which immediately got him to take cover back around the corner, but it didn't take long for him to realize that the shots was not fired at him. "I better hurry" he mumble determined, as he took of in the same direction, where he had heard the shots come from.

Finally after running a bit more he saw Mu hiding behind some old equipment, it really made him happy to see that the blond man was all right. "Mu!" he called out in a happy tone, as he ran towards him.

"Kira!" Mu said back, as the teen join him behind the equipment.

"Why did you come in here?" He asked in a slightly angry tone.

Kira looked at him a few seconds before he answer. "Did you really think I would just wait around outside for you, if anything happened to you Murrue would lose her favorite teddy bear" the boy said while giving the man a knowing smile.

"Damn kid, how did you know about that?" Mu asked, as he stood there with a small blush on his face, that he hurried shook that of when another shot was fired at them. "I'm sorry to interrupted your little meeting boys, but I would rather not waste my entire day in here!" Rau yelled loudly in his usual sarcastic tone, as he shoot a few more times at them.

"But I most admit, I'm am pleasantly surprised to see that you are still alive Kira Yamato, I thought your good friend Athrun took your life a little while ago, but anyway welcome to our party little Kira, it's almost like a family reunion now that the three of us is together" the man said while laughing loudly at the same time.

That was enough for Mu to move away from the cover and shoot a few times in that direction the laughing was coming from, but he obviously didn't hit the target, because when he moved back behind the cover they could hear someone running away. "Come on you two, we are not nearly finished with our tour in here" the man yelled just as he disappeared deeper in to the building.

"Damn I really hate that bastard" Mu mumble and was just about to ran of after him again when he stop and looked back at the teen behind him, he had a somewhat thoughtful expression on his face. "Kira I'm grateful that you want to help me, but if you really are going to use that gun would you please release the safety first?" The man asked ripping the boy out of his thoughts, where he immediately looked down at the black weapon in his hands.

"Ohh right" He said while doing what Mu had suggest.

"Good, now lets get after him!" Mu yelled as he took of after the mask man. Leaving Kira alone for a few seconds where his thoughts again turned to what the mask man had said. "What did he mean with family reunion?" Kira asked himself in a wondering tone, before ran full speed after Mu.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to the blond man who was now standing by the entrance to a room. "So tell me little Kira what is it like to be back here at this nice place, I know it's been a while since you where here last, but seriously do you remember anything?" Rau asked from some place in the darkness.

Kira however didn't say anything he just looked around a few times, "what is he talking about I never been here before" the boy mumble.

Hearing the boys words Mu immediately looked over at him, where he saw a very confused expression on his face, and he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the brown hair boy, this was one of the reason he hated Rau Le Creuset, he was so damn good at manipulating with other peoples head that it literally made him sick.

He hurried reach over and place a hand on the boys shoulder, making him look up from the floor and directly at him. "Just ignore whatever he is saying kid don't thrust a word of it!" Mu said using a very serious tone, as he moved forward and aimed his gun in to the room, where he fired of a couple of shoots, before he again moved back beside the boy.

"Ahh Mu that really hurts my feelings deeply, even true the two of us have known each other for such along time you still don't thrust me" Rau said from where ever he was hiding, it was quite obvious by his tone of voice that he found this whole thing funny as hell.

Mu narrow his eyes a bit as he took yet another look in to the darkness trying hard to spot the mask man. "You can be damn sure that I will do much more then just hurt your feelings, when I find you!" Mu yelled back, as he finally caught a glint of what he had been looking for.

Which immediately got him to move forward and shoot two times after the psychopath, but as luck would have it, Rau hurried duck down nearly avoiding getting hit by the two bullets, after that he jumped back on his feet and ran full speed towards the exit of the room, with Mu shooting after him one more time.

"Damn it, I missed him!" the blond man cursed, while looking back at Kira. "Are you ok kid?"

Kira again looked up at Mu where he nodded a few times, even when Mu saw that the blond man didn't say anything, he just continue looking at the boy for a few more seconds. He had no trouble telling that even true he said he was all right it was not entirely true, but they really didn't have the time for the kid to somehow get over what the mask man had told him.

"Good, then lets hurry after him before he gets too far" Mu said in a determined tone, as he ran towards the door Rau had left through not long ago.

Kira know that it was best that he stayed close to Mu, but even with those thoughts running through his head, he could not help take another look around the room. 'I don't know this place' he thought while he hurried after Mu.

It didn't take long for him to find the blond man, this time sitting behind a piece of metal that had fallen down from the ceiling.

"Ahh there you are Kira, me and Mu have been waiting for you, now we are finally arrived at the place I really want to show you, this is the place the Ultimate Coordinator was born, this is the place you where made Kira, by a man named Ulen Hibiki, he was also the man that made me with the help of Mu's father, Al Da Flaga" Rau said.

"What the heck are you talking about you bastard?!" Mu yelled loudly, while looking at Kira with a concerned expression on his face, the boy had a look of pure shock on his face, as he sat there beside him, it was obvious that this was very hard for him to hear.

Rau on the other hand was busy laughing. "You really don't get it do you Mu? You don't realize that the two of us have meet before a very long time ago, but I guess I can't really blame you for that, I think you only saw me about two or three times, before your house was burn down with your mother and father inside it, did you ever find out who actually start that fire?" Rau asked still laughing like this was the most funny thing ever.

Now it was Mu's turn to be shocked, "Y...yo...you mean that was YOU!?" The blond man asked as loud as possible, while he thought back to the fire that had killed both of his parent.

"Yes Mu that was me it's about time you realize it, you don't even know just how close the three of us really is" Rau said from where ever he was hiding.

"Then why don't you tell me you psychopath!" Mu yelled angry, as he tighten his grip on the gun even hard, ready to shoot the mask man at the given time.

"Hmm ok Mu if you insist" Rau said, as he began explain.

"As I told you before Ulen Hibiki was the man who made the Ultimate Coordinator, little Kira over there, but to make something like that you of course need lot of money, that's where you father came in Mu, he paid Hibiki to try and make a clone of himself, and that clone was yours truly" Rau said, as he saw his opportunity to tried and shoot Mu one more time.

"So you are saying that you are my father's clone?" Mu asked after avoiding getting hit, while taking a small glance over at Kira, to see how he was handling all of this, the kid looked even more shock then he was, he really did want to help the boy out, but there was no way he could turn his attention away from Rau, who luckily was still busy talking.

"That's right Mu I was clone out from that stupid fool who thought he could cheat death itself with all of his damn money" Rau said, as he thought a bit about the man he hate so much.

"If you look at it logical, the three of us is almost like brothers, Mu's father was the one who pay to have you and me made Kira, don't you find that funny?!" Rau asked laughing even louder then before.

Hearing those words, made Kira take a small look around the almost destroyed room. Trying to find some meaning in all of this, but there was nothing to see in the room other then piece of the ceiling and the wall laying around all over the place, together with a few other things, it was quite obvious that who ever had been here last had left the place in a great hurry, and that unfortunately meant that there was nothing, that could tell Kira if the mask man was saying the truth.

"I don't belive it, this can't be right" he said using a small tone, that was just loud enough for Rau to hear it.

"Ohh I see, you still have some doubts about what I'm saying is true, well if the two of you need some proof then here it is" Rau yelled, as he throw a few photos over towards them the first one that caught Kira's attentions, was the same one Cagalli had show him not long ago, as she told him that the two of them where brother and sister.

Mu on the other hand was looking at a different photo that was showing a very familiar man, even true it had been a long time since he had last seen him, the blond man had no trouble recognition who it was. "My dad!"

"So do you believe me now Mu? And what about you little Kira, what is your opinion in all of this?" Rau asked in a very creepy tone. But when he didn't get a reply, he just let out a big laugh before he continue talking.

"Hmm it seems like the two of you are to shock to even answer, not that I blame you, it's not every day you find out that you are the Ultimate Coordinator or that you meet the guy who killed your parents, but if you will excuse me, I told you everything I want to say, so it's about time that I got out of here" Rau said and was just about to ran of, when a gun shoot could be heard all over the messy room.

"You are not going anywhere other then straight to hell, and you can be damn sure that I'm going to be the one to send you there, I had enough of you messing up my life, this time I'm going to make sure that you don't take any other person I care about away from me!" Mu said, aiming the gun straight at the other man, that even with the mask on, had a septic expression on his face.

As Rau stood there watching Mu a small smile ran over his lips. "You really are an amusing person Mu, so you don't want me to take any more people away from you? Well that's always nice to know" he said, while looking away from the blond man and to that place where he knew Kira was. "Lets see just how determined you really are, now that I'm about to kill yet another person you care about"

Hearing that made Mu even more angry at the mask man, there was no way he was getting anywhere near the boy. "I will never let you touch him you bastard! I would rather die then have you kill him!" Mu said in a serious tone.

"Careful what you wish for, Mu it might just happen" the mask man said in a creepy tone, that made Mu feel like his blood was turning to ice, but just one look at the arrogant expression on the other mans face, was enough for Mu to shake it of.

"Shut up!" he yelled loudly, as he fired first one shot at Rau's head, an another at the place where the heart was suppose to be.

But when he did that Rau hurried dropped to the floor and rold away, as Mu immediately took aim at him again and fired a third shot after him.

Rau however avoid that one too and was now running full speed for the other end of the room, where he got around the corner, when he was safe back there, he didn't wasted a second in turning his attention back towards Mu, where he fired one single shot directly at the blond man, who hurried duck down behind his cover just as the shot past right over him.

"Well would you look at this little situation we got our self in to, I wonder who of us is going to win this Mu, what do you think?" Rau asked obviously still trying to be sarcastic, but the only answer he got was two shots hitting very close to him.

"Not in the mood to talk are we?" Rau said, as he begin shooting back at the son of the man he was clone from.

It didn't take long after that before the whole room was filled with sounds of the fire fight between the two man.

While those two was trying to kill each other, Kira was slowly getting over the shock about finding out that he was the Ultimate Coordinator, there was so many things that just made the whole thing seem so unreal, it was no big surprise for him to find out that his parents back home, where not his real ones, he had been expecting that ever since Cagalli had told him that she was his sister.

That thought alone really did make him feel sad, but there was not one piece of doubt in his mind that both of them loved and cared about him above all else, that did make him feel a bit more happy.

Now that he was seriously thinking about it, he realize that there was so many people in his life right now that he cared for and he really didn't want to lose any more of them, losing Tolle had been bad enough. It was just about the same time he realize that one of the people he want to protect, could no doubt use his help at this very moment.

It was after all the reason he follow Mu in here to help him out, not to be a burden.

With that decision made Kira took a small look around himself to find something he could use to aid Mu in fighting the mask man, the last thing his eyes land on was the gun that he brought with him in here, just the sight of the black weapon actually made him a bit nervous, but he seriously didn't have the time sitting around here thinking about that.

Not a second later the sixteen year old boy slowly reached out for the deadly weapon beside him, even true it was done with a bit of hesitation it did not take long before he again had the gun back in his hand, after looking at it a bit more a determined look came over his face.

With that he quietly took a small look up from behind the cover, only to see the mask man standing with his back towards him, when he was sure that the crazy man wouldn't notice him, he slowly stood all the way up, aiming the black weapon at the back of the mask man, that luckily still had all of his attention turned towards killing Mu.

"Stop shaking!" he mumble quietly, as he grab on to the weapon with both hands, trying his best to calm his nerves down enough to actually use the thing he was holding on to. Finally he got some control over himself, which immediately made him press hard down on the trigger. Not even a second later a bullet left the gun heading straight for the back of the mask man.

But just as it was about to hit him, Rau hurried throw himself to the side, so the bullet flew right past him, hitting the wall instead, after that Rau slowly stood up and smile at Kira.

"That was a close one little Kira, better luck next time" he said, while aiming his own gun at the brown hair teen, he was about to shoot when he heard some noise behind him, which got him to turn around fast only to see Mu came running right at him with a metal pipe in his hands.

Rau immediately tried to get the gun up so he could shoot Mu, but as he did that, the weapon was knock out of his hand, he didn't even see where it land before he hurried back away, just as Mu tried to hit him in the face with the pipe, which he only missed by a few centimeters, but unfortunately his mask was still knock of in the process.

"Had enough yet you bastard?" Mu asked, still ready to strike the man with the rusty weapon he had picked up not long ago, it really was a good thing that Kira had chosen to shoot at Rau when he did, for Mu had already used up all of his ammunition fighting the mask man.

Rau however didn't give much of an answer, he just stood there with his hands on his knees breathing rapidity for a short time, finally he glance up at the two of them again, where they both immediately let out a shock gasp at the sight before them. "I'm going to make sure that you will regret this for the rest of your life Mu" Rau said still sounding like he was having trouble breathing.

"I truly want to kill you both at this very moment, but I think it would be more fun that I show you what I'm going to do, to this hideous world" Rau said as he gasp loudly for air, while at the same time bending down to find his mask, when he finally got it on again, he took one last look at the boy and man, that in his mind deserve to die more then anybody else in this world.

"I will be seeing the two of you later" He said, as he turned around and ran full speed out of the room.

Seeing his long time enemy running away like that, was more then enough to get Mu out of his shock. "No wait!" he called out, as he throw the metal pipe after the mask man, but it was to late he was already gone.

"Damn it! I almost had him this time!" Mu coursed loudly, as he gave the old locker he just happened to be standing next to a very hard kick, actually making a small dented in it, after that he slowly sank down to the floor just resting there for a bit.

"I'm very sorry that I missed him Mu" Kira said from where he was now sitting on the floor.

Hearing those words made blond man take a look over at the boy, where he could quite easily tell that the kid was felling very bad, about not shooting Rau when he had the chance. "I honesty don't blame you, I can understand why it was such a hard thing for you to do kid, but you really did pull through in the end, if you hadn't shoot at him when you did, I would properly be dead right now" Mu said while letting out a very big sigh.

"I just want to help" Kira said in a small tone.

Mu smile a bit at him. "Believe me kid you where a great help, you did save my skin both in the Strike and when I ran out of ammo just now" the blond man said while taking a small look around the room, before he turned his attention back towards Kira.

"By the way kid how are you feeling? I know it was quite a shock for you to find out that you where the Ultimate Coordinator" Mu asked, as he again gave the locker a small kick.

Kira looked up from the floor and over at the man, he was grateful that the man was worried about him. "I don't really know how I'm suppose to feel, I really do wish my parents had been the ones to tell me all about this, but I can kinda understand why they choose not to" the boy said, as he place the gun he had used not long ago back down on the floor.

"But what about you Mu how are you feeling, with all the things he told you, both with you parents and that he was a clone of your father?" Kira asked as got a bit unsteady back up on his feet.

"I wouldn't lie kid, I have been feeling better, especially when I'm in the company of a certain beautiful woman" he said quite obviously referring to Murrue.

"I seriously don't like the idea of that psychopath being a clone of my old man, I knew even back then that the two of us when never really that close, but I would never have thought he would do something so awful, just for his own personal gain" the blond man said in a very sad tone, he really was deeply disappointed that his father had done something like that.

Kira didn't say anything he just nodded slowly a single time, still seeming somewhat far away in his own thought, not that Mu didn't knew why, he too had really gotten something to think about in this deadly meeting with Rau Le Creuset. It still annoyed him greatly that the mask man had gotten away like he did, but there was not really much to do about it now, he could only hope that he would soon get another chance to get even with the crazy man.

As Mu sat there in his own thoughts he didn't notice that Kira was now standing in front of him, looking at the wound in his stomach from when the Strikes control panel had blown up, even true the boy didn't knew the first thing about medical stuff, in his eyes the wound looked quite serious, and he wonder slightly how the blond man could move around so easily without being affect by it.

"Mu we better get you back to the Archangel, before that wound gets infected" Kira said with a worried expression on his face.

Those words made Mu take a short glance up at the boy, before he turned his attention down towards the cut that was in his stomach, after watching it a few seconds he let out a small laugh. "Hmm would you look at that, I had almost forgotten that it was there" Mu said, as he moved his hand down to try and find out just how bad the wound really was, but in the end he could only agree with Kira that it was a good idea to get back to the Archangel.

Finally he looked up at Kira again, who was looking somewhat thoughtful. "Well kid let hurry and get out of here, this place is actually kinda creepy now that it's so quiet, and I'm getting the feeling that two certain ladies' is properly getting very worried about us, we been in here for sometime now" Mu said, while using the locker to help himself back on his feet.

Kira on the other hand was still thinking his own thoughts, trying hard to figure out how somebody could forgot having a wound like that.

But he really didn't get much time to think about, before Mu asked him if he was ready to leave. Kira didn't say anything he just looked up from the floor and over at the blond man where he gave him a brief nod, with that the two of them walked slowly out of the room, heading back to where they had left the Freedom and the Strike.

When they got back to their mobile suits, both of them immediately notice that the rest of the machine Rau Le Creuset had used was now gone. "Hmm somebody much have been in here to pick him up" Mu said quietly, as he began making his way over to the Strike, while Kira walked with small step towards the Freedom, looking around for anything that could be dangerous, but the place was completely deserted.

It didn't take long before the two gundams was in the air, flying next to each other, while heading back to the place where they knew that the three ships was waiting for them. "I really hope nothing bad has happened, while we where in here" Kira thought out loud.

Mu just looked over at the Freedom. "I know what you mean kid, but I'm sure that we would have heard something if there was a battle going on outside" he said as he reached down and touch the wound again, now that most of the adrenaline had left his body it was starting to seriously hurt, that really made him look forward to get back to the ship so he could get a few hours of sleep, hopefully with his head resting on Murrue's lab.

To be continued.


	31. Chapter 31

I still haven't made a decision yet about the Destiny sequel I was talking about in the last chapter, but I really want to thank you all for your support and the reviews I have gotten so far.

By the way I hope you guys like this chapter, let me know what you think once you are done reading it.

Chapter 31

Athrun had just finished checking all the systems on his mobile suit, luckily he hadn't taken any damage in the last fight so the Justice was fully prepared for the next battle, whenever that may be, it didn't take long before the blue hair teen was out of the cockpit and making his way down to the floor.

Where he could see Nicol and Dearka talking with each other about something, finally he land next them, making the two of them look directly over at him.

"Done looking over the Justice?" Dearka asked in a tired voice.

"Yeah there really wasn't anything wrong with it" Athrun said as he took a small glance up at his machine, before he again looked at his friends.

"What where the two of you talking about?" He asked, as he sat down next to them.

Both Nicol and Dearka didn't answer immediately, they just sat there a few seconds thinking about what they should say, finally Nicol let out a short sigh. "We where discussing what Kira and commander La Flaga could be doing" he said while watching Athrun, who now had a worried expression on his face as he took a small look at his watch.

"Damn they have been gone almost two hours, that it I'm going out to look for them!" the blue hair teen said determined while getting back up on his feet.

Dearka smile a bit as he sat there watching his blue hair friend, there was no way he would be kept out of the action so he hurried jumped up beside the Justice piloted. "I'm with you Athrun, I seriously hate just sitting around in here" he said using a more proud tone.

Nicol on the other hand just roll his eyes at Dearka's words, as he slowly stood up next to his two comrade. "Then I will be going as well" he said as all three of them walked over to a monitor, so they could tell the bridge what they where planning to do. "Bridge this is Athrun, do you read me?" He asked.

"Yes Athrun what's wrong?" Murrue asked, as she looked over the three Zaft pilots, it was obvious by their expression that they had something to tell her.

Nicol was the one who answer her. "Miss captain the three of us would like to go out and search for Kira and the commander!" the boy said sounding very serious, while looking straight at the brown hair woman.

"Yeah captain those two could be in a world of trouble, and maybe they could really use our help!" Dearka said in a very loud yet determined tone.

Murrue didn't say anything, as she sat there watching the three teenagers, it truly made her proud to have them on board her ship, but it was quite obvious that they could really use some sleep, yet they still want to go out and look for her boyfriend and Kira, but unfortunately there was no way she could let them leave the ship at this moment, there was no telling when the Dominion could begin attacking again. "I'm sorry you three, but I need you all to stay here"

"But captain we are getting really concerned about them" Athrun said hoping the woman would change her mind.

Murrue only looked at him for a bit, before she looked away from him and down at the floor with a slightly sad expression on her face, that was hard to see unless you where really looking at her.

Athrun was just about to call out to the woman again, when a certain pink hair girl cut in. "I can understand why the three of you are worried, but try and think about how miss Murrue and I are feeling right now, with our loved ones gone for such along time" Lacus said, while smiling sadly at the three former Zaft pilots.

"That's why Lacus we need to go out and look for them" Athrun said while taking a small glance away from the screen and back at his mobile suit, before he again looked at the pink hair girl. "No Athrun the three of you need to stay here, if all of you ran of too, and we got attacked while you where gone, who would be here to protect us, we would be almost totally defenceless" the girl explained.

Hearing that the three boys looked at each other trying to find another solution to the problem, finally Nicol took a single step forward. "What if Athrun and Dearka stays here miss Lacus, then I alone can go out to look for them?" Nicol asked, looking straight in to Lacus eyes.

The girl got a slightly thoughtful look on her face as she sat there thinking about what Nicol had just asked her, but in the end she turned and took a look back at Murrue hoping she had some kind of answer.

Seeing that Murrue was just about to take the word again, when someone else did began talking. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the once you are waiting for have just enter the Mendel colony and are getting ready to land as we speak" Miriallia said while looking between her friend and the captain of the ship, with a small smile on her face.

Immediately after Miriallia was done talking, Lacus jumped up from her sit and hurried made her way over to the door where she disappeared through it, with the rest of the bridge crew looking after her. "If you want to captain you can go too, me and the boys will look after things here" Miriallia offer just as the door closed after the pink hair girl.

Murrue gave the teen a grateful smile, as she too got up on her feet. "Thank you Miriallia, I will be back as quickly as possible, but be sure to keep an eye out for any enemy activist" the woman order, just as she flew slowly over to the door, thinking hard about if there was anything else the crew need to know at this exact moment, but finally after a few seconds she decide that everything was in order, and that she could leave them alone, with that she turned around and quickly left the bridge.

000000

At the exact same time down in the hangar. "Wow the Strike looks really bad, I wonder who it was that beat it up so badly!" Dearka said in a very loud tone, as he and the others watched the two mobile suits get back to their usual place. "That's hard to say, but whoever it was had to be good enough to take down the Strike when it's using the Aile Strike pack" Nicol said while letting his eyes ran over the blue gundam, just as it turned back to it's normal grey colour.

Meanwhile Athrun was about to fly up and ask his best friend where he and La Flaga had been, but he didn't even get of the ground, when someone else enter the hangar. "Kira!" Lacus yelled loudly, as she flew full speed up towards him with Haro and Birdy following closely behind her.

Kira didn't even have time to react before Lacus wrap her arms around his neck, while entangling her legs around his hips. "I'm so happy to see you" she mumble in to his ear, as she snuggled herself as close to him as possible. The boy really couldn't do much else, other then let go of his helmet and move his arms around the pink hair girl, holding her tightly while giving her cheek a light peck.

As the married couple was flying around above everybody else, in each others arms. Mu was having a difficult time getting out of the Strike, but finally he succeed in getting the cockpit open, where he immediately saw his girlfriend waiting for him.

The first thing Murrue's eyes land on was the big cut in his stomach, seeing that the woman didn't wasted a second in looking the rest of him over, to make sure that he didn't have any other injuries then that one, when she was completely sure that he wasn't hurt anywhere else, she again turned her attention down to his stomach.

"Come Mu let me help you out" she said in a gentle tone that Mu had never heard her use before, while reaching down for him to take her hand.

"Thank you Murrue" he mumble in a very tired tone, as she helped him get out of the damage mobile suit.

Hearing that Murrue took one look in to his eyes where she gave him a small yet caring smile. "That's ok Mu, now lets hurry up and get you down to the doctor so he can take a look at that wound" Murrue said, while leading him slowly away from the hangar.

"Damn I seriously want to ask what happened to them!" Dearka said, as he looked up at the couple that was still busy hugging each other far above them. "It really doesn't look like they a going to finish any time soon"

Nicol who was also watching them let out a small laugh, as he looked over at Dearka. "I most admit, I'm quite curious too about what's going on, but we really can't blame them for being happy to see each other, I would have been worried too, if it was Mayura who had disappeared for such along time, in enemy territory" Nicol said, as he thought a bit about the beautiful red hair girl, he had been spending a lot of his free time with.

"That reminders me we better contact the Kusanagi and let Cagalli know that Kira is ok!" Athrun said, as he finally looked away from the couple, and over at his two friends.

"That sounds like a something you should do Athrun, she does seem to like you quite a bit, I'm almost completely sure that she would be so overly delighted to see you, that she would forget, just how angry she really is at Kira right now" Dearka said with a big grin on his face.

Athrun however didn't really say anything, as he stood there watching the Buster pilot, he only roll his eyes a eyes a single time, while he thought about how in the world Dearka could think that just by talking with him, Cagalli would suddenly be in a good mood, those few times he had seen the blonde girl truly angry, it always took her a very long time, before she would got back in a good mood again.

But finally Athrun slowly shook his head as he began walking away from the Buster pilot, there was no way he would get in to a discussion with Dearka about his and Cagalli's relationship, even true they didn't have one yet, but that was something Athrun really hoped would change in the near future.

Not much later he was over by the monitor, where he immediately tried to get in contact with the Kusanagi, he really didn't need to try for long before the face of a very angry girl came up on the screen. "Kira you idiot! where the hell have you BEEN!?" Cagalli yelled so loud that Athrun hurried jump away from the monitor.

That however did not stop Cagalli from yelling a few more things at Kira, for being gone for such a long time, it was only after she was out of breath, that she finally took a look at the person that was in front of her. "Ohh Athrun it's you, I'm sorry I thought it was Kira" she said smiling a bit at the blue hair boy.

Athrun on the other hand could only nod a single time, as he stood there thinking about if Dearka could have been right about what he had said before, that just by seeing him she would get in a better mood, but he really didn't get much time to think about it, before Cagalli asked where that big moron was.

That made Athrun take a small glance up at the floating couple, that was actually on their way down. "If it's Kira you are talking about, he and Lacus just had to say hello to each other, I think Lacus was even more worried about him, then she actually let on" Athrun said, just as Birdy land on his shoulder, which made both him and the blonde girl smile a bit, before Cagalli again turned serious.

"Ok I can understand that, but I still want to give him a piece of my mind about worrying all of us like this" the girl said with a wicked smile on her face, that actually made Athrun feel happy that it was not him, she was so mad at.

"Hey Kira get over here, so Cagalli can complain to you about a few things!" Athrun call out to his childhood friend who had just gotten down to the ground, while holding on to Lacus hand.

Hearing what Athrun had just said, really didn't make Kira look forward to face his angry sister, but he had no doubt that if he didn't talk with her she would properly get even more angry at him, so he might as well get it out of the way, and with a small push from Lacus the two of them made their way over to the monitor where they could see Cagalli's angry face.

When Kira was directly in front of her, she hurry looked him over to see if he was all right, when she was sure he wasn't hurt, she looked up in to his eyes.

"Where the hell have you been you big jerk!?" Cagalli yelled loudly giving him no chance to answer, before she continued telling him just how worried she, Lacus and everybody else had been about him.

The way Cagalli was yelling at him right now, actually made Kira feel like he was a small child, who's mother had just discover that he had done something very bad.

When there was finally a small break in all the yelling, Lacus hurried step in before the angry blonde girl could get enough air down in her lungs, to begin her shouting one more time.

"Please relax Cagalli and take a deep breath, I'm quite sure that Kira had a very good reason to be gone for such a long time" Lacus said while smiling a bit at her husband, which immediately got him to smile right back, while giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Cagalli who was still watching all of this, could not help but slowly roll her eyes at the married couple, in her eyes Kira really did deserve all of her yelling and deep inside she truly want to continue it, but the way the two of them looked right now was really cute and it made her hesitate in telling Kira just how stupid he was at this exact moment, but that of course did not mean she couldn't find something else to ask the brown hair boy.

"Ok then no more yelling, but that do not mean that I don't want answers to my question!" Cagalli said still using a slightly angry tone, while looking straight in to her brother's eyes, waiting for him to tell them all what was going on.

Kira however did not reply immediately, he just stood there thinking about what had happened not so long ago, the meeting with Rau Le Creuset had far from been a pleasant one, with all those terribly things he had told them. Kira really was having a hard time figuring out just what he should tell those people gather around him, he really didn't feel like telling them right now that he was the Ultimate Coordinator.

And he certainly couldn't mention that the mask man was a clone of Mu's father, telling something like that was best left to the blonde man, not that Kira expect him to tell anybody about it. A secret like that wasn't really something a person would like the whole world to know about, and Kira had no doubt that the fewer people who knew, the better it was.

While he stood there in his own thoughts, Lacus couldn't help but be a bit worried about him, he seemed so far away right now, and it made her wonder what he was thinking so deeply about. Finally after a few minutes she slowly moved her hand forward and placed it on his shoulder, making him jump slightly in surprise, as he turned around to look at her, it was not hard for the boy to tell that his wife was very concerned about him.

"Kira was wrong?" Lacus asked in a gentle tone, while she gave his shoulder a small squeeze.

Kira just looked at her a bit more, before he slowly let his eyes ran over the rest of the people around him. Both Nicol and Dearka looked somewhat curious, while his sister and best friend had a more concerned expression on their faces.

Seeing just how worried they all where about him, was enough for Kira to decide that he should at least tell them a bit about, what had been going on while he and Mu had been of on their own, they all really did deserve to know that much.

"We got in to a fight with Rau Le Creuset where he almost succeeded in killing both of us, and some of the things he said while we where fighting really hit hard, it was truly nerve-racking, I don't think I would ever meet a more insane person then him" Kira finished in a shaking tone, while looking down at the floor.

"I think you are right about that Kira, he really is a crazy bastard" Dearka mumble loudly, which didn't get much of a reaction from any of the other, they where all still to shock to hear about Kira's encounter with the mask man, but finally Lacus moved even closer to him and hugged Kira's left arm.

"Well I for one is happy that both you and Mu are all right Kira" the pink hair girl said, still using that gentle tone.

Hearing Lacus calm voice, was enough to rip Athrun out of his thoughts and he hurried took a single step forward towards his friend. "Yeah I agree with Lacus, there is no doubt that it could have end up much worse then it actually did, it was a good thing that the two you got away from him without any serious injuries, even true I'm still wondering what the heck he planning" Athrun said sounding a bit thoughtful.

"He did mention something about showing Mu and I what he was going to do to this world, but I don't really understand what he meant by it" Kira said while thinking about what the mask man had said just before he ran of.

"Well no matter what that idiot is up to, we are going to give him a serious beating the next time we meet him" Cagalli said over from the monitor in a very determined tone, she truly hate the idea of somebody hurting the people she cared about.

It really didn't matter to her, that he was one of the best Zaft soldiers ever, if he could make a mistake like that, he obviously had to pay for it big time.

"You make it sound so easy miss Cagalli, but if you actually do end up meeting him in battle, then please be extra careful he is a very, very dangerous person!" Nicol warned while looking in to the blonde girls eyes, with a slightly concerned expression on his face.

That was when someone else cut in, "Nicol's right Cagalli I....we don't want anything to happen to you, it's not like I'm saying that you are a bad pilot or anything like that, but even commander La Flaga got some smaller injuries while fighting him" Athrun said in a tone that show everybody around him that he was deadly serious about this, while at the same time looking straight in to Cagalli's eyes, he could easily tell by that look on her face that she was not happy about being told that it was best for her to stay away from the mask man.

But when she finally looked up at him again she just gave him a small nod. "Ok Athrun, I will keep my distance when we do meet him again, but only because it's you who are asking!" the girl said, clearly not happy about making a promise like that.

Athrun however could not help but smile a bit at her, he was really relieve to know that the girl would throw herself in to a battle with the mask man, at any give moment. "Thank you Cagalli, I'm really glad to hear it"

Cagalli on the other hand just looked away from him, deep inside it really made her happy to know that her blue hair crush was concerned about her, yet another part of her was also a bit disappointed, that he didn't think she could handle herself. "Yeah well, I don't want you to worry about me Athrun, but I'm actually getting very tired over here, so I think I will be going to bed now, good night everybody!" she called out, while cutting off the communication to the Archangel.

"Is it just me or did it suddenly get reeeally chilly in here?" Dearka asked from where he was standing, laughing a bit at what had just taken place, for some unknown reason he couldn't help but find the whole thing at least a little funny, and that angry glare Athrun was giving him at this very moment really didn't do much to help, but in the end Athrun just looked away from the Buster pilot and down at the floor muttering something that sounded a bit like idiot.

As Dearka was trying to get some control over his laughter, Kira took a single step forward and place a hand on his friend shoulder, making him turn around to look at him. "Just leave her alone for a bit, I'm sure by tomorrow she will be back to her usual self, you know as well as I that Cagalli's hates being told what to do" Kira said in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah you are right Kira, I just don't want to see her get hurt by fighting someone like Creuset" Athrun said, using a slightly sad tone, while he again turned his glance down towards the floor.

That was when Lacus stepped over and place a hand on his other shoulder. "Please don't worry Athrun, I'm quite certain Cagalli realized what your intentions where, and I'm sure that deep inside she is extremely delighted that you are worried about her safety" Lacus said with a small smile on her face.

"If I where you Athrun, I would try and talk to her tomorrow, but for now I think we should all do what she was planning to do and get some sleep, I don't know about the rest of you, but fighting most of the day away really does tired one out" Nicol said, while putting a hand over his mouth, to hide the yawning he was doing at the same time.

Hearing those words was enough for Dearka to stop laughing and yawn loudly instead as well, not bothering at all covering his mouth. "Now that you mention it Nicol, I'm totally beat, I think I'll just go say good night to Miriallia, after that there is nothing stopping me from hopefully sleeping the next few days away" the Buster pilot said, as he slowly began making his way towards the exit of the hangar, while calling out good night over his left shoulder.

The others didn't say much, as they stood there looking after him, but finally Lacus reached over and gently took a hold on Kira's right hand. "Come Kira, lets get to bed, I can't even remember the last time I was this tired" Lacus said smiling softly at her husband, who nodded a few times in agreement.

It didn't take long before the married couple had said good night to Athrun and Nicol and was now heading of in the same direction Dearka had just disappeared in.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow Athrun?" Nicol asked in a quiet tone, doing his best to hide just how exhausted he really was.

Athrun however only looked over at him and smile a bit, he could easily tell that his green hair friend had completely used up all of his energy and was just about ready to collapse, but Athrun decide that it was properly best to answer him, before he too turned in for the night.

"I truly want to say nothing Nicol, but I think it's only a matter of time before we will face the Dominion again, I can't really said that's an encounter I'm looking forward to, the woman who leads that ship is a very good strategist" Athrun said, while thinking back to the battle with the black Archangel.

"Yes and unfortunately because she was the second in command of this ship, she knows the way miss captain fights" Nicol said a bit worried when that thought enter his head.

It was only now that Nicol mention it, that Athrun began thinking about the close connection between the two women, but after a few seconds he again looked up at his friend. "Hmm yeah well that kinda works both ways Nicol, the captain should have some clues about how to beat the other woman, now however I think it would be best for us to get some sleep, that way we are better prepared to face of against those three mobile suits!" Athrun said.

"I had actually hope that you and Kira had done enough damage to the blue one and black one, so we wouldn't see them again for some time" Nicol said, while thinking about the Earth Forces mobile suits, it was quite obvious that those three where more powerful then his own machine, and that did make him a bit nervous.

He really want to do his best to help out, he truly want to protect Mayura and all of those friends he had gotten since he had join up with this ship.

"Don't worry about Nicol, if they do show up again we are just going to beat them one more time" Athrun said in a determined tone.

Which made Nicol look over at him where he gave a small nod in agreement. "You are right Athrun, I just can't help but be a bit worried about Mayura, I almost lost her in the last battle" the green hair boy said while glancing down at the floor, but by doing that some of his hair was covering his eyes, so Athrun couldn't really tell what kinda expression he had on his face.

"Yeah but you didn't Nicol, she is over on the Kusanagi properly fast asleep, something I would like to be doing too" Athrun said while using a hand to rub both of his eyes.

"Ohhh sorry Athrun, I didn't intend to keep you occupied here" Nicol said, while giving Athrun a small bow.

Seeing that Athrun let out a small laugh, "it's all right Nicol, there is no need to apologize, I don't mind talking with you, when you have somehing that troubles you, thats what friends are for" Athrun said smiling at the other boy, who again was looking up at him.

"Thank you Athrun, I'm grateful" Nicol said just before he let out a small yawn, that he hurried cover up with his hand.

"But if Mayura really is asleep over there, I think we should follow her example and get some sleep too" with that the two boys turned around and began making the way out of the almost completely dark hangar, leaving all the mobile suits in there to wait for the next battle.

000000

While that was going on down in the hangar, Dearka had found Miriallia sitting in the mess hall reading in a small book, it was quite obvious that it hadn't been long since she got out of the shower, because her hair wasn't sat up as it use to be, not that Dearka minded that at all, she actually very beautiful, the way she looked right now, not that he didn't always think she was beautiful.

True be told Dearka wouldn't have had anything against watching her for a bit more, but when she reached out after the tea cup, that was standing next to her, she finally notice that he was there. "Ohh hello Dearka, do you want some tea?" She asked in her usually kind tone.

Hearing her voice immediately snap Dearka out of his thoughts and he hurried answer her before it became to obvious that he had been staring at her. "Yes please that would be nice" he said, while he walked over and dropped down beside her.

Miriallia could not help but smile, as she place a cup down in front to the boy, she already knew that he had been looking at her, but she didn't really mind, for some reason she actually felt a bit flatter with all the attention he was giving her. "You should really get to bed Dearka, I don't think I ever seen you look so tired, if you are not well rest something could happen to you in the next battle"

Dearka just smile a bit as he took a sip of the tea, enjoying the taste that was now entering his mouth, it was only after meeting this girl, that he realize just how nice tea could actually taste, now it was almost becoming a habit drinking tea together with the nice girl. "Yeah you are right Mir I am tired, but I really want to spend some time with you, we haven't seen much of each other today, and I kinda miss your company"

Those words made Miriallia's face slightly red, it really made her happy to know that he liked being around her so much, that he would waste precious sleeping time talking with her. One thing Miriallia quickly discover about Dearka was that sleeping was one of those things he like doing most, but even true she had just found out that he prefer talking with her over sleeping, she was still having some trouble figuring out if she liked the boy more than as a friend.

While those thoughts where running thought her head she again looked over at the boy, where she saw him resting his head on the table, obviously trying very hard to stay awake, that made her giggle slightly he really did looked cute right now, but it was properly best that she helped him back to his room, before he actually did fell asleep at the table, with that decision made she slowly stood up.

"Come Dearka, today it's my turn to escort you back to your room" she said while helping him back up on his feet.

Dearka just looked at her a few seconds, before he told her that he want to talk some more with her. "We can always talk tomorrow Dearka, right now it's best for you to get some sleep" she said in a gentle tone as she leaded him out in to the Archangels quiet halls.

Not much later the two of them where flying next to each other while heading slowly towards Dearka's room. "Damn it's been a while since the ship was last this quiet" Dearka mumble, while taking a small look around.

"I think most of the crew is properly already asleep, it's been a very hard day" Miriallia said, as they finally arrived at his and Nicol's room, the girl didn't hesitate at all in opening the door and give Dearka a small push in to the room, only to follow him a second later.

When she got in there the first thing she saw was him sitting on his bed, with a very tired expression on his face. "Now hurry up and get some sleep Dearka, I will see you when you get up tomorrow" she said, and before she could even think it through, she leaned in and gave his right cheek a small gentle kiss, it was only after she pull back that she realize just what she had done, and before she knew it her entire face was almost completely red.

"Goo...good night Dearka" she hurried said, as she left the room so fast that he couldn't even answer her.

As the door closed behind her, Dearka could only sit there with big eyes looking after the girl, while he slowly reached up and rubbed the exact place where she had kissed him, just the thought about how nice her lips had felt against his cheek was enough to get his own face slightly red, it was no big secret that he had been very surprised when she had done that. "Miriallia" he mumble softly, while the face of the girl ran through his head.

"Dearka are you ok?" Someone suddenly asked from another place in the room, making him jump slightly and ripping him straight out of his thoughts, after getting over the shock he looked over at the person that had just talked to him, only to see Nicol sitting on his own bed.

"How long have you been in here?" He asked still with his face a bit red.

"Long enough to see miss Miriallia give you are kiss, but you actually don't really look that happy about it, what's wrong Dearka, I thought you would be thrill getting kissed by her" Nicol said, a bit worried about his fellow pilot lack of reaction.

Dearka however only took a small glance up at Nicol, before he again looked down in to his lap. "Believe me Nicol I am happy, that she likes me enough to kiss me like that, but for some reason I can't help but feel a bit confused about why she would suddenly kiss me" the boy said, still looking somewhat sad and obviously having many thoughts running through his head.

"I don't get why you are thinking so much about this Dearka, it's an obvious sigh that she cares about you, why are you so confused about that? If it was Mayura that had kissed me like that, I would be jumping up and down in happiness, or at the very least be smiling about" Nicol said, while thinking about the red hair girl over on the Kusanagi.

Hearing his friends words immediately got Dearka to look back up at Nicol again. "I just said that I was happy about, but it's just that I really....!" that was all he got out before he again turned his attention down towards his lab, now looking both sad and embarrassed at the exact same time.

Nicol didn't say much, as he sat there trying to figure out what the problem could be, it only took him a few seconds before he realize what actually could be wrong, with that he again looked over at the other boy. "Dearka do you have feelings for her?" He asked in a quiet tone.

The question alone almost made Dearka fell down from the bed, as he immediately looked over at the other boy. "What did you say Nicol?!" Dearka asked loudly, now with a totally shocked expression on his face.

"I'm asking you, if you are in-love with her?" The green hair boy said in a tone that left no doubt that this was serious.

Dearka didn't reply at first, he just sat there looking at Nicol with big eyes, while slowly opening and closing his mouth a few times trying hard to get out some kind of answer.

"Well...you see...I...umm" those word where the only ones that left his mouth, as he slowly reached up and touched his right cheek one more time, while taking a few deep breaths, but finally he again looked over at Nicol.

"Yes I am, I just like being around her so much, every time I'm close to her my heart just end up beating so fast" Dearka explained with a far away look in his eyes.

Nicol on the other hand properly had the bigs smile ever on his face as he sat there looking at his friend. "That's really great news Dearka! I think you should hurry up and tell her how you feel" the green hair boy said in a very cheerful voice. "I'm quite sure she will be over joy with happiness"

Dearka only took a small glance over at him, where Nicol could see that the other boy had a sad expression on his face. "I can't do that Nicol, I can't tell her yet" he said sounding unbelievable sad.

Nicol could only blink a few times, trying hard to understand what his friend had just said. "And why not? I think you could make her very happy Dearka, she really does deserve that, after everything that has happened to her!" Nicol said now a bit angry at the Buster pilot.

That immediately got a reaction out of Dearka, that hurried lift his head and looked somewhat angry over at his friend. "Believe me Nicol there is nothing in this world I would rather do then tell her how I feel, but I can't because she is not over that Tolle guy yet!" he said, while sighing sadly, before he continued talking.

"You know I been spending a lot of my free time with her, and that's really great, but from time to time she just gets such a sad look in her eyes, and even true she is doing her best to hide it, I can still tell it's there, that's the reason why I can't tell her my feelings, as long she keeps having that look, I don't think she could ever love me back!" Dearka said, as one lonely tear ran slowly down his face, after that he throw himself down on the bed making sure to keep his back was turned towards Nicol, so he couldn't see his face.

Now Nicol could only sit there watching the back of his sad friend, he really did feel very bad about what he had just said to Dearka, he hadn't thought about it, in the same way Dearka had.

He only want to help Dearka and miss Miriallia out so that both of them could be happy together, but he really didn't consider Dearka's feelings in all of this, it had to be really hard to be in love with a girl, that was in love with someone else instead, even true that someone else was dead.

"I'm very sorry that I got so angry at you Dearka" Nicol said in a depressed tone, just loud enough for the other boy to hear it, but there was no visible reaction from the Buster piloted, he just continued laying there with his back turned towards him.

Seeing that he was not going to get a respond, Nicol could not help but let out a very sad sigh, as he too slowly laid back down on the bed, resting his head on the soft pillow, while thinking a bit more about the argument he had just had with Dearka, in the end he decide that it was properly best that he apologized one more time tomorrow, hopefully Dearka would be in a better mood then.

000000

While the atmosphere in Dearka's and Nicol's room was very bad right now, the one in the married couple's room was almost the complete opposite, it was so much more calm and peaceful.

As the pink hair girl slowly moved away from the kiss she had just been sharing with her husband, after getting a little distance between them she looked in to his purple eyes, with a small red glow on both of her cheeks. "I was worried about you today" she said in a soft tone, while she moved down and snuggled her head in to his chest, enjoying feeling against her face.

"I know Lacus, I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to worry you like that" he said while looking down at the beautiful girl that was resting on top of him, she looked so happy with that smile she had on her face right now, just seeing her look like that, was more then enough to make Kira think about just how much he loved the pink hair beauty and how glad he was, that he had meet her.

What Kira didn't know was that Lacus was thinking almost the exact same thoughts, it truly made her happy being here with Kira, the one person she had experience so many things together with, the one who had brought so much happiness in to her life, she couldn't even imagine living with out him any more, but even true it felt so nice just laying here together with him like this, there was still something she was a little curious about.

"Kira tomorrow will you tell me what really happened to you and Mu?" She asked now using a more cute voice, that she knew would be very hard to say no to.

Hearing his wife question, immediately made Kira look down at her, where the first thing he saw was a pair of puppy dogs eyes, that clearly told him that she really want to know.

Seeing the look she was giving him, Kira let out a small laugh. "I was actually planing on doing that anywhere Lacus, so there is no need for you to use you puppy dog eyes, even true they really does make you look incredibly cute" he said, while he moved down and gave first her cheek a small kiss and then her neck, feeling his lips there was more then enough to send a small light shiver down Lacus' spine, as she moved around a bit so they once again could kiss each other.

When they pull apart this time Lacus gave him a gentle smile, that he immediately return before he pull her tightly against him. "Thank you Kira, that makes me very happy" she mumble quietly, as her eyes fell shut and she began drifting of in his arms.

Kira didn't say anything, as he laid there watching his wife fell asleep, it really made him glad to know that she was happy right now, even true things where quiet at this very moment, Kira had no doubt that tomorrow would be another hectic day, but for now it was properly best that he got some sleep too, he couldn't really piloted the Freedom, if he was ready to collapse because he was lacking sleep.

"Good night Lacus, love you" he whispered softly in to her ear, before he slowly closed his tired eyes, it really didn't take that long before the brown hair boy was faster asleep too, gently holding on to his wife.

000000

Now that things had quiet down a bit, most of the crews on the three ships was using this opportunity to get some much need rest.

The only ones that was actually still awake was a few people up on the bridge keeping a close eye out for any enemy movement, but everything was just so peaceful right now, it really didn't seem like anything was going to happen tonight, and it was no doubt a boring thing sitting up here most of the night, but none of them really didn't have much of a choice, someone had to make sure that they would suddenly get attacked out of no where.

But as thing where quiet and peaceful on the Archangel and the two other ships, the same thing couldn't really be said about the Vesalius.

Rau was walking full speed down the halls, trying very hard to control his temper, if someone as much as talked to him right now, he was pretty sure that he would kill that person with out a second thought.

He was also beginning to regret that he did not kill Mu La Flaga and Kira Yamato when he had the chance, there was no doubt that those two would be a nuisance in the near future. "Damn them! those two are as good as dead the next time I meet them!" he cursed loudly while he opened the door to his room and step inside.

He didn't even care to look once at the black hair girl that was in there, who was watching him with big eyes and a shocked expression on her face, he just walked straight to his desk, where he ripped out the top drawer, dropping everything in it on the floor, but that didn't seem to bother him very much, he only reached down and picked up a bottle of full of some strange looking pills.

After swallowing a few of them and dropping even more of them on the floor, he again mumble out a few more curse direct towards Mu and Kira, while there faces ran through his head.

Finally he couldn't control his temper anymore and gave his desk a very hard kick enough to knock it over so everything on it was soon laying all over the room, not even a second later he gave his chair the same treatment, but this time he actually succeed in breaking two of the legs on the pure chair.

It was not enough, it was not nearly enough to satisfied his angry, at the teenagers boy and the blond man, he could not even remember the last time he had been this angry, especially the thought about Mu knocking his mask off, really made his blood boil.

Finally he lift his eyes from the floor and took a glance around the room for something else he could vent his frustration out on, but before he could fine anything his eyes land on Mina who was watching at him with a worried expression on her face.

"My...my Lord....are you all right?" She asked obviously scared of him.

Rau didn't say a thing as he stood there looking at the girl, while wondering how the heck someone could ask such a stupid question like that. If he was all right he surely wouldn't have the need to destroy his own room, but even with those thoughts running through his head, he still gave the girl a small yet caring smile, trying to reassure her that everything was as it should be.

"Yes Mina everything is fine, I was just meet up with two old friends that made me a bit angry" he said, while squeezing both of his fists together so tight, that he actually succeeded in drawing a little blood from the places where his nails, was digging in to his skin.

But even true that actually hurt slightly, he continued smiling calmly at the black hair girl, acting completely like there was nothing wrong at all. "You just head of to bed Mina, I will properly have a use for you tomorrow" he said, using his normal gentle voice.

Mina didn't say anything as she stood there looking at the mask man, the only time she had ever been this nervous around her lord was when she first meet him, back at the attack on Alaska, that time she had been completely sure that he was going to kill her on the spot, and right now she kinda felt the same way.

"Are you sure that there is nothing you need my help with, my lord?" she asked while glancing around the messed up room, even true she couldn't see his eyes because of the mask, she was almost completely sure that they could properly kill right now.

"No Mina you just go get some sleep, we got a lot of things to do tomorrow" he said, while he reached up and rubbed her soft hair in a sweet way, that would remind a normal person of the way a parent would show his or her child that it had done a good job in some kind of homework assignment.

"Ok...ok my lord, I will see you tomorrow" she said, while she gave the man a small bow, before she turned around and hurried left the room, leaving the man to look after her with a wicked smile on his face, the last thing he mumble while he walked calmly over to his bed sound very much like dumb girl.

000000

At the same time on the Dominions bridge. "Badgiruel why are we just sitting around here, why ain't we attacking them, I'm sure if we attacked now we could catch them by surprise" Azrael complained loudly, obviously not happy about hanging around here like this.

Natarle however just looked over at the Blue Cosmos Leader, a part of her truly felt like rolling her eyes at the angry blond man, but in the end she decide that maybe that was a bad idea.

"The reason we are not attacking them is because the Raider is still damage after the last battle, and it's pilot have been unconscious ever since they got back to the ship" Natarle explained trying hard not show, that she really didn't feel like talking any more with him today.

What she really want to do was go to her room and take a long hot shower.

But the woman didn't get much time to think about what she want to do before Azrael interrupted her thoughts. "Then why don't we just attack with the Forbidden and the Calamity, both of them are ready to fight" the blond man suggested.

Natarle gave a small shook with her head as she looked back at the terrorist leader wondering how the hell he wasn't tired yet. "It's way to risky, if we do send them of in to battle with all the Archangels mobile suits, we could end up losing both of them, beside the crew is tired and could really use some rest" the black hair woman said, hoping that the blonde man could find some logic in what she had just told him.

Azrael didn't say a thing as he sat there thinking about the black hair captain's words. "What if they get away while we are busy napping?" He asked sounding a bit concerned and with a serious look on his face.

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't, if they began moving around that much, we will no doubt see them, the only way they can get away from the Mendel colony is to enter battle with us, and I seriously don't think they will try anything until tomorrow, the crew on the Archangel properly need to rest up too" she said, while she reached up and rubbed her eyes a bit waiting for the mans next words.

"Hmm I guess you are right captain, but if they do escape there will be hell to pay" he threaten obviously not kidding around.

Natarle just nodded as she stood up. "I know Azrael, but trust me nothing is going to happen tonight, now if you will excuse me, there is a few things I need to take care of" she said, as she hurried left the room before the man could get anything else out, she really couldn't handle anymore of that man tonight.

He seriously got on her nervous, it was kinda like he from time to time thought that she didn't knew how to command her own ship, why the heck did all men have to be so damn full of them self.

With all those thoughts running through her head, she suddenly stopped by a window and looked out at the old space colony in the distance, wondering how all of her old team mates was doing, a small part of her really did miss being back on the Archangel, everything over there just seemed so much more calm and down to earth, not at all like this ship that was a bit more depressing to be on, especially after that man came onboard.

If anybody asked her and she had to answer seriously, she really wouldn't hesitate a second in throwing that man of her ship.

Just the thought alone was enough to make a small smile ran over her lips, but it didn't take long before it was replace with a deep frown instead, it really wasn't right for the captain of a ship to be thinking about something like that, she was order to have that man onboard, and orders was made to be followed, that much was certain.

It did however not mean she had to like having him onboard. "Stop thinking about that Natarle, lets go get that shower you where dreaming about before" she mutter as she finally looked away from the window and continued down the hall, heading back towards her room, hoping for a few hours of private time.

000000

At the same time another place on the ship, Shani was in the mess hall laying as long as he was on one of the sofa that was in there, listening to the music that was coming out of the headphones, while ignoring everything else around him.

The other crew members in there was smart enough keep there distance and leave him alone, luckily for them because he was still feeling slightly upset that they had lost the battle with the Freedom and Justice.

Why the heck did they have to capture them, it was just so much more fun destroying the two machine and killing the pilots inside them, something he was sure he would enjoy very much, but no they had bring them back here with out even a scratch on them.

"Azrael you really are an idiot" he mutter quietly to himself.

But he did unfortunately not get much time to think about, for at that exact moment Orga enter the mess hall and walked directly over to him. "What the hell are we sitting around here for, when are we going to attack them again?" The Calamity pilot asked while looking straight at the green hair guy.

Shani however just took a small glance up at him before he again continued listening to his music, not giving the other guy any kind of attention.

That of course made a deep frown ran over Orga's face as he stood there looking at the Forbidden pilot. "Shani I'm talk to you!" he growl loudly in a threatening tone.

Shani on the other hand didn't really care about that, he just lift his only visible eye and took another glance up at the Calamity pilot, then he looked away once more. "And I'm ignoring you, is that so hard to get?" He asked in a calm tone, not even bothering at all to hide the fact that he was obviously mocking him.

Just hearing Shani talk to him like that without showing any signs of respect was not something Orga liked, he was after all the best pilot of the three of them, well in his own opinion. "You better answer Shani, if you knows what's good for you!" he growl sounding even more threatening then before.

Now it was Shani turn to get angry, why the hell was it so difficult to lay around in here and listen to some music, why was it that every moron on this ship couldn't just him alone, but even true a part of him seriously want to rip Orga's spine out, he decide that it was not really worth the effort, so he just sat up and looked at the Calamity pilot showing quite clearly that he was getting angry.

"I don't know the answer to any of your questions Orga, now go find some place to rot and leave me alone!" he said before he once again laid down on the sofa, determined to enjoy the rest of his music, hopefully without any more interruption.

Orga however was not really satisfied with the answer Shani had just given him, if you could really call that an answer, why the hell did both of his so called comrades have to such idiots.

Why the heck couldn't they just do whatever he told them, he was completely sure that if Clotho could have kept the Justice busy, a bit longer in the last battle he could have caught the Freedom, but no the idiot just had to get his ass hand to him. And what did Shani do while they where doing all the hard work, he played around with the Buster and the Strike, not helping out at all.

And now he couldn't even answer a few simple questions, that thought alone was more then enough for Orga to want to beat the crap out of the Forbidden piloted.

But luckily for him he was somehow able to put a damper on his temper, he was quite certain that starting a fight here would properly get him punished again, and he seriously didn't want to risk losing his next share of Gamma Glipheptin, it truly was painful as hell not getting any of that stuff.

So in the end he settle for just giving Shani one last angry glare, that he of course didn't notice because he was so far away in his music.

After looking at the music loving idiot a bit more Orga turned around and walked slowly out of the mess hall, now heading for his room where his book was waiting for him, it always calm him down a great deal reading in that, and he had really nothing else to do at the moment. Now that they where not in battle, but he seriously hoped that they didn't have to sit around here too long, he was really getting anxious to fight those two mobile suits again.

To be continued.


	32. Chapter 32

Warning this is a very, veeeryyy long chapter just so you guys know. I have never tried to write something this long before and I highly doubt it will happen again, but who knows?

Chapter 32

It was very early the next morning on the Archangel yet most of the crew was already up and working on getting the ship ready to leave the Mendel colony, one of the few people that wasn't doing anything was Mu, he was in the doctor's office laying in one of the two beds looking up at the ceiling, he seriously did not like just laying around here doing nothing, while everybody else was busy.

But both Murrue and the doctor had told him to take it easy the next few days so the wound in his stomach had a chance to heal properly, but that didn't mean that he suddenly liked spending time watching the ceiling and counting all the things that was in the room.

Truth be told he was bored out of his mind, with all the things that happened yesterday, it wasn't really that entertaining being here by himself.

It was only a second later after that thought had ran through his head, that the door to the room was open and in step the married couple, Lacus with a tray of food in her hands.

"Hello Mu how are you today?" She asked as she put the food down in front of the blond man, who immediately grab a piece of bread from it and took a very big bite, chewing it a few times before he swallowed it.

"Thank you pink princess, I was began to think I was going to die of starvation in here" he said while looking between the two of them with a big smile on his face, before he continued eating more of the food they had brought him.

"You know miss Murrue would never allow that to happen" Lacus said, smiling back at the blond man.

"I know pink princess, I was only kidding, by the way what are the two of you doing in here? I was sure that you where down working on the Freedom Kira" Mu told him while drinking the rest of the water that had also been on the tray.

"I have already done that Mu and it's ready for battle, but I most admit I have been a bit concerned about what miss Natarle is going to do next" Kira said sounding very thoughtful.

"Ahh kid, are you telling me that even true you are married, you are still busy thinking about other women?" Mu asked, with a fake shock look on his face.

Kira blink a few times in confusion, as he stood there trying to get over Mu's words.

But it was only when Lacus put a hand on his shoulder, that he turned around and looked at her where he immediately notice that she almost looked ready to cry.

"What!? but I...I would never do that! please belive me Lacus!" Kira called out in a somewhat desperate tone, while waving his hands in front of himself, as he tried his best to explain to Lacus that it wasn't that way, he had thought about the black hair woman.

He did however not even get time to tell Lacus what he had really meant, when both his wife and the blonde man began laughing loudly at him, and now the boy could only look at the two of them with a even more confused expression on his face.

It was just about the same time Lacus moved over and hugged him in a sweet way, while giving his cheek a small kiss. "We are only teasing you Kira, I know better then anybody else that you would never hurt me like that" she said, as she again place her lips on his cheek.

"Yeah kid you fell right in to it!" Mu said still laughing at the boy, as he put the now empty tray down on the floor beside the bed.

"But you are right kid, I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about what she is planing, but to tell you the truth I'm actually more concerned about what Rau Le Creuset is up to" Mu said, while the laughing face of the mask man ran through his head.

Kira could only give a short nod to that, as he too thought about the mask man. "That reminds me Kira, you still haven't told me anything about what happened yesterday" Lacus said getting both of the men to look over at her.

"I was going to do that when we woke up Lacus, but you said you where hungry, but if Mu doesn't mind our company, I can tell you about it now" Kira said while looking away from his wife and over at the blonde man waiting to hear if it was ok that he and Lacus stayed in here longer.

Mu just gave him the thumbs up while smiling at the boy. "Knock yourself out Kira, you two can stay as long as you want, believe or not it actually gets boring really fast sitting in here by yourself" the blond man said, happy to have someone to talk to, while he was force to stay here, but a part of him was also a bit curious about just how much the boy was actually going to tell the pink princess.

It did not take long before the two of them where sitting next to each other on the unused bed that was in the room, where Kira began telling Lacus everything about

the small adventure Mu and he had been on yesterday.

000000

At the same time another place on the ship Cagalli was walking around searching for a certain blue hair young man, the first thing she had done was checked the Justice for any sign of him but he hadn't been there, the next place she had looked had been the mess hall, but there was not a single trace of him there either.

Now she was walking down the hall with a determined expression on her, as she was heading towards his room.

When she finally arrived there, she stood quietly a few seconds just watching his door, as she thought about what she was going to say to him, she couldn't help but feel bad about how angry she had gotten at him yesterday, just because he had told her to keep away from Rau Le Creuset.

She knew deep inside herself that he had only told her that, to protect her from danger, so when she got up this morning she had immediately decide that she need to go over an apology to him.

She was just about to knock on the door when suddenly someone placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jump slightly, while letting out a small scream, as she hurry turned around to look at the person that had disturbed her, while she had been so far away in her own thoughts.

"Hey Cagalli what are you standing around here for?" Athrun asked smiling a bit at her.

Cagalli only blink a few times as she stood there looking at the person she had been searching for. "I just want to talk with you Athrun" she said while looking down at the floor a bit nervous that he didn't want to talk to her. Athrun however was very happy to hear that the blonde hair girl want to talk, he had been a bit afraid that she was still mad at him.

"Ok Cagalli, but lets go inside, that way we can sit down while we talk" he said while he reached out and open the door to his room, then he gave her a small bow while using one of his hands to guide her in.

The blond girl couldn't stop herself from laughing a bit at him, the way he looked right now kinda remind her, of a waiter to some really fancy restaurant. "Thank you Athrun" she said while stepping in to the blue hair teens room, where she immediately took a quick look around, it was after all the first time she had ever seen what his room looked like, not that there was that many things to see in there.

"Please make yourself at home Cagalli! I wish I could offer you something to drink, but I don't really have anything in here" Athrun told her, making her turn around to look at him once more.

"That's all right Athrun, it's not that long since I had my breakfast" she said smiling a bit at his thoughtfulness, he was always so kind to her.

Athrun just nodded a single time in understanding as he walked over and sat down on his bed. "So what do you want to talk about Cagalli?" He asked while looking up at her.

Hearing the question Cagalli couldn't help but look down at the floor hiding her sad expression. "I...I just want to say, I'm sorry for the way I act yesterday, I didn't mean to get so angry at you, I knew you where only trying to look after me" the girl said still keeping her attention turned towards the floor.

"It's all right Cagalli I'm not mad at you, I can understand why you got so angry, when you heard that Rau Le Creuset almost killed Kira, he is your brother after all" Athrun said as he reached out and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, getting the young woman to finally look up from the floor and over at him, where he gave her a very caring smile.

Just seeing him look at her like that was more then enough for Cagalli to feel both of her cheeks get slightly red, and she hurried turned around so he wouldn't see her embarrassed reaction.

When she did that Athrun couldn't help but blink a few times in confusion, as he sat there wondering what could be wrong now. "Cagalli are you feeling ok?" He asked sounding a bit concerned.

That made Cagalli take a small glance back at him before she again looked away. "I'm fine Athrun, it's just that I'm really happy that you are not mad at me" she said still not looking back at him.

"Not to insult you Cagalli, but you are acting a bit strange today, you are not getting sick or something like that are you?" He asked, as he stood up and moved around the blonde girl where he placed his right hand on her forehead.

Feeling that, Cagalli's blush turned from a small one to a big one, and it really didn't take long before her entire face was completely red, as Athrun moved his hand around just a bit to feel her forehead better. "Hmm you are a bit hot, it could be that you are getting a fever, maybe you should consider going back to the Kusanagi and get in bed, we wouldn't want you to get sick now"

Cagalli however was only listening with a half ear to what Athrun was saying to her, she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of his hand against her forehead, and just being so close to him made her heart beat so fast, it kinda felt like it could fly out of her chest any minute now, it was only when he said, that he would want her to get sick that she slowly reached up and took a hold of his hand.

"I'm not getting sick Athrun, so please don't worry, it's just that I...." that was all she could get out, as she got eye contact with him, which made her heart beat even faster.

It was only when that Cagalli took his hand, that Athrun truly realize just what he was doing, he hadn't really thought about how close he was to the girl, he had only been concerned about finding out if she was sick, but now that was the last thing he was thinking about, now he was much more interested in looking in to her two deep eyes.

"Cagalli I...." he mumbled, as the two of them began moved slowly towards each other where their lips meet in a gentle kiss.

The two of them stood locked together like that for a few minutes, before Athrun slowly put his arms around the beautiful girl pulling her just a little closer.

He truly couldn't get enough of the sweet taste her lips held, he was sure that even if the ship got attacked at this very moment, he wouldn't be able to pull away from her.

But he didn't get much time to think about that, before Cagalli moved her arms up around his neck holding on to him with a tight grip, while slowly running her tongue over his lips obviously trying to get access to his mouth.

Athrun didn't even hesitate a second in letting the girl in and it didn't take long before their tongues where softly running around each other, as the two of them deepen the kiss even more, while the two teenagers was making out like that, Cagalli couldn't help but think about how nice it was being in that handsome boys arms, the whole thing just felt so right to her.

Finally after kissing like that, for about five minutes Athrun slowly broke away from the blond girl, getting a disappointed moan from Cagalli when she discover that the kiss was over, so after standing in his arms a bit more, slightly hoping that he would kiss her one more time. But when that didn't happened she slowly opened her eyes looking straight back in to his green ones.

"Athrun...." she whispered while taking a few deep breaths, trying to get over the hot kiss the two of them had just shared.

Athrun however didn't say anything he just smiled at her, as he tighten his grip on her even more, making sure that the beautiful girl couldn't get away from him.

Not that Cagalli wasn't happy being where she was, and just feeling his arms around her made her sigh loudly in happiness, as she moved in and pressed her face against his shoulder. "This is really, really nice Athrun" she said in a quiet tone, while playing around a bit with the hairs at the back of his neck.

Athrun just nodded a single time in agreement, as he ran his hands up and down her back. "You are right Cagalli this is very nice, I really hope we can do this more often" he told her, while taking a few deep breath, truly enjoying the sweet smell of the shampoo she was using.

"Who should stop us, it's not like this is anybody else business, we can do whatever we like" she said, while pulling just a bit away from him, once more looking in to his green eyes.

The two of them continued staring at each other like that for a few minutes, both of them enjoying being so close to the person they liked, but finally they couldn't hold them self back any more and they once again brought their lips back together, kissing even more passionately this time then before.

000000

While Athrun and Cagalli was having a good time, the same couldn't really be said about the mechanics, that was working hard on getting all the mobile suits, ready for when the peace would be over. "Ok boy everything is check out and it's ready to beat the crap out of whoever is idiotic enough to get in your way!" Murdoch said while giving Dearka a friendly slap on his back.

"Ohh by the way don't die out there, you still owe me some money for our last poker game" he said quite obviously joking around.

Dearka looked somewhat angry at mechanic. "Wow thank you Murdoch, your concern about me is really touching, I don't think anybody ever has been this worried about me before" he said with a little sarcasm in his voice, while pretending to rub a tear away from his face. "But now that I think about it, I thought you said that we where not playing for money!"

"Ahhh damn it, I knew I forgot something!" Murdoch said in a tone, that made both of them to laugh loudly over the whole thing.

"Well anyway, you better be careful boy, we don't want to lose a good poker buddy now" the man said, this time no doubt being serious, as he referred to some of the other mechanics, Dearka had been getting quite use to playing poker with, that was at this very moment busy working else where in the hangar.

"Count on it Murdoch, there is no way I'm going to die in a battle with a bad copy of the Archangel, beside there is somebody very important to me on this ship, that really I want to be there for" Dearka answered with a far away expression on his face, thinking about that certain person that was most likely up on the Archangels bridge.

The chief engineer just looked at him a few seconds with both eyebrows raised. "I don't really get what you are talking about boy, but I need to go over and take a look at the Blitz, so I will talk with you later" he said, as he took of towards the blue eyed mobile suit, leaving Dearka alone in his own thoughts.

He did however not get much time to be there, before someone else landed in front of him. "Dearka can we talk for a bit?" Nicol asked in his usual polite tone.

Getting the other boy out of his deep thoughts and back to the real world. "Ohh hello with you Nicol, what are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be working on the Blitz?" He asked, while taking a glance over at the mobile suit that was standing beside his own, seeing Murdoch busy getting that machine ready for combat, he did however not look at it for long, before he again turned his attention back towards Nicol.

"So what's up?" He asked, seriously hoping that his friend wasn't here to argue anymore about the whole Miriallia thing, he really didn't feel like have the entire hangar listening in on that.

But what Dearka didn't know was that arguing was the farthest thing on Nicol's mind, right now most of his thoughts was occupied with trying to figure out what he was going to say, finally he decide that he might as well say things as they where. "Dearka I'm very, very sorry about what I said yesterday, it wasn't my intention to interfere in something I had nothing to do with, I only want to help out" the green hair boy said, while giving his friend a deep bow.

Dearka could only blink a few times, as he stood there thinking about Nicol's words, a part of him was still a bit angry at the other boy, but he did apologize, and he seriously sounded like he was feeling very bad about the entire mess.

And going around carrying a grudge wasn't really Dearka's thing, finally he again looked over at Nicol, where he could see that he had a very guilty expression on his face.

"It's ok Nicol no harm done, but please do me one favor and don't tell anybody about what we talked about yesterday ok?" Dearka request, while taking a quick glance around them, to make sure that there was nobody listening in, fortunately every person nearby was far to busy doing something else, to really have the time to listen to what he and Nicol was talking about.

Nicol thought a bit about what Dearka had just asked of him, he had no trouble at all understanding why the Buster pilot didn't want anyone else to know, if he had been in Dearka's shoes he would properly feel the same way, which made him nod shortly to the request. "Ok Dearka, I promise I wouldn't breath a word about it to anybody, now if you will excuse me I better go over and give Mr Murdoch a hand with the Blitz, I will see you later"

000000

"Ok so all three ships are ready for battle, now the question is, do we wait for someone out there to make the first move, or do we start of this party?" Andy asked while glancing between Murrue and Kisaka, seeing both of them with a thoughtful look on their faces.

"I vote that we start things of, that way it we should be able to do some damage to them before they get the chance to counterattack!" Andy said with a small grin on his face.

"You sound like you already have a plan Waltfeld!" Kisaka said looking somewhat curious.

"So are you going to tell us about it, or do we have to guess?" Murrue asked smiling kindly at the one eyed man.

Both her and Kisaka could only watch as the grin on his face got even bigger. "Hmm the guessing thing actually sounds kinda fun, why don't we do that!" Andy said as the grin on his face got even bigger. "Sir I really don't think we have the time for that!" DaCosta said from where he was on the Eternals bridge.

Andy didn't say anything as he looked away from the screen and over at the man who had just spoken to him. "DaCosta the two of us have known each other for a few years now, why is it that you are still having trouble finding out when I'm joking around?" Andy asked, actually seeming very interested in getting an answer to that question.

But just before DaCosta got the chance to open his mouth, Murrue cut in. "I'm sorry Mr Waltfeld, but now it's not really the time for that discussion, but maybe you could continue it once we get away from the Mendel colony, but for now I think it's best that you tell us about your plan" Murrue said in a very serious tone.

"Ok I can always mock DaCosta later" He said while turning his attention back towards Murrue and Kisaka where he began explain his plan. It really didn't take all that long before he was done.

"Hmm that does sound like a somewhat good idea Mr Waltfeld, don't you agree miss Murrue?" Kisaka asked while looking over at the brown hair woman, who still had a thoughtful expression on her face, as she sat there thinking the whole thing through, but finally she gave them both a short nod.

"Yes it truly does, but from what I can understand we need to time everything just right, for the entire thing to work" she said sounding a bit concerned about that.

"Trust me captain, it's going to work" Andy said with a confident smile on his face.

Murrue just looked at him for a few seconds, it was obvious that the entire plan had been made somewhat in a hurry, but that didn't really mean that it was a bad idea and it was certainly better then waiting around in here for Natarle to make the first move.

One thing Murrue was completely sure of, was that it would not be much longer, before the black hair woman would began attacking them again.

"Ok lets try it, Miriallia please hurry and get all the pilots to their machines!" Murrue order, while taking a glance back at the teenager behind her.

That immediately began working on what she had asked of her. "If we succeed with this, I'm sure it wouldn't be more then a matter of minutes before the Zaft force will join in and began attacking us, so we better look out for them!" Andy said in a loud tone, while smiling a bit more at Kisaka and Murrue, that both nodded in agreement.

000000

Back at the medical office, Lacus was having a bit of a difficult time believing what Kira had just told her, the whole thing about him being the Ultimate Coordinator, just seemed so unreal. "Are you really sure that he was telling you the truth Kira? I mean everybody says he is crazy!" Lacus said sounding like she was thinking very hard about, what Kira had told her.

"I agree with you pink princess, that he is the kind of nut job that would find some sick pleasure, in telling lies like that, but I don't think he was lying about this, he really didn't have the time to make all that stuff up, while we where in there!" Mu said, while rubbing his chin in a thoughtful way.

Lacus just looked over at the blonde man a few seconds, before she again turned her attention back towards Kira, where she immediately notice the sad expression on his face. "I think Mu's right Lacus, if I wasn't the Ultimate Coordinator, I don't see why he would waste time to say all that stuff to me, so I have really no doubt what he was saying, was the truth" the boy said, while breaking eye contact with his wife, looking down at the bed instead.

After that all three of them where pretty quite as they sat there in their own thoughts, finally Lacus couldn't take the silence anymore and she slowly moved over and put her arms around Kira pulling him in to a gentle hug.

"It doesn't really matter that you are the Ultimate Coordinator, you will always be the man I love!" she said while holding him tightly.

"Thank you Lacus" Kira mumble as he moved even closer to her.

While the two of them where hugging like that, Mu could only sit on his own bed watching them, a part of him where wondering if he should tell Murrue about the whole clone business, a secret like that wasn't really that entertain keeping to yourself, he truly need someone to talk to about that.

Unfortunately he didn't get much time to think about, before Miriallia's voice ran through the ship telling all pilots to board their machines and get ready for combat.

"Damn it! I don't want to sit here while everybody else is busy fighting!" Mu complained in a loud tone, sounding very much like a small child that could not get his way. The married couple however didn't react much to his complaining, Kira just slowly pulled out of the embrace, and looked straight in to Lacus' eyes.

"I better hurry down to the Freedom" the brown hair teenager said as he got back up on his feet.

"I'll walk you down there, we will see you later Mu!" Lacus said, as she stood up beside her husband, where she reached out and gently wrapped her and Kira's fingers together.

The two of them where just about to leave when Mu called out after them. "Beat them up really, really good kid, I'm counting on you to do my part of the fighting out there!" Mu said in a frustrated tone, while hitting the wall beside him, obviously annoyed that he had to stay here.

The teenager just nodded a single time, while smiling a bit at the blonde man. "I will Mu, you just concentrate on getting better!" Kira said in a determined voice, before he and Lacus left the room, with Mu looking after them.

"Damn! why the heck is it only me who has to sit around here, rolling my thumbs!" He complained, as he gave the end of the bed a very hard kick, before he laid down and rested his head on the pillow.

"I really hate this!" those where the last few words that left his mouth, as he laid there waiting for the sounds of battle to began.

000000

At just about the same time in another room, Cagalli hurried pulled away from the kiss, she and Athrun was in the middle of, and looked up at the ceiling with a deep frown on her face. "Ahhh Miriallia why couldn't you have stay quiet a few more minutes?!" The blond hair girl, asked in a very loud angry tone, she had really want to continue kissing and making out with Athrun like this, for at lease for a little while longer, but now the mood had been completely spoiled, that did not make her happy.

Athrun on the other hand could not help but smile, as he stood there listening to Cagalli's complaining, that angry expression she had on her face was just so cute and beautiful, it honestly made him want to spend even more time together with her, but Athrun already knew that now was not the right time, he need to hurry and get down the the pilot ready room, where he could get in to his space suit.

"You do realize that it's not Miriallia's fault that we are going in to battle?" Athrun asked, cutting Cagalli of just as she was about to yell something else.

Hearing that question, was more then enough to make the blonde hair girl, look away from the ceiling and back at the handsome boy, that was still holding on to her. "Of course I know it's not her fault, but I seriously don't want to fight right now, I much rather stay here with you" she mumble, while pressing her face closely against his shoulder.

"That's very sweet of you to say Cagalli, but it's properly best that I get down to the Justice as soon as possible, before the others begins to miss me" he said as gave her for head a short kiss, then moved his arms away from her and began making his way over to the door.

Seeing that he was about to leave, Cagalli didn't even hesitate a second in following, him and soon after they where flying beside each other down the hall, heading for the ready room.

It didn't take long before the two of them arrived at their destination. "I will see you later Athrun, I want to get back over on the Kusanagi, before the battle begins!" Cagalli told him in a determined tone, before she turned away from him and continued down the hall, with Athrun looking after her.

The blue hair teenager kept standing there watching the girl, till she was completely out of sight. "I better not waste any time" he mumble quietly to himself, but even true he was saying those words, he was still not moving, he just stood there quietly in his own thoughts.

"Hello Athrun what are you standing around here for?" Lacus asked in a kind tone, making him turned around to see her and Kira approaching from behind.

"Nothing much Lacus, I was just thinking about a few things" Athrun reply back, as he thought about Cagalli's smiling face and how it had been to kiss the blonde girl, just that thought alone was enough to get his face a little red, feeling that it was best to hide it, he really didn't feel like telling his best friend that he had just been making out with his sister.

"What's wrong Athrun why do you have that weird look on your face?" Kira asked sounding a bit curious.

Athrun quickly shook his head a few times. "It's not really important right now Kira, I just have a lot of things on my mind, but that's something we can talk about later, now however I think we better hurry up and get in to our space suits and down to the hangar!" he said, while he reach over and opened the door to the ready room and disappeared in there.

With Kira and Lacus looking after him. "I wonder what he is thinking about, the way he reacted really makes me curious" Lacus said sounding somewhat evil, while taking a small glance over at Kira who nodded a few times in agreement.

"Yeah me too Lacus, maybe when we are done with the next battle, we can capture him and try to get the information out of him, I'm completely sure that if the two of us work together, he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long" Kira said sounding just as evil, as his wife.

Athrun on the other hand didn't say anything, as he stood there looking at the married couple, the way they where talking right now, really made him want to run away as quickly as possible.

This was one of those times, where you could really see just how well the two of them fit together, one thing Athrun had always know about Kira was that he was curious, even when they where small, there was always something he just had to stick his nose in to, even true it meant getting both of them in to a lot of trouble.

And Lacus was no different, if Athrun had to guess on who was the most curious of the two of them, he would properly say Lacus. "Ok you two, when you are done being creepy, I think the others are beginning to wonder where we are, it's been some time now since Miriallia, asked us to get to our mobile suits" Athrun said, as he hurried opened his locker and pulled out his red space suit.

Kira just smiled a bit, as he watched his friend throw the suit down on one of the chairs in there, only to turn back to the locker again where he pulled out his helmet. "You are right Athrun, I'm sure the others are getting impatient" Kira said, as he jumped away from Lacus and over to his own locker.

It really didn't take all that long before both of them where in their space suits and was now, together with Lacus making their way down the hall, heading for the hangar.

"It's about time you two show up, where the heck have you been on vacation!?" Dearka asked loudly from over by the Buster, just as soon as the three of them sat foot in the hangar.

Neither Kira or Athrun bother answering him, they just looked up at him for a few seconds, before they continued over towards their own mobile suits.

"Hey you two, don't you have any manners, you could at least answer ME!" Dearka complained loudly sounding a bit like an old man, but there was still no signs that Athrun and Kira was actually going to give him any kind of reply, it seemed quite obvious that both of them where just going to ignore him, but just as Dearka was about to yell at them one more time.

A certain pink hair girl began talking to him. "We didn't really mean for it to take such a long time Dearka, Kira and I was down visiting Mu, who is a bit sad that he can't join you guys in this battle!" Lacus explain, while smiling a bit at him.

Dearka looked away from the two people he had just been yelling at and down at the floor, it was really easy for him to understand why the commander was in a bad mood that he could not help out, if it was him that was force to stay in the medical office, while everybody else was fighting he would literally be jumping up and down in frustration.

"Ok I get why the two of you are so late, but what was Athrun doing all this time?" Dearka asked, while turning his attention over towards his blue hair friend, just as he got in to the Justice.

"I'm sorry Dearka, but he wouldn't tell us that!" Lacus said, as she waved a bit at Kira who was over by the Freedom, talking with Murdoch about something.

Hearing that Dearka got a wondering expression on his. "Hmm if he wouldn't tell the two of you, then I'm sure that he is hiding something, and my curiosity is telling me, that is something I really want to know!" Dearka said in a determined tone, while looking over at the Justice.

Lacus didn't say anything, as she stood there watching the Buster pilot, finally she decide that Kira and her maybe could use his help to get Athrun to tell them what he had been doing right before they had meet up with him, it never hurt to have more people help out with something like that.

"Kira and I have already decide that we want him to tell us, you are more then welcome to join us Dearka in getting the information out of him" the pink hair girl said with a somewhat wicked smirk on her face.

The Buster pilot only looked at her for a second before he nodded yes, the whole thing just sounded so much fun, that there was no way he would want to miss out on it. "Ok I will join you and Kira in your mission, to discover what Athrun was up to" he said also with a grin on his face, just as Nicol yelled out over from the Blitz that he too want it to help out.

Lacus looked between the two of them a few time. "That's great welcome on board both of you!" Lacus said, as she jumped away from Dearka and began making her way over to Kira, immediately after she got over there the two of them shared a small hug.

"I found two new recruits for our mission" she said with a big smile on her face.

Kira just smile back, as he ran his hand down through her hair. "That's good news Lacus, but we have to talk about that later, I need to get in to the Freedom" he said while giving her cheek a quick kiss, before jumping away from the floor heading up towards the Freedoms open cockpit, where he got inside the mobile suit, with his wife looking after him the entire time.

"Please be careful Kira!" she mumble quietly to herself, before she turned around and began flying towards the exit of the hangar, determined to get up on the bridge, before the battle could start.

Soon after the four teenagers was inside their mobile suits. "That was about time, I was began to think all of you had ran of in the middle of the night!" Murrue said in a slightly angry tone as she looked between the four of them.

"But never mind that, it's properly best that I tell you as quickly as possible what strategy we came up with" she said over the monitor as she began explaining everything to the four boys, that was all listening very careful to what the brown hair captain had to say.

"So the whole thing is pretty much resting on my shoulders!" Nicol said, while thinking hard about what the woman had just told him.

Murrue didn't say anything as the boy sat there obviously far away in his own thoughts, but finally after a few minutes he again looked up at the woman. "If you don't think you can handle it Nicol, we will try and come up with another idea instead" Murrue said in a serious tone, while looking straight at the green hair boy.

"No it's all right miss captain, I should be able to do it" Nicol said in a somewhat confident voice, while thinking the whole thing through one more time.

Murrue just smiled a bit at him, it was quite obvious for her that the boy was a bit nervous about the whole thing. "Please don't worry Nicol both the Freedom and Justice will be ready to back you up, if you should need it" Murrue told him in a calm tone, trying hard to get the boy to feel a little better about the entire thing.

But unfortunately didn't get much time to do that, before someone else began talking in a very loud tone. "Ok so we are clear on what Nicol, Kira and Athrun are going to do, but what about me captain?" Dearka asked in a impatience tone.

Hearing that question made Murrue look away from Nicol and over at the Buster pilot. "You will be staying back here to help the M1's guard the ships" Murrue said with a serious expression on her face.

Dearka looked a bit disappointed when he heard what he was suppose to do. "That sounds amazingly boring, but I guess someone just have to do some of the boring stuff and it might as well be me" Dearka said while leaning back in the Busters cockpit.

Murrue just watched Dearka for a few seconds, half expecting him to say something else, but when it became clear that he had nothing more to say, she turned her attention over towards Kira and Athrun.

"Now then, what about you two? Do you know what you are suppose to do, once the mission start?" The woman asked while looking between the two friends, trying hard to read by their expression, if there was anything at all they where uncertain about, but both of them looked pretty confident.

"Yes the only thing Athrun and I need to concentrate on doing, is to keeping those three Earth Alliances mobile suits away from Nicol, isn't that right miss Murrue?" Kira asked, obviously referring to those three machines that had given them so much trouble, since they had first meet them back in Orb. They had already fought them so many times, that it was getting really easy figuring out, when somebody was talking about them.

Murrue gave a short nod as reply. "Yes that's corrected Kira, so now that everybody knows the plan and what they need to do, lets get this whole thing started and not waste anymore precious time talking" the captain said in a slightly hard tone, before she looked over at Nicol. "You will be heading out, as soon as you are ready to go, do be careful out there Nicol"

"I will miss captain, thank you for your concerned" the green hair boy said, while giving the woman a grateful nod, as he began powering up the Blitz, it really didn't take all that long, before the black mobile suit left the white space ship.

As soon as Nicol was out of the Archangel he hurried activated the Mirage Colloid making the Blitz gundam completely invisible, with that done he slowly flew out of the Mendel colony. Immediately after he got outside he went to full speed, heading as fast as possible towards the big asteroid where he and Mayura had been ambush just yesterday.

Nicol really hoped that miss captain was right about this, it would truly be irritating if what he was send out here for, wasn't behind that asteroid, but where else could it be, it really did seem like the most logical place for it to hide.

One thing Nicol couldn't help but be remind of, as he was flying through the darkness of space was his mission at the space fortress Artemis, this kinda seem like the same thing, just much more dangerous, he seriously didn't want to face of against those three machines on his own. "If I do have to fight them, I hope Athrun and Kira can get out here in a hurry" the green hair teen mumble, as he began making his way around the giant asteroid.

It only took him a few minutes before he spotted what he had been looking for. "Hmm so it really was here!" he said while letting his eyes ran over the black space ship, luckily for him it wasn't moving at all and there was only two Strike Daggers out keeping guard over the ship, it was pretty clear that they where not expecting anything to happen.

"That's a big mistake on your part" Nicol said, while he began making his way to the ships engines.

When he finally got there he looked them all over trying hard to determined which one of them he should destroy first. "I really don't have the time to be picky!" he said as he aimed the Blitz right arm at the engine furthest to the left.

000000

At the same time in side the ship Natarle had just enter the bridge where Azrael immediately turned to look at her. "There you are Badgiruel! it's about bloody time you show up, what have you been doing all of this time? The Raider is already completely repaired and the idiot that's suppose to piloted it woke up a few hours ago!" the blond man shouted in a very loud tone.

Natarle didn't say anything at first she just stood there looking at him, until he was done yelling at her, but as he finally gave her the opportunity to answer him, she slowly open her mouth and was just about to say what they where waiting for, when a big explosion shook the entire ship, getting everybody on the bridge to let out a few small screams, as yet another explosion ran through the ship, forcing Natarle to grab on to her sit.

"Tell me what the heck is going ON?" the woman order loudly, as she got in to her chair.

"We can't see anything ma'am there is nothing out there!" one of the crew members answer back in an even louder tone.

Natarle just nodded a single time as she tried her best to figure out what was happening, it only took her a few seconds before the black hair woman realize what was attacking them. "It's the Blitz, there is no doubt about it, that machine is out there somewhere using it's Mirage Colloid!" Natarle yelled, as she thought hard about her previous encounters with that mobile suit.

"Captain two of our engines have already been destroyed!" someone else called out to her.

Hearing that Natarle immediately snap out of her thoughts. "Hurry up and get the ship moving before he can take out anymore of them, if he succeeded in destroying all of them we will be stranded out here!" the woman yelled, as the sound of a few smaller explosion could be heard.

"And get the rest of our mobile suits out there, we have to take him out before he does anymore damage to the ship!"

000000

Outside again Nicol was just about to shoot at the Dominion one more time, when suddenly the rest of the engines sprang to life and the ship began moving forward, seeing that Nicol didn't hesitate a second in firing one more shot at the ship, hoping to do at least a little more damage to the engines, but he missed as the black ship made a sharp turn to the right, making the shot hit the asteroid instead.

He was just about to head of after the ship, when he notice that the hangar was opening and out came first a certain green mobile suit, with the black one launching only a few seconds later, he didn't get much time to look at those two before the blue one came out from the Dominion joining up with the two others, and even true the Blitz was still invisible.

Nicol knew that this was going to be hard, the woman that was captain of this ship, did known his mobile suits weakness.

That thought had only just crossed his mind, when the ship began shooting at the place where he had fired from last, but unfortunately for them Nicol hadn't stayed at the same spot this entire time, he had been sure to move around so he wouldn't be so easy to hit.

Seeing that they couldn't find him right now, Nicol decide that he want to try and take out at least one more of the ships engines, but he hadn't even reach the ship, before it fired of a few missiles, that was coming right at the place where he was, he hurried fired of a few beams taking them out just before they could hit him.

"How did they know I was still back here!?" The green hair teenage asked loudly, as he saw the three mobile suits heading towards him.

"Of course! why the heck didn't I realize that before, it's quite obvious that I'm trying to destroy the ships engines, so where else would I be, other then behind her!" Nicol yelled, as he was force to shoot down a few more missiles, once again giving away his position, immediately after he did that the Calamity fired of both it's shoulder cannons at him.

"Damn it!" he yelled out, as he throw the Blitz to the side, just badly avoiding getting hit by the two beams.

000000

Meanwhile back on the Dominions bridge, Natarle was getting slightly impatient with her crew as they tried their best to lure out the invisible mobile suit.

"Why is it taking so long? We need to force him to stop using the Mirage Colloid, that way he will be visible and easy enough to get rid of for our three machine!" Natarle said, as the ship yet again fired of another round of missiles at the last know location of the Blitz, but there was still no clear signs of the mobile suit other then the few shots it fired out of no where.

"Captain the Freedom and Justice are coming right at us!" someone suddenly yelled loudly.

Hearing that Natarle immediately turned most of her attention away from finding the Blitz and over at the two approaching mobile suits, she was just about to yell out a few more orders when Azrael began talking next to her. "This is great! this way we wouldn't have any trouble capturing them!" the man said sounding somewhat happy about the whole thing.

Natarle only looked at him for a half second, before she slowly rolled her eyes, wondering how the hell someone could say something that stupid, he made it sound like those two mobile suits was just going to surrender and voluntarily enter the hangar, but she already knew that there was no way that it would be that easy, both of the mobile suits had already proven in the last battle that they where not something to be taken lightly.

"Do make sure to tell our pilots to keep those two away from our engines, I don't know about the rest of you, but I seriously don't feel like being trapped out here!" the woman said in a slightly angry tone, as one of the crew members immediately began telling the Forbidden, Calamity and Raider what was going on.

"And don't forget to remind those fools that I still want the Freedom and Justice intact" Azrael said with a small grin on his face, he could already imagine what great things they would find by taking those two machines apart, no matter what technology there was inside them, he was quite sure that he could somehow use it to get rid of all those disgusting Coordinators.

It was certain that none of them had much time left to live in this would.

Natarle didn't say a thing, as she sat there watching the Blue Cosmos leaders happy expression, a part of her wonder what he was thinking about, that made him so cheerful, but in the end she decide that it was properly best she didn't know.

"You really shouldn't celebrate before we actually have those mobile suits on board" Natarle said, ripping the blonde man out of his somewhat happy thoughts, where he immediately after looked over at her.

"You are right Badgiruel, that's why you should hurry up and capture them!" he said in a bossy demanding tone, which was more then enough to make Natarle glare a bit angry over at him, before she again turned attention back towards the battle.

000000

Outside Orga was doing everything he could to find the annoying black mobile suit, for some reason he was really began to hate that machine, why the hell could it just fight normal, instead of hiding like this, but as he was looking around after the Blitz something else caught his attention.

"Hey guys do you see what I see?" He asked in a creepy tone.

"Yeah this time they are finished, I don't care what Azrael is saying, when I am done with them, there wouldn't be anything left!" Clotho said also using a creepy tone, while slowly running his tongue over his somewhat dry lips, just before he took of after the Forbidden that was already heading towards the two incoming mobile suits.

But as Orga was about to join them, something was thrown very hard in to the back of his mobile suit, it only took him a few seconds to get over that, before he turned to take a look at what had just hit him, the only thing he found was a small asteroid.

"Where the hell did that come from?" He asked, but he really didn't get much time to think about it, before another one hit the side of the Calamity, when that happened he immediately realize what was going on.

"Why you sneaky little bastard, I'll teach you to throw rocks at ME!" he yelled out more angry then ever, as he fired of all the weapons on the Calamity at the next rock that was coming his way, unfortunately the only thing he actually succeed in hitting was the asteroid, that was completely destroyed, leaving not a single trace of it's existence.

"YOU can't stay invisible forever! soon or later you have to show yourself and when you do that, you are as good as dead!" Orga said, as he looked around for any more asteroids being thrown at him, he seriously didn't know why this was making him so angry, it was not like a few rocks could do any real damage to his mobile suit, but it was just the whole idea with some using rocks to fight him that made his blood boil.

While Nicol was having fun mocking and provoking the Calamity in his deadly little game.

Athrun was already busy fighting with the Forbidden, having the backpack flying around the green mobile suit, while trying to shoot the scythe out of it's right hand, but unfortunately the only thing he hit was the beam deflectors.

"Damn it! I'm seriously getting tired of those things!" the blue hair teen mumble, as fired a few more beams at the Forbidden, keeping it on the defense, while getting out the beam boomerang with the left hand.

Immediately after having the weapon ready, he throw it with full force at the green mobile suit, but just as the Forbidden lowed it's deflectors and the boomerang was about to do some serious damage to the enemy machine, it slammed out the scythe and gave the throwing weapon a very hard blow, knocking it completely away before it could really do anything.

Seeing that Athrun hurried got the beam staff ready, and charge full speed at the green mobile suit, that was already coming towards him with the same great haste, holding on to it's scythe with both hands, just as the two of them where close enough to each other, they hurried slammed out their weapons at the opponent in front of them, the scythe hitting the Justice shield.

But as that happened Athrun tried to stick the beam staff directly through the green mobile suits cockpit, but he missed as it hurried back away from him where it immediately fired of it's plasma cannon at him, which made Athrun quickly evade to the side so the red beam flew right past him.

Then he again flew towards the green machine while the backpack came in from the left side, but as it fired of both beam cannons at the Forbidden.

The mobile suit turned and use both beam deflectors to avoid getting hit by the two beams, but as it was doing that Athrun quickly pulled out his beam rifle and fired a few shoots at the back of the Forbidden, but they also missed when the scythe swinging mobile suit flew straight up and away from the shot.

Seeing that the blue hair teenage didn't waste a second in getting the backpack to landed where it belong on the Justice, before he took of after the Forbidden shooting the beam rifle at it this entire time.

Meanwhile not far away Kira was trying to take down the Raider that was flying around him in it's Flight mode, shooting at him every time there was an opportunity to do so, but Kira made sure to either evade the shoots or let the shield take them.

One thing Kira had quickly notice, almost immediately after he began fighting with the black mobile suit, was that whoever was inside it had change his tactics since the last time he fought him, not even once since the battle started had the enemy machine been over in it's mobile suit mode.

And that of course meant that it was very difficult to hit, as it kept on moving around no matter how much he shoot after it.

"Damn there is absolute no way I'm going to hit it like this" he mumbled in a slightly angry tone, as both plasma cannons flip over the Freedoms shoulders where they of course fired the usual two red beams, after the fast moving mobile suit, but just as the shoots was about to destroy both wings on the black machine, it quickly roll to the side evading both of the shoots, while firing back all of the weapons it had in it's Flight mode.

Kira hurried got in between a few of the shoots, while using the beam rifle to make sure that the black machine couldn't get to close to him, after forcing it to change direction, he immediately fired both rail cannons at it, making the enemy mobile suit evade quickly to the side, so the only thing he actually succeeded in hitting was the rest of an old Reconnaissance type GINN, that seemed like to have seen a very tough time, before it end up being destroyed here.

Not that Kira was paying much attention to that, he was already flying full speed towards the Raider, with the right beam saber out ready to strike, but as he got close enough and was about to use the weapon on the other machine, it hurried took of in another direction, seeing that Kira immediately fired the two machine guns that was in the Freedoms head, this time actually succeeding in making a few of the shoots hit their target.

Which apparently was more then enough to provoke the guy in the Raider to finally transformed in to mobile suit mode, where it immediately throw of the mace directly at him, while at the same time shooting of the cannon it had in it's mouth.

Kira quickly evade the red beam, while using the shield to knock the round weapon away, before it could make contact with the Freedom, but that did not stop the guy in the Raider from throwing the weapon at him once more.

But it did not connect this time either, as Kira flew straight up and over the mace while shooting of the beam rifle after the black mobile suit, that respond with the weapon on the right arm.

000000

Meanwhile on a certain mask mans Nazca class, someone was enjoying all the pretty lights that was coming from the fighting mobile suits. "This was not the way I picture the battle to start again, I figure that it would have been the Earth Forces that fired the first shot, not the Legged ship and the other people with her" Rau said sounding a bit like, it was bothering him, that he hadn't been right about that.

"So what are we going to do sir?" Ades asked from behind the blonde man, making Rau take a short glance back at him, before he again turned his attention back towards the bright light in the distance, where he wondered a few seconds about who the winner would be, but in the end he decide that it didn't really matter all that much, whoever won today would still have to die at some point in the near future.

"What is the Eternal and the Legged ship doing?" He asked in a somewhat calm tone, that made it seem like he wasn't very interested in knowing the answer, as he continued looking out of the window like nothing was going on.

"It's hard to say sir, but it looks like all three ships are getting ready to leave!" someone told him in a loud tone.

Rau got a small frown on his face, as he stood there thinking about what the crew member had just told him, it didn't really surprise him that they where trying to get away from here, it was the only logical thing for them to do, now that they where attacking the black Legged ship. "It is as I thought" he spoke in a quiet voice, as he finally looked away from the window and back at Ades.

"Please tell the other ships to get their mobile suits ready for combat, we will be attacking the Eternal, as soon as it gets out of the colony" Rau said with a small grin on his face.

Ades only looked at the mask man for a few seconds, this was properly one of those things he would never learn to understand about the commander, how he could always stay so calm no matter what was going on. "Yes sir, but will we only be attacking the Eternal sir?" He asked, trying to sound just as calm and down the earth as the mask man, which he only half succeed in.

Rau just smiled a bit at him, as he stood there thinking about the question. "It is what we where send out here for, but if we somehow take out the Legged ship in the process, then I think that would be something to celebrate, but our main target is the Eternal, just think about how many traitors that's on that ship" Rau said, while letting his eyes ran over the crew.

Where he quickly notice that most of them got a slightly angry expression on their faces, when he began talking about how the pink space ship and her crew had betrayed Zaft.

"You are right sir we have to stop them, can't let them get away with something like that!" someone yelled loudly, which got the rest of the crew gather on the bridge to let out a small cheer.

"Now then, if there is no more questions, lets go mess up their little escape attempt, and make the people on the Eternal regret what they have done, by sending them on a little trip to hell" Rau said in a creepy tone and with a wicked smile on his face, once the crew was done with their cheering.

000000

At the same time three different colour ships was leaving the Mendel colony, the Archangel first followed closely by the two other ships. "How is the battle going?" Murrue asked loudly while taking a small glance back at Miriallia.

"It's hard to say from all the way back here, but it seems like everything is all right, both the Freedom and Justice are busy fighting with two of the Earth Alliances gundams, but I can't really tell what the third one is doing, it seems like it's searching for something, properly the Blitz" the brown hair girl said, before taking a deep breath.

Murrue just nodded a single time in understanding, before she again looked back out of the window. "What about the Zaft forces how are they reacting to all of this?" She asked even true she was quite certain that she already knew the answer to her question.

"Lets see, there is no movement yet! No wait the two Laurasia Class are launching GINNs, while the Nazca Class are sending out an unknown type of mobile suits!" the girl said in a very serious tone.

Hearing that a thoughtful look came over Murrue's face. "Hmm Mu did mention yesterday that Creuset was using a new type of machine, that was more powerful then the normal GINN, so make sure that they don't get a lock on us, and try your best to take out as many of them as possible, so the M1 Astray don't have to fight them all, and hurry up and get the Buster out there!" the captain order in a loud tone, as the crew began getting the weapons and everything else on the ship ready for combat.

While they where doing that Miriallia was talking with Dearka about what he need to do out there, even true she didn't show it, she was still very concerned about the boy in the Buster, she really didn't want to lose another person she cared about. "Ok Dearka do you know what you have to do?" She asked while looking in to his eyes.

"Yes Mir, I have to defend you guys and the two other ships. I really wish I could say that this was going to be a piece of cake, but when it's Creuset we are talking about you never knows what's going to happened, so please do me a favour and keep you eyes open captain!" Dearka warn in a voice, that left no doubt that he was very serious about this entire thing.

Murrue felt a small smile ran over her lips, at the boys concerned, before she again turned serious. "Mu told me almost the same thing Dearka, now hurry up and get out there, the Kusanagi is already launching it's Astrays, but they are really outnumber against all the Zaft mobile suits out there!" the brown hair woman told him, only to yelled out a second later for the Valiants to be fired.

Immediately after that Dearka again began talking. "Just let me at them captain!" the boy said in a determined tone, just as the Buster was moved over to the catapult.

Not much later the gundam flew full speed forward and left the Archangel before anything else could happened, just as soon as he got outside he quickly activate the Phase Shift armor, and put the two cannons together where he shoot it of, straight at a GuAIZ that was coming directly at him, destroying the green Zaft mobile suit completely.

It only took about a minute before he was attacked again, this time by two GINNs and a single one of the new units, he hurried evade in between a few shoots from the mobile suits, but he really didn't want to waste to much time fighting those machine, he had to keep guard over the ships and make sure that they where not in any

serious danger.

All of them had to get out of here he was going to make sure of that, with that decision made he hurried shoot of both cannons taking out the two GINNs that for some reason was stupid enough to attack him from the front.

The GuAIZ however was a bit more cautious about attacking him, he kept trying to get behind him, as Dearka tried his best to take out that machine as quickly as possible, while doing that he suddenly notice that a great deal of the enemy mobile suits, where heading directly for a certain pink space ship.

"Captain! it's obvious that the Eternal is their target!" the Buster pilot called out loudly, as he quickly shoot down one of the GINNs that was carrying heavy weapon, just as it tried to get past him.

But unfortunately he did not get the time to take out any more of them, before he again was attacked by the very same GuAIZ that he had already been fighting before. "Why don't you get lost you bastard! Can't you see I'm working here?!" Dearka asked loudly while aiming the cannon after the green mobile suit, finally there was a small pause in all it's flying around him.

Which Dearka immediately took advantage of by firing the big beam cannon straight after the mobile suit, it tried to get out of the way, but the boy hurried pulled the cannon apart again and fired it once more, this time succeeding in taking the mobile suit out, happy with the resolute he quickly turned around and took of towards the Eternal.

Determined to help the M1's defend the ship before anything could happen to it.

000000

Back on the Vesalius, Rau had just enter the ships hangar where Mina came running over to him. "Hello Mina, are you ready to head out there and give our little key to some of those nice people out there that could really use it?" He asked in a gentle tone, as he reached up and softly rubbed her head in a kind way.

Which made her jump away from him just a bit, she was still slightly afraid of him after what she had witness yesterday, the sight of him destroying his own room, nearly scare her to death. "Yes my...my lord I'm ready to deliver the key!" she said trying to sound more determined and brave than she actually was.

Seeing her act this way, the smile on Rau's face got a little bigger, he could of course easily tell that the whole thing was a show to look brave, but he truly didn't care how brave she tried to look in front of him, just as long she succeed in giving the key over to the right people then everything else didn't really matter.

"Good now hurry up and get to work Mina, time is short" he said, as he rub her head one more time, before he began making his way over to the other white GuAIZ they had brought along back from the Plants, it didn't take long before the mask man was in side the mobile suit getting ready to leave the Vesalius.

Mina didn't say a thing, as she stood there watching the white mobile suit being launched from the ship, when the GuAIZ was finally gone, a thoughtful look came over her face, as she tried to figure out if this was really the right thing to do, she truly had no idea what was on this strange key just that she was told that it would bring peace to the world, and that she need to give it to someone from the Earth Forces, but was that really right, could such a small thing really stop all of this.

"I have to belive what my lord tells me, it just have to be true" she mumbled while making her way over to the almost completely black GINN that was in the hangar.

Her lord had gotten this mobile suit made especially for her, making sure that machine had an OS from one of the Earth Alliance Strike Daggers and she had already used a lot of time training herself in learning how to use this machine, and there was no way she want to let that go to waste.

She need to do this no matter what.

It only took a few minutes before she was inside the mobile suit starting it up. "I just need to go over to that black Archangel and give them this!" she said to herself as she bend down and picked up the escape pod that was standing on the floor.

After making sure that the pod was secure in the GINNs hands, she called the bridge to tell them that she was ready to head out, after being told that she could leave, she got the GINN over on the catapult, where it just took a few seconds before she was send out in to the darkness, that she up until now had only been able to see through the small window in her room.

The first thing Mina did when she got out of the Vesalius was to take a quick look around herself, this whole thing was so new to her, the only other times she had actually piloted something was when she was using the simulator that had been on the Vesalius, but that had never been real.

The thought about actually being in a real battle did scared her more than anything else, but when her eyes land on a certain white machine, just as it destroyed a single M1 Astray that apparently got in his way.

Seeing that Mina felt a determined look came over her face, if her lord was fighting so hard, the lease she could do was deliver this thing to the Earth Force that was all she had to do, it wasn't really that difficult, with that decision made she hurried activate the Mirage Colloid that was installed in her GINN, immediately after that she began making her way towards the black Legged ship she could see in the distance.

000000

As Mina was heading for the Dominion with the escape pod, Dearka had just finished taking out two of the GINNs that had been attacking the Eternal.

"Damn why are they only going for the Eternal?" Asagi asked, while firing her beam rifle two times in to the back of a GuAIZ that had just destroyed another one of the M1's that had been protecting the pink space ship.

"Maybe because it use to be a Zaft ship, so they want to get rid of it so it can't be used against them!" Juri answer in a angry tone, just as she let the shield take one single shoot that was fired at her, while using her own rifle to try and take out the GINN that apparently had choice her for it's target.

But she really didn't get much time to worry about it, when suddenly a beam flew in and destroyed the weapon just as it was about to shoot at her one more time, seeing that Juri hurried aimed her rifle at the machine and shoot it one time directly at the place where the cockpit was located on the mobile suit, after getting rid of that threat she noticed the Buster coming over beside her.

"Thank you for helping me Dearka!" she said, as she began shooting at another GINN that was approaching them.

"You are welcome, always happy to help!" Dearka said, as he fired both of the cannons on the Buster, taking down a few missiles that was heading for the Eternal, but while he was doing that, he suddenly notice a white mobile suit flying around mostly by itself shooting a few times at every M1 Astrays that was getting to close to it.

There was no doubt in the boys mind who was inside that machine, it had to be his old commander. "Why isn't he fighting seriously, it's almost like he is just watching whole thing, enjoying whatever is going on around him!" Dearka said to himself a bit angry, as he saw the GuAIZ began shooting at a single M1 that was trying to get close enough to take it out, but it quickly change direction when one of the shoots hit the right leg.

After seeing the man fight a few times in the past, Deaka could easily tell that for some reason the man was holding back, and the big question in Dearka's mind was why, why wasn't he doing everything possible to whip them out.

"Hmm I might as well go ask him!" the boy spoke in a very determined voice, before he took of full speed towards the white mobile suit.

Rau couldn't help but let out a small laugh, as he destroyed yet another one of the Orb force mobile suits, everything was just so perfect right now, it was such a great thing being able to see all of those people fighting and killing each other like this, it really made him look forward to what he had planed for the future.

Where he knew that even more people would be trying to kill each other, but just as the mask man was about to let out an even bigger laugh a beam came flying right at him.

He hurried evade to the side and looked over at where the shoot had been coming from, only to see the Buster gundam approaching him with great speed, he did however not really get much time to look at it, before it fired another shoot at him, again forcing him to move quickly out of the way, while shooting of his beam rifle at the machine.

"I'm not going down that easy you evil bastard!" sounded a familiar voice over the radio.

"Ahhh Elsman, I'm so happy to see that you actually survived the whole mess at Alaska, it really put my heart at ease seeing you again!" Rau said not doing a thing to hide that he was being sarcastic.

Dearka didn't say anything he just gave his lower lip a very hard bite, while making sure not to move his eyes away from the white mobile suit.

"Yeah I can pretty much guess, how happy you are that I'm alive, you tried to have me killed back at Alaska, and not just me, what about all those other innocent people back there!? Why the hell didn't you warn us!? You knew it was going to happen, why didn't you tell anybody about it!? You crazy bastard!" Dearka asked loudly, while he got an even more angry expression on his face, as he continued glaring with as much hate he could manage at the white machine in front of him, with out losing his temper.

Rau couldn't help but smile as he sat there watching the Buster, while thinking about what the former member of his team had just said to him. It was already quite clear back at the plants that Dearka Elsman was a traitor and that he should be killed on sight.

But Rau really didn't care much about that, he had already tried to get the boy killed once already, and that was before he had even been branded as a traitor, now however it really didn't matter all that much if he was alive or not, as long as the Buster pilot stayed out of his way, Rau had nothing against letting him ran of, the boy could always die at some other time.

But as Rau was thinking about all of that, Dearka apparently lost the last of his patience. "Answer me already you stupid idiot!" the boy yelled loudly, while moving both of the cannons in a threatening way.

"Ok if it's so important to you Dearka, I will tell you why I didn't warn anybody, it's actually quite simple, the reason I didn't say anything is because I want all of those people there to die!" Rau said, while laughing loudly about the entire thing.

Those words and the laughing, was more then enough to make Dearka lose the last bit of the control he had on his temper. "What kind of cold blooded demon are you!? How the hell can you laugh at something like THIS!" Dearka shout, so loud that his ears was actually hurting a bit.

But a quick shook with his head was enough to get ride of it, he really didn't have the time to worry about something that trivial, he had to take this guy out before he could do any more damage to whatever he was close to, there was no way this guy was going to live after today.

"I'm surely going to kill you commander, this will be the end of you!" Dearka threaten in a small tone, still not looking away from the white mobile suit, as he put the weapons together once again, but just as he was about to shoot of the cannon at the mask man, he could hear him laughing at what he had just said.

"You sound just like Mu and he would have been dead now, if little Kira hadn't interfere and saved his hide, and I don't really see anybody around here that can help you Dearka, you are completely alone" Rau said in a very cold voice.

That made a small shiver ran down Dearka's spine. "Well if I'm going to die, then I'm taking you with me!" Dearka yelled out, just as he fired of all the missiles that was on the Buster at his former commander.

But none of them got even close enough to do any damage to the GuAIZ, as Rau either moved out of their way or shoot them down, seeing that Dearka quickly fired of the big cannon after the enemy, but the mask man just dropped down under the beam while shooting of his beam rifle at the Buster gundam.

Dearka hadn't been fighting with the mask man for long, when he saw a big explosion nearby, fearing a half second that something had happened to one of the ships he quickly turned around.

Where his worries immediately left him when he notice that it was one of the Laurasia Class that had just been destroyed by a combined attack by the Eternal and the Kusanagi, he did however not get the chance to see how the Archangel was holding up, before the foot of a certain white GuAIZ was slammed full speed in to the back of the Buster.

"I do admit, that I thought one of the first thing you learned at the academy, was to never leave your back turned towards an opponent, some not so nice people might take advantage of something like that Dearka!" Rau's told him, sounding almost like he expected the boy to actually follow his advise.

Dearka however just got an even more angry expression on his face, as he finally got his mobile suit to stop shaking. "Shut up you crazy son of a bitch! you are not the boss of me!" the boy cursed loudly, as he shoot of both of the cannons after the provoking man, that somehow got in between the two beam while heading right for him.

Seeing that Dearka hurried fired the weapons at him one more time, before he took of away from the madman.

He had know ever since he got in to this mobile suit the first time, that fighting in close combat was the Buster main weakness, so it was certainly a good idea to keep his distance from the mask man, that was already chasing full speed after him.

000000

Meanwhile Mina was slowly making her way over to the Calamity, at first she had planed on giving the pod to the black mobile suit, but when she saw how violently it was fighting with the Freedom she had immediately change her mind, there was just no way she want to get close to that machine.

If she actually did try something like that she was completely certain that she would be killed.

And it was almost the same story with the green one, just one look at that mobile suit was more then enough for Mina to tell, that it was fighting even more insanely than the Raider.

Which meant that there was only the blue one left, but even true she really want to be done with this, she was still approaching the Calamity with a bit of hesitation, the way that mobile suit was acting did make her feel a bit nervous, it was like it was just shooting blindly around it self, and she knew she had to be careful when she got in to the range of it's weapon, there was no telling what this machine could do to her.

"Maybe it's best to tell him that I have something for him" she said, while again looking down at the pod, finally after about a minute, she nodded slowly to herself.

"Yes I will do that, if he knows I'm coming then he wouldn't shoot me down by accident" she said trying her best to decide if this really was a good idea, a small part of her really want to run away and hide somewhere.

But just after that thought had ran through her head, the alarm inside the cockpit began ringing loudly, she hurried took a look around herself to try and find the problem, she didn't have to search for long before she saw the black mobile suit coming right at her, followed by the Freedom that was shooting at it with it's beam rifle.

Seeing that Mina couldn't help but let out a big scream, she was almost completely sure that one of them would fly in to her, but by some small miracle the Raider flew right over her and took of in another direction.

Which made the Freedom quickly turn around and shoot of it's two plasma cannons after the black machine, that evade both of the beams, then transformed in to mobile suit mode, where it immediately began shooting at the Freedom with all the weapons it had in this mode, but the white mobile suit made sure to use it's shield to defend itself, while firing the rifle back after the enemy machine.

Luckily for Mina they didn't come anywhere near her again, they where both far to busy trying to kill each other, in any possible way they could think of.

And it was quite obvious for the nervous black hair girl, that if she somehow got trap in between those two mobile suits, she would be dead in just a few seconds, that was when she saw the Raider transformed once again in to it's flight mode, where it took of full speed in another direction away from her, with the Freedom right behind it.

With those two heading of away from her, she could not help but let out a very big sigh of relief.

Even true none of the two mobile suits could see her, it still made her shake all over, when she thought about how close the Raider had been to fly in to her, just that thought alone was more then enough to make her want to squeeze down at the bottom of her mobile suit, and just sit there and wait, until the battle was be over.

She truly didn't want to be here, she want to be back home, she want to be where she belong, but where was that exactly, her entire family had already been killed at the start of this war.

The only person she had left was Lord Creuset and he had said that all of this fighting would be over, once she gave the Earth Forces this thing, with that decision made, she deactivate the Mirage Colloid and continued making her way over towards the blue mobile suit, while trying to get in contact with the machine, it didn't take long before she heard the pilot talk loudly with himself.

000000

"Where the hell are you, you little creep, stop hiding and show yourself!" Orga yelled out, while he continued looking around after the Blitz, but as he was doing that something else caught attention, a lonely GINN was heading right for him.

Just the sight of that machine, made a small smile ran over his lips, maybe he couldn't find that irritating black mobile suit, but this would be a good thing to take some of his anger out on, he was just about to shoot it when a voice called out for him to wait.

"What is it? I don't have all day, there are many people gather here, that I need to kill!" he said in a cold tone, as he again took a look around after the Blitz, but there was still no sign of that machine.

"I....I got something for you...." a nervous voice said, as the GINN showed him the escape pod it had in it's hands.

Orga didn't say anything, as he looked at the pod, why the hell would he want something like that, he was in the middle of a battle, there was no need for such a useless thing. "Wow thank you, but it's not really my birthday, so I think I'll just kill you instead!" he said, as he aimed both beams cannons at the black mobile suit.

"NO...no...I have to give it to someone from the Earth Forces, so please take it!" the girl said, while a big sob ran through her body, it was obvious that she was just about ready to go in to a panic.

"Hmm I don't really want to, but maybe I will change my mind if you tell me what it is" Orga demand, as he again looked at the pod, he really didn't understand why such a thing was so important, so he really hoped for the girls sake that she had a good explanation.

It didn't take long for the girl to tell him everything, she knew about what was inside the pod. "So you are saying that thing is going to end the war, that doesn't sound all that fun, I much rather the war continues, that way I can keep killing people as long as my heart desires it" he explained, while giving the GINN a hard kick just under the pod.

"You have to do a little better girly, if you had said it was some kind of really powerful weapon, I would have taken it back without any hesitation, but who the hell cares about a dumb key, it's no use when we are talking about getting ride of people that are in your way, kind like you are now. So tell me girly do you have any last words before I kill you?" The Calamity pilot asked in a cold tone, while giving the GINN another hard kick, this was actually getting fun, because that whining girl didn't even try to fight back.

He was just about to give it a third kick when he notice that his mobile suit was almost out of power, and when he thought about it he realized just how much he had been using the weapons on the Calamity in trying to find the Blitz.

"I can't stay out here much longer" he mumbled to himself, just as the girl called out that she really didn't know what exactly this key thing was, and that it just might be a weapon like he want, after looking at her a bit more he slowly reached forward so the girl could put the pod down in the Calamitys right hand.

"Hurry the hell up girly, I don't want to waste my whole day out here!" he said, as the girl moved over and place the escape pod in the out stretched blue hand.

After studied it very careful a few seconds, he again looked over at the GINN. "Now get lost, I don't feel like looking at you any longer!" Orga said loudly while using the beam cannons to show that he was serious about this.

"Ok thank you!" the girl said in a shaking tone, as she quickly turned around and flew full speed away from him.

Orga on the other hand just smiled, as he watched the GINN leave, he really didn't like that girl she was so weak, and if there was one thing Orga truly hated it was weak people, they had the tendency to get in the way when you where searching for a stronger opponent.

"No girl, thank you!" he mumble, while aiming the beam cannons at the back of the GINN, he was just about to press down on the button, to kill the retreating girl, when suddenly the mobile suit disappeared from his sight.

"What!? Ahhh Damn it! her machine has the same kind of system as that annoying black one I have been trying to find all of this time, if I had know her machine could do the same thing, I would have forced her to tell me how I could find, that other little coward. But I guess there is no use whining about that now, I better hurry and get this piece of junk back to the ship, I most admit I'm a slightly curious about what it actually is" he said, while looking at the pud over one more time, before he turned around and began flying back towards the Dominion.

000000

At the same time Kira and Athrun was still fighting with the Forbidden and Raider, both of them in seed mode. "Kira I don't think we can stay out here much longer, we need to head back and help out the ships!" Athrun yelled in a serious tone, while using the backpack to knock the Raiders mace completely of course by sending it in to the cable of the round weapon, making it fly so far past him that it was hard to believe that it had actually been aimed at him to began with.

After avoid nearly getting hit by the mace one more time, he immediately began shooting of the beam rifle at the black mobile suit, while the backpack got back on the Justice.

"Trust me Athrun I know, but it's not like we can just leave Nicol out here by himself, our mission was to make sure that he got safely back to the Archangel, but I'm seriously began to wonder what he is doing right now!" Kira said, as he quickly duck under the scythe from the Forbidden, while pulling out the beam saber where he slammed the weapon right out after the green mobile suit, that defend itself with it's beam deflectors making it so that it didn't really take any damage.

After that it didn't waste a second in backing away from him, where it hurried shoot of it's plasma cannon at him, forcing Kira to evade to the side so his mobile suit was up side down, when that happened he quickly shoot of his two own plasma cannons, at the Forbidden making it rely on it's deflectors to avoid getting any serious damage.

"You are right Kira, I'm just getting really worried about him, we haven't seen any signs of the Blitz since we got out here, you don't think something happened to him before we got here do you?" Athrun asked, as lowed the shield just after it had been hit by a single red beam that the Raider had fired from it's mouth, but he really didn't get any time to slack of, because that damn mace was already heading for him one more time.

"Damn you!" the blue hair teenage yelled, as he fired the two beam cannons on the backpack after the Raider, that just badly avoided getting hit by the two beams.

It was just about the same time that the Blitz suddenly show up close by. "Hey guys! I don't know about you but I'm done out here, and the Blitz is almost completely out of power!" Nicol said, as he watched Athrun and Kira fight the two enemy machines.

It really was impressive the way they where handling them self in this fight, it somehow made him wish that the Blitz was just a tiny bit more powerful, but that made him think about something Mayura had said to him the first time he had meet her, that the whole Mirage Colloid thing was so cool, and that she really want something like that in her M1 Astray.

He did however not get much time to think about it before Athrun called out to him. "That was about time Nicol what have you been doing for so long? We where almost began to think that you have decide to stay as a permanent resident out here!" Athrun said, while giving the mace a very hard kick with the right leg, just before it could hit the Justice.

"I'm truly sorry Athrun that it took so long, but I was making sure to keep the Calamity busy while you two where fighting, and I was just about to head over here when I saw a GINN give the Calamity a strange looking escape pod, I don't know what it was, but I found the whole thing very strange, whatever was inside that thing, I'm sure that it was of great importance!" Nicol said, as he looked over at the black space ship that was still some distance away from them.

It didn't really take that big of a genius to see that the ship wasn't moving nearly as fast as the last time it had been in battle with them, that of course meant that it could not interfere while their ships was leaving this area, the only thing that made this entire battle drag out was the Zaft force that was trying their best in stopping the three different colour ships.

"Well it's not like we can really do anything about it now, so lets hurry and get over to the ships, I don't want to stay out here any longer then necessary!" Kira said, while shooting of all the weapons the Freedom had at the two incoming mobile suits, forcing the Raider to evade and the Forbidden to use it's beam deflectors again.

After that all three of them turned around and flew full speed away from the two enemy mobile suits.

000000

After avoiding getting hit by the Freedoms rain of beams, Clotho was just about to attack the red mobile suit one more time, when he notice that all three enemy machine was retreating. "HA! those cowards are running away, lets hurry after them Shani, before they get to far!" Clotho yelled and was just about to take of after the three mobile suits.

Shani on the other hand didn't say a thing he just turned around and began making his way back to the Dominion. "Hey Shani where are you going? If we don't get after them soon, they are going to get away!" Clotho called out in a very impatient tone, while still looking after the three machines.

Shani however just took a small glance back at him, where he roll his eyes a single time, before he continued on his way towards the Dominion.

"You can go after them if you want to, but my mobile suit is quite low on power and I'm guessing yours is too, so if you really want to keep fighting with them, then rest in peace Clotho, don't expect me to show up at your funeral" Shani said in a very creepy tone that could properly get even the most none caring person to feel sick.

Clotho didn't reply as he sat there looking after the Forbidden with a very angry expression on his face, just thinking about what the green hair bastard had said to him, was more the enough to make him want to beat the crap out of Shani.

He was just about to take of after the Forbidden, to give Shani what he truly deserve when suddenly his mobile suit lost the last of it's power.

"Damn it!" He yelled loudly, as he slammed both of his hands down in the controls, while looking back after the Freedom and Justice, he could just barely see them any longer, why was it that his machines was already in need of a recharge, when those two could continue fight for so much longer, was that the reason why Azrael want them.

"Ahhh who cares about that anywhere, I'm going back to the ship!" he muttered while looking a bit more at the fighting he could see in the distance, then he turned and began flying slowly back towards the Dominion, clearly not in a big hurry.

It was not like he was looking forward to whatever punishment, that would be given to them, for failing in getting their hands on those two mobile suits.

But it was not like there had been many opportunities to capture them, they had been force to stay on the defense most of the battle, but Clotho already knew that such a simple detail, didn't really matter all that much to someone like Azrael, they would always be punished somehow if things didn't go as that idiot wanted.

000000

"Captain! Kira and Athrun is almost all the way back here with Nicol, but the Blitz is completely out of power and that means that it could be dangerous for him to continue staying out there, so would properly be best if we hurry up and get him inside one of the ships before anything can happen to him!" Miriallia yelled clearly a bit concerned about her green hair friend in the now grey mobile suit.

Hearing that Murrue immediately order the ship to be brought to a hold so he could get on board. "Make sure to cover him and try keeping the enemy mobile suits away from the open hangar, we don't want anything else other then the Blitz to land here!" Murrue said, as she hurried took a deep breath before she, asked how the other two ships was handling the situation.

"They both looks like they are ok! the M1's are doing a amazing job keeping the Zaft mobile suits away from the Eternal!" Dalida explained loudly.

Just as Sai cut in to tell that two of the GuAIZ was heading for the Blitz that was just about to enter the hangar, unfortunately for them, they didn't even get the chance to close to the grey mobile suit, as Kira quickly shoot the head of one of them and the right arm on the other one forcing them to retreat, before they could even fire a single shoot at the Blitz.

"We got the Blitz on board captain!" Miriallia said as the hangar door on the ship was shut once again.

"That's good, everything is going as we planed it, but there is one thing that is bothering me, where is the Buster? It's been sometime now since we last heard anything from Dearka!" Murrue said, while taking a small glance back at Miriallia.

The captain hadn't been blind from seeing how much time the young woman was spending with the Buster pilot, it was obvious that the two of them where getting close, and she truly didn't want to see the girl lost one more person she cared about, and Dearka had been doing a very good job in helping Miriallia to began getting over Tolle.

"Just a sec captain! Ahhh there it is, he is fighting really far behind against a white one of those new mobile suit!" Dalida said, as the Buster came up on the main screen just as it put it's two weapons together and fired a single time after the machine it was fighting.

But the GuAIZ just flew somewhat calmly over the beam and began shooting back with it's own rifle, one of the shoots hitting the Busters right leg.

Seeing that, Miriallia could not help but call out after the boy in the machine. "Dearka!" she almost screamed, as they saw the GuAIZ fly in and give the Buster a hard kick right in the middle of it's face, obviously doing some serious damage to the machine.

"Quickly before he gets killed, tell Athrun to go out there and help him, and have Kira deal with the rest of the Zaft mobile suits, so we can get out of here!" Murrue yelled loudly, as they saw Dearka try and get some distance between himself and the GuAIZ.

"It has to be Rau La Creuset, I don't believe any normal Zaft pilot can fight the way he does!" she mutter, while thinking about what kinda state the mask man had put her boyfriend in yesterday, and she really didn't want to see Dearka end up the same way, but she however not get much time to think about that, when suddenly someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Captain the Vesalius is coming right at us together with the last of the Laurasia Class!" Sai yelled as the screen switch away from the Buster and over to the two space ship that was coming directly at them.

"Ok get the Lohengrins ready and target the Vesalius, we are going to give Creuset are serious blow by destroying his flagship and ask the other ships to take care of the Laurasia Class we don't want it to interfere when we shoot at the Vesalius" Murrue order, not once looking away from the still approaching Nazca Class.

000000

Back outside Kira was already using the target lock system to shoot of the heads and arms of the closed mobile suits, after that he turned around and fired the rail cannons at the Laurasia Class, destroying some of the weapon on top of the ship so it couldn't be used against them, while the Eternal and Kusanagi continued flying straight at the green space ship, shooting of whatever weapon was ready to be fired.

Kira unfortunately didn't get much time to help the ships, before he was attack by three GuAIZs and a single GINN that apparently thought they where powerful enough, to take him out, but the teenage quickly pulled out the beam saber and flew directly at the incoming mobile suits evading in an out between the beams they where firing at him.

Immediately after he got close enough to them, he cut first both arms of one of the GuAIZ, then turned and removed the head from the next one, while shooting of the machine guns at the GINN destroying the weapon it was holding on to, after that he grab the beam rifle again and fired a single shoot at the last GuAIZ, satisfy with the result he quickly took of, to again help out the ships.

At the same time Athrun was flying full speed towards the smaller battle he could see in the distance, it was obvious that Dearka was having a very difficult time handling that machine he was fighting with right now.

That was even further proven when the GuAIZ flew in and gave the Buster another kick, this time where the cockpit was located on the mobile suit, sending the Buster spinning away from the GuAIZ, that slowly lift it's beam rifle and aimed the weapon right at the Busters cockpit, and not even a second later a single green shot left the weapon, heading straight for the Buster gundam.

But just as the beam was about to hit the machine, the backpack of the Justice flew in and took the shoot instead of Dearka.

"No you don't Creuset you are not killing Dearka while I'm here!" Athrun yelled loudly, as he fired a shoot directly after the white GuAIZ, while looking down at the Buster that was right in front of him.

"Dearka are you all right in there?" Athrun asked in a very worried tone, but there was no answer from the boy inside the mobile suit.

"Ahhh no answer what a shame, it's looks like he is already dead, that would certainly make some people back home verrry happy, when I tell them that one of the traitors is out of the way, so now there is just you and Nicol left, isn't that a sad thought?" Rau asked in a creepy tone.

Athrun however didn't say anything, as he slowly reached out with both hands and took a hold on the Buster, gently moving the mobile suit around himself.

So he was directly in front of it, that way he could better protect Dearka, there was no telling if he was dead in there or just unconscious, but he seriously hoped for the later, he really didn't want to lose anymore friends.

After making sure that the Buster was hidden safely behind him, he again looked up at his former commander mobile suit. "You are dead Creuset" the angry blue hair teenage said, as he fired of all three beam weapons on the Justice after the mask man, forcing him to evade out of the way just before they could hit him.

Seeing that Athrun quickly fired a new round of beams at him.

But somehow Rau succeed in avoiding getting hit by those as well, while shooting of his own beam rifle at the Justice, when he did that Athrun immediately got the shield up to defend himself, while aiming the beam rifle after the mask man.

Shooting after him every time it seemed like he had a lock on the white mobile suit, but even true he was doing all of that, he still couldn't get in a clear hit on the psychopath, because he did not want to move to far away from the Buster.

Athrun was completely sure that if he did that, Rau wouldn't hesitate a second in attacking Dearka that still hadn't shown any sign of life, and even in a mobile suit as powerful as the Justice, it was still very hard thing hitting a moving target, while not moving around yourself.

The two of them continued playing this dangerous little game for a few minutes, until finally Athrun shoot of the beam rifle at one place and the two shoulder cannons at another.

This time it actually seemed like the two last shoots was going to hit the mask man, but unfortunately something they couldn't see got in the way and took the shoots, just as they where about to make contact with the GuAIZ.

It only took a few small seconds before they could see what had just saved Rau La Creuset life, it was an almost completely black GINN that had been using Mirage Colloid when it flew in between Rau and the beams.

"Ahhh Mina you where useful to the bitter end!" Rau said while laughing loudly, about how foolish the black hair girl had been this entire time, not once had she realize that he had been using her all of this time, she really had been the perfect tool in helping out with his little scheme.

"What's going on? Where did that one come from?" Athrun asked, truly shocked and in disbelief that someone would sacrifice their life to save that bastard, and even more when he realize that Rau was just laughing at the pure person, that had just saved him.

"What the heck is wrong with this man?" Athrun mumble, as he got ready to once again attacking the cold heart laughing bastard, but just as he was about to fire the first shoot, a big red glow from the Archangel show that the ship was firing it's Lohengrins obviously hitting something that immediately began to blow up, and even true it had been sometime since he had last been on the ship.

Athrun slowly lift his hand and saluted the Vesalius as the ship explode, but he really didn't get much time to think about before he heard the commander of that ship began talking again.

"So I lose both Mina and the Vesalius well that really makes me sad, but if we are done with our fighting Athrun, I think I'll be going now, if you want me to I will say hello to your father from you" Rau said sounding like he really didn't care that his flagship had just been destroyed.

That made Athrun even more angry at the mask man, he had no doubt now that he despised his former commander more then most else, but he had still respected captain Ades and the other crew members on board the ship, so in his eyes this was far from a laughing matter.

"I'm not letting you get away Creuset, I seriously had enough of you!" Athrun said was just about to fly full speed at the GuAIZ to rip it completely apart.

When the man cut in and began talking again in his usual calm tone. "Hmm I actually thought the most important thing for you right now was to get Dearka back to the Legged ship not fight with me, you do know that he could still be alive in there, bleeding slowly to death, but if you want to sacrifice him, to fight with me then go right ahead Athrun" Rau said, while letting out a few small chuckles at the dilemma he had just put Athrun in.

"Damn you, damn you!" Athrun said with a great deal of hate in his voice, as he reached out and put the right arm around the Buster being very careful not to shake it around to much, there was not telling what condition Dearka was in right now and Athrun certainly did not want to make it worth.

After making sure that the Buster was secure, he turned around and began slowly heading back towards the Archangel where Dearka could get some medical attention.

"Well Athrun it was truly nice seeing you again, please do take care of yourself, I will most likely see you sometime in the future!" Rau said, as he flew of full speed towards the last one of the Nazca Class, while telling his force that they where leaving the area. Athrun however didn't say anything, as he glared one last time after the white machine.

But just as soon as it was out of side, he looked down at the mobile suit, he was carrying. "Dearka I really hope you are ok" He mumble sadly while he contact the Archangel.

"Captain! please have a medical crew standing by in the hangar, I have no idea what condition Dearka is in, he wouldn't answer me when I'm talking to him!" Athrun said trying not to show the people on the bridge the sad expression on his face.

"He is not dead, is HE!?" Miriallia yelled out with a few tears leaving her eyes, only to began fly around directly in front of her.

Athrun looked over at the girl, and just the sight of her crying face was almost enough to make Athrun cry too. "I don't know Miriallia! I really don't know, I'm sorry I didn't reach him fast enough!" Athrun said, while looking at the few tears that was flying around inside his helmet.

Miriallia didn't say anything, as she just stood there with even more tears leaving her eyes, joining those that was already flying slowly around her.

She continued opening and closing her mouth a few times, trying hard to get out a whole sentence, when she finally succeed in getting her voice back, she was just about to ask Athrun another question.

When a certain pink hair girl moved over beside her. "You just hurry and get him on board Athrun, we will be down in the hangar waiting for you!" Lacus said in a very worried tone, as she gently took her friends hand, and slowly began leading her towards the door.

To be continued.

I will see you all next time, let me know what you think about this chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It hadn't been long since the Zaft force had retreated and even true they could still see the last of the Nazca Class and the Dominion, the three different colourd space ships was quick to use this opportunity to get away from the area, before the Dominion could get the chance to recharge the three gundams she had on board and use them to attack them one more time.

As the three ships was leaving, Kira and Nicol where down in the hangar watching, as the Justice enter the ship holding on to the Buster.

Immediately after the red gundams got it's feet down on the floor, Athrun slowly walked over and gently placed the Buster in it's usual spot, after that Athrun quickly got his own mobile suit over beside the Freedom.

While he was doing that, Nicol was looking at the Buster with big eyes and a shocked expression on his face, the mobile suit really didn't look all that bad, but that meant it was very difficult to tell what had happened to the pilot inside it.

"Dearka!" he mumble in a tone that told everybody that was listening to the green hair teen that he wasn't all that far from crying.

It was just about the same time that Nicol felt an hand being place on his left shoulder, making him look over at the brown hair boy beside him, seeing that he was looking just as sad.

Nicol didn't keep his attention on Kira for long, before he looked over at the medical team that was already heading over to the Buster, to help the boy inside it.

As the two of them stood there Lacus and Miriallia enter the hangar where they hurried over next to them. "Is he ok!?" Miriallia asked loudly, just as the Busters cockpit was opened and Dearka was slowly pulled out of the mobile suit.

It only took a few minutes for them to bring him down to the floor, even true it felt much, much longer, just soon as he was lying safely on his back the four teenagers quickly moved over beside Athrun and the medical team, just as one of them gently pulled the helmet of the boy.

After that all of them gather there, kept their breath, as the doctor slowly reached up and place two of his fingers on Dearka's neck.

"I really hope he is still alive" Lacus mumble, as she took a hold on her husbands hand, squeezing it so hard, that if it had been under any normal circumstance it would actually have hurt a bit.

But what was going on at this exact moment, was far from normal, so Kira didn't even notice how tight his wife was holding on to his hand.

All of his attention was turned towards Dearka, he truly didn't want to hear, the doctor tell them, that the boy was dead. Even true it had been Kira himself that had been the one to kill Dearka's friend, the Buster pilot had still made a great effect in getting to know him and being friends with him, and Kira really didn't want to lose another friend to this war.

Next to them, Athrun and Nicol was feeling even worth about this then the married couple, it truly was a terribly thing just standing there waiting for the doctor to tell them if their friend and team mate was dead or alive.

The three of them had been through so much together, that thought about Dearka never waking up again was almost to much to bear for both of them, ever since Yzak had been killed the three of them had done everything they could to look out for each other, especially when they where in combat, and that had really made their friendship grow.

But of all the people gather there, the one most close to breaking down was Miriallia, she did not want to lose another person she cared about, she really didn't want to be left all alone again, she want the boy on the floor to continue being there with her.

All of this time the two of them, had been spending together had really made her happy, she still hadn't quite figured out yet how much she liked the boy.

The feelings she was having for him right now, reminded her very much about the same feelings she had for Tolle, when the two of them had first started dating, if Dearka was gone too she wasn't sure she could handle it anymore, he just had to be alive, she truly couldn't imagine her life without him anymore.

She may not yet be ready to get a new boyfriend, but at some point in the near future she really wouldn't mind being in a relationship with the boy.

It was about the same time that the doctor finally looked up from Dearka again. "He is still alive! he is just knock unconscious, he will be all right after a good nights sleep!" the man yelled loudly so every person in the hangar could hear it.

Immediately after those words left the doctor's mouth, all the mechanics began cheering loudly, while Kira removed his hand from Lacus grasp and put it around her waist pulling her close, so her head end up resting on his shoulder, both of them truly relieved that Dearka was ok.

"Ok this is officially the best news ever, right Athrun!?" Nicol asked in a very happy tone and with a big smile on his face, as he continued looking at Dearka for a few more seconds, before he slowly turned his attention over towards his blue hair friend beside him, seeing him with both a relieved and happy expression on his face.

"You are right Nicol, I'm happy that I got to him in time before Creuset really did end up killing him" Athrun said, while letting out a deep breath that he felt like he had been holding ever since he had picked up the Buster outside.

While the other people where celebrating Miriallia slowly drop down on her knees with a few happy tears leaving her eyes. He didn't leave her, he was going to be all right, Dearka was still going to be a part of her life.

The brown hair girl couldn't even recall last time she had felt so happy, a big part of her really want to rush full speed over to the boy and hug him so tight, that he would have a difficult time figuring out what was happening, but another part of her was also a little angry at the boy that he had worried her this much, she really didn't want to experience what happened with Tolle one more time.

"We better get him to the medical office, there he can rest until he wakes up on his own" the doctor said as he stood up, with a smile on his face, it really was a big relief for him that he did not have to give all those people here bad news, it was so much more nice seeing all of them happy like this, then crying about losing a friend.

Everybody there was just so cheerful right now, that he too couldn't help but let out a small laugh, while he reached over and grab the stretcher, so they could carry the Buster pilot to the medical office, it didn't take long before the boy was placed securely on it, with that he and the medical team began making their way towards the exit of the hangar, they hadn't gotten far when someone called out for them to wait for her.

"I'm going with you, I would like to keep him company so he wouldn't be alone!" Miriallia said, as she looked down at the face of the sleeping boy, he really did look cute like that, it was actually a bit hard believe that it was only a few minutes ago that they all where afraid he was dead.

The doctor didn't say anything to the girl he just nodded a single time, as they continued the rest of the way out of the hangar.

With everybody else looking after them. "I'm so glad that he wasn't seriously hurt, especially for Miriallia's sake, I don't even want to think about what she might have done if he had been dead" Lacus said, as she snuggled a bit closer to Kira, enjoying the feeling of his muscular chest under the space suit, and his strong arms holding her in a secure embrace.

"Yeah me too sweetheart, me too" Kira whispered in to her ear, while thinking a few seconds about how the brown hair girl had react, when they where waiting for the doctor to tell them if Dearka was all right or not.

She had seriously looked like she was just about ready to collapse and have a complete break down, truly not something Kira wished to see.

It had really been very hard on him losing Tolle, so he couldn't even imagine how it had been for Miriallia, and there was no way he want her to experience something like that one more time. "Want to go visit him when he wakes up tomorrow?" Kira asked softly in to Lacus ear, still thinking about the last battle and everything that had happened in it.

Lacus didn't do much when she heard Kira's question she just nodded a single time, while she closed her eyes for a few seconds, just resting quietly against him.

Happy with the respond Kira slowly lift his head and looked away from his wife and over at Athrun and Nicol it was obvious by their loud conversation that both of them where really happy that they had not lost another team mate, but as Kira stood there holding his wife and watching them he noticed that Athrun had a slightly sad look in his eyes.

"What's wrong Athrun? You seem a bit sad" Kira said a little worried about his best friend.

"It's nothing really, it was just when I was fighting with Rau La Creuset, a black GINN sacrifice itself to save him, and even when the Vesalius was destroyed, the only thing he did was laugh at the whole thing" the blue hair teen said, while taking a deep breath before he continued telling Kira what was bothering him.

"I know it's been some time now, since I was a part of that ships crew, but I still had some respect for the people on the Vesalius, and I seriously don't think they deserved to be laughed at when they die, the same can be said about that pure woman in the GINN, I actually feel a little guilty about killing her" Athrun said, while turning his eyes down towards the floor, he truly didn't like the idea of dumping his problems over on his friends, but both Kira and Lacus knew him well enough to see right through it, if he wasn't telling the truth.

After that all four of them where pretty quiet, until Nicol began to speak in a small tone that they could badly hear. "So it was a girl that was inside the black GINN, I really wonder what it was she gave to that guy in the Calamity" he mutter, as he looked over at Athrun who was still busy studying the floor, with a sad expression on his face.

"By the way Athrun how did you find out that it was a girl, that was inside that mobile suit?" The green hair teen asked, as he moved his hand up to remove some of his hair that was getting in to his eyes.

Athrun only looked at Nicol for a few seconds before he answered. "I heard Creuset call her Mina, Misa or something like that, when he was busy mocking her for saving his life" the blue haired teenage said with a hard look in his eyes, truly angry at how disrespectful the mask man had been towards Vesalius crew and that Mina girl, and he could easily tell by Nicol's expression, that he was feeling pretty much the same way.

"He really is a terribly monster, but there is not much that can be done about him right now, so why not try and get some rest, now that we are finally out of danger, even if I wasn't out there fighting together with you guys, I'm totally exhaust, and you look tired too Kira" Lacus said, while pulling slowly away from the embrace, she and Kira had been in since they heard Dearka was all right.

Kira just smiled a bit at her, as he stood there looking at his beautiful wife. "You are right Lacus there wasn't many opportunity to sit down and relax today, so if it's all right with you lets go to bed" Kira said, as he let out a very big yawn, that he hurried covered up with his hand, still keeping eye contact with his wife that was now looking at him with a teasing smile on her face, that made him wonder what she was up to now.

"Of course it's all right Kira, but please get out of that space suit first and take a shower, it's very easy for a girl to tell that you had a busy day" Lacus teased while giggling softly behind her hand.

Kira didn't do much when the girl he loved told him that, he just raised one of his eyebrows, while smiling back at the girl. "It's not like I can stop sweating when I'm out in battle Lacus, but if you think it's so bad why don't you join me in the shower, I could really use one to scrub my back!" Kira told her, using the same teasing tone she was using.

Lacus however didn't do much, as she stood there thinking about what Kira had just suggest, it truly did sound very nice, and it was not like they where going to do anything else in there, and the whole thing just sound so romantic, a husband and wife showing together there was nothing at all wrong with that, and she could easily admit that it was something she was curious about.

"Ok Kira lets go!" she said in a happy tone, as she reached out and grabbed on to his right arm, where she immediately began dragging him out of the hangar, before he could even get a word out, the only thing actually succeed in getting out was asking where they where going.

But Lacus just looked up at him and gave him a small smile, before she continued pulling him the rest of the way out of the hangar.

It really didn't take all that long before the married couple was gone, and just as soon as the door closed behind them both Athrun and Nicol looked over at each other. "Lucky bastard!" they both muttered at exactly the same time.

While Athrun let out a small laugh, the expression on Kira's face when Lacus dragged him of, had truly been something to write home about, Athrun couldn't even remember if he had ever seen Kira look so confused and embarrassed at the same time before.

This had truly been one of those times, he wished he was one of those people, that always carried a camera around.

He would have liked very much to give a picture of Kira's expression to Cagalli, one thing Athrun was completely sure of, was that the blonde girl would have really enjoyed having something like that to tease her brother with, but it seemed like the only thing he actually could do was tell her about the whole thing, he was already looking forward to do that tomorrow.

"Seeing those two acting like that really makes me happy and a bit jealous, but now that we are out of danger for the time being, I should be able to spend some more time with Mayura, but first tomorrow I'm sure she would get very angry at me, if I disturbed her tonight" Nicol said while thinking hard about the red haired girl over on the Kusanagi.

Hearing his green hair friend say those words, made Athrun shake his head just a bit, trying to get the picture of Kira's foolish expression out of his mind, while again turning his attention over towards the Blitz pilot, smiling a bit at him.

"You can always visit her tomorrow, or she could come over here, I actually think that's a good idea, that way Murdoch and the other mechanics can began repair the right arm on her M1 Astray" Athrun said.

Nicol was just about to reply when someone else cut in. "Hey don't put anymore work over on me boys! there are already more then enough things on the Archangel that needs repairs, just take a small look around, the Strike is missing it's left arm, one of the Busters legs is damage and I think there is a few other thing I need to look over on that mobile suit, and the ship itself is missing one of the Gottfrieds, even the Justice took a little damage in the last battle, so the next couple of days are going to be really tough" Murdoch said landing next to the two boys, smiling a bit at them, before he once again began talking.

"But it the two of you want to help out then you are more then welcome to do so, I could always use a extra pair of hands with all of this work!" he said while taking a look around the hangar, there truly was much work that need to be done both on the ship and the mobile suits, but he was sure that if they worked hard they could get it done in a few weeks.

"Now then, you two want to stay here and help?" He asked again looking back at the two boys, he could easily tell by there expression that both of them really want to get out of there in a hurry, but that of course made the whole thing even more fun, truth be told there was no way he want those two to stay here and help with the repairs, after everything they had been thought today, they both really did deserved some rest, but that did not mean he couldn't mess around with them a bit.

"I'm sorry Mr Murdoch, but there is a few things I need to do back in my room, I will see you two later" Nicol said, as he immediately turned around and rushed of as quickly as possible, leaving Athrun to fend for himself.

Seeing Nicol run away like that Athrun couldn't help but mumble something that sound unmistakably very much like traitor.

After the green hair teenage was out of sight Murdoch turned and looked back at Athrun. "Well I guess that leaves just you, we will start out with the Justice seeing as that's the one with the least damage and that it's more powerful then the Strike and the Buster" the man said, as he looked over at the Justice, thinking about what kinda tools they would need to repair that mobile suit.

While the chief engineer, stood there in his own thoughts, Athrun tried his best to come up with an excuse so he could leave, before he was force to work the whole night on the Justice, he seriously didn't have anything against helping out with his own mobile suit. But he was dead tired after everything that had happened today, that only thing he actually felt like doing, was crawling in to his bed and just sleep for a few hours.

Maybe he could use the same excuse Nicol had used, no that was way to obvious, he had to come up with something else, finally after thinking a few more seconds about it he came up with an idea.

"I would really like to help out Mr Murdoch, but I'm so hungry right now, that I don't think I could concentrate properly on working on the Justice, I'm sure that I'll be a much bigger help tomorrow, I will see you then!" Athrun quickly said, as he turned around and left the hangar in an even great speed then Nicol.

Immediately after the blue haired boy was out of the hangar, Murdoch's laugh echo out through the entire hangar. "That was fun, that really made my day!" he mumble as he again looked up at the Justice.

"Well I better find what I need to repair your backpack, that way we can begin working on you first thing tomorrow" the man said still sounding like he was having a good time, while making his way over to the place where most of the tools where kept on the Archangel.

000000

At the same time another place on the Archangel, more exactly in the locked of shower room, Kira was sitting on a small chair with only a towel covering his private parts, while a pair of very soft soap covered hands where running slowly up and down his back, which would properly had been very enjoyable if it wasn't because Kira was so nervous and shy right now.

Just the sight of Lacus with nothing else on, but a big white fluffy bath towel, wrap around her body, was more then enough to make his face completely red and give him a small nose bleed.

She just looked so beautiful at the moment, and Kira was having a very tough time finding out how he should describe her, but in the end he decide the whole thing was completely impossible, there was no way he could say anything that could tell just how lovely she was right now, even a real goddess was nothing compare to his wife's beauty, and if that wasn't enough she was sweet, kind and funny and Kira really loved the thought that he was married to this angel.

While Kira was away in his own thoughts, Lacus was having the time of he life soaping up her husband strong back, it just felt so nice being able to do this for the person she loved, and it truly didn't hurt that her husband was handsome, his back just looked so nice and it felt even nice being able to touch it like she was doing now.

But a small part of her was also a little disappointed, in her eyes it actually seemed a bit like Kira didn't even notice that she was back there, that of course made her a little angry. 'I have to find someway to get his attention' the pink hair girl thought as she continued moving her hands around his back.

It only took the pink haired girl a few small seconds to come up with an idea, she slowly moved in and hugged him gently from behind, pressing her towel covered body in to his naked back, which immediately got a reaction out of Kira, who jumped slightly on the small chair while trying to look back at her, but that was hard seeing, as she was still holding on to him in a tight grip.

"Please relax Kira it's not like I'm going to bite" she whispered with a tiny hint of seduction in her voice, while giving his neck a small gentle bite, not nearly enough to hurt him, but still enough to make him shiver a bit.

Which of course made Lacus happy to know that she was having this kind of effect on him, she again moved in and kissed the exact same spot she had just bitten not even a half second ago, then she slowly moved up and began nibbling softly on his left earlobe.

"I love you so much Kira" she whispered to him in a small loving tone.

Hearing her say that immediately made Kira turned around on the small chair, where he quickly found her soft lips, kissing her passionately, which got Lacus to moan loudly in pleasure.

While Kira slowly brought his arms up around her holding her tightly against himself, it didn't even take a second before their tongues where fighting playfully with each other, which got them both of gasp loudly for air when ever there was a small break in there making out.

None of them even notice that Lacus towel had fallen down just a bit so if Kira was to look down right now, he would have gotten his first real look at his wife's lovely naked breasts, but both of them where too far away in their kissing to even realize what had happened to the towel.

The two of them continued enjoying each other company a bit more, before Lacus slowly broke the kiss, pulling back so she could look in to Kira's two purple eyes. "Um....Kira do you want to...umm...to....you know...uum?" Lacus asked in a slightly hopeful tone, while glancing away from him, in embarrassment and with both of her cheeks more red then ever before.

Kire didn't answered at first he just opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying hard to get out some kind of reply, his face even more red then Lacus', finally he made a small swallowing sound while looking directly in to his wife's two blue eyes.

"Only if it's something you are sure you want to do Lacus, if you don't feel like you are ready yet we will wait, but if you are completely sure that's what you want and you want to do it here then.....then.....I...." that was all he got out, when suddenly Lacus moved in and once again placed her lips against his, it was only a matter of seconds before the two of them where kissing even more passionately then before, if that was even possible.

It was Lacus that once again broke the kiss, she moved back just a bit, it really made her happy to know that Kira was so considerate, that he asked that if she was sure that this what was she really want. After sharing one more short kiss, she was just about to tell him yes that she was completely sure about the whole thing and that she want the two of them to be more close then ever before.

But just as she was about to open her mouth and tell him all of that, someone knock quite hard on the door. "Hey who is in there? Hurry up and finish, I want a shower before going to bed!" someone said loudly from outside of the room, while knocking even harder on the door.

Both Kira and Lacus didn't say anything, as they heard the person out there, continued saying something that sound very much like he hoped that whoever was in there hadn't used up all the hot water. It was quite obvious for both of them, that the person out there wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"That really spoil the mood, it was just so romantic the two of us all alone in here" Lacus grumble while looking sadly down at the floor, clearly disappointed that the two of them couldn't continue saying in there any longer.

Kira was feeling pretty much the same way, as he watched Lacus wrap the big towel back around herself once more. "I'm sorry Lacus, I didn't really think anybody would want to use the shower room at this hour" Kira mumble, as he began washing of all the soap that was covering his body.

Lacus didn't say anything, she just nodded a single time while smiling a bit at him, as she saw the water running down his muscular form, removing all of the soap she herself had covered him up in.

Finally when he was done with that he reached out and grab another towel that he used to dry himself of with, when he was done with that he took a small glance over at Lacus that had just finished putting on her clothes. "Lets hurry back to our room Kira, there I'm sure no one will interrupt us"

The brown hair teen only nodded a single time, as he too got back in to his clothes, after that they gently took each others hands and flew slowly over towards the door, having a difficult time keeping their eyes away from each other, every time they just happen to get eye contact, they would both get a small red glow on each of their cheeks.

Meanwhile just outside of the room Sai Argyle was really losing his patience, who the hell was in there, why did one person think he had the right to occupied the entire male shower room, there was after all other people on this ship that maybe want a bath, now that there shift was over, especially after everything that had been going on today.

Finally after a few more minutes went by Sai had enough and was just about to reach out and knock even hard on the door, when suddenly it was open from the inside, of all the people Sai had expected to step out of the room this had not been one of them. "Ohh hello Sai sorry for taking so long" the girl said in her usually kind tone, while smiling a bit at him, before she turned around and disappeared down the hall.

"I wonder why she was in there and not in the women shower room?" The boy mumble, while reaching up to scratch his hair a bit, but when he couldn't figure out an answer to his own question, he decide not to think anymore about it and was just about to enter the shower room when the door was open one more time.

It was really no big secret that he had been slightly surprised at seeing Lacus come out of that room, but that was nothing compared to the next person he saw, this was more like a complete shock, the one person that was standing in front of him right now was one of his really good friends and the husband to the girl that had left the room only a few seconds ago.

And it really didn't take much of a genius to figure out what the two of them had been doing in there, or at least tried to do when he began pounding on the door.

"Hey Sai how are things going?" Kira asked, trying to stay polite under the circumstance, while taking a short glance in that direction Lacus had most likely disappeared in, he really wanted to hurry after her, but he just had a single thing he need to ask his obviously shocked friend about, that was at this point trying to get out some kind of answer to Kira's question.

"Eve....everything....is fine Kira" Sai said in a somewhat startle tone and with a puzzled expression on his face.

Kira just nodded a single time, while again taking a small glance down the hall. "That great Sai, I'm happy to hear it, but if it's ok with you? I would like to ask you for a tiny favour" the brown hair teenage said, while placing his hand on his friends shoulder, which immediately made the boy other boy jump slightly, almost like he was expecting Kira's hand to give him an elegiac shock or something like that.

"What is it Kira?" He quickly asked so fast, that Kira was actually having a little of trouble understanding what he was saying.

"Please keep it to yourself, we don't want this spread around all three ships" Kira said in a small tone, while looking very serious at the brown hair boy in front of him. Sai however didn't answer immediately, he just stood there with a slightly thoughtful look on his face, as he reached up and took of his glasses where he used his left hand to rubbed both of his eyes a few times.

When he was done with that he again put the glasses back where they belong, while thinking about how he and his fiancée would feel if they had been caught in the shower together, it would no doubt be embarrassing, even true there was really nothing wrong with it, but Sai could easily understand why they didn't want too many people to know.

"Ok Kira I promise I wouldn't tell anybody about it, but someday I might ask you for a favour in return" Sai said in a tone that told Kira that he was serious about that.

"I understand, thank you Sai, I will see you later" Kira said, as he quickly took of in the same direction his wife had disappeared in, he hadn't gotten far down the hall before he saw Lacus standing by the wall waiting for him, it was obvious by her expression that she was still slightly embarrassed about the whole thing, not that Kira didn't knew why.

"Do you think he will keep his promise?" Lacus asked in a small tone, while keeping her eyes turned down towards the floor.

Kira just smiled a bit at her, as he moved over and pulled her in to a tight embrace. "I'm sure he will Lacus, if he don't we will just have to find someway to get back at him" Kira mumble while pressing his face in to her hair, taking in her sweet scent, which was enough to make his heart pounded that much harder in his chest, as he began speaking softly in to her ear.

"But never mind him, lets get back to our room, where we can be alone without being disturbed" he whisper, just as their lips meet one more time.

When they finally broke apart this time, Lacus couldn't help but sigh loudly in happiness, as she pressed herself even close to him, enjoying what the two of them where sharing at this very moment, and just one single look at Kira's face was enough to tell her, that he was feeling the same way, which made Lacus feel even more happy, if that was even possible.

The two of them continued flying around like that for a few seconds, just looking at each other, until Lacus slowly reached down and took Kira's hand, with that the two of them began flying the rest of the way back to their room.

Where a long a deeply memorable night was waiting in front of them.

000000

While Kira and Lacus where heading for their room, Miriallia was down in the medical office keeping watch over the still sleeping Dearka, even true the doctor had said that he would be all right, she was still slightly worried about him, she really wished he would wake up just for a bit, so she could talk a little with him.

If he did that she was sure, that she would feel much more at ease about the whole thing, but it seemed quite obvious that the boy wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

Which actually made Miriallia a bit mad at him, how could he continue sleeping so peacefully, while she was sitting here being so concerned about him, but she knew that she couldn't really blame him, the doctor had said before he left the room that the best medicine for Dearka right now was a lot of sleep, that was the only thing he would need to get better.

It was just about the same time that the boy began moving around in the bed, finally after a few seconds he end up with his face pointing towards the wall, holding on to his pillow in a tight grip like he was afraid someone would try and take the soft thing away from him, when he finally succeed in getting comfortable once more, he returned to his peaceful slumber, not knowing that the girl he liked was keeping a very close eye on him.

"He just look so cute like that" the girl mumble quitely to herself, with a small smile on her face, while she sat there listening to the boy, as began snoring softly, that actually sound cute to in it's own strange way.

But unfortunately for her she did not get much time to think about, before the third person in the room began talking over from the other bed, that was in the room.

"Not that it's any of my business, but I really think you should go to your room and get some sleep Miriallia, you look like you could really use it" Mu said in a kind tone.

Which made Miriallia turned her attention away from Dearka and over at the blonde man, who was sitting quitely in his bed holding on to a small book.

"I can't just leave him alone, somebody needs to stay here and keep watch over him, incase something happens" Miriallia said in a slightly worried tone, while looking straight in to the Hawk of Endymion's eyes, trying to show him that she was going to stay there no matter what.

Mu however just smiled a bit at the girl, he had no trouble at all understanding why she wanted to stay here and be near the boy in the bed, but it seriously wouldn't do neither her or Dearka any good if she passed out from exhaustion, it was quite obvious for the blond man, that she was completely worn out and the best thing for her was to get in bed and sleep for a few hours.

"I promise you, that I will keep an eye on him, on you behalf girl, so please go to your room and get some sleep, I don't really think it would make him happy that you forced yourself to stay awake the entire night, I'm sure that he would feel much better if he saw you look well rest, then like someone that was just about ready to fall over at any minute" Mu explained truly hoping that the girl would follow his advice.

Miriallia on the other hand didn't give the man any kind of reply, as she sat there trying to come up with an excuse to stay there longer, but in the end there was really nothing she could say to convince the man that she wasn't tired, especially because just thinking about crawling in to her bed was enough to make her yawn loudly.

"But what if something happens while I'm gone?" She asked in a small tone, while looking back at Dearka where she could tell by his peaceful expression that he was having a nice dream.

"Trust me girl, nothing is going to happen to him, he is in a much better state then I am, beside you heard what the doc said when he left, the only thing the boy really needs is a lot of rest, and it's obvious that you could use the same thing, maybe if you go to bed now, you can get up early tomorrow and make him some breakfast, I'm sure that would make him very happy" Mu said giving the brown hair girl a very caring smile.

The girl just looked at him for a few minutes, before she nodded slowly a few times trying not to show the man her sad eyes. "I guess you are right Mu, I just can't help but be worried about him" she said in a small tone, with her eyes turned down towards the floor.

Just seeing her look so depressed, made the blond man feel a little bad about the whole thing, it wasn't really all that fun being the bad guy, but he knew that this was for the girl's own sake, she could not stay the whole night on that small chair, and it was completely obvious that if he hadn't told her to go to bed, she was going to sit there the entire night.

"If he wakes up doing the time you are gone, I will call you down here immediately I promise, so please get some sleep Miriallia, if not for your own sake then for his" Mu said while taking a small glance away from the girl and over at the still sleeping boy.

Hearing the blond man said that, Miriallia finally stood up from the small chair, with all of her attention turned over towards Dearka, that was now once again sleeping on his back.

After watching him for a minute or two, she slowly kneel in front of the boy where she reach up and ran her fingers through his thick blond hair a single time, before she moved in a placed a gentle short kiss on his forehead. "I will see you tomorrow Dearka, sleep tight" she whisper to him in a sweet voice, just as she again got back up on her feet.

"Please take good care of him Mu" she said while jumping away from the floor and began making her way over to the door, with the blond man looking after her until she was gone.

"She really is a kind girl, you better wake up tomorrow so you don't make her even more depressed" Mu said to Dearka, while laying back down on the bed, where he once again open up his book and found the place he had stop reading last.

He hadn't been reading for long, before the door to the room was opened one more time, at first he was a bit concerned that it was Miriallia again but he visibly relaxed when he saw that it was his girlfriend, just the sight of her was enough to make his smile.

"Why hello my gorgeous captain, it's always great to see you, why don't you make yourself comfortable" he said with a big grin on his face as he lift up the cover with one hand and hit the spot next to him a few times.

Murrue however just let out a small sigh, as she rolled her eyes a bit at the man, while sitting down at the foot of his bed, smiling a bit at him. "It's good to see that you got your usual good mood back" Murrue said, it was no secret that she had been worried about him.

Murrue however just let out a small sigh, as she rolled her eyes a bit at the man, while sitting down at the foot of his bed, smiling a bit at him. "It's good to see that you got your usual good mood back" Murrue said, it was no secret that she had been worried about him.

Since his and Kira's meeting with Rau Le Creuset, he had for some reason he had seemed a bit sad, at first she had thought it was because he hadn't been able to killed the crazy bastard when he had the chance, but it quickly became obvious that there was more to it then that, unfortunately there hadn't really been many opportunities to talk with him, before now.

"So did anybody else get hurt other then him?" Mu asked while taking a brief glance away from Murrue and over at Dearka that was still fast asleep, but it didn't take long before all of his attention was once again turned towards his lovely girlfriend, who was slowly shaking her head.

"No we where pretty lucky that Kira and Athrun where able to keep those three gundams from the Dominion busy" Murrue said, as she thought a few seconds about the battle.

There was a few smaller damages on the Eternal, no big surprise, seeing as that ship had been the Zaft force's target, but the Kusanagi on the other hand had escaped almost completely intact, which was a very good thing in Murrue's eyes, both the Archangel and the Eternal where in need of some serious repairs and when the crew on the Kusanagi wasn't busy, they could properly help out getting the two other ships fixed up for whatever would happen next.

"I'm glad to hear it, by the way what happened to him? Who gave him that beating?" Mu asked while again looking over at Dearka.

Which got Murrue to also look over at the Buster pilot, she really didn't know if it was a good idea to tell him that it was Rau Le Creuset that had put the boy in that condition, but in the end she decide that it didn't really matter if she told him, even if she kept quiet about it, he would sooner or later find out what had been going on.

"It was Creuset who did it, he was kicking the Buster around almost like it was a football, I can't tell you how happy I am that Athrun reached him in time, if it wasn't for him he would have been dead by now, and Miriallia would once again have to go to the same pain she felt when Koenig died" Murrue said in a sad tone, while thinking back to how it had looked every time the GuAIZ gave the Buster a hard kick, it truly had been a terrible sight.

"Damn him!" Mu mumble loudly, ripping Murrue out of her thoughts.

"If I had only killed him back at the Mendel colony, then the boy wouldn't be laying here right now!" Mu said in a very angry tone, as he saw Rau's laughing face flash through his mind, that was when he felt Murrue take a hold on his hand where she gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Please don't blame yourself Mu, there was no way you could have know what was going to happen next, while you where chasing him around in there, and I do believe both you and Dearka tried your hardest to free the world from that terribly man, and even true I don't know him as well as you do, I would be very surprised if we didn't ran in to him again, but I most admit I'm a slightly curious about why you hate him so much and what happened inside the Mendel colony" Murrue said not once taking her eyes away from her boyfriend.

Mu didn't say anything he just sat there looking at her for a bit, until he slowly laid back down on the bed, where he let out a very deep sigh.

"It's a very long sad story Murrue, so are you sure you want to hear about it?" Mu asked hoping a bit that she would said no, not that he had anything against telling her, but there where a lot of really bad memories combined with how he end up hating Rau Le Creuset as much as he did, and if he should tell the truth he would actually prefer not talking about the past.

"Well if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to Mu, but you seem somewhat depressed ever since you and Kira got back from the Mendel colony, almost like something is bothering you, and I really don't like seeing you so sad Mu, I like it much better when my boyfriend is acting happy and reckless" she said, while giving his hand another squeeze.

Hearing that Mu couldn't help but let out a small laugh, amazed that even true the conversation was so serious, she could still find away to make him smile and feel happy.

"Ok Murrue I will tell you, we just need to make sure that he is still fast asleep, I don't really want to many people to know" Mu said while taking a small glance over at Dearka.

Just one look at his face, was more then enough for Mu to be convinced that the boy was very far away in dreamland, and that he wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

Satisfy that the Buster pilot wasn't listening in, Mu began telling Murrue about everything that had happened between him and Rau Le Creuset, one thing that quickly became clear for Murrue, as he continued talking was that he hadn't been lying when he said that this was going to be a very long and depressing story.

To be continued.


	34. Chapter 34

Ok guys I got some good news and some bad news.

I will start out with the good once, I have decide after thinking long and hard about it, that once I'm finished with this story, I will be writing a sequel about Destiny, just so you guys know.

Now for the bad news, a few of you asked me to write a lemon about what Lacus and Kira did in the last chapter, I'm sorry but I'm not going to do that.

Chapter 34

It had been about five hour since Murrue Ramius had left the medical office, after Mu finally had finished telling her everything about Rau Le Creuset, most of the ship was pretty quite right now, seeing as most of the ships crew was still in their beds fast asleep, but one certain person was slowly waking up.

After laying there quitely for a few seconds just looking around in the darkness that was surrounding him, Dearka tried to sit up, only to discover that his head felt like it could explode at any minute now. "Damn, so this is what it feels like to be run over by a bus" he grumbled, while reaching up with both hands to hold his aching head.

The boy continued sitting like that for who knows how many minutes, just trying to get his head clear, when he finally felt like he could think properly again, he took another small look around in the darkness, wondering where the heck he was.

He seriously hoped that it wasn't and enemy ship he had end up on, just the thought that he would not be able to see Miriallia and his friends again was enough for him to get him up on his somewhat unsteady feet, ignoring the pain that was shooting through his body.

After standing there for a bit, he walked slowly over to the small window at the end of the room where he took a look outside, just as soon as he did that, he let out a big sigh of relief, as he saw the Kusanagi flying next to the ship he was on.

"I guess, I'm still where I really want to be, but what the heck happened? The last thing I remember was using the Buster to protect the Eternal and I don't see it out there, if it was destroyed someone are in for a serious beating" he mumble a bit to loud, as he again was force to grab on to his still aching head.

"You don't have to worry, the Eternal it's fine, she just needs a few repairs then she will be as good as new" someone suddenly said over from the other side of the room, making Dearka jump slightly, it took him a few seconds to realize just who that voice belonged to.

"La Flaga is that you?" He asked trying to see the blonde man through the darkness.

"Yep kid it's me, but never mind that how are you feeling?" Mu asked, while turning on the light in the room, which immediately got Dearka to look down, the sudden brightness didn't really help on his splitting headache.

"Ohhh never felt better, you didn't catch the number on that mobile suit that ran me over did you?" The boy asked, as he slowly shook his head trying to get ride of the headache, but it wasn't really helping all that much, if anything it actually made it worth.

Seeing the boy's reaction Mu quickly realize what was going on. "Nope sorry, I was trapped in here while you guys was busy having fun" Mu said, as he stood up and walked over to the small sink that was in the room, where he filled a glass with cold water, that he immediately hand over to Dearka, that by now was sitting back on his bed.

"Thank you" he mumble, as he took a big mouthful of the liquid, feeling it run down his somewhat dry throat, after draining about half of the water from the glass, he again looked up at the blonde man.

"How did I end up in here?" He asked not really sure he want to hear the answer.

Mu however didn't say anything as he stood there watching the Buster pilot. "You really don't remember anything?" The blonde man asked a bit concerned about the boy's lack of memories.

"Not much, the only thing I'm certain of was that I was fighting together with the M1's, to keep the Zaft forces away from the Eternal, but after that I'm completely blank" he said, while taking yet another sip of the water, hoping a bit that it was somehow clear his confused mind, but nothing like that happened.

"Trust me kid you are better of not knowing, I will however tell you about it tomorrow if you want me to, but for now I think it's properly best that you go back to sleep, it's quite obvious that you are feeling like crap" Mu said in a very serious tone.

Dearka just looked at the Strike pilot for a bit, a small part of him really wanted the man to tell him what had happened in the last battle, but the idea about going back to sleep, just sounded so much better at the moment, he truly did feel like crap, he wasn't even sure that word was enough to describe how bad he was feeling right now.

"Ok goodnight La Flaga, but I still want to know what happened tomorrow" the boy mutter, as he crawled back in to his bed, where he immediately pulled the cover back over himself, resting his head on the soft pillow.

After laying there for a few minutes, he again looked over at the blonde man. "By the way how are the others doing?" The Buster piloted asked in a somewhat quiet tone, fighting hard not to fall asleep again, before Mu had the chance to answer.

"They where all pretty worried about you, especially a certain girl that usually helps out with the CIC, I almost had to force her to get out of here and go get some sleep" Mu said taking a deep breath, as he once again continued explaining to the boy what had been going on.

"I actually did promise her, that I would call her down here immediately after you woke up, but I seriously don't think you are in any condition for a long conversation with her right now, maybe you can have a good long talk with her later, when you are feeling at least a little better" Mu explained, while he too laid down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Dearka didn't say anything to what Mu had just told him, it did make him feel a little better to know that the girl he was in love with was worried about him, he was already looking forward to see her tomorrow and talk with her, but as he was laying there trying to imagine her smiling face he slowly drifted of in to a deep sleep.

000000

It was only a few hours later when a small shuttle entered the Archangel's hangar, followed by a single M1 Astray that was missing it's right arm, the shuttle landed almost immediately after it got in to the ship where it began powering down, while the mobile suit made it's way over next to the Strike where there just happened to be a empty space.

"Damn, it looks like everybody over here is busy!" Mayura mumble quietly to herself, as she watched some of the mechanics work on the Justice, while a few others was busy putting the Buster back together.

"Just seeing them work like that, really makes me glad that I'm not a mechanic" she said while opening her mobile suits cockpit where she immediately jumped out of the machine and began flying down towards the shuttle, where Erica and Cagalli was in a discussion with the chief engineer.

"It's good to see you after everything that happened yesterday, even true I'm not really happy that you brought more work over here" Murdoch said looking over at the damaged Astray.

"We thought it was a good idea to have all the serious damage mobile suits gather in one place, there are still a few Astrays over on the Kusanagi that needs to be repaired, but the rest of the mechanics over there can look in to that, for now we will do our best to help out as much as we can" Erica said smiling kindly at the man, before she took a look around the hangar.

Just seeing everything that need to be done over here, was more then enough to make her feel very old, there was just so much that need to be put back together and there was really no telling how long this was going to take.

"Well I guess there is no use complaining, so lets get to work" Murdoch grumbled as he jumped away from the floor and began flying up towards the Buster where he could here a few mechanics argue about what would be the fastest way to fix up the gundam.

Erica and the others didn't say anything, as they watched the man began yelling loudly at his fellow mechanics, calling them whatever he could think about in the heat of the moment.

After watching the man for a few seconds Erica let out a small laugh. "He hasn't chanced much, we better hurry up and get to work before he began yelling at us like that" the brown hair woman said, as she began making her way over to the Justice, where she could see a few of the other mechanics was having a little trouble with the mobile suits backpack.

That of course meant that Cagalli and Mayura was left by them self. "So what are you going to do now that we are over here?" Cagalli asked looking over a the girl beside her.

Who was still looking around in the hangar, hoping to see a some of the mechanics heading towards her Astray where they would began working on it, but as things looked right now none of them where in a big hurry to put her mobile suit back together, a bit disappointed that her mobile suit was left out at the minute, she turned her attention towards the blonde girl standing beside her.

"I really haven't thought that much about it, I think I'll go see how Nicol is doing" the red hair girl explained wondering where exactly the boy could be, but just one small glance over at the Blitz was enough to tell her that he wasn't anywhere near his mobile suit, seeing as the machine was left completely alone, not that there was any real need for someone to be over there, the Blitz did come out of the last battle with out damage.

"But what about you Cagalli, what are your plans?" Mayura asked, while finally looking away from her green haired friends mobile suit and over at the blond hair girl beside her, seeing her with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I don't know, there is not really much for me to do over here, so I will properly go bother my little brother" Cagalli said sounding a bit evil, while she thought about what she was really going to do.

Ever since that kiss she shared with Athrun yesterday, she was having a very difficult time keeping him out of her mind, even now she had to fight hard not to rush full speed out of the hangar, she truly want to see him right now, but if she left this place in a hurry, some people might suspected something was going on.

And even true they hadn't really talked about it yet, she would like to at least for now to keep the whole kissing thing a secret. "Well don't be to hard on him you hear, you don't want his wife to get angry at you now" Mayura said, ripping Cagalli out of her deep thoughts about Athrun and herself.

"Wife!...he is not married!" Cagalli said a big louder then she intended, with all those thoughts about Athrun that was running through her head, she had completely forgotten that she had just told Mayura that she was going to bother her little brother.

"He's not!? I thought he was together with that pink haired girl" Mayura said truly confused about what was going on, even true it hadn't been often, she had seen them together a few time, and even with the crush she knew Asagi had on the guy, she couldn't help but think that the two of them where a very cute couple.

It really made her wish she had someone she was as emotionally close to, as the two of them where, so it of course made her very confused when Cagalli suddenly said that they where not married, everybody else said they where.

It only took Cagalli a second or two to realize her mistake, she had been so far away in her thoughts about Athrun that when Mayura said something about a wife she had just said the first thing that enter her mind. "Ohhh sorry about that, of course Kira and Lacus are married I was just thinking about something else" the blonde girl said while looking down at the floor, not want Mayura to see her slightly embarrassed expression.

"Ok and what is so important that you actually forget that your own brother is married, it's not really something that just slips ones mind?" Mayura said, looking at the other girl with an expression on her face that clearly show that she was suspicious of Cagalli's strange behavior.

"Never mind that Mayura it's not really important, I will talk with you later" Cagalli said, as she quickly moved away from the other girl and began flying towards the exit of the hangar, before her red haired friend could get out even more questions, she would rather not answer.

After seeing Cagalli leave with such a hurry, Mayura could only stand there with a confused expression on her face, as she slowly reached up and scratched her hair a bit, still thinking about the conversation she just had with Cagalli.

"Hmm that was weird, I wonder why she had to leave with such hurry, I would have liked her to show me the way to Nicol's room, it's not like I spend as much time over here on the Archangel as she does, but I'm sure I can find someone else that can tell me which direction I'm suppose to go in" Mayura said, while taking another look around in the hangar, it was quite obvious that the people gather there was very busy at the moment and she would rather not disturbed them.

"I better go look some place else, it's not like there is only mechanics on this ship" the girl mumble, while heading over towards the same door Cagalli had used only a few minutes ago, determined to find Nicol as fast as possible, so the two of them could spend some time together.

There really hadn't been much time for that lately not since the Dominion had first started attacking them, but now that things had finally calm down a bit, the girl was really looking forward to just slack of for a day or two and if she could do it in the company of a few good friends everything would be prefect.

000000

While Mayura was thinking about all of that, Cagalli had just arrived at Athrun's room, where she was now watching the door with a slightly nervous expression on her face, but after a few seconds she slowly reached out and gave the door a few hard knocks, waiting patiently for some kind of reply from inside the room, but a deep silence was the only answer she got.

"Maybe he is not in there!" the girl mumble a bit disappointed and was just about to leave.

When suddenly the door to the room was open and she saw the person she was looking for dress in nothing else then a pair of black boxers and a small light blue armless T-shirt there really did nothing to hide the muscles under there, just the sight of him like that was more then enough to make the usually tomboyish girl's face completely red.

"Ohh it's you Cagalli, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Athrun asked while letting out a big yawn, not realizing how little clothes he actually had on and how embarrassing it made the girl in front of him feel.

"I...I....came to talk with you....." Cagalli explained trying hard to get her eyes away from him, but that proved to be a very hard thing for the young woman to do, he just looked so handsome dressed like that.

Athrun just looked at her for a few second, before he nodded a single time in understanding. "Well to tell you the truth I got something to talk with you about too, but I really don't think I'm up for a serious conversation this early in the morning" Athrun said making it sound a bit like it was still in the middle of the night, and not at all like a few hours of the day had already gone by.

"Maybe we can go to the mess hall and get some breakfast together, I'm actually quite hungry" Athrun said while both stretching his arms up over his head and letting out an even bigger yawn then the last one.

"That sounds nice Athrun, but maybe you should put on some more clothes on first" Cagalli said while taking another small glance up at him, before she continued studying the floor, still with a red glow on both of her cheeks.

Athrun however didn't notice any of that, he just nodded yes a single time, before he turned around and disappeared back in to the room.

It was first when the door closed behind him, that Athrun thought about what the girl had just said to him, which made him take a look down at himself, seeing that he was still in his sleeping clothes.

"Damn I was so tired when she knocked on the door, that I completely forget all about that, it's properly best that I don't mention anything about it when I get out of here!" the boy mumble tiredly, while picking up his usual clothes from where he had lefted it, when he went to bed last night, not much later he was fully dress and ready to leave the room.

The first thing Athrun saw when he step back out of the room was Cagalli leaning against the wall waiting for him. "Ok I'm ready to go now" he told her while giving her a kind smile.

"Do you want to ask Kira and Lacus to join us at breakfast? I'm sure that the two of them got to be hungry by now, and there room really isn't that far away from here" Athrun said while taking a small look down the hall in that direction they need to go in, to reached the room where the married couple had lived, the last few months.

"Yeah why not it might be fun having them around and I already woke up one person I cared about, so two more doesn't really make that much of a difference, but there is just one thing I need before we get to their room" the girl said with a slightly evil grin on her lips, already looking forward to wake up her brother the most annoying way she could possible think of.

For some inexplicable reason the blonde hair girl couldn't help but find it a bit funny when she was teasing Kira, maybe it was the sister part of her that just enjoyed getting on her brother's nervous, it was after all a sister responsibility to tease her little brother, at least that was Cagalli's excuse for doing it.

Seeing the evil look she had in her usual beautiful eyes, Athrun quickly figured out that she was up to something, which made him feel slightly sorry for Kira, there really wasn't anyway to find out what she was planing, but no matter what it was he was completely sure that it would make a lot of trouble for the married couple.

The two of them hadn't been walking for long, before the girl suddenly stopped by a closet where the clean equipment was kept on the ship. "Just wait here a second Athrun, I'll be right back" Cagalli said now with an even bigger evil grin on her face, it really didn't take all that long, before she came back out of the room again, this time with a yellow bucket fill up with cold water.

"Now lets go wake up Kira and Lacus" the girl said while laughing a bit about what she was going to do to her brother and his wife.

"You ain't seriously going to wake them up like that, are you?" Athrun asked in a sceptic tone, while looking down at the liquid that was in the yellow plastic bucket, she was holding on to with both hands.

Cagalli however didn't do much when he asked that, she just gave him her most innocent look, trying to make it seem like she wasn't going to do anything too bad, but the next words she spoke removed what little doubt Athrun had left, if she was serious about this or not.

"Well look at it this way, they will wake up much quick then just calling on them and they get a shower out of it too" the blond girl said, as she began walking down the hall, still holding on to the water fill bucket.

"I don't really know if this is a good idea Cagalli, there is no telling how they will react" Athrun said hoping a bit that Cagalli would somehow chance her mind about this, but the girl just looked back at him and gave him a cute smile, obviously trying to get him messed up in all of this.

"Come on Athrun it's going to be fun just be ready to run when I drop the water on them"

Athrun on the other hand just slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry Cagalli but there is no way I'm helping you with this, if you really are going ahead with this little plan of yours, then you are on you own, no matter what kind of revenge the two of them will take" the boy said trying not to show that deep inside he was actually looking forward to see Cagalli pour the cold liquid on them.

"Ohh well suit yourself!" the girl said, just as they arrive at the married couple's room.

"Here we are now I just need to get the door open and we can get this show on the road" Cagalli explained while forcing back a laugh, she did not want to wake the two of them up before she had a chance to give them her surprise, after standing there a few seconds, just letting out a few small chuckles.

She slowly reached out and press the button that was suppose to get the door open, but unfortunately for her nothing happened, which immediately made the girl press the round thing a few more times having no better luck this time.

Seeing that the door would not do what she want it to do Cagalli got a very angry expression on her face and was just about to give the metal door a hard kick, to vent out some of her angry, but before she could even do that, she heard Athrun trying to hold his laugh back beside her. "Do you mind telling me Athrun what's so funny?" The girl asked in a demanding tone.

Athrun however just gave her a small smile. "It's obvious that they locked the door for a chance, you didn't expect that did you?" The boy asked as he moved some of his blue hair away from his eyes, while looking at the door that lead in to Kira and Lacus room, wondering what reason they could have had to lock up their room.

After all this time Athrun had spend on this ship, he had never before experience that, when ever he tried to enter this room, that the door was locked.

"I'm getting in there no matter what, I didn't carry all of this water here, to just turn around without accomplish my task!" the girl said determined, while taking a look around the halls to try and find something she could use to get the door open.

But unfortunately the halls was almost completely empty, the only things there where a few fire extinguisher hanging on the walls, but she could not use those to get in to Kira's and Lacus' room, finally her eyes landed over on Athrun, that was watching her with a curious expression.

"I'll give you a kiss if you get the door open Athrun" the girl promised now again using that cute smile, hoping that he wouldn't be able to resist her and help her get entrance to the room, hearing that Athrun got a slightly thoughtful look on his face, as he tried to figure out if he should say yes to Cagalli's suggestion, it was after all a very tempting offer.

And just the thought about how nice it had been kissing the blonde hair girl's soft lips yesterday was enough reason to want to try it again.

But as the teenage's boy stood there thinking about that if he should sell out two of his best friend's for a small kiss, a familiar voice could suddenly be heard down from the hall. "WE GOT A PROBLEM! ! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT!" Haro yelled out, as the round robot came around the corner, jumping up and down as he continued heading straight towards them, calling out Lacus name every time he hit the floor.

Just as soon as the pink robot got close enough to them, Athrun reached out and grabbed on to his creation, immediately after he did that the small robot yelled out his name loudly. "Be quiet Haro" Athrun mumble, while he stood there in his own thoughts, he knew that it wouldn't be a problem for the little noise maker to get the door open, but he still couldn't decide if this was a good idea.

It was only when he looked up at Cagalli again and saw her smirking expression that he finally made up his mind, he truly did want to see Kira's reaction.

And it had been a very long times since he last played a joke on his friend, it really could be fun trying again. "Ok Cagalli you got a deal!" Athrun said, as he took a single step over towards the room.

"Haro could you please open this door for us?" The boy asked the little robot in a kind tone, that just yelled out Lacus name, before it did what Athrun had asked of it.

"Thank you Haro" Athrun said, while gently throwing the robot away making it continued on it's way down the hall, still calling out Lacus' name and what else it could think of.

Both Athrun and Cagalli didn't say anything until the robot was out of sight. "You where pretty lucky that he show up when he did!" Cagalli said, while again picking up her bucket of water, before she turned her attention back over towards the door, still with that giant smirk all over her face, this was really going to be good.

Athrun on the other hand just looked at her for a bit. "Yeah I guess I am, but there was no way I could have know he would show up when he did, so you still own me something for my part of the deal, but lets wait with that until we are safely away from here" the blue hair teen said, smiling a bit at the girl, before they got ready to enter the room in front of them.

"Ok here is the plan, you press the button, then we rush in, pour the water on them, enjoy the sight a few seconds, then rush out again, before the get the chance to get out of the bed, and then we run like hell so they wouldn't capture us" Cagalli said, sound a bit proud about the little plan she had just made up.

The blue haird boy just nodded a single time, having a little trouble believe that this was going to be as simple, as what Cagalli had just described. "Lets just get this over with" Athrun said, as he step back over to the door and put his hand on the round button, looking back at Cagalli for some kind of signal to start this slightly dangerous game.

Cagalli looked at the boy for a bit, she couldn't help but feel really happy that he was helping her out with this, for some strange reason it made the entire thing just so much more fun, now that he had agreed to join force with her.

So after watching him for a few seconds, she tighten her grip on the bucket and got a determined look on her face, then she quickly gave him a short nod, which was enough to make the boy press down hard on the green button, making the door to the room open.

The two of them where just about to rush in there, but was stopped by the sight before them, Lacus and Kira was just as they expected laying fast asleep in each other arms, on one of the beds, that alone wasn't really something new, the shocking thing about this was all of their clothes was spread out all over the floor, and it was obvious that the two of them where naked under the cover.

"So...that's why the door was locked!" Athrun said in a slightly shocked tone, being very careful not to wake the two of them up, as his eyes ran over all the clothes that was gather on the floor.

Cagalli on the other hand didn't say anything, as she too looked at all the clothes, finally when her eyes land on the couple's underwear, that was laying just beside the bed, she again looked back at the two sleeping people.

"I didn't think my brother was a pervert" the girl mutter, as she tighten her grip even hard on the handle on the bucket, almost breaking the cheap plastic it was made of, this had suppose to have been fun.

Not something she deeply wish that she had never seen, who in their right state of mind would want to see ones own brother sleeping naked beside his equally naked wife, after obvious having sex for a big part of the night, it was only when Athrun took a hold on her arm and gently pulled her along with him out of the room, that she got over her shock.

Immediately after they got back out in to the halls and the door was closed behind them, a deep silence felled over the two of them, as they stood there quietly just outside the room, both with a completely unreadable expression on their faces.

"Ok that was one of those things in life, I kinda wish I had never seen" Athrun mumble loudly, making Cagalli look over at him where she gave him a short nod in agreement.

"Yeah tell me about it, but what are we going to do now, it's not like we can chance what just happened" Cagalli said obviously still a bit confused over seeing two of the people she cared so much about being together like that.

Not that she couldn't understand why they did stuff like that, they where married after all, and you had to be really stupid not to see how much the two of them loved each other.

"There really isn't that much we can do about it now Cagalli, it's somewhat our own fault, we where the once that used Haro to break in to their room, we should just have respected their privacy, and left when we discover that the door was locked" Athrun said, while looking away from the blonde hair girl and over at the door one more time.

Before he again turned his attention over towards Cagalli, where he took a deep breath, while he once again began talking.

"I don't really think it will do us any good just standing around here, so lets go back to my room and talk" he said, while reaching over to take a hold of her soft hand, where he gave it a gentle squeeze, as the two of them began making their way down the hall, heading back to Athrun's chamber, and leaving the bucket as the only thing that show that they had been there.

While the two teenagers was flying along side each other, they couldn't help themself from taking a few small glance at the person they where together with right now.

Even true none of them like seeing Lacus and Kira sleeping naked beside each other, it really made them think about their own relationship, or at the very least the relationship the two of them truly would like to be in with each other.

Unfortunately they didn't get much time to think about it, when suddenly a very nice smell spread through the halls, which made both of their stomach growl loudly, not even a second later saw a certain brown hair came walking slowly at them, being very careful not to drop the big tray she was using to transport, two plates of hot pancakes, a can of juice and a few other things.

"That really looks delicious Miriallia" Cagalli told her, fighting hard not to drool, she couldn't even remember the last time she had pancakes.

Miriallia just smiled a bit at the two of them, as she too looked down at the things on the tray, happy to know that people thought her food was delicious. "They are for Dearka and La Flage" the girl said almost beaming with happiness, it was obvious that she was looking forward to have the Buster pilot taste her food.

"I really hope they like it!" she mumble, as she again looked up at the two people in front of her.

Seeing Athrun giving her a truly caring smile, and Cagalli look somewhat confused. "Ok I can understand why you want make to food for Dearka, but I don't get why you bother making something for La Flage, he is always so damn irritating!" the blonde girl grumble loudly, while thinking about how many times the man had teased and annoyed her since she meet him.

Just the thought about how many times he had called her girl, and not by her name was more then enough to make the short tempered girl very angry.

Miriallia looked at her friend for a few seconds, wondering a bit if she really meant what she had just said about the blonde man, she knew that Mu liked teasing Cagalli, but Miriallia kinda figured that was his way to show that he cared about the blonde girl.

"I truly don't think he is all that bad Cagalli, I like him, he is a kind man, beside it would be very rude for me to bring food to Dearka and not think about La Flaga at all" Miriallia explained, while again taking another glance down at the food, she really didn't have time for this discoursing right now, she want to give the food to the two people in the medical office before it got cold.

"He is annoying and he always will be!" Cagalli said loudly sounding a bit like a small child that just had to get it's way.

Seeing that there was no use argueing with the other girl, Miriallia gave her a small smile before she told the people in front of her that she had to get going, she had only gotten a couple of steps, when she turned and again looked back at them.

"By the way, if you guys want pancakes too, I think the chef was also going to make some, when he discovered that I was making them, he said it was a very good way for us to celebrate our little victory from yesterday, but I would suggest you hurry before the rest of the crew eats all of them" Miriallia warned in a happy tone, before she continued down the hall, leaving the blonde hair girl and the blue hair guy by themself.

After Miriallia disappeared, Athrun turned his attention over at the girl beside him, smiling a bit at her.

"So do you want to go to the mess hall instead, and get our share of pancakes?" Athrun asked a bit hopeful, he still hadn't gotten anything to eat since Cagalli woke him up, and he knew that his stomach was not happy about that, it had already been complaining a few times, he didn't even get anything to eat before he went to bed yesterday, he had just been so tired after all the fighting that food had been the last thing on his mind.

"Sure why not, we can always talk later, and I'm actually quite hungry myself, especially when I think about what food it is" the girl said, interrupting Athrun in his thoughts, while she grab on to his arm and began dragging him with her in the direction of the mess hall, hoping for the Archangel crew that there would still be some pancakes left for her and Athrun.

000000

Meanwhile Miriallia had just arrived at the medical office, where she looked down at the food one more time, satisfy that everything on the tray was as it should be, she used her elbow to press down on the button that was suppose to open the door to the room.

Immediately after she got inside the first thing she did was looking over at Dearka, that was still in his bed fast asleep, it made her wonder if he had been sleeping like that since she left yesterday, but one thing was certain he did seem to be feeling at least a little better, his face had a bit more colour and he wasn't nearly as pale and exhausted looking, as the last time she saw him.

The girl couldn't help but smile as she stood there watching him, she had been so worried about him when she crawled in to her bed last night, that she had a extremely difficult time falling asleep and when she finally did, she end up having a nightmare of him being dead and leaving her alone.

It truly made her feel happy inside, that the worth part was over and that he was obviously getting better.

She continued watching the sleeping boy like that for a few more seconds, until she took a short glance over at the blonde man on the other bed, that was at this very moment was busy playing a game of solitaire.

"I brought you and Dearka some breakfast La Flaga" Miriallia told him in a kind tone, making Mu look away from the cards and up at her, where he immediately notice the tray she was still holding on to.

"That's great Mir, a person gets hungry and bored really fast in here!" Mu said in a slightly humorist tone, as the girl took a single step forward and gave him one of the plates of pancakes, where he quickly cut himself a giant piece, that he didn't hesitate a second in putting in to his mouth, where he chewed it slowly a few times, then he swallowed it.

"You should have been a chef instead of a soldier" the man said as he took yet another bit of the food.

Miriallia just smiled a bit at the compliment, before she again looked over at Dearka a bit disappointed that he was still fast asleep, she truly did want to talk with him right now, but she really didn't know if it was a good idea to wake him up.

"Why don't you just place the food beside him, one thing I notice about him is that he has a healthy appetite, I'm certain that smell alone will be more then enough to wake him up, beside it would be good for him to get some food down in to his stomach" Mu said while chewing down another piece of his own meal.

The teenage didn't say anything as she stood there thinking about Mu's suggestion, in her ears it sound really far out, but it was no big secret around the ship that the Buster pilot would eat almost everything that was put in front of him, that was actually one of the reason she liked cooking for him so much, it was just so much more enjoyable making food for a person that would always empty his plate, then one that would only eat half of it and left the rest to be thrown out.

But even true she knew that the boy liked getting a good meal, she still had a little trouble believing what Mu had just suggested would actually work, it just seemed somewhat ridiculous.

"Do you really think he will wake up just be smelling my food?" The girl asked in a quiet yet slightly hopeful tone, still keeping all of her attention on the sleeping boy, that up until now hadn't moved a muscle since she enter the room.

Mu just smiled a bit at the girl. "Why don't you give it a shot, the worse that can happen is that he continue sleeping!" the man said, while taking a very big sip of his orange juice, before he put the glass back down on the table next to his bed. "But I do know one thing, if you can't wake him up, I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't have any trouble emptying his plate" Mu continued in a happy tone, as he took yet another big bite of the grub in front of him.

The girl only hesitate a second before she moved over and put the plate down directly by his head, even true the girl had some serious doubts that this was going to work, got a small surprise when he turned over and took a few deep breath, obviously trying to find the source of that nice smell.

"Hmm smells good....I'm hungry..." the boy mumble, as he continued sniffing around after the food, until he finally open his eyes where the first thing he saw was a plate full of delicious looking pancakes, that was on the bed directly beside him.

"Damn that looks great" he mutter as he sat up, where he immediately got eye contact, with a certain brown hair girl that looked like she was just on the verge of crying, that sight alone was enough to make him feel slightly sad, he did not like seeing her like this.

"Miriallia" he said loudly, while stretching his arms out towards her.

Seeing that the girl quickly throw herself at him, wrapping both of her arms around his neck, while pressing her face in to his shoulder, where she immediately began crying loudly, when she did that Dearka gently lifted his arms up around the girl holding her tightly, while rocking slowly back and further trying his best to make her feel better.

"I was so worried about you, I was afraid you where dead" the girl sobbed loudly in to his ear, her whole body shaking as she continued crying up against him.

Dearka just nodded a single time, while he slowly ran his hands slowly up and down her back. "I know Mir, I'm so sorry please forgive me, I did not mean to make you worry about me, so please stop crying!" he whispered quietly in to her ear, just as he gave her left cheek a small gentle kiss, making the girl pull back just a bit, where she looked in to his eyes.

"I'm so happy that you are all right" the girl told him, as a few more tears left her eyes and ran down both of her cheeks.

Hearing that Dearka let out a small laugh, as he moved in a kissed one of the tears away from her face. "Of course I'm all right Mir, I promised you a little while ago that I would always be there for you" Dearka said, while looking in to her slightly red eyes, even true both of them where quite sad right now, he still couldn't help but find both of her blue orbs really beautiful.

"I actually didn't think you remember any of that" Miriallia told him, as yet another small sub shook her body, while she moved in and once again pressed her face in to his shoulder, using it to rub of some of the tears that was still on her face.

"Well to tell you the truth, I really didn't thought much about it when I said it, it was only a few days later that I realized what I actually said to you, but I have no doubt that I will do everything I can, to keep that promise Miriallia" Dearka mumble in to her ear while giving her cheek one more kiss.

Truly delighted to hear those words, Miriallia pulled back slightly and looked directly at him, where she gave him a small yet grateful smile, she was just about to tell him how happy she was right at this moment, when suddenly his stomach made a very loud growling sound showing the two other people in the room that he was hungry, when that happened Miriallia looked a bit angry at him.

Seeing that Dearka quickly covered up his stomach with both hands, trying to keep it from saying anything else, while looking down slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that Miriallia, it's been a while now since I last got anything to eat" the boy explained, still keeping all of his attention turned down towards his lap.

That was when Miriallia let out a small happy giggle. "If you are so hungry, you should just have said so, I'm sure we got a lot of time to talk later" the brown hair girl said, with a big smile on her face, as she reached over and picked up the plate that was still standing beside them, after handing him the meal, the boy immediately took a very big bite of it, chewing it down with great haste.

"Your food is always so yummy Miriallia" Dearka said, as he continued devouring the delicious meal, enjoying the nice taste of the pancakes, while draining his glass from all of the orange juice that was inside it.

"Man I really do feel like it's been a hundred years since I last got anything to eat" Dearka mumble, while again filling his mouth up with even more food.

Miriallia who had been silently watching him eat all this time, was now looking at the plate, slightly concerned about how fast the food was disappearing, she even made sure to bring him a little extra, but it didn't seem like that was nearly enough, and she wonder a bit what he was doing with all of the food.

If it had been her, she wouldn't even had been able to eat half of what had been on his plate, but apparently Dearka had no trouble at all finding room for all of the pancakes.

Finally after few minutes his plate was empty, and he sank slowly back in to the bed, where he let out a small yet contented sigh, obviously happy about getting his belly filled up once again. "Do you want me to go and get you some more?" Miriallia asked in a kind voice, as she reached out and picked up the plate that he had left standing on his lab, a bit amazed how quickly he got rid everything that had been on it.

"No you don't have to Mir, I'm completely full, but thank you for asking, maybe I could use a little refill later" Dearka said while smiling up at the girl, as she told him that he was welcome.

"So what do you want to do now Mir?" The boy asked hoping a bit that he could somehow get out of this bed, it really wasn't all that entertain being in here.

Immediately after he asked that Miriallia's happy expression was replaced with a more thoughtful one. "I don't really know Dearka, but just as long as you stay in the bed, you are not well enough to be running around" the girl said in a tone that left no doubt that she was completely serious about this, hearing that the boy let out a disappointed sound, not happy that he was force to stay in the bed.

Miriallia was just about to tell him that there was no use complaining, he had to stay there until he was in top from again, but before she could even open her mouth, a few cards was thrown down next to them.

"Well if you are trapped in here too, you might as well play a game of poker with me, the mechanics told me you where good at that game" Mu said getting both of the teenagers attention over on him.

Seeing that the commander was already ready for a game, Dearka reached down and picked up the cards, looking at them for a few seconds, then he began slowly putting them in the right order. "Ok I'm ready, it's not like we got anything else to do right now" the Buster pilot said in a calm tone and with his best poker face up, while again taking a small glance down at his cards.

Mu just smiled a bit at the boy, before he was about to start the game, when suddenly the brown hair girl called out that she would be join them in this game, getting a shocked reaction out of both of the men. "Can you play poker Miriallia?" Dearka asked now with his poker face completely gone.

Miriallia gave both of them a caring smile, as she told them that her mother and father use to play for fun when they had the day of, and at some point in time she had asked them to teach her the game.

At first they had of course said no, but after complaining a few hours about it, they had finally given in only to stop her yelling, but what had been a big surprise for both of them, was that she had actually been very good at the game.

Hearing the girls story Mu hurried picked up a few cards and throw them over at the girl, while mumbling something that sound very much like the more the merry.

And it didn't take much time before all three of them where far away in their little poker game, each of them keeping a close eye on each other.

000000

Meanwhile in another room on the ship, Lacus was slowly waking up from the deep sleep she had fallen in to after her and Kira's activist last night.

The girl just laid there quietly for a few second resting her head on her husband's bare chest, while enjoying the feeling of his fingers running slowly through her long hair, it always made her feel at ease when he did that, finally after relaxing there a little longer, she took a small glance up at him, where her blue eyes meet his purple once, both of them with a contented and truly happy expression on their faces.

"Hey you" Kira said in a soft tone, giving his naked wife a caring smile, while moving his hands away from her hair and up to her shoulders, where he gently rubbed and massage both of them, getting Lacus to sigh deeply in happiness, as she snuggled even closer in to his bare chest, just as Kira slowly ran his hands up and down her bare back.

"So how did you sleep?" Kira finally asked, after resting quietly for a few minutes, making the girl slowly lift her head up from his chest one more time where she glanced up at him with a cheerful look on her face.

"I slept fine Kira, it was a great night, but I did have a strange dream, that at one point Cagalli and Athrun where in here with a bucket, they didn't really do anything and they left almost immediately" Lacus told him while trying to remember anything else from her dream, but when she couldn't she again laid her head back on Kira's chest.

Hearing Lacus talk about her dream Kira let out a small laugh. "Yeah that sounds like a very weird dream, I wonder why you where dreaming about those two, there is no way they could get in here, I made sure to lock the door when we got here last night" Kira said, while again running his fingers thought Lacus long soft pink hair, enjoying the feeling of it between his fingers.

"I know Kira, but it just seemed so real" Lacus said in a soft voice, while giving his chest a few lighted kisses, before she slowly moved away from him and sat up on the bed.

Making sure to wrap herself in the bedding, even with everything they did last night, she still couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed when she thought about Kira seeing her naked.

"I truly do want to stay the whole day in here Kira, but I'm just so thirsty right now and a shower would actually be really nice at the moment, it's a bit of a shame you can't join me" Lacus said, while her thoughts turned to the shower the two of them had been sharing last night, the entire thing had just been so nice and romantic until Sai had ruined it for them.

One thing the pink hair girl was completely sure of, was that it would be a very long time, before she would be able to talk with him again without feeling at least a little embarrassed

Kira however didn't say anything, as he sat up beside her, where he gave her sweet lips a short kiss, before he slowly reached up and caress her left cheek with two of his fingers, while looking in to her beautiful eyes.

"I don't think it's a good idea we do that now Lacus, even true it was quite late last night, we still got caught and now that the whole ship is awake, our chance of being discovered are much bigger then before" the brown hair teen said, as he put his arms around his wife and gave her a small hug.

"You are right Kira, maybe someday when we are not on a ship we can take a bath together again" Lacus said sounding a bit hopeful, as she stood up from the bed, putting the bedding around herself, making sure it wouldn't fall of, while she began searching for a clean set of clothes.

After finding everything she need, she again looked over at Kira, who was still sitting on their bed with the bed cover over himself, not bothering at all to hide the fact, that he was watching her move around in the room.

"You do know Lacus, that you look unbelievable gorgeous with nothing else on, but the bedding" Kira said in a teasing tone, as he once again let his eyes ran over her almost naked body.

When Lacus notice what he was doing that, a small red glow ran over both of her cheeks, as she quickly scratch the pillow from the other bed and throw it at him, where she succeed in hitting him right in the middle of his face. "Ohh be quiet you....you...sweet fool, you sound almost like Mu, when he is flirting with miss Murrue" Lacus said, while she tighten her grip on the bedding.

"Kira I know this might sound strange after last night, but would you mind looking away while I put some clothes on?" Lacus asked in a sweet voice, looking down at the floor, trying not to show her husband how embarrassed she was at the moment.

"Of course I don't mind Lacus" Kira said giving her a caring smile, as he did what his wife asked of him, turning away so he end up with his back towards her, looking in to the wall, waiting for Lacus to finish getting in to her clothes.

Seeing that Lacus hurried let go of the bedding drop to the floor and hastily began getting in to her clothes, while from time to time taking a small glance over at Kira, to make certain that he didn't look away from the wall. "There Kira! now you can look again" the girl finally said, as she used both of her hands to straighten out her dress.

"Ok then now it's your turn not to look" Kira said smiling a little at her, as he too quickly got in to his clothes.

When he was done with that he slowly reached out and took Lacus hand and gave it a soft squeeze, as they step over to the door where Kira press down on the button that was suppose to unlock it, but for some unknown strange reason the door was already unlocked.

"I thought you said that you made sure to lock the door when we got here yesterday" Lacus said while looking over at her husband with a confused expression on her face.

"I did Lacus, I'm certain of it, maybe the lock in the door is broken, if we see Mr Murdoch we should let him know" Kira said, as he tried to lock the door one more time, which he actually succeed in doing that, he blinked a few times in confusion, while thinking back to last night, he was completely sure he locked the door when they got here.

But perhaps he could be wrong, it wasn't exactly like he had given it much of his attention, most of it had after all been on Lacus, so maybe he missed the button by accident, while Lacus and he was busy exploring each other tonsils.

It was just about the same time Lacus let go of his hand and reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look away from the door and over at her, where she gave him a small smile.

"It don't really matter if the door was locked or not Kira, it was still a wonderful night" Lacus said, as she lean over and gave his cheek a light peck, before she again took a hold of his hand and reached over to open the door.

But as the young couple was just about to step out of their room, they both notice a yellow plastic bucket standing directly in the door opening. "What is that?" Kira asked, as he kneeled down to take a closer look at the bucket, where he discovered that it was filled up with water.

"I wonder who left that here" the boy said, while taking a small look around in the hallways, but the only other person there other then himself was his lovely wife.

"It is the same bucket, as the one Cagalli was carrying around in my dream" Lacus said, sounding very thoughtful about the entire thing, as she slowly sat down on the floor beside Kira, who was now looking away from the bucket and over at her.

"Are you sure about that Lacus?" He asked, as he took another glance at the plastic object, as he thought about Athrun and Cagalli, had the two of them really been in here, while he and Lacus was sleeping naked in each other arms.

It actually would explain why the door wasn't locked anymore, and he already had a pretty good guess on, just what the water in the bucket was suppose to be used for.

"I really don't thinking you where dreaming Lacus, they really was in here, properly to give us a very cold wake up call" Kira said in a serious tone, as he thought about who's idea it was to wake them up like this, but what he didn't know was that Lacus was thinking about almost the exact same thing, finally they again looked over at each other, where both of them said just one single word.

"Cagalli!"

"So what are we going to do about it Kira?" Lacus asked while thinking about her sister-in-law, the pink hair girl already knew Cagalli well enough to know that she would not have hesitate a second about pouring the cold water on them, the only reason they properly chosen to retreat instead, was most likely because the two of them had been completely naked under the cover.

Finally after thinking a bit more about it, Lacus looked over at her husband with a determined expression on her face.

"Kira I think we should go deliver this back to the people who brought it here, maybe they are of some where looking for it" the pink hair girl said in a slightly evil tone, that actually made Kira feel a bit nervous, it was not every day Lacus want it to pull pranks on other people, she really wasn't that kind of person.

But Kira could kinda understand why she want to give Cagalli and Athrun something back for breaking in to their room.

"Ok Lacus lets go look for them" Kira said with a small grin on his face, as he reached out and took a hold on the water filled bucket, after that the two of them flew slowly down the hall heading towards Athrun's room, hoping to find their two friends hiding out there.

But they end up being disappointed, none of the people they where looking for was inside the room, after a small discussion they both agreed on checking out the mess hall next.

When the young couple finally arrived there, Lacus slowly took a small look around the corner in to the mess hall, while Kira was staying out of sight, holding on to the bucket.

"Are they in there?" The boy asked, even true he was somehow certain that he already knew the answer, that big smile that was on his wife face right now, was the smile of a born prankster, and not one she used very often, she seriously did look like someone who could break out laughing at any moment now.

Even true Lacus did hear her husbands question, she didn't answer him at first, she was busy trying to figure out how they best could pull this of, finally she again moved back around the corner, where she looked over at Kira.

"Both of them are in there talking with Mayura and Nicol, we are quite fortunate they are sitting with their backs towards us, so they wouldn't see us coming" Lacus explained, now with an even bigger grin on her face, as she reached over and took the bucket out of Kira's hands.

"We better make sure not to hit them in the process" Kira said referring to the Blitz and the Astray pilots, they really didn't have anything to do with this little prank, they only targets was Cagalli Yula Athha and Athrun Zala, that was busy enjoying their breakfast.

"You are right Kira, we don't want to hit any of the innocent, but the longer we stand around here, the more likely it becomes that they will notice us" Lacus said, as she again took a small glance in to the mess hall.

Kira didn't say anything as he stood there watching her, but after about a half minute, he slowly reached out and placed a hand on Lacus shoulder, making her turn around to look at him. "Lets do it Lacus" Kira said now having the same kind of grin on his face as his wife had.

Seeing that Lacus nodded a single time in agreement, with that the two of them quietly enter the mess hall, flying slowly over towards their friends.

Meanwhile both Athrun and Cagalli was enjoying spending time together, with some other people from around the three ships, none of them was suspecting anything to be wrong, it was only when they heard a sweet voice behind them, that they knew something was up "Well good morning you two, it seems like you are in a good mood" sounded Lacus voice, making both of them turn around.

Athrun was just about to answer back when he noticed their expression, each of them had a big grin on their face, which made Athrun wonder what they where up to, it was only a second later when his eyes land on a certain bucket Lacus was holding on to, which made a small shake ran through his body, when he realize that they had forget all about that, when they left the married couples room.

Cagalli however apparently didn't notice that something was wrong. "Hello you two, it's about time you woke up, did you sleep ok?" She asked in a happy tone, even true she still feeling a bit disturb by what she and Athrun had seen this morning, it was just about the same time that she realize that her brother and his wife was acting a bit strange.

"What's with you two, you both look a bit weird" Cagalli said while taking a few small glance between them.

"Ahh we are ok Cagalli, it's nice to know you care, but we only came here to deliver back what you and Athrun left by our room" Lacus giggle, as she lifted up the bucket and pour the first half of the contents down over Athrun, that kinda looked like he had expect that to happen, satisfy with the resolute Lacus turn and looked at Cagalli where she gave her a teasing smile, before she tossed the rest of the water over the other girl.

After wiping the liquid away from her face, she glared up at the now laughing couple. "Why....why....you....!" Cagalli growled in a very angry tone, just as Lacus took a single step forward and placed the bucket directly in front of the now furious girl.

"This is really you own fault Cagalli, you and Athrun where planing on pouring it on us, you both got what you deserved!" Kira said in between laughs, while he reached over and grabbed on to Lacus arm, so he could pull her with him, when Cagalli blew up.

Cagalli just looked over at her brother, while grinding her teeth. "I'm going to show both of you a thing or two about getting what you deserved" Cagalli yelled loudly, just as the two of them turned around and ran of full speed out of the mess hall.

Seeing that Cagalli didn't hesitate at all in jumping up from her sit and chasing after the married couple, that was already running quickly down the hall away from the angry girl, that was at the moment shouting some very colourful things after her brother and his wife.

While Cagalli was hunting down the two laughing people, Athrun was left back in the mess hall, using a napkin Nicol had given him to dry of some of the water from his face.

"Ok that was the best thing ever! I really wish Asagi and Juri had been here, they would have loved this!" Mayura said laughing so hard that a few tears was actually running down both of her cheeks, the expression on Cagalli's face when the water was thrown on her, was something the red hair girl would pay money to see again.

"I'm surprised that you didn't ran after them too Athrun" Nicol said having a little more control over his laughter, even true he found the whole thing just as funny as Mayura did.

Athrun just throw the napkin down at the table, before he looked over at Nicol, where he could easily tell that his green hair friend was just on the verge of laughing just as loud as Mayura.

Ignoring that Athrun began twisting some of the water out of both of his sleeves, while taking a short glance around at the other people gather in the mess hall, most of them where looking at him laughing or was talking among them self about what they had just witness.

Finally he again looked over at Nicol where it was obvious that the other boy want an explanation. "Lets just say me and Cagalli reaped what we sowed" Athrun said while standing up from his sit.

"Now if you will excuse me, I will go get some dry clothes" Athrun said, as he began walking slowly towards the exit of the mess hall, making a wet sound every time he took a step, mumbling something about saying no to Cagalli the next time she got one of her crazy ideas.

Immediately after the blue hair teenage was gone, Mayura turned and looked back at Nicol. "What did he mean by they reaped what they sowed?" The girl asked in a wondering tone. Nicol just looked a bit thoughtful for a few seconds, before he again gave her a big smile.

"I really don't know Mayura, maybe they did something to the married couple first and this was their revenge" Nicol said, still letting out a few small chuckles, while thinking about what Athrun and miss Cagalli could have done.

To be continued.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

It had only been a short while ago since Athrun had left the mess hall, and the laughter was now slowly getting to a hold.

"Damn that was funny, it was just the kind of thing I need after the last few stressful days!" Jackie said in a happy tone, as he and Dalida walked together out of the mess hall still talking loudly about what Kira and Lacus had done.

After watching the two of them leave, Nicol again looked back at Mayura with a small smile on his face. "So what do you want to do now Mayura?" The boy asked, hoping a bit that she want it to come with him to visit Dearka.

"I'm not quite done with my breakfast yet Nicol, maybe once I'm finished we can go to your room and hang out" she said while taking a big sip of the milk in front of her.

"That sounds nice Mayura, but if it's ok with you I would like to go see how Dearka is doing before we do that" Nicol said, as he stood up and walked over with his empty plate down at the spot where they where usually put when people was done eating.

"Thank you for the food!" he called out in to the kitchen, as he made his way back to Mayura.

He had only just sat down, when the captain of the ship enter the mess hall with a pleased expression on her face. Immediately after seeing the woman Nicol hurried got back up on his feet. "Good morning miss captain!" the teenager said, while giving the woman a respectful bow.

Murrue however couldn't help but smile a bit, as she stood there looking at the boy, wondering why more people didn't have as good manners as Nicol did. He was always so polite both to her and the rest of the crew, a small part of her slightly wished that Mu would take a few hints from the boy, he wasn't always the most well manner person.

But after thinking about it for a second or two she decided that there really wouldn't do her any good wishing for something like that, she did after all loved Mu just the way he was.

"Good morning you two, it's nice to see you after everything that happened yesterday" the woman said, while giving both teenagers a kind smile, as she walked over to get her own breakfast.

After that she made her way back to the two pilots table, and was about to sit down opposite of them, so she could have a long talk with them, it was somewhat rare that she had the time to enjoy a quiet meal and a nice conversation with some of the crew, where the subject was other things then the next battle.

But just before she could get comfortable, Mayura called out to her. "I wouldn't sit there if I where you captain, that sit is still wet after the married couples little number" the red hair girl warned in a loud tone, making Murrue jump slightly as she looked around at all the water that was laying on the sit and on the floor.

"What happened here why is all that water on the floor?" She asked, while again turning her attention back over at the two pilots.

Both of them where now looking at each other obviously trying to figure out what they should tell her, finally after about a minute Nicol let out a small breath.

"Well I don't really know all the details, but for some reason while Athrun and miss Cagalli was busy eating, the married couple suddenly showed up and dropped a bucket of water on them" Nicol explained, as they moved over and sat down at another table.

"Yeah it was the best thing ever, it was just so damn funny, I don't think I ever seen Cagalli that angry before!" Mayura said, as she began laughing loudly when her blonde hair friends expression enter her mind.

Murrue however didn't say a thing, as she sat there thinking about what the two teenagers had just told her, a small part of her really didn't like the idea of Kira and Lacus wasting the valuable liquid on something like that.

But after thinking a few seconds about it she could remember that Dalida told her a few days ago that they where not in dire need of water at this very moment, they still had a great deal of it on board, and as long as it didn't turn in to a complete water fight, she could accept that they throw a little of it away, she just didn't want her crew to go thirsty.

And actually seemed like the people still gather here was in a pretty good mood, which was a nice chance after everybody had been so serious the last few days, ever since the Dominion had first started attacking them, the atmosphere was just so much more calm and relaxing now. "So anything else happened here?" She asked just as she took a small bite of her food.

"Not really captain, but I would certainly love to see just what Cagalli is going to do to the married couple, if she actually manage to get her hands on them, I'm sure that would be really fun, maybe even more fun then their water trick!" Mayura said in a exciting tone and with a big grin on her face, as she sat there thinking about how the whole thing could turn out.

She already had a few ideas about how she would get make them pay, if it had been her they had dropped the water on.

But one thing she knew about Cagalli was that she would certainly find some entertain way to get revenge, at least that was what Mayura hoped for, and Cagalli had yet to disppointed her when she was out to make trouble for other people, that was actually one of the reason Mayura liked the blond hair girl, both of them where after all tomboys, and that of course meant that they where close friends.

"I just hope that they don't make to much of a hassle around the ship, there a still many things that needs to be repaired after the last battle, and having those four in an all out prank war, wouldn't really speed things along" Murrue mutter, sounding a slightly bit concerned about the whole thing.

She just hoped that whatever Cagalli was planing at this very moment wouldn't be to bad.

It was just about the same time Nicol began talking to her in a reassuring tone. "I don't think you have to worry miss captain, we all know that this is not the right time for something so childish" Nicol said, while smiling calmly at the brown hair woman.

Those words was enough to rip Murrue out of her thoughts and look over at the green hair teenager, she was just about to answer him, when both of them heard a big laugh coming from the third person at the table.

"You obviously don't know Cagalli all that well, there is no way in hell she is going to let them get away with what they did" Mayura said in between laughs, making both Murrue and Nicol feel slightly uncomfortable, as they sat there watching her.

"So what you are telling me is, that no matter what, she is going to make some kind of trouble?" Murrue asked the still laughing girl.

Mayura nodded a few times, while trying to get her laughter under control.

And finally after a few minutes she looked over at the captain. "She always prank people back, if she thinks they are mean to her, or pissed her of some other way!" the red hair girl said in a loud tone and with a big grin on her face.

"Is there any way to stop her?" Nicol asked he too sounding a bit worried, while thinking hard about the blonde hair girl, he really didn't know all that much about her.

Other then he thought that she was very kind from time to time and perhaps slightly immature, but she was also a very dear friend of Mayura.

And maybe if he got the opportunity he should try and get to know her at least a little better, both Mayura and Miriallia seemed to respected her quite a lot and Nicol would actually like to know some of the reason for that.

It was just about the same time the red hair girl beside him began talking. "I have never meet a person that can stop Cagalli when she first made up her mind about something, if there really is such a person out there somewhere, he have to be incredibly stupid or brave to get her to stop, no matter what I would certainly like to meet that person that have the courage to stand in her way!" Mayura said, still using the same loud tone as before.

Both Murrue and Nicol didn't say a thing as they sat there looking at the grining red hair girl, finally Murrue let out a tired sigh before she continued eating her breakfast.

"This ship is just like a kindergarten, when nothing is going on, why is it that every person on this ship have to act like children?" The woman grumbled, just loud enough for the two teenagers to hear it, but unfortunately none of them had an answer to her question.

000000

At the same time a certain blonde hair girl was walking down the Archangels halls with a bag of flour in one hand, and a bottle of syrup in the other,

And with a very deep frown on her forehead, looking high and low after the married couple. Determined to find them so she could make them suffer for what they had done to her, what made the whole thing even worth was that she and Athrun had actually been having a nice time before her brother and Lacus had showed up and ruined everything.

And just thinking about the grin faces was enough to make her even more angry. "You two are so dead!" she mumble in a wicked tone, just as she reached the next room, where she hurried open the door and took a quick look in there, but there was nothing that show that the two people she was looking for had even been in there.

"You can't keep hiding forever, soon or later you will get hungry and then you are finished!" Cagalli mutter, as she continued down the hall, still looking more angry then ever before.

She hadn't really been walking for long before someone called out her name. "Hey Cagalli wait up!" Athrun said making the girl turn around to look at the person that had interrupted her search.

"Have you seen Kira and Lacus somewhere?" She asked while taking a short glance around the hallway, for the brown hair boy and the pink hair girl.

"No Cagalli, I don't know where they are, and it doesn't really matter, what's really important right now, is that you get out of all those wet clothes, before you catch a cold" Athrun said in a serious tone, while looking her over. The first thing he notice was that she was shaking all over, it was quite obvious that she was freezing a great deal in those completely soaked clothes.

Cagalli's expression soften just a tiny bit, but she was no doubt still furious. "I'm not stopping before I find Kira and Lacus, they truly don't know just who they been messing with!" the girl growl, sounding slightly like she was ready to rip the whole ship apart to find the married couple.

Athrun didn't say anything he just step over and took the bag of flour out of her hand, after placing that on the floor, he reached out and took her hand, where he gave it a gently squeeze.

"Please think about this for a second Cagalli, I know you are mad at them, but it was us that put the water bucket in front of their door, and we also broke in to their room, where we saw them in a situation they most likely did not want us to see them in, that's why they locked the door, but we didn't respected their privacy and used Haro to gain access to their room" Athrun said, as he pulled Cagalli in and gave her a small hug.

Not caring that he get wet one more time, he just want to calm the girl he liked down.

"So I think the little punishment they gave us was something we deserved, don't you agree?" Athrun asked, running his hands up and down her back trying to make her feel warm by give her some of his body heat.

Cagalli however just took a small glance up at him, thinking about what he had just said.

In the end much against her will she decide that he was properly right, neither Kira or Lacus had want them to enter their room, but they had done it anyway.

So there really wasn't anybody else other then themself to blame for the entire thing, they could just have walked away instead, but no she just have to get in there to pour the water on them.

And even true she end up not doing anything when they where in there. She guessed that both her and Athrun had really earn what the married couple had done to them.

"Ok Athrun I guess you are right, but I swear that I will make them pay at some point in the future" Cagalli said, as she snuggled even deeper in to the embrace the two of them where sharing, enjoy being in his arms like this, finally after a few seconds she let go of the syrup bottle and wrapped both of her arms around his neck.

The two of them continued hugging each other tightly like that for a few minutes, until Cagalli slowly backed away from him, looking straight in to his two green eyes. "I still owe you a kiss don't I?" She asked in a slightly embarrassed tone and with a small blush on both of her cheeks.

Athrun on the other hand didn't say anything, he just smiled a bit at her, as he study her beautiful eyes, wondering what she was thinking about at this exact moment.

But finally after watching her eyes a bit more, he gave her a short nod. "I only want a kiss from you Cagalli, if you really want to give me one" Athrun said in a caring voice, still not looking away from the girl in his arms.

Hearing those words the blonde girl slowly moved in a pressed her lips against his, when that happened Athrun slightly tighten his grip around her waist, while kissing her back in the same manner she was kissing him, both of them where really getting in to it, when suddenly Cagalli pulled away from him with great haste, where she almost immediately let out a big sneeze.

"Ohh I'm sorry about that Athrun" she mumble, while glancing down at the floor. Feeling bad that she ruined their second time together like this, with something as trivial as a dumb sneeze.

But being in all of this wet clothes was really starting to get to her, it was only now that she had finally calm down, that she realize how stupid it was walking around being completely soaked from top to bottom, and she was began to feel a few small shivers running through her, as she stood there quietly hugging herself, trying to get a little warm in to her slightly cold body.

It was just about the same time that Athrun reached out and gently took her hand. "We better hurry and go to your room, so you can get in to another set of clothes, you didn't bring everything over to the Kusanagi did you?" The blue hair teenager asked, seriously hoping that he didn't need to go over to the blue space ship to find the girl some dry clothes.

"No I still got some left in my room over here" Cagalli mutter, thinking about what clothes, she had let stay on the Archangel.

And it didn't take her long to realize, that the clothes over here was all the things she really didn't want other people to see her in, it was all of those damn clothes Myrna always forced her to walk around in, she really hate those ugly dress' she felt so damn high and mighty in them.

She especially hate the idea of Athrun seeing her in something like that.

"I think I'll just find some place to keep warm, until what I have on is dry" the girl said, trying to sound much more sure of herself then she actually was, unfortunately Athrun had no trouble at all seeing through her acted.

"Please reconsider Cagalli if you stay like this, you might seriously end up getting sick, and even true you don't like the clothes in your room, I still think it's better that you use them, at least until what you have on is dry again" Athrun said in a determined tone.

That told Cagalli that there was absolute no way she could talk herself out of this.

"Fine you win, lets just get this over with!" the blonde girl said, actually sounding a bit like Athrun had just given her the biggest insult ever, she didn't even wait for him, before she turned around on one foot and walked of down the hall with an angry expression on her face. That would show every person that they would meet on their way to her room, that she was in a very bad mood right now, and that it was a good idea to keep away from her.

Athrun just rolled his eyes, as he stood there looking after the unhappy girl, wondering slightly how someone that was so angry and stubborn could be so beautiful, she just looked so amazingly attractive right now, especially when she was this mad.

"What is it about girls that makes them so damn cute when they are angry?" The boy quietly asked himself.

But apparently still loud enough for Cagalli to hear it, for immediately after those words left his mouth the girl turned around and looked right back at him, still with that displeased expression on her face.

"Did you say something Athrun!?" She asked loudly, hoping that he would repeat what he had just said so she could give him somekind of reply.

He however just smiled a bit at her while he slowly shook his head. "It was not really important Cagalli, I was just thinking out loud" he explained, as he jumped up from the floor and flew over beside her, where he reached out and gently took her soft hand.

"Now lets hurry to your room, before you get even more cold" Athrun said, as they together left this part of the ship, heading over to where Cagalli's room was located.

As the two of them where leaving, they didn't notice that the whole time they had been there, two people had been watching the entire thing, with great interested.

"That was just so cute! I always knew they would make a nice couple!" Lacus yelled out in a loud exciting tone, just as she and Kira stepped out from the next room Cagalli would have gotten to, if Athrun hadn't showed up when he did.

"Yeah my best friend and my sister having fun" Kira said sounding a bit mad about that, but one look at his face was enough to show that he was truly happy for both of them.

"Oh well, at the very least, both of them looked like they where having a very good time together" Kira said, smiling a bit over what he and his wife had just witness happening between Athrun and Cagalli.

Hearing that Lacus couldn't help but smile a bit, as she reached over and grap on to both of Kira's arms, where she immediately wrapped them around her waist and leaned slowly back towards him, resting her head up against his chest.

"This will also explain why Athrun was acting so weird yesterday, when we meet him after visiting Mu. I'm almost certain that something had been going on between them, just before the two of us showed up" Lacus said looking a tiny bit thoughtful, just as she felt Kira's fingers softly massage her stomach in a gentle way.

"You are properly right sweetheart, but that also means that we don't have that big mission we where talking about before, so the question now is do we tell our recruits about what we discovered or do we keep it to ourself?!" Kira said in a serious tone. While enjoying the feeling of Lacus' slender stomach against his fingers.

Lacus didn't say anything at first she just snuggled a little deeper in to the embrace. "I really don't know about that Kira, Dearka itn's really healthy enough to ran around all over the ship after Athrun, and I have no idea what Nicol is doing. So for now lets just keep it between us and if they ask about it we will just explain to them, that they have to figure it out them self" the girl said just, as her stomach let out a hungry growl, they still haven gotten anything to eat, because of their little prank.

Thinking a few seconds about his lovely wife's words, Kira nodded slowly in agreement. "That's a really good idea Lacus, so why don't you go take that shower you where talking about before, while I go get us some breakfast, then we can meet up back in our room and eat together" Kira said, as he tickle her stomach just a bit.

Which got a small giggle out of the pink hair girl. "Ok Kira that sounds very nice, but please hurry, I'm really starting to get quite hungry" Lacus told him, as she tried to pull out of the hug, but before she could get too far.

Kira gently draw her back in and placed a small kiss on her left cheek. "Don't worry Lacus I will have our meal ready once you get out of the shower, so please take your time and relax a bit" he whispered in to her ear.

While giving her cheek another light kiss, then he slowly took a single step away from her, where he gave her a small smile.

Seeing that Lacus of course smiled right back. "Ok thank you Kira, I'm already looking forward to it, but I am really going to miss you" she said looking directly in to his eyes, sounding a bit like it would take many days before she would see him again.

The two of them continued watching each other for a few more seconds, and before any of them knew what was happeing their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

After everything that happened last night, the young couple was of course a bit more keen on spending time together, then they normally was, they did after all spend a very big part of last night making love with each other, for the first time.

When they finally pulled apart they slowly resting their foreheads against one another, both of them looking in each other eyes, as their hearts began beating just a bit faster in their chest. "I better get going" Lacus said in a soft tone, as she slowly moved away from the tight hug.

Where she gave her husband a loving smile, before she turned around and flew of down the hall, heading for the shower room.

Kira continued looking after her until she was completely out of sight, after that he took of in another direction, that would lead him to the mess hall.

He hadn't been flying through the halls for very long, before he saw his big brother figure trying to walk on the ceiling like that was a normal thing to do. But if he should guess on why Mu was doing this it was most likely because he was bored.

"Hey Mu how are you feeling today? I thought you where suppose to be in the medical office, until miss Murrue let you out" the boy said obviously interrupting the blonde man in his playing around.

Immediately after Mu saw who was talking to him a small grin came over his face. "Well she didn't really knew I left the place, but I just can't stay in that damn room any longer, if I have to spend another hour in there, I'll go completely insane" the man explained, as he jumped down from the ceiling and landed just beside the boy,

where he stretched both of his arms up over his head, while letting out a big yawn.

"It's not like anybody would know the difference Mu" Kira said smiling at the blonde man.

"Ha, ha very funny kid!" Mu laughed not doing anything to hide that he was in a very good mood right now.

"It was actually a good thing I ran in to you kid, I got a few things I need to talk with you about, so if you have a few minutes that would be great" the man said just before he took another trip up to the ceiling, where he took a small look around.

Looking up at the man Kira slowly rolled his eyes, while thinking hard about what Mu had asked him, he knew that he had promised Lacus that he would hurry back to their room, but whatever it was that Mu want to talk with him about, he was sure that it was important.

And Lacus had a habit of taking very long showers, so in the end Kira decide that it would be all right that he talked with Mu for a bit. "So what do you want to talk about Mu?" Kira asked, as the man again came down from the ceiling.

"I really don't want to talk about it out here, it's not anybody else business, so lets go in here" Mu said, as he reached out and opened the door to the room they just happened to be next to.

Not much later the door closed behind them, Kira didn't say anything at first he just stood there quietly looking around the room, it was quite clear that it was a very long time since this chamber had been used, seeing as this was where Kuzzey lived, until he had been forced to get of the ship back in Orb, and nobody else want the room after him.

So it wouldn't really surprise Kira that he and Mu where the first people to enter this room, since Kuzzey had his nervous breakdown.

Finally after looking around a bit more Kira turned his attention over at Mu who was sitting on the bed to the left of him, resting up against the wall, with both of his eyes close, if Kira didn't know better he would have thought that the man was fast asleep.

And as he stood there watching him, it was only now that Kira realize that, even true Mu was in a very good mood, he was still not well enough to run around like he had been doing before out in the halls.

"We better wait with the conversation till later Mu, I think it's best that I help you back to the medical office" Kira said obviously slightly worried about the blonde man, while at the same time wondering a bit how Mu could be so reckless when he was clearly still being effect by that wound in his stomach, it hadn't have nearly enough time to heal properly.

Hearing that Mu opened his eyes and looked over at the boy. "Na it's ok kid, I just need to sit down for a few seconds then I'll be all right, and I was actually planing on going down to the hangar to see how far Murdoch and the others was with the Strike" the man said, as he sat there thinking about how much damage his mobile suit had taken in his battle with Rau.

A part of him was still a bit annoyed that he hadn't been able to do some serious damage to the mask mans machine.

And what made the whole thing even more bitter was that it had almost seemed like Rau had been playing around the entire time they where fighting, he only gotten serious when Kira had showed up with the Freedom and even with that it had only taken the boy about a minute to make scrap metal out of the GuAIZ.

That made Mu realize that he need to get at least a little better in using the Strike so he would have a bigger chance in defeating Rau, the next time they would run in to him, but first he need to get his mobile suit repaired, and that was not really something he could help out with, but one thing was sure immediately after it was put back together he was determined to do some serious training in that machine.

While at the same time trying to figure out which one of the Strike packs he would have the biggest advantage with, even true if somebody asked him.

He did liked the Launcher best, the Agni was just so damn cool, but that of course did not maen he could defeat Rau with it, so a closer look at all three of the packs was properly be a very good idea.

But as he sat there thinking about all of that, the other person in the room began talking, ripping him straight out of his thoughts, as he tried to decide which one of the Strike packs he should test out first.

"You do realize that miss Murrue would be very angry at you, if she ever found out that you had left the medical office, without being fully healed?" Kira asked, as he walked over and sat down on the other bed that was in the room.

Mu just looked up at the boy and gave him a big grin. "Yeah I know, but if I'm lucky I'll get back there before she even knows I'm gone" the man said sounding very sure of himself, it was like he was completely certain that there was no way Murrue would ever discover, that he was not where he was suppose to be and that he had been of fooling around on the ship.

Those words and the confident look in Mu's eyes, was more then enough to make Kira roll his eyes a single time at the blonde man, wondering a bit how he could be so calm about everything. "So what exactly is it, that you want to talk with me about Mu?" The boy asked, while looking at his big brother figure with a slightly curious expression on his face.

"Nothing really I just want to give you this for helping me out back at the Mendel colony" Mu said, while he reached out and grab Kira's arm where he immediately placed a small dark blue ring box in the palm of the boy's hand.

Kira blinked a few times in confusion as he looked down at what Mu had just given him.

"But int's this the ring you got back in Orb....I.....I....don't want this Mu!" Kira said in a truly shocked tone, he really couldn't understand why Mu would give him somthing like this.

One thing was sure there was no way he could ever possible accept something as valuable as this, so he immediately tried to hand it back to the blonde man, who at this very moment was sitting on the bed with a big grin on his face.

"Nop kid please keep it, I really don't need it anylonger so you can have it, I'm sure that the pink princess will be very happy when you give her that ring" Mu said, leaning in up against the wall behind him just resting there for a bit.

Happy that he had finally found the time to give that extra ring he had bought back in Orb to the boy. He had been thinking about handing it over to Kira for some time now, and Mu was truly looking forward to see the girl he saw as his little sister running around with something like that on her finger. He was sure that it would really make her happy.

Kira on the other hand still couldn't understand what was going on, why would Mu give him something like this. "Mu I....I....can't take this....I'm certain that whatever problems you and miss Murrue have, I'm completely sure that you can work it out, if you just apologize for whatever you did, I'm sure that no matter what, she will forgive, she is always so kind to everybody, so please take this back" the boy said hoping desperately that the man would take the ring again.

Now it was Mu's turn to blink a couple of times in confusion, as he sat there thinking about the boys words, it took him a few second to realize what the kid thought what was going on, which was more then enough to make the man laugh loudly.

"Ahhh kid you really are dense from time to time, there is not a single problem between Murrue and I, our relationship have never been better" Mu said now laughing even louder at the boy.

"Then why the hell are you giving me her engagement ring?" Kira asked now with a complete clueless expression on his face.

As he sat there waiting impatiently for the still laughing man to give him some kind of answer, but it took a little time for Mu to finally get some control over his big outburst of feelings, and even with that he was still letting out a few small chuckles, as he looked over at the boy.

"Kid that ring you have there is not Murrue's engagement ring, that one is right here" Mu said, as he reached down and pulled a pretty white ring box out from his right pocket, showing it to the boy on the other bed.

Seeing that Kira again blinked in confusion, as he looked closely at the ring box Mu was holding on to, after doing that for a second or two, he again turned his attention down to the blue box in his hand.

Now looking even more clueless then before. "But if that's Murrue's ring then what is this?" Kira asked confused even forgeting his usual miss in front of Murrue's name, not that any of them really notice it.

Mu was still resting on the bed looking very happy with himself, while Kira was far to busy studying the box in his hand, thinking about what could be inside it and why Mu was giving it to him. "Try opening it up kid!" Mu said smiling over at the boy.

Kira only hesitate a minute before he did what Mu told him to do, immediately after he got the box open he saw something he hadn't seen for sometime now.

But had still no trouble recognizing the contents of the small blue box, it was the ring he had seen when Mu had been buying Murrue's engagement ring, the ring he really had want to give to Lacus, but he didn't have any money for something as expensive as this.

Finally after looking at the blue ring a bit more he slowly lifted his eyes back over at the blonde man.

"But....but....Mu this one cost almost as much as miss Murrue's ring did" Kira told him in a small tone, while he again turned his attention back to the ring, the bright blue colour reminded him very much of the same colour his wife's beautiful eyes had.

That was actually one of the reason he had want to give it to Lacus in the first place, but one look at the price was more then enough to get that idea out of his head, he actually doubted a bit back in Orb that he would ever get as much money as the ring cost, but now one of his friend had just gave it to him like it was no big deal.

"You don't have to be so worried about it kid, I know that ring wasn't cheap, but I actually don't care all that much about money, just consider the ring as a way for me to say thank you for helping me out, against the crazy crackpot back at the Mendel colony" Mu said smiling kindly at the boy.

Kira didn't say anything, as he looked away from the ring and up at Mu still looking somewhat shocked about the whole thing, but seeing the serious expression on the man's face, did make him feel a little better about the entire thing.

"Are you really sure I can have this?" Kira asked holding tightly on to the ring box being very careful not to break it.

Mu just let out a small laugh at the boys question. "Of course kid, I don't really have much need for two ring, it's not like I'm going to ask Murrue to marry me twice, I actually hope that one time will be enough, and beside I think you deserve some kind of reward for everything you have done so far, so if you want to pay for it somehow, then once you are old enough to drink, you buy me and the guys a beer or two ok?" Mu asked seeing the teenager nodded slowly in agreement, while he again looked down at the ring.

Obviously thinking about Lacus and when he should give her the jewelry.

The two of them where silence a few minutes, until Kira slowly lifted his head and was just about to say thank you to the blonde man, when a familiar angry female voice ran through the Archangels halls. "Mu La Flaga where are YOU!? Come here this INSTANT!" Murrue yelled in such a loud tone, that Kira was almost certain that the people over on the other two space ships could hear her.

"I was right when I said that she would be angry at you, for leaving the medical office!" Kira said to the blonde man that was already up on his feet, looking around the room, with a panicky expression on his face, that made it quite clear for Kira that if there was someway to escape from the obvious angry woman.

Mu wouldn't hesitate a second in doing it, no matter what it was.

Finally Mu's eyes land over on him. "Ok kid you have to help me out here, I seriously didn't think she would get this angry at me, for just taking a small walk around the ship" the blonde man said, as both of them again heard Murrue yell out for Mu to stop hiding and come here this instant.

Kira however just looked over at Mu like he had gone crazy.

"Hmm I actually do think she would have been much more forgiving if taking a small walk was all you where doing, but if I remember correctly you where standing up on the ceiling when I meet up with you, and that doesn't really have anything to do with taking a small walk" Kira said, as he thought about how strange the man had looked when he was playing around up there.

Mu looked a bit angry at the boy. "Ok so maybe I was doing a few other things, but that's no reason for her to get this angry at me, I was honestly planing to go back to the medical office after giving you the ring" Mu explained, forgetting completely that he had told Kira earlier that he was going to the hangar after their conversation, to take a look at the Strike.

And even true the teenager did remember Mu saying that, he didn't really find it necessary to mention that to the blonde man, he was in a big enough panic already, and there was no reason to add more fuel to the fire.

"I really do want to help you out Mu, especially after you gave me such a nice thing for Lacus, but what exactly do you want me to do, there is not a single places for you to hide in this room. And it wouldn't be that long now, before she discover that you are in here" Kira said, just as he closed the ring box and carefully put it down in to his pocket.

Hearing the boy tell him that Mu took a quick look around the room, where he immediately noticed that the kid was right, there was no where to hide until Murrue got past this room.

"Then what am I suppose to do kid?" The man hurried asked, hoping deeply that the brown hair boy had some kind of idea to get him out of this mess he had put himself in.

Kira didn't answer at first he just stood there looking up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression on his face, as he tried hard to find someway to help Mu out.

Finally after a few seconds, he again looked back at the man. "I think the only thing you can do is lay down on one of the beds and pretend you are asleep, maybe once she sees that she would maybe calm down a bit, and not hurt you too badly" Kira said in a serious tone.

Mu on the other hand, looked at the boy like he had gone crazy, he was just about to tell Kira that an idea like that would never work.

When Murrue's soft angel like voice again traveled through the ship, so after thinking about it a second more, he hurried throw himself down on the bed he had been sitting on all of the time, they had been in this room.

Seeing that Kira smiled a bit, the blonde man really did look funny right now. "I will be going now Mu, good luck" Kira said and was just about to turn around and leave the room.

When Mu called out to him one more time. "Hey kid I'm trusting you to look after this for me" the man said, as he quickly hand Kira the white ring box that just happened to be contenting Murrue's engagement ring.

Kira looked at bit confused at before he looked back at Mu. "But why do I need to look after this?" He asked, while placing the box, in the one empty pocket he had left, making sure that it would be very hard for both of the rings to slip out of the pockets.

It was just about the same time Mu gave him a quick reply. "If Murrue do find me sleeping in here, she will no doubt find the ring too, and I seriously don't want to ask her to marry me, while she is this angry" Mu explained, while again resting his head on the pillow that was on the bed.

Kira didn't say anything, he could understand why Mu couldn't keep the ring on him.

If miss Murrue tried to wake him up when she found him, there was a very good chance that she would discover the ring, so it was properly best that Kira kept a close eye on it, for now. "Ok Mu, I will look after it for you, count on me" Kira said in a determined tone as he hurried turned around and left the room, before Mu could say anything else.

Not much later Kira step out of the room, where he immediately saw the captain of the Archangel came walking down the hall with big loud steps that could easily be heard from where he was standing right now, he was just about to turn around and fly of in a hurry, when the brown hair woman called out to him.

"Hey Kira wait right there, I have something I need to ask you!" Murrue said sounding a bit more calm then she did when she was calling out after Mu, but it was still quite obvious that she was very far from being in a good mood.

"What can I help you with miss Murrue?" The boy asked with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

Even true Kira cared about Murrue Ramius very much he truly didn't want to talk with her at the moment, for the only way he could make sure that Mu didn't get found in the room he had just left, was to lie to the woman, and there was no way he would do that, he respected her far to much, to do something like that.

And he was completely sure that Mu wouldn't want him to do that either, so if she really did ask about her boyfriend, Kira didn't have much other choice then to tell her the truth.

Murrue could of course easily tell that there was something that was bothering the young man, she hadn't know him for long, before she notice a few certain sign that clearly show her that he was nervous or worried about something.

"You look a bit stressed out Kira, I really hope that you are not getting sick, with both Dearka and Mu caught up in the medical room, we can't really afford having you joining them, it would be very bad if three of our mobile suits couldn't fight if we got attacked right now" the captain said sounding a bit worried, as she gently placed a hand on the boys forehead, trying to figure out if he had a fever.

"No I'm fine miss Murrue, there is nothing for you to worry about, I'm not getting sick, I just haven gotten anything to eat this whole day and I'm actually starting to get quite hungry, but there have just been so many things going on. Like pouring water on my sister and Athrun" Kira explained, as he smiled a bit at the woman, while reaching up to remove the captain's hand from his forehead.

The brown hair woman, nodded slowly a few times in understanding. "I see, I'm happy to hear that you are all right Kira, by the way have you seen my certain blond reckless fool somewhere?" Murrue asked now sounding a slightly bit mischievous. While still looking straight in to Kira's eyes, waiting a bit impatiently for the boy to answer her.

Kira didn't answer at first, he just stood there quietly looking right back in to the woman's eyes. But finally he let out a very deep sigh, as he pointed over at the door, he had step out of only a few minutes ago.

"He is right in there, just don't be to hard on him, remember he still have that wound in his stomach and a injury like that wouldn't really heal up, in just one or two days" Kira explained in a somewhat heavy voice, trying one last small attempt to calm the obviously still angry woman a bit more down.

The captain thought a few seconds about Kira's words, and finally after thinking it through she came to a decision.

"Ok I understand what you are saying Kira and I promise you that I wouldn't be to stricted on him, but if the wound really is that bad he should never have left the medical office to began with, and once I drag him back there. I'm going to make sure he can't leave that room before I tell him otherwise, even if I have to lock him in there" the woman said determined, as she turned and looked over at the door.

"I'll talk with you later Kira, thank you for helping me find him" Murrue said, as she moved slowly over towards the door, still looking somewhat angry, when she was over there she quickly reached up and open the door, where she immediately step inside, not saying anything else to the teenager that was still watching until the door closed behind her.

"I truly hope that today wouldn't be the last day anybody sees Mu alive" Kira mutter still feeling slightly sorry for the blonde man.

But there wasn't really all that much he could do about it, so after standing there for a few more minutes, he slowly jumped away from the floor and began flying down the hall, once again heading for the mess hall to get some food for Lacus and himself.

000000

Meanwhile back in Kuzzey's old room, Murrue was watching her boyfriend sleep.

He really did look cute when he was like this, he just seemed so peaceful right now, almost like a small child that was getting it's afternoon nap.

But looking cute and innocent was not going to save him from Murrue's anger, she didn't understand why her boyfriend have to be so damn childish, why the heck couldn't he think from time to time.

"Ohh Mu!" she called out in a sweet tone, hoping to wake him up, but there was no reaction on his part, the only thing he did was turn slowly over in the bed, where he continued sleeping, like she wasn't even there, that made a very deep frown ran over Murrue's forehead.

"Ohhh Mu La Flaga, wake up!" Murrue sang still using the same sweet voice as before.

But there was still no sign that show that the man was awake he just turned over one more time, mumbling something that sounded very much like. Murrue you look so incredibly beautiful.

And even true she really did find it nice to know that he found her beautiful, those sweet words also made it completely clear for her that the man was wide awake, after all this time the two of them had been sleeping in the same bed together, she had not once heard him talking in his sleep.

"Ok that's it, stop pretending you are asleep Mu sit up, we need to have a serious talk!" she yelled in a very loud demanding tone, that would no doubt make even the most brave people in the world obey her.

One thing Mu had quickly learned, in all the time he had know Murrue Ramius.

That it was a very smart idea to do what she said, when she was using that tone, but it was only now that he was really thinking it through, that he realize that it had been a very long time since, he last heard her talk like that, the last time had been when Natarle had been on the ship, and even true Mu did find it slightly entertaining watching the two women fight, it wasn't really all that fun being on the receiving end of that voice.

It actually made him feel a tiny bit sorry for Natarle, who often had to deal with Murrue, when she was in this kind of mood.

Not that Mu didn't understand why his girlfriend had been so angry at the other woman, what confused him a bit right now was how did Natarle get out of their small arguments, with out getting seriously hurt. Even true the blonde man knew with no doubt, that he did love Murrue with all of his heart, she really was scary when she was this mad.

While all those thoughts was running through his head he slowly sat and looked over at his girlfriend, trying his best to look as innocent as possible, hoping by doing that he could somehow get out of the big scolding that she was most likely going to give him.

"Hello Murrue, it's very nice to see you, how are you this fine day?" He asked her in a small tone, while giving her a somewhat puppy dog look.

Murrue just continued glaring at him, not saying a thing, finally she slowly leaned forward, so their faces was only a few centimetre a part, where she looked directly in to his eyes, not even blinking once.

"I was fine until I went to the medical office to visit my idiotic boyfriend, only to discover that he had left a long time ago, saying to the people in there that he was going to the bathroom and that he would be right back, but it end with him not being seen for the next few hours, so please tell me Mu what have you been doing all of this time!?" Murrue asked loudly, not stopping to breath once, in the entire sentence.

Mu sat there watching her a for few seconds, trying hard to figure out what he was suppose to tell her, finally when he saw that the frown on her forehead get a little deeper, he decide that it was properly best to tell her everything, so after letting out a small sigh, he open his mouth and began explaining to his girlfriend why he had left the medical office in the first place.

"I'm sorry that I didn't stay in the medical office Murrue, but I just couldn't handle sitting around in there any long, I need to do something it's so frustrating being in that room all the time, I feel so damn useless not doing anything, while everybody else is working hard on fixing up both the ship and the mobile suits" Mu said, while looking down in to his lab, obviously feeling very sad about what he had just told Murrue.

She on the other hand just looked at him, thinking about everything he had just told her.

She could easily understand why this was so hard on Mu, he hadn't been able to help out in the last battle and now he was forced to spend all of his time in the medical office, just sitting in there waiting for his wound to heal.

It was obvious that he much rather be down in the hangar helping the mechanics repair the Strike, but he was not in any condition to carrying the heavy equipment that was need to put some of the mobile suits back together.

After thinking about that for a bit longer, the expression on her face got a little softer, as she slowly sat down on the bed next to him, where she moved both of her arms around him pulling her depressed boyfriend in to a gentle hug.

"Mu nobody on this ship is blaming you for not being able to help out right now, your wound may be healing nicely, but if you began working down in the hangar now, there is a very good chance that it would reopen, and if that happens it would take even longer before you can began working properly again" the woman explained, as she reached up to run her fingers through his soft blond hair, while giving his right cheek a small caring kiss.

Mu let out a tired sigh in to her shoulder, as he asked the one question that was running through his mind. "Then what am I suppose to do Murrue, while this damn wound heals?" he asked in a somewhat quiet tone.

Murrue just pulled a bit away from him and gave him a caring smile. "You are suppose to relax and get your strength back Mu, I know you think that's boring, but instead of wasting the time, why don't you spend it together with your lovely girlfriend. All the work that needs to be done around the ship, isn't really something she can help out with, and she would be more then happy to have some free time with the man she loves" Murrue said in a calm tone, as she gently push Mu back down in to the bed and immediately got comfortable beside him.

The two of them laid there quietly for a few minutes, just looking in to each other eyes, both of them enjoying the silence that was in the room at this very moment, finally Mu moved in and placed his lips against Murrue's kissing her softly, when he pulled away from her, he gave her a small smile.

"I really do have the best girlfriend ever don't I?" He asked while studying her lovely face.

She smile a bit at his question, as she snuggled even deeper in to the embrace, the two of them where sharing.

Being vey careful not to touch his wounded stomach, when she was finally certain that she couldn't get any closer to the man she loved with out disturbing the wound, she let out a contented sigh, that was more then enough to show Mu, that she was truly happy right now.

"Yes maybe you do, and you got some pretty good friends too, I would properly still have been angry at you if Kira hadn't remind me about your wound and asked me not to hurt you to badly, you really should thank him the next time you see him" Murrue told him, just as their lips meet one more time, each of them kissing the other softly, both enjoying the peace that was surrounding them, it was truly nice to know that they could spend some time together, with out having to worry about when the next battle would come.

When their lips finally moved away from each other, they both smiled gently at the person they where laying next to.

"Ok Murrue, I will remember that, but I really don't want to leave this bed right now, I will much rather stay here with you, I can always thank him later" Mu said, as he slowly pulled the cover over both of them, it didn't really take all that long before the lovely couple, was sleeping peacefully in each other arms.

000000

While those two where doing that, Athrun was standing by Cagalli's room waiting patiently for the blond girl to come back out of her chamber.

Finally after a few more minutes he slowly lifted his left arm and took a small glance down at his watch, when he saw how long he had been hanging around out here, he let out a deep sigh while leaning back against the wall behind him.

Where he wonder slightly why it always took so much time for women to chance clothes, it was almost a half hour since Cagalli had asked him to wait out here for her, and even true he really enjoyed spending time with his best friends sister, it was getting somewhat tiresome and boring just standing here.

And before he could get a chance to stop it he let out a very big yawn. "Maybe she end up falling asleep in there" the boy mutter loudly to himself and took a step over towards the door and was just about to give it a hard knock.

But before his hand could even reach the door, it was suddenly open from the other side, where the first thing Athrun saw was Cagalli wearing a light green dress that made the blue hair teenager eyes widen a bit.

And he just couldn't help but let them ran slowly over the beautiful girl, he was almost certain that this was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, unfortunately the whole image was almost completely ruined by that deep angry frown she had on her face, she looked ready to strike down the first person that would say something stupid to her.

"I hate this damn thing, when I get back home, I swear I'm going to burn it along with all the other ugly rags I got!" the girl said in a determined tone, with a wicked grin on her face, clearly already looking forward to make that idea a reality.

She could already picture herself throwing one dress after another on the hot fire, and just watch them slowly burn away, until she didn't have a single one left, it really would be the greatest thing ever.

Athrun however only blinked a few times, as he wondered slightly if she was serious about doing what she had just told him, the whole idea of her burning all of her dress' seemed really far out.

But one look at her grining face, was more then enough to show Athrun that she was deadly serious about the entire thing, which made the boy slowly shook his head. In his eyes it was a bit of a shame to burn something like that dress she had on right now, she just looked so unbelievable gorgeous in that green gown.

It really made Athrun think about how she would look in some of the other clothes, she was talking about, he truly hoped that someday he would get a chance to she her in a few more of the dress' she was obviously still dreaming about throwing on a fire sometime in the future.

"Well I for one, think you look very beautiful in that dress Cagalli, but if you really want to get ride of them so badly that you a willing to burn them, why not try and asking Miriallia or Lacus if they want them instead?" Athrun asked in a kind tone, as he slowly reached down and took her hand, then brought it up to his mouth where he gave it a small kiss.

Cagalli didn't really give any kind of reply to what Athrun had just suggest her to do, she just glanced down at the floor with a red glow on both of her cheeks.

Feeling slightly embarrassed both about being called beautiful by the boy she liked and that small kiss he had given her hand, finally after thinking about his words a for few seconds she quickly shook her head trying to get the blush away from her face.

But unfortunately she only half succeed in doing that, so when she again looked back at Athrun her face was still a little red, but one had to look very hard at her to notice.

"I really don't get how anybody can find me beautiful in this stupid washcloth, I truly hate being seen out like this, how the hell can any girl with at least some respect for them self like clothes that are so damn ugly and irritating to walk around in!" Cagalli complained loudly, as she took a look down at herself.

Why the hell was all of her good clothes over on the Kusanagi, one thing was absolute certain once she got back to the blue space ship she would pack a extra pair of clothes, to bring with her over to the Archangel, so she could be sure that she would never be force to wear this damn thing ever again.

With that decision made she once again turned her attention back over at Athrun, that was still watching her with a somewhat unreadable expression on his face.

Which made it very hard to tell where his thoughts where at this exact moment, but Cagalli seriously hoped that he wasn't thinking about seeing her in any of the other dress, just the thought alone about him seeing her in this one, was more then enough to make her feel slightly sick.

Even true that deep inside a small part of her, did feel very happy when he said that she was beautiful in this thing, but that however didn't mean that she was going to show him how she would look in some of the other dress'.

This was truly going to be a one time thing, she was going to make sure of that. Once this war was over and they got back to earth, she was going to go through with either her own somewhat violent plan about burning all of her expensive dress', or follow Athrun's more peaceful suggestion about giving them away to one of her friends.

While Cagalli was trying to make a decision about all of that, she slowly reached out and took Athrun's hand. "Lets go for a small walk, I really don't want to stand around here any longer" the girl explained, at least now sounding a bit more happy then before.

Athrun just took a small glance down at their hands, before he lift his head and looked directly in to Cagalli's eyes.

"You don't have to force yourself to walk around the ship for my sake, we can always stay in your room and wait until your clothes are dry, that way nobody else will see you in that dress" Athrun said, trying hard not to let his eyes ran down over the girl, which was actually a bit more difficulted then it sounded, seeing as he had quite strong feelings for the person in front of him.

Hearing those kind words Cagalli couldn't help herself, but smile a bit at Athrun's thoughtfulness, he was always such a caring person. "It doesn't really matter all that much Athrun, I'm pretty sure that most of the crew over here have already heard about what Kira and Lacus did, so it wouldn't really be a surprises for them to see me in something like this, and I seriously don't feel like staying here just looking at my clothes dry, that would no doubt get annoying very fast"

Cagalli said, while she began pulling Athrun with her down the hall, determined to find something the two of them could do together, even true it meant that the other crew members on the ship would see her in this green disaster.

But as long as she was spending time with the one she liked, she really didn't care all that much about what everybody else had to say, if someone happened to get to cocky, she could always hit them a few times to get them to shut up.

"So where are we going exactly?" Athrun asked from behind the girl, making her turn around to take a small glance back at him, where he saw that she had a slightly thoughtful expression on her face, as she tried hard to come up with some kind of answer to his question.

But it quickly became obvious that she had no idea about what they should do now.

Seeing that, Athrun let out a small laugh, as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Why don't we go find some place where we can be alone and just watch the stars for a little bit, they a actually quite nice when you can see them as clearly, as you can from out here" the blue hair teenager explained, as he tried to figure out how long it had been since he last had the opportunity to just relax and watch the stars for a few hours.

But in the end the boy couldn't even remember, when he had the time for something like that, which was actually a bit of a shame.

Seeing as that was one of the thing he truly enjoyed about being in out space, everything just seemed so calm and peaceful when he was watching the stars, it always made him feel so relax, which was actually one of the reasons why he want to show the person beside him, how nice it could be just looking at all the small twinkling lights that was out there.

"That sounds really great Athrun, and I know just the right place for the best view!" Cagalli told him in a truly happy tone, as she slightly tighten her grip on his hand and began leading him to the observation deck.

She had already been there a few times before just looking out at the view that could be seen from there, but this time she was a bit more eager to get over there, seeing as she would be sharing the view together with Athrun, but a small part of her was also a bit worried that someone else would be there.

She really wanted to be just the two of them, looking at the stars, it wouldn't be nearly as romantic, if there where any other people there.

The two of them hadn't been flying for long before they arrived at their destination. "It doesn't looks like there are anybody else here!" Athrun said in a slightly loud tone.

Hearing that the girl immediately snapped out of her thoughts about being alone with him, and let her eyes ran over the observation deck, happy to see there was nobody else there at the moment.

It was just about the same time that Athrun let go of her hand and put his arm gently around her waist, leading her slowly over to the window, where she moved in to rest her head against his shoulder, once she got comfortable there, she let out a small happy sigh.

"You where right Athrun, they really do look beautiful from here!" Cagalli said in a soft tone, truly enjoying the sight before the two of them and being together with Athrun like this.

Hearing those words leaving her mouth, made the Athrun take a small glance down at the girl he was holding on to, smiling softly at the peaceful expression that was on her face at this very moment, it really did make him feel happy to know that she was in a much better mood now, then she was before.

This would not have been nearly as nice had she still been angry, and she really did look all that much more beautiful, when she had a smile on her he face, instead of a deep angry frown.

As all those thoughts where running through his head, he suddenly felt Cagalli snuggled so close to him, that he could now feel her calm breathing against his neck, but even as she was doing that, she did not once taking her eyes away from the magnificent view that was before them.

Seeing that she was not going to do anything else, Athrun slowly looked away from the girl, taking in the pretty sight of all the twinkling lights that could be seen from here.

Watching stars like this, really was one of the most peaceful activist one could do on a space ship, and sharing it together with the one person he cared so much about, just made the entire experience all that much more special.

Nothing else was said between them, as they continued watching the stars for a very long time, both enjoying the silence that was encircling them at this very moment, if they didn't knew any better, each of them would properly easily have believe that they where all alone on the giant white space ship.

And just the thought about there not being anybody else around to see or disturb them, was more then enough to make both of their hearts beat all that much faster in their chest.

Which made Cagalli slowly turned her head to take a small look up at the boy, that was still holding on to her, it just happened that it was the exact same time that Athrun took yet another glance down at her, make it so both of their eyes meet, none of them did much at first, they just stood there looking in to each other eyes for a few seconds.

Until Athrun slowly brught his lips down to her, kissing her gently.

Feeling his lips against her's was enough to make Cagalli sigh softly in happiness, as she slowly turned around in his arms and moved both of her hands up around his neck where she began playing with the hair that he had there, while pulling him tightly towards herself, kissing him back with the same tenderness and softness that he was kissing her with.

But it really didn't take all that long before their tongues began dueling playfully with each other, which made the kiss even more passionate, it was only after a few minutes, when Cagalli need to get some air back down in to her lungs, that she slowly broke away from the kiss.

Where she quickly took a couple of deep breaths, trying hard to get her thoughts at least a bit more clear, but when she realize that she couldn't do that in the situation the two of them where in, she slowly open her eyes and looked straight up at Athrun's handsome face.

Especially his two deep green eyes caught her attention.

"Athrun I.....I....well....you know....I....really...." those few almost none understandable words where the only thing that left her mouth, as she glanced away from him and down at the floor, trying her best not to show him how embarrassed she was feeling right now.

Athrun however didn't say anything as he stood there watching and holding the girl, but a hint of a small smile could be seen on his face, as he slowly brught his hand up to Cagalli's left cheek, gently lifting her face so they where once again looking straight at each other eyes.

"Yes I know what you mean Cagalli, believe me I feel exactly the same way" Athrun told her, as he softly caressed her cheek, while carefully bring his lips down to hers, trying to show her how much he loved and cared about her with out using words.

Truly happy to know that he was feeling the same way, Cagalli let out a soft moan as she immediately began kissing him back, while tighten her grip slightly around his neck, the two teenagers didn't kiss like that for long, before they both slowly opened their mouths, each of them pushing their tongues up against each other in a playful way.

Which was enough to make them both let out a small moan of happiness, as Cagalli moved her head a tiny bit to the side being very careful not to break the kiss.

000000

The young pair continued making out like that for a very long time, not even realizing that they where not alone. "We better get out of here in a hurry Nicol, it would really be a shame if we interrupted them right now" Mayura said in a very quiet tone, while she quickly reached down and took Nicol's hand, where she immediately began leading him away from the area, doing her best to make certain that the two kissing people wouldn't notice them.

But as Mayura was pulling him along, Nicol couldn't help but take a small glance down at their hands, it was the first time in his entire life that he had ever tried to hold a girls hand and it was a very strang feeling, unfortunately he didn't get much time to think about it before the red hair girl interrupted his thoughts.

"Damn it! I just knew that I shouldn't have made that stupid bet with Asagi and Juri, why the hell couldn't Cagalli just have stay single that way I would have won a hundred bucks from each of them!" Mayura complained loudly, as she continued pulling Nicol with her down the hall.

He on the other hand blinked a few times in confusion.

"You are not telling me, that the three of you where betting on if Athrun and Cagalli getting together or not?" The green hair boy asked in a slightly shocked tone, making the girl turn around to look at him, a bit surprised at the angry expression he had on his face, she had never in all the time she had know Nicol, seeing him being angry before.

"It's other peoples feelings you are betting on Mayura, I don't really think that's a nice thing to do" Nicol explained obviously somewhat disappointed with her, while looked away from her blue eyes and over at the wall beside them, trying his best to seem somewhat angry, he really wasn's all that good at scolding other people so he didn't have much experience in it.

And this time was actually a bit harder then the other few times he had found the need to tell somebody that he or she had done something wrong, seeing as he truly liked the person in front of him.

Mayura didn't answer him at first as she stood there thinking hard about his words, the whole thing had just been for fun, it had been away for them to tease Cagalli.

She had been so angry when she first found out what they where doing, that she had chased all three of them around on the Kusanagi for almost a half hour, yelling at them to shut up, but in the end she had actually been laughing almost as much, as the three other girls.

But right now Mayura was actually feeling pretty bad about it, she really didn't like the thought about Nicol being angry at her, especially because up until now he had always been both so kind and considerated to her, that angry expression he had on his face right now, didn't really seem right.

It was almost like it was completely out of place, like it didn't belonged there at all.

"Please don't be angry Nicol, I know that it perhaps sounded a bit mean, but it wasn't intended that way, so if you will give me the chance, I will explain everything to you" the girl said in a slightly guilty tone, while taking a small glance up from the floor and over at him.

Where she could see a very thoughtful look on his face, it was obvious that he was thinking very hard about what she had just told him and what he was suppose to say and do in this kind of situation, it was only now that she realize that he too was feeling very bad about all of this, it was quite clear by his expression that he did not like being angry at her.

Seeing that she slowly reached out and took his hand again, where she immediately gave it a soft gentle squeeze, getting his attention back over at her.

"Come Nicol lets go to your room, there I can tell you everything about the bet, I seriously don't like being on bad terms with you" Mayura said with a depressing look in both of her eyes.

Hearing her say that Nicol slowly shook his head, while he gave her hand a small squeeze back. "Please Mayura you don't have to worry, we are not on bad terms, you still one of my best friends and always will be" he said talking a small breath, before he continued.

"But you see, I kinda have a problem when someone plays around with other peoples feelings, that's actually one of the many reasons why I hate my old commander so much, but I should never have gotten this angry at you for something as trivial as a dumb bet. I'm truly sorry I lost my temper Mayura" Nicol said, while giving the girl in front of him a deep bow, clearly ashamed of himself.

Mayura just looked at him for a bit, then she took a single step forward and pulled Nicol in to a small hug.

"It's ok Nicol, I'm the one who should be sorry it wasn't really the most clever thing we did. I'll try not to do something like that in the future" she said in a low voice, directly in to his ear, while slowly running her soft hands up and down his back, trying to make both herself and him feel better about the small quarrel they had just had.

The boy however didn't reply he just lifted his arms up around her hugging her back, he was still feeling a bit ashamed of himself, but being hugged by a beautiful girl took up most of his attention.

Up until now the only other female he had ever hugged was his mother and that couldn't really be consider the samething, this was after all a girl he liked and that made it feel so much nice, and it was only now he realize, that being in a hug with Mayura wasn't something he would minded trying again sometime in the future.

Unfortunately they didn't hug like that for long, before Mayura slowly backed away.

"Why don't we go to the mess hall and get some nice hot tea, after that we can go to your room and talk for a bit, I don't know about you, but I would like very much to sit down for a bit, we have already walked around most of the ship when we stumble over those two making out" the girl said in a slightly tired voice, while fighting back a big yawn.

Nicol just smiled a bit at her. "That sounds like a great idea Mayura, to tell you the truth, I'm actually a bit sleepy myself, I had a tough time falling asleep last night, with everything that happened yesterday, and when I did doze off, I end up having a nightmare" Nicol said, also using a tired tone of voice, as he reached up and rubbed both of his eyes, trying to get some of the sleep out of them, before he continued talking to the girl beside him.

"That's why I must admit, I'm relieve that we are finally away from the Mendel colony and that things have somewhat calm down, that way we can all get some rest, I'm quite sure many of us could really use it" Nicol explained.

While the two of them traveled beside each other down the hall, determined to get some tea as fast as possible, that way they could take it with them back to his room and relax for a couple of hours.

To be continued.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

It had been a few days since the battle at the Mendel colony, at this very moment Muruta Azrael was leaving the meeting room down on the Lunar base, with a very big smile on his face.

Everything had gone precisely the way he want it, if everything went as he had planed, it wouldn't be all that long now before they could began their final assault on all of those hideous Coordinators and put them in their grave.

Not that there would be a single one left to put them there, now that they had finally found some way to get their nuclear weapons up and running again.

Just the thought about what they could achieved with those weapons back in their arsenal, was enough to make the terrorist leader chuckles slightly.

Soon so very soon every Coordinator that existed would be gone, there would not be a single trace of them left once they where done, the whole world would be wiped clean of their kind forever.

He hadn't been walking for long before he reached the hangar where the shuttle that was suppose to take him back to the Dominion was waiting for him, but as he stood there looking at the little space ship.

His good mood darkened slightly, for some reason when he was on that black ship he couldn't help but think, that the ships crew didn't show him enough respect, especially the captain of the ship would from time to time talk back, when he had told her to do something, it was like she did not want to listen to him at all.

And that of course was more then enough to make him angry, he seriously hated when people did not do what he told them to do, if it wasn't because she was so damn good at leading the Dominion, he wouldn't have hesitated a second to ask her to be transfer of the ship, and have someone else take control of it instead.

But even true they didn't succeed in getting their hands on the Freedom and Justice, Badgiruel had proven quite clearly, that she knew better then most, how one was suppose to do battle with the Archangel and her crew.

He seriously did hope for Badgiruel sake that the next time they came across that white ship, the black hair woman would somehow find a way to take it out.

One thing that had been made completely obvious in the meeting, he had left not long ago, was that many of the Earth Alliance high command, saw the Archangel as a black mark, that should have been destroyed along with the Alaska base, but somehow the ship surprised everybody and was able to escape the whole mess.

That however didn't bother Azrael all that much, what actually annoyed him about that ship, was that it was full of people that should be helping out with killing all Coordinators.

Not working together with them, how in the world could any Naturals want to fight side by side with Coordinators, the thought alone was enough for him to wanted to go find someplace and throw up, it truly was disgusting.

Unfortunately the terrorist leader didn't get much time to think about, how many things he truly hated in this world, when suddenly the pilot from the shuttle came walking over to him.

"We...we...are ready to leave when you are Mr Azrael" the young man told him in a slightly nervous tone, trying not to show the blond man in front of him that he felt insecure being in his company, not that Azrael cared much about what this young fool thought of him.

"Fine lets hurry and get going" Azrael said, a bit irritated that a coward like this was suppose to fly him back to the Dominion, he like it much better when to soldiers close to him looked like they where ready to kill at any moment, not someone that was as useless as this guy, but even with all of those thoughts running through his head.

Azrael slowly followed after the young soldier in to the shuttle, hoping that it wouldn't take to long to get back on board the Dominion. That was at the farthest side of the base, under going repairs after all the damage the Blitz gundam had made on the ship, especially the engines had taken a big hit.

Not much later the shuttle slowly left the moons surface, where it immediately began making it's way over towards the big hangar where the Dominion was located.

With two Strike Daggers flying closely beside the shuttle, giving escort for the smaller ship, not that anybody would be stupid enough to try something here, with so much of the Alliance fleet assembled there.

000000

At the same time on the Dominions bridge Natarle was enjoying the silence with the Blue Cosmos leader gone, everything was just so much more calm and peaceful with out that man breathing down her neck at anything he was not happy with.

She was seriously getting tired of his constantly complaining about every little thing, she truly didn't think she had ever meet a more annoying person then that blond man, how the hell could he always find something to grumble to her about.

Why couldn't he find someone else to talk to when he was angry, it was not like she was his psychologist, she was the captain of this ship and nothing else, it was not her job to talk with that idiot, other then when they where in battle.

"Captain! Mr Azrael's shuttle is about ready to land!" one of the crew members inform her in a loud tone, that Natarle could sense a bit of unhappiness in, which was

enough to make it clear that she was not the only one on the ship that did not like the terrorist leader.

There was actually a few of the ships crew members that had asked for a transfer, once they got back here after the last battle, not that Natarle could blame them, Azrael really was insufferable when he first got start on his damn complaining.

A part of her was actually hoping that the only reason he came back here was to pack his things so he could get of the ship.

But Natarle already knew that wishing for something like that was a complete waste of time, even true she and him didn't get along he had already made it quite clear that he liked the Dominion and that he saw it as his flagship, which only served as one more reason for the woman not to like the man.

"Shouldn't you go down and welcome the Dark Lord back on board captain?" One of the crew members asked in a humorist tone, that made it obvious that he already knew the answer to his own question.

And as he slowly turned around to see the black woman's reaction to his little comment, the only thing he got was a slightly angry glare that was more then enough to make him look away from her in a hurry, he was almost completely convinced now that if a look could kill, he would have been dead right away, when he got eye contact with the captain.

Smiling a bit at the mans attempt to be funny, Natarle began talking before they all thought that she was angry at them, it wasn't really a good thing having her entire

crew afraid of her, they did not work nearly as well, if they thought she would be mad at them for making a single mistake.

"He can walk up here on his own, I'm not his babysitter" the woman grumble loudly in a slightly angry tone, while looking away from the man who had asked the question and out of the window, ignoring all the looks the crew was sending her right now, and the few small laughs that was be heard from some of the other people gather on the ships bridges.

Not much later the door to the bridge flew open and the Blue Cosmos leader step inside with a big smile on his face, taking a small look around the room for some kind of reaction, but none of the people up there show much interest in his presence, which in his eyes was a bit insulting.

"I'm back Badgiruel" he said in a slightly cold voice.

Natarle however just turn and looked at him for a few seconds, before she turned her attention away from him and back out of the window.

"So you are" she mutter in a somewhat none caring tone, that she already knew that would piss the terrorist leader of greatly, not that she really cared what kind of mood he was in, just as long as he wasn't complaining to her, he could do whatever he want.

Azrael just stood there looking at the woman for a bit, feeling his blood boil at the lack of respect the woman was giving him, if he didn't knew any better he would have thought that she was doing it on purpose.

Unfortunately there was not a single way that he could prove that, so after looking at her a bit more he slowly walked over and sat down in his own chair.

Still keeping a very close eye on the captain for any sign that show that she found this whole thing entertaining, but the woman just continued watching what was going on outside of the window.

So after looking at her a bit more, he finally turned around and looked over at one of the other crew member, immediately asking him how far along the repairs was on the engines.

This time it only took a second before the person answered him telling him that it would still take a very long time before the ship was fully repair and could be used again, hearing that he nodded a few times in understanding, as he again began thinking about all the nuclear warheads that was soon going to be made ready for use again.

While he was sitting there think all those happy thoughts, he didn't notice Natarle was watching him with a slightly curious expression on her face, wondering what he could be thinking about that made him grin like that, whatever was going through the mind of the arrogant blond man.

One thing was sure Natarle didn't like it, every time this man seemed to be in a good mood, you could almost be certain that something terribly was going to happen, and the few light chuckles she could hear coming from the man, was more then enough to make a small shiver run down her spine, which made her quickly decide that whatever he was thinking about, she really didn't want to know.

But the woman was of course smart enough to realize, that it would only be a matter of time, before she would find out anyway what in the world, that could make this man as cheerful as a small child that had just gotten a new piece of toy.

Natarle continued looking at the blonde man a bit more, then she slowly turned away, before he would actually notice that she was watching him, she truly didn't feel like talking with him right now, if she had a choice she would rather not talk with him at all.

Finally she couldn't handle being up here any longer, so she slowly got up on her feet. "Well if there is no trouble at the moment, I think I'll go down and get a little breakfast, so call me if there is any need for it" the woman said in a hard tone, as she let her eyes ran over her crew, for any signs that show that they need her help for something.

But they all seemed pretty confident right now, seeing that she hurried turned away and left the bridge, leaving Azrael with his crazy thoughts and the crew with their work.

000000

Elsewhere very far away from the moon a battle was going on, Athrun had just used the Justices beam saber to cut of both arms of a GuAIZ that had been attacking him. Knowing that the green mobile suit was no longer a threat, he quickly turned around and saw a GINN coming straight at him, while firing it's assault rifle.

Seeing that he immediately shoot of the beam rifle at the GINN, taking it out before it could even get close to him, satisfied that there where no more Zaft mobile suits close to him, he turned around and looked over at four Laurasia Class that had show up not long ago.

"Hmm we better make sure that they stay out here, so they can't follow us when we leave this place" the boy mutter, just as he saw the Freedom destroy the engines on one of the ships.

Seeing that Athrun smiled a bit and was just about to take of to help his friend when another red mobile suit came up beside him, still holding up it's beam rifle ready to shoot at everything that got in is way.

"I seriously don't get, why they can't get in to their heads, that they don't stand a chance against us, with only mass-produced mobile suit!" Cagalli yelled out in anger, as she hurried began shooting of her beam rifle, at a High Maneuver GINN that was coming right at the two of them, it took her a few try's but in the end she did hit the Zaft machine in it's chest area, making it blow up directly in front of them.

Seeing how much trouble his new girlfriend had with hitting that enemy mobile suit, Athrun quickly realize something. "Hey Cagalli, the targeting OS on that beam rifle isn't programmed quite right!" Athrun told her in a serious tone, while looking over the Duel in it's new colours it did look a bit strange being red now, then it's normal dark blue.

But he supposed that it was just something he need to get use to, he was actually looking a bit forward to see the mobile suit back in it's Assault Shroud that would certainly be an interesting sight.

Hearing her boyfriends words Cagalli took a short glance down at the weapon.

"Well that's Erica's fault, she told me that the Duel Rouge was finished being put back together and almost ready for combat!" the blonde girl yelled, just as a few green shoots flew right past them, that immediately got the new couple to turn and look over at where the shoots had came from, seeing four GuAIZ, coming right at them.

"Well there is a big different in being almost ready and being completely ready Cagalli" the boy told her, as the two of them hurried fired of their beam rifle Athrun shooting the head straight of the leading GuAIZ.

While Cagalli's beams flew far past their intended target. "Ahhh damn it to hell!" Cagalli yelled loudly, as she continued shooting of her rifle, not really bothering to aim properly any longer. Seeing as it up until now had been of little use, but even as she was fighting in that reckless way, she still did succeed in hitting one of the Zaft mobile suits, before Athrun quickly took the rest of them out.

"Please try and relax Cagalli, you might get seriously hurt, if you continue fighting like that, I promise you that I will help you programme the OS, once we are done out here, and get back to the ships" Athrun said, as he moved the Justice over beside the red Duel gundam.

Cagalli didn't say anything at first she just looked over at the Justice for a second or two, before she let out a very deep sigh.

"Ok thank you Athrun, this damn thing is just so damn irritating!" Cagalli grumble loudly, while again looking down at the stupid piece of junk in her mobile suits hand, angry that she couldn't get it to work right on her own, that she need help to do something like that.

She truly did want to show Athrun just how good she was in this machine, but she couldn't even aim properly.

But as she sat there thinking about that, the Justice right hand was suddenly placed on the Duel Rouge's left shoulder, making the blonde girl once again look back at her boyfriends mobile suit.

"You shouldn't let it bother you that much Cagalli, it's just that the Duel recently was put back together, so it's no big surprise that there is a few minor things that needs to be fine-tune, before it can be used to it's full capability" Athrun told her while taking a small look around for any new threats, but seeing that most of the battle was going on near the ships there was nobody around to attack them.

Even true Cagalli knew that Athrun was trying to make her feel better even in the heat of the battle she was still a bit angry about the rifle not working the way she wanted it, luckily there was a great many things gather here, to take her anger out on.

"I guess you are right Athrun, but I kinda feel a bit like I'm a burden to you right now" the blond girl said sound somewhat sad about the whole thing.

Hearing his girlfriends slightly sad voice, Athrun got a thoughtful look on his face, as he began speaking to her in a gentle tone, while slowly removing the Justice hand from the Duel Rouges shoulder, reaching out for the beam rifle that he had left floating around in front of him.

"There is no need for you at all to feel like that Cagalli, you are not a burden and I don't think you ever will be, you truly are the most important person in my life right now, so it really makes me happy fighting beside you like this, and it's not like this is going to be the last battle" Athrun told her softly.

Truly happy to hear those words, Cagalli couldn't help but smile just a bit, he was right there was plenty of chance for her to show him just what she could do in this mobile suit. "Thank you Athrun, now lets hurry up and help the others, there is no telling how much trouble they can get in to, while we are not there, to keep an eye on them!" the blond hair girl said determined, just as the two of them took of towards the battle that was still going on.

000000

At the same time back in the battle Kira was using the Freedom combined with the Meteor to defend the four ships, seeing as the Junk Guild's ReHome was over by the Kusanagi, giving the blue space ship some very critical supples.

That would make them able to finally repair all the damage, that they had receive in the last battle, one thing Kira heard before he and Lacus had left the Archangel was Murdoch talking loudly about finally being able to put the destroyed Gottfried back together.

"Look out Kira there are four more coming at us!" Lacus called out from where she was sitting in her husbands lap, smiling a bit at his wife's warning, Kira quickly turned around and used one of the Meteor's giant beam swords to cut down all four attacking mobile suit in just one swift stroke.

"I'm amazed that you can use that thing without harming the pilots" Lacus told him, while snuggling a bit closer to her husband.

Taking a quick glance down at her, Kira hurried reached over and took her hand and gave it a small squeeze, before he moved it back to the Freedom's controls and shoot of the two beam cannons at two incoming GuAIZ, removing both of their heads, still being very careful not to hurt the people inside the Zaft mobile suit.

"Thank you Lacus, but to tell you the truth, it's actually a bit harder then usual, seeing as I'm not quite use to the Meteor yet" Kira explained, just as the Strike came over beside them.

"Kira it's not that I'm complaining or anything, but will you stop hugging them all, I'm trying to do some serious training over here" Mu explained, sounding a bit like a small child, as he grabbed on to the beam boomerang from the Sword Strike, and throw it of directly towards a High Maneuver GINN, that had been following him for a little while now.

But unfortunately he missed, as the green mobile suit made a quick turn to the left, only to be shoot down by a single shot from one of the Busters cannons.

"I really don't get why you are using that thing La Flaga, you are not really cut out for the whole close combat business" Dearka said, as he fired both cannons at two new approaching mobile suit, that had just left one of the Laurasia Class a few minutes ago.

But thanks to Dearka they didn't even get the opportunity to shoot of their weapons.

Glaring a bit at the Buster gundam, Mu let out a small sigh as he began shooting of the machine guns in the head destroying the weapon of yet another GINN.

Just as the Freedom moved forward and cut of both arms on the mobile suit. "You don't have to tell me I'm not good at close combat. I already know that. I just figured I'll try it out to see what I can do with it, but I don't really think I can beat Creuset with this, so one of the others" Mu said, while evading in between a few shoots from a GuAIZ, before it suddenly blow up on it's own.

Not that any of them where really surprised by that, seeing as Nicol and the Blitz was also out in this battle, so it wasn't really that strange when a mobile suit was destroyed, by something you couldn't see.

"I agree with you commander, I think you fight so much better with the Aile Striker, then the Sword, but seeing as I have yet to see you use the Launcher Striker pack, I can't say for sure which one you fight best with" Nicol said sounding a bit thoughtful, while deactivating the Mirage Colloid, making his black mobile suit completely visible to the people around him.

But just before Mu could get out an answer to the green hair boy.

The captain of the Archangel cut in to their conversation. "I'm very sorry to interrupted you friendly little discursion about the Strike packs, but if you don't realize it, we are still under attack" Murrue told them, a bit angry that the pilots where wasting their time talking with all those Zaft mobile suits still out there.

Mu slowly opened his mouth and was about to say something back to his girlfriend, when suddenly Miriallia began talking in a very loud tone.

"Captain! we got Zaft reinforcement entering the area, one Nazca Class and about thirty different kind of Zaft mobile suits!" the girl yelled sounding a bit concerned about the big number of enemy machines that had just shown up.

"With that many mobile suits, I think it's save to assume that there is more then just one Nazca Class on it's way here, there is no way that one Zaft ship alone have enough hangar space to all of them!" Athrun said while letting his eyes ran over all the approaching mobile suits, trying to figure out how many ship it would take to carry so many suits.

"If you are correct about that Athrun, we need to seriously hurry up and get ride of them, before they can get even more reinforcement, the ReHome still isn't done with their resupplying yet. There is still the Eternal left and that's the one who actually needs it the most, with all the damage she took in the last battle against Creuset's forces" Murrue said loudly, while trying to come up with an idea about how to stop the newly arrived Zaft mobile suits. Without wasting to much time and before any more of their forces could show up.

But she didn't get to think very long about it, before the extra passenger in the Freedom came with a suggestion.

"Why don't Kira and I stop the new once, with the Meteor on, it shouldn't be that difficult right Kira?" Lacus asked quickly, as she continued talking before Kira could even get the chance to think up with some kind of answer to her question.

"And while we are doing that Athrun can take care of the last two Laurasia Class, while the other's stay back here and guard the ships" Lacus said, trying to sound more calm then she actually was.

The pink hair girl wasn't really use to be inside a mobile suit, when it was being used for combat, the only other time she had ever experience a battle the same way Kira did, was that time long ago when the Archangel had land in North Africa, and Kira had wanted to go out in the Strike to fight of Andrew Waltfeld's forced, while he had still been sick.

She did however not get much time to think about the past, when one of the people who been listening to everything, she had just said suddenly began talking loudly interrupting her thoughts.

"That's sounds like a very good idea in my ears, but there is just one certain thing, I think all of us really wants to know, why are you over in the Freedom pink princess?" Dearka asked, freely using Mu's pet name for the pink hair girl, with out asking the blond man for permission.

Hearing Dearka's question Lacus was just about to answer him, when Murrue once again cut in to their conversation. "I think that's a good idea, so lets hurry it up people you can talk after we get out of here!" the woman said in a slightly bossy tone, only to yell out right after for the two Valiants to be fired at a few GINNs that somehow had gotten past all their mobile suits out there.

"I think that miss captain is right, we really don't have much time" Nicol said, as he once again activate the Mirage Colloid, clearly using his mobile suits invisibility to get close to some of the Zaft mobile suits.

Seeing that the others didn't waste a second in taking of to do their part of the battle, the only one who didn't follow what Lacus had suggest was Cagalli, she hurried took of after Athrun determined to help him take out the two still working Laurasia Class.

It really didn't take all that long before Kira and Lacus got in firing range of the still approaching mobile suit, Kira hurried activated the target lock system, shooting of all the weapons on the Meteor and the Freedom, taking of the heads and arms of about half of the enemy mobile suits. Before they could even start opening fire on the Feedom.

After that he made a quick turn to the right and shoot of the two Plasma cannons on the Meteor at a few missiles that was coming right at them, when that threat was out of the way.

He hurried moved over a slammed the beam sword out towards the one GINN that had been responsible for the minor missile attack, destroying about everything on it, without touching the green mobile suits cockpit, making sure that the pilot inside it was still alive.

When he was done with that he again activated the target lock system, using every weapon available on the Freedom and the Meteor to disable the rest of the Zaft mobile suits that was at this very moment trying to surround them, not that they had much luck with that idea, because they couldn't even get around the Freedom with all the beams it was firing at them.

And not much later every Zaft mobile suit out there was missing a few parts, so after taking a quick look around to make sure that there was no more movement from any of them.

Kira hurried turned the Freedom around and flew full speed towards the Nazca Class, determined to take out it's engines, before it could get any closer to the four ships, that was still busy resupplying.

It wasn't really that big of a surprise for the married couple, that as soon as they got in range of the blue space ship, it began shooting of all it's weapons at them, but Kira quickly evade over the first few beams, then used the two Plasma cannons, to take out some of the weapons on the ship, making sure that they had a free road to the engine.

Immediately after they got back there, Kira didn't waste a second in lifting the Freedom's right arm, using the giant beam sword to cut the engine straight of the Zaft space ship.

Making it so that the only way the Nazca Class would be able to leave this area, was to get a few new parts to replace the once Kira had just so kindly removed.

"There that should be enough, I just hope that we can get out of this place before anything else happens" Kira said taking a few deep breaths, while flying with great speed directly over the Nazca Class, heading back towards the four different coloured ships.

And as the two of them got closer they could see the Rehome making it's way over to the Eternal, where it slowly docked with the pink ship.

"It seems like the others got rid of the last Zaft force" Lacus said sounding a slightly bit depressed, as she let her eyes ran over the sad remains of all the destroyed mobile suits.

It truly wasn't a pretty sight, all those pilots that had been inside the mobile suits properly had both friends and family back home at the plants, but as she sat there thinking about that, she suddenly felt both of Kira's arms being wrapped slowly around her waist hugging her gently from behind.

Feeling that Lacus slowly leaned back towards him, trying to get at least a little comfortable in his arms, it really did make her feel better that Kira was with her right now.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Kira asked in a slightly worried tone, which made Lacus nod slowly, as she snuggled a little deeper in to the small embrace the two of them where in right now.

"Yeah I'm all right Kira, I just feel a bit depressed when I think about how many people gets hurt in a battle like this, and not just the once doing the fighting, but also those that are waiting for their loved once to come back home" Lacus muttered, while again letting her eyes ran over all the destroyed mobile suits out there.

That was when she felt Kira began rubbing her stomach in a gentle way.

Truly want to make her feel better Kira continued using his fingers to gently massage his wife's soft stomach, as he looked down at her, a part of him really did want to give either her cheek or her neck a small kiss right now, but unfortunately both of their helmets was in the way, so the only thing he could do was holding her as close as possible.

"I know what you mean Lacus, I feel exactly the same way about this as you do, that's why all of us is working so hard to put an end to this war" Kira said, while looking out at his friends mobile suits, that was still flying slowly around guarding the four space ships.

Not that there was anything else in the area at the moment, that could threaten them.

Lacus didn't say anything as she sat there resting against Kira, but his words did make her feel a little better, it was truly nice to know that there was other people in this big world that want peace, there was just so many things out there to live for, other then fighting and killing each other.

And she truly did hoped that even more people would come to realize that at some point in the near future.

Seeing that his wife was still somewhat depressed, Kira decide that it was most likely best to chance the subject over to something else other then the war.

"So what do you think our room will look like over on the Eternal?" Kira asked, as he looked up from the girl that was sitting on his lap and out at the pink space ship that they where quickly approaching.

"That's hard to say, we didn't really see any of the rooms the last time we where over on that ship, I'm truly looking forward to see it" Lacus said as she took a deep breath before she continued talking still resting up against her husband.

"I just hope that the beds over there is a little bigger, than the one we have been sleeping in this entire time on the Archangel, those ain't really made for two people, it truly would be nice, if there was just a bit more space for the two of us to move around on, in the beds over on the Eternal" Lacus said in a thoughtful tone.

While thinking hard about how nice it was sleeping in the arms of the one she loved, but as those nice thoughts was running through her mind.

She suddenly began thinking about what else they had discovered that the bed could be used for, and just thought about what they had been doing a few nights ago, was enough to make the young woman's entire face completely red.

Luckily for her Kira didn't notice her embarrassment, as he was once again busy looking around for anything hostile, but everything seem pretty clam right now, even with all the disabled Zaft ships and mobile suits that was in the area, finally after looking around like that for a few minutes.

Andrew Waltfeld suddenly began talking loudly out over the radio. "Ok boys and girls we are done, we got everything we needed from the Rehome, so we can finally leave this damn place" the man said in a tone, that showed them all, that he was a bit annoyed that they couldn't even get resupplied in peace, without being attacked by somebody.

"That's good Mr Waltfeld, but where should we go exactly, do you know someplace around here they wouldn't look for us, until we get the chance to repair all the damage that was made on the ships?" Murrue asked, hoping that the man wouldn't need to much time to think about that.

But before the Desert Tiger could get out any kind of answer someone who had been listening to the entire thing cut in.

"There is an old junkyard not far from here, in the past Zaft used the place to dump defective parts that can not be used on their ships, we have been there a few times and it's very rare, that we see other people there, so if I had to guess, I think it would be pretty safe place to hide out for sometime" the Professor said, over from the ReHome that was slowly flying away from the area.

Leaving the other three ships behind, the last thing they could hear was Lowe yelling up about that it had been a long time since they last took a look around the Zaft junkyard.

But after being told by the Professor to shut up and that there was nothing useful out there, he quickly got that idea out of his head.

After that, all of them where pretty quiet a few seconds, as they thought about the advice the woman had just given them, finally Andrew took a deep breath.

"I think that's a pretty good idea, Zaft haven't used that place for a very long time, so I don't really believe that they would waste time to look for us there, and I do think it's the perfect place to get all three ships back to their original state"

"Well if there is no objection, I think it would be best to get out of here then, before anything else can happened" Murrue said seriously, as she began telling Arnold to get the ship ready to leave.

And it really didn't take long, before the three different coloured ship was flying as fast as possible out of the area, making sure that the direction they where heading in didn't show exactly where they where really going.

Seeing as the Zaft force they had just been fighting, could still see what they what doing, they had to get away from this place first, before they could chance course and head for the junkyard.

That was actually one of the reasons why the mobile suits was following closely behind the ships, to make sure that nobody was trying to follow them to their new hiding place.

But as they where doing that, Dearka suddenly realize that he still hadn't gotten any answers to the question he had asked Lacus before.

"Hey miss Yamoto now that thing have calm down a bit, can you please tell me why you are over in the Freedom together with Kira, where the two of you doing something naughty in that mobile suit, that would have been best to wait with, until you where back at your room?" The Buster pilot asked, as he flew up beside the Freedom, looking over at it, as he wait impatiently for some kind of reply.

Hearing him asked that both Kira and Lacus slowly rolled their eyes at exactly the same time.

"It was nothing like that Dearka, we where just on our way over to the Eternal, when the attack started" Lacus explained in a quiet voice, still resting her head against Kira's chest, no matter how many times she did that she always felt somewhat at easy when they where together like this.

"Ahhh I was hoping for something a bit more exciting then that, it actually sounds very boring!" Dearka complained, while looking down at his lap with a disappointed expression on his face.

He didn't know why but he did like the idea of having fun with a girl inside a mobile suits cockpit, maybe if he was just a bit lucky some time in the future he could get Miriallia to consider trying it out, ever since he had gotten hurt in the last battle they had been spending even more time together then they did before.

"Now don't get any strange ideas over there Dearka, whatever is going through your mind right now, you better forget about it!" a slightly angry voice called out to him, immediately snapping him straight out of his somewhat interesting thoughts about making out with a certain cute brown hair girl inside the Busters cockpit.

After that he hurried turned and took a quick look over at the Archangel, wondering how in the world Miriallia knew what he was thinking about.

"How did she found out?" He quietly asked himself, still keeping all of his attention turned towards the Archangel, while trying his best to come up with some kind of answer to his own question.

It was just about the same time that the Strike came up beside him.

"If I where you boy, I wouldn't worry all that much about how she knew, for some unknown reason women always know what we men a thinking about, somehow they seem to have a six sense about what goes on in our minds, especially when we a thinking about stuff that they don't want us to think about" Mu explained, while taking another look around, to make sure that they where not being followed.

But there was nothing to see out there, so it didn't take long before he was once again looking at the Buster.

"That seems kinda unfair" Dearka grumble out in a loud unhappy tone, while taking a small glance away from the Archangel and over at the Strike, waiting to hear what else the blond man had to say, about the whole mystery that was women.

But the Strike only nodded a few times in agreement. "Yeah and it always will be, but we still love them anyway" Mu said, as he put the big beam sword back to where it belong on the Strike.

Dearka didn't say anything to that as he sat there thinking about what the last thing Mu had just said to him, the whole love thing had really been a serious dilemma for him the last few days. It had been more then a few times that he found himself wanting to tell Miriallia just how he felt about her, but whenever that happened, he quickly found something else to do, to get his mind away from her.

With all those thoughts about Miriallia running through his head, he finally couldn't help but let out a big tired sigh, as he leaned back in the Busters cockpit, closing his eyes for a few seconds, trying hard to think about something else other then the girl he was in-love with.

But that was actually much harder then it sounded, seeing as he didn't have much to do right now and when he wasn't keeping himself busy he always end up think about Miriallia. "Ahhh crap!" He sighed, this time even louder then before.

"Are you ok over there Dearka? That was a very loud sigh" Lacus asked over from the Freedom as the three ship finally chance direction and began making their way towards the old junkyard that was about two hours away from here.

"It's nothing, really Lacus, I just have a lot on my mind right now, but it's not something you need to worry about, I'll be all right!" Dearka told her, just as the Buster lost the last of it's power.

"Hey captain the Buster is all out of juice, can we get back on board now?" The boy quickly asked, before Lacus or someone else could ask any more questions.

He truthfully didn't want to answer, as a matter of fact he didn't really feel like talking with anybody right now, so he was seriously hoping that the captain would let them all come back on board, so he could go to his room to try and come up with a solution to the whole being in-love with Miriallia thing.

It took a few seconds before he got an answer from the brown hair women. "Yes it should be all right now, we are not detecting any hostile force around here, but honestly Dearka, you don't really sound like you are feeling all that well. Maybe you should considered relaxing for a bit once you get back here, it could be that you are still affected by what happened in the last battle" Murrue said, a bit worried about the young man.

She truly didn't like the idea of sending him out in to battle, if he still hadn't recovered completely, from Rau Le Creuset almost killing him.

"Ok I think I will captain, to tell you the truth, I think I'm almost as powerless as the Buster right now" the boy explained, trying not to yawn loudly while talking with the brown hair woman on the Archangels bridge, as he slowly flew towards the white space ships open hangar, with the Strike and Blitz following closely behind him, both of them too getting ready to land on the Archangel.

"Well you should have a lot of time to rest once we reached that junkyard, I could actually use a bit of rest myself!" Mu yawn over from the Strike, not showing the same kind of manners as Dearka just did.

Seeing as he was tired after fighting for such a long time, and the childish part of his personality, truly wanted the people listening in on this conversation to know how exhausting it could be to fight in a mobile suit.

Unfortunately for him, he did not exactly get the same worried reaction from his girlfriend, as Dearka did.

"Well if you had only done what I said and stay in the medical office or your room, you wouldn't be this exhausted, why is it you insist on rushing through your recovering? It has to be clear even for you, that as long as you continue to fool around you wouldn't ever heal!" Murrue told him in a slightly angry tone.

"But Murrue...." Mu said trying to explain to his girlfriend, why he had gone out to fight today.

But he really didn't get the chance to say much before Murrue cut him of. "Don't you, but Murrue me! as soon as you get back on board I want you to go straight to your room and get some rest, understand?!" She asked in a tone that left no room for him to disagree.

So after a second or two he finally gave he a small somewhat unhappy yes. "Good, I'm glad you agree with me Mu" she said now sound so much more happy then she did just a half a minute ago.

"You really didn't give me much of a choice Murrue" the blond man muttered.

Just as he heard laughing come out over the radio, someone was quite obviously finding this little disagreement between Murrue and himself completely hilarious.

He was actually a bit surprised at how many voices he could hear laughing at him right now, he could even hear Kira and Lacus letting out a few small chuckles over from the Freedom.

"I never thought you of all people would end up being whipped Mu La Flaga" Cagalli laughed, maybe just a bit louder then everybody else, for some reason she truly liked very much seeing Mu get both of his ears chewed out by Murrue, it was just so damn funny.

And a great deal of people obviously agreed with her as even more join the laughing at her little comment.

Mu however just rolled his eyes a single time as he too let out a small laugh. "Ahhh shut up over there girl, Murrue got special permission to boss me around, seeing as she is the woman I love, and then there is the whole thing with her being quite cute when she is mad!" Mu explained still laughing together with everybody else.

Hearing Mu tell everybody that was listening to the conversation that he loved her, made her feel both very embarrassed but also very, very happy, but it really didn't take her long before she shook of the small shock, Mu had just given her, where she quickly decided that it would be best to say something back to him.

"Yeah and with a boyfriend like you, I get plenty of chance to show you how cute I can be, when I'm angry!" Murrue said back with a smile on her face, quite obviously having just as much fun with all of this as Mu was.

"Hmm well you can always look at it this way Murrue, that just another one of those small special treats you get in a relationship!" Mu said in a humorist tone.

Which made Murrue let out a small laugh, while slowly shaking her head at her boyfriends childish attitude.

"That's actually one of the few things I could go without having in our relationship, but I guess that's just something I have to get use to, now hurry up and get back on board, my reckless fool" Murrue order in a somewhat gentle tone.

"Yes ma'am!" he said loudly making the Strike give a small salute, just before it enter the Archangels hangar, putting an end to the whole discussion between the two of them. But that of course did not put an end to all the laugher, as many continued talking loudly about the small argument, while putting in their own thoughts about the entire thing.

"That was fun, don't you think so Kira?" Lacus happily asked from where she was sitting on his lap, as he slowly reconnected the Meteor and began flying towards the Eternals open hangar, getting the Freedom ready to land on the pink space ship.

"Yeah you right Lacus that was fun, they really do make a cute couple" Kira said as the two of them enter the Eternal, where they could see some of the crew already busy working around in the hangar, not that there was any other mobile suit then the Freedom in there.

Kira had only just gotten the mobile suit over to where he want it to stand when they saw Andrew Waltfeld come in to the hangar where he gave them a happy wave as he wait for them to come out of the mobile suit.

"That was quick, I didn't think he would be the one to greet us when we got over here!" Lacus said in a wondering tone, while Kira nodded a few times in agreement.

"Well maybe he wants to show us, to our new room personally" Kira suggest, as he slowly removed the helmet and put it down on Lacus lap.

But as he did that, he notice that she had a very curious expression on her face, that made it completely clear that she was really looking forward to find out just what the man wanted, so to make sure that she wouldn't not have to wait to long.

Kira quickly reached out and pressed the button that would open the Freedoms cockpit. "Lets hurry, I think we spend enough time inside the Freedom today" Kira said, as he gently helped Lacus out from the mobile suit.

"Thank you Kira, please don't forget Mr Pink!" Lacus said, as she too pulled of her helmet.

Kira however didn't really give her an answer he only looked at her for a bit, truly taking in how gorgeous she looked in that skin tight space suit, and with all of her long pink hair falling down over her back, but after watching for a mere second or two. He quickly reached down under the sit and searched around until he found his wife's round robot, that had been laying under there since they first got in to the Freedom.

"Here you go" Kira said, as he hand her the little machine that immediately yelled out her name loudly, which was enough to make her giggle softly, while saying hello to the small robot.

After that she lift her head only to get eye contact with Kira that quickly looked away before it became obvious that he had been watching her.

But even true Lacus knew exactly what he had been doing just now, she couldn't help but smile, she really liked the idea, that she had that kind of power over him.

And it had far from been the first time since their special night, that she had caught him looking at her, not at all in a lustful kinda way, but a way that clearly told her that he was in-love with her, and just knowing that, was almost enough to make her shine with happiness.

Finally after watching each other like that for a bit more time, Lacus slowly reached out and gave Kira her free hand, who immediately took it in his gentle grip and let her pull him out of the Freedom.

Once out of the machine, they again end up looking straight in to each others eyes, and it wasn't much later before they began moving slowly towards the person in front of them, quite obviously getting ready to kiss, but just as their lips where only a few centimeters from meeting in a gentle kiss, someone suddenly called out to them in a loud tone.

"Hey you two wait with that until, I show you to your room, there you can make out as long as you want!" Andy yelled so loud that it could be heard all over the hangar, immediately making the two teenagers back away from each other, only to look down at the man that had interrupted them, just as they had been about to kiss.

"Now hurry up you two, I got a great idea while we where fighting the Zaft force just now, for a new brew of coffee" Andy said looking somewhat thoughtful, as he tried to figure out what would make this new idea all that much greater.

Neither Kira or Lacus said anything as they stood on the Freedom looking down at the one eyed man, both of them wondering a bit how making coffee could be as interesting as Mr Waltfeld made it out to be.

"You don't have anything else in the Freedom right Lacus?" Kira asked while taking a small glance back at his mobile suit still opened cockpit.

"No Kira all of my things was brought over here early" Lacus told him with a truly happy smile on her beautiful face.

Hearing that Kira tighten his grip slightly on her hand, just as the two of them jumped away from the now grey mobile suit, and began making their way down to the floor where Mr Waltfeld was waiting for them.

Lacus still holding on to Haro with her free hand, while Birdy was following closely behind them.

Immediately after they land in front of the man he took a quick look between them, smiling a bit as he saw that they where still holding hands and looking very happy, they actually reminded him a bit about how Aisha and himself had acted when they had been together.

And he was completely sure that if Aisha had seen them right now, she would have thought almost the exact same thing.

One thing was certain if she had seen Kira and Lacus at this very moment she would have immediately have ran of to read one of her cheesy romance novels.

She always did that when she saw a couple she thought was cute, but it was after reading her book that things really became interesting, she would always come to him and sit drop down on his lap, asking for the two of them to do something nice together.

Like go see a movie, or go out and have dinner, she had even insisted on going to dancing a few times, but that had mostly end in disaster, seeing as he no doubt had two left feet.

But just thinking about what had happened one of the very first times she had forced him, to take her out for something like that, was more then enough to make him chuckle slightly.

The first thing he had done when they got out on the floor was knock over a elderly couple, that had fallen straight in to a table where they had gotten covered by food and wine, when that happened they had immediately been thrown out from the restaurant and told never to come back.

And once outside Aisha had looked so mad at him, that he actually thought for a few seconds that she was about to kill him, for embarrassing her in front of so many people.

But finally after glaring at him a bit, she had end up laughing loudly about the whole thing, while calling him a clumsy idiot, that night alone had truly been one of the most memorable nights in their entire relationship, and it really made him happy just thinking about it.

"Hey are you ok Mr Waltfeld?" Lacus asked making him immediately look up at the pink hair girl in front of him, where he saw a somewhat concerned expression on both of the teenagers faces. Realizing that he hadn't said anything to them since they landed in front of him, he quickly shook away the more peaceful thoughts from his past and gave the young couple a small caring smile.

"Yeah sorry about that, I just had a few things on my mind, but I can always think about that later, now then lets not waste anymore time standing around here, let me show you to your new room, I'm sure that the two of you will love it" Andy said, as he began flying towards the exit of the hangar.

With the married couple flying right behind him, both of them wondering slightly what he could have been thinking about just now, that could make him forget, that they where standing directly in front of him.

But after taking a brief glance over at each other, they both quietly agreed on that it was properly for the best not ask him about it, he wasn't really the kind of person that liked to talk about what was going through his mind, no matter what it was.

And that big smile he had on his face right now, really made it had to believe that only a few minutes ago, he had looked somewhat depressed, now he actually seemed to be in the best mood ever, like he was really looking forward to something, most likely the coffee he was talking about before.

Not that any of them could tell for certain.

To be continued.


	37. Chapter 37

I'm sorry this chapter took so long my old computer went up in smoke shortly after I put up the last chapter.

And it took me a while to get together enough cash to get a replacement

Chapter 37

The married couple was still following Andrew Waltfeld down the Eternals halls, finally after a few minutes of deep silence the Desert Tiger stop by a door.

Where the first thing Kira and Lacus noticed was the words bridal sweet written on the door with big red letters, and a small heart with an arrow through it, both before any of the teens could get out some kind of comment, to that Andy turned around and gave them both a big smile.

"Here we are, I made sure there is everything a couple of newly-weds needs are inside this room" the man said in a tone.

That made both Kira and Lacus take a small somewhat worried glance over at each other, before they once again turned their attention back towards the smirking one eyed man, just as he reached out and gave the button beside the door a light push, which made the door to the room swing open.

After that he turned around and gave them both a small grin. "Please come in Mr and Mrs Yamato, I really hope that you find everything to your liking" Andy said not bothering at all to hide the fact that he was joking around.

Kira and Lacus however didn't say anything they just took yet another glance in to each other eyes, before they followed Andrew Waltfeld's out stretched hand in to the room.

The very first thing they notice, when they stepped through the door was the bed, there was just as much room in it as both of them had wanted.

But that wasn't really what caught their attention, everything on the bed had one single colour it was pink, the cover, the three pillows and even the lamp that was standing beside the bed had almost the exact same pink as Lacus' hair.

Finally after looking at it a bit more they turned around and looked back at the man that was still standing behind them, doing his best to look innocence.

"So what do you think, don't you like it?" Andy asked trying to sounded, like he didn't already knew the answer.

Kira just let out a small sigh, as he turned his head and again took a short look back at the bed. "Ok I do like pink, especially because it reminds me of the person I love the most, but if the two of us are going to sleep in that bed, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to find Lacus, because she would most likely disappear completely once she get in to that bed" Kira said, looking somewhat sceptical at the man.

Andy however just got a disappointed expression, as he looked away from Kira and over at Lacus. "You don't feel the same way, do you Lacus?" The man asked in a hopeful tone.

Lacus just rolled her eyes a single time at the man, as she too let out a small sigh. "I'm really sorry Mr Waltfeld, but I have to agree with Kira on this, I have always love pink and I properly always will. But I love it even more when Kira and I wakes up in the morning and just lay there hugging for about a half hour. And it would kinda ruin the mood a bit, if Kire wasn't able to find me half asleep, between that big pink cover and those three pink pillows" Lacus said sounding just a bit wishful, obviously already looking forward to the next time they would be doing that.

Desert Tiger continued looking somewhat disappointed at the two teenagers. "Ok so no pink bed clothes, there are some plain white once just under the bed, I also put a small television and dvd in here. I know there is nothing to see on it out here, but I left a few of my favorite movies for you to see and if you don't like them, I also made sure that there was an anime series or two, so there should be enough things for you to do if you get bored" the man said while taking a small look around the room to make sure that everything they need was in here.

He somehow want to make this like a small honeymoon for the young couple, he kinda had that feeling that the very last thing Siegel Clyne wished for, right before he was killed.

Was to see his daughter and Kira being happy together, and as long as he was alive, he was going to try his very best to make certain that small wish came through, no matter what it took.

But as he stood there watching the two of them exploring their new room, and looking through the dvds he had left for them, with Birdy sitting on Kira's left shoulder and Haro jumping around just behind them. He could feel a small smile ran over his lips, and he was almost completely sure that if Mr Clyne had seen them together at this very moment, he would properly be smiling even more, then Andy himself was right now.

It was just about that time that a happy voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmm I didn't think that one was going to be there, I haven't seen that anime series in a very long time" Lacus said, as she turned the dvd cover over to take a look at the back, where she immediately began reading the words that was standing there, when she was done with that she slowly lift her head and looked over at Kira.

"Do you want to see this together with me, once we get the time?" Lacus asked in a hopeful tone, while giving Kira the most cute look possible, she truly want to see this anime either with Kira's arm around her or laying together in the bed seeing it.

Kira however just smiled a bit at her, as he slowly reached out to softly caress her right cheek, while looking straight in to her blue eyes.

"Of course I want to see it together with you Lacus, we can began as soon as we got the room to our self" Kira told her, as he took the dvd out of her hand to take a look at what he had just volunteer to see.

"Hmm I never seen that one before, is it any good?" He asked sounding a bit curious, as he looked up from the cover and back in to in to her two glowing orbs.

Lacus just nodded eagerly a few times. "Yes I think it's very fun and romantic, there really isn't as much fighting in it, as some people might hope, but I think that it would be a very good thing for us, with everything that has been going on the last few days" Lacus explained, while finally standing back up, where she slowly took another look around the room.

But the only place in the chamber they hadn't explored yet, was the small door at the side of the room, but if Lacus had to guess, she would say that it was the bathroom, at least she hoped it was.

"What's in there Mr Waltfeld?" The girl asked as she pointed over at the door. Andy took a small glance in that direction she was pointing, seeing what it was that she want to know about he again looked back at the pink hair girl, where he gave her a small smile.

"That's a small shower room, there is only just enough space for a single person in there, but at the very least you wouldn't have to use the big shower room, like the rest of the crew" Andy said, as he jumped over and open the door to the small shower, to show them just how little room was in there.

But as he did that, the two of them immediately saw a green package standing on the floor at the entrance to the room.

"Ohh and I also put in a small present in there for you, once I'm gone the two of you can open it whenever you feel like it" Andy explained as he again looked back at the married couple, trying hard to hide that big grin he had on his face.

But unfortunately he really didn't have much luck with that, and it truly made both of the teenagers feel a slightly bit nervous when they thought about what could be in the package, to make the man grin like that.

He did however not give them much time to think about it before he once again jumped away from the bathroom and land directly in front of Kira where he lift his hand like he want something. "What is it Mr Waltfeld?" The boy asked obviously confused about what the commander of the Eternal wanted now.

Andy just raised his right eyebrow, looking at the brown hair teen like he was crazy. "Don't I at least get a tip for taking you and Lacus here?" Andy asked in a expecting tone.

While taking a short glance down at his hand, before he again looked straight back at Kira, still having that expression on his face that show that he was still somewhat counting on getting some money for this.

Kira blinked a few times, as he stood there looking at the Andy Waltfeld's hand, trying to come up with an excuse for not having any money, finally he got a determined look in his eyes, as he took a small glance back at Lacus where he smiled a bit at her, before he once again looked back at the man.

"I'm sorry Mr Waltfeld, but I left my wallet over on the Archangel, so I have to owe you the money, until I get the chance to get it back" Kira told him, doing his best to make it seem like this was the honest truth.

"Ahhh man, and me who was saving up to buy that completely overpriced new coffee machine, I saw the last time I was down on earth, now I will never get enough money to get it!" he grumbled loudly, with a truly sad look on his face, it actually looked like he was just about ready to drop down on the floor and cry any minute.

But as he continued yelling and complaining about not getting a tip.

Lacus and Kira was looking at each other, both of them wondering just how much money Waltfeld was expecting Kira to give him.

And how something as trivial as a normal coffee machine, could be so expensive that he needed to complaining this loudly about not getting his tip. It was only after he had been sulking around for almost five minutes none stop, that he was out of breath.

So after getting some much needed air down in to his lungs, he gave the two of them a big happy smile, while he quickly told them that they didn't have to worry about the tip, and that he already had one of those coffee machine, he had just been talking about, so after enjoying their confused expression for a few seconds, he again began talking.

"Well now that we got all that out of the way, I better getting going, I'm almost sure I will see the two of you later" he said still with that big dumb grin on his face, as he quickly turned around and he made his way over to the door, leaving the room before any of the teens could get out any kind of answer.

None of the two teenagers said anything for a very long time, as they stood there blinking a few times at the man's almost completely loony behaviour.

Finally after a few short minutes Kira shook his head a few times, as he slowly removed his eyes from the now closed door, and looked over at Lacus, where he saw that she too had a somewhat confused and doubtful expression on her face, as she tried to figure out how a grown man could act so goofy.

"Sometimes I really think he drinks way to much of his own coffee" Kira mumbled loudly, which made Lacus looked over at him where she immediately gave him a small nod as reply.

"You are right Kira, maybe the next time we see him we should ask him to go over to caffeine free coffee" Lacus said, as she walked over to the still opened bathroom door, where she bent down and picked up the interesting green package, then walked over and placed it on their new bed.

After looking at it for a bit, she again turned her attention back towards the only other person that was in the room.

"Come over here Kira, lets hurry and open this, I really wants to see what's inside it!" Lacus said, just before she jumped up on the bed and got comfortable right beside the package, the expression she had on her face, clearly showed that she was trying hard to guess what could be hidden underneath the green gift-wrapping paper.

Seeing how his wife was behaving right now. Kira couldn't help but smile a bit, she just looked so cute with that curious look in both of her two eyes.

But truth be told he too was looking forward to see the contents of the package, so after watching her a bit more he jumped away from the floor and flew over and land beside her on the bed, where she immediately looked away from the gift, and up in to his eyes.

Where he could easily tell that she was just about ready to scratch, of the green paper any minute now.

"Just go ahead and open it Lacus!" Kira said in a gentle tone that immediately made Lacus grab on to the paper and ripped it away from the cardboard box, that it was wrapped around, and it really didn't take her long before every single piece of gift-wrap was laying on the floor just next to the bed.

"What do you think that's inside it?" Lacus quickly asked, as she looked up from the brown box that was now standing between them, and in to Kira's purple eyes.

But they only had contact for a few minor seconds, then she hurried looked away again, and reached out to open the box, it wasn't much later before they both could see everything that was inside the box.

Lacus was of course the first one to take something out from the box, seeing as she had been the one most eager to find out what was inside it. "Two bags of candy" the girl said, as she opened one of them and took a small piece, then offered Kira a piece too, after both teens had each chewed down whatever unhealthy thing they had just put in their mouth, it was Kira's turn to find something in the box.

"Even more dvds, like we didn't have enough of them already" the boy said as he placed the new stack on the bed, while taking a brief glance over at the movies Mr Waltfeld had given them early, wondering if they would ever have enough time to see even half of all those dvds, but as the brown hair teen was thinking about that.

Lacus had found something else in the box. "I wonder what this is, it looks like a dress or something" the girl said sounding a somewhat confused, as she continued letting her eyes ran over the white and pink clothes in her hands.

"Why do you think he is giving us something like this, it really doesn't look like a normal dress the skirt is way to short, there is no way I'll walk around in this" the pink hair girl said in a determined tone, and with a slightly angry look on her face.

Kira however could only nodded a few times in understanding, he really didn't want other people to see Lacus in that dress. But even with those thoughts running through his head, he still couldn't help but try and figure out what the idea with the dress was.

A small part of him was completely sure that Lacus would look very beautiful in it, but as he sat there think about that he suddenly notice a small piece of paper down in the box, seeing that he quickly reached in there and pulled it out, where he immediately began reading the few words on it.

"Please have a lot of fun with this little nurse uniform!' that's all it says, the only thing else on the paper is a big smiling face" Kira explained, while taking a quick look over at Lacus, before he turned the paper over to see if there was anything on the back.

But as he was doing that Lacus had finally realize the whole idea with the clothes, and she could feel both of her cheeks get completely red, as she thought about just how Kira would react in seeing her in that uniform.

But she was way to embarrassed, to even considered trying it on right now.

So after a few small minutes where she did her best to get rid of the blush that was covering almost her entire face, she slowly placed the uniform back down in to the box, while looking straight in to Kira's eyes where she could easily tell that he too knew what Andrew Waltfeld had thought they should use the uniform for.

It was only when she closed the lid on the brown cardboard box, that Kira reached out and gently took her left hand, where he immediately gave it a soft squeeze, getting her downward eyes to once again look back up at him, where he could see by the slightly red glow on her face that she was still feeling very embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Do you want to see that anime series you where talking about before?" Kira asked hoping to get her thoughts away from the costume in the box.

Lacus just looked at him for a bit then, she gave him a small nod while standing up from the bed.

"That would be nice Kira, but I have to get out of this space suit first and I could really use a quick shower" Lacus said think about how uncomfortable it was having this suit on, when you didn't really need it.

She had no problem at all understanding why it was necessary when you had to go out fighting, and she knew that it could perhaps save Kira's life someday, but that of course didn't mean she had to like walking around in this, when she was not inside the Freedom with Kira.

Hearing that Kira immediately took a quick look down at himself, she was right if they want to relax for a few hours, they both need to get out of their space suits.

"Why don't you go ahead and take the first shower Lacus, then while you are doing that, I will chance the bedclothes over to those white once that Mr Waltfeld said was under the bed" Kira said smiling a bit at her.

Happy with Kira's suggestion Lacus hurried moved in a gave him a small hug, before she turned around and began making her way over towards their new bathroom making sure to unzip the suit, while Kira was still watching her.

But she really didn't give him the chance to see anything, before she disappeared in to the bathroom where she quickly shut the door behind her, as she let the suit drop the rest of the way down to the floor, then moved over and turned on the hot water in the shower.

Hearing the water start, Kira slowly shook his head a few time, trying not to think about the small glint he had just caught of his wife's naked back, but that was easier said then done.

Finally after a few minute he somehow succeed in getting his thoughts at least a bit away from her and over on what he was suppose to do, but even as he bent down to find the things he need from under the bed, he still couldn't help but take a short glance over at the bathroom door, where he could hear Lacus cheerful voice sing her favorite song.

"She really does sounds amazing" the boy mumble, as he began chancing the bedding, still enjoying the singing from the other room, truly happy to know that she was in such a good mood now.

000000

While Kira and Lacus was getting ready to have a nice time together in their new room.

Dearka was laying on his bed over on the Archangel resting his head on his pillow, while looking up at the ceiling with a small frown on his face, as he tried his best to come up with an idea, that could help him solve all of those feelings he had for Miriallia, it was not like he could just stop being in-love with her.

It didn't really work that way, but he knew that he had to do something about it, he had to find someway to get those feelings under at least a little control.

He couldn't keep thinking about her like this, it was really becoming such a serious problem for him, so much that even when they where out fighting for their lives she would suddenly without warning enter his mind, which could be really dangerous both for himself, and all of his comrades he was fighting so hard together with.

They could get seriously hurt if he didn't have all of his attention on the battle.

But unfortunately as he laid there thinking about all of that, the door to the room was suddenly open, at first he thought it was Nicol that was coming back from whatever he had been doing, but instead it was two girls one with blonde hair and another one with blue hair and a pair of glasses.

"Are you completely sure this was where Mayura told us Nicol's room was?" Juri asked while looking over at Asagi not even noticing that there was someone else in the room.

Asagi however had seen that Dearka was on one of the bed looking at both of them with a confused expression on his face.

"What are you doing in here Dearka? We thought this was Nicol's room" the blonde girl said while taking a look around the room, before she once again turned her attention back towards the Buster pilot who was now sitting up on his bed looking between the two girls.

Finally after a few seconds he let out a small breath. "This is Nicol's room, but it's my room too, now will you please tell me what the two of you are doing in here?"

The boy asked obviously still confused about their present in here.

He seriously didn't want to talk with them right now, he was suppose to find someway to deal with the whole Miriallia thing, not spend time with two other girls.

Juri smiled a bit at him as she put a big paper bag she had been carrying down on the floor.

"The last time we talked with Nicol over on the Kusanagi, he suggest that we had a small game night, where we just played a few games and had some fun for a few hours, and us girls thought it would be so much more fun to do that over here on the Archangel, since we haven't been over here much" Juri explained, as she began emptying the back on the floor, where Dearka could see a few sodas and so much candy that it was filling up a great deal of the floor.

"Do you want to join us Dearka? The more the merry" Asagi said, as she placed a few board games over on Nicol's bed, and sat down beside them.

Dearka didn't say anything, as he sat there watching the two girls, there was no way he was getting mixed up in this, he want a place where he could be alone with his thoughts, that way he could think in peace, and he knew for certain that staying here wouldn't do him any good.

But as he stood up from his bed, a small part of him was actually a bit annoyed that Nicol hadn't mention anything about this early.

"No I'm not really in the mood to play games right now, but thank you for asking" he said, as he jumped over Juri and over towards the door, just as it once again flew open where Nicol and Mayura stepped in to the room.

"Hey Dearka where are you going?" Nicol asked, smiling a bit at his roommate, before he took a look around the room, he couldn't help but be a bit surprised at all the candy that was laying on the floor.

The girls did say they would bring something to snack on, but he was not expecting this much, one thing was completely certain if they tried to eat even half of that they would get a really good stomach ache tomorrow, but hopefully it wouldn't really matter, since all three ships should be safe at the junkyard, they where heading towards.

Still glaring a bit at the green hair teen, Dearka slowly reached down and picked up a pack of gum from the floor, where he immediately took a single piece chewing it a few times, as he thought about how he should answer Nicol.

A tiny part of him really did want to complain to the other boy about this whole game night, but in the end he decided that it wasn't really worth the effort.

It was not like Nicol had done this, as a way to annoy him, he did it because he was good friends with those three girls, and he want to spend some time with them.

"I was just going out for a small walk, I don't want to get in you guys way" he said, and was about to open the door again, when suddenly a hand was placed on his right shoulder making him take another look back at his green hair friend.

"You don't have to leave Dearka, you are more then welcome to stay here and play a few games with us" Nicol said, as all three girls nodded yes in agreement.

Smiling a bit at all four of them Dearka slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry Nicol, but to tell you the truth I much rather be alone right now, I got a few things I need to work out on my own, I'm sure you already know what it is" the Buster pilot said in a serious tone, as he removed a few blond bangs that was covering his eyes.

After that he saw Nicol give him a single nod in understanding, seeing that his friend knew why he didn't want to stay, he quickly turned around and left the room, before any of the girl could say anything else to him.

"What is it he needs to work out Nicol?" Asagi asked from where she was sitting on his bed.

Nicol didn't answer her, he just smile a bit as he walked over and sat down beside Mayura who was already busy looking through the board games to find the one she want to play most, but he hadn't been sitting there for long before Juri asked what was going on.

"It's not really important you two, now who wants to play Risk?" He asked hoping to get their attention away from the whole Dearka thing, he had after all promised his friend that he would not say anything about him being in-love with Miriallie to anybody else, and Nicol was completely determined to keep that promise no matter what.

The girls didn't really say much, as the sat there watching him set up the piece for the game.

"Nicol the three of us really wants to know!" Mayura said in a sweet tone while reaching down for his hand, where she immediately gave it a small squeeze, that of course made him lifted his eyes away from the game board and back up at her, where the first thing he saw was a pair of cute puppy dogs eyes, that just made him laugh slightly.

"I'm sorry you three, but I promised Dearka not to tell, and I really don't want to break that promise, I'm sure that the three of you, have some secrets between you, that you don't want me to know about" Nicol said in a very serious tone, while looking over all three girls, where he could see that they where all taking a few small glance at each other.

Before all three of them finally let out a big sigh, and got down on the floor beside him getting ready to play the game.

And it didn't really take all that long, before each of them had chosen a colour and was so far away in the game, that they had mostly forgotten the entire thing with Dearka, and was now truly enjoying acting like normal teenagers, that was not involved in a deadly war, other then the one on the old game board, that was spread out between them.

000000

Elsewhere on the Archangel, Dearka was slowly making his way down through the ships halls, with a slightly thoughtful look on his face.

He hadn't been flying around for long before he saw a few of the other crew members coming towards him, but after taking a short look at both of them, he quickly realize that he did not know any of their names, so he didn't have to be worried about being caught up in a conversation with them.

They each just gave him a small nod as greeting, as they past each other, something he was more then happy to return, so once they where out of sight, he could again concentrate on his own thoughts, about a certain brown hair girl.

But as he was flying around like that, with no real destination in mind, he suddenly notice that he was getting really close to the mess hall.

Which made him realize that he hadn't gotten anything to drink since before the last battle, and that he was actually very thirsty, so after thinking a bit about it, he decide that he would go there to get something to drink.

It did not take him long before he reached the mess hall, where he immediately notice that the only other person in there beside himself, was Miriallie's friend with the glasses.

He was sitting by one of the tables writing on a small piece of paper with a somewhat strange look on his face.

Which told Dearka that no matter what he was working on it was very hard, and even with all the thoughts about Miriallie running through his head, he couldn't help but be a bit curious about what was being sketch down on the paper, it really did look important for the other boy.

So after getting a can of juice from the machine in there he walked over behind Sai, waiting a few seconds for the boy to take a small break, he really didn't have to wait long before Sai removed the pen from the paper and was just about to read what was standing on it.

"Hey Sai what are you working on there?" Dearka asked loudly, getting a short scream from the teen in front of him.

It only took Sai a small minute to get over the minor shock the unknown person behind him had just given him, so after placing both his pen and glasses on the table, he quickly turned around, where the first thing he saw was Dearka with a tiny smile on his face, it was obvious that the Buster pilot found his reaction at least a bit funny.

"I'm sorry about that Sai, I didn't mean to scare you" Dearka explained, while taking a big sip of his juice, enjoying the taste as it ran down his throat.

Sai just looked at him a bit longer, before he let out a small breath. "It's all right Dearka, I just didn't see you there, I should have been paying more attention to the things around me" Sai said, while taking a brief glance back at his letter, clearly wanting to continue writing on it.

But there was no way he could do that with another person looking over his shoulder, he couldn't really concentrate when someone was doing that, he need at least a little peace and quiet to get the words just the exact way he want.

"So want are you working so hard on?" Dearka asked again, while emptying the rest of the contents of the can down in to his mouth, still not looking away from the other boy.

Sai didn't really say anything at first he just sat there a few seconds looking at the former Zaft pilot, thinking hard about if he actually want to tell him what the letter really was, but finally after a minute or two he made up his mind, it couldn't really hurt that Dearka knew what the letter was, most other people on the Archangel knew he had someone special back in Orb.

"It's a love letter for my fiancée" he said in a very serious tone as he took yet another glance at the white paper.

Hearing that Dearka blinked a few times, as he too took a glance at the paper, not that he could see what was written on it.

"I didn't know you had someone like that down on earth" the Buster pilot said, clearly a bit surprise at what he had just been told, he hadn't really expected that the letter Sai was working so intently on was that important, he just figured that it had something to do with the ship, like how much food and supplies they had gotten from the ReHome.

Sai however didn't notice Dearka's surprised expression, he was already far away in his own thoughts about the person he was writing the letter too, and even true Dearka had no trouble seeing that, he just had one last question he need to ask the other boy about.

"You miss her don't you?" He asked in a thoughtful tone, as the picture Miriallie's smiling face ran through his mind.

Those few words immediately snapped Sai back out of his deep thoughts.

"Yeah I do, a lot actually, I haven't seen her for such a very long time, and I really want more time together with her, so I can show and tell her just how I feel" Sai said, smiling a bit about everything he want to experience with the girl, that was waiting for him back home on the small green and blue planet, they had left so long ago.

Thinking a few seconds about the other boys words and seeing the big smile on his face, when he talked about his fiancée, had really helped Dearka finally make up his mind about what he was going to do about his feelings for Miriallie.

"Hmm I have to go now Sai, thank you for helping me realize what I have to do" Dearka said in a far away tone, as he slowly turned around and flew of out of the mess hall, leaving the other boy to wonder what exactly he had done to help Dearka out, but seeing that the Buster pilot was already far away Sai made the decision that he could always ask him about it later, right now he had a letter to write.

At the same time not far away Dearka was flying as fast as possible towards Miriallie's room with a determined expression on his face.

He had to talk with her about all of this, he had to tell her how he really felt, that was the only way he could solve this, it really was the only possible solution.

He just hoped that she wouldn't end up hating him for this, that thought alone almost made him chance his mind about telling her, but he quickly shook it away before he could think to much about it.

Soon after he arrived at his location, but when he got there, his determined look had been somewhat replaced by a nervous one.

So it took him a few minutes to get his nerves up to give the door in front of him a small yet hard knock, not much later the door to the room was open and he saw Miriallie standing there in a light blue night gown and with her hair down, she really did look beautiful right now.

"Ohhh hello Dearka, what a nice surprise, I didn't expect to see you today" she told him in a sweet tone, while giving him a caring smile.

That just served to make Dearka feel all that more nervous, he really didn't want this to be the last time he would see her pretty smile.

It would just hurt so much if she didn't want to stay friends with him after this, finally after swallowing loudly a single time, he slowly removed his eyes from the floor and looked back up at the girl.

"Mir can we please sit down for a bit? I have something important I really needs to tell you" the boy said just loud enough for the girl to hear it.

Miriallie just looked at him for a bit, wondering why he was suddenly so jumpy and nervous, it really didn't seem like him, it was kinda unnatural in it's own way, she liked it much better when he was talking with his usually confident tone, for some reason when he did that, she felt like everything would be all right, no matter how much trouble they where in.

So after standing there just watching him for a few seconds more, she took a single step aside to show him that he was welcome to enter her room.

"Please come in and sit down Dearka" she said, using a slightly concerned tone, she couldn't help but be a little worried about him, when he was behaving like this.

Dearka however just nodded a single time, as he jumped up from the floor and flew in to her room, with the girl following closely behind him.

Once inside a deep silence hang between them, as they just stood there looking at each other for a very long time.

It was only when Miriallie told him to sit down one more time, that he gave a small somewhat clumsy jump and immediately dropped down in the one chair that was in there, while the girl slowly moved over and tried to get at least a little comfortable on her bed.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" The girl asked while looking over at Dearka that was now looking more nervous then ever before, it was just like he had lost the ability to be relax in her presence, and that was further proven by the way he kept opening and closing his mouth, it actually seemed a bit like he couldn't even talk properly any longer.

They continued sitting quietly like that for a few very long minutes, until Miriallie slowly reached over and took his right hand, in a gentle grip where she immediately gave it a soft squeeze, making him once again look over at her.

"Please tell me what's bothering you so much Dearka, I never seen you act this way before, and to tell you the truth, it actually frightens me a bit" the girl explained still not letting go of his hand.

Hearing that Dearka couldn't help but give his low lips a very hard bit, trying his best to calm down just a bit. "I'm sorry Mir, it's just that I have never tried anything like this before, and I can't help but be a bit scared that you will hate me for what, I'm about to tell you" Dearka said, while slowly pulling his hand away from her soft grip.

But as he tried to do that, the girl quickly reached up and once again caught his hand, holding on to it even more tightly now then before.

"Dearka I promise that no matter what you are trying to tell me, I will never hate you for it, unless it have something to do with you going back to Zaft" Miriallie said while looking straight in to his eyes, seeing him visibly relax at her sweet words, she really hoped that this wasn't bad news, he had seemed so distance and far away the last few days, almost like he was avoiding her.

But once she heard him let out a deep heavy sigh, she knew that he was going to tell her everything now. "Mir the thing is.....I.....I....." he stopped and just sat there looking at her a bit more before he again open his mouth.

"Miriallie I love you" He called out so fast, that she actually had a little difficulty understanding what he had just said, but one look in to his eyes was more then enough to tell her everything she need to know.

And even true it was quite a big shock for her, she could help but feel her heart speed up down in her chest, it truly made her feel happy to know that he was having those kinda of feelings for her, but as she tried her best to come up with some kind of answer for him, another person enter her mind, someone she still loved and missed deeply, and she knew right then and there, just what she had to do.

With that she slowly leaned forward and wrapped both of her arms around him, pulling the boy in to a tight hug.

"Dearka please don't misunderstand, I do care very much about you, I almost felt like I was going to die, when I thought that you where dead after what happened back at the Mendel colony, but the thing is Dearka I don't think I'm quite ready yet to get a new boyfriend" the girl explained, as a very big sob ran through her entire body.

Which finally made her realize that she was actually crying softly, up against his shoulder.

"It's not like I'm asking you to wait around until I am ready, a big part of me still miss Tolle a lot, and it really wouldn't be fair to ask you to wait, but one thing I have been thinking a lot about the last few days is how he would feel about this, and I know for certain that he would want me to be happy no matter what, so if I get just a bit more time I would love to be your girlfriend at some point in the future, just not now" Miriallie told him, as she slowly backed away from the hug they had been in this entire time.

Once again taking a look in to Dearka's purple eyes, where she could see a few tears running down his cheeks.

"At least he and I had a few more things in common then just being in-love with you" Dearka told her, as he slowly reached up and used a couple of fingers to remove a few of the tears, that was still on her lovely face, but as he continued rubbing her face like that the girl softly asked him what he meant by that.

"I want you to be happy too Miriallie, even if you say that you want nothing to do with me, and you end up dating someone else, but for now I will wait until you feel like you are ready, so take as much time as you need" he said, as he carefully leaned in a placed a small gentle kiss on her left cheek, actually succeeding in getting a small blush to ran over both of her cheeks.

Hearing those sweet words, Miriallie couldn't help but hug the boy one more time. "Thank you Dearka, you always make me so happy" she mumbled in to his ear.

While feeling both of his hands running softly up and down her back a few times, but they didn't stay in that hug for long, before they slowly moved away from each other, both of them smiling a bit as they sat there thinking about what had just happened between them, it was only when Miriallie forced back a yawn that Dearka realized just how late it was getting and how tired she actually was.

"I better get going Mir, I can't stay the whole night in here" he said while standing up from the chair he had been sitting on this whole time, getting ready to leave the room, when the girl suddenly took his hand again, making him look back at her one more time.

"Good night Dearka, I will see you tomorrow" she told him in a sweet tone, as she moved in a placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Smiling a bit at her, once she pulled away from him, Dearka open his mouth to say one last thing to her. "Count on it Mir, you have sweet dreams now" he said while he slowly turned around and left the room, with the girl looking after him until the door flew shut behind him.

"He is always so kind to me" the girl mutter, as she slowly laid down on her bed, rubbing her head against her soft pillow, enjoying how nice it felt against her face.

But while doing that she couldn't help, but think about the person that had just told her that he loved her and that he was going to wait around until she was ready to date again.

And what made her feel even closer to the boy, was the whole thing about him wanting her to be happy.

Even if it was with someone else, that alone was more then enough to make her realize just how much he actually did love her, unfortunately she didn't have much time to think about him, before she slowly began drifting of in to a deep peaceful slumber, still with that small yet happy smile on her face.

000000

And while Miriallie was asleep and Dearka was searching for a place where he could spend the night without other people playing games.

Athrun was sitting inside the Duel Rouge working on the OS, one thing he had quickly realize once he got inside his girlfriends mobile suit was that it was not just the targeting that need some work, a lot of other small things that need a little finer adjustment, before the Duel could be used properly again.

"Damn it, I seriously didn't think that it would be so many problems with this machine!" the blue hair teen mutter in a slightly annoyed tone.

It was actually becoming more and more obvious, that this mobile suit had been put back together in a big hurry, which meant that he truly had his work cut out for him, there was just so many insignificance things that need to be put just right, before he was completely sure that his girlfriend was as safe as possible inside this machine.

There was no way he would let Cagalli go out fighting in the Duel if it wasn't working properly, just one smaller mistake could be fatal if they end up in a truly serious battle.

"Why the hell didn't I asked Kira to help out with this, he is just so much better at working on an OS then I am!" Athrun mutter still using the same annoyed tone as before, while trying best to figure out how he should fix this next problem.

It was just about the same time that Cagalli stuck her head in to the cockpit. "How is it going Athrun?" She asked curious, as she gave him the can of soda she had just gotten from the Kusanagis mess hall.

Athrun didn't say much as he took the can from her, where he immediately open it and took a small sip of the liquid inside of the can, then took another look at all the things that need work.

It really did seem somewhat unrealistic right now, but after a few hours of work he was sure that he could solve most of the problems, the rest they properly need either Kira's or Erica's help for.

"This are going to take much longer then I expect Cagalli, but I seriously can't believe that Simmons and Kisaka let you go out in this machine" Athrun said looking up from the controls and in to Cagalli's eyes, but when he did that she immediately turned her head away clearly trying to avoid getting direct eye contact with him.

Seeing that he couldn't help but let out a small sigh, as he reached out and pulled the blonde girl down on to his lap.

Then began working on the things that in his eyes most important of all the small problems. "Please don't do something like that again Cagalli, it's even more reckless then going out fighting with a wound in ones stomach!" Athrun said referring to what Mu had done in the last battle.

But seeing that guilty look she had in her eyes he slowly removed his hands away from the controls, and put them around the girl hugging her tightly, while breathing in the sweet scent of her soft blond hair.

"You are not angry at me?" Cagalli asked from where she was sitting on his lap, slightly enjoying the feeling of being in his arms, it was only when he stopped hugging her, that she turned around a bit to see what he was going to do now, but he just start working on the OS again, keeping all of his attention on that, he hadn't done that for long, before he let out a small sigh and let his hand fall back around the girl.

"I love you Cagalli, and I really don't want to lose you, so please don't do anything like that ever again ok?" Athrun asked looking straight in to her eyes, where he saw her give a small nod in agreement, to what he had just asked of her, after that both of them where pretty quiet, as blue hair teenager again began working on the Duel's completely messed up OS.

Cagalli didn't say much, as she sat there watching Athrun work on the Duel Rouge.

She was still feeling a little guilty about going out in a mobile suit that she already known was not ready for combat yet, but she had just been so damn eager to try out her own mobile suit, that she had ignored both Erica and Kisaka telling her to stay on the ship.

And that big scolding she had gotten from both of them hadn't really been a pleasant experience, but Athrun actually manage to make her feel a bit more guilty about her little number then the two grown-ups had done.

But while thinking about all of that, and listening to Athrun's fingers hitting the keyboard in front of them, another thought suddenly enter her mind, and it didn't take long before a small smile ran over her lips.

"Hey Athrun, that thing about making out in a mobile suits cockpit, do you think that would be fun?" She asked in a sweet tone, that made Athrun missed the next few keys, while turning all of his attention away from the Duels control panel and down at the grin girl on his lap.

Seeing that Athrun couldn't help but roll his eyes a single time as he gave her the same kind of smile back. "Now that you mention it, that might actually be fun to try out" he told her with a slightly thoughtful look on his face, as he slowly bent down and pressed his lips gentle against hers.

Getting her to moan softly while she moved around just a bit trying to get in to a better position on his lap, once she succeed with that, she immediately wrapped both of her hands around his neck trying to pull him just a little closer.

Sensing that the girl in his arms wanted an even deep kiss, Athrun gently maneuvered her forward in the cockpit, so she end up laying half way on the mobile suits control panel, where he immediately ran his tongue over her lips, obviously asking permission to enter her mouth.

Cagalli just moan a deeply in delight, as she slowly opened her mouth just a tiny bit and let the top of her tongue ran over Athrun's, but as he tried to get her tongue in to a playful duel, she quickly withdraw her tongue and shut her mouth again.

Which made the boy to realize that the blonde girl was trying to tease him by not allowing him entrance to her mouth.

Thinking a few seconds about what he should do, Athrun carefully let one of his hands slide away from her waist, and up to her flat stomach, where he gently began tickling her soft skin, making her giggle slightly in to the kiss.

Something Athrun was quick to take advantage of, by thrusting his tongue slowly in to her laughing mouth, where he didn't hesitate a second in giving her tongue a small playful push, that alone immediately got a reaction out of Cagalli, she gave a soft moan and tighten her grip around Athrun's neck, and it wasn't much after that before their tongue wrestling with each other in a truly delightful way, that both of the two teenagers couldn't help but enjoy a lot.

Needless to say no more work was done on the gundam that evening, the young couple was so far away in their making out, that they didn't really give the mobile suit a second thought.

To be continued.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

It had been many days since the three ships had decide to hide out at the old junkyard, even true things have been very peaceful for a long time now, there was a small battle going on between all the junk.

Mu was in the Strike flying full speed towards the mobile suit that was coming right at him, it only took about a half second before he slammed the beam saber out after his opponent, but unfortunately the only thing he hit was the other mobile suits saber.

"You are not making this easy for me kid!" Mu said loudly, while the Strike and Freedom struggle hard for control, but finally they broke away from each other Mu shooting of the machine guns in the Strikes head, hoping that would distract the kid for a bit.

But Kira just flew straight over the shoots and thrust out the Freedoms saber back after him.

Forcing Mu to use the shield to defend himself, they did however not stay like that for long, before Mu throw the Strike backwards took of full speed away from the kid, heading over to what looked like a totally smashed up Laurasia Class.

Actually the only reason they could even recognize it, was because of the light green colour of the ship.

Seeing Mu take of like that, Kira immediately took of after the blond man, but once he got over on the other side of the old Zaft ship, he discover that the Strike had disappeared in all of the junk.

"Damn where did he go!" Kira mutter while looking around after his old mobile suit, but there where no sign of the Strike anywhere there was just so many placed to hide around here, that trying to find Mu, was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"You can't find me!" Mu sang in a loud teasing tone, as he watched the Freedom taking another look around, obviously trying very hard to locate him, but Mu was completely sure that unless Kira looked directly at the place where he was right now.

There was no way that the boy would ever find him here, it was no doubt the perfect hiding place, but what made the whole thing even better was that he could see every single thing the boy did.

It was not like this was the first time he had been training in the Strike in all of this junk and that meant he had found a lot of good hiding places.

"I thought this was supposed to be training Mu, not hide and seek!" Kira said as he slowly moved the Freedom over a few piece of metal that was floating around in front of him, still not finding any traces of the Strike.

Hearing the kid said that Mu couldn't help but let out a small laugh, as he continued watching the back of the Freedom.

"Ahhh lighten up kid this is fun, it truly reminds me of my on troublesome childhood" Mu said not bothering to hide the fact that he was having a good time right now, it was actually very rare that one could use a mobile suit for something else other then fighting battles.

Thinking a few seconds about the blonde man's words Kira slowly rolled his eyes, as he slowly removed a few pieces of metal hoping to find the Strike back there, but unfortunately there was no luck there either, the only thing he found was the messed up head of an old GINN.

"You do realize Mu that the Strike will run out of power long before the Freedom will" Kira said hoping to lure the blond man out, but Mu was clever enough not to fall for such a thick, he just laughed a bit still not moving from his little hideout.

But finally after a few minutes he couldn't help, but think that just sitting around here like this was getting a little boring, luckily the Strike still had most of it's energy left so he could still put up a pretty good fight.

So after deciding that he slowly reached out for a small piece of metal, where he looked at it for a few seconds, then he pulled the arm back and throw the junk full force at the Freedom, then took of after it while pulling out the right beam saber again.

Hearing the alarm go of inside the Freedom, Kira hurried turned around, where the first thing he saw was the junk coming at him, with the Strike following closely behind it.

Seeing that he immediately used the shield to knock the metal away, then flew forward to counter the Strike, and it wasn't much later before the two mobile suits beam sabers meet one more time.

"By the way Mu, you do know that I still have your engagement ring to Murrue right?" Kira asked while the two of them fought to get the up hand in this little battle.

Mu just made the Strike nodded a few times, as he tried his best to push the Freedoms beam saber aside, but that truly was easier said than done.

"Yeah I know kid, but I don't really need yet and I trust you to look after it for me" Mu told him, as the two of them quickly backed away from each other, only to slamme their weapons back together a half second later, but unlike the other time, they didn't stay in that lock for long, before Kira kicked out after the Strike.

But he missed as Mu took of away from him, this time not getting the opportunity to hide like last time.

But as Kira was chasing after Mu he couldn't help but smile a bit. "Ok Mu I promise I will look after it for you, just tell me when you want it back" the boy said as the two mobile suits continued fighting with each other.

000000

Meanwhile not that far away two other mobile suits was fighting with each other, Cagalli was in the Duel Rouge using both of her beam sabers against her boyfriend that up until now had only use one saber and the shield to defend himself.

"Ahhh damn it! stay still Athrun!" the girl whined loudly in frustration, as she again slammed both sabers out after the red gundam in front of her.

But Athrun just duck under them and flew a bit away from her, trying his best to keep his laughter under control, but that was hard with all the coursing Cagalli was doing right now over the fact that she was not able to hit him.

But once she got that out of her system she quickly turned around and shoot of the railgun at him, hoping to that would be enough of a diversion for her to get close to him again.

Athrun however just used his shield to take the first shot while flying under the second one.

"I thought you said that this was supposed to be a close combat only" Athrun said, as he saw the Duel Rouge coming straight at him, still with both beam sabers ready to strike, and once close enough she immediately slammed both of the weapons out after him.

Seeing that Athrun hurried use the one saber he had out to take the left beam saber while using the shield for the other one, and it didn't take long before the two of them where struggling hard to hold the other mobile suit back.

"Yeah it was, but I want you to take me serious, not just fight back when you feel like you have to!" Cagalli yelled a bit angry that Athrun wasn't trying with all his might to defeat her.

Even true a small part of her mind did realize that this was only the third time she was out in this machine, and that if Athrun took this seriously. She could end up getting hurt very badly, but that did not mean she had to like the idea of him going easy on her. She truly did want to show him that she could handle the Duel, just as well as that last pilot Kira had killed that time back in Orb, it actually annoyed her a bit that she wasn't able to use it as good as he was.

But with practice she was completely certain that she could beat almost any mass-produced mobile suit, that was thrown at her, and was actually one of the reason she need Athrun to fight her just a bit more seriously.

"STOP holding back Athrun!" the blond girl yelled, as she again used the two sabers to try and hit the Justice, but this time he only used the one saber to take both of hers, seeing that Cagalli hurried gave the red mobile suit a hard kick getting it just a bit away from her, which made her flew full speed forward to attack the Justice one more time.

But Athrun just made a quick maneuver away from her, and took of in a different direction.

Looking after her boyfriends mobile suit, a few seconds Cagalli couldn't help but let out a few more course, while trying to come up with away she could get the up hand on the Justice.

"Why doesn't this idiotic thing have any more close combat weapons" she mutter angry as she thought about all the weapons the Duel Rouge had now that the Assault Shroud was on it, but in the end she realize that the beam sabers was the only thing she had going for her in close combat.

"Damn it!" she coursed loudly, as she again took of after her boyfriend, determined to give him the best fight ever.

000000

As that was going on Dearka was sitting in the Buster waiting around for Nicol to finished finding whatever he was looking for, there wasn't really much training in what the two former Zaft pilots was doing right now.

If someone saw them they would no doubt say that they where playing around more then anything else, finally after a few minutes the Blitz show up again carrying as much junk it could possible manage in both of it's arms.

"Ok are you ready for one more try Dearka?" Nicol asked while letting go of most of the junk, only keeping a single piece.

"Yep Nicol this time I will hit them all!" Dearka said in a determined tone, as he got the Buster ready to continue their little game, while waiting for Nicol to throw the first piece of junk, that he had been collecting all over the place, it was only a second later before Nicol throw away the first piece of junk.

Which immediately made Dearka firing one of the Buster cannons after it, but unfortunately the beam flew right past the junk not hitting anything, which was actually a bit amazing considering all the junk that was surrounding the two boys.

"Damn it! why the heck are all those annoying small thing so damn hard to hit!? I usually don't have this much trouble taking out a mobile suit, so why the hell is this so much harder?" Dearka asked, as he watched Nicol pick up another piece then pull the arm back and throw it even harder then before.

Seeing that, Dearka aimed carefully at the junk, this time there was no way he would miss, he just had to hit it, and finally after a second he shoot of the cannon one more time, this time destroying the old ship part completely.

"YES!" he cried out in a happy tone.

"That's more like it! I just need to concentrate, then there should be no problem winning this little game, I might still get that teddy bear I really wanted!" the Buster pilot said once again aiming the cannon at the next piece that Nicol was already getting ready to throw.

"Hmm I have to make sure he doesn't hit this time, if he does that we will be even again" Nicol mutter trying to figure what direction it would be best to throw the metal in.

Finally after thinking hard about it for a moment or two, he made a motion like he was going to throw it, then he quickly pulled the arm back, turned around and throw it of in a complete random direction.

"Hey Nicol that's cheating!" Dearka complained loudly, as he hurried fired his one shot after the metal, but because of Nicol's little thick the shoot flew far past the junk, hitting a few parts of a very old Moebius instead.

Seeing how far he had been of the target this time, Dearka couldn't help but glare a bit angry over at his friends black gundam, just as it reached out for another piece of old junk.

Knowing that the game wasn't over yet, Dearka got the Buster ready to shoot again, watching all of the Blitzs movements very carefully, he did not want to fall for the same thick one more time, and just as that thought had ran through his mind the Blitz moved his arm back and hurl the junk as far away as possible.

But this time Dearka did made sure to hit the target almost immediately after Nicol had let go of it.

000000

While the six of them where having fun Lacus was on the Eternals bridge watching her husbands mobile suit and the Strike meet one more time, only to separate a half minute Mu using the machine guns to try and hit the Freedom, but Kira quickly evade the shoots while thrusting his weapon out after the Strike.

"Damn that was a close one for Yamato he almost had him that time" DaCosta called out loudly, as he and the other crew members gather there watched the two mobile suits fight with big eyes.

Seeing as this battle was just for fun, it was actually a very exciting thing to see, and the crew just couldn't help but talk loudly about which one of the suits was going to win, even true they all knew that the Freedom was the most powerful of the two, but now that they where only using beam sabers it was a bit hard to tell who of them where having the advantage.

"I don't think so La Flaga know this area much better then Yamato does, that gives him a clear advantage!" another one said, not taking his eyes away from the battle even for a second.

One thing he had notice the last few days was that the Strike pilot had been spending a lot of time just flying around out there, clearly training very hard with the blue mobile suit.

Hearing that DaCosta took a small glance away from the screen and over at the guy, thinking a few seconds about his words, he truly could see the logic, in what he had just said, but that did not mean he thought Kira was going to lose.

"Hmm you do have a point there! but I don't really think that La Flaga can beat the Freedom, by just knowing this area better, I mean the Freedom is just that much faster then the Strike" DaCosta said, now once again looking at the screen, this time all the more curious about seeing who was going to win the little sparring match out there.

It was just about the same time that Andrew Waltfeld enter the bridge. "Good morning everybody!" he called out in a happy tone, while making his way over to his sit, and it did not take long before the man had gotten comfortable there, looking completely relaxed now like he didn't have a care in the world.

"So how are the children getting along out there?" He asked looking at the monitor with great interested.

As DaCosta began explained what was happening outside of the ship, still with most of his attention turned towards the screen. "Ok how much are you all betting on this little fight?" Andy asked just as they all saw the Freedom and Strike meet one more time, both of them fighting hard for control for a few seconds.

Until the finally broke apart, flying almost beside each other, which made the Strike slammed it's saber out after the other machine that defended itself with it's shield.

"We are not really betting on this sir, it's not like there are any placed around here we can use money anyway" A female crew member reply almost as far away in the battle as the rest of the bridge crew.

But unfortunately the fun and games didn't last for long before something began ringing loudly all over the bridge.

"What's going on?" Andy asked a bit worried that someone had found them all the way out here, but his worries was quickly put to rest when the same woman as before began talking loudly to him.

"Someone is trying to get in contact with us sir, I don't really know who it is, but I can tell you this much the signal is coming from a place very far away from here!" the woman said trying her best to find the source of the communication.

The man got a slightly thoughtful look on his face, as he tried to figure out who want to talk with them so far away from anything, finally he looked back over at the woman.

"Ok lets try and talk with this person, they might have something interesting to say" the man said looking up at the screen that was still showing the match between Mu and Kira, but it didn't take long before the screen went black.

"Eternal do you read me this is Eileen Canaver, please come in Eternal!" the woman on the other end of the line said in a very loud tone, it was obvious that the woman was getting very impatient waiting for a reply.

Hearing who it was Lacus couldn't help but smile a bit, she had always like Eileen she had helped her father many times in the past, but before the pink hair girl could open her mouth and said something to the woman, someone else beat her to it.

"Hey Eileen! it's always good to hear your voice, this is Andrew Waltfeld speaking from the Eternal!" the man said talking to the woman like she was a long lost friend.

Ignoring the man attempt to be funny the blond woman immediately began telling them why she was contacting them, it only took her a few minutes before she had told them everything she knew.

"Are you sure about that miss Canaver?" Lacus asked obviously concerned about the information the woman had just given them.

The blond woman couldn't help but be a bit surprised at hearing Lacus voice again, but she knew she had to cut this short before someone intercepted the communication between her and the Eternal, so after thinking a small minute about it she again began talking.

"Yes miss Lacus I'm sure, by the way it's nice to hear your voice again, I was worried something might had happened to you!" Eileen said with great haste.

It was becoming more and more clear for the ships crew, that she was running out of time, Lacus was just about to say something back, when the woman suddenly cut of the communication.

Leaving the entire bridge in a deep silence, that Lacus finally broke a few minutes later. "What do you think about that Mr Waltfeld?" The pink hair teenager asked in a somewhat quiet tone, and with a far away expression on her face, it was obvious that she was thinking very hard about what her father's right hand on the Zaft Supreme Council had just told them.

Andy didn't say much, as he too thought about the new information they had just been given, finally he slowly turned around and looked back at the young woman behind him.

"I think we need to tell the others about this, so hurry up guys and get all the mobile suits back to their ships pronto! we got something very important to tell them all, and we can't really talk about this before Athrun and Kira are up here!" the man said in a serious tone.

While wishing a bit that he had been wise enough to bring a cup of coffee with him when he left his room, he could really use it right about now.

000000

Bark outside the pilots was still having fun, when they got the signal to return on the double.

"Ahh man! I was just about to win!" Mu complained loudly, while putting the beam saber bark to where it belonged on the Strike, then flew of full speed towards the Archangel that was already opening it's hangar.

Kira on the other hand didn't say much, as he sat there looking after the Strike, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on, everything had been so peaceful the last few weeks, since they had arrived there, and he had truly been enjoying all of this free time together with his wife.

But unfortunately now it looked like that was all over.

It was just about the same time his best friend mobile suit came over to him. "Hey Kira what are you waiting for lets go already!" Athrun said snapping Kira out of his thoughts, just as the Buster and Blitz flew past them, also heading for the Archangel.

Shaking his head a bit Kira took a small glance away from the Eternal and over at the Justice that was still floating right beside him.

"You are right Athrun, I was just thinking about what could be going on" Kira said sounding a bit thoughtful, as he deactivated the beam saber and slowly placed it back on the Freedoms left hip, with that the two of them took of towards the Eternal.

With the Justice entering the ship first, followed closely by the Freedom, each of them not wasting a second in getting their mobile suits back to their usual place.

After that they both hurried opened the cockpit and jumped away from the machine, heading full speed towards the exit of the hangar, determined to get up to the bridge as quickly as possible, and it didn't really take all that long before the two boys got to where they need to be.

"What's happening Mr Waltfeld?" Athrun asked loudly immediately after they got in there.

Andy however didn't say much he just took a small glance back at the two pilot. "Have a little patience you two, lets wait until the other ships are ready to listen to what we have to say, I don't really feel like telling this twice" the Desert Tiger said.

Just as the bridge of the Kusanagi came up on the monitor, only to be follow a half second later by the Archangel.

"Ok would some please tell me what was so important, that I need to stop beating up Kira?" Mu asked, while taking a short glance over at the boy he had just been sparring against, the expression on the blond mans face was more then enough to tell them all, that he was very unhappy about being interrupted in his little training match against Kira.

In his eyes they had just gotten to the fun part, when they where called back to the ships.

Hearing the blond man said that, Lacus couldn't help but roll her eyes a single time, before she explaining what was going on in a tone that made it completely clear that this was a very serious matter.

"We just got inform by Eileen Canaver that a big Earth Forces fleet are heading towards Boaz, and that it was becoming clear that they where going to attack the space fortress!" the pink hair girl said, while taking a short look around at all of them, where she could easily tell that they where all very shocked by what she had just told them.

"What!....you.....you.....can't be serious, they are going after Boaz!?" Dearka asked in a shocked tone, while thinking hard about just how many Zaft force that was gather at the space fortress.

In his eyes it almost seemed impossible to beat them all, which made the whole thing with the Earth Forces attacking the place very hard to believe.

"Yeah apparently, but I can't help but have a very bad feeling about what the Earth Forces are planing, if they really are going to take the fortress down, they got to have something special planed, I serious don't think they can take it out with just space ships and Strike Daggers!" Andy said in a thoughtful tone.

While thinking back to the last time he had been on the space fortress, there had been Zaft ships and mobile suits all over the place, he did however not get much time to think about it before someone else began talking.

"Do you think this could be the beginning to an all out attack on the Plants?" Murrue asked in a somewhat worried tone, as Mu step over and placed a hand on her left shoulder giving it a small squeeze, making her look away from the monitor and up at the blond man, while everybody else was looking at the concerned brown hair woman, think hard about what she had just said.

But after a few seconds the Desert Tiger broke the silence.

"It might be, I'm sure many of the Earth Forces high command have always wanted to try a stunted like that" Andy said, in a slightly angry tone not once looking away from the captain of the Archangel, that slowly turned her attention away from Mu and back at the one eyed man.

That was when Kira step over beside Lacus. "The big question now is, what do we do about it? I think it would be best if we find out what they are up to" the boy said.

He too was having a bad feeling about this, the things Mr Waltfeld and Dearka had just said, really made his stomach turn, for some reason it sound just so far out, like someone had to be completely insane to attack that place.

"I agree with you Kira, that would be for the best, we need as much information as possible right now!" Athrun said in a loud tone, he truly didn't like where this was going either.

Andy looked a few times between the two boys, and couldn't help but smile a bit, both of them really did deserve his respect, they where both working so hard to put and end to this war.

"Unfortunately you two, we are quite far away from Boaz, not even the Eternal at her top speed could get there in time, before the attack starts!" the man said, as he looked away from them and down at the floor.

"What about the mobile suits doesn't they have the speed to get there in time?" Mu asked in a serious tone, from where he was standing over beside Murrue, making everybody else turn their attention over at him, each of them thinking their own thought about what Mu had just suggest.

But that was when someone else began talking with a deep thoughtfulness in her voice. "Hmm according to this, only the Freedom and Justice have the necessary speed to pull that of, and if they have to get there right before the attack starts, then they would have to leave almost immediately" Erica said over from the Kusanagi, still working hard on the controls in front of her, before she once again began talking.

"And I really don't think I have to tell you this, but if you insist on going, the two of you will be completely alone, there will not be any reinforcements from the ships" the woman said.

While finally looked up from her work and over at the two boys, she really didn't like the idea of sending the two of them of to such a dangerous place, she had seen how happy Athrun made Cagalli.

Especially that time when she saw them fooling around inside the Duel Rouge, and she really didn't think the young girl deserved to lose anybody else, her father had truly been bad enough.

Meanwhile Kira and Athrun was looking over at each other, both of them with a somewhat unreadable expression on their faces, but after a few small seconds of complete silence, Athrun slowly opened his mouth.

"I think we should hurry up and get moving then, we don't have time to just stand around here like this" the blue hair teenager said, while reaching out for his helmet, that had been floating around just beside him, this entire time.

"I agree with you Athrun, and please don't worry miss Simmons it's not like we are going there to fight a battle, we just need to find out what the Earth Forces are going to do!" Kira said, truly grateful that the woman was worried about him and Arthrun.

Erika just gave the brown hair boy a small smile. "I'm not really worried, I know you two can handle yourself, you have proven that to all of us, so many times since Orb, and I do believe you will be all right, as long as you are inside your mobile suits" the woman said while taking a quick breath, then continued talking in the same serious tone as before.

"I just don't want a certain young woman to lose her husband, and another certain young woman to lose her new boyfriend" Erika said, finally looking away from the two gundam pilots, and over at Cagalli where she immediately gave the blond girl a small yet teasing smile.

Cagalli however didn't say anything she just blinked a few times, then quickly looked away over at the wall, before any of them could see how red her face was at this moment.

Neither Kira or Athrun knew what to say after what the woman had just said to them, but finally Lacus calm voice could be heard echoing through the bridge of all three ships.

"There is no need for you to worry about them miss Simmons, I am completely sure that both Kira and Athrun will be all right" the pink hair girl said, while standing up from her chair.

And moving over next to Kira where she gave him the usual good luck kiss on his cheek, then whispered for him to come back safely, which made him nod slowly a single time, before he pulled away from her and jumped over next to Athrun, where he immediately gave his friend a light pat on his shoulder.

Seeing that Kira was finally ready to head out, Athrun got a determined look in his eyes, as the two of them hurried left the bridge, making their way back down to the hangar, where the Freedom and Justice was waiting for them.

With the two boys gone Murrue stood up from her chair took a single step forward away from Mu. "I think we should get ready to leave too, then we can pick them up when they are on their way back here!" the brown hair woman said, thinking about how much trouble the two teenagers could get in to.

If they actually got mixed up in the battle that was about to start, and that alone was the reason she felt like they had to go too, maybe they couldn't get there fast enough to anything to help out, but it would certain save the boys some time if they didn't have to travel all the way back here.

"Murrue's right we can't just sit around here and do nothing lets get to work people!" Mu said in determined tone, while taking a glance around on the Archangels bridge seeing that they all had the same kind of expression on their faces as he had.

Then he turned and looked back at the screen where he saw all of them nodded a few times in agreement, while Kisaka began telling them that they just need to get the few M1 Astrays outside back on board, then the Kusanagi would be ready to go.

It was just about the same time that Kira called out that the Freedom was heading out, follow only a second later by Athrun yelling that the Justice was launching.

And not much later they could all watch as the two mobile suit flew full speed away from the area, leaving the three space ships all by themselves, but it was only when they where completely out of sight that someone began talking again.

"I think all of us better hurry so we are ready to meet them half way, I'm sure both of them will be quite exhausted when they return" Lacus said in a tone that sounded much more calm then she actually was.

"You right pink princess, I'll be down in the hangar working on the Strike!" Mu said, as he turned around and left the bridge, with Nicol and Dearka following closely behind him, both of them determined to get their mobile suits ready for combat if there should be a need for them, while Kira and Athrun was gone.

Seeing the three pilots leave Murrue immediately yelled out a few orders and it didn't take long before the entire bridge was full of activity, as the crew there began working hard on getting the Archangel ready to leave, so they could follow the Freedom and the Justice.

And it really didn't take much time before all three ships was ready to get out of this area.

To be continued.


	39. Chapter 39

Ok I got another important question for you guys, I would like very much if somebody could tell me the names of the Minervas bridge crew? And what exactly their jobs is?

I do of course know the names of the major characters like Talia, Meyrin and Arthur, but even true I have been trying to figure it out for some time now. I just can't find the right names of the other crew members up there.

So if one of you guys wouldn't mind telling me, then that would be a great help, when I start writing the sequel.

By the way thank you very much for all of your help, and all the reviews so far.

Chapter 39

It had been about an hour since Athrun and Kira had left the Eternal, up until now the trip had been pretty quiet it was only when the flew past a destroyed Earth Alliance Nelson Class that Kira broke the silence.

"How far away do you think we are from Boaz Athrun?" Kira asked, over from the Freedom that had been flying just in front of the Justice this whole time.

But it took a bit before Athrun answer, as both of them stop to take a look around for survivors but the ship looked completely abandoned.

"About a small hour if we hurry!" Athrun said, as he again took of, leaving the sad remains of the grey space ship behind, now with Kira flying closely behind the Justice, but they hadn't been travelling for long before something caught both of their attention.

"Kira do you see it?" Athrun asked, as they continued flying full speed towards the few glowing green lights in the distance, it was obvious that a smaller battle was going on just ahead of them.

"Yeah Athrun but what do we do about it? We don't really have the time to go all the way around them" Kira said in a very serious tone, just as both of them saw something big blow up directly in front of them.

The sight of the explosion made the two friends stop, making sure to stay so far out of range that soldiers engaged in the battle, wouldn't notice them.

But after watching the light a bit longer, they both turned their attention over towards each other, as they tried hard to figure out what they where going to do, finally Athrun came with a suggestion.

"Lets just go right through them Kira, it's not like they actually have anything that can keep up with us!" the blue hair teenager said, also using a serious tone.

And with that decision made, the two teenagers didn't waste a second in getting their mobile suits up to the same speed as before, flying straight towards the battle in front of them, both determined not to get caught up in the fighting they where heading right for.

And as they got even closer they could see two Nazca Class shooting at one Agamemnon Class and two Drake Class that of course didn't hesitate in responding back with their own weapons, but even true the battle between the two forces looked quite serious, Kira and Athrun continued on their way.

At the same time on one of the Nazca Class. "Captain we got two fast moving mobile suits, coming right at us, I think it's....yes it is the Freedom and Justice!" one of the crew yelled loudly in a truly shocked tone.

But the captain couldn't even open his mouth to get out some kind of comment, before the two stolen mobile suits flew right past them, and the man could only watch with big eyes, while the Freedom pulled out it's beam saber taking the head straight of one of the Daggers, only to cut both arms of one of the GINNs a second later.

Unfortunately it wasn't nearly enough, the next thing the crew of the ship saw, was the Justice taking down three of their mobile suits at the exact same time.

But after doing that, both of the machines turned around and disappeared even faster then they had reappeared, the only proof they had that made it clear that those two mobile suits had actually been there, was the few completely wrecked up GINNs outside.

"I....really didn't think they could be that powerful and fast, I can't believe they took out so many of us, in those few short minutes they where here" the captain said, as he dropped back down in to his sit.

And it was only when one of the crew called out that four Strike Daggers was coming straight towards them, that he got over his minor shock, and again began yelling out orders for the crew to shoot those mobile suits down.

Meanwhile Kira and Athrun was again heading for Boaz like the small battle they had just been in didn't matter at all, they where now in an even bigger hurry then before, seeing the two sides fight all the way out here could only mean something was going on.

"This is getting serious Kira those Earth Forces we just past was fully prepared to enter combat, they where not just looking around out here!" Athrun said, as he got up beside his best friends gundam.

Kira didn't answer he just took a look over at the Justice, thinking a bit about Athrun's words, but finally he slowly opened his mouth.

"Yeah you are right Athrun, and for some strange reason I can't help but feel a bit uneasy about all of this, it's just like that time back at the Mendel colony when I was helping Mu against Rau Le Creuset!" Kira said, while a few drops of sweat ran slowly down his face.

Hearing that Athrun almost stopped, the only reason he continued on was because Kira didn't stop, he truly didn't like what Kira had just said.

And it really didn't help that he too was feeling very bad about this, it was almost the same feeling he had when he woke up from one of those really terrible nightmares, but the only difference now was that he was already awake.

"I wonder if he is there too?" Kira asked in a small tone, as the mask mans laughing face ran through his mind, he could still remember everything clearly from his last meeting with the madman, and he really didn't feel like fighting him right now, but for some reason the brown hair boy couldn't help but feel like he was nearby like he was watching all of this going on.

And that reminded Kira about one of the last things the man had said before he ran of, the whole thing about showing Mu and him what he was going to do to this hideous world.

"What did he mean by that?" Kira mutter out loud not really getting an answer, seeing as Athrun had all of his attention turned towards what was going on in front of them.

"Kira up front!" Hearing his friend call out to him, Kira immediately shook away his thoughts about the mask man, while lifting his head to see what was going on.

The sight before him made his eyes widen and he let out a small gasp, there was signs of battle everywhere he looked not a single place a head of them, where free from destroyed space ships and mobile suits, and even further away he could see the giant space fortress, fighting hard to keep the Earth Forces back.

"This is terribly, how many people do you think that will die here?" Athrun asked still not looking away from the fortress, he couldn't help but think about why all of this had to happen.

He knew that many soldiers at Boaz most likely had family and friends back home at the Plants, and what about the Earth Forces they too had to have somebody waiting for them, back down on earth.

"Damn it! we have to put a stop to all of this!" the blue hair boy mutter in a determined tone, as he saw something very big blow up far away, if he had a guess on what it was he would no doubt say space ship.

He did however not get much time to think about it, before Kira noticed a certain black ship. "Athrun to the left that's the Dominion!" the brown hair teen said.

Not doing a thing to hide that he was not happy about seeing that ship here, both the ship and miss Natarle had really given them a tough fight, the last time they had meet back at the Mendel colony.

"If that's ships here, then those three a properly here too!" Athrun grumble, thinking about the three gundams that had given them so much trouble since they had first meet them back in Orb.

He just hoped that they didn't have to fight them again to get away from here, but it really didn't look like anybody had noticed that the two of them where out here, they where after all still quite the distance from the space fortress and the Dominion.

So it was really no big surprise that they hadn't detected them yet.

Thinking a bit about Athrun's words Kira was just about to say something back, when suddenly a beams came right at him, he hurried got the shield up and let it take the shots, while Athrun shoot down the two incoming Strike Daggers that had just attacked them.

"I think you are right Athrun about those three being here, but do you really think they can take down the whole fortress just with them?" Kira asked turning his attention away from the two Daggers that had just attacked them, and back towards Boaz that was still doing almost everything to keep the Earth Forces away.

"No I don't really think so Kira, those three maybe powerful, but against all those Zaft force gather at Boaz, I truly don't think destroyed the fortress by just having those three on their side, the Earth Forces got to have something else up in their sleeve!" Athrun said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

While thinking about what the three gundams they had been fighting so many times now could do, but he really didn't get much time to think about it when both of them saw another explosion in the distance.

Kira however didn't really say anything to what Athrun had just told him, he just thought very hard about his friends words, he really didn't know much about Boaz, other then the fact that the fortress was made to defend the Plants at all cost, but even with his limited knowledge about the place.

Kira still agreed with Athrun on one thing, the Earth Forces had to be up to something, but the big problem now was that they where too far away to really see anything.

"Athrun we need to get closer, we can't get the information we need from all the way out here!" Kira said in a serious tone, while slowly looking away from the big fortress and over at the red mobile suit beside him.

Hearing Kira say that Athrun could only nodded a few times in agreement. "You are right Kira, but I think it would be a stupid idea to fly directly towards Boaz, it's not like the two of us can do much to help them, so lets just concentrate on finding out what the Earth Forces are hiding. So for now I think the best we can do is make our way over to that, it is most likely their flagship!" Athrun said, while using the Justices beam rifle to point over at the Dominion.

Looking over at the black Archangel, Kira could clearly see the logic in what Athrun had just told him. "Then lets go Athrun!" the brown hair teen called out, just as both gundams took of full speed towards the Dominion.

They hadn't really been flying for long before they got attacked by a few GINNs that tried their best to stop them, but the two teenagers didn't really have much trouble taking the Zaft mobile suits out.

000000

Meanwhile on the Dominions bridge Natarle had a slightly angry expression on her face as she watched the whole battle going on outside her ship, she could clearly see the Calamity shooting down whatever Zaft mobile suit that got to close to it, while it tried to get even closer to the fortress.

But she really didn't look at the blue mobile suit for long before she turned her attention down towards Azrael that had a very big smile on his face.

He truly looked like he wasn't far away from jumping up and down in his sit with happiness, but the sight of the terrorist leader acting so damn smug was more then enough to make a small shiver run down her spine.

Unfortunately she didn't get much time to think about what he was up to when someone else began talking to her in a loud tone.

"Captain! the Freedom and Justice are coming right at us!" one of the crew members yelled loudly, making Natarle look away from the Blue Cosmos leader and over at the person that had just told her what was going on.

"Are you sure that it's really them?" Natarle asked not really bothering to hide her surprise at hearing that those two machines was here, but it really didn't take long before the monitor show the two mobile suits flying next to each other, shooting a few times at whatever got in their way.

"It really is them" Natarle mutter, just as she saw the Freedom throw itself to the side, while shooting the head of a Strike Dagger that had tried to stop them.

"Ok what about the Archangel or the two other ships any signs of them nearby?" The black hair woman, looking away from the screen and over at the crew member that had first discovered the two mobile suits, but he just shook his head telling her that the Freedom and Justice was all alone out there.

Thinking hard about what the best thing to do was in this kind of situation, and what the two machines could be doing here, it was not like this battle had anything to do with them, but she did however not get much time to think about it before Azrael interrupted her thoughts.

"You can just destroy them, I really don't have a need for them anymore, so now they are just a small irritation that needs to be dealt with" Azrael said, making it sound like they hadn't been beaten by the two mobile suits before.

Rolling her eyes a bit at the mans words Natarle again looked up at the screen seeing the Justice take out a few GINNs in one go.

"Ain't you just a little curious about what they are doing here?" She asked actually expecting a serious answer from the man, but he just smiled a bit at her, as he told her that the only thing that interested him right now was seeing Boaz being destroyed and that he didn't want to miss it by having those two mobile suits here.

Letting out a short sigh, Natarle slowly turned her attention back towards the two still hastly approaching mobile suits, wondering slightly why they where here, but after seeing them take down a few more Strike Daggers she immediately order the missile launcher load with Korinthos, only to yell out a minute later for them to be fired.

000000

Outside again Kira had just finished taking out three GuAIZ when he saw a great deal of missiles coming right at him from the Dominion, but that was far from enough to stop him, so after shooting them all down with the target lock system, he continued heading towards the black space ship, using the plasma cannons to destroy the right arm and head of a single Strike Dagger.

After that he got over next to Athrun that was using the one beam saber to cut down a High Maneuver GINN that just happened to get in his way.

"Athrun we are wasting to much time fighting all of those guys!" Kira yelled out, as he again used the target lock to shoot down a new round of missiles that the black Archangel had just fired at him.

But even with all the missiles gone, he continued shooting of all the weapons the Freedom had taking down a great deal of the closed mobile suits, not that you could really tell with so many of them out here.

Taking a small glance over at the Freedom Athrun hurried cut down a GuAIZ that tried to stab him with it's beam claw, after that he quickly turned and shoot of the two beam cannons at another High Maneuver GINN that was trying it's luck against him.

"I know what you mean Kira, but there are just so damn many of them out here, even with the Justice and Freedom I don't think it will be that easy to get through them all, especially because we are forced to fight both with the Zaft force and the Earth Forces, I really didn't think so many of them would turn their attention over on us!" Athrun said shooting of all three beam weapons at a new group of incoming Strike Daggers.

But even after he said that Kira really didn't give him a answer he was far to busy using both beam sabers to cut down the mobile suits closed to him, which of course took a great deal of his attention.

And even while doing that he still had to keep and eye out for any more missiles coming from the Dominion.

But it really did look like the ship had decide to take a small break in trying to shoot them down, but that could properly be explained by all the Daggers that was trying to surround them, not that the boys gave them the time they need to do that, both of them made sure to take down every single one that got to close.

"Damn it! we are not getting anywhere like this!" Athrun yelled while cutting both heads straight of two GuAIZ that was trying to attack him together, only to see Kira fly past him where he began shooting the heads and arms of the next group of Zaft mobile suits.

But just as Athrun was about to take of to join his friend in that fight a big white almost blinding light made him stop in his tracks and he immediately turn all of his attention over towards Boaz.

"What the hell is going on?! What is THAT!?" He asked while lifting one hand from the control using it to try and shielded his eyes, but even as he was doing that the powerful light was still somewhat painful to watch.

And even true it did hurt a bit, he just couldn't remove his eyes from the fortress, not that he had to worry about being attack, the entire battle truly seemed to have stopped at the same moment the light had showed up at Boaz.

Kira to was looking at the light, but he on the other hand still had to fight seeing as two Daggers was still trying to take him out even with most of his attention turned towards Boaz.

But after getting those two out of his way he slowly flew over next to Athrun, who was also looking directly at the bright light that was shining in front of them, but it only last a few more minutes then the light slowly disappeared, and both of them now saw that the giant space fortress was now gone.

"What....what....was that?" Kira asked having trouble believing what he had just seen, that bright light had completely destroyed the fortress and properly killed all of the people that had been on it. But now that the light was gone many of the soldier realized that they where still in the middle of a battle, and that there was still many more enemies out there to kill.

But after the first shot was fired at the Freedom, Kira hurried went over in to seed mode they had to get to the Dominion now and he could clearly see by the way Athrun was fighting, that he felt the same way.

And with that decision made it didn't take long before the two of them was fighting with all their might to get through the still attacking mob of mobile suits.

But it was only after Athrun went over in seed mode too, that they finally succeeded in doing what they really want to do.

And it wasn't much later before they again was heading full speed for the black space ship, determined to get over to the ship as fast as possible, and those few that actually tried to stop them, didn't take long to beat up.

But as they got in to range of the ship it immediately fired both of it's Gottfrieds and Valiants after them, which forced both of the boys to evade in a big hurry.

While shooting back at the ship with their beam rifles, but as the two of them where flying in and out between the beams from the ship, Athrun noticed one thing, there was no clue around here that could tell them what had just happened to Boaz.

"Kira I don't see anything over here, and those three are properly on their way back, now that Boaz is gone, we can't stay out here much longer!" Athrun yelled, as he fired his beam rifle at the Calamity that was already attacking him, luckily there was no sign of the two others yet.

Knowing that Athrun was right Kira took a quick look around trying to find something that could show them what was going on, finally his eyes land on the Dominion that was the only thing around here that could cast some light on the situation.

"Damn it! miss Natarle say something!" Kira yelled out as he tried to get in contact with the black ship.

000000

On the Dominion Natarle was still looking out at the two attacking mobile suits, when a familiar voice called out her name over the radio, and it only took a second before the face of a person she thought for sure was dead showed up on the monitor.

"Miss Natarle, what the hell was that!?" Kira yelled directly at her not giving her the chance to get over the shock at seeing him again.

"Who are you young man?" Azrael asked while looking straight at the brown hair teenager, but Kira just shot the man a small angry glance before he again looked down at the black hair woman.

"I didn't come here to talk with you, I want to know what that was!?" Kira said again looking back at the Dominions captain.

But Natarle just smiled a bit sadly at him, he was just liked he use to be, he hadn't chance much since the last time she saw him.

However the feeling that surprised her most right now, was that she was actually happy about seeing him alive, he really hadn't deserved to die, he was after all still young and she truly did feel bad for Lacus when they all thought he was dead.

So after looking at him a bit more she slowly opened her mouth. "It's good to see you again Kira, but unfortunately I can't tell you what that was!" Natarle said with a somewhat depressed expression on her face. She really wished she could tell him, but there was no way she could do that with Azrael sitting just next to her.

It was bad enough that she showed that she was relieved to see the boy again.

But what happened next actually surprised her a bit. "It was a few nuclear missiles, I'm sure that you enjoyed the sight of it as much as I did boy!" Azrael bragged, while smiling proudly at the boy, that was now glaring with a great deal of anger and shock at the terrorist leader.

"Go to hell! you crazy bastard!" Kira coursed after the blond man in a shocked tone, just before he cut of the communication with the black ship then quickly used both rail cannons to do a little damage to the ship.

But even as that was happening outside of the ship, Natarle just sat there watching the blond man with a confused look in her eyes.

"Why did you tell him that?" She asked as another explosion shook the ship.

"I want him to know what's going to be an end of him, and all those other Coordinators out there!" Azrael said still using the same bragging tone.

Natarle however just rolled her eyes at the man, it actually seemed like she had been doing that a lot lately, but she didn't think much about that, as she again looked out at the Freedom that was still flying around out there.

000000

"Athrun I got what we came here for so lets get out of here!" Kira yelled in a loud angry tone as he shoot of all the weapons at the incoming Forbidden making it use it's deflectors to take care of the attack not that Kira gave it much of his attention.

He was already making his way over to Athrun that he could see using beam boomerang at the Calamity, that tried to shoot it down but he missed and was forced to evade instead.

Seeing the Freedom come over next to him, Athrun grabbed the boomerang on it's way back and placed it where it belong on the Justice while shooting of all three beam weapons at the still attacking Calamity.

"What was it? And how did you find out?" Athrun asked evading in between a few beams from the blue mobile suit he had been fighting since they got over to the Dominion.

Kira didn't answer at first he just shoot of the beam rifle at the Forbidden that was trying one more time to get close to them.

"I will tell you once we get out of here Athrun, but if we stay here much longer, we might be in serious trouble!" the brown hair teen yelled as he again shoot of all the weapons on his mobile suits, taking down a great deal of the Daggers out there.

Taking a quick look around Athrun could understand what Kira meant, now that Boaz was gone, many of the Earth Forces was on their way back to their ships and that meant that they had to past right by them.

"Ok lets hurry!" Athrun yelled shooting of the beam rifle on last time at the Calamity, before the two mobile suit quickly turned around and flew full speed away from the black Archangel, cutting and shooting down every Strike Dagger that tried to get in there way, the Forbidden and Calamity was just about to try and follow them.

But they was quickly stopped by that annoying black hair woman on the Dominion that told them, that their suits was almost out of power and that it would be suicide to chase after them.

Meanwhile Athrun was using the beam staff to cut down two Strike Daggers that go in his way, then shoot of both beam cannons on the back pack a few time at a Earth Forces space ship he was next to, making sure that it couldn't fire any more of it's weapons at them.

At the same time Kira was firing the beam rifle at a few other Daggers that was coming in from another direction, shooting the head of the first one, and then the right arm of the next two.

But finally there was a small break in the storm of mobile suits, which they immediately used to their advantage by getting out of the area, before anything else could start attacking them, they hadn't really been flying for long when Athrun slowly opened his mouth and asked the same question as before.

"Kira, what happened back there?" The blue hair teen said in a sad tone, as he thought about how many people he and his best friend had just witness die.

Kira didn't say anything he just opened and closed his mouth a few times, as he tried to get out a whole sentence, but finally after a few minutes five small words left his mouth.

"It was nuclear missiles Athrun" Kira said in a truly sad tone, as he felt a few tears leave his eyes, where he could see them fly around inside his helmet, this was just like Junius Seven, how could they use something like that again.

Hearing Kira say that Athrun came to a complete stop, and could only sit there watching the back of the the Freedom, that had stopped just in front of him, he tried his best to opened up his almost complete dry mouth, to try and asked if Kira was sure about what he had just said, but a part of him already knew the answer, they really had used nuclear missiles again.

After losing his mother at Junius Seven Athrun had hoped that he would never had to see something like that again.

"Mom! I'm sorry, I had really hoped that I could make sure, that something like that wouldn't happen again!" he whispered, as her happy smiling face ran through his mind, he was actually so far away in his thoughts about her that he didn't realized that a few drops of tears was also flying around in his helmet.

For the next ten minutes, both of the friends was pretty quiet, as they slowly began getting over the shock about finding out that the Earth Alliance had used nuclear missiles to destroy Boaz, but finally Athrun slowly lifted his head and once again looked out at the Freedom.

"Kira we need to get back to the others and tell them what we found out, they all need to know about this, so we can try and find away to prevent something like that happening ever again" Athrun said in a quiet tone, while flying up next to the Freedom.

Looking over at the Justice, Kira gave his head a small yet hard shook trying to clear his thoughts, while his best friends words ran through his mind.

He was right, they couldn't really achieve anything by sitting around out here, and he was certain that Lacus and Cagalli was getting very worried about them, it had been some time now since they left the ships.

"All right Athrun lead the way, I'll be right behind you" Kira said in a quiet voice, just as the two of them again got their gundams moving, but this time not nearly as fast as before, the two of them still had quite many things they needed think through, after the truly terrifying sight they had seen not long ago.

But even true they wasn't moving very fast it didn't take them long to find the ships waiting for them, at the place where they had past the first Nelson Class, and as they slowly approached the ships they could see the Duel Rouge keeping guard over the place together with three M1 Astrays.

"It's about time you two got back, we where really starting to get worried about you!" Cagalli yelled loudly, making sure that they both knew she was a bit mad at them, but she was of course most of all relieved that they had returned safely.

She was just about to ask what they had been doing all of this time when another blond girl cut in, and asked the exact same question she want answers to.

"What took you two such a long time?" Asagi asked in a curious tone over from her Astray, as she looked a few times between the two powerful mobile suit, a small part of her wondering a bit which one was the strongest.

They did however not really get any kind of reply from the two boys, they just looked over at each other for a few minutes, before they slowly turned their attention back towards the girls in front of them.

"I'm sorry Cagalli, but you just have to wait until we get back on board the Eternal, before we tell you anything" Kira said in a somewhat far away tone, that made it obvious for both girls that his thoughts was elsewhere.

He didn't even give them a chance to say something back, before he made his way around them, and began fly slowly over towards the pink space ship.

Truly looking forward to see his beautiful wife, he really had missed her on their way back here, for some reason she always had the ability to calm him down no matter what was going on, and he really need to be with her right now.

Seeing him leave like that Cagalli was just about to yell something out after him, when Athrun began talking to her in a soft tone.

"Please don't be mad at him Cagalli, it wasn't really the most entertaining trip the two of us has been on" the blue hair teen explained in a tone, which told the girls that he was even further away in his thoughts then Kira was, and it truly made the girls wonder what could have happened to them.

"You can both come if you want to" Athrun said not really thinking about what he was saying right now.

He just want to get out of the Justice, he really didn't want to stay inside this machine much longer, truth be told he was actually getting very thirsty, he hadn't gotten anything to drink for the last few hours, and his throat really did feel like sandpaper, and he was sure that a big glass of water would really hit the spot.

But as the three of them where making their way over to the Eternal, Athrun couldn't help but take a small glance over at the Duel Rouge, he really was happy to be back together with her, after everything that had happened today he could use a few peaceful hours of just resting and holding her in his arms.

000000

Meanwhile on the Eternal, Lacus was getting a bit impatient waiting for Kira to land the Freedom and get out of the mobile suit, but finally after a few long minute the gundam returned to it's usual grey colour and the cockpit was open.

Where she immediately saw her husband come out of the Freedom, holding on to his blue helmet but he soon throw it away and reached up to rub his eyes a few times.

Lacus could clearly tell even from all the way down here, that he was completely exhausted, it was almost like all of his energy had been drained away from him, it really did seem like he was ready to sleep just outside of the Freedoms cockpit.

But when his eyes land on her, she immediately notice that his face lighten a bit up and he hurried jumped away from the mobile suit and flew quickly down towards her, while calling out her name in a happy tone.

Seeing him approaching her like that Lacus couldn't help but smile a bit, as she quickly jumped up to meet him, where they both immediately wrapped their arms around the person they loved, holding each other tightly for a short minute or two, but it didn't take long before Lacus slowly pulled away from him and took a look in to his tired eyes, where it became obvious for her that he wasn't just tired, he was also very depressed about something.

"What's wrong Kira?" She asked sill looking straight in to his purple eyes, with a slightly worried expression on her face.

But Kira just gave her a sad smile, before he pulled her back in to the hug, taking in the lovely scent of her long pink hair, while slowly running his hands over it, truly enjoying the softness of her hair against his face, the two of them had been floating around like that for a few minutes, until Kira began talking directly in to her ear in a small tone, while still holding on to her tightly.

"I will explain everything once we get up on the bridge, I'm sure that the others would like to know what happened at Boaz too" he said and with those few words, he reached down and took her hand, where he gave it a small squeeze, before they began heading together for the Eternals bridge.

Lacus keeping a close eye on him all the entire way up there, still a bit concerned about what could be bothering him this much.

But it really didn't take them long before the married couple enter the pink space ships bridge.

"Hey kid! it's good to see you back here, the pink princess was began to think something might have happen to you!" Mu said in a loud tone, while giving the young couple a big smile, he really was glad that Kira was back, even true he didn't show it much.

He had been just as worried about the two boys as the rest of the crew.

"Ahh you big softy, why don't you just tell him the truth, you where just as worried about them as the girls, you actually asked me for permission to go out and look for them!" Murrue said with a big smile on her face, as she notice her boyfriends face get a little red.

But he quickly shook that away and got a confident expression on his face, that made Murrue giggle slightly he was always so cute when he tried to act tough.

"I was not worried about them Murrue, I know they can handle them themselves, I just don't want the pink princess and the angry blond girl, to be sad!" Mu said looking away from Murrue.

But it was just about the same time that the door flew open on the Eternal and they all saw Cagalli storm in right in front of Athrun.

"Shut you mouth La Flaga! I'm not angry!" the blond girl yelled loudly, while squeezing both of her fist together tightly, a part of her really want to give the blond man a hard smack on his head and tell him to stop calling her girl, why the heck couldn't he call her Cagalli, it was not like her name was hard to pronounce.

Mu just smile a bit at her as he saw the angry expression on her face.

"I don't know if it's just me, but for some strange reason, I'm having a tough time believing that you are not angry girl, you really do look like you could blow up any minute now" Mu said while turning his head a bit to the side, it was almost like he was studying her, but that just made Cagalli want to hit him even more.

Unfortunately she didn't even get the chance to open her mouth to say something back, when Lacus reached over and placed a hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder making Cagalli turn her attention away from Mu and back at her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Cagalli, but I would like very much to hear what happened at Boaz!" Lacus said as moved away from Cagalli and back over to her husband where she immediately took his hand again.

"I admit I'm a bit curious about that too!" Nicol said over from the Archangel, where he was standing next to Dearka that nodded slowly in agreement, before he told them that he also want to hear about Kira and Athrun's adventure.

The two friends however just took a small glance over at each other, trying hard to decide who should tell them, but after a few seconds Kira let out a big tired sigh, and took a small step forward where he began explaining to them everything that had happened at the space fortress.

The brown hair teen hadn't really been talking for long, before the first question was asked.

"Do you have any idea about how many Earth Forces there was at Boaz?" Andy asked while taking a sip of his coffee, only to spit it right back in to the cup, seeing as the liquid had gone cold.

Now it was Athrun's turn to take over. "We didn't really have the time to try and find out how many there was, but the Dominion was there, so we had a little trouble with those mobile suits again!" the blue hair teen said trying hard not to let it show just how tired and mentally exhausted he was right now.

Even true he knew that the conversation was very serious, he just couldn't keep his mother out of his mind, the whole thing with the Earth Forces using nuclear missiles again really remind him how painful it had been losing her at Junius Seven.

But as he stood there in his own thoughts, he didn't even realize that Kira had continue on with the explanation, the brown hair teen hadn't really been talking for long, before he began telling them about the bright light they had seen, and how it had made Boaz disappear.

"And you have no idea what that was?" Erica asked over from the Kusanagi having a very bad feeling about where this was going.

"Not at first, but then we decide to go over to the Dominion to try and find something out over there!" Kira said going through the whole thing one more time in his mind, everything there had just happened so fast, so it was actually a bit hard to remember all the details, and he really did his best to explain it to them as precisely as he could.

"Ok so what did you find out when you got over to the ship?" Mu asked from where he was standing next to Murrue, he too was having his suspicion about where this was going and he really didn't like it at all.

He could however not help but laugh a bit when Kira told them that he had actually asked Natarle about what the light had been, but the grin on his face immediately disappeared when the Blue Cosmos leader had told him what it was.

And a deep almost deadly silence fell over all three ships, until the Buster pilot slowly opened his mouth. "Please tell me that was a joke Kira!" Dearka said while looking straight at the Freedom pilot, hoping that the other boy would break out laughing any minute now.

But Kira just stood there looking down at the floor with a depressed look all over his face, he truly wish he could tell Dearka that he was just kidding around, but there was no way he could do that, it had after all been the honest truth.

"It's not a joke Dearka they really did use them, that's the only way to explain what happened to Boaz!" Athrun said finally joining the discoursing again, even true he still looked like he had a lot of things he need to think about, but he knew that he could just stand around like a sculpture through the entire conversation.

He need to make it completely clear what his opinion was on this, even true he did expect all of them to feel the same way.

"I truly can't believe that they would do something so horribly, I really thought Junius Seven would be the last time we would have to see weapons like that" the Blitz pilot said looking down at the floor, he really didn't want the others to see how much he felt like crying right now, he knew he had to be strong to help the others out he didn't want them to think he was weak.

But he hadn't thought much about it before a hand was placed on his shoulder, making him turn around to see Mu standing there smiling sadly at him.

"Go ahead and let it out Nicol, it really wouldn't do you any good keeping it all bottled up, and no one here will blame you for crying in this situation, I'm certain we all feel the same way about being told that a few thousand people have just been killed!" the blond man said, not doing a thing to hide the sadness and anger in his eyes, he let every single person around him see how depressed he was right now.

Hearing Mu tell him that Nicol couldn't stop himself, he really did began to cry slightly, everything that had happened at Boaz just seemed so unreal, thing like that was not suppose to happen again, they where not suppose to use nuclear weapons anymore, they where a thing of the pasted.

"How could they do something like that?" The green hair boy asked in a sad tone.

But there was nobody around that could give him a answer so all of them where pretty quiet, until a certain pink hair girl began talking in a determined tone.

"I truly don't know how they could do something so terribly, but one thing I do know, is that we can never allow them to use something like that ever again!" the girl said while slowly looking around at all the people there and on the screen, all them giving a short nod in agreement when her eyes land on them.

"Ok so we all agree on what we are going to do, but there isn't really much we can do about it tonight, and we all had a pretty tough day, even with all the coffee I have been drinking, I don't really think it would take much for me to fall asleep in this damn chair!" Andy said while rubbing his one eye a few times.

"So if it's ok with the rest of you why don't we all get some much needed rest!" the man said standing up from the chair where he had spend most of his day, he could really use a few hours of sleep.

Hearing that Murrue got a thoughtful look in her eyes, as she sat there thinking about the Desert Tigers words.

One small look at Kira and Athrun, was enough to tell her that they where finished, there was just no way those two could have a serious conversation in the half asleep state they where in right now.

Kira was actually resting his head up against Lacus' shoulder and it really did look like he would be more then happy to sleep there for the rest of the night, it had after all been a busy day for all of them and Murrue was sure that those two where not the only once that was tired.

She had already heard Miriallia yawn more then a few times, and she herself had a bit of trouble not showing her crew how exhausted she really was right now.

"You are right Mr Waltfeld, we will talk about everything immediately after we get up tomorrow, so if there is nothing else that needs to be said I think we should all hurry up and get to bed!" Murrue said while taking a short glance over at Mu, she was already looking forward to sleep the whole night away in his arms.

Smiling a bit at that decision Lacus reached down and took Kira's hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"We will see you all tomorrow then, me and Kira will be going now, good night everybody" the pink hair girl said before she turned around and pulled Kira with her out of the Eternal, with everybody else looking after her and Kira, until the door flew shut behind them.

"Sometime I really wonder where the pink princess gets all that energy from!" Mu said stretching both of his arms up over his head.

Then turn and gave Murrue a small wink, that made a soft blush ran over both of her cheeks, before she gave him a short nod, satisfied with the knowledge that he again would be spending his night in Murrue's bed the blond man turned around on one foot and quickly left the Archangels bridge.

And it really didn't take all that long before the communication was cut between the three ships, and everybody other then the standby crews had left to find a place to spend the night.

To be continued.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Kira had just finished taking a short but refreshing shower, and was now using a towel to get his brown messy hair dry, finally after a few small seconds he throw the light blue towel down at the corner of the room.

Truly not caring that he was making a mess, he could always pick it up some time tomorrow.

Right now however the only thing he really felt like doing was get in bed and just sleep for a very long time.

It was just about the same time that he felt a pair of curious eyes watching him, which made him turned around where he saw Lacus already laying in their bed with a small smile on her face, as she continued letting her eyes ran over his strong naked chest.

"You really do look handsome in those box, Kira" Lacus said while slowly lifting up the cover, and gave the spot beside her a few light pats.

Seeing that Kira hurried jump over to the bed and got in to it right beside his truly lovely wife, looking in to her eyes a few seconds.

"And you look beautiful in that pink nightgown Lacus" Kira said back while giving her lips a soft gentle kiss, the two of them continued small talking like that for a few minutes, until Kira's eyes fell shut, and he slowly drifted of to sleep, with Lacus watching him the entire time.

She was just about to fall asleep too, when there was a small knock on the door, taking a glance away from Kira and over at the door.

Lacus thought about what she should do, a part of her really want to ignore whoever was out there, she truly didn't feel like talking with anybody else tonight.

Seeing as she was no doubt just as tired as Kira, but when there again was a knock on the door, she made the decision to see who it was, it could after all be important.

Sighing a bit, she quietly pulled away from Kira, that immediately mumbled her name softly, before he turned over and continued sleeping like nothing was going on, smiling a bit at the sight of him already so fast asleep, the pink hair girl slowly made her way over to the door, shaking slightly the whole way, it was a bit cold leaving the nice warm bed.

And it wasn't like she had much clothes on, but the thought about being able to crawl back in the bed next to Kira, was enough for her to ignore how cold she was feeling at the moment.

So once she reached the door she slowly reached out and opened it, where the first thing she saw Cagalli and Athrun standing out there.

"What are you two doing here, why are you not in bed already?" Lacus asked while looking between them with a tired look all over her face, now that she knew who it was she really didn't feel like hiding how tired she was right now.

But one look at the two of them was more then enough to tell her that they where just as exhaust as she was.

"Well actually we are sorry to disturb you Lacus, but me and Athrun was wondering if it would be all right that we sleep in here just for tonight? Seeing as none of us have a room over here and we already found a nice big mattress to sleep on and everything else we need, the only thing left is a room" Cagalli explained also with a tired expression on her face.

She truly hoped that her sister-in-law would let them stay, she really didn't feel like running around all over the Eternal to find a place to sleep.

But she would actually be very surprised if Lacus didn't want them here.

The pink hair girl was way to kind to turn them away, that was after all the reason why Athrun had suggested that they asked the married couple for shelter for the night.

Watching the two of them a bit more, while thinking about what they had just asked, it wasn't like it would be a bad thing to have them sleep here for the night the room was more then big enough to have all four of them in there, and she already knew that Kira wouldn't mind it.

"Ok but please hurry up you two and don't make to much noise, Kira is already fast asleep, and I really don't want to wake him up" Lacus said, as she stepped away from the door so the two friends could enter the room.

Soon after the mattress was laying on the floor with Athrun and Cagalli on top of it.

"Thank you Lacus, you don't know how big a help you where just now, none of us really feel like going back to one of the other ships tonight!" Athrun said in a quiet tone, while giving the pink hair girl a small smile.

Who on the other hand just gave him a small nod in return, while muttering something that sound like good night, as she moved back over to the bed, where she hurried lifted up the cover and got in beside her husband, who immediately turned over and embraced her in his sleep.

And a bit to Cagalli's and Athrun's surprise it didn't even take five minutes before Lacus was sleeping beside Kira properly even deeper then he was.

"Damn I really wish I could fall asleep that fast!" Cagalli muttered, as she stood there watching the other couple sleep, a small part of her could not help but think about how cute they looked right now. It was really no wonder why the two of them made such a nice couple, and it really made her think about if she and Athrun would look just as cute if they where holding on each other like that, once they fell asleep.

It was just about the same time that she felt someone reached up and took her hand. "Come Cagalli lets follow their example and get some shut eye" the blue haired teen said, as he dropped down on the mattress.

Looking a bit at him, a small blush ran over both of Cagalli's cheeks, but she quickly shook it away, she really didn't want him to see how nervous she was feeling at the moment.

It was not like she was use to sleeping beside a boy, but after taking one last look back at the other couple in the room, the blonde girl immediately got a determined expression on her face, as she slowly laid down next to her boyfriend.

Where they just laid a few minutes looking straight at each other, until Athrun slowly moved over and placed a short kiss on her beautiful lips. "Sweet dreams Cagalli, I love you" the boy whispered to her, before he slowly drifted of to sleep, still holding on to her hand.

Cagalli however didn't say anything back, she just laid there a few seconds feeling her heart pounding away in her chest, she was however slightly annoyed that the people she cared for the most all had such an easy time falling asleep.

But as miss Murrue had said it had been a very busy day and all of them where most likely completely exhausted, but as she laid there with all of those thoughts running through her head.

Athrun suddenly reached out and wrapped both of his arms around her pulling her just a bit closer, so she end up with her head resting against his muscular chest.

Which made a small red glow ran over both of her cheeks, but as she laid there trying to enjoy being this close to him, her eyes slowly fell shut and it didn't take her long before she was fast asleep in her boyfriends arms.

000000

While the two young couples was fast asleep over on the Eternal, two other people where wide awake walking slowly down the Archangels halls.

The two of them hadn't really said much since they left the bridge, it was completely obvious for all who saw them, that each of them where far away in their own thoughts, it was only when they turned around a corner, that the silence was broken.

"I really hope my father wasn't at Boaz" Nicol muttered, as the two former Zaft pilots continued making their way down the hall.

Dearka didn't say much to that, he seriously didn't know what he was suppose to say in this kind of situation, but he really hoped that for Nicol's sake, that his father had been back at the Plants when the Earth Forces had started their attack.

"I'm sure he is all right Nicol, he is a wise man after all, not that I know him all that well, seeing as I have only meet him those few times when he was there to see you of before we left the Plants" Dearka said, thinking a few seconds about his own family.

But he honestly didn't like thinking about them to much, seeing as his mother ran of with someone else when he was still small, and that it was very, very rare that he even talked with his father.

If someone asked him and he was supposed to give a honest answer he would properly say that he really didn't have a family.

The only one he had actually cared about was his aunt, but unfortunately she had die when he was only nine years old, after that a cranky old guardian had looked after him until he had joined the academy, but once she enter his mind he quickly shook his head a few times to get ride of those thoughts.

He truly hated thinking about that old hag, but luckily it didn't take much time before he got his mind over on something else.

"Do you want to go down and get something to eat, I'm hungry?" Dearka asked while looking over at his friend just as his stomach made a big growling sound.

Nicol just rolled his eyes a single time, while muttering something that sounded very much like what else is new, but he was actually getting a bit hungry himself and it was actually getting somewhat tiresome walking around like this.

"Ok why not" the green hair teen said, following the Buster pilot down the hall, but they hadn't been travelling for long before Nicol began thinking about something else he want to ask Dearka about.

"By the way Dearka what happened between you and miss Miriallia?" The green hair teenager asked in a quiet tone, he really didn't want anybody else to hear what they where talking about just now.

Hearing that Dearka immediately stopped and looked back at the person behind him, thinking about if he want to tell Nicol what happened, but finally after a minute or two he smiled a bit at the other boy, it wouldn't really hurt if Nicol knew.

"I told her exactly how I felt, she said she wasn't ready for a boyfriend yet and asked me to wait for her, and I told her ok" Dearka said in a tone that made it sound like his explanation just now was the most normal thing ever.

Nicol slowly blinked a few times, he honestly had expect that his friend would at the very least need a few minutes to tell him everything, he truly didn't think it could be explained that fast.

"That's it? That's really all that happened between you two?" Nicol asked with a complete confused expression on his face.

Dearka however just continued smiling at him as he took a small glance up at the ceiling, before he again looked back at the confused Blitz pilot. "Yeah pretty much, I may have left out a few a thing or two, but lets just said that both she and I is very happy with the resolute" Dearka said taking a deep breath before he continued talking.

"I totally expect a rejection, so I'm glad that once she gets over Tolle she will give me a chance, you already know how I feel about her Nicol, so I will wait for her as long as I have to" the Buster piloted explained in a thoughtful tone.

While Miriallia's smiling face ran through his mind, something it had been doing a lot recently, not that he had anything against that.

Thinking a bit about Dearka's words Nicol nodded slowly in understanding, he couldn't help but be happy for both of them, he truly thought that they would make a very nice couple once they got together, he was already looking forward to the day where the two of them would be runing around holding hands just like any other couple.

He did however not get long to think about that, before it was Dearka's turn to ask him something.

"Now that we are talking about the girls that we like, how are things going with you and Mayura?" The Buster piloted asked, taking a short glance back at his friend before he continued flying down the hall with Nicol following closely behind him, obviously thinking very hard about what Dearka had just asked him.

But finally after a few long minutes of complete silence, Nicol let out a deep sigh, that made Dearka stop and look back at him again. "I honestly don't know how it's going. I mean I like her a lot, but I can't really tell how she is feeling, sometimes I think she only likes me as a friend, and other times I feel like she cares about me much more then that, but it's just so damn hard to tell" Nicol said in a quiet voice, and with a sad look in both of his eyes, as he stood there thinking about the red hair girl he cared so much about.

Seeing the other boy so far away in his own thoughts, Dearka couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for his green hair friend.

And even true he honesty want to help Nicol out, there wasn't really much he could do, it was not like he actually knew how Mayura felt about the Blitz pilot.

The only one who had any idea about that was the girl herself, and he was pretty sure that there was no way she was going to tell him, he wasn't really as good friends with the three Astray girls as Nicol was.

"I'm sorry to hear that Nicol, I wish there was something I could do to give you a hand, but I can't really think about anything" Dearka said in a thoughtful tone, while they again continued flying slowly down the Archangels almost dark halls.

Looking a bit at his friend, a small yet sad smile ran over Nicol's lips, he truly was grateful that Dearka want to help him out.

But he already knew that there was really nothing the other boy could do about it, the only one that could do anything about this was himself, but to be completely honest he wasn't really ready to tell her yet, maybe after a little more time he would be, but not now.

"Lets hurry up down to the mess hall, before all the good stuff gets taken!" Nicol said in a loud tone, just as he flew past Dearka and took the lead.

Smiling a bit at his friend Dearka hurried picked up speed, seeing as Nicol was flying most faster then before and he really didn't want to lose sight of him, there was still a few other things he need to talk with him about.

But it could always wait until they reached their destination, where they saw Arnold and Dalida talking loudly with each other about something.

"I can't believe that they would do something that crazy as using nuclear missiles, I feel somewhat ashamed that I was a part of the Earth Forces once, and I actually volunteered on my own, I really thought I was doing a good thing by help them out, but I guess that I couldn't have been anymore wrong" Dalida said while taking a sip of the beverage in front of him.

But he really didn't like it much, it was way to sweet, at a time like this he truly want something with a bit of alcohol in it, the thought that so many people was killed, only a few hours ago, by someone he use to help was more then enough to make him want to find someplace and get drunk, and just try and forget everything at least until tomorrow.

"Yeah tell me about it, just the whole thing with them using nuclear missiles really is a sick joke" Arnold muttered, he didn't like this anymore then the rest of the crew.

But what was actually on his mind right now, was how they where going to prevent the Earth Forces from using them again.

He seriously hoped that they could find someway to stop them, before anymore people would get killed.

Especially those that just want to continue living a normal peaceful life at the Plants, everybody on board the Archangel knew just how much damage just one of those missiles could do, they had after all seen just how Junius Seven had looked when they where there to find water, it really had been a terrible sight, and he really didn't want to see something like that happening ever again.

Unfortunately he didn't get much time to think about it before the Blitz pilot dropped down beside him.

"Good evening! what are the two of you talking about?" Nicol asked, as he took small bite of the food he had brought with him to the table, not really happy with the taste he hurried reached out and grabbed the salt shaker and poured a bit on his meal, before he again began eating it.

Hearing the question the two of them where completely silence, they sat there looking at each other, trying to figure out who of them should tell the two pilots, what they had been discoursing.

But finally Dalida let out a deep tired sigh, as he reached out after his glass and took a small sip of the liquid inside it, then looked back at the two teenagers.

"We where talking about the whole nuclear thing and how insane the Earth Forces are" Dalida said, giving both of the boys a truly sad smile, as he placed his now empty glass back down on the table.

Those few words immediately made the two boys glance over at each other, before Dearka looked back over at Dalida. "Yeah I know what you mean, they really are crazy, but there is another thing I been thinking about, how are Zaft going to take the whole Boaz being destroyed. I'm having a very tough time believing that Zaft will just sit quietly through all of this, you guys do remember that it was after all Zaft that made the Neutron Jammers" Dearka said taking a very big bite of his food chewing it hard a few times before he swallowed it.

At the same time the other was looking around at each other, until they all turned their attention back towards the Buster pilot.

"But the Plants swore to never use nuclear theologically ever again" Nicol said, thinking about how serious his own father had been, when he told him that Junius Seven was destroyed, it was the end of anybody ever using nuclear weapons again.

Dearka just looked a bit sadly at the Blitz pilot, a part of him had also hoped that Zaft had gotten enough of nuclear weapons, but he was really begin to have serious doubts about that.

"I think that idea was flushed down the toilet a long time ago, you only have to look over on the Eternal, to find proof that the whole never using nuclear things ever again, have been thrown away" Dearka said, think about the nuclear theologically that was inside the Freedom and Justice.

Meanwhile Nicol was thinking hard about Dearka words, he already knew he was right, if they where willing to build those two machine what else had they put nuclear theologically in.

"Damn, it's times like this I really wish I could have a good long talk with my father about all of this, I'm actually begin to think that the only normal people that has ever been on the Supreme Council are Mr Clyne and miss Canaver" Nicol said laying his head slowly down on the table, still thinking about his father, and all the other members he knew of the Supreme Council.

That was when Arnold cut in and began talking in a quiet tone. "So what do you think they are going to do?" The blue hair man asked, while slowly removing some of his hair from his eyes. A small part of him was a bit annoyed at how long it was getting. Maybe he should considered asking one of the girls for a haircut, he really didn't want to pilot the Archangel in battle with all of this hair down in front of his eyes.

"I don't have the slightest idea about what they are going to do, but I really do think it would be wise to keep an eye on Zaft too, they can be just as dangerous as the Earth Forces!" Nicol said pinking his head up from the table, looking over at the two former Earth Forces soldiers, both of them really seemed to be far away in their thoughts, and it was obvious that they where thinking very hard about what he and Dearka had just said.

"We better make sure to tell the captain and the others what we just talked about now" Dalida said as he stood up from his chair, and walked over to get another one of those sweet tasting drinks, so after getting it out from the machine, he just stood there quietly for few seconds looking at the can and thinking his own thought about the entire war.

It was only when Arnold asked him what he was thinking about that he got out of his deep thoughts and back to the real world that he walked back over to the others and sat down beside Nicol again, where he immediately opened the can and took a small sip of it.

"So what was it you where thinking about? It seemed quite serious!" the green hair boy next to him said.

Looking a bit at the teenager Dalida finally took in a deep breath. "I was thinking about how messed up all of this have gotten, I mean when I join the Earth Forces, I was told I was suppose to fight the Coordinators no matter what, but after getting to know you guys and Kira too, I really do think all of you have just as much right to be here as the rest of us" Dalida said smiling a bit at the two former Zaft pilots.

Now it was the Buster pilots turn to cut in. "Yeah, I totally agree with you Dalida, it really is a shame, that we can't all realize that, I mean since I joined up with you guys, I have gotten a lot of new cool friends here" Dearka said, as he thought about all the people he had meet since he first had sat foot on the Archangel.

Especially Miriallia was running through his head.

Nicol too nodded a few times in agreement, as he thought about the three girls over on the Kusanagi, even true he spend most of his time with Mayura, he still cared about Asagi and Juri, both of them where really close friend and he knew that he would really hate if anything should happen to the blond and blue hair girl.

But the person that was mostly occupying his thoughts right now was Mayura, just thinking about the red hair girl was enough to make a small smile ran over his lips, but after a few seconds just sitting there think about her he slowly lifted his head and looked back at Dalida.

"You Naturals are ok too" the boy said giving both of the men a smile, while Dearka nodded slowly in agreement, the two men however just let out a small laugh as the four of them continued with their conversation about everything that had happened and what could happen in the future.

000000

Meanwhile at another place on the ship, Mu was laying on Murrue's bed reading in a book he had borrowed from Sai, up until now the story had been kinda funny.

But he just couldn't concentrate tonight, there was way to many things that was running through his mind at the moment, so finally after trying to read the same page he had start on he throw the book away and slammed his head down on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling.

"Damn this is annoying, I can't read and I can't watch my lovely girlfriend because she is in the shower" He muttered, just as he heard Murrue's hair dryer start.

Which could only mean it wouldn't be long now before she was finally done in there, and he was right it didn't take long before the small machine was shut off, which made Mu lift his head from the pillow hoping to see Murrue come out of the room.

But unfortunately it did take about five more minutes before the beautiful woman came out of the bathroom, dressed in her usual night clothes.

It wasn't much later before she was standing over beside him. "Move over will you" she said in a quiet tone as Mu immediately did what she had just asked him.

And it didn't take long before she was laying beside him, watching the ceiling with a thoughtful look on her face, that made it quite clear for Mu, that something was bothering her right now, and he already had a pretty good idea about what it was.

So after looking at her a bit more he slowly moved over and put both of his arms around her, holding her tightly. "There is really no use being so depressed over it, it's not like we could have done anything had we still been with the Earth Forces. I'm sure that at least some of them where against what they did, but they properly gave them the same treatment as we got at Alaska" Mu said, while massaging her tensed back, truly hoping that would make her feel a little better.

Looking a bit at him, Murrue couldn't help but feel somewhat relax, as she felt his fingers continued working on her sore back.

It truly made her happy that he was here with her at a moment like this.

"I know we couldn't have done anything had we still been with them, but I just can't help but feel bad about the whole thing, I really wish that there was something we could have done Mu" the woman said, as she snuggled a bit closer to in to his chest, and asked him to move his hands just a little higher, which he immediately did, until he found the place that made her sigh loudly in contentment.

"Yeah me too Murrue, me too" he whispered in to her ear, still slowly moving his fingers over her back.

After those words had left Mu's mouth both of them where pretty quiet, the only thing that could be heard in the room was their deep breathing.

As they laid there next to each other, both of them far away in their own thoughts, it was only when Murrue lifted her head and took a short glance up in to Mu's blue eyes that the silence was broken.

"How do you think Mayu is doing down on earth?" Murrue asked in a slightly far away tone, as she laid there against Mu, obviously thinking very hard about the small girl they had left in reverend Malchio's care.

Hearing the question Mu got a somewhat thoughtful look on his face, it really was hard to say how the little girl was handling things, she had after all most likely just lost her parents when he found her.

But he truly hoped with all of his heart, that she was doing all right with that Malchio guy.

"I think she is doing fine, hopefully she has gotten a lot of new friends, once we see here again" the blond man said, while thinking hard about how he had found the little girl, back then he had seriously thought that she was going to slowly die beside him inside the Strikes cockpit, or once the battle ended and he finally got her out of the mobile suit.

The blond man couldn't even describe how relieved he had been, when Kisaka had showed up and told them that she was going to be just fine, and that the only thing she needed to get better was a lot of rest.

"You are properly right Mu, I'm just glad that she is not completely alone down there, that she has somebody around her, that understand what kind of situation she is in" Murrue said, with a sad expression on her face.

It truly did make her feel depressed when she thought about why so many children, was forced to live with the reverend, it was all because this stupid war had taken their parents away from them.

"I really look forward to see her again someday" Murrue said snuggling a bit deep in to the embrace she and Mu was sharing right now.

The Hawk of Endymion just took a small look down at her, then nodded a few times in agreement, as he again began massaging the beautiful woman's back, making her sigh deeply in happiness, as she began slowly falling asleep in his arms, leaving all of her worries for tomorrow.

Noticing that she was of to dream world, Mu stop with the gentle massage and just laid there holding the woman and looking up at the ceiling.

"I wonder what the crazy bastard are doing right now, Kira didn't say anything about him, so I'm sure he wasn't even at Boaz" Mu said, while thinking about the mask man he hated so much.

He didn't even realize that one of his hands where no longer on Murrue's back, but down on the small scar, he had in his stomach, after his last deadly meeting with the maniac.

But when he finally realized what he was doing, he couldn't help but think about how much it had hurt when that piece of metal had ripped through his skin and in to his stomach.

But in the end it really was just one of the minor reasons, why he wanted to free this world from that man.

Yet he still couldn't figure out what the hell he was planing, but whatever it was Mu was completely certain that it wasn't good.

That man just had the ability to destroy almost every single thing he got close to, and that was actually the main reason now that Mu want to kill the bastard so much.

He had already been very close to kill his little brother figure, and there was no way Mu would allow Rau the chance to take anybody else away from him, especially the beautiful woman that was sleeping peaceful in his arms, he was going to protect them all from that monster, no matter what.

With that decision made, Mu slowly drifted of to sleep still holding Murrue securely in his arms, if somebody saw them now, they would certainly know that the man would do everything possible to protect the woman no matter the cost, it truly was a beautiful sight.

000000

At the same time over on the Kusanagi three girls was in the mess hall playing cards with each other.

"Ok! that's another win for me!" Yuri called out in a somewhat proud tone, and with a tiny grin on her face, as she laid the cards down on the table.

Showing her two friends that she had just the right cards to win the game, which made both of them said a few unhappy words in disappointment, as Asagi reached out and began mixing the cards one more time getting ready to play another game.

"It really is amazing how quiet it can be down here" Mayura said taking a look around the mess hall, not that there was much to see there.

Seeing as they where the only once there right now, it truly was unusual that the blue space ship was this quiet.

And if the three girls didn't know any better, they would almost have believed that the Kusanagi was a ghost ship, they had only seen a very few people, since they had finished helping Cagalli keep watch over the three ships.

"Yeah it's actually kinda creepy" Asagi said, just as she began slowly throwing the cards out to her friends, that immediately picked them up from the table, to see what they had gotten this time.

Juri gave a somewhat angry growl sound when she saw the cards that was now in her hand, they where not nearly as good as her last cards, but she was still quite determined to beat her friends.

And it really didn't take long before most of their attention was again turned down towards the cards. "You two are not scared are you?" Mayura asked, doing her best to sound as scary as possible.

Really hoping that her two friends would said yes, that way she could have fun in trying to scared the crap out of both of them, she truly did love to pulling pranks on other people, it was just so damn fun.

But unfortunately they just slowly shook their heads, not once looking up from the damn cards, which actually made the red hair girl a bit angry.

This game just wasn't fun, usually when they where playing games they would talk loudly with each other about everything that had been going on, but today both Asagi and Juri was almost completely silence, they only said a few words from time to time, but not nearly enough to start a real conversation.

And that was in Mayura's eyes boring as hell.

She really didn't like it when her friends was this quiet, she liked it much better when they where having fun, and not sitting around here like they had nothing better to do.

Not that she couldn't understand why they seemed so far away right now, but it was not like being depressed would have any use, and she really hoped that they would be in a better mood tomorrow.

"Please lighten up you two, you will never find a boyfriend, with an expression like that on your faces, if you ever see a cute boy they would immediately run away if they saw you two looking like that!" Mayura said, laying a few cards down on the table and picked up a few new once, a bit more happy with those then the once she had just thrown away.

Those few words immediately made the two other girls look away from the cards and over at their red hair friend.

"How can you say that Mayura? Don't you realize that those Earth Forces bastards used nuclear missiles at Boaz" Juri said, a bit angry over how uninterested Mayura seemed about this whole thing and she could see Asagi nodded a few times in agreement.

"Yeah and there is no telling what they are going to do next!" the blond girl said while laying her cards down on the table, this conversation was way to serious for her to concentrate properly on a dumb card game.

And she was just about to say something else to her red hair friend, when she saw her give both of them a big smile as she too put her cards away.

Then sat there looking between them a few times. "Believe me you two, I really do understand, but sitting around looking all depressed, wouldn't help us out at all, we just have to wait until they make their next move. So in the meantime please don't be this sad you two, you will only end up getting hurt if you go out fighting like this" the red hair girl said with a expression on her face, that showed both of her friends that she was truly serious about this.

Hearing that Asagi and Juri looked away from Mayura and over at each other, both of them thinking hard about Mayura's words, but finally after a few seconds they again looked back at their red hair friend.

"So if you don't want to talk about the nuclear attack, then what else do you want to talk about Mayura?" Juri asked, as she reached out and again pinking up her cards, getting ready to continue the game.

Looking somewhat thoughtful for a few seconds, Mayura finally snap her fingers a single time, while getting a huge smile on her face.

"How are you love life going, found anybody cute yet?!" She asked in a loud tone, that could be heard far and wide.

"Well there is a few cute boys around the ships, but either they are boring or taken by somebody else" Asagi said in a unhappy tone, not doing a thing to hide that she found Mayura's question annoying.

Both of her friends already knew what her problem was in her love life, they had already talked about it many times before and she truly didn't feel like discoursing it any longer, she would much rather talk about anything else other then her crush on Kira.

Juri was feeling almost the same way as Asagi, it really had been a long time since she had seen the guy she liked and he wasn't even on one of the three ships.

He was properly running around somewhere doing something completely reckless, for some inexplicable reason he always had the habit of doing crazy things with out giving it a second thought.

"Why are you asking about something you already know the answer to Mayura? Kira is happily married with Lacus, so there is no way Asagi can get close to him. And we haven't seen Lowe since before we arrive at the old junkyard, but even true he was there I really didn't get much of a chance to talk with him, we where far to busy taking care of the attacking Zaft forces" blue hair girl said, as she took of her glasses and rubbed her eyes a few time, before putting them back on.

Seeing how angry they where looking right now Mayura hurried lifted her hands, almost showing them what cards she was holding on to, but luckily she realize just what she was about to do, before they actually saw anything, and she immediately laid the cards on the table, then lifted her hands again.

"All right! I'm sorry for asking, but what else do you two want to talk about, it's not like I can ask if you have been out to see any new movies recently or have gotten any new clothes!" the red hair girl said, while looking slowly between her two friends, seeing both of their expression begin to soften slightly.

As they looked away from her and over at each other, where they silently agreed on that Mayura was right there wasn't really much for them to talk about right now.

But finally they again looked back at her. "Ok I guess you are right Mayura, but now that we been over our love life, why don't we trying talking about yours" Asagi said with a small grin on her face, while looking straight in to her friends blue eyes.

"Yeah how far have you gotten with Nicol, can we hear wedding bells sometime in the near future?" Juri asked in a teasing tone, and with a curious look in both of her eyes, it was always interesting hearing about how things was going between their friend and the Blitz pilot.

But one look at Mayura's face was more then enough to tell Asagi and Juri that this conversation wasn't going to be as fun as they had first thought.

Looking a bit thoughtful at the two other girl, Mayura slowly opened her mouth. "I do like him, but I can't make up my mind about how much I like him. Sometimes I just think of him as a truly dear friend that means a lot to me, but other times I think he is the most caring person I have ever meet, and that always makes me feel like I want to be with him, but I just can't decide, it's just so damn hard" the red hair girl said, while quickly throwing all of her cards over her shoulders.

She did not want to play this dumb game any longer.

Hearing Mayura say that Asagi and Juri couldn't help but feel sorry for their friend, they had always expect that something was bound to happen between Mayura and the Blitz piloted.

"We are sorry to hear that Mayura, we both just figured that at some point in the future that the two of you would end up together, you really do talk about him a lot" Asagi said, as she placed her cards on the table.

Smiling a bit at her both of them, Mayura turned and began slowly collecting the cards that was floating around just behind her.

She truly was happy to know that her two friends wished for her to be happy, but she just didn't know what kind of feelings she had for Nicol right now.

So it was no doubt best not to tell or do anything that showed him, that she was interested in him, until she found out exactly what her feelings was for the boy.

"Yeah I know, and I'm not saying that it wouldn't happen someday in the future, but just not now" Mayura said, while she turning back towards her friends with a sad look in both of her eyes.

But it didn't take long before she looked away from them again, and began playing around with the cards she had just gather, trying hard to keep her thoughts away from the cute green hair boy over on the Archangel.

But not surprisingly that was very hard thing to do right now, with all the talk they had just done about him.

And then there was also the whole thing, with trying to find some logic in her own feelings, which was properly the most complicated thing she had ever done.

It was even more frustrating then the very first time, she got in to her M1 Astray only to discover that she couldn't move the machine around properly.

Seeing Mayura look so sad and thoughtful, Juri slowly reached out and took the few cards away from her red hair friend, making Mayura look up from the table and over at her, where Juri immediately gave her a small smile.

"Do you want to continue playing Mayura?" The blue hair girl asked in a caring tone.

That made Mayura smile a bit, as she nod a few time with an out of focus expression on her face, that made it clear for the two other girls that their red hair friend was still far away in her own thoughts.

But both of them knew from experience that Mayura truly hated losing in any kind of game, so they where completely certain that once they start playing again, Mayura would immediately get her attention away from Nicol and over on the game.

And they where right, it didn't take long before the three girl was once again far away in their little game of cards, all of them enjoying the peacefulness that was on the blue space ship.

000000

While all of those things was going on the three ships, Natarle was standing alone on the Dominions bridge watching the few repairs being done, after the few shoots the Kira had fired at them, but fortunately there wasn't really any serious damage on the ship.

Seeing as he hadn't really hit anything important with his little attack.

But even true they need a few hours to get everything back in order on the ship, Natarle didn't really pay it much attention, she was far to busy looking at the other ships out there.

Which she could easily tell from where she was standing right now, that a great deal of them, where getting resupplied with new nuclear warheads, after most of them had been used at Boaz.

"I can't seriously believe that he already is planing to start the next attack so early after destroying Boaz, what the hell is going on in that man's mind?" The black hair woman muttered, with a truly angry expression on her face.

As her thoughts slowly turned away from the terrorist leader and over on a certain white space ship, ever since she had discovered that Kira was still alive, she just couldn't get her mind away from the Archangel.

And those few words Murrue had said to her at their last meeting at the Mendel colony, continued running through her head.

Even now she could clearly hear Murrue talking. 'All us here have serious doubts about how the Earth Forces are doing things.....! and please trust me when I say this is not only about what happened at Alaska.' Back then those words didn't mean much to Natarle.

But now she was began to wonder more and more if Murrue and the rest of the Archangels crew could have been right, about the Earth Forces doing things differently.

One thing was completely certain the black hair woman was began to lose some of her faith in them.

Ever since she saw Boaz blow up, she had been thinking hard about if this really was the right thing to do, a small part of her still believe that the only way to bring peace to the world was that all Coordinator got destroyed.

But her conscience had a different opinion, she just couldn't help but feel guilty that she had help that terrible man in getting his hands on something that deadly.

And that she had helped him use them at Boaz.

That big grin he had on his face the whole way back here was more then enough to make her sick.

And when she thought about why he had been so cheerful she really did feel like choking the blond bastard, how could someone feel happy about so many people getting slaughter, it just wasn't right, there had to be some other way to end this war.

But as long as Azrael was alive, she was certain that the Earth Forces wouldn't even consider talking with the Plants about peace.

"Kira was right, that man really should go to hell!" she muttered in a angry tone, as she looked out at a single Strike Dagger that flew slowly past the bridge.

But as soon as it was out of sight she again disappeared in to her deep thoughts, where she immediately began thinking about who was right, her old comrades on the Archangel or the Earth Forces, but unfortunately she just couldn't make up her mind about it.

So after standing there thinking a bit longer she finally let out a deep tired sigh, as she slowly turned around and left the bridge, determined to get down to her room and get some much needed sleep.

It really had been a hard day, but even as she was flying through the Dominions dark halls, she just couldn't stop thinking about what she was suppose to do now.

000000

At that exact same time in Patrick Zala's office, Rau could only watch as the Chairman knocked every single thing on his desk down on the floor, even that picture of his wife and son.

"Damn them, damn all of those disgusting Naturals, how the hell did they get back the ability to use nuclear weapons again!?" the man yelled loudly, while glaring angry up at the mask man that was standing directly in front of him.

But Rau didn't really answer him at first he just got a some what thoughtful look on his face, it was obvious that the mask man was thinking hard about what he had just asked him.

"Hmm I have no idea Mr Chairman, maybe Athrun or the pilot of the Freedom gave them the data of the N-Jammer Canceller, according to reports from some of the survives, both of those mobile suits was seen at Boaz, so if I had to guess I would say that those two are the guilty once in this" Rau said in a creepy tone, trying not to show how amusing he found the other man's reaction to all of this.

But he could easy tell that just hearing his son's name, was enough to get the man even more angry.

He now had an expression on his face that could properly kill anybody that got eye contact.

"Damn that foolish brat, I should have killed him when I had the chance" Patrick muttered, while thinking hard about the last conversation he had with his son.

But he quickly shook that away, then slowly lifted his head and looking at the blond man in front of him, now with a determined expression on his face, that told Rau that the man was more then ready to kill just about everything that tried to stop him.

"We are going to make all of those Naturals regret, what they did to us at Boaz, I'm truly going to make every last one of them suffer, and I have just the right thing to accomplish that!" the Chairman said, still with that evil glint in both of his eyes.

As walking slowly pasted the blond man head straight towards the door, not seeing that big smile Rau now had on his face, it was obvious that the mask man was very happy to hear the Chairman's words.

But he didn't get much time to think about it, before Patrick called out after him. "Hurry the hell up Creuset! I have something very important I need to check up on!" the man said, before he disappeared from the mask man's sight.

Which was all Rau need to began laughing loudly, it was finally going to happen, it wouldn't be much longer now, before everything he had been dreaming about for such a long time, was going to became reality.

And with all of those thoughts was going through his head, the mask man walked slowly after the Chairman, still thinking about his insane idea, and not doing a thing to hide that smile he had on his face right now.

But it didn't really take him long to once again find the Chairman.

He was busy talking loudly with Ezalia Joules about what they where going to do to all of those Naturals.

And she was more then happy to say yes to everything Patrick asked her.

Ever since Yzak had been killed, she had became completely possessed with the idea of revenge, something Patrick was very quick to take advantage of, the silver haired woman was just so much easier to talk in to things now, then she normally was.

But as the two of them continued talking like that, Rau again disappeared in to his own thoughts, he didn't care one bit about what the two fools was talking about.

As long as everything went as Rau wanted he was happy, and he knew that there was no way that Ezalia would try and talk Patrick out of his idea, if anything she was even more keen on getting things started then Patrick Zala was.

Something that almost made Rau laugh out loud again, but he quickly made sure that the man and woman couldn't see how much he was actually enjoying this.

He could always celebrate once he got away from those two morons, and found someplace where he could be alone.

In his eyes this really had been the most perfect day ever, it was after all the day, that marked the begin to the end, of this loathsome world.

Unfortunately his somewhat happy thoughts got interrupted when Patrick turned away from the silver hair woman and looked over at him.

"Lets get going Creuset we are going over to Jachin Due to see if our little project is done, I already order a ship to be made ready for us" the grey hair man said, as he continued walking down the hall.

Looking after him a second or two, Rau slowly took a small glance over at Ezalia, only to see her with a far away expression on her face, most likely thinking about her mostly brainless dead son.

That made him smile, he actually liked seeing the once proudful woman looking so depressed, but he really didn't get much time to enjoy the sight, before she noticed that he was watching her, which immediately snapped straight out of her thoughts. "What is it Creuset?!" She asked in a loud demanding tone.

Now smiling a bit at the angry look on her face, Rau slowly shook his head. "It's nothing miss Joule, you just seemed to be thinking hard about something and I was wondering a bit what it was?" He told her in a kind tone, that made the expression on her face soften a bit.

But it really didn't take all that long before she was back to being angry again, which of course entertained Rau to no end.

"It's none of your business Creuset! NOW get going, you can't keep the Chairman waiting around like this!" the woman said in a very high voice, just as she quickly turned away from him and began walked of down the hall.

Not giving the mask man any opportunity to say anything back.

Not that he really want to, he just stood there with a small grin on his face, it was always so amusing making that hysterically woman mad at him, something he had been doing ever since he meet her the first time, most people thought he did it by accident.

But a few did realize that he was actually doing it on purpose.

So after standing there thinking a bit more about why he found it so entertain making that woman mad, he slowly turned and took of down the hall.

He was sure that by now, the Chairman was getting very impatient waiting for him, not that Rau cared one bit about what kind of mood the fool was in.

To be continued.


	41. Chapter 41

Hey guys, I would still like some answers to the questions, I asked in chapter 39.

Chapter 41

On the Eternal the very next day Lacus was slowly opening her eyes, where the first thing she saw was Kira's sleeping face right beside her own.

Just seeing him sleep so peaceful, was enough to make a small smile ran over her lips, she always loved watching him sleep, he always looked so cute.

But today she didn't watched him for long, before her eyes slowly glided down on his lips, a big part of her really want to kiss him right now, and she couldn't really find any reasons to fight it, so she slowly moved in and was just about to press her lips against his.

When someone began talking to her in a small tone. "You do realize Lacus that me and Athrun are still in here" Cagalli said, being very careful not to wake up the two boys.

She really did thought that both of them deserved at least a little more rest, she had been laying awake in Athrun's arms for almost a half hour now, when she suddenly noticed that Lacus was moving slowly around and was just about to kiss her little brother.

Not something she wanted to see, she didn't really feel like watching those two making out so early in the morning.

Lacus however just turned and looked down at her. "Ohhh good morning Cagalli, I didn't think you where awake yet" the pink hair girl said, while taking a short glance back at her husband's lips, she still wanted to kiss him right now and explore his mouth for a few minutes.

But she knew that would be a very bad idea, as long as Cagalli and Athrun was in here, she really didn't like showing to much of her affection to Kira around to many other people, it was way to embarrassing.

So after getting over the small shock Cagalli had just given her, she immediately began talking to her in a happy tone.

"So how did you sleep tonight?" Lacus asked snuggling a bit deeper in to Kira's arms, and still having eye contact with her sister-in-law.

Cagalli just smiled a bit at Lacus she could easily tell that the other girl was disappointed over not being able to kiss Kira, but in her eyes it wouldn't hurt the two to wait a few hours.

"I slept ok Lacus, even true Athrun did kick around a bit, I think he has been having nightmares tonight" the blond girl said, while slowly turning her attention away from the pink hair girl in her brother's arms and back at Athrun that was still holding her in a tight grip.

Thinking a few seconds about what Cagalli had just told her, Lacus too looked over at Athrun.

"I'm not really surprised with everything that happened yesterday, the whole nuclear missiles thing was bound to bring up a few painful memories for him, he did after all lose his mother at Junius Seven" Lacus told her in a very soft tone, still not looking away from Athrun, she truly did feel sorry for him right now.

Looking a bit more at him Cagalli took a small glance back at Lacus. "Are you sure it's a good idea for you to tell me this Lacus?" Cagalli asked in a small tone, not really sure if it was right for her to hear this from anybody else then Athrun himself.

Lacus however just gave her a sad smile. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind, I'm certain that he really would wants you to know, he truly does loves you are lot, and I think he would like you to know why he was so sad yesterday" the pink hair girl said, as she moved in and rest her head against Kira's chest.

Trying her best not to show the other girl how sad she was at this moment.

Thinking hard about what Lacus told her, Cagalli didn't noticed that both of Athrun's eyes was now opened and that he was watching her.

"Lacus' is right Cagalli, you are one of those people I really think deserve to know" Athrun told her in a small tone, that immediately snapped her out of her thoughts, and made her look back at him, where the first thing she noticed was the slightly depressed look in both of his eyes.

"Athrun I.....I....." That was all she got out, before he tighten the grib he already had on her, holding her all the much closer then before, and making extra sure that she was comfortable resting against him, then he slowly opened his mouth and began talking in a calm tone.

"Cagalli I'm really grateful that you are so concerned about my well being, but I'll be all right I can't really afford getting caught up in the past at times like this, I have to be ready to help all of you making sure that the mistakes that was made at Junius Seven and Boaz are never repeated again" Athrun said in a hard yet determined tone, that told both of the girls that he meant every word he had just said.

Hearing that and feeling his arms around her, Cagalli couldn't help but think about how brave and strong he seemed right now.

And that determined look he had all over his face was really attractive, she was just about to give him the biggest kiss ever.

When the pink hair girl that was still resting peacefully in the embrace she was sharing with her husband let out a small coughing sound, that made both Athrun and Cagalli look over at her.

"If Kira and I can't make out in our own room, then you two can't either" Lacus informed them in a gentle tone, that made it clear for both of them that she was just kidding around.

Smiling a bit at the pink hair girls joke, Athrun slowly sat up and took a look around the room, he didn't really see much of it when they arrived here last night.

The only thing that had been on his mind then was to sleep, but there wasn't really much to see in the room other then it was bigger then his room over on the Archangel.

So after looking around a bit more his eyes finally landed on his still sleeping best friend, where he wonder a few seconds how he could be sleeping to all the talking he and the two girls had done.

"Hmm he still sleeps as deep as always" Athrun said rolling his eyes a bit at his friend, while taking a small glance down at the girl that was still wrapped up in Kira's arms.

Thinking a bit about what Athrun had just said, Lacus finally let out a light giggle. "I can easily wake him up in a second or two!" the girl said in a slightly proud tone and with a somewhat naughty smile on her face.

She had after all planed on waking her husband up by kissing him, he was always so quick to began kissing her back when she did something like that.

Looking a bit thoughtful at Lacus words, Athrun quickly got an idea.

"Hmm ok Lacus I would like to see you actually do that, for as long as I have know Kira, he has always been a heavy sleeper, so if you can wake him up, in just five seconds without kissing him, I promise you, that I will go get breakfast for all of us!" Athrun said, with a big daring smile on his face.

Even true he had known Lacus for a very long time, and knew that she was good at many things, he seriously didn't believe that she could wake up Kira that fast, without ending up making out with him right after.

Seeing the look on Athrun's face, Lacus got a slightly determined look in both of her eyes, she was going to make him sorry for making that promise.

"Ok Athrun you got a deal" she said again looking back at Kira.

Hearing that Athrun looked over at his beautiful girlfriend, that was looking just as interested in seeing where this was going as he was. "Ok will you please take time Cagalli? We want this whole thing to be fair now!" the blue hair teen said, now being a bit more careful not to talk to loud, he did not want to wake up Kira before the little game could even start.

Nodding a few times to his question, Cagalli reached out and picked up her watch from where she had left it last night. "Ready Lacus?" Cagalli asked, while taking a short glance up from the watch and over at the other girl, where she saw Lacus give a small nod as answer.

"Ok began!" Cagalli almost yelled out loudly, but she hurried made sure to keep her voice down.

As she was doing that, Lacus quickly moved both of her hands up to each of Kira's armpits, where she didn't wasted a second in began tickling him with full force, which immediately got a reaction out of Kira.

"Ahhh what's going on?!" He asked loudly in a somewhat panicky tone, while almost flying full speed away from the tickling source, but he didn't get far, before he fell in the bedding, that had at some point doing the night had gotten wrapped around his right leg.

Seeing Kira act like this was more then enough, to get the three other teenagers to laugh loudly, he just looked so funny right now.

Especially Lacus found the whole thing hilarious, but it didn't take all that long before she reached out and gently hugged him from behind and placing a light kiss on his cheek. "Hello Kira, I'm sorry that I scared you" She whispered to him in a small tone, as the two other people in there continued laughing at him.

Looking a bit confused at them, Kira slowly turned his head back towards his wife, looking straight in to her blue eyes. "What's wrong with them?" He asked, while taking another glance back at Athrun and his sister.

But it didn't take long before he was again looking at his giggling wife, which only served to make him even more confused, he really didn't understand what the three of them found so funny.

But finally after a few minutes they somehow got their laughter under control. "It's nothing Kira, you just looked funny when you tried to get out of the bed so fast, but never mind that, all of us can relax a bit more this morning, seeing as Athrun has volunteered to go get breakfast for all of us" Lacus explained.

While giving her blue hair friend a look that clearly said, that she had won their bet, and that he had to go all the way to the mess hall to get what he promised.

Hearing Lacus tell him that, Kira turned his attention away from his wife and over at Athrun, who for some unknown reason had a small frown on his forehead, it was obvious that he was thinking very hard about something, not that Kira thought much about that he just smiled a bit at him.

"That's very kind of you Athrun, what's the occasion?" Kira asked stretching both of his arms up over his head, when suddenly another question enter his mind.

"By the way what are you two doing in here?" The brown hair teen asked, only now realizing that those two had not been in here last night when he went to sleep.

Smiling a bit at him, Athrun reached down and slowly picked up his normal day clothes, and immediately started to get in to it, when he was done with that he began walking over towards the door.

"The girls can tell you why we are here, I'll go get the breakfast!" Athrun said, as he opened the door and flew full speed out of the room, leaving the three others to wait for him to get back with the food.

And immediately after the door flew shut behind him, Cagalli slowly turned her attention away from the door, and over at her brother.

"We didn't have any place to sleep last night, so we asked Lacus if it was ok that we stayed in here for the night" Cagalli explained, while taking a short glance over at the other door in the room, she already had a pretty good idea about what could be in there and she really want to borrow it.

"Can I use your shower while we wait for Athrun to get back?" The blond girl asked, now looking at the other girl in the room.

That slowly nodded a single time, while telling her to go right ahead, which was enough for Cagalli to quickly jump up from the floor, and grab the small blue bag she had made sure to keep in the Duel Rouge, since that time the married couple poured the water on her and Athrun.

She certainly didn't want to be forced it to wearing that green dress ever again, it didn't take long before the blond hair girl was over by the bathroom, where she immediately opened the door and disappeared in there.

After that it really didn't take all that long before Kira and Lacus could hear the water start in the other room, which made both of them fell slowly back down on the bed where they just laid quietly for a few minutes enjoying being so close to each other.

Waiting for Athrun to get back with their breakfast, but as they laid there holding hands they almost drifted of to sleep again, when the door to the room was opened and Athrun came in with a tray in each hand where they could see two plates that had a great deal of food on them.

"Are the two of you planing on staying in that bed the entire day?" The blue hair boy asked, as he placed one of the trays at the foot of the bed, making sure that they wouldn't kick it over when they sat up.

Then he walked over and knocked on the bathroom door. "Cagalli hurry up in there or else the food will get cold!" Athrun called out to the young woman on the other side of the door, but she just called back that she just need to wash her hair then she would be done.

Nodding a single time at his girlfriends words Athrun walked over and sat down on the old mattress Cagalli and he had spend the night on, where he immediately began eating the food on one of the plates, while taking a brief glance up at Kira and Lacus that was now sitting up on their bed beside each other, both busy eating their own food.

Each of them far away in their own thoughts, unfortunately the peace and quiet did not last for long, before DaCosta could voice be heard talking loudly out through the few speakers that was in the room.

"Attention all Eternal crew members, we are now on level 2 battle station! I repeat, we are on level 2 battle station! will Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala please come to the bridge immediately?!" The red hair man asked out over the speakers, before Andrew Waltfeld cut him of by yelling loudly for all the lazy bastards down in the hangar to get the mobile suits down ready for combat.

It was just about the same time that Cagalli came out of the bathroom, with a angry frown on her face.

"Ahh couldn't they have wait just a bit longer I'm hungry" the girl complained, as she quickly reached out and grabbed a piece toast from one of the plates, where she immediately took a big bit of it, and began chewing it with great haste, she didn't not want to go out fighting while she was starving to death.

"You two go on ahead Kira and me would need to chance clothes first!" Lacus said in a slightly bossy tone, as she was already over by the closet pulling out one of her dress', while Kira was pulling a T-shirt down over his head.

He seriously didn't think it was necessary for him to be well dressed right now, he was completely certain that it wouldn't be long, before he would have to get in to his space suit.

Looking a bit at them, Athrun reached out and took Cagalli's hand in a tight grip, pulling her with him out of the room, while calling back to the married couple, that they would see them on the bridge.

It did not really take long before Lacus was out of her night dress and in her daily clothes.

And Kira had a black shirt on and a pair of pants, satisfied with what they had on now, the two of them rushed hastily out of the room, not even taking enough time to even turn the light off when they left, they where far to busy getting up to the bridge, to worry about such a small detail.

Soon after the two of them enter the bridge, just as they heard Cagalli ask in a very colourful way what the heck was going on now, only to began right after telling the others that she was still hungry.

"Cagalli please calm down yelling wouldn't do any good" Lacus said from where she and Kira was standing by the door, making all of them up there take a small look back at the married couple.

Giving both of them a hint of a smile Andy took a deep breath. "Ok then, now that we all are here, I will explain what's going on" the man said as he turned back towards the screen where they could see the bridge of the Archangel and Kusanagi.

Everybody that could be seen on the monitor did look a bit impatient, so the brown hair man didn't waste a second, in opening his mouth where he began telling them everything that was going on.

"We just got informed, that not long ago a big Earth Forces fleet left the Lunar base and are now heading straight for the Plants, and it looks like the Zaft force at Jachin Due is also getting ready to make the Earth guys feel right at home" the one eyed man said in a serious tone, as he slowly took a small glance around at all of them, but he didn't get much time to do that before someone else cut in.

"And we all know what the Earth Forces has with them, I'm just a bit surprised that they don't try and take out Jachin Due first, that really would make it a lot easier for them!" Murrue said in a somewhat thoughtful tone.

She truly, truly hate the idea that the Earth Forces was heading for the Plants, there was just so many innocent people there that had nothing to do with the war.

But the others only got a few short seconds to think about her words when a certain blond man began talking in a loud tone.

"Yeah I know what you mean Murrue, but if it's that Azrael character that leads them, then it's properly his hate to all Coordinators what made them decide to go for the Plants instead, even true it really would be the most logical choice for them to head for the fortress first!" Mu said, as he reached up and used one hand to scratch his hair a bit.

Seeing the logic in the blond man's words, Athrun quickly took a single step forward.

"But we have to stop them, we can not let them destroy the Plants!" the blue hair teenager said in a determined tone, holding on to Cagalli's hand so hard that it was actually starting to hurt a bit, but she really didn't say anything to it she just carefully pulled her hand out of his grip.

Not that he noticed he was to far away in his own thoughts about what they need to do about the Earth Forces that even, at this point in time was getting closer and closer to the Plants, but he really didn't get enough time to come up with an idea before Lacus stepped away from Kira and over beside him.

"Athrun's right about this, we have to do something, we can not permit them to use those terribly things at the Plants!" the pink hair girl said, with a deep angry frown on her forehead.

But it didn't really stay there for long, before Kira began talking sounding just as determined as Athrun and his wife.

"I agree with both of you, there is no telling how many people would get killed, if just a single one of those damn missiles gets through!" the brown hair boy said.

Truly sounding angry about this entire thing, as he thought about the big bright light, he and Athrun had seen when Boaz was destroyed, it really had been a horrible sight.

That was when Mu again cut in. "Then what the hell are we standing around here for? Lets quit wasting time boys and girls and get moving!" the blond man said, with a hard look in his eyes.

He was completely determined to do everything humanly possible to mess up the Earth Forces merry little idea of destroying the Plants.

They surely was going to regret messing with them.

"Ok, so now that we all agrees on what needs to be done, then lets get to work, we don't want to late for the party, even true I do think it might be a bit rude of us showing up uninvited, but who the hell cares!" Andy said over from his chair.

Not that anybody said anything back to that, Kira just smiled a bit as he gave his wife a quick hug, while she gave him the usual small peck on his cheek.

Even true today she kinda want to give him a big kiss on his mouth, but she couldn't get herself to do that with everybody else there.

But Kira didn't seem to mind he just smiled a bit at her as he left the bridge together with Athrun and Cagalli, it didn't take long before the three of them where flying full speed down the Eternals halls heading straight for the pilot ready room.

"You two always look so cute, when she gives you that little kiss every time we are going in to battle" Cagalli said, as she got up beside her brother, where she gave him a small smile.

Kira just looked over at her, then he smiled right back. "Thank you Cagalli!" he said as the three of them turned around a corner and land directly in front of the door to the ready room.

"You go first Cagalli, Kira and I will wait out here till you are done!" Athrun said, while Cagalli quickly enter the room, to get in to her space suit, but immediately after the door flew close behind her, Athrun turned and looked over at Kira.

"How many forces do you think the Earth Forces are bring in to this?!" Athrun asked a bit concerned about how mobile suits they need to fight to prevent the Plants from getting hit by any of the nuclear missiles.

Hearing Athrun asked that Kira looked somewhat thoughtful, there really was no telling just how many that would be there, but one thing he was certain of, was that there would be even more now, then there was at Boaz, this was after all the Plants they where going for.

"I really don't know Athrun, but I think there is a very good chance that we will ran in to those three again!" Kira said in a slightly angry tone.

Looking a bit at his best friend Athrun knew Kira was right, there was a pretty good chance that they would run in to those three again.

Just thinking about them was enough to make a angry frown ran over his forehead, it really wasn't a big secret that he was getting very tired of those three, they just kept getting more and more annoying every time they ran in to them.

"I don't know about you Kira, but those three a seriously getting on my nerves, so if we get the chance let try out best to take them out!" Athrun said while thinking about which one of them the Justice would have the biggest advantage against.

But he didn't get much time to think about that before the door to the ready room flew back opened and Cagalli stepped out in her red space suit.

And before Athrun could even give it a second thought, he began checking her out in the skin tight suit, she really did look unbelievable beautiful in that red and white thing.

Unfortunately he didn't get much time to look at her before Kira gave him a small nudge with his elbow.

"Stop drooling over my sister Athrun, you can always do that when we are done saving the Plants from destruction!" Kira said, just as he opened the door to the ready room and disappeared in there.

With Athrun glaring a bit after him, before he took one last look over at Cagalli, then hurried followed after his best friend, in to the room.

Not noticing the light giggle from Cagalli, he really was just so cute when he was embarrassed like that.

But she would truly be lying, if she said that she didn't like all the attention he was giving her.

And while still thinking about that, the blond hair girl quickly took of for the hangar, she want to do one more check up on the Duel Rouge, before she had to use the machine in the battle they where heading straight for.

It wasn't much after that before Kira and Athrun came out of the ready room, where the immediately took of in the same direction Cagalli had just disappeared in.

Which meant that it did not take long for the two of them to reached the hangar, where Kira instantly took of towards his mobile suit.

Where he could see a lonely mechanic flying around up by his mobile suits cockpit, busy looking over a few piece of paper, he only looked up from them when Kira got up there.

"The Freedom is ready to go Yamato, so give them hell out there!" the man said in a very loud tone, to make sure that the boy knew, the mobile suit was ready for whatever would show up out there.

Hearing that Kira just nodded a single time. "Thank you, that's always nice to know!" the brown hair boy said back, while taking on his helmet and sat down in to the cockpit and lowed it down in to the machine.

Where he just sat there quietly for a small minute, getting a bit of air back down in to his lungs, then he began working slowly on the OS, to make sure that everything was as it should be.

But it didn't take him long to find out that the Freedom was as ready for combat as he was, so with nothing else to do he slowly leaned back and rested his head against the sit behind him, just waiting for the signal to head out.

At the same time Athrun was making his way over to the Duel Rouge, where he immediately took a small look inside at his girlfriend, that working hard on getting the gundam ready.

"I don't think you have to worry Cagalli, I made completely sure that everything on the Duel Rouge was ready for real combat, you should have as much trouble with the machine as you did last time!" the blue hair boy said, while giving her a reassuring smile.

Looking a bit at him Cagalli slowly smiled back as she leand forward in the cockpit and wrapped both of her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Athrun, I'm happy that you are here with me" she whispered to him, just before the two of them shared a small kiss that only lasted a few minor seconds, when she slowly backed away from him, looking directly in to his green eyes.

"I love you Athrun" she told him in a small tone, and with a light blush on both of her cheeks.

Hearing those few words and seeing her somewhat embarrassed expression on her face, Athrun slowly leaned in and gently rested his forehead right against her's, while looking straight in to her lovely eyes.

"I love you too Cagalli!" he said back, as he gave her one more short kiss on her lips, then quickly jumped away from her and made his way slowly over to his own mobile suit, that was just waiting for him to get on board.

He didn't even see that she was watching him until he got inside the Justice. "He really does look handsome in that space suit" she mumbled, as she got back inside the Duel Rouge and shut the cockpit behind her.

000000

Meanwhile over on the Archangel a somewhat interesting conversation was going one between Mu and the two former Zaft pilots.

"Ok so you used the Sword in the last battle La Flaga, so which one are you using today?" Dearka asked over from the Buster as he wait anxiously for the bridge crew to give them the green light to head out.

He seriously hated sitting in there waiting around like this, so he was happy to have both Mu and Nicol to talk with.

Thinking a bit about the Buster pilots question, Mu let out a small humming sound before he answer in a thoughtful tone.

"I believe I'll go with the Launcher Striker, I don't really think that the Aile Striker has enough weapons for this, and I'm not so suicidal, that I would even consider trying to take out a nuclear warhead with the Sword Striker, I know I'm the man who can make the impossible possible, but outrunning a nuclear explosion isn't really the way I want to prove that!" the blond man explained, still with a small grin on his face.

As he tried to imagine how bad that could end up, if he actually tried that, but he quickly got that thought out of his mind when Nicol began talking to him.

"Hmm it does make sense that you use the Launcher Striker, that way you will have a great deal of long range weapons, to take out the missiles" the green hair boy said also sounding somewhat thoughtful.

As he took a small look down at the Blitzs right arm where it pretty much had all of it's weapons, not really a thing he was happy about.

If his mobile suit lost that arm, he wouldn't really have anything else to fight back with, but there wasn't really much he could do about it now.

But in his eyes that was clearly the Blitzs main weakness, but at least he should have the only mobile suit that could become invisible, which could be a very good thing now that they need to prevent the Plants from getting hit by ANY of the nuclear missiles.

"So any bright ideas about what we are going to do once we get out there?" Dearka asked over from the Buster, but the only answer he got was completely silence, as Mu and Nicol thought hard about the question.

But finally after a few very long minutes Mu let out a small breath, as he slowly began talking, in a tone that made it obvious that he was taking this serious.

"We go in quickly and take down every single one of those damn things, before they can even get the chance to hit their target!" the man said in a truly determined tone, and with a angry look in his eyes.

As both boys sat there thinking about his words for a few seconds, but after a while Dearka began talking again.

"Wow! I'm happy that you cleared that out for me, what a brilliant plan indeed, how do you come up with stuff like that?" The Buster pilot asked, while looking straight at the Strike gundam, waiting to hear what kinda of reply the blond man would give to this little question.

But he however not have to wait long, before Mu let out a small chuckle at the obvious sarcasm in Dearka's words.

"Well I think very hard about it, but seriously Dearka what else can we do, it's not like we have the time to come up with some genius strategy to stop them from attacking the Plants, if we really did waste time on that, the Plants would be gone when we finally got there" Mu said in a unhappy tone.

He liked this just as much as the two teenagers did, it really was stupid running in to this whole mess without some kind of strategy.

That was when Nicol cut in and began talking in a quiet voice. "I guess we just have to wait and see what will happens, once we get there" the green hair teen said, not getting any kind of reply from the two others, they just agreed quietly to his words.

000000

At the same time up on the Archangels bridge, the crew was working hard on having the ship ready for battle once they reached their destination.

All of them had been somewhat quiet for the last few minutes.

As they where all concentrating on what they need to do, but suddenly the silence was broken, by a certain brown hair girl, that was sitting right behind the captain.

"Captain! we got about seven Strike Daggers coming right at us!" Miriallia yelled out, just as a few shoots was fired from the first Daggers.

But Murrue quickly yelled out for Arnold to evade the attack, then for the Gottfrieds to be fired at them, which was more then enough to take out four of them and make the three others try and get away, but they didn't get very far before they where taken out by a single shot from the Eternal's main cannon.

That was when Andy came up on the screen. "It looks like we are getting quite close to the combat zone!" the one eyed man said, just as Miriallia told them there was even more Daggers coming towards them.

But it didn't really take all that long before all the ships was shooting at the Earth Forces machines, not that they had much trouble taking them out.

For some reason they seemed to be quite confident, which was properly because of their victory yesterday at Boaz, using nuclear weapons apparently gave some of the Alliance pilots the idea that they where invincible.

But after shooting a great deal of them down they began attacking them a bit more cautious.

Unfortunately for them, they where still not nearly enough to be a big threat, to any of the ships, if the Archangel actually missed one of the Daggers, the Eternal and the Kusanagi was more then ready to finish the job.

"Hmm it seems like the closer we get to the Plants, the more of them shows up!" Kisaka said, looking out at the still incoming mobile suits, just as both Gottfrieds on the blue space ship was fired of directly at them, taking about four of them down.

"That's not really that surprising, but what I finds a bit strange, is that there is no Zaft mobile suits among them, up until now we have only seen Daggers, I don't get what the hell they are running around out here for, if there is no Zaft force to fight!" Andy said, as he saw three more Daggers coming straight for the Eternal.

But it wasn't hard for the pink ship to get those guys out of her way.

Now it was Murrue's turn to put in her two cents as well. "Maybe the reason why we haven't seen any Zaft force yet, are because they are to busy defending the Plants" the woman said also finding the whole thing a bit strange.

But it did not take long before she got something else on her mind, when Dalida called out that a great deal of Zaft ships and Earth Forces ships was fighting just a head of them, now they really didn't have much trouble seeing the Zaft mobile suits.

"Damn! they did start the party without us!" Andy said now with an angry expression on his face, as he saw the complete chaos in front of them, it truly was a terrible sight, but he didn't get to watch it for long before they where under attack by a great deal of Zaft mobile suits.

"Get out of the way you damn morons, we are trying to help here!" He called out in a angry tone, just as he yelled out for Kira and Athrun to hurry up an get out there.

Seeing as there was no way the ships could break through all of this on their own, they had to have their mobile suits to help out with this, the Archangel was already opening it's hangar and it was only a short second later before the Buster flew full speed out of the ship.

Where it immediately fired of both of it's cannons, taking out both some of the Daggers and a few GINNs.

He did however not have to wait long before the Strike and the Blitz, also came out of the white space ship, where they quickly joined him in the battle, shooting of their own weapons at the enemy mobile suits.

But as the three of them where fighting over by the Archangel to keep the enemy mobile suits away from the ships, the Freedom and Justice was slowly docking with their Meteor unit's.

As Cagalli used the Duel Rouge to cover them, shooting one GuAIZ in the chest area, just as it tried to attack her with it's beam claw, but one more well placed shot was enough to make the green mobile suit blow up.

She was just about to look around for another target when Kira and Athrun flew full speed over her and she could only watch as both of them began shooting of every single weapon they now had, taking down so many mobile suits in just one go, that Cagalli couldn't even count them all, so in the end she just let out a small whistle.

"Damn that was cool!" she mumbled, as she fired both the rail gun and the beam rifle at a single GINN that somehow had survived the onslaught of beams from the two mobile suit.

After that she immediately took of towards the Kusanagi, where she could see her three friends fighting hard to defend the blue space ship.

It didn't take her long before she got over beside Asagi, shooting of her beam rifle at a smaller squadron of Strike Daggers that was trying to get close to the blue space ship, but one shot from on of the Kusanagis Gottfrieds, was enough to take most of them out and what the ship didn't hit the four girls had no trouble getting rid off.

"Damn it! how the hell can there be so many of them!?" Asagi yelled, as she quickly shoot the head of a GINN, that was trying to take her out.

But there was no reply, from any of the other girls, they where far to busy fighting at the moment, to get in to a conversation about how many fools that was out here right now, and it didn't really take long before Asagi had something else to think about like staying alive.

"I hate you guys!" she yelled loudly, as she quickly ducked under the beam claw from a GuAIZ then got up behind the machine, and slammed her beam saber in to the back of the GuAIZ before the pilot inside it could even figure out what was happening.

000000

At the same time over by the Eternal, Kira had just finished taking down five Zaft mobile suits when a red beam came right at him, which made him flew straight up and over the beam, after that he saw the Forbidden coming towards him, with it's scythe up and ready to cut down pretty much everything it got close to.

But Kira didn't want to give him the chance to use the weapon so he quickly slammed the beam sword out after him, forcing the green machine to rethink it's idea about attacking him with the scythe.

But once it was safely away from him it immediately began shooting of it's red beam at him, that made Kira evade the few shoots while again thrusting the sword out after the machine, but it again succeeded in avoiding getting hit.

Which made Kira turn around quickly and shoot of all four plasma cannons on the Freedom and the Meteor at the Forbidden, that somehow was lucky enough to get it's deflectors up to defend itself, making all of the beams fly of in two different directions.

Seeing that Kira gave his low lip a small hard bite, and was just about to take of after the green machine that was now busy cutting down a few GINNs and GuAIZ that had tried to attack it from behind when Kira was shooting at it, even a lonely Strike Dagger was cut to pieces by the Forbiddens scythe.

Not that the guy inside the machine seemed to care much about that he just turned and looked straight up at him.

Where Kira could see the blue eyes on the mobile suit light up. "Damn it! every one of those guys are just crazy!" Kira muttered, as he ready to charge full speed at the Forbidden that seemed like it was just about to do the same.

But before any of them could even move a red beam came out of no where and hit the green mobile suit right in it's back.

And Kira could only watch as Mu again fired of the Agni at the Forbidden, that quickly got it's deflectors up to take the shot, that was when the Buster came in from the other direction, shooting of it's own giant cannon at the machine.

"Leave this guy to us Kira we will take care of him!" Mu yelled, while firing both of the missiles on the Strikes left shoulder.

But the Forbidden just shoot of it's plasma cannon at the two missiles, taking them out before they could get close enough to do any really damage.

But that did not stop Mu and Dearka in attacking the mobile suit, looking a bit at them Kira was just about to take of to help his two friends when Miriallia's voice cut him of.

"We found the missiles, they are on the load on to those Moebius, that are leaving the three ship over by the Dominion!" the girl said in a loud tone.

As she nearly stood up in her sit to look out at the mobile armors that was flying slowly towards the Plants, each of them with nuclear missile ready to be used.

"We are going Kira, you guys have to take care of yourself!" Athrun yelled out loudly, just as he and Kira took of towards all the Moebius that was making their way to the Plants, the two friends could easily tell that there was a great deal of Zaft mobile suits, that did pretty much everything possible to stop all of the pink mobile armors.

But unfortunately none of them had much luck, with the Raider and the Calamity shooting at pretty much anything, that tried to get in range of the Moebius.

"Let's just ignore those two for now, we have to get the missiles!" Athrun yelled, as he fired a few beams at the Raider that quickly transformed in to it's flight mode to avoided the smaller attack from the Justice, seeing that he had a clear way pasted the black gundam Athrun hurried activated the target lock system.

Just as the first few of the warheads was shoot of towards the Plants, but that was when Kira began shooting all the weapons on the Freedom taking down a great deal of them before they could get very far.

And it didn't take long before Athrun joined in and was soon shooting of everything the Justice had, but even with the heavy attacks from the two mobile suits, they only took out just about a half of the missiles.

That was when the mace of the Raider slammed full speed in to the back of the Freedom, knocking the white mobile suit away, before Kira could take out any more of the warheads.

"KIRA!" Athrun yelled out just as the next group of Moebius began shooting of there nuclear missiles.

"I'm all right Athrun go for the missiles!" Kira yelled, as he flew straight over the mace and tried to use both of the beam swords to take down the black mobile suit.

Seriously trying to kill the guy inside the machine, he really didn't have the time to be careful right now.

But he missed as it again transformed and flew away from the two swords, he was just about to shoot after it when he noticed that Athrun was having trouble taking down all the warheads, with the Calamity attacking him.

Seeing that Kira quickly got in to seed mode and evade a red beam from the Raiders mouth then flew full speed away from the black mobile suit.

As he again began targeting the missiles, and it wasn't much later before a rain of beams left the Freedom taking down most of the missiles, before they could get any farther away from them, but unfortunately before Kira could hit all of them, he was again attacked by the Raider.

"Don't you do that, I want to see them blow up, they are so much more pretty then normal fireworks, I truly wants to see that bright light again!" Kira heard the Raider pilot say in a creepy tone.

Not that Kira thought much about it he just evade the Raiders attack and looked out after the rest of the missiles, there was only about two left but he didn't have the time to shoot them down, now that the Raider kept coming at him.

So after again evading the mace, he took a short glance over at the Justice. "Athrun! I can't get the last two while fighting with the Raider!" Kira yelled out in a panicky tone.

As he saw the two warheads getting closer and closer to kill about a million of innocent people.

But one look at his friends machine was enough to tell him that he couldn't get them either while fighting the blue one.

"DAMN IT! this just can't happen!" Athrun yelled as he slammed one of the beam swords out after the blue mobile suit, that evade the giant weapon, and shoot of it's two beam cannons at him.

Which Athrun hurried flew over and shoot of a few of his own weapons at the Calamity, trying hard to force the blue gundam to back away from him, so he could hurry after the last two warheads that was still heading directly towards the Plants.

But it just flew straight over his attack and was clearly about to shoot back, when suddenly both of the missiles blow up, and they could now all see the Blitz gundam showing up from out of nowhere.

Looking a bit at the black mobile suit, both Athrun and Kira let out a small sigh of relief.

"Good job Nicol!" Athrun yelled out as he thrust the beam sword out after the Calamity, that just quickly evade the sword, and took of directly towards the Blitz.

"I been looking forward to tearing you apart, since our last battle at that stupid colony, I really don't think I have meet anybody else I wish to kill more then you!" Orga yelled, completely determined to make very small piece of metal out of the Blitz.

But he didn't even get close to the black mobile suit, when the Justice suddenly dropped down directly in front of him where it immediately shoot of two of it's beam weapons after him.,then tried to cut him down with one of those annoying swords.

That forced him to back away from the Blitz, but as he was doing that, he hurried shoot of the chest cannon at the red machine.

"IF you want to tear him apart, you just have to get by me first!" Athrun yelled, angry that this guy, was trying to hurt one of his friends, and that he really didn't seem to care that so many people had almost gotten killed because of him, and his idiotic friend in the Raider.

That was at this moment was busy evading both of the beam swords from the Freedom.

Seeing that Kira didn't need his help to fight the Raider, Athrun got a determined look in both of his eyes, as he looked back at the Calamity he was going to take this guy down no matter what.

With that decision made he immediately got over in to seed mode and took of directly towards the blue mobile suit, that hurried fired all it's weapons at him.

Not that Athrun cared about that, he just flew under the shoots like they where nothing, then continued on, but as he got close to the machine and was about to take of the two beam cannons and it's head.

The gundam quickly turned around and took of away from him, seeing that the Calamity pilot wouldn't be taken out so easily Athrun hurried shoot of a few missiles after the blue machine, but it just use the two cannons Athrun had just tried to remove to shoot them all down.

000000

But while Kira and Athrun was trying to get ride of the Calamity and the Raider once an for all.

Something was happening on Jachin Due, Chairman Zala was sitting in a chair looking out at the battle that was still going on outside.

While Rau Le Creuset was standing behind him also watching the whole thing with a small smile on his face.

"How are the preparations going? Ain't it ready yet?" Patrick asked doing his best not to show the people gathered around him that he was running out of patience, he want to get this started, he wanted to show every single Naturals out there, just how small and insignificant creatures they really where.

But it was taking to much time, they need to show them, that they had something much more dangerous then nuclear missiles.

It was just about the same time that a blue haired female turned around and looked back at him. "It's should be ready now sir!" she said in a tone that made it clear to everybody that was actually listening to her, that she was very nervous about something.

But it was only Rau that could see just how many doubts the young woman had about this, that made him smile, as he slowly let his eyes ran over all the other people there, where he saw a few of them feeling just as uneasy as the woman.

Seeing them all look so nervous was enough to make a small grin ran over his lips, they had just no idea about what kind of thing they where about to unleash on the world.

Which really made him look forward to see their reaction, to what was going to happen in just a few minutes.

That was when he heard Zala call out to deactivate the Mirage Colloid and get the GENESIS ready to be fired, now it was finally happening this was what he had been waiting for since the war started.

000000

Back outside Mu was shooting of all three machine guns at the Forbidden that just flew over the shots and slammed it's scythe out after him.

But it was forced to back away when a single yellow shoot was fired at him from the Buster, it didn't really take long before the Strike and Buster was beside each other looking at the green mobile suit in front of them.

"Damn this guy is good in that machine!" Dearka said trying to find some weakness on the enemy mobile suit.

Not that he had much time to do that when it suddenly fired a big red beam at them, forcing them to take of in a different direction.

But even while doing that Mu hurried fired of the Agni down at the mobile suit that of course used it's deflectors to send the beam away from him, but just after that Shani was about to fly of after the Strike when he was hit from behind by.

Which made him quickly turn and look up at the machine with the two cannons that was now put together in to one.

"You little bastard! you don't even realize that you are already dead!" he yelled out in a insane tone, as he took of after the Buster that immediately fired of all it's missiles at him forcing him to back of just a bit, at least until he had gotten rid of all the smaller warheads.

But once he was done with that, he saw the two enemy machines coming right at him, which made him narrow his eyes just a bit and he was just about to attack them again, when each of them fired of a few beams from their weapons, that he of coursed used the deflectors take care of.

"Damn it, why can't we at least do a little damage to this idiotic machine?" Dearka asked, as he hurried evade a red shot that came at him from the Forbidden.

Then pulled his one cannon apart and shot of both of them down at the green gundam, getting the same reaction as before, but that did not stop him from shooting at it one more time.

They just have to keep this damn machine busy, they had promised Kira that.

And Dearka was determined to keep that promise no matter what, this guy was going down, with that he again put the two cannons together and took of after the green mobile suit that was now chasing the Strike.

But when Dearka started attacking, the guy soon got other things on it's mind, as trying to keep the two heavy armed mobile suits away.

And while Mu and Dearka was having fun with the Forbidden, Mayura had just finished taking of the head of a GINN.

And was now shooting at a incoming Dagger that was coming straight at her, unfortunately the only thing she hit on the grey mobile suit was it's shield, but that was when two shots flew down and slammed in to the Daggers back, making it blow up.

"I don't think I ever seen so many mobile suit gather at one place before!" Juri said as she got over next to Mayura's still shooting of her beam rifle at a GuAIZ that was coming at them, but it was first when Mayura lifted her rifle and fired a single shot at the green machine that they succeed in taking it out.

It was just about the same time they saw Cagalli fly over their heads where she immediately shoot of all the weapons that was on the Duel Rouge taking down four GINNs that was trying to get over to the Kusanagi.

"Damn this machine is just so cool!" the blond girl yelled, while firing a few shots from her beam rifle after a Strike Dagger that quickly evade the first two shoots, then began shooting back, but it didn't really hit anything.

Before a beam saber was thrust it to the back of the machine and out on the other side, so after watching the grey mobile suit blow up, the three other girls could only watched as Asagi's M1 Astray flew straight over towards the Duel Rouge, shooting at a mobile suit that was trying to attack her blond friend from behind.

But as Asagi was doing that Cagalli made quick work out of a GuAIZ that tried to take out Asagi's Astray now that it's back was turned.

It didn't take that long before the two blond girls was shooting at everything that was coming at them, and they didn't have to wait long before Juri and Mayura joined them.

The four girls really did an amazing job, keeping all the enemy mobile suits away from the Kusanagi, that of course was doing everything it could to help them out.

000000

Someplace else not that far away from the girls Kira was still fighting with the Raider, he hurried evade out of the black mobile suits way and shoot of the two beam cannons after it, but he missed as it quickly rolled to the side then turned and flew full speed at him again.

Seeing that Kira hurried shoot of the cannons one more time, making the black machine get back over in it's mobile suit mode where it immediately fired of the weapon it had in it's mouth.

Evading the attack Kira hurried slammed one of the swords out after the machine, but it hurried back away from him and throw of it's mace directly at him.

Seeing that Kira quickly made his way over the round weapon and again flew straight at the Raider, while firing both beam cannons one more time, making the black mobile suit transformed again to get away from him in a hurry, not that it got very far before Kira tried to cut it in half with one of the swords.

But it again rolled to the side so the only thing he did hit was the top part of the left wing.

That however did not seem to have the big effect on the black mobile suit, it continued coming at him, with the same insane eagerness as before.

But as Kira was about to fight back something else caught his attention, something very big and round could now be seen just behind Jachin Due.

"What is that thing?" Athrun asked over from the Justice, for some reason that thing look like something from another world, how could his father had a thing like that made.

And what was it suppose to be used for, he was far away right now, that he had forgotten that he and Nicol was still in the middle of fighting the Calamity.

But luckily the blue mobile suit also seemed to be more interested in finding out what was going on, with that round thing.

That was when Nicol began talking in a small tone. "Athrun, Kira I have a very bad feeling about this!" Nicol said, as he thought a few seconds about what he and Dearka had talked about yesterday with the Plants using nuclear weapons.

Taking a small look over at the Blitz, Kira could only nod a single time in agreement. "You are right Nicol lets get out of here and back to the ships!" the brown hair teen called out as the three of them took of leaving the Calamity and Raider behind.

But they where still to busy looking at the round thing over by Jachin Due, it was just about the same time that GENESIS chance colour as the Phase Shift Armor on the thing was activated.

What happened next only took a few minutes but it truly seemed like it last forever.

An enormous red beam left the round thing destroying everything that was close to it, Earth Forces ship after Earth Forces ship seemed to blow up to no end.

Kira could see the Dominion evading the attack in the distance not that he looked at the black ship for long, as he slowly turned around and looked back at the round super weapon, as the red beam finally fade down then stopped.

But even with that the three boys couldn't tear their eyes away from the weapon. "What.....what happened?" Nicol asked looking around at all the destruction that thing had left after just one shot.

Unfortunately neither Kira or Athrun could give him any kind of answer, they where both to far away in their own thoughts to even opened their mouths.

It was only when they heard Miriallia call out for them to return that the three of them snapped out of their thoughts. "We better hurry, we have to talk with the others about this!" Athrun yelled in a angry tone, as he turned around and took of towards where they could see their comrade fighting in the distance.

With the Freedom and the Blitz following closely behind him, as they approach the Archangel they could see Mu and Dearka still fighting with the Forbidden.

But when the guy inside the machine noticed them he quickly turned away and took off.

He did however not get far as Mu fired one more shot from the Agni at him this time completely destroying the left leg on the green mobile suit.

But after that it was gone there was nothing else they could do to stop the guy from getting away, so wasn't long after that, before the five gundams began helping Cagalli and the M1 Astrays fighting of still attacking Zaft force.

But once Kira was done using the target lock system a single time the rest of them where clever enough to take off.

Once they where all out of sight the three ships quickly turned and retreated of away from the area, heading back to the place where they had came from.

It was obvious that the fight was over at least for now, the Earth Forces was after all running off too, properly to find someplace where they could lick their wounds.

And as the three different coloured ships was leaving the area, together with their mobile suits they all had a very bad taste in their mouths.

Because they all knew that this was far from over, now both of the sides had nuclear weapons, so the only question left now was when where they going to try and use them again, and what would they be firing at.

They did however not get long to think about it before Murrue began talking.

"You guys better come back on board the Strike has already lost all of it's power by using the Agni so much!" the brown hair woman said, as she looked out at her boyfriends mobile suit that at this moment was flying directly in front of the Archangel.

Ready to defend the ship if it should get attacked, while they where leaving this damn place.

So after taking one look down at the power Mu immediately realized that Murrue was right, so there really wasn't any reason for him to stay out here, and he could already see Dearka and Nicol heading back towards the Archangels now open hangar.

So after taking one last look back at Jachin Due the blond man let out a deep breath.

"Damn this is just getting so far out of hand, maybe I should consider finding myself a new job, or at the very least a job where I get paid!" the blond man joked in a angry tone, as he began flying slowly back towards the white space ships hangar.

Watching the Strike for a bit and thinking about Mu's words, Kira let out a deep tired sigh, as he began talking to the blond man.

"Don't say that Mu, all of us needs to work hard to stop all of this!" the boy said, still thinking about the deadly red light that had came from the giant weapon.

Just as the Meteor slowly left the Freedom and got back to where it belonged on the Eternal, after that Kira turned and looked over at the Justice that was doing the same thing.

"You don't have to worry kid, I'm surely going to beat the crap out of that monstrosity!" Mu said in a somewhat determined tone.

As he began thinking about if this was what Rau had wanted to show Kira and him.

But he didn't think about it for long, when someone cut of his train of thoughts, and asked him a question that actually made him smile a bit.

"So when you are talking about monstrosity, do you mean that big weapon or Rau Le Creuset?" Athrun asked over from the Justice, as he was about to follow his girlfriends mobile suit towards the Eternals hangar.

But before he actually entered the ship he stopped, he after all a bit interested in hearing the blond man's answer, that was when he heard Mu let out a small laugh.

"I was actually talking about the weapon Athrun, but monstrosity does seem to suit that bastard, very well!" Mu said in a thoughtful tone.

Just before he entered the hangar of the Archangel, where he began making his way over to the Strike's rightful place and it didn't take long before the Launcher Striker was removed and the gundam was standing beside the two other mobile suits in there.

Back outside Kira quietly followed Athrun in to the Eternal, truly looking forward to see his wife and just embrace her for an hour or two.

He really want to be with her right now, but he knew that all of them had something very, very important to talk about so that need to be done first.

After that he could always spend some quality time alone with his beautiful wife.

It didn't really take him much time before he got out of the Freedom where he saw Cagalli and Athrun waiting for him. "Lets get up to the bridge you two!" the blond girl said clearly wanting to be alone right now, so she could get some time for herself to just think about what she had witness not long ago.

And one brief look at the two boys, was more the enough for her to realize that they where feeling exactly the same way as she was, but she knew that this just had to be done first.

The first thing that happened when the three of them enter the bridge was that Lacus jumped up from her chair then flew right over and wrapped both of her arms around Kira's neck embracing him tightly.

"I'm so glad you are ok" she whispered in to his ear, he on the other hand just slowly lifted his arms and hugged her back, slowly running his hands up and down her back.

That was when the Blitz pilot began talking loudly, asking the one question they all had on their mind right now.

"What in the world was that giant thing? I never seen anything like that before" the green hair boy said in a worried tone, he truly hate the whole idea that such a thing existed, and he was wondering who in their right mind would have something like that build.

It did however take a few minute before someone gave him a reply.

"I believed that thing was called GENESIS, I heard a few small rumours about it before I left Zaft, but I honestly didn't believe them, I really didn't think that the Zaft would make something like that, it really does proves how crazy Patrick Zala is, no offence Athrun" Andy said over from his chair, while taking a glance back at the blue haired teenager.

That just stood there looking at him, with a thoughtful expression all over his face, he really didn't think much about the insulted the Desert Tiger had just given his father, he had something completely different on his mind at the moment.

"What...what would happen if that thing was shoot of at earth?" Athrun asked in a small tone, as he thought about all the destruction GENESIS had made with just one shot.

Hearing Athrun asked that Kira and Lacus immediately pulled away from each other and was now waiting impatiently for someone to answer Athrun's question, but it was only after five minutes that Erica began talking over on the Kusanagi.

"If just one shot from that weapon was to hit earth, then almost all life down there would die, and I'm pretty sure that if somebody was lucky enough to survive they would die slowly from all the radioactive radiation" the woman said in a serious tone.

Those few words, almost made some of the crew members on the three ships stop breathing, as they all thought about how many people would die if that thing was used on earth, it was first when a certain blue hair teen began talking that all of them got back to reality.

"Damn you father, what the hell are you thinking about?!" Athrun mutter in a angry tone, as he slowly turned around and left the Eternals bridge without saying anything else.

Seeing him leave looking so angry Cagalli was just about to take of after him, when a hand was placed on her shoulder, making her turn around where she saw her sister-in-law standing there with a sad look on her face.

"I think you should leave him alone for a bit Cagalli, he really does need some time to think about all of this" Lacus said smiling sadly at the other girl, that after a few seconds nodded slowly in agreement.

She knew Lacus was right there was no way he could be in the mood to talk right now, with the knowledge what his father had just killed so many people.

That was when Murrue began talking in a quiet yet wise tone. "I do believe that it would be good for all of us, to get some time to just think for a bit with everything that has happened today" the brown hair woman said, while looking slowly between all the people around herself and on the two screens.

Where she saw some of them nod a few times in agreement to her words.

And with that decision made, it really didn't take all that long before all them had ran off, to either find a place to think, or something to take their mind of the entire super weapon business.

To be continued.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

It was about a half hour since Athrun had left the Eternals bridge, and that was in Cagalli's eyes more then enough time for him to think everything through.

So at this very moment the blond girl was flying around on the Eternal looking high and low for her blue hair boyfriend, it was really getting on her nervous that he wasn't any of the place she was looking for him.

But when she was just about to yell out his name at her lungs full power, she saw him standing by a window looking out at all the stars out there.

He did look a bit more relax now then he did before, it was completely obvious that he was thinking very hard about something, not that Cagalli couldn't guess what it was.

So after watching him for a little while she slowly flew the rest of the way over to him, and land beside him, taking a small glance out at what he was looking at

"I been searching for you all over the ship, I just want to ask if you where ok, I mean if it was my father I would...." that was all she got out, before she turned her attention away from the view and down at the floor.

For some reason she missed her father a lot right now, and she truly wonder what he would have said had he seen all of this death and destruction.

But after think a bit about it, she was sure that he would have said something about being sad that such an intelligent race as humans was fighting and killing each other like this, and that he wished that they could at least try and talk about peace.

But that seemed to be very far out right now, maybe if they could somehow stop all of this, there was a chance that peace would once again return to the world.

So while all of those thoughts was flying through the young woman's mind, she suddenly felt Athrun slowly wrapped his hand around her own, where he gave it a soft gentle squeeze.

"I do feel like that Cagalli, I really am angry at him, I don't understand why he made something like that, what use can a thing like that really have?" The boy asked in a quiet tone, as he through hard about what his father had said to him under their last meeting about killing all of the Natural.

Was that the purpose of that thing, was he really planing on using that monstrosity as La Flaga had called it, on earth. "Damn him, why the heck couldn't he just had listened to me, the last time we talked!?" Athrun asked, as he looked down at the floor.

Seeing that Cagalli let go of his hand, and ran her fingers slowly up his arm, until she got to his shoulder, where she gave him a gentle push that made him turn so they where looking directly at each other.

Athrun was just about to ask what she was doing when she moved in and put both of her arms slowly around him, pulling the one she loved in to a comfortable hug, running both of her hands up and down his back, doing her best to make him feel better about all of this.

"Please don't blame yourself for this Athrun, I'm sure that you did everything you could to stop him, and it's not like this is all his fault, I really don't think Zaft would have used that thing, if the Earth Forces hadn't started with the nuclear missiles!" Cagalli said.

Just before she gave his cheek a small light peck, then continued hugging him for a long time.

Looking down at the beautiful girl in his arms Athrun couldn't help but smile a bit, it truly made him happy to know that she loved and cared about him so much, and some of those things she had just told him did make some sense.

Even true he was still angry at his father for making and using the GENESIS, something like that couldn't possible be used to make a peaceful world for all of them.

But as he stood there thinking about all of that Cagalli's stomach suddenly made a big growling sound, that made Athrun pull back just a bit where he saw that she now had a embarrassed look on her face, just seeing her like that Athrun couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"You always look so cute when you act so shy, and with your face red like that, I'm really sorry that I forget that you haven't gotten anything to eat the whole day" Athrun told her, as he softly tighten his grip on her again.

Which meant that now it was his turn to gently run his hands up and down her back. "If you are that hungry Cagalli why don't we go down and get something to eat? And I don't know about you, but I really wants to get out of this space suit!" Athrun told her, while slowly pulling away from her.

Then reached down and wrapped his fingers around her hand, then he turn and began leading her to the pilot ready room where they both had left their normal clothes.

It didn't really take all that long before the two of them where out of their space suits and was now flying still holding hands towards the mess hall, determined to get some food down in their hungry tummies.

It was only when they got to the mess hall that they stopped, and stood there looking around for a bit, there was a great deal of the Eternals crew in there some where talking loudly with each other about the whole GENESIS thing and how they want to stop the ugly piece of junk.

Which made somebody else yell loudly in agreement, just hearing them talk like this Athrun couldn't help but smile he was glad that he wasn't the only one that felt like this.

He was just about to say something to Cagalli when somebody began talking loudly right behind them, making both of the teenager give a small jump, as they quickly turned around to see who it was.

"What are the two of you standing around here for, hurry up you two I'm hungry, and I really want to see if the chef finally can impress me with his coffee!" Andy said in a very loud tone that properly could be heard all over the ship while smiling a bit at the two of them.

As the rest of the people gather in there all turned their attention over at them.

But seeing that it was only the boss of the ship, that was busy fooling around like usual, it did not take long before they turned away and continued with their conversation about how brain dead the Earth Forces and Zaft was.

"Come on let's not stand around here like this, I'm sure that there is a lot of food in the kitchen that needs to be devoured, so let's go over and sit down right here!" Andy said, as he lead the two teens over to an empty table that was standing in the corner of the room.

It didn't take long before the young couple was sitting beside each other and with Desert Tiger on the other side of the table, where he immediately yelled out waiter in a loud tone.

That one word was more then enough to make the chef come out of the kitchen and over to them. "I really wish you would stop calling me that sir!" the man said looking straight at the one eyed man.

Blinking a few times at the man's words, Andy looked up at the chef, like he had just gone crazy, then he slowly shook his head.

"And I wish I had my left eye back, but we can't always get what we want, so stop you whining and go get us some grub, the three of us is famished here!" the Desert Tiger said in a loud tone, that again made some of the crew there looked over at the man, a few of them that had heard what happened between the leader of the ship and the chef couldn't help but laugh a bit.

And that look that now was on the chef face didn't really put a damper on things.

Seeing the crew laugh at him like that the chef finally let out a big sigh.

"Ok sir I will go find you some grub to eat" the man said, while turning away from the Desert Tiger and began making his way back to the kitchen, but he didn't get far before the commander again called out after the waiter, making him turned around where he immediately asked what was wrong now.

"Make it something really delicious, if you do that there will be an extra big tip for you!" Andy said with a grin on his face as even more began laughing at the man's little comedy show.

Even Athrun was letting out a few small chuckles, trying hard not to show how funny he actually found all of this, it really did help cheer him up.

Something the blond girl beside him could easily tell, which made her smile a bit, it really did put her heart at ease that he was feeling better now, she really didn't like seeing him being that depressed.

Looking a bit at the Desert Tiger and the rest of the laughing crew members, the chef slowly rolled his eyes a single time, as he again began heading for the kitchen, not showing anybody that small smile he had on his face.

It truly was nice to know that all of the people in the mess hall was in a better mood now, all them had just seemed so furious when they first arrived here.

But now it seemed like some of the tension had been lifted, as the crew continued talking a bit more cheerfully with each other.

After watching the chef leave Andy turned and looked over at Athrun, where he smiled a bit a the blue hair teenager. "So how are you feeling now Athrun? You did seem a tiny bit unhappy when you left the bridge!" the man said in a calm tone.

Which made Athrun blink a few times, he really didn't feel like those few words was enough to describe, how bad a mood he had been in when he had ran of from the bridge.

But in the end he decided that it didn't really matter what the Desert Tiger said, so he just gave him a somewhat sad smile.

"I guess, I'm all right, but I just can't help but be very disappointed in my father, I had seriously hoped that at some point he would come to his sense, and try and stop all of this in a peaceful way, but I'm truly begin to have my doubts about that ever happening!" Athrun explained, as he glance up from the table and over at the one eyed man.

That was looking at him with a thoughtful expression on his face, as he leaned a bit forward. "So what are you going to do now?" Andy asked, truly curious about hearing the young man's answer.

Not really thinking long about the question about began talking in a subdued tone.

"I'm going to stop him no matter what, I know he is sad that my mother had to die at Junius Seven, but that does not make it right for him to kill all Naturals, and I don't believe for a second that she wished for him to do something like that. So I will do everything in my power to stop him, at least for her sake and all the people down on earth!" Athrun said on a determined tone.

Watching the boy for a few seconds, the Desert Tiger couldn't help but grin, the young Zala truly did deserved his respect.

He had no trouble at all understanding why the Justice pilot was so determined to stop his father no matter what.

"You are a good kid Athrun, I'm sure that you mother would have been very proud, had she seen you now!" Andy told him, as he thought slightly about the person he had lost in the war.

Thinking a bit about the man's words, Athrun felt a small smile ran over his lips, it really did make him happy, that somebody truly believe that his mother would have been proud of him, with all the things he had been doing.

"Thank you Mr Waltfeld" he said in a small yet happy tone, that made both Andy and Cagalli smile at him.

"You are welcome, all of us need to look out after each other!" Andy told him just as the chef came out of the kitchen with their grub, where he immediately place it directly in front of them, telling them to hurry up and dig in.

So after thanking the man, it didn't take much time before the three of them where slowly eating the food on the table.

000000

Elsewhere on the Eternal Kira was laying in on his and Lacus bed looking at the ring Mu given him not long ago, thinking hard about when and how he was going to give it to her.

If it wasn't because they where already married, he had no doubt that he would get down on his knee and asked her right away to marry him and spend her life together with him.

But they had actually been married for a very long time now, even true both of them still behaved like newly-weds.

Something he knew she enjoyed just as much as he did, but how else was he going to give her something like this.

He could try and place it on her pillow and wait until she discovered that it was there.

But that did seem a little trivial, he really want this to be special, it just had to be something she would remember far in to the future, so maybe the idea about asking her to marry him wouldn't be so bad after all.

Unfortunately he really didn't get much time to think about it, before the door flew up and he heard a familiar voice. "I will not accept that! Hello Lacus! hello!" Haro yelled as he jumped up and down directly in front of Kira still calling out after his owner.

Looking a bit at the small robot, Kira couldn't help but smile, as he reached out and grab Haro.

Then he just stood there studying it for a few seconds, with a thoughtful expression on his face, but finally he made up his mind and slowly opened the little machine and carefully placed the ring inside it.

Then he shut it again and placed Haro down on the bed, telling him to stay there until Lacus get here, after that he walked slowly over to the bathroom and open the door where he immediately start washing his face.

He used a few minutes on that, then looked at the small mirror in there as he again thought over the idea about how he was going to give her the ring.

He did however not get the chance to change his mind when the door was open one more time.

Which got him to look away from the mirror and over at his beautiful wife, that had just enter the room with Birdy sitting on her right shoulder, for some reason she just looked magnificent right now, even true she was still had on the same dress as when they first had left the room.

But as he stood there looking at her a small blush ran over his face and he hurried looked away from her, as he mumbled something that sound like welcome back.

Looking a bit confused at his somewhat strange behavior, Lacus twist her head a bit to the side, as she tried to figure out what was wrong with him, but in the end she had no idea why he seemed to be so jumpy, so after watching him for a little while, she decided to just ask him.

"Kira what's wrong? You seem a bit nervous, like you haven't seen me for a very long time" Lacus said, while slowly pushing some of her long pink hair away from her eyes, still not once looking away from her jittery husband.

Making a small gulping sound, Kira decide that there was no way back, and that he might as well get things started, with that decision made, he took a single step towards her, where he slowly reached out and took her hand.

"Please sit down Lacus" Kira said as he lead her over to the bed, where she looked at him for a bit.

But seeing the strange look on his face, Lacus did what he said and got comfortable on their bed, still not taking her eyes away from him.

But she couldn't help but feel somewhat confused when he reached out and picked up Haro, she was just about to ask him what he was doing when he got down on his knee.

"I know that this might be a little late in our relationship, but Lacus Clyne would you please marry me?" Kira asked as he gently place her little robot in her hand.

Looking first at her kneeling husband for a few seconds, then up at Haro for a bit, then back down at Kira, she just couldn't understand why he was asking her this while giving her Haro, it was after all her own robot, and it made her even more confused then before.

"Kira this seems a bit strange I...." that was all she got out, as he reached up and slowly opened up Haro showing her what was inside the small machine.

"Lacus would you please be my wife?" He asked again, but he got no answer, she was too far away in looking at the small ring that was laying inside of Haro, it was just so beautiful and she truly loved the small piece of jewelry the person she loved had just given her.

It was only when he took the ring out from Haro, and as gently as possible, placed it on her ring finger, that she snapped out of her thoughts.

And looked away from the ring that was now resting on her finger, and up at the person that had given it to her.

Where a few tears began slowly leaving her eyes. "Please don't cry Lacus!" Kira said a bit surprised at seeing her cry like this, but he didn't get to say anything else when she suddenly jumped away from the bed and straight in to his arms, where she hugged him tightly.

"Ohhh Kira you romantic fool, I'm crying because I feel so happy right now, of course I will marry you, I love you so much" She mumbled, as she slowly rubbed her face back and forth against his chest, as she squeezed herself as close to him as possible.

She truly loved being in his arms at this moment, like there was just no place else in this world she would rather be.

What she didn't knew was that Kira was feeling pretty much the same way as he hold the girl tightly, he was truly happy to know that he had made the person he loved the most this cheerful and happy.

"I love you too Lacus" he whispered in to her ear, before giving her cheek a small light kiss, hearing him say that Lacus slowly backed away from him, so they end up looking in each others eyes.

But they really didn't do that for long before their lips came together in a passionate kiss.

And as the two of them stood there holding and kissing each others, not much later they both fell down on the bed, where they continued kissing like that for a very long time.

It was first when Lacus reached down and began pulling up on his shirt that Kira slowly broke the kiss. And looked in to her lovely blue eyes, where he saw the exact same look in them, as the one she had given him in the shower room that time.

"Kira I love you" she said again, as she continued trying to get his clothes off.

Feeling that it didn't take long before he began slowly lifting up her dress, while giving her neck a few light kiss' while telling her one more time just how he felt about her.

000000

While that was going on over on the Eternal, Miriallia was flying slowly down the Archangels halls, trying hard to find somebody she could talk with about all of this.

A small part her kinda wished that Lacus was over here, so she could talk with her, she had found herself missing the other girl more then a few times.

But it was not like she was that far away, just a bit hard to talk with, now that Kira and her was staying over on the Eternal.

So after thinking a few seconds about who else she could talk with she had decide Sai's room, but he had been fast asleep when she got there, and she really didn't want to disturbed her obvious exhausted friend.

So now she was making her way to Dearka's room, even true she somehow expected that he want to be left alone right now with everything the military he used to be a member of had done.

But there really wasn't anybody else she could talk with and she really didn't want to be on her own at this moment, she want somebody to be there with her, even true she did feel a bit embarrassed being around him.

Ever since he told her what kind of feelings he had for her, it had actually take her a day or two to get her thoughts straighten out again, but even after that she was still having a tough time not blushing every single time she saw him.

But no matter how shy she felt around him right now, she knew that he would keep her company no matter what.

It wasn't much later before she arrived at his and Nicol's room, where she slowly reached out and gave the door a small knock that was actually a bit hard to hear, but there was no response from inside the room.

"Maybe he is off somewhere else" the girl mumbled, as she again reached out and knocked on the door, this time a bit harder then before, this time there immediately was a reply from in there, telling her to come in.

Hearing that the girl quickly reached out and opened the door and stepped inside, where the first thing she was him laying on his bed watching the ceiling like that was the most interesting thing ever, it was only when the door flew shut behind her, that he turn his attention away from the ceiling and over on her.

Where he couldn't help but let his eyes ran over her a single time, damn she was just so beautiful.

"Hey Mir what's up other then the ceiling?" He asked while sitting up on the bed.

Not noticing that he had just looked her over, the girl walked over and sat down beside him. "I don't know Dearka, I just feel a bit lonely right now, with everything that has happened today, I just want to be together with someone I care about, I know that this is hard for you since you use to be a member of Zaft and properly don't want to talk with anybody, but can I please stay in here for a bit"

Looking at her somewhat sad face, Dearka slowly lifted his hand and brought it up to her face, where he softly ran two fingers over her cheek, making her look back up at him, where he gave her a gentle smile.

"You can stay as long as you want Mir, I actually feel the same way you does about all of this, I'm not really the greats thinker around here Mir. I have tried my best to make some sense in all of this, but I'm just not good at stuff like that. I much rather have somebody to talk with, instead of sitting around in here looking stupid" Dearka explained, still caressing the girls right cheek.

Those few words did make her smile a bit, it was nice to know that she wasn't the only one, that didn't like being alone at a time like this, so after a few seconds she slowly leaned over and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Dearka" she said, while pressing her head in to his chest, just resting there quietly for a bit, it was then she felt him lifted his arms and slowly wrapped them around her, which made her feel even more happy.

"You are welcome, as I told you before I will always be there for you" He said back, thinking a bit about if he should tell her one more time how he felt, but when she snuggled even close to him, he decided that for now he would just sit there enjoying having the girl he loved in his arms.

He did however not do that for long when he noticed that her breathing had chance a bit, it seemed much more calm now.

Which of course made it clear for the boy that she had fallen asleep up against him, not that he had anything against that, he just slowly laid her down on his bed, and was about to pull out of the embrace.

When she tighten her grip on him and rubbed her head even deeper in to his chest, where she let out a small content sigh, as she continued sleeping.

Looking down at her sleeping face Dearka thought hard about if he should try and remove her, but the way she was holding on to him, meant that the only way he could get away from her was to wake her up.

And there was just no way he want to do that, she just looked so peaceful right now, and he really didn't want to disturb that.

He did however not get much time to think about it before she suddenly moved around a bit, and mumbled something that made his already fast beating heart beat just a bit faster.

"MMmm Dearka....." Those where the only words that left her mouth, as she continued laying there in his arms, still with her forehead resting up against his chest, he however not really know how to react to what she had just said.

He wasn't really use to sleep beside a girl like this, but after thinking about it for a few seconds the boy decide that he liked it, he liked it a lot, and he might as well enjoy it while it lasted, so with that decision made he slightly tighten his grip on the girl and began slowly drifting of to sleep.

It wasn't long after that before the door to the room flew open and Nicol stepped in.

He was a bit surprised at the sight before him, he had far from expected to see Miriallia in here, and even more seeing her fast asleep on Dearka's bed and with him holding her.

But now that he was standing there watching them he couldn't help but think that they looked cute together like this, and before he knew it a small smile ran over his lips as he walked over and sat down on his own bed, still keeping his eyes on the two sleeping people.

"He really is a lucky one" he mutter now looking straight at the Buster pilot, while wondering a bit if he would ever be able to sleep beside Mayura like this, holding her in his arms, and trying to make her feel safe.

But he really didn't think long about it before he slowly shook his head, as he finally looked away from the two of them and down in to his lab, still thinking about the red hair girl over on the Kusanagi.

But after a few minutes, just sitting there in his own thoughts, he couldn't help but let out a small yawn, so many things had happened today and he was completely worn out.

And the only thing he really want to do was get some much need sleep, he could always think about Mayura tomorrow, so without giving her another thought tonight he immediately pulled the cover up over himself, and got comfortable in the bed.

It did not take long before his two tired eyes fell shut and he was soon sleeping even more deeply then the two other people in the room.

000000

Meanwhile far away from the three ships, Natarle was up on the Dominions bridge listening to Azrael complain, he had been doing that the entire time since they left Jachin Due.

"Why didn't any of them hit, we shoot of so damn many missiles, yet not a single one of them hit their target!" the blond man yelled, as he quickly turned around and looked back at the black hair captain, where it actually looked like the woman was trying her best to ignore him.

That however just served to make him even more angry how dare she ignore him, this was her fault after all.

She should have know that the Archangel and those two mobile suit would show up, when he was just about to destroy them all.

"Badgiruel I'm talking to you!" He yelled out loudly making some of the crew up there jump slightly in their sits at the share volume of his voice, Natarle however just turn and looked down at him, with a none caring expression on her face.

"I know that Azrael, you been doing that for sometime now!" the woman told him, doing her best to ignore the murderous dark look in the blond man's eyes.

One thing Natarle had discovered in the last few days, was that she was began to feel more and more uncomfortable being around the wicked man, but one thing was certain there was just no way she would show him how nervous he made her.

She would not let him get the pleasure of that. "I been thinking Badgiruel, how can it be that you didn't predict that they would show up?" Azrael growl as he stood up from his own chair and flew up beside the woman, now looking straight in to her eyes.

That almost made Natarle look away from him, but luckily she got herself to a hold before she actually did that, she did not want to show this terrible man any kind of weakness, and it wasn't much later before she gave him the same look back.

"I don't understand why you expect that I should know that they would show up, I'm not a mind reader" she growled back in the same kind of tone he was using.

But that did not seem to affect him at all, he just continued glaring in to her eyes, he was after all more use to it when people was giving him a angry look.

"I'm not sure Badgiruel, but I kinda have that feeling that you where expecting them" the man told her.

Hearing that Natarle did pull back just a bit, but she still didn't break the eye contact she had with the blond man.

"You are wrong Azrael, there is nothing I want more then to destroy the Archangel!" the woman lied, as she slowly stood up from her chair, she just couldn't handle being so close to this cold blood man any longer.

She just need to get away from him, before she actually end up giving in to those feelings that told her to beat the crap out of the Blue Cosmos leader.

She truly hate this man with a passion. "Am I really Badgiruel?" He asked now sounding all the much more calm then before, yet still giving her that murderous look, that would no doubt had killed her, if eyes could kill.

She however did not show any kind of feelings, as she again glared down at the man. "I have my orders to destroy that ship and I will carry out my orders no matter what, now if you will excuse me, I think I will go down and get some dinner!" the woman said, as she quickly turned away from him and left the bridge, before he could say anything back.

But she did hear him mutter something that sound very much like damn that bitch.

Not that she cared much about that, she already knew that Azrael hated her, just as much as she hated him.

And as she was flying around like that, she couldn't help but think about how relieved she had been when the Archangel show up to stop all of the nuclear missile, she did not want to see that Plants being destroyed by that mad man.

But there wasn't really much she could do about it on her own, she truly wished that she could leave the Dominion, to go search for the Archangel.

She did not want to be here any longer, she knew now that Murrue and the others had been right, when they said that the Earth Forces was doing things differently.

She want to help all of them out in stopping all of this, but she knew there was just no way she could leave her ship now.

She did not want to abandon her crew, and she didn't have the slightest idea where to even look for the white space ship, but there just had to be something she could do.

She did however not have to think about that for long, before she got an idea, even true she wish there was another way to stop all of this.

But she knew as long as that man was alive there was no way this would end, so maybe if she got the chance she could try and get rid of him, that was actually the only thing she could do, but she had to wait, she couldn't just go up the bridge and kill him now, she had to wait for just the right moment.

So while she was thinking about all of that, she made a small change in her destination, and it didn't take long before she arrived at a certain room, where she quickly opened the door and disappeared in there.

The black hair woman only stayed in that room for a few minutes, before she came back out, the only chance on her was that she now had a gun hidden underneath her jacket.

She just hoped that somehow she wouldn't have to use this damn thing, but as things was developing now, she had some very serious doubts, that her small wish would come through.

000000

At the same time at another placed on the Dominion, to be more exact in the ships mess hall.

Orga was in a very bad, mood as he stood there watching his two friends mess around with their stupid hobbies he was almost tempt to scratch the game system out of Clotho's hands.

But when he thought about what condition the last guy that had done something like that had end up in, he stop, he seriously didn't feel like getting a broken arm right now.

"Why the hell couldn't we beat them, I mean they are not so tough, if they hadn't run away this time, I could have destroy that black one easily" the Calamity pilot said in a truly over confident voice.

But once he mention that the machine he want to beat was black, the two other pilots both glanced up from what they where doing, and over at him each of them with a puzzled expression on their faces.

It did however not take long before Shani continued enjoying his music, yet still listening with a half ear to the conversation.

"I thought it was either the red or white one you hated, what made you want to destroy the black one so suddenly?" Clotho asked, while taking a small look down at his game to make extra sure that his game was pause, he would really hate to die now while he was busy talking with Orga.

Looking a few seconds at the orange hair guy, Orga gave his low lip a very hard bit, as he thought hard about why exactly he wanted to destroy the Blitz, but he didn't need much time to come up with a few reasons.

"I think that guy is so damn annoying, I truly hate the whole thing with him just showing up out of nowhere!" the Calamity pilot growl, as he thought about how many times that machine had done something to pissed him of.

It was then Shani lifted his head from the couch and glanced over at the blond guy.

"I think the only reason why you want to kill that guy, is because he throw rocks at you the last time you fought him" the green hair guy said before again resting his head on the cushion behind him waiting for Orga to come up with some kind of response to what he had just said, he didn't really have to wait long.

"Shut up Shani, you don't know what you are talking about!" Orga growl sounding more angry now then before, as he walked over and sat down in one of the chairs in there then look back at his two 'friends', that was now quietly watching him.

Both of them with a none caring expression on their faces.

So after looking at them for a bit, he finally narrowed his eyes just a bit. "By the way, which once do you hate most?" He asked, while taking a few small looks between them.

It took a little while, before the one sitting up gave him an answer to his question. "The white one, I really do hate that little bastard!" Clotho growl in a truly hateful tone, as he thought about how many times he had been fighting that guy without being able to do any damage to that mobile suit.

It was just so incredible annoying that every time he fought the Freedom, he end up getting his ass hand to him, without being able to make at least a single scratch on that damn machine.

But as he sat there thinking about all of his encounters with the white mobile suit, the third person in there decide that now it was his turn to talk.

"I hate both of them, they really does deserve to die!" Shani said, as he again began rocking his head back and forth to his music, not giving his two 'friends' another thought, he had said everything he want at the moment.

He didn't even notice that the two others was now looking at him, Orga was just about to say that he had to pick one of them, he couldn't hate both of them equal.

But it was then that Clotho gave him a small push that made him turn and look back at him.

Where he immediately saw the Raider pilot slowly shook his head, which made Orga realize how idiotic it was trying to talk with the Forbidden pilot about this.

So in the end he turn and again looked back at Clotho. "So do you have any ideas about how you are going to beat the Freedom?" Orga asked in a slightly curious tone, as he thought about his own battles with the white mobile suit.

It was then he saw Clotho smiling a bit at him. "Not really, I'm just going to find that guy and tear his little machine in to very small pieces!" the Raider pilot said in a very determined tone.

While thinking about what he was going to do to the Freedom the next time he ran in to that mobile suit.

He didn't even realize that some of the things he was planing would be very hard to do unless the Freedom stop moving for a very long time, and that was one of those things that mobile suit really didn't do much.

Thinking a bit about Clotho words Orga couldn't help but grin a bit, he could see the logic in what he had just said, in his eyes there really wasn't any use making up an idea.

He was completely sure that they where going to win the next time they ran in to those two mobile suits.

"I'll be going now, don't really feel like being up here any longer!" Orga said, as he turned around and flew away from the mess hall, before the two others could give him any kind of answer.

Not that they where going to do that anyway, they where already far away in what they had been doing before they got in to the conversation with him.

To be continued.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"So what you are saying miss Simmons is that the main part of the weapon got Phase Shift armor, but those mirror things have to be replaced every time it's used?" Andy asked over from his chair, as he looked straight at the brown hair woman that was on the screen in front of them, the woman however just shut her eyes tightly as she thought about the man's question.

But finally she again open her eyes and looked at the man. "Yes that's right Waltfeld, they can't fire it continuous without getting ride of the old mirror block first" the woman said, as she again began thinking about how that enormous weapon worked.

While everybody else there was watching her waiting for her to say something else, but when it became obvious for all of them, that she wasn't going to say anything else the next few minutes.

Murrue took a single step forward, ending up standing right behind Lacus' chair, where she slowly looked around at the people on the Eternals bridge, before she slowly opened her mouth.

"And you are saying that if they fire that thing on earth, everything down there will die?" The Archangel captain asked, truly concerned about what Zaft was going to do with GENESIS.

Looking a bit at the other woman Erica let out a big sigh, as she again began talking in a thoughtful tone.

"That's most likely what will happen, but I of course can tell for sure unless it actually happens!" the female scientist said.

Thinking about how many people was down on the green and blue planet would die, if a shot like that hit, she did however not do that for long before Murrue asked a question they all had been wondering about.

"Do you think they will do it? I mean fire that thing at earth?" The brown hair woman asked, not getting an answer for the first many minutes.

It was only when the Desert Tiger let out a angry growl sound that they all looked over at him.

Where they saw him with a sad expression on his face. "I think it's very likely that they are going to do that, I seriously don't think they would waste all that money, on that thing without using it!" Andy said while rubbing his forehead in a thoughtful way, as he sat there thinking hard about how the hell they where going to stop all of this.

And prevent Zala from killing all the people down on earth.

That was when a certain pink hair girl began talking in a somewhat calm tone. "We can't allow any of them to continue this, it's just not right for them to use any of those things, neither the nuclear missile or that thing, we need to destroy GENESIS, before they can use it on earth. And we need to stop the Earth Forces before they can destroy the Plants!" the girl said in a determined tone, as she took a small looked around the ships bridge, where she saw a few of the crew nod a few times in agreement.

The last one her eyes land on was Kira, that gave her a small smile before he too nodded slowly. "I really do think Lacus right, we have to put an end to all of this!" the Freedom pilot said sounding even more determined then his wife.

Looking a few times between them, the Desert Tiger couldn't help but get a small smile on his face, he knew there was a reason why he liked those two so much.

"That's going to be very hard, just think about, it first we need to get past all the Zaft force defending the place, then we have to get past Jachin Due, before we can get close enough to destroy the weapon, and we also needs to make sure that the Earth Forces don't hit any of the Plants with their little missiles" the brown hair man said thinking hard about how difficult the last battle had been.

And there was no doubt in his mind, that the Earth Forces would bring an even bigger force this time.

"You might be right Mr Waltfeld, but all of us knew that this was going to be hard. And I already told you yesterday that I was going to stop my father no matter what, there is no way I want to sit by quietly, while he ruin all life on earth. And the same thing goes for the Earth Forces and the Plants!" a certain blue hair teen said, with a determined expression all over his face, while thinking about what he knew he was going to do.

Not really saying anything Andy slowly leaned back in his chair where he let out a small breath. "I guess all of us agrees then" the man said now looking somewhat thoughtful look in his one eye.

It was then that Murrue stepped over beside him, where she gave him a small smile. "It would seem that way, so if there is nothing else we need to talk about I will be going back to the Archangel now" the woman said in a hard tone, just before turned away from them and began flying slowly towards the door that would allow her to leave the Eternals bridge.

But what she didn't noticed was that everybody there was looking after her until she stopped over by the door.

Where she turned and once more looked back at everybody up there, waiting to hear if any of them had anything else to say to her.

"I think all of us should follow miss Murrue's example and began getting ready for whatever is going to happen, once we reached Jachin Due!" Kira said as he moved over and gave Lacus a small hug, that immediately hugged him back.

But they didn't stay like that for long before Kira pulled away from her and looked directly in to her blue eyes.

"I love you Lacus!" he told her in such a loud tone, that everybody else on the bridge could hear it, she just smiled a bit at him, as she slowly nodded a single time, while telling him that she knew and that she loved him too.

With that he gave her a short kiss on her lips, then he took one last small look in to her eyes before he flew over to where Cagalli, Athrun and miss Murrue was waiting for him.

Where the four of them immediately looked at each other for a bit, before they each gave a small nod, then turned around and left the bridge, with Lacus looking after them.

It was just about the same time that the alarms began ringing all over the Eternal, and they could hear one of the crew yelling about that the Earth Forces was begin their assault.

Hearing that Lacus couldn't help but reached down and began to play with the small ring on her finger Kira had given her yesterday.

But she really didn't do that for long before she lifted her hand and just sat there looking at it for a few seconds.

"You don't have to stay up here, you can go down and talk with him if you want to!" Andy said knowing precisely what was worrying the pink hair girl.

Even true the Freedom was powerful there was no telling if the brown hair teen would come back from this.

Yet he truly hoped for Lacus sake that nothing would happen to the boy, it wouldn't really be fair if she would end up losing both her farther and her husband in this war.

Looking a bit at the Desert Tiger, Lacus slowly stood up from her chair and left the bridge without saying anything.

And it didn't really take all that long before she got down to the hangar where she saw Kira talking with one of the mechanics, that was nice enough to take off when he noticed that she was coming towards them.

Kira on the other hand was a bit confused over why the man suddenly took off without saying a thing, but that was when he felt a small hand being placed on his arm, which immediately made him turn around, where he saw his wife looking at him with a sad expression on her face.

"Kira I....." that was all she could get her mouth to say before she slowly reached down in to her pocket and pulled out a nice silver ring.

"Here Kira please take this!" she said handing him the ring, while still looking straight in to his purple eyes, where she could easily tell that he was a bit confused right now.

And it did not help when he took a glance away from her lovely blue orbs, and down at what she was trying to give him, just one single look at the ring was enough to once more make him look back up at her.

Where he immediately asked her the one question that enter his mind. "What is this Lacus?" He asked, as he let his eyes ran over her pretty face, thinking about how soft her skin and hair always felt every time he touch her.

Smiling a bit sadly at him, Lacus began explaining what meaning the ring had to her. "It's the same ring my father used to propose to my mother with" the pink hair girl said, as she carefully placed the ring in Kira's hand.

Blinking a few times Kira slowly lifted his hand and looked at the ring, then back at the girl, where he could easily tell that she was almost ready to cry at any moment now, seeing that Kira again looked at the small thing she had given him.

"I can't take this away from you Lacus, this is something special for you!" the boy said, as he tried giving her the ring back, but she just slowly shook her head.

"Yes it is Kira, and that's why I want you to have it, to show you just how much you mean to me!" Lacus said, as she leaned in and place a small kiss on his cheek, then whispered for him to please come back to her.

Hearing that Kira felt a few tears leave his eyes as he embraced his beautiful wife tightly. "I love you too Lacus" he told her again, while taking in the perfumed scent of her long pink hair.

Just as she moved her arms up around him, hugging him back with the same passion, so now the crew in the hangar could only watch as the two of them flew around directly in front of the Freedom, holding each other so tightly that it actually seemed like their life depend on it.

000000

Meanwhile not that far from the hangar, a identical scene was playing out. "Are you sure you are ready to go out in this battle Cagalli? It's not that I don't think you are a bad pilot or anything like that, but I this it going to be much more dangerous then all the other battles" the blue hair boy said, as he stood there looking straight in to his girlfriends eyes.

He was actually expecting a bit that she would get mad at him for asking that question.

But to his surprise, she just gave him a small smile, as she began talking.

"It's not I really want to go out fighting Athrun, I just feel like it's something I have to, I think it's almost the same way you, the married couple and everybody else feels. And as long as you are out there together with me, I don't think I'll be in any real danger, we are going to look after each other in this battle right?" She asked, while looking directly in to his green eyes.

Hearing her ask that Athrun nodded slowly, as he softly hugged her. "Right I'll be close by no matter what, you just take care of everything I miss out there!" the boy told her, while giving her a truly caring smile as the two of them slowly brought their lips together in a gentle kiss.

But they didn't do that for long before Athrun pulled just a tiny bit away from her and looked in to her eyes.

"I love you Cagalli Yula Athha" He told her not once looking away from her eyes, where he could see a great deal of happiness in them as she slowly leaned in and pressed their foreheads together, then she slowly whispered back that she loved him too.

Those where the only words they need before their lips again meet in a deep kiss, that lasted much longer then their last one.

The two of them continued standing there making out for the next many minutes, until DaCosta suddenly came around the corner where the first thing he saw was the young couple having fun, and even true it really wasn't any of his business, he couldn't help but stop and look at them for a bit.

"Damn that reminds me that it's been a very long time since I last had a girlfriend, maybe once we are out of all of this mess, I should try and find one" he muttered to himself in a determined tone.

Unfortunately he was still talking so loudly that both Cagalli and Athrun heard him, which immediately made them pulled apart from each other and looked over at him.

"How long have you been here DaCosta?" Athrun asked still holding on to the beautiful girl.

Hearing Athrun ask him that DaCosta immediately snapped out of his thoughts, and turned his attention back towards them.

"Ohhh sorry, I have only been here a few minutes, I did not mean to disturb you two, it was just when I saw you, I began thinking about my life before I joined Zaft, I can even remember when I had something that even remind me a bit about a relationship. The two of you really are lucky, so please do be careful once we enter combat" the red hair guy said just before he took of and disappeared down the hall.

Still with the young couple looking after him. "Even true he does hang out with Waltfeld way to much, he really is a nice person" Cagalli said, before she again looked back at Athrun.

Where she saw him nod slowly in agreement, just before their lips came together one more time.

000000

So as that was happening over on the Eternal, Dearka was inside the Buster working on getting the mobile suit ready for combat when suddenly a sweet voice called out to him.

"Hey Dearka, are you in there?" Miriallia asked as she stock her head in to the Buster's cockpit, where she immediately gave him a small smile.

He however had no idea about how to react so he just looked at her for a few seconds with a slightly confused expression, as he asked the one question he could think of.

"What are you doing down here Mir, I didn't think you would be allowed to leave the bridge at a time like this!" He told her while she reached down and took his hand and pulled him slowly out of the Buster gundam.

Once outside she let go of his hand and just stood there looking at him for a bit, it was kinda hard for him to read her expression.

But finally she let out a small sigh and got a slightly angry frown ran over her forehead, as she glared a bit at him. "I kinda told all of them up there I need a bathroom break, but what I really want to do was talk with you, I just want to tell you the next time we end up sleeping beside each other, you don't have to ran of before I wake up, so please don't do that again Dearka" she told him, as she moved over and embraced him.

A bit surprise by her words Dearka did the only thing he could think of he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry Mir, I just didn't want to disturb you, you just looked so cute when you where sleeping like that" the boy said in to her ear just as she backed a bit away from him, where he saw that she now had a slightly sad look in both of her eyes.

"Miriallia what's wrong?" He asked concerned, he really didn't like seeing her with that sad look on her face, it truly didn't suit her, he liked it much better when she was happy and had a smile on her face.

The girl on the other hand, couldn't get herself to say anything for the next many minutes, so she end up letting out a light sigh, she glanced away from him and down at the floor.

"Please come back, I don't want to lost you, I care about you so much and I really don't want anything to happen to you!" she told him still keeping all of her attention turned towards the floor.

Hearing her said that Dearka couldn't help but smile a bit as he reached out and slowly lifted her head, making her look right back at him.

And before she could do anything he moved in and placed a light kiss on her lips, which was more then enough to make her eyes widen in surprise, but it didn't take long before she gave in and kissed him back, and once she began doing that, he carefully pulled away from her.

"I promise you Mir I will do everything I can to come back" he said while hugging the girl tightly.

Not really saying anything back Miriallia just stood there enjoying being in his arms, she just moved in and rested her head against his chest. "Thank you Dearka" she mumbled, satisfied with the few words he had just told her.

And so the two of them continued hugging like that for a very long time, not really paying much attention to what was going on around them.

000000

At the same time Murrue had just gotten out of the small shuttle that had been used to take her over to the Eternal, and was now flying slowly towards the Strike, where she was hoping to find a certain blond man working on the mobile suit.

And it didn't really take long before she saw him come out of the gundam to receive her, after sharing a small hug they just hang there a few seconds looking at each other, until Mu slowly opened his mouth.

"So how are the kid and the pink princess handling things over on the Eternal?" Mu asked still looking in to Murrue's two lovely eyes, he really didn't show it much, but he kinda miss having the married couple around, everything always seemed so nice and peaceful when ever they where nearby.

Fortunately the beautiful woman he was holding in his arms right now, making him feel even more sure that things was going to be all right.

Smiling a bit at his question about the two of them Murrue leaned in and rest her head against his shoulder. "I think they are doing just fine, Kira told Lacus that he loved her right in front of the entire bridge crew, it was really cute" Murrue told him while closing her eyes for a bit, she really need a few short minutes, to just rest there.

She did however not get much time to enjoyed being so close to him, when Mu reached up and slowly ran his fingers through her long smooth hair, a bit annoyed that he couldn't feel how soft it was with the space suit on.

But after a few seconds, he moved carefully in and took a deep breath, taking in the nice scent of her hair, but then he slowly moved back just a bit and looked down at her.

"You know Murrue, I would do the same thing, I really do love you, so if you want me to, I could yell it out so loudly that everybody down here could hear it!" he told her with a small grin on his face.

Hearing him say that Murrue also pulled back just a bit and looked up at him.

"You have already done something like that, it was only a few weeks ago that you told everybody over the radio channel that you loved me, you didn't even realize just how happy that made me" she said, as she snuggled even deeper in to his arms, truly happy being so close to the person that she loved and she knew that loved her back.

Thinking a bit about what she was talking about it didn't take long before Mu remember when he had done that.

But when he got back to the ship that time, she had just looked at him for a bit, and not said a thing about it, so he kinda figured that he had made her mad by saying something like that over all the radio channels, so it really was nice to know that she had been happy about the whole thing.

And while all those thoughts was running through his head, he suddenly began thinking about if he should propose to her at this exact moment in time.

But it didn't take him long to realize, that Kira still had the ring, and that the atmosphere down in the hangar wasn't really the joyful one he truly wished for, so he just end up holding her tightly for the next many minutes.

They did however not fly around there for long before Murrue pulled back just a bit and looked in to Mu's blue eyes, where she saw that he was giving her a gentle smile, which made her move in a pressed her lips against his.

Which meant that it did not take all that long before the two of them where kissing passionately, both of their tongues were wrestling playfully with each other.

But just as they where starting to really get in to it Murrue slowly backed away, and again looked in to his eyes, where he easily could tell that there was something that was bothering her.

"What's wrong Murrue?" He asked, as he reached up and began softly caressing her left cheek, waiting for her to give him some kind of answer to his question.

Murrue on the other hand was having a bit of difficulty, finding the right words, but after a short time, she let out a small breath.

"Mu, I know this might be asking a lot, but please, please don't let your hate to Rau Le Creuset get yourself killed, I don't want you to die when you are trying to take him out, you got many friends out there, that would gladly give you a hand against him" the brown hair woman said, as she turned her eyes away from him and down towards floor.

He however didn't say anything for a long time, he just stood there looking at her for some time.

But finally he smiled a bit, and slowly ran his hand down over her hair, which immediately got her to lifted her eyes back up to his, where he gave her a small smile.

"Ok Murrue, I promise you that I will be careful, when I run in to him, and it's not like I want to die trying to take that bastard out, so I will let some of the others help if they are nearby" the Strike pilot told her, as he leaned in and once again brought their lips together again.

Unfortunately it was just about the same time that Sai's voice began talking over the speakers, asking her to come up to the bridge immediately, hearing that Murrue slowly pulled away from Mu and looked one more time in to his eyes.

"Please becareful, please come back to me!" she told him, but he just gave her his charming smile, then told her that she didn't have to worry and that he would come back after he had send Rau Le Creuset straight to hell.

Happy to hear him tell her that, Murrue hurried placed one more kiss on his lips, then quickly jumping away from him, flying full speed after Miriallia that was also making her way out of the hangar.

Not seeing that Mu continued looking after her a little while longer, before he turned around and got back in to the Strike, that had already been made completely ready for combat.

This time he would get rid of that man for sure, it really was the only way Murrue and he could live a happy life together.

He was already looking forward to propose to her, once they had finally brought an end to this war.

000000

So while the three ships was getting closer and closer to Jachin Due.

The Earth Forces had already started their next attack on the space fortress.

One Strike Dagger after another was slowly leaving the Earth Forces ships and was soon engaged in combat with the Zaft mobile suits, that was doing everything possible to keep them away.

But as all those mobile suits was fighting with each other, not many of the Zaft pilots took notice of all the Moebius' that was leaving the ships right after the Daggers, and the few that did try and stop the pink mobile armors was quickly taken out by one or two of the Daggers.

"This time I'm sure we are going to hit them, there will be no mistake this time, this really is the finally hour of all those disgusting Coordinators, for the preservation of our blue and pure world!" Azrael said with a big proud smile on his face, as he watched all the Moebius make their way past the Dominion, heading for GENESIS and the Plants.

Both of those things would surely be destroyed this time, and he would no doubt be recognized, as the man who made that glorious thing possible.

But as he was sitting there dreaming about what the future would bring him, he didn't noticed the angry hateful glare Natarle was giving him, he was just to far away in his somewhat happy world.

"I will never understand why the heck that man can smile at a time like this" the woman muttered to herself, taking great care in making sure that nobody heard what she was saying, she had after all her own little mission while this was going on.

Not that she thought much about that at the moment, she was far to busy wondering where the Archangel and the two other ship where.

If they didn't show up soon one of the Moebius might actually succeed in getting past all of the Zaft forces out there, and make one of the missiles hit the Plants, she really didn't want to see that happening.

But it was not like she could do anything about it right now.

She truly wished that she had a few people on the ship that could help her take out the true enemy.

She wasn't really keen on fighting Azrael on her own, he was far more merciless and cold blood, then she would ever be, and even true she was armed she was certain that taking the man down was going to be a very difficult task.

There was just no telling if some of the crew up here would actually try and help him out, and she wasn't really sure what he was hiding under that ugly blue coat he always had on.

"Damn him" she mutter again glancing down at the blond man, that was still busy watching all the fighting outside.

He almost looked like a normal person that was at a movie theater, seeing a film he had been waiting for a very long time.

But while she was busy thinking about all of that, one of the crew members suddenly called out for her attention, which immediately got her to look over at the man asking him loudly what was going on.

"We spotted the Archangel and the two other ship Ma'am, they are still very far out, but they are already fighting some of our force at our starboard side" the man said as the screen showed the Archangel firing both it's Gottfrieds at a Laurasia Class that just happened to be out there.

Seeing the white ship Natarle felt a short smile ran over lips that quickly disappeared again. 'It's was about time you guys showed up Murrue, good luck all of you!' she thought, as she turned away from the screen and yelled out a few orders, that the crew immediately began working hard on accomplish.

And it didn't take long before three certain mobile suits was launched from the Dominion, heading out in to the deadly battle out there.

"You better make sure to take out that ship this time!" Azrael threaten over from his chair, making Natarle looked down at him for a bit before she turned away and rolled her eyes a single time.

Then looked back at the man one more time, where she began speaking in a tone, that made somewhat it clear to anybody that was really listening in, that he was annoying her.

"I already told you yesterday, that I intend to follow my orders no matter what, so would you please stop telling me the same thing again and again!" the black hair woman said, coming dangerously close to sounding like she was mocking the terrorist leader, which she was actually doing.

But it was kinda hard to tell unless you happened to know her very well, and luckily for Natarle not any of the people up here had that much knowledge of her.

But even true he wasn't entirely sure that she was doing it un purpose it still ruined some of Azrael's good mood, something he was quite determined to make the black hair woman pay for someday.

"Just make sure that this is the last time, that ship is ever seen by anybody, and hurry up and destroy that weapon before they fire it one more time" the blond man said finally looking away from the irritating woman, that just called out a few more orders.

Looking a bit at him, Natarle wondered a bit if she was supposed to be some kind of miracle work, it just sounded so far out what he had just told her to do, there really was no way she could make her ship fight the Archangel and GENESIS at the same time, it just seemed impossible.

But after going over it in her mind a few times, she decide that she really didn't want to get in to another quarrel with the man.

So she just turned her attention away from him and immediately shout out for the Gottfrieds to be fired at a few GuAIZ that was trying to attack them.

000000

At the same time over on the Archangel the ship had just finished taking out a Laurasia Class.

"Ok open the hangar and get the mobile suits out there and tell them to hurry we have to take out all the nucs before they can be fired at the Plants!" Murrue yelled, with a angry frown on her face, as she watched all the light out there from the battle that was happening in front of them.

"All three mobile suits are ready to launched captain!" Miriallia called out, just as the Buster flew full speed out of the Archangel followed closely by the Strike and Blitz, immediately after the three of them got out there it didn't take long before they where busy taking down the mobile suits that was trying to attack the ships.

And it wasn't much later before they where join by Cagalli and the Astrays.

Seeing that Mu couldn't help but grin a bit. "It's good to see you girls, now lets show all of them who is boss!" Mu yelled as he used the Strikes beam rifle to take the head of one of the GINNs out there only to have one of the Astrays finishing it off a half second later.

Not that he thought much about that he was already busy fighting with a Strike Dagger that was trying to get past them.

But as they where all fighting like that they all suddenly stopped when Kira and Athrun flew straight over them, where they could all watch as a rain of beams left the two gundams, taking out the first wave of enemy mobile suits.

"Ok guys let go put an end to this!" Athrun yelled in a loud determined tone, as he turned and looked over at the Freedom and was just about to ask Kira, if he was ready to take out a few nuclear missiles.

But that was when he notice that his best friend mobile suit wasn't even looking at him, or at the battle it had it's attention else where.

And when Athrun looked over at what Kira was looking so hard at, his eyes widen.

It was then Kira yelled out three very serious words. "It's firing again!" the boy yelled just, as a big red beam left the GENESIS.

Which meant that the only thing they could do, was watch as the beam took out a great deal of the Earth Forces then continued on.

"What the hell are they shooting at?!" Dearka yelled over from the Buster, as he gave a GINN a hard kick getting the green mobile suit away from, him only to have Nicol shoot it down a half minute later.

But even true all of them had heard his question, and truly want to know if the beam was going to hit earth and wipe out all life down there, it took a few seconds before Miriallia yelled out an answer.

"It's the moon, they are shooting at the Ptolemaeus crater!" the girl yelled.

Just as the big red beam flew in between the Earth Forces fleet that was on it's way to reinforce those soldiers that was already at Jachin Due, taking ever single one of them down and killing the crew on board the ships.

Unfortunately it was far from over yet, the shot flew full speed down and slammed in to the moons surface, destroying about everything that was there and killing all the people that was trying their hardest to find a way to survive this.

But there was just no way the could do that, it really did seem like the shot was never going to stop, but finally after a few very long minutes the beam began fading away, until it finally stopped.

After that all of them where pretty quiet, it was like most of them had forgotten that they where still in the middle of a combat, it was only when Murrue began talking in a sad tone that they somehow got over their shock.

"The Lunar base, they took it out with one shoot!" the woman said, before she got a angry frown on her face as she yelled out for the Valiants to be fired, at a few incoming Strike Daggers.

"Arnold full speed ahead, we are breaking through!" the woman yelled.

As they all realize what they had to do, it really didn't take long before all of them where once again fighting their hardest to stop both sides from wiping each other out completely.

000000

But as that was going on outside Rau was standing behind Patrick Zala with a small smile on his face. "Most excellent display of power sir, we are one step close to gain complete victory" the mask man said, as he again looked up at the monitor that showed the sad remains of the Lunar base.

It truly was a delightful sight and just thinking about how many more people that had been removed from the world, was enough to make the smile on his face grew a little bigger.

That was when Patrick turned and looked back at him.

"Of course we are getting closer to achieve victory Creuset, there is really no point to be in a war unless you are going to win it, and once GENESIS has been made ready to fire again, there is just one more place that needs to be removed, then the world will truly belong to the Coordinators" Patrick said as he to looked up at the screen for a few seconds.

He did however not do that for long before he turned and again looked at the mask man.

"Don't you think it's about time you get going too Creuset, there are still a great deal of enemy forces out there, and make sure that you take out the Eternal this time, I want Andrew Waltfeld to know what happens to those who betray Zaft" the grey hair man said as he again looked away from the man behind him.

Rau didn't say a thing, as he stood there watching the Chairman for a bit then he asked the one question that ran through his mind.

"You do know sir that if I go for the Eternal there is a good chance that I will run in to Athrun, are you sure that it's fine I fight with him? Do you really mean that you are ok with me killing him?" Rau asked, hoping the man would say just the right thing to what he was asking him.

And he was not disappointed, the man immediately turned around in his chair and gave him a truly angry glare.

"If you run in to the brat then get rid of him Creuset, he has already shown that he is a traitor, that has side with the Naturals, there is no place for someone like him in the world of Coordinators" Patrick said not giving any signs that showed that he was sad about ordering his own son killed.

Rau just smiled a bit this was going just the way he want it. "I will do what you ask for sir!" the mask man said, as he turned around and flew slowly away from the Chairman, thinking hard about how someone that was supposed to lead the Coordinators could be that brain dead and so easy manipulated.

This was just great, he hadn't really been flying for long before a familiar feeling ran through him.

"Ahhh so you are here to Mu, that's great now I can get rid of all of you" Rau said with a small grin on his face as he enter a locker room where he immediately flew over to the first closet in there and opened it up.

After that he pulled out a space suit, that he looked at it for a brief moment, before he throw it away and pulled out a bottle of pills, that he hurried took a few of and swallowed.

After that he looked at the now empty bottle for a few seconds, before he throw that away too, not really caring if somebody would find the thing.

It didn't take long for him to get in to the space suit he had pulled out first and was soon making his way down to a certain hangar where his new mobile suit was waiting for him.

Once he got there he just stood there quietly for a bit and looked the machine over, but finally he let out a small laugh as he began flying up to the grey mobile suits already opened cockpit.

Once there he didn't hesitate a minute in getting in to the machine. "Hmmm this looks interesting, I never tried anything like this before, but if Mu can do I should have no trouble with it!" Rau said, while thinking about how Mu used to fight in that old Moebius Zero.

As he slowly began powering up the scary looking gundam he was now sitting in.

And it wasn't much later before he was ready to head out, which got him to grin a bit, now it was finally time for him to finished all of this.

And not even a second later he began talking loudly over the radio. "Rau Le Creuset, Providence heading out!" he yelled, as the mostly grey gundam flew full speed away from Jachin Due.

000000

Meanwhile not that far away the battle was still going on, a group of Strike Daggers was trying to break through the left flank and was now attacking at a single lonely Nazca Class, but most of the mobile suits was stopped when a few GuAIZ showed up and began shooting at them without mercy, taking most of them out.

Which made the last of them make a kamikaze attack in to the blue space ship, killing himself and everybody on board.

But that did now stop the GuAIZ for long, after watching the ship blow up it didn't take much time before they where flying full speed towards two Nelson Class that had somehow gotten separate from the main fleet and was trying hard to survive on their own.

So once the Zaft mobile suits began attacking them, the few Strike Daggers and Moebius that was trying to defend the ships, didn't stand much of a chance and was quickly taken out.

Once that was done it wasn't much later before the Zaft forces was flying away from the now destroyed ships.

But they didn't get far before they saw a big squadron of Daggers coming at them. "Damn you lowly Naturals! DIE!" one of the GuAIZ pilots yelled, as the mobile suits meet and began trying to take each other down in any possible way they could think of.

But as they where doing that they didn't noticed a certain white mobile suit coming right at them, and before they knew what was happening the Freedom fired of all it's weapons, taking them all down with no trouble at all.

After that the gundam quickly turned around and fired a few shoots at a Laurasia Class, that was just beside him making sure that the ship wouldn't be able to move for a very long time, after that he took off, leaving all the wreck mobile suits and the space ship alone.

Not that far away Athrun was using one of the beam swords to cut of the bridge straight of a Nelson Class, while Cagalli was beside him using her beam rifle to take out a GINN that was coming at them.

"How many are there of them, it really does feel like that no matter how many we take out there is just no end to them and we can spend to much time fighting we need to do something about all those Moebius that are carrying the nuclear missile!" the girl yelled shooting of the railgun down at a two Daggers.

Taking one of them out, only to have Dearka destroy the last one. "Yeah no kidding there is just no end to all those morons out here!" the Buster pilot yelled, as he fired of both of the Busters cannons at a new group of incoming mobile suits.

But it was only when the Duel Rouge flew up beside the Buster and joined in that they succeed in making the mobile suit back away, but they didn't get far before Athrun took them all down with a single attack from the Justice and Meteor.

Looking a bit a the red gundam Dearka mutter the only thing that enter his mind. "You big show of Athrun" he said just before he took of away from his two friends and over towards the place where he could see a few Astrays having trouble keeping a few GINNs and GuAIZs away.

But once he got close to them he hurried shoot down one of the GuAIZ, just before it could reached the first of the Astrays, then he quickly turned and took down one of the GINNs.

"Are you guys ok?" Dearka asked in a angry tone, as he got down beside the red mobile suits, still shooting of both of the Busters cannons, trying his hardest to keep them back.

But that prove to be quite a challenge, there was just so many of them.

But he was completely determined to keep them away from the Astrays, it was just about the same time that a single green beam flew right by him, which got him to turn just as shot flew in and hit one of the Astrays right where the cockpit was located on the red mobile suit.

It didn't even last a half second, but the small scream he heard was more then enough to tell him who was inside the M1 Astray, and even true he knew who it was there was not a single thing he could do about it, the only thing he could do, was call out after that person.

"JURI!" the boy yelled, truly angry and sadden over seeing one of the people he had been fighting together with since he first meet her back in Orb being killed like that.

So after looking at the destroyed Astray a bit longer he turn and saw a white GuAIZ just hanging there like it was showing him that he was the one who took down one of his comrades.

"Ok big mistake buddy, you are DEAD!" He yelled just, as he took of full speed towards the Zaft mobile suit, he would not let this guy get away with this.

But once the guy saw him coming it didn't take long before he began shooting of his beam rifle at the Buster.

Yet Dearka hurried evade the beams and began firing back, it quickly became clear for Dearka that this guy was good, that made him even more determined to take this guy out, he would not let him take down any more of the Astrays.

And while Dearka was busy fighting with Juri's killer, Nicol and Mayura was fighting beside each other shooting at everything that was getting to close to them.

But there was just so damn many of them out here, it really did seem like impossible to take them all down, but that didn't mean that they couldn't at least give it a try.

"Damn it I really hate those new machines of Zafts!" the red hair girl yelled, firing two shoots at one of them, taking it out before it could even began shooting back.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but we can't give up we have to stop them!" Nicol yelled destroying two Strike Daggers that was trying to get around them, yet even as that was happening, a big red beam suddenly flew down at them from out of no where, which made both of them quickly evade the attack.

And they could now only watch, as a certain big blue mobile suit was coming right at them.

Seeing what it was Nicol immediately got an angry look in both of his eyes, he knew that this guy want to take him out no matter what and this time he didn't have Athrun to keep him back, so it looked like he just had to handle this on his own.

"I been looking for you, you little rat, now you die!" the Calamity pilot said as he fired of both beam cannons at the Blitz, which made both him and Mayura evade out of the way.

But when Nicol noticed that Mayura was still so close to him, he took a quick look around for something that could help them out, but there was not a single one of their friends anywhere in sight.

The only one he could see was Dearka, that was far to busy fighting with a GuAIZ that apparently had a much better pilot then the normal one, and he could see that Kira and Athrun was having their hands full taking out all the nuclear missile, before they would hit the Plants.

"Damn I have to take him out on my own, you stay back Mayura!" Nicol order, as he took of full speed for the Calamity, just as it fired two more shoots at him, but he hurried dock under them, and fired of a few beams back at the blue mobile suit.

But the guy inside the Calamity didn't seemed all that faced by that, he continued shooting after him like there was no day tomorrow.

Just seeing how the guy inside the Calamity was fighting right now, Nicol quickly realize that this guy just had all the advantages.

He had twice as many weapons as the Blitz had, and there was no way that Nicol could use the Mirage Colloid. If he did that he was certain that the lunatic would attack Mayura instead, and there was no way in hell that Nicol would let him do that, he just had to beat the Calamity without being invisible.

It wasn't long after he had made that decision that the two gundams was flying full speed at each other, the Calamity shooting of both of the beam cannons, while the green hair teen was using the one rifle that was on the Blitz right arm.

But once the blue mobile suit fired of it's two cannons at him, Nicol hurried flew up over the two beams, getting the left leg blown completely of the Blitz.

But that did not stop Nicol from again shooting back the Calamity, hitting it one time in it's stomach area, yet that just made the guy inside the blue gundam fire of the chest cannon at him.

And it didn't even take a second, before shot after shot left the blue gundam, heading straight for him.

But the green hair teenager hurried made sure to evade most of them, he did however fell another small explosion shook the Blitz and he realize that now the right leg was gone too.

He did however not get much time to think about that before he again was forced to evade in and out between the beams.

"Will you give it a rest already!" the boy yelled as he hurried fired two beams back after his opponent, this time hitting one of the legs and the right arm, that however did not slow down the rain of beams, actually it had the complete oppose effect, the Calamity's attacks continued getting more and more violent.

And there was no doubt in Nicol's mind that if he didn't come up with a strategy to beat this lunatic, he would soon be dead.

Yet before even could think of a plan, something suddenly slammed full speed in to the back of the Calamity, which finally got the guy to stop attacking him, as the blue mobile suit turned around and look back at the Astray that had interrupted his fun.

"Why you little, how dare you interfere in my fun!" Orga yelled out, truly angry that someone dared getting in his way, didn't they realize how important it was for him to kill that guy in the Blitz.

But if they really want to get mixed up in this, he was surely going to make the brat regret it.

At the same time, Nicol had finally gotten over the heavy attack from the Calamity, and was now wondering why the guy had suddenly stopped trying to kill him.

But when he looked out after the enemy gundam he could only watch, as the blue mobile suit fired off a single red beam straight to an M1 Astray, immediately killing the person inside the Orb mobile suit.

"NOOOO! MAAAYYYYUUURRRAAA!!!" Nicol cried out, as he watched the girl he had a crush on die, by the hands of whoever was inside the Calamity.

It did however not take long before he slowly lifted his sad face, and ever true there was still a few tears leaving his eyes he quickly reached out and activate the Mirage Colloid.

And once the gundam was invisible, he flew full speed at the blue mobile suit, he was taking this guy out no matter what, he was going to pay for taking the red hair girl away from him.

So after deciding that he didn't waste a single second in flying of with great haste directly towards the blue gundam, that was now slowly turning away from the rest of the Astray obviously looking around after him.

"Now where the hell is that other little brat?" Nicol heard the guy inside the Calamity, which only served to make the green hair teenager all the more angry.

"I'm right HERE! YOU BASTARD!!" Nicol yelled just, as he quickly deactivate the Mirage Colloid.

And before the Calamity pilot could even get the chance to react, he slammed the beam saber with as much force as possible, straight in to the Calamity's cockpit killing however was inside the machine.

But it was not enough, he need to do more damage to the now grey gundam.

And while those thoughts continued rushing through his mind, he flew with full speed in to the hideous thing, knocking it a bit away from him.

Then he hurried shoot of the three missiles on the Blitz right arm, making all three of them hit their target, where they immediately blow up, taking the enemy gundam with them, but even as he was sitting there looking at that, even more tears left his eyes.

"Mayura! why didn't you stay away from him, like I asked you?!" The boy sobbed loudly, as hammered both of his hands, as hard as possible down in to the Blitz's control panel, still calling out after the red hair girl.

It was soon after, that the Buster came slowly over beside him. "Nicol? Are you ok in there?" Dearka asked in a small tone sad tone.

Even true he hadn't been able to interfere and help Nicol out against the Calamity.

He had still seen what the blue mobile suit had done to Mayura, and he truly did feel very sorry for his green hair friend.

And it didn't really help on his mood that just before Mayura was killed he had seen Juri die, he really hate the idea that he had been so close to the blue hair girl and that he hadn't been able to help her at all.

That was when he heard a completely broken down voice began talking to him.

"Mayura is dead Dearka, she's dead!" Nicol explained to him, still crying loudly inside the Blitzs cockpit, as Dearka moved over and placed the Buster right hand on the Blitz's left shoulder, making Nicol slowly turn to look at his friends mobile suit.

"I know, I'm truly sorry Nicol" Dearka said in a depressed voice, then hurried pulled away from Nicol and fired one of the Buster cannons at a Strike Dagger that had tried to sneak up on them.

But it wasn't over three more Daggers came flying in shortly after the first one. "I'm seriously not in the mood for you guys right now!" the Buster pilot shout loudly, while not wasting any time in attacking the enemy mobile suits.

And it did not take him long to reduce all of them to nothing else then a few minor parts.

So after making sure, that there was no more threats nearby, he again turned his attention back over at the Blitz.

"Come Nicol we better get you back to the Archangel, neither you or the Blitz seems fit to fight right now!" Dearka said while looking the black mobile suit over, it really did look like crap.

Hearing that Nicol's head immediately flew up, as he looked over at the Buster. "I'm not done yet Dearka, I can still fight!" the green hair boy yelled, as he took off full speed towards where he could see the three space ships doing battle with whatever they where close to.

Leaving Dearka behind with the rest of the Calamity and a few destroyed Strike Daggers and the sad remains of a single M1 Astray.

And after watching the red mobile suit a bit longer Dearka got a serious expression on his face as he took of after Nicol, determined to help his friend out no matter what, there was just no way in hell he would let him face all those enemies on his own.

000000

At the same time on the Archangel Murrue was watching as the Dominion was getting closer and closer, they just had to take that ship out, there was no way they could win this, if they didn't get rid of the Dominion.

But Murrue also knew that they had to stop GENESIS, so after thinking a short second about it, she did the only thing she could think of.

"Eternal! Kusanagi! you guys go take out GENESIS, we will stay here and take care of the Dominion!" the brown hair woman yelled just as the leg less Blitz flew past the bridge and shoot down a Strike Dagger that was trying to attack them.

After watching him fight for a bit, Murrue hurried yelled out for the Gottfrieds and Valiants to be made ready to fire.

"Arnold no matter what the Dominion does, try and make sure that we don't take to many hits from that ship!" Murrue yelled just as the Buster flew up beside Nicol and began helping him out.

Seeing the two of them fight like that, she began to wonder where Mu was, they hadn't really seen much of the Strike since the battle had started.

He better not be trying to take out Creuset on his own, especially not when he had promised her that he wouldn't do that, if that really was what he was doing right now, she was going to give him a good beating once he got back here.

She did however not get much time to worry about it before Miriallia began talking loudly just behind her. "Captain! the Dominion is in range!" the young woman yelled, taking a small look away from her control panel and out at the black Archangel.

But when Murrue yelled out for all weapons to be fired, Miriallia soon got her attention back to where it needed to be.

But even as she was working hard right now she couldn't stop herself from taking one last look out at the Buster that was still fighting hard to keep the Earth Forces mobile suits away from them.

She truly hoped that he would be all right, the Blitz he was fighting next to really did look like crap right now, and she really didn't want to think about what condition Nicol was in right now.

And she really didn't want to see Dearka end up the same way, unfortunately her thoughts was cut short when Murrue yelled out for the ship to evade and fire the Gottfrieds one more time.

000000

Meanwhile not that far away Kira and Athrun was beside each other shooting off whatever weapon that was ready to take down the Moebius that was still trying to get over to the Plants.

But thanks to both of them, none of pink machines made it very far, and those few missile they did get off, Cagalli quickly flew in and took down before they could reach any of the colonies.

"Damn it! I can't believe how brain dead all of these guys are!" the blond girl complained, as she fired one shoot directly in to the chest of a GINN that apparently thought it was a good idea and attack her while she was busy with something else.

Yet small part of her wonder a bit why the guy was attacking her, she was after all trying to help the Plants.

Unfortunately she didn't get much time to try and figure all that out, before she saw two more missiles leaving some of the Moebius that by some miracle had survived the heavy attack from the two other mobile suits that was with her.

But just after she was done taking them down, a red shoot suddenly came flying right at her from out of no where.

She hurried throw the Duel Rouge to the side.

So only the left arm was hit, taking it completely of her mobile suit, and even true that annoyed her greatly, she quickly fired a couple of shots down at whatever had just shoot at her, only to hit the Forbidden's deflectors.

Seeing that Cagalli immediately gave her low a lip a small yet very hard bite, as she got over in to seed mode, she had already heard Kira and Athrun complain a lot about this machine.

And she knew that both of them disliked a lot, because of those deflectors things it was always using, but as she was busy watching the green mobile suit, it suddenly flew full speed at her ready to strike with the scythe that it was holding on to with both hands.

Just the sight of the green mobile suit coming right at her, was more then enough to make her fired of the five smaller missiles her mobile suit had on it's left shoulder.

But they didn't even slow the guy down he just hurried knocked the first two away with scythe, then used the deflectors to take care of the rest of them.

Seeing that the blond girl looked with big eyes at the still incoming mobile suit, once it got close to her she flew full speed straight up, almost getting the right leg cut off, which just made her all the more keen on keeping her distance from the Forbidden.

At the same time Athrun had just finished taking out a few more nuclear missiles, when he noticed what his girlfriend was up against.

And he couldn't do a anything when it looked like the right leg was about to be separate from the Duel Rouge, and now he could only watch as she tried her best to avoid all of the green gundam's completely relentless assaults.

"Kira! Cagalli is fighting with the Forbidden, you have to handle this yourself now!" Athrun yelled loudly, just before he took of to help her out.

Not really saying anything back, Kira just got over in to seed mode and fired of all the Freedoms weapons.

Taking down a new wave of nuclear missiles that had just been fired from the Moebius, then he hurried turned and slammed the beam sword out to cut both arms of a Strike Dagger that was trying it's best to stop him.

But once the brown hair boy had made sure that it could make any more trouble for them, he hurried turned around and flew of after three Moebius that was trying to slip past him, and it wasn't long after before all three of them had their missiles destroyed.

000000

And while Kira busy taking down missile after missile, Shani was having fun chasing around that red mobile suit, he had already taken off one of it's arms, yet the fool that was inside it was still trying their best to fight him off, not that they had much luck with that.

But finally after a few long minutes, it began getting kinda old messing around with this thing.

"Well this was fun, but now it's time for you to die my little friend!" he grin and was just about to began shooting at it, when suddenly a big beam sword was slammed out after him, he hurried evade to weapon and looked out at what was attacking him, and he couldn't help but smirk just a bit when he saw what it was.

It was always fun going up against that red mobile suit, this was just going to be so great.

In the Justice Athrun was in a very bad mood, this guy had just tried to kill Cagalli, and there was no way he would get away with something like that, he was taking this guy out once and for all.

He was quite frankly getting very, very sick of this mobile suit, and he was determined to make sure that this would be the last time, anybody would ever see this damn machine again.

And with that in mind, he quickly went over in to seed mode and fired of the two beam cannons at the green mobile suit, only to hit the deflectors.

But he was actually expecting that, he truly want to take this guy down while he thought he was safe behind those damn things, so while he was hiding out back there Athrun flew straight at him and thrust the left sword in towards Forbidden.

That tried to use the deflectors to defend itself, but that did not stop Athrun, he continued pressing forward with all of the Justice might, actually making the left arm of the Meteor crack up a few places.

But finally the sword flew forward and pierce itself directly in to the Forbiddens head, but as that was happening Athrun quickly lifted the right arm and slammed the other sword in to the side of the green gundam, cutting the machine in two and making it blow up only a few seconds later.

When that happened Athrun slowly turned and looked over at the Duel Rouge, where he couldn't help but smile a bit, he was truly relieved that Cagalli was ok and that they had finally taken out that irritating gundam.

"I'm glad you are all right Cagalli!" Athrun told her as he flew over beside his girlfriend, where he slowly looked the Duel Rouge over, even true it had taken some damage it still looked like it was ready to fight.

Looking a few seconds at the Justice, Cagalli felt a small smile ran over her lips, she was truly happy that Athrun had shown up when he did.

"Thank you for helping me Athrun!" the girl said, as she hurried lifted her rifle and planted two shoots in a GuAIZ that was coming towards them.

Once that one was gone the two of them immediately took of, trying to find Kira, but they couldn't see him anywhere it was like he had completely disappeared.

So finally after a few minutes Cagalli stopped and looked over at the other red mobile suit.

"What do we do now Athrun? It really doesn't look like my idiotic brother is anywhere near by!" the blond haired girl growl, while taking another look around after the Freedom, but there was just no sign of it, she seriously hoped that he wasn't doing anything reckless.

She seriously did not want to be the one to face Lacus, if anything had happened to him.

Athrun too was looking around after his best friends mobile suit, but he had no more luck finding Kira then Cagalli had, and it wasn't like they had to time to really look for him.

"We better go take care of the ships that a launching those Moebius, that are still carrying the nuclear missiles, if they are gone then we can be sure that the Plants are safe!" the blue hair teenager said trying to find which Earth Forces ships would be best to take out.

That was when Cagalli called out to him again in a thoughtful tone.

"Then we better go take care of those ships that a hiding behind the Dominion, they are the most logical place for them to keep those stupid warheads!" the blond girl said in a thoughtful tone.

As Athrun turned and looked over at where the Archangel and Dominion was almost flying beside each other, shooting with whatever was ready to be fired.

It was kinda hard to see from all the way back here, which one of the ships that was going to win, but Athrun truly hoped with all of his heart that the white space ship he had been living these last few months would be the one to claim victory in the end.

"You are right Cagalli lets hurry!" Athrun yelled as the two of them took of towards the two fighting space ships.

000000

While Athrun and Cagalli was making their way back to the Archangel, Lacus was sitting on the Eternal watching as they and the Kusanagi was getting really close to the big round super weapon, just as Andrew Waltfeld began talking loudly in front of her.

"I damn well hope that bastard to Zala have this thing insure, because now we are putting a few dents in it, Kusanagi!" the one eyed man yelled just as both ships opened fire on the weapon.

But the shoots didn't really do any damage, the Phase Shift Armor was more then enough to defend the damn thing from their attacks.

"Damn this just isn't working!" Andy yelled just as a few GINNs came flying directly at them, but the few Astrays that was still out there was able to keep them away at least for now.

"We can't give up Mr Waltfeld, we have to stop this thing for the sake of all the people down on earth!" Lacus said just as two of the Astrays blow up just next to the pink space ship, but while that was happening the rest of their mobile suits was able to take the few GINNs out.

And she could see the Kusanagi shoot down a incoming Nazca Class, that was trying to get around them.

Seeing the blue space ship blow up, Lacus couldn't help but get a slightly sad look in her eyes, she truly hated all of this, just how many people was getting killed right now in this pointless fighting.

And why where the getting killed, many of them surely already know that the once they where fighting against, had somebody they loved back where they belong, and yet they still insisted on going on like this.

It truly made her feel sad, all of them where after all trying to protected their loved once, and if that really was the reason for all of this, she couldn't understand why it was necessary to fight like this.

So after looking a bit more out of the window she slowly reached down and began to play with the ring Kira had given her.

And as she was doing that, she began to wonder if he was ok out there, she really didn't want to lost him, she loved him way to much to live without him any longer.

"Kira? Are you safe out there?" The pink hair girl asked, as she again lifted her head and looked out where she saw another Zaft space ship blow up, this time from getting hit by a shoot from the Eternals main cannon.

While she was thinking about that Andy was looking at the pink hair girl for a second or two.

There was no way he was giving up he was taking this thing down even if he had to get in to a space suit and tear it a part with his one single hand, that was when he heard the girl quietly ask if Kira was ok out there, which made him smile a bit.

"I don't think you have to worry about him, I'm sure he is ok, and another thing we are not giving up if we can't take down GENESIS we can always go for Jachin Due, they are after all controlling that thing from in there!" the Desert Tiger said, while turning his attention away from the pink hair girl and over at the space fortress.

Thinking hard about how difficult it was going to be getting close to that damn thing, but he didn't get much time to think about it when DaCosta called out that seven Zaft mobile suits was coming right at them.

Hearing that the man immediately took a small glance out at them, then yelled out for the crew to hurry up and take them out.

And that they didn't have the time to play around with small flies.

With that it did not take long before the pink ship was shooting of all it's weapons at the Zaft mobile suit, take a few of them down. "You guys just had to mess with me, when I'm in a bad mood!" Andy growl out through his teeth.

To be continued.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

While the battle was still going on far behind him.

Mu was slowly making his way in between a few completely destroyed ships, there wasn't really any enemy mobile suits in sight, they where all far to busy fighting somewhere else.

Yet the blond man was still very careful, as he began making his way around the rest of a Agamemnon Class, that obviously had been given quite the beating before it was destroyed, and it didn't really take a genius to see that whoever had taken the ship out was a very dangerous person.

Not that Mu didn't have a hunch about who it was, the further he traveled the more clearly he could sense, his all to long time friend, he just had to be somewhere around here, but with this mess around him it was a very difficult task finding him.

"Damn where are you, why are you hiding like this?" Mu asked while slowly letting his eyes glide over all the destroyed ships, but there was still no sign of him.

But Mu knew that he had to be here somewhere, there was just no way that bastard could stay out of sight for long, he would find him eventually.

It was just about the same time that a beam came flying right at him, he hurried got his shield up to take the shot, then got the rifle up and fired two shoots back at where the attack had came from.

Unfortunately he didn't really hit anything and could now see a almost grey mobile suit slowly making it's way towards him. "How nice of you to finally show up Mu, you have no idea how boring it was, just sitting around out here waiting for you to show up, luckily there is a great many things for me to look at!" Rau told him, in a amusing tone, while looking the Strike gundam over.

Mu however was completely quiet as he sat there examining the Providence, just one short look at that grey machine was enough to tell the blond man, that this one meant serious business.

"Was all of this, really what you where hoping for?" Mu asked in a truly angry tone, as he finally took a glance away from the Providence, and back at the battle, before again looking back at the bastards mobile suit.

Letting out a big laugh Rau began talking in a tone that would have told everybody that was listening in that he was having a good time with all of this.

"Yes it is Mu, it's everything I hoped for, now all of mankind will finally get their deepest wish granted, this is after all what mankind truly desires, you and Kira both know that!"

Rau laughed while looking away from the Strike and over at the Freedom that was making it's way towards them, yet it still had quite some distance to travel before it would reached them.

"You really are insane! YOU bastard!" Mu yelled just as he fired two shoots at the Providence, which immediately made Rau throw the machine to the side as he fired a single shot back from the beam rifle on the right arm.

It didn't take long before the two long time enemies was fighting with each other, with everything they had. "You are going down, you crazy lunatic!" Mu yelled out loudly over from the Strike, while evading a few shots from the grey machine, that continued shooting after him like there was no day tomorrow.

But Mu made sure that none of the shots got anywhere near him, and the few that did he let the shield take care of.

"You may think that Mu, but if you look at it logical I'm just helping out mankind!" Rau laughed still playing around with the Strike like it was nothing, he really did find it entertain seeing Mu try and evade all of those beams he was firing at him.

It was like seeing a mouse trying to escape from a big mean cat, while still fighting back, but the few shots Mu actually did fire at him, he had no trouble at all getting around.

It was only when he noticed how close Kira was getting that he decided that it was about time he took this seriously.

So with that decision made, it didn't even take a second before all the DRAGOONs quickly left the Providences, flying full speed at the Strike gundam where they immediately began shooting at the blue mobile suit taking of the right leg and destroying the beam rifle.

But that just made Mu pull out the right beam sabers and fly straight at the Providence, where he didn't waste anytime in slamming the weapon, out at the grey mobile suit. But as luck would have it the only thing he hit was the beam saber that came out of the Providence left arm.

"I most say that this was amusing Mu, But I do have another visitor I need to take care of, I do believe that the two of you know each other!" Rau said giving the Strike a hard kick to get it away.

After that the DRAGOONs again flew in towards the Strike this time taking off the right arm and making some minor damage all around on the mobile suit, that tried to shoot at him with the machine guns in the head, but none of those shots even came close to hitting him.

That was when a giant beam sword was swung out after him, which immediately made him evade to the side and look over at the Freedom that looked completely ready to do battle with him.

"Nice of you to show up little Kira, Mu and I have been waiting for you!" Rau told him with a great deal of sarcasm in his voice.

Kira however didn't really say anything, as he looked at the grey mobile suit in front of him, he may only had seen it once before and back then it hadn't been finished but he still knew what this thing was.

"The Providence" the brown hair teenager muttered loudly so both of the blond men could hear him.

Mu was actually a bit surprised over finding out that Kira knew the name of this thing, and he wonder a bit where the boy had gotten that knowledge from, but he didn't really get the opportunity to ask when both of them heard Rau laughing loudly over from the grey mobile suit.

"So you know the name of this machine Kira, well ain't that something!" the mask man said while letting his eyes ran over the Freedom, he already knew that taking this machine out was going to be all the more challenging then fighting the Strike.

Still keeping a close eye on the Providence Kira slowly took a small glance over at the Strike where he immediately noticed the condition of his old machine, it really did look bad there was not a single place on the Strike that didn't seemed to be damaged and he truly hoped that Mu was all right in there.

But he could hear his big brother figure taking a few deep breaths inside the Strike.

Which made him sigh softly in relief, he was truly glad to know that Mu was all right in there, so after looking a bit more at the blue gundam Kira slowly turned his attention back towards the Providence.

That actually seemed like it was just waiting for him to make the first move, Kira however just continued looking at the gundam for a bit longer, before he suddenly thrust the sword out after the grey mobile suit trying to cut it in half.

But he missed as Rau flew over the sword and away from him firing a few shots down at him, that Kira quickly evade while shooting of the two beam cannons after the mask man.

And as the two of them where fighting around like that Kira took another glance over at the Strike. "Mu get out of here I will take care of this guy!" Kira yelled out just as he fired of the two beam cannons at him one more time, but Rau just flew over the beams and flew straight down towards him with the beam saber activated, seeing that Kira hurried tried to hit the Providence one more time.

But Rau just flew over the sword and slammed the beam saber down in to the right arm of the Meteor. "You really shouldn't make promises like that Kira, there is just no telling if you will be able to keep them!" Rau yelled out still laughing like a complete lunatic.

Hearing that Kira immediately yelled out for the mask man to shut up, but he just continued joking around while letting the DRAGOONs leave the Providence and fly of directly towards the Freedom.

Seeing that happening Mu immediately yelled out for Kira to be careful, but even with the warning a few shots easily flew in and destroyed the other arm on the Meteor.

"Damn it, Kira are you ok?!" Mu asked loudly, but he didn't really get a response the only thing that show that the kid was still ready to fight, was when the two rail cannons jump out from the Freedom where they where immediately shoot of after the Providence.

"Mu hurry up and go!" Kira yelled as he took of after the madman's mobile suit still shooting after it with everything he got.

Hearing Kira said that Mu sat quietly a few seconds just looking at the Freedom as it was fighting with the Providence.

Seeing Rau get in one more hit on the boy, Mu gave his low lip a small yet very hard bite, actually succeeding in getting a little blood to leave them.

"Damn it all to hell, you better not die out here kid!" Mu yelled loudly after his little brother figure, as he quickly turned around and took of full speed, heading back towards where the Archangel was still busy fighting with the Dominion.

000000

At the same time on the Archangels bridge Murrue was getting more and more confused as the battle kept going on, for some reason the longer they fought with the Dominion the more it seemed like the other ship was holding back.

Up until now they had only been hit a few times, not really getting any serious damage, compare to the other ship that had already taken quite the beating from them.

"Natarle what are you doing, why are you not fighting us with everything you got?" Murrue asked, truly wondering what the other woman was up to, this really didn't seem like her, for some reason it was like the whole battle between the ships was stages, like it was just a way to fool those who was watching.

Which got Murrue to wonder if the other woman had finally realize the hard truth about the Earth Forces.

"Captain we got more missiles coming in from the port side!" Miriallia yelled loudly from behind her, immediately snapping Murrue out of her thoughts about the other woman motivation in this.

So after yelling out for them to evade the smaller missiles attack, she hurried order the crew to shoot of both Gottfrieds.

And it wasn't even a second later before four green beams left the Archangel heading straight for the Dominion hitting the side of the other ship, clearly destroying one of the other ships Valiants.

Which only further proved to Murrue that the other woman was taking their beating on purpose. "Natarle just what are you up to?" Murrue asked still looking at the black Archangel with a thoughtful look on her face.

000000

Murrue however wasn't the only one that had noticed that something strange was going on many of the bridge crew on the Dominion was also began to wonder what was going on, it was like they where even trying to take the other ship down, which made a few of them look back at the black hair woman behind them.

But she just gave them a angry glare every time she caught them doing that, and just one look in to her eyes was more then enough for them to turn around and not look at the woman again.

But finally after a few long minutes Azrael flew up from his chair and looked at the black hair woman with a truly hateful look on his entire face.

"WHY the hell are you holding back you bitch! I know you can do better then this!" he yelled, with his hand lifted almost like he was going to slap her if she didn't tell him just what he want to hear.

Natarle on the other hand just gave him a cold smile, as she reached up and pushed his hand away, there was just no way she would allow this guy to hit her.

After that she again looked up at him almost studying his face for a minute or two until she finally stood up where she said one thing that surprised the whole crew.

"You really are stupid, did you really think I was going to just watch while you destroy the Plants, there is just no way I could live with myself if I helped you out with something like that, you heartless bastard!" Natarle told him not once looking away from him.

Hearing those few words leave the captains mouth Azrael almost looked like he was just about to explode. "You bitch! how dare you differ me, don't you realize just who I am!" the blond man yell, while doing some strange motions with his hands.

He looked like he was just about ready to wrapped both of them around Natarle's neck and just strangle her where she was standing right now.

"I already know who you are, you are a cold blood killer, that would murderer all those innocence people over on the Plants, without feeling the least bit guilty about it, in my eyes you truly are the real monster in this world!" Natarle said, which made the blond man flew forward where he immediately tried to get his hands around her throat.

But before he could do that, she gave him a very hard hit in his stomach knocking the air completely out of him.

Then she just stood there a bit looking at him with as much contempt as possible, then she slowly lifted her eyes and looked around at the crew that was all watching her with big eyes.

"Once this is over I will make sure that none of you get punished for this, I wouldn't let you guys take the blame for my decision!" the woman said, giving all of them a sad smile.

Hearing her say that the crew took a look around at each other, before one of them where just about to say that he would help her out if she needed it.

But before he could even open his mouth a gun shoot could be heard all over the bridge, and it was only a second later that Natarle flew backwards blood now running from the wound in her stomach.

"You bitch! that's what you get for not giving me the respected I deserve!" Azrael said holding a gun with his right hand, while the other hand was laying where the woman had hit him, he had never tried getting hit like that before and he truly hate the person that had done something like that to him.

Good thing she was dead now, so after looking a bit more at her.

He slowly turned and looked around at the crew, where he could clearly see that they where just about ready to get in to a panic. "Now hurry up and get back to your sits, we are taking down the Archangel right now!" he said in a wicked tone, as he made sure that they all knew that he wouldn't hesitate a second in using the gun on them.

But as he stood there with his back turned, another gun shot could be heard all over the room.

And all of them could now only watch with big eyes as the blond man flew forward, blood slowly flying out from the place in his back where he was hit, but as that was happening the crew turned and looked down at when the second shoot had came from.

And they now saw their black hair captain slowly sitting up holding on to a gun in a very tight grip.

Seeing that, one of them immediately reached down to try and help the injured woman, but she just bate his hand away. "You....guys....should hurry and....abandon ship....there is nothing.....more for you to do here....so just go....!" Natarle said taking a few very painful deep breaths, as she rested her left hand on her stomach, it really hurt, but there was nothing that could be done about it.

Hearing the woman said that the crew quickly took a look around at each other, before one of them stepped over to help her. "We can't just leave you here like this captain, it just wouldn't feel right!" he said, as he reached down to help the woman up.

But Natarle just push him away with as much strength she could muster at the moment.

"It doesn't matter.....there is....nobody around.....here.....that can help.....me now.....so go...that's an order!" she breath out, closing her eyes just resting quietly for a few long minutes.

Seeing that they all realize that she was right, there was nothing they could do to help her, she would soon die of blood loss, and her death would be all the more painful, if they began pulling her along.

That was one of them step forward and took of his coat and gently placed it under her head, then he turned and looked back at the others.

"Lets go, you all heard her orders!" the man said in a very sad tone as he took one look back at the resting woman, the other crew members also looked over at her, and one of them said loudly that he truly hated just leaving her like this.

Which made the others nodded in agreement, and it wasn't long after before they all slowly left the bridge.

Once they all where gone, Natarle slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "I....kinda wish.....I could see.....all of..... them again....." the woman cough loudly, while thinking about all of her friends over on the Archangel.

That was when she noticed that something else was alive in there too, and that it was slowly making it's way to one of the controls.

Hearing that Natarle turned and saw that Azrael was now busy working on something. "What....are you doing.....!?" She asked trying not to cough, while she was talking with that cold blood demon.

He however just looked down at her a bit then, then he gave her a wicked smiled, as he began talking to her in a tone that show her how serious he was about this.

"I'm getting my revenge on you, by taking away what you care so much about, you damn bitch!" he said while activating the Lohengrin.

Realizing what he up to Natarle eyes widen and she immediately tried to get up, but the wound in her stomach hurt to much to even do that.

"No you bastard!" she cried out as she quickly lifted her gun and fired two more shoots at the man, one of them hitting his shoulder and the other one his chest, which was enough to finally kill him.

000000

And while that was happening inside the Dominion, the shoot from the ships Lohengrin was now heading full speed for the Archangel, seeing that Murrue's eyes widen as she yelled out the only thing she could think about.

"Evade it!" but even as she was yelling that, she knew that there was just no possible way for them to avoid the big red beam.

But that was when the Strike gundam dropped down from out of nowhere, between the beam and the Archangels bridge, holding up it's shield to take the shoot.

"I'm clearly the man who can make the impossible possible, please be happy MURRUE!" the blond man yelled out loudly, just as the GAT-X105 Strike gundam blow up directly in front of the Archangel.

Seeing that happening tears immediately began leaving Murrue's eyes, as she shook her head a bit, like she was trying to convince herself that the man she loved had just been killed.

"NOOOOO MUUUUUUU!" she yelled out in a truly painful voice, as even more tears slowly began leaving the brown hair woman's eyes, and just seeing her like this and knowing one of their truly good friends had just die.

Almost made everybody else on the Archangels bridge crying too.

That was when Sai called out that the Dominion was still closing in. "Get the Lohengrin ready we are taking it out right now!" Murrue yelled still crying loudly, it didn't even take a second before a big red beam was fired from the Archangel heading right for the Dominion.

Where Natarle felt a small smile ran over her lips, she was truly happy to know that she succeed in removing that cold blood man from this world, and that she knew that the Archangel was safe.

It wasn't long after before the Dominion was hit and the ship immediately began blowing up.

Back outside Athrun and Cagalli had just finished taking down the last of the ships that was carrying the nuclear missiles, when they saw what happening over by the Archangel.

"Commander La Flaga!" Athrun muttered in a truly sadden tone, he may not know the man as well as Kira did, but he still had a great deal of respect for the blond man and he knew that this was going to hurt Kira and Lacus greatly.

"Why the hell did he have to DIE!" Cagalli yelled, she knew that she really didn't show it all that much, but deep inside she truly did like the blond man, he certainly did not deserved to die like this.

And when she thought about how much this was hurting Murrue right now, she really did feel like crying too, that was when Athrun moved slowly over beside her.

As he was now looking away from the Archangel and over at GENESIS, it was obvious even from all the way back here that the two other ships hadn't been able to take out the weapon yet.

"Cagalli we better go help out the Kusanagi and the Eternal, I don't want anybody else getting killed in this!" Athrun yelled out in a truly angry tone.

That made Cagalli look over at the Justice for a bit, before she told him that they better hurry then, with that the young couple hurried took of towards the round super weapon.

At the same time not that far away Dearka and Nicol was also watching what had just happened.

"Damn it La Flaga!" Dearka yelled loudly, as he quickly put the two cannons together and fired a single shot in to the chest of a Strike Dagger that was just about to attack them, with that out of the way he hurried took a look around for something else to shoot at.

That was when Nicol suddenly called out after him. "Dearka! look out behind you!" the green hair teenager yelled, which immediately got him to turn around where he saw the Raider coming right at them, seeing that he hurried fired of the cannon at the black mobile suit.

But it just rolled to the side and got in to it's mobile suit mode, where it didn't waste a second in throwing the mace of after him.

Seeing the round weapon coming right at him, Dearka quickly got the Buster moving and flew right over it, where he quickly took aim and again fired the cannon at the Raider that was shooting back with that damn thing it had in it's mouth, hitting the left shoulder on the Buster.

But that just made Dearka shoot of all the missiles the Buster had left after the black machine that used all of it's weapons to shoot them down before they could even get to him.

But as the missiles was blowing up Dearka hurried shoot of the cannon one more time this succeeding in take the right leg of the black gundam, that throw it's mace out after him, but Dearka just evade the damn weapon one more time and pulled the cannon apart and shoot both of them of after the Raider.

That quickly avoided them by getting back in to it's mobile armor mode where it immediately began attacking him, almost taking the head straight of the Buster, but fortunately Dearka somehow avoided the heavy attack.

Seeing the Buster trying to evade all of his attacks, was just so entertaining and Clotho couldn't help but let out a big laugh, as he continued flying directly towards the Buster.

He had used a great part of the battle searching for the Freedom, but he just couldn't find that stupid machine anywhere.

So when he saw the Dominion blow up he had immediately decided to see if the Freedom had anything to do with it, but there was no sign of the white mobile suit anywhere near the sad remains of the Dominion.

And that was when he had seen another mobile suit that perhaps could be somewhat amusing tearing apart, and he was right this guy did provide a small challenge, he did however not get long to think about that when the Buster again fired of those two cannons at him, which again made him roll to the side.

Back in the Buster Dearka was getting more and more frustrated as this kept going on, he was getting really low on power and he knew he had to take this guy out in a hurry, he didn't have the time for this to drag on.

"Damn you, why don't you just get lost?!" He asked loudly as he saw the Blitz fly in and began shooting at a few Strike Daggers that was trying to help out the guy in the Raider.

Seeing that Dearka smiled a bit, he was relieved that he didn't have to worry about anything else other then the black mobile suit he was fighting right now.

That was once more throwing it's mace out after him, but as that was happening Dearka lifted both hands and got ready.

He really did hope that this was a good idea, but he seriously didn't have the time to think about anything else, so as the weapon was just about to make contact with the Buster he hurried grabbed on to the round thing keeping a tight hold on it.

"Hey what are you doing you damn bastard?" Dearka heard somebody ask him in a loud tone, but he didn't answer as he wrapped the cable securely around the Busters left arm. When he was completely certain that the Raider couldn't get the weapon back, he slowly lifted the right cannon and carefully took aim at the other mobile suits cockpit.

It was just about the same time that it shoot of the weapon it had in it's mouth destroying the left arm on the Buster completely.

But it didn't have nearly enough time to get away from him, as Dearka hurried shoot of the right cannon.

Hitting directly where the cockpit was located on the black gundam, killing the crazy bastard that was inside the machine and making the Raider blow up.

Not that Dearka gave it much of his attention, he just sat there taking a couple of deep breaths, as the Buster lost the rest of it's power and went back to it's usual grey colour, that was when the Blitz came over beside him.

"Lets get back to the Archangel there is nothing more we can do out here!" Nicol said clearly still very sad over Mayura getting killed.

Looking a few seconds at the also grey mobile suit beside him, Dearka took one last deep breath. "Ok lead the way Nicol!" the Buster pilot said as he followed his friend back to the white space ship, that was already opening it's hangar for them.

000000

Elsewhere Kira was still busy fighting with Rau Le Creuset, he still had the back part of the Meteor on, the rest had been destroyed at the start of the fight with the mask man.

Kira hurried evade a few beams from the grey gundam then fire of the two plasma cannons at the mask man that just flew over them like they had really nothing to do with him, as he flew towards the Freedom shooting of the beam rifle on the right arm.

Seeing the beams coming right at him like, that Kira quickly got in between the first two shoots, then fired of all the missiles the Meteor had.

Yet Creuset just let the DRAGOONs take care of all of them, then flew down and slammed the beam saber in to the last part of the Meteor, knowing that it was about to blow up Kira hurried got away from it before the Freedom would take any serious damage from the explosion.

Once safe he immediately began shooting the beam rifle of after the mask man, that just lifted the right arm so the beam flew right pasted him, after that he began shooting back.

"You know little Kira you really shouldn't have been allowed to exist in this world, there is just no need for someone like you, if anybody ever found out that a thing like you was walking around among us, they would all want to be just like you!" Rau yelled as he flew in and gave the Freedom a hard kick, while trying to destroy the kids mobile suit from behind with the DRAGOONs.

But seeing right through what the mask man was about to do Kira flew straight up and over the attack then shoot of the two plasma cannons after the man one more time.

Unfortunately he had no better luck hitting the man this time, that was still talking to him about how bad a thing it was that he was alive, it really made the hate he felt for the man grew, as he called out for him to shut up.

Not that he really expected the mask man to actually listen to what he was saying, the only thing Rau did when the boy said that was to attack him with those thing that was flying around the Providence, shooting at him from any direction possible, getting a few minor hits in.

But as that was happening, Kira hurried began shooting back with the rifle.

The two of them continued fighting like that for a few long minutes, when Rau suddenly stopped and looked over in the direction where the Archangel was, that was when he began laughing loudly.

"Will you look at that, it seems like Mu had the courtesy to die without my help, he really was a nice guy in the end!" the mask man said still making fun of the blond man he had fought so many times in the past.

Hearing the mask man said that Kira's eyes widen in shock as he sat there thinking about his big brother figure.

"Mu! that just can't be right!" Kira said feeling a few tears leaving his eyes, he really didn't want to believe that the blond man was dead, it just had to be a lie, this was just one of the mask man's ways to make him feel uncomfortable, a way for the bastard to make fun of him.

Looking over at the Freedom Rau immediately let out a small laugh when he heard that the boy didn't believed him. "Hmm ok why don't the two of us go over and take a look little Kira, I'm sure that just seeing a few parts of the Strike would be enough to convince you that he is really dead!" Rau said.

Before he took of full speed away from the Freedom, calling back to the boy that if he got there first he would destroy the Legged ship.

Those words immediately snapped Kira out of his thoughts, as he hurried flew of after the Providence, determined to keep the mask man away from the Archangel, no matter what.

And as he was following Creuset like that he made sure to fire a few shoots after him every time he had the opportunity to do so, not that he could hit the bastard at the speed they where flying in right now, but it did slow the man down a bit.

At the same time on the Archangel Dearka and Nicol had just enter the bridge when Miriallia began yelling loudly.

"A strange looking mobile suit, is coming straight at us, I never seen anything like that before, but the Freedom is right behind it!" the girl explained, as the monitor showed the grey mobile suit just as it lifted it's beam rifle and was just about to fire a few shoots at them.

That was when they saw the Freedom pull out it's beam saber, where it was quickly became clear for all of them, that he was trying to put the weapon through the back of the other machine.

Yet before he could do that, it turn around and the only thing he succeed in hitting was the other mobile suits beam saber, that however just made Kira pull back a bit and slam the saber out at the other machine one more time.

"I hate YOU, this is all you fault! You are the one to blame for all of this, why the hell did all of those people have to DIE!?" Kira asked in a truly hateful tone, just as the two of them separated, only to attack each other again a half second later, where they both struggle hard for control.

It was only when they again split a part that Rau began talking in a amusing tone.

While he again let the DRAGOONs leave the Providences back and fly directly at the Freedom where they began shooting at him, making the boy evade in and out between all the beams, but even as he was trying his best to avoid all of them, the left leg was blown off.

That however just made Kira turn and fired one single shoot down at the DRAGOON that had been responsible for the damage, then he again turned and began attacking the Providence, that was shooting right back.

"The reason all those people had to die little Kira is actually quite simple, they had to die to put and end to all of this war, we humans are after all made to fight and annihilated each other, there truly isn't more reason to it, then that!" the mask man laugh loudly.

Just as he again began attacking the Freedom with the DRAGOONs, but the boy hurried used the one saber he had out knock away some of the beams away, while using the shield to take care of the rest of them, but even as he was doing that he quickly let the two plasma cannons jump over the shoulders, where he immediately fired both of them after the madman.

Unfortunately none of the two red beams came anywhere near the Providence that just flew over the attack. "I don't believe what you are saying for a second. There are just so much more to mankind, then killing each other, there are people that you want to be there for, friends and family, those you want to protect, and live your life with!" Kira yelled as he flew over two of the DRAGOONs and flew right at the grey gundam, where the two of them again slammed their beam sabers together.

Hearing the Ultimate Coordinator telling him that Rau let out and even bigger laugh.

"Ohhh that's rich little Kira, you know what I'm saying is truth, you have already seen how much we humans truly desires to do battle like this, just try and take a look around yourself, and you will get all the proof you need, to see that I'm right!" the mask man said.

While quickly backing away from the Freedom, only to have to DRAGOONs attack the boy from behind where two shoots hit the white mobile suit in the back, but as that was happening Kira hurried shot one of them down.

"Shut up, you just don't understand anything you bastard!" the brown hair teenager yelled out, in a truly angry tone as he shoot of all the Freedoms weapons at the mask man.

But even as he was doing that the only thing he actually did hit was one more of those damn things that was flying around the Providence.

Seeing that he still hadn't been able to do any serious damage to the other machine, Kira got and even deeper frown on his face, how the hell could he miss every time he tried to take this guy out there just had to be someway he could destroy the Providence.

Yet he didn't really get much time to think about it before he saw the rest of the DRAGOONs coming at him.

And he hurried fired a single shot at one of them, then began making his way to the Providence, not caring that the Freedom took a few more hits, it was only after he was almost directly in front of the other machine that he quickly shoot of both rail cannons, this time destroying the left leg on the Providence.

But that did not seem to slow Rau Le Creuset down at all, he just kept shooting at the Freedom like it was the most fun thing ever.

"You know Kira, I just got another fun idea, you know I said if I got to the Archangel first then I would destroy her, but you really did beat me to it, so let try and see which one of us will reach the Eternal and that other ship first, wouldn't that be fun?!" Rau asked his voice filled with sarcasm, as he quickly turned around and took of towards the two other space ships that was still fighting hard over at GENESIS.

Seeing the man take of like that and knowing who was on the Eternal, Kira didn't waste a second in taking of after the man, there was just no way that lunatic was going to even touch any of the ships.

"Lacus please hold on, I'm on my way!" the boy growl in a loud tone, as he did his best to keep up with the Providence.

And as Kira was chasing after Rau Le Creuset the others on the Archangel was looking after him. "I really hope that Kira will be ok!" Nicol said from where he was standing beside Sai, that nodded slowly in agreement not saying anything back as he tried to see how the battle between the two mobile suit was going.

But as luck would have it, they where already so far away that it was kinda hard to see which one was which.

"Yeah me too Nicol" Dearka said thinking about how that mobile suit Kira had been up against, he had never seen a machine like that before, it really had to be a nightmare fighting with a mobile suit that could attack from any directions.

And he had thought it had been tough going up against Raider, but that new machine of Rau Le Creuset was in a whole other level then those three, they had been fighting since Orb.

But as he was standing next to Miriallia thinking about that, a somewhat depressed voice began talking. "Get the ship moving, we are going after Kira, and the other ship might need our help, to stop GENESIS, and thanks to the way Natarle was fighting we should be able to handle one more battle, so full speed ahead Arnold!" the brown hair woman said, trying hard to keep her emotions under control.

A very big part of her really did want to just stand up and get out of there.

But she knew that she had to wait just a bit longer before she would be able to do that, there was still a few things she need to do, before she would be able to mourn over her dead lover, she just had to make sure that Kira and Lacus was safe.

000000

At the same time over by the Eternal, Athrun and Cagalli was fighting hard to get through the last of Jachin Due's defense.

The Justice was up front using the Meteor to take care of everything that got in his way, but his patient was really running thin it wasn't all that hard to tell that GENESIS was just about ready to be fired, and that just couldn't happen, they had to stop all of this.

"Will you guys cut it out already, do you really want to wipe all of them out?!" Athrun asked out over the radio, as he used the beam sword to cut down two GINNs that was trying to stop them.

But the only reply he got to his question was being attacked by three GuAIZ where two of the pilots yelled out that the Natural deserve to disappear from this world and that it belong to the Coordinators.

Hearing that Athrun didn't hesitate a minute cutting the three mobile suits down, then turned and fired of the rest of the missiles at a Nazca Class, he was not far away from.

After making certain that the ship couldn't do anything else for the rest of the battle, he slowly moved away from the Meteor, where he immediately shoot the head of a GINN that was coming at him, the pilot yelling something about that he would pay for what he did to the blue space ship.

After taking care of that he turned towards the Duel Rouge. "Come with me Cagalli we are going in!" the blue hair teenager yelled, as the two of them flew full speed at Jachin Due followed closely by two M1 Astrays.

That was when they heard a well-known voice began talking to them over the radio. "Please be careful you two, I don't want anything to happen to either of you, that would really make Kira and I very sad!" the pink hair girl yelled, as she looked out after the four red mobile suits, that was at this very moment heading straight for the space fortress, taking down the few Zaft mobile suits that tried to stop them.

Hearing that the pink hair girl was so worried about them, Cagalli couldn't help but smile a bit, as she began talking to her sister-in-law in a somewhat calm tone, trying to make the other girl feel better about all of this.

"We will be all right, it's not like this is going to be all that hard!" the blond girl said, actually making it sound like they where just going in their to buy a few groceries or something like that.

Truly happy to know that the two of them where that sure of them self.

Lacus slowly leaned back in her sit, thinking about where Kira could be they hadn't really seen much of the Freedom in this battle and she was getting more and more worried about him.

Unfortunately as she was sitting there thinking one of the crew members began yelling loudly.

"We got some kind of strange looking mobile suit coming right at us!" the man yelled almost in a panicky tone.

Just as the screen showed the Providence taking down four M1 Astrays like they where nothing, after that the grey mobile suit end up directly in front of them, aiming the beam rifle straight at them.

Seeing that Lacus eyes widen in fear, as she saw the weapon slowly began glowing.

Yet before the shot could leave the weapon, the Freedom flew in and slammed shield first directly in to the side of the grey gundam, getting it away from the Eternal before it could do anything to the ship.

After that Kira hurried let the shield go and pulled out the left beam saber where he immediately tried to cut the right arm of the Providence.

Only to meet the other mobile suits beam saber, the two of them struggle back and forth a few time, each of them trying to push the other weapon away.

But when it became clear that they couldn't do that, they separate where Kira immediately fired a quick shoot down in to the chest of the Providence, but while he did that all the DRAGOONs flew of after the Freedom one more time.

Knowing that those damn things was about to attack him again, Kira hurried took aim and was about to shoot at the Providence again, when the grey mobile suit flew directly at him, and used it's beam saber to cut the rifle in half.

And before Kira had the time to react, he was once more hit by a few of the DRAGOONs, yet that didn't stop him from letting the plasma cannons fly out, where he immediately shoot them off after the mask man.

That for some reason had been strangely quiet for the last few minutes, something that actually worried Kira.

Up until now he had been talking almost constantly, he did however not have to wait long to get an answer. "Hmm you seem quite determined to protect the Eternal little Kira, do you have someone important to you on that ship?" Rau asked chuckling a bit before he continued talking.

"I most confess, I'm a bit curious about seeing just how far you will go to make sure that I wouldn't destroy that ship!" Rau said in a happy tone, as he made of one of the DRAGOONs turn and fly of directly towards the pink space ship.

Seeing that Kira's got a shocked look on his face as he took of after the damn thing, but he wasn't nearly fast enough catch up to it, but just as it was about to smash full speed in to the Eternals bridge, a single M1 Astray got in the way.

So instead of hitting the Eternal, the thing flew straight in to where the cockpit was located, on the Astray. "Please take care of yourself Kira!" Asagi yelled loudly just as her mobile suit blew up.

"What ASAGI!" Kira yelled truly shocked over seeing one more of his friends getting killed, he had not wanted to lose anybody else since Mu had die not long ago.

Yet now he had just seen another one of his dear friends die because of this insane man, he truly was grateful that Asagi had saved Lacus and the Eternal.

He just wished that the blond haired girl, could have found some other way to do it, she was another one of those people that truly didn't deserved to die in all of this, yet as Kira was thinking about that, he suddenly heard a familiar laugh came out over the radio.

"My, my I did not think that would happen, was she a friend of yours Kira?" The mask man asked in a mocking tone, that made it obvious that he was finding this whole thing completely hilarious.

Hearing the man talk like that Kira immediately lifted his head and looked at the Providence. "Why you bastard, I'm going to kill you!" Kira yelled, as he pulled out the other beam saber and took of after the grey gundam.

Where he could still hear the mask man laughing loudly inside the machine, while letting the DRAGOONs attack him one more time. But Kira hurried used the left saber to cut the first one of them down, then thrust the right saber out after the mobile suit.

He was however to far away at the moment to do any damage to the Providence.

Which unfortunately couldn't be said about the other machine, the DRAGOONs came right at him shooting of a few beams that he knocked away with the sabers, but even as he was doing that, the other leg took a hit and the right shoulder got a minor scratch, fortunately not enough to make the arm stop working.

Not that Kira had the time to think about that, as two more shoots flew in both of them hitting the stomach area.

But as that happened Kira quickly shoot of both plasma cannons one of them hitting the side of the Providence.

That as a response to that immediately activated it's wn beam saber and flew straight at the Freedom with the rest of the DRAGOONs following closely behind the mobile suit, for some reason Rau was really starting to get tired of the irritating little brat.

He truly want to hurry over and destroy the two space ships, but he decide that it might be best to kill the Ultimate Coordinator first.

000000

As the two of them continued fighting like that.

Lacus was watching the whole thing with a truly concerned expression on her face.

She really didn't like how the other machine was fighting, it was like Kira couldn't even get near it, before he was force to evade all the attacks from those thing that was flying around the grey mobile suit.

"Come on Kira, you can beat him, I know you can, I believe in you!" the pink hair girl said once again playing with the ring on her finger.

But as she was doing that she saw the Freedom take another hit, as the Providence flew down and was about to give her husbands mobile suit a very hard kick in it's back.

"No Kira look out!" Lacus yelled loudly, not realizing that he couldn't hear her.

But just before the grey gundam could touch him, Kira took of full speed away from the other machine, and it wasn't long after until they where again fighting like there was going to be no day tomorrow.

"Damn! whoever is inside that thing is good!" Andy said as he too tried to see how the Freedom was doing against the other mobile suit.

But even as Lacus heard the Desert Tiger say that she still didn't look away from the battle, she want to see how Kira was handling this no matter what.

000000

Meanwhile inside Jachin Due Cagalli and Athrun was flying beside each other down the halls, but they didn't really get far before they where attacked by four men that was arm with machine guns, they hurried took cover behind a corner and began shooting back.

Athrun hitting one of the soldiers in his stomach, while the three other quickly got behind a few crates that was standing next to them.

"Damn we will never get past those idiots like this!" Cagalli yelled as she moved forward and fired a few shots at the crate where the Zaft boys where hiding.

But she really didn't hit anything, before she was forced to take cover again, when one of them moved out and tried to put a few bullets in her, fortunately they flew right past them and in to the wall at the end of the hall.

That was when one of the Astray pilots pulled out a hand grenade and throw it down towards where the Zaft soldiers was hiding, and it only took a few seconds before it blow up, making all three of them scream loudly as they die from the explosion, after that the Astray pilot turned and looked over at Athrun.

"Are you sure this is the right way Zale?" He asked, as the four of them again began traveling down the halls of the fortress, still shooting at ever Zaft soldier that tried to stop them.

And after shooting one more person that got in their way Athrun took a small glance over at the guy next to him, where he immediately noticed that even as there was nothing to shoot at right now, the Astray pilot didn't let his guard down at all, he was ready to fight at any moment.

Which proved to be quite useful when a few new soldiers started attacking them, he took out two of them while Athrun took out only one.

"Yeah we are almost there, just a bit further!" Athrun yelled out over all the noise their own machine guns was doing, it was then that Cagalli asked a question Athrun had been thinking about since the four of them entered the fortress.

"You do know that you father is there, are you sure that you are ready to face him?!" The blond girl asked shooting another soldier down, that had tried to surprise them, but luckily Cagalli had noticed him before he could get the chance to try out his little plan.

Looking a bit at his blond girlfriend, Athrun nodded slowly just a single time.

"I don't really know, but it's not like I got many other options, I'm not going to let him destroy earth!" Athrun said he leaded the four of them down a new hall that seemed even more guarded then the last one they had just turned away from.

000000

At the same time not that far away Patrick Zala was getting more and more angry he didn't understand how they couldn't be ready to fire yet, the mirror was already where it should be.

"What's taking so long hurry up!" he yelled, while he saw many of them looked over at each other like they where confused about something, and feeling very guilt when they thought about where the next shot where supposed to be fired at.

That was when Yuri Amalfi step up and place a hand on Patrick's shoulder making him turn and look back at him.

"I know, I did say that this thing was a good idea Patrick, but it doesn't really feel right shooting that thing of at earth, just think about how many people would get killed if we do that!" Yuri said, truly hoping that the grey hair man would come to his sense.

He really had nothing against it when the first two shots where fired, that had been a way for them to stop the Earth Forces from attacking the Plants.

But shooting that thing of at earth would be mass murder there was so many innocent people down there that just had nothing to do with the war, and he just couldn't live with himself, if he really did help Patrick do this.

It was just about the same time that Patrick flew up from the chair and pulled out a gun aiming it straight at his long time friend.

"We are firing GENESIS no matter what Yuri, I have been looking forwards to this ever since we first used it, don't you see that's the only way to get rid of them all, I'm doing this to save us all!" the man yelled, as he walked over to a control panel, where he began working on something.

Having a feeling about what he was doing, Yuri took a small step close to the soldier he was standing next to.

Fortunately he had all of his attention turned towards Patrick that was still busy over at the controls.

And before anybody knew what happened, Yuri slammed his fist with as much force as possible in to the stomach of the man, then hurried grabbed his gun before he could hit the floor, aiming the weapon at the Chairman.

"I'm really sorry Patrick, but if you insist on doing this, I will shoot you, so will you please stop all of this!!" Yuri said doing his best not to show how uncomfortable he felt holding on to something like this.

In all of his life he had never liked guns, they where in his eyes a truly terribly thing, but Patrick just turned and smiled at him, like he was daring Yuri to shoot him.

"It's already to late Yuri, in just a few minutes the Naturals will cease to exist!" Patrick said in a truly proud tone, he was already looking forward to see the beam hit the planet, and removed all the Naturals down there from their world.

Hearing him say that Yuri was just about to press down on the trigger, when a gun shoot could be heard all over the room.

Which immediately made Yuri turn and look over at the soldier he had knocked down only a few minutes ago, he was holding on to his stomach with one hand while the other was holding a gun in a tight grip.

Seeing that Yuri turned just as Patrick hit the floor, and even true he had just been about to kill the man himself he couldn't help but call out his name, and fly full speed over to him.

It was just at that very moment the door to the room flew open and Athrun stepped in to the room, where his eyes widen in shock when he saw his father on the floor.

"Father!" the boy yelled with tears running down his face, as he flew over beside Yuri, where he immediately sat down on the floor and took his father's hand, just as the man turned and looked up at him, and they both heard Patrick say a few last words.

"We..finally...got them....!" he said just before he slowly closed his eyes, truly looking happy over knowing that it wouldn't be long now before all the Naturals would be gone.

Hearing him say that Athrun lifted his head and looked over at Yuri with a confused expression on his face, he really didn't understand what his father had just been talking about, so he immediately asked Nicol's father what he meant by that.

But Yuri just looked at him for a bit before he flew over the control panel Patrick had been working on just before he was shoot.

"Damn it! he activated Jachin Due's self-destruct programme and once the fortress is gone, GENESIS will fire at earth, I can't stop this damn thing!" Yuri yelled trying his best to find someway to stop the weapon.

But in the end he just gave the control panel a head kick, then looked out at the few people that was still there.

"All of you hurry up and get out of here, it wouldn't be long now before the entire fortress will blow up!" Yuri yelled, loudly making sure that everybody in there could hear him.

And it didn't take many minutes before all of them where busy leaving the room as fast as possible.

Some of them talking about not believing that Jachin Due was going to blow up, and that would make GENESIS fire at earth and destroy everything down there.

It was just about the same time that Yuri saw Athrun give his father's hand one last hard squeeze.

Then stood up with a determined look all over his face, that was more then enough to tell him that the boy had some kind of plan, which made Yuri step over beside the blue hair teen where he place a hand on his shoulder.

Feeling that Athrun turned and looked back at Yuri. "I'm really sorry about all of this Athrun" the man said with a sad look in both of his eyes, as he gave the boy a deep bow, that remind Athrun a bit about how Nicol was when he was sorry about something.

Looking a bit more at the man, Athrun slowly took a glance down at the floor.

"Just hurry up and get out of here sir, Nicol would be sad if you died in here!" Athrun told him, smiling slightly at the surprise expression the man now had on his face, it was very rear that Athrun had seen the man looked like that.

But after a few short seconds the man began talking in a somewhat shocked tone. "You mean that Nicol is sill alive, I was begin to fear that we would never see him again, he has been gone for such a long time!" Yuri said, thinking hard about when he had last seen his son, it had been so many month since Nicol was reported missing.

At first Yuri was sure that it wouldn't take long before they would see him again, but as time went by, he was began to think more and more that they would never see him again.

So after thinking a bit more about it he looked back at Athrun and asked the one question that was running through his mind.

"Where is he now?" Yuri asked truly hoping that he wasn't too far away, but he was actually a bit surprised when the blond girl that had been with Athrun stepped over to them, where she immediately began talking in a loud bossy tone.

That made both of them realized that they really didn't have time for this conversation.

"He is over on the Archangel, now lets hurry the hell up and find someway to stop GENESIS, I don't want to see earth be destroyed, because you boys are busy chattering!" the blond girl said, while glaring a few times between them.

Seeing that Athrun smiled a bit as he hurried gave her a small hug. "You are right Cagalli, lets get back to the mobile suits, I already have an idea about how to stop GENESIS, but I need the Justice to do that!" he said, as he hurried took her hand and pulled her with him out of the room.

Smiling a bit after them Yuri muttered the only thing that enter his mind. "What a bossy young lady!" he said while he too left the control room, determined to get away from Jachin Due, before the whole place blow up.

Now that he knew that his son was still alive he truly want to see him again, and he want to see his wife when he told her the good news, but he wouldn't be able to do either of those things if he die here.

It was only a few minutes later when Athrun and Cagalli got back to where they had left Justice and the Duel Rouge.

Once inside her machine Cagalli asked the one thing she truly want to know. "What are you planing to do Athrun, it's not like the Justice is powerful enough to stop GENESIS!" she told him as she quickly shoot down a GuAIZ that tried to stop them.

Looking a bit at the Duel Rouge, Athrun was just about to give her an answer when something else caught his attention.

"Is that Kira!" he called out loudly, making Cagalli turn and look in the same direction he was looking, she couldn't help but gasp in surprise at the sight before her.

The Freedom looked worse then she had ever seen it before, almost everything on her brother's mobile suit was damage.

But what was even more astonishing about the whole thing, was that he was still fighting with all his might against the other machine, that properly had done all of that to the Freedom.

Looking a few second after his best friend's mobile suit Athrun turned and took of towards GENESIS, seeing him do that Cagalli hurried after him.

"Ain't you going to help him, he really did seem like he could use our help!" Cagalli said taking one more glance back at the Freedom, that was now evading in and out between all of the beams from the other mobile suit.

She truly was concerned about him, she really didn't want to lose him too.

Also taking a small look back at the Freedom and the other machine, Athrun slowly shook his head. "Trust me Cagalli, I really do want to help him, but we can't, we have to stop GENESIS now, before it's to late!" Athrun yelled, shooting of all the weapons the Justice had, at just one certain spot on the giant weapon, blowing a hole through it, that was just big enough to make the Justice fit through it.

Seeing him do that Cagalli got a slightly confused look on her face. "Why are you doing that, what exactly are you going to do Athrun?" She asked, while flying full speed after him in to the super weapon, for some reason she was having a very bad feeling about all of this.

She didn't understand why he had the need to go inside GENESIS, just what in the world could he do in here, that he couldn't do outside this stupid thing.

But she didn't have to wait long before he gave her an answer. "I'm going to create a nuclear explosion by blowing up the Justice, that should be more the enough to destroy this damn thing, you should hurry up and go back Cagalli, there is no point in both of us dying in here so please go, and remember that I love you!" he said while continuing towards the center of the weapon.

Hearing him say that Cagalli immediately got an angry look on her face. "You stupid moron, I'm not leaving without you, we can get out together in the Duel Rouge, so lets hurry up and do what you came in here to do!" the girl yelled in a angry tone.

As she kept following Athrun a bit longer, until they reached their destination, where both of them opened their cockpits so Athrun could get over in the Duel Rouge, once he had programmed the Justice self-destruct mechanism.

000000

While that was going on inside GENESIS.

Kira was still busy trying to take out the Providence, at this point both of the legs was gone and the head had taken some damage, but as luck would have it he could still see where he was going.

"This is just great little Kira, it doesn't really matter what happens now, even if you actually succeed in killing me, there is no way for you to save earth, it will burn like a nice little fire killing everybody down there!" Rau yelled, laughing loudly about what was soon going to happen.

While at the same time sending of the last three DRAGOONs after the almost completely wrecked Freedom, but Kira just slammed one of the sabers out and cut the first one in two.

Once he was done with that he again flew straight at the Providence, shooting of the two plasma cannons one more time.

They where after all the only weapons, other then the beam sabers that still functioned on the Freedom, and this time both shots actually hit their target, destroying the left arm on the grey mobile suit, after that he quickly thrust the right saber out, trying again to put it directly through the Providence cockpit.

Unfortunately the mask man back away in a hurry, so they end up almost in front of the GENESIS, not that any of them noticed that, with all of their attention turned towards each other.

Seeing that the boy was about to try and attack him again Rau let the last two DRAGOONs drop down in front of him so Kira would have to get through them first, before he again could get close to him.

Seeing that Kira hurried flew over the first shoot that left the nears DRAGOON, and before it could get of another shoot he hurried cut the annoying little device in two, just as he was yet again was hit by a couple of shoots from the Providence beam rifle.

Which made him shoot of the right plasma cannon, seeing as the left one had just been destroyed by the last shoot from the mask man's machine, not that Kira even noticed that he was already busy cutting the last of the DRAGOONs down.

"I will never allow you to destroy earth, I will find someway to stop you no matter what, and I made a promise to Mu that I was going to beat you, and you can be damn sure I'm going to do that!" Kira yelled loudly, as he again charged full speed at the Providence.

Not even seeing that Jachin Due had begin to blow up and that GENESIS, was glowing slightly with the red colour it had every time it was about to fire.

The only thing Kira Yamato had his eyes on right now was the mobile suit in front of him.

And even as the Freedom was hit by three more beams, he just continued flying straight at the mask man, that tried his best to make some distance between them, by backing slowly away and shooting of the beam rifle.

But Kira just ignored that, as he hurried used the right saber to cut away the Providence last arm.

Then before Rau had enough time to get away from him, the boy quickly slammed the left beam saber straight in to the grey mobile suits cockpit, finally freeing the world from the insane mask man.

That even through all of this had a big smile on his face, as he slowly died in his mobile suit's cockpit.

But as Kira was hanging there in front of the Providence, he suddenly noticed where he was and that GENESIS was just about to fire, not even hesitating a second he hurried took of away from the Providence.

Just as the red beam left the weapon hitting the mask man's mobile suit that immediately began to blow up, but that wasn't really what caught Kira's attention he was far more busy looking at GENESIS, just as it explode in a familiar white light that Kira knew that could only come from a nuclear explosion.

But he didn't stay there for long, before he slowly opened the cockpit and got out of the Freedom, there was just no way he could get the mobile suit to move in the condition it was in now.

000000

At the same time on the Eternal.

Lacus was now over by the window looking around after the Freedom, but there was just no sign of it anywhere, and she was really getting worried about the one she loved.

She almost didn't hear Eileen Canaver began talking loudly out over the radio, asking everybody to stand down and talk about peace.

And even true she was now crying in happiness over knowing that it was finally over, now they didn't have to fight each other any long, they could all live together in peace, something she was sure many of them had truly wished for.

But even as she was thinking about all of that she was still trying to spot the Freedom out there, but she couldn't see the mobile suit anywhere. "Kira just where are you?!" She asked loudly, while looking at everything out there.

What she didn't know was that Andrew was also thinking about where the boy could be.

He really hoped that nothing serious had happened to the boy, he did not want to see what Lacus would do if he was dead.

"I'm sure he is all right Lacus, maybe the Freedom stopped working or something like that!" Andrew said trying his best to sound as calm as possible, but the pink hair girl just kept looking out of the window showing no kind of reaction to his words.

It was just at that very moment that the Archangels bridge came up on the monitor, where Murrue asked the one question that was going through all of their minds.

"Where is Kira, have you guys seen any sign of him?" The brown hair woman asked truly concerned about the boy she saw as a little brother, she had already lost Mu not that long ago and she really didn't want to lose anybody else.

Especially now that the war was finally over, she want all of them to live a peaceful happy life, without having to fight almost everyday.

Andy just looked up at screen where he could easily tell that all the people gather on the Archangels bridge was worried about the brown hair teenager, and it really pained him that he couldn't give them the news they all really want so he in the end he slowly shook his head.

"We haven't seen the Freedom for some time now!" he said while looking sadly over at the young woman that was still trying to located her husband in all the junk out there, which seemed like an almost impossible task.

Not that far away from the three ships Athrun and Cagalli was hugging each other tightly, as they listened to what Eileen was saying.

Both of their helmets was filled with their tears as both of them where crying in happiness, they had finally succeeded in putting an end to this war, they did not have to fight any longer, they could all live a normal life now.

The two of them continued staying in each other arms like that for a very long time, it was only when Cagalli pulled back a bit and looked in to Athrun's slightly red eyes that she began thinking about just how the Freedom had looked the last time they saw it.

"We better go and find Kira, he just have to be somewhere out here!" the blond girl said as the two of them enter the Duel Rouge again and took of in that direction where they had last seen the white mobile suit.

It didn't really take them all that long before the found the sad remains of the Freedom, where both of them of course noticed that the cockpit was open and that the person they where searching for was not in there, looking around a few times, they finally spot him floating around not that far away from the gundam.

Seeing that Athrun hurried jumped away from the Duel Rouge and flew over to him, where he immediately took a look down at his face, there was a few tears in there and a silver ring Athrun had seen a few times in the past.

But what mostly caught Athrun's attention was the small smile he had on his face, that alone was more then enough to make him smile too.

But he didn't do that for long before Cagalli called out to him. "He is not dead is he?" She asked wondering why it was taking so long for Athrun to bring her brother down to her mobile suit.

Smiling a bit at her Athrun slowly shook his head, as he took a whole on his unconscious friend and began leading him down to the gundam where Cagalli did not hesitate even a second in grapping Kira's arm and pulling him in to a hug.

She just so happy that he was all right, but after hugging him like that a few minutes, she realized that everybody else was most likely waiting for them to return.

And she knew for certain that Lacus was properly getting very worried about the idiot Cagalli was holding on to. "Lets hurry back to the ship, I don't know about you, but I really want to see everybody right now!" the blond girl told him, while smiling a bit at him before she got ready to pilot the Duel Rouge back to the three space ship.

And it really didn't take them long before found all three of them flying slowly beside each other, smiling a bit at that sight Cagalli immediately got in contact with them, as they slowly made their way to the Eternal.

Athrun making sure that Kira wouldn't fly out of the open cockpit, and Cagalli carrying the rest of the Freedom, but once she saw Lacus face up on the screen she hurried gave her a small smile.

"You don't have to worry about him, the idiot is just sleeping right now!" Cagalli told her.

Seeing a relieved look come over Lacus facem as she let out a deep breath that it seemed like she had been holding for a very long time now.

After that she hurried told them that she would meet them down in the hangar, and before any of them could get out any kind of answer the pink hair girl turned around left the Eternals bridge.

Once she was out of sight someone else began talking in a somewhat happy tone. "I'm happy that he is all right!" Murrue said over from the Archangel, while the other people around her nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long after that before they enter the hangar where Cagalli slowly placed the rest of the Freedom on the floor and took a hold on Kira as she and Athrun carefully carryed him away from the Duel Rouge.

The two of them hadn't even reached the floor before Lacus enter the hangar and flew straight up towards them, where she immediately embrace Kira and began crying softly.

"My Kira, my sweet lovely Kira!" she mumbled, while pressing her face in to his shoulder, with even more tears leaving her eyes.

She did however not hug him like that for long before she reached up and gently pulled of his helmet, after that she again hugged him tightly, telling him in a soft tone just how happy she was that he had returned to her.

She continued hugging him like that for almost ten whole minutes, when Athrun slowly reached out and placed his right hand on her shoulder making her turn around to look at him.

"Why don't you hurry and get in to a space suit Lacus, then we will take him over to the Archangel, I'm sure that everybody over there would like to see him too!" the blue hair boy told her, while giving her a caring smile.

Thinking a few seconds about his words Lacus finally nodded a single time in agreement. "Ok Athrun I will be right back, please look after him for me!" the pink hair girl said as she moved in and placed a small kiss on Kira's right cheek.

After that she quickly turned around and took of towards her and Kira's room, where she had kept her space suit since the two of them moved over here.

But as she was flying away from them, she did hear Cagalli called out after her that they would be waiting for her there, and that she didn't have to worry about Kira, truly happy to know that those two would be there to keep an eye on him until she got back.

"Thank you both of you!" she said as she disappeared from the hangar.

They really didn't have to wait all that long for her before she again enter the hangar with her helmet in one hand and Haro in the other, and with Birdy sitting on her right shoulder.

"I'm ready so lets hurry up and getting going!" she told them, as she placed her helmet on her head, and hand Athrun Mr pink so she could help move Kira back to the Duel Rouge.

Looking after her a few seconds both Cagalli and Athrun couldn't help but smile a bit as they flew after her up to the gundam, and not much later they where ready to leave, so once they got out of the ship they slowly began making their way over to the Archangel.

Each of them truly looking forward to see all the people over there, they cared so much about.

To be continued.

Well this is it just one chapter more to go now.

I'll try and hurry up with the last chapter, so leave a comment or two.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

It was a few hours after GENESIS had been destroyed and the war had ended.

Right now the Archangel was pretty quiet as most people on the ship was getting some much deserved rest.

But one of the few once that was still awake was Dearka Elsman, that was slowly flying down the ships halls, holding on to a sandwich he had picked up in the mess hall not long ago.

"This ship is actually quite nice when it's so peaceful!" the boy said, as he stopped by a window, where he stood quietly for a bit watching the Eternal, that was flying next to them.

He did however not do that for long before taking a very big bite of his sandwich, then turned and continued down the hall, slowly chewing the food that was now in his mouth.

While thinking about everything that had happened not so long ago, even true he was happy that the war was over, a part of him was also a bit confused when he thought about what had been lost in this war.

And he could clearly see a whole lot of familiar faces that he had came to know both before he joined up with the Archangel, and after he end up on the ship.

"I really hope that all of them can rest in peace!" he muttered sadly, just as he turned and took of in another direction, chewing down the rest of his sandwich, while thinking about where he was supposed to go now.

He really didn't have any place on the ship he want to be at the moment.

He had already been to his and Nicol's room, where he had found his green hair friend crying and asking Dearka to just leave him alone for some time.

And knowing what Nicol had lost in the last battle Dearka had immediately decided to honour that wish, he did however tell him that if he need someone to talk to, he would have nothing against listening to what he had to say.

But the only response he got to that was Nicol asking him one more time to just go and leave him by himself.

"Damn, I'm getting really tired!" he mumbled, as he again stop to take a look outside, not that there was much to see out there.

But he figured that he might as well enjoy the view for a bit, it was after all better then just wandering around the ship the entire night, but even as he stood there he couldn't help but think about just how boring this was, he just want to go back to his room and crawl in to bed and just sleep the next few days away.

Yet he just couldn't do that, he knew that Nicol still want to be alone, so he just had to find some other place to sleep, but the question now was where exactly.

It was not like he could just knock on the first door he got to and ask the people in there if they could put him up for the night, it did however not take long before he began thinking about one person, that he was certain wouldn't mind having him in her room.

Unfortunately it was getting kinda late and he really didn't want to wake her up, she truly deserved to get some sleep.

But maybe if he was a bit lucky she would still be awake, it was at least worthy going down to her room to take a look, so after making that decision the boy slowly turned away from the window, and began flying slowly towards Miriallia's room.

It didn't really take long before the young man arrived at the girls room, where he stood just quietly a few minutes trying to hear if she was still awake in there, unfortunately there was not a single sound from inside the room, which could only mean that she was already fast asleep in there.

"Well I guess, I can always go down and sleep in the Buster!" he mumbled, while letting out a deep sigh, he truly didn't feel like getting in to that mobile suit any more today.

Actually if somebody asked him, he really wouldn't mind waiting a very long time before he tried piloting a mobile suit again.

But it really did seem like that the Buster was his only choice if he want to find shelter for the night.

He was just about to take of when suddenly someone began talking right behind him. "Hello Dearka what are you standing around here for?" Miriallia asked truly wondering what he was doing here so late.

Hearing the girl's voice ask him that, Dearka immediately turned around and looked at the person behind him, where he saw that she had a small smile on her face and that she was dressed in a green pyjamas, that looked really cute on her.

Not that he got much time to admire the sight, when she once again asked him what he was doing here.

"Well I was hoping you would put me up for the night Mir, I can't really go back to my room, seeing as Nicol asked me to leave him alone, and when I think about what happened to Mayura, I can't really blame him for not wanting my company!" Dearka explained, with a sad look on his face when he thought about what had happened to the three female Astray pilots.

Looking a bit at the sad expression on his face Miriallia quickly made up her mind about what to say to him.

He really did deserve to have a place to sleep tonight and she really wouldn't mind having him around.

And a part of her really didn't want to be on her own, she had already tried at one point to get some sleep, but it hadn't take her long before she began crying softly when she thought about what had happened to so many of those people she had known for such a long time now.

So after standing there a bit longer in her own thoughts the girl slowly reached out and open the door. "Please come in Dearka!" she said in a small tone.

He however didn't say anything as he flew in to the room, with her following him a second later, it wasn't long after that before he was sitting on one of the beds in there and she was sitting on the other.

Both of them didn't say a single word for a few minutes until Dearka slowly lifted his head and looked over at her, he could easily tell that it hadn't been long since she had been crying. "Are you all right Mir?" He asked, as he stood up from where he was sitting and got over beside her.

Where she immediately moved in to rest her head on his shoulder.

It took a bit longer before she opened her mouth and began talking in a small tone. "I don't really know Dearka, I guess I just miss all of them right now, there are just so many of them that really didn't deserve to die" she said snuggling a bit close to him.

Seeing that the boy slowly lifted his arms and brought them up around her hugging her softly, trying his best to make her feel better. "Yeah I know what you mean Mir, I miss them too!" he mumbled in to her ear.

Not much else was said after that they just sat there hugging each other for a very long time, each of them taking comfort in being so close at the moment.

But finally after about ten minutes Miriallia slowly backed just a bit away from him and looked in to his eyes, it was quite obvious for the boy that she had something she really want to ask him. "What is it Mir?" He said while looking back in to her two somewhat sad eyes.

Those few words was enough to make her look away from him and in to the wall, where it only took a few seconds before she got out the question, she had been wanting to ask him for some time now.

"I was wondering Dearka, are you going back to the Plants?" Hearing her asked that Dearka immediately got a somewhat thoughtful look on his face.

Truth be told he hadn't really been thinking about what he was going to do after the war, he had only been thinking about doing his best to end the whole thing.

But now that those thoughts had enter his mind he seriously didn't know what to do.

He didn't really have much to go back there for, he already knew that it would take some kind of miracle for his father to forgive him for betraying Zaft. And he was certain that if he did go back there, the first thing his father would say was to tell him to get lost.

And it was not like he had any real close friends back there either, so in Dearka's mind there wasn't really much point in going back to the Plants.

That was when he again got eye contact with the girl in his arms, where he immediately noticed that she had a somewhat sad and curious look in her eyes, like she really want to know what he was thinking about, just the sight of her like that was enough for him to tighten his grip on her.

"If it's all right Mir I would like to stay with you, there really isn't all that many people that means a whole lot to me back at the Plants, and those few that does I don't think wants to see me!" he explained in a somewhat sad tone.

That made Miriallia nod slowly in understanding, she really did feel sorry for him when he told her that, but she was also glad that he wasn't going to leave her.

So after just hugging a few more seconds she opened her mouth again. "Of course you can stay with me, I'm sure that my parents would be happy to meet you!" she said, while smiling a bit at him.

Hearing that, the boy couldn't help but blink a few times in disbelief, for some reason he really didn't expect her to say that.

"What I have to meet your parents?!" He asked in a somewhat loud tone, while looking at her with a strange expression on his face, that made it kinda hard for the brown hair girl to tell what kinda answer he was expecting.

But after looking at him a bit longer she let out a small giggle. "Of course you have to meet them, we are after all boyfriend and girlfriend now!" she explained with a small smile on her face. Before she slowly moved away from him and laid down on the bed, resting her head on her pillow, while looking up at him, still with that smile on her face.

Dearka however didn't really know how to react to her words, he had been waiting so long to hear her say something like that.

And now that it had finally happened he didn't know what he was suppose to do.

"Do you really mean it Mir?" He asked in a quiet tone, but the only reply he got was a short nod, before she lifted up her cover and crawled under it, once she got comfortable there she slowly lifted up the cover one more time so he could get in beside her.

Seeing that the boy slowly laid down next to the brown hair girl, where he once again pulled her in to his arms, and gave her cute little nose a light kiss, it wasn't long after that before the two of them where once again hugging each other tightly and was soon drifting of to sleep.

Both of them relieved over that they didn't have to be alone tonight.

000000

As that was going on in one room on the ship, two other people was still wide awake laying next to each other, just listening to the breathing from the other person, the two of them had been pretty quiet since they got there and it was obvious that both of them where far away in their own thoughts.

It was only when the girl began feeling the need to stretch her arms a bit that the deep silence was broken.

"Are you ok?" Athrun asked from where he was laying next to her on the bed.

Cagalli really didn't answer at first, the blond was far to busy right now trying to get some of the soreness out of her legs and arms, but after doing that she slowly turned and looked down at him, where she gave him a small smile.

"Yes I'm fine Athrun, it's just that I'm really going to miss those three, I can't believe that all three of them got killed" the blonde hair girl explained, with a lonely tear running slowly down her left cheek.

While she sat there thinking about her three friends, that had been killed in the last battle while piloting their M1 Astray.

She had been truly shocked when Dearka and Nicol had told her what had happened to Yuri and Mayura, and after that she had immediately asked where Asagi was and that she really hoped that the other blond hair girl was still alive.

But that was when Lacus told her that she had sacrificed herself to save the Eternal from Rau Le Creuset.

Which really made the hate she felt towards the mask man rise a great deal, and she had truly relieved when someone told her that he was dead.

It was just about the same time that Athrun sat up and carefully hugged her from behind, where he began rubbing the sad girls arms in a gentle way, doing his best to comfort her, as she sat there crying softly over her three friends.

He didn't really say anything to her, there wasn't much he could say right now that would help her get over her friends.

But as he sat there with the blond girl in his arms he began thinking about his father, even true he had really been angry at the man, he truly wish that he could have somehow talked him out of using GENESIS again when they had enter Jachin Due.

But when they finally found him in there he was already dead and there hadn't been the opportunity to talk with him.

And those few last words he had said, really made Athrun feel ashamed to be that man's son, just the whole idea that his own father was willing to murderer all those innocence people down on earth, hurt just as much as seeing him die.

But even with all of that a small part of Athrun truly still wished that he could have found a way to talk him out of all of this.

Not that there was any way to know now. "What about you how are you feeling?" Athrun heard the girl, he was holding on to, asked in a somewhat concerned tone.

That made snapped Athrun out of his deep thoughts about his father and looked down at her, where he could tell quite easily by her expression that she was worried about him, something he couldn't help but be very grateful for.

It really was nice to know that he had a person with him at this very moment, that cared and loved him so much, so after looking at her for a few seconds he gave her a small smile, while he again began rubbing her arms.

"I'll be all right, as long as I have Kira, Lacus, and especially you Cagalli, I'm just really happy that I have somebody to be here with me at a time like this" he said while resting his forehead against her back, truly enjoying being so close to her right now, it really did calm him down a lot.

Those few words immediately made the blond girl turn around in Athrun's arms where she looked in to his eyes a few seconds.

Before she looked away from him again and began talking in a calm tone, that seemed kinda unlike her.

"I'm happy that you are here too Athrun, if I didn't have you, I know for certain that I wouldn't have the slightest idea about what to do with myself" the girl explained as she moved in and pressed her face in to his shoulder.

Not saying anything else, the only thing on her mind at this moment, was to be with the person that meant the most to her, and what really made her happy was that she knew that he felt the same way, so after sitting there in that embrace for a very long time, Athrun slowly opened his mouth again.

"Cagalli, I think it would be a good idea for us to get some sleep, with everything that has happened today I'm totally exhausted" the boy said fighting hard to keep both of his eyes opened.

He really didn't want to sit there sleeping the whole night, he would much rather crawl down under the cover, together with the girl he loved, and get a few hours of well deserved rest.

Looking at him for a few seconds Cagalli smiled a bit, as the two of them got back down on the bed this time under the cover, it really didn't take all that long before the young couple was also fast asleep in each other's arms.

000000

Meanwhile somewhere else on the Archangel, a certain brown hair teenager was slowly waking up from the sleep.

He had been in since he was brought over here, at first the boy really didn't do much, he just laid there for a long time watching the ceiling, until suddenly a few tears left his eyes and began making their way down his face.

He just couldn't help but think about how the person Lacus and him saw as a big brother, the blond man who had been killed not long ago.

The teenager knew that not having Mu around was going to be really strange in the future, all of them had pretty much gotten use to having Mu nearby, always ready with some kind of stupid comment to whatever situation they where in.

But as the boy laid there thinking about his foolish blond friend. His thoughts slowly turned over to another person, that Kira had no doubt felt even worth about Mu being killed then he did.

"Miss Murrue!" the boy mumbled, while slowly sitting up on the bed, where he took a small look around, trying hard to figure out just where he was.

It really didn't take him all that long before he realized that he was in the medical office on the Archangel, and that Lacus was fast asleep over on the other bed that was in there.

So after watching her for a bit he slowly got up and made his way over to her, where he carefully kneel down and looked directly at her sleeping face.

She really did look cute when she was asleep, he did however not watch her for long before he moved in a placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then pulled back and looked at her for a bit long.

"Please wait for me here Lacus, I will be right back there is just a few things I need to do, before I can go back to sleep" the boy told the sleeping girl.

Just as he turned around and flew slowly out of the room, not noticing his pink hair wife opening her eyes just a bit, where she looked after him until the door closed after him.

At the same time Kira was slowly making his way back to his and Lacus old room.

He had something he just had to get from in there, before he could continued with what he want to do.

It did of course not take much time before the boy arrived at his destination, he did after all know the Archangel very well after all of this time he had spend living on the white space ship.

And once he got in there he hurried flew over and opened on of the drawers that was in there, where he immediately moved away some of his clothes and reached down and picked up the white ring box he had place there so long ago.

After looking at it for a few seconds, he slowly opened the box, to take a small look at the ring inside.

"Why couldn't you have given this to her yourself Mu, I don't really think she would be happy getting this from me!" the brown hair boy said, just before he stood up and kicked the drawer shut so hard that it actually hurt his foot a bit.

Not that he really cared about that right now, he just had so many other things on his mind at the moment, so after looking at the ring a bit longer he slowly closed the box and placed it carefully down in his pocket.

It wasn't long after that before he left the room again and began making his way down to the hangar, e just want to take a look around in there before he would go to miss Murrue's room and hand the ring over to her.

Once he arrived at the hangar he immediately began making his way over to the Moebius Zero, where he quickly noticed that Mr Murdoch was sitting on top of the orange mobile armor smoking a big fat cigar.

"Hey Mr Murdoch" Kira said in a small tone as he landed next to the man, that clearly was a bit surprised at seeing him down there.

But it didn't take long before he removed the cigar and gave him a sad smiled, as he again took a big drag of the cigar, obviously enjoying the taste of the smelly thing, but after that he again looked up at the kid.

"I wasn't really expecting to see anybody else down here kid, and I seriously thought that you where going to be one of those, that was going to sleep the whole night away kid!" Murdoch told him, while using the small ashtray that was standing on the Moebius Zero to put out the cigar

Kira however didn't say much as he stood there a few seconds just looking at the mechanic, but finally Kira slowly sat down a bit away from the man, he really didn't like the bad stench of a cigar.

So after sitting there for a bit in his own thoughts, the boy slowly lifted his head and looked back at the man.

"I actually would have liked to sleep for a bit longer, but there is just one thing I need to do, and I really don't think it can wait" the boy explained in a truly sad tone, the man however just sat there a bit watching the brown hair teenager.

But finally after a minute or two, the man softly asked what was so important, that Kira need to leave his bed in the middle of the night.

Not really giving the man any kind of response the boy just reached down in to his pocket and pulled out the white ring box, that he slowly hand over the man he had been talking with since he arrived at the hangar, a bit confused Murdoch took what the boy was holding out to him.

"What is this kid?" The mechanic asked he really didn't understand why Kira was giving him this.

Letting out a truly sad sigh the brown hair teenager began explaining in a far away tone, that made it obvious that the boy's thoughts was somewhere else.

"Mu asked me to look after this for him, he bought it shortly before we left Orb, and he told me he was going to ask her after the war was over!" the boy said not once taking his eyes away from the ring box in Murdoch's hand.

Hearing the boy said that the man's eyes immediately snapped down to the little white box, and it was only a half second later, before he slowly opened it up to see what was inside it.

And just one look at the ring was more then enough to make a sad look spread all over his face.

"So he was going to propose to her? That really would have been a interesting sight" the man said in a quiet voice, as he continued studying the ring Mu had planed on using to ask the captain to marry him, it really was a nice piece of jewelry.

So after just sitting there a bit longer looking at the ring Murdoch slowly close the lid on the box and gave it back to Kira, that carefully placed it back down in his pocket.

"You do know that giving her that will most likely make her even more depressed" the mechanic said in a sad tone as he sat there thinking about just how sad the captain of the ship was feeling right now.

Looking at the chief engineer for a bit Kira finally gave the man a short nod.

"Yeah I know, but Mu really want her to have this, so the least I can do is give it to her, and there is just no way that it would feel right for me to have this any longer, so I have to give it to her as soon as possible, that was after all what he want" Kira said not doing a thing to hide just how sad all of this made him.

Hearing the brown hair teenager tell him all of that Murdoch could only nod slowly in understanding, if it was him Mu had trusted to look after the ring, he would no doubt feel the exact same way as Kira.

"So when are you handing it over to her?" The man asked while looking down at the small ashtray he had brought with him down here.

Thinking a bit at the man's question, it didn't take long before Kira slowly opened his mouth again. "I will be going to her room, once I'm done down here" the boy said in a somewhat depressed tone, clearly not looking forward to give the ring to Murrue, he truly hated the whole idea of making the brown hair woman even more sad.

She really didn't deserve it, but it was not like waiting a few days would make any difference, she would be sad no matter when he gave her the ring.

Those few words however only made the engineer nod slowly one more time, after that nothing else was said, both of them just sat there quietly on the mobile armor far away in their own thoughts.

But finally after a few very long minutes the boy slowly got back up on his feet.

"I better get going now, it was really nice talking with you Mr Murdoch!" Kira said, just before he jumped away from the Zero and began making his way over to the door.

With Murdoch looking after him until he was out of sight. Once the boy was gone the man again reached down and picked up his cigar again, and pulled out a small red lighter from his inside pocket. And it didn't take the man long before he again got the cigar lighten.

"Good luck kid!" Murdoch mumbled, before he laid down on the orange mobile armor, where he just enjoyed the rest of his cigar.

At the same time Kira was slowly making his way towards miss Murrue's room, a small part of him was actually feeling very bad about what he was about to do.

But deep inside the young man knew that this was the right thing to do, and even true he really wish that the trip to her room would take just a bit longer, he soon found himself standing just outside of the captain's room.

Where he just stood quietly for a very long time looking at the door like it was the most interesting thing ever, but finally after watching the metal door for a few very long minutes, the boy let out a deep sad sigh as he reached out and gave the door one single hard knock.

But there was no kind of response from in there, so after just waiting there for a bit he again knocked on the door.

But when he didn't get a response either he slowly reached out and opened the door, where he slowly stepped inside.

The first thing he saw when he got in there was the brown hair woman on the bed, that was hugging her pillow so tight that it looked like her life depend on it.

And it was completely obvious for the boy that she had cried herself to sleep, not that anybody would blame her for that. And if someone did, Kira was more then ready to beat the crap out of them.

"Miss Murrue?" The boy called out, as he took a single step over towards her, while thinking back to that time when Mu had asked him to look after the ring, that he at this very moment was slowly pulling out of his pocket, where he just stood quietly for a bit looking at the box.

Then he took one more step and got over beside her where he carefully bent down and placed the small box in her right opened hand.

"I don't really know how he was planing to ask you miss Murrue, but I'm sure that he would have want you to have this no matter what" Kira told her in a gentle tone, as he carefully closed her hand around the box.

After that he again got back up on his feet where he just stood there for a very long time.

So far away in his own thoughts, that he didn't even noticed that Murrue was awake and looking at what he had just given her.

It was only when someone placed a small hand on his shoulder that he turned around and found Lacus standing directly behind him.

"Let's go Kira, I really think she wants to be alone right now!" Lacus said, while she reached down and took Kira's hand, slowly pulling him with her out of the room, leaving Murrue to find out what was inside the little white ring box on her own.

They hadn't really been flying for long before they stopped by a window where Lacus immediately moved over and wrapped both of her arms around him.

"I'm so happy that you returned to me!" Lacus sobbed in to his ear.

He on the other hand didn't really say anything back he just lifted his arms and hugged her back tightly, the two of them continued standing there hugging for a very long time until Lacus slowly backed away from him and looked straight in to his purple eyes.

"Was he really going to propose to her?" The pink hair girl asked in a small sad tone, not once looking away from him.

Hearing his wife asked that, Kira immediately got a sad look in both of his eyes, as he gave her a small nod as reply, before he again pulled her back in to a tight hug, that she immediately returned.

"Yes he was Lacus, he told me that he was going to ask her once the war was over" the boy whisper in to her ear, in a truly sad tone, and with a few tears leaving both of his eyes.

Lacus too was crying softly, as the two of them stood there holding each other for a very long time.

It was only when a powerful light flew past the ship, very far away that they both turned and took a look out at the shooting star they could see disappearing in the distance.

"That's such a pretty sight" Lacus said in a small tone, as the two of them stood hand in hand watching, as even more shooting stars could be seen very far away from where the three ships was flying slowly beside each other.

And even true both of them still had a very deep sadness in their eyes.

They where each truly happy to know that even through all of this, they still had each other, and long happy future waiting ahead for them.

THE END.

Well then that was the last chapter, I actually never thought when I wrote the first chapter back in 2006 that this would be such a long story.

Yet I can truthfully tell you guys out there, that I had a lot of fun writing this story.

And I really hope to see all of you reviewing and reading again, when I begins publishing the sequel. I would also like to tell all of you that I really appreciate all of the help you have given me through this entire story, so thank you very much for that.

I'll see all of you later then.

Best Regards, Ben Firebird.


End file.
